Lone Wolf
by Narutoenthusiast
Summary: After Naruto managed to retrieve Sasuke, instead of acknowledgment he was ostracized by the very people he vowed to protect. Now, as a chunnin, great changes will occur as Naruto manages to join one of the most respected organizations within the village, proving everyone how wrong they all were. Black Wolf masked Anbu Naruto!
1. Guilty

**

* * *

****Lone wolf (**General/Romance**)**

**Characters: **Naruto x Kurenai

**Summary**: After Naruto managed to retrieve Sasuke, the council and a certain Haruno blamed him from almost killing the precious Uchiha. Now, Naruto,a chunnin from Konoha changes dramatically, dropping his emotional mask and put on the mask of war. Anbu Naruto.

**Chapter 1 – Guilty (Reedited)**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon back in the Hidden Village of Konoha. The sun was starting to disappear when a certain blonde chunnin could be seen on the horizon carrying what appeared to be a bloodied black haired human being, after one of the worst fights both had in years. Naruto and Sasuke were locked in a war like battle and Naruto had to resort to a S ranked ninjutsu, later labeled as an kinjutsu by the Godaime Hokage because of the danger towards the user's arm and almost killed Sasuke, if it wasn't for the curse seal inside his body.

Kakashi and Sakura were walking near the gate, talking about Sakura's improve at medical jutsus, when they stared wide eyed at the scene in front of them. Naruto appeared in front of the west gate, carrying none other than the Uchiha Sasuke, as they ran towards him with at first happy faces seeing their teammates coming back home.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei I made it, I brought Sasuke back just like I promised I would." – Smiled Naruto, panting a little bit from almost chakra exhaustion.

"I can see that Naruto you did it, but how did you manage to beat him?" - Asked Kakashi, though he was analyzing Sasuke's exterior for any visible wounds that would answer the question. He didn't need to use his sharingan to notice some slash and deep cuts on Sasuke's body, showing the usage of fuuton level chakra.

"Fuuton Rasenshuriken; it was my only hope Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke is a true genius, he managed to create a raiton jutsu where he channels the energy of a lightning falling from the sky and contains it with his bare hands. It was a matter of live and death, I had to use that technique" - Explained Naruto with vigor, since he knew it was a kinjutsu he just used.

_"He was able to contain the energy of a lightining on his hands, quite impressive. It seems similar to my Raikiri, but from Naruto described it's even stronger?" _– Wondered Kakashi as he was trying to improve the raikiri for quite a while now and it seemed that the Uchiha genius surpassed him with raiton jutsus.

While Kakashi and Naruto were talking about the battle they had, Sakura was examining the young Uchiha and it looked like she was astonished at the damage of his intern organs and bones. It seemed like Sasuke was cut in multiple places and traces of fuuton chakra could be sensed near him as if one deadly technique did this to him. Sakura now remembered about a jutsu that Naruto was able to add fuuton chakra to the rasengan making it an S ranked ninjutsu, declared kinjutsu by Tsunade because of the fact that damaged the opponent to a cellular level as well as almost dissipated Naruto's arm in the process if it weren't for the kyuubi's power.

"Naruto, you baka, what did you do to him? His organs and bones are badly damaged, it's a miracle he's still alive, tell me what did you do to him?" – Demanded Sakura for Naruto to tell her, just so that she could deliver a chakra infused punch at his face for dare hurting Sasuke-_kun_ like that.

"I used the same technique that I used at the akatsuki member Kakusu, called Fuuton Rasenshuriken." – Explained Naruto with strangely little concern towards the pink haired teammate, since he no longer had anything to do with her, except for the fact that she was her teammate.

"Were you trying to kill him, Naruto? That technique dilacerated Kakuzu from what I heard. Why would you resort to something like that unless you wanted to kill him?" – Right now she was screaming instead of just opening her mouth as well as channeling chakra to her fist so as to just wait for the answer and punch him scare in the face.

"The way i see it, he's alive and the fact that he would've killed me with his raiton technique had i not used mine, pretty much justifies my choice of action" - Said Naruto as he got up and now was in a relaxed position while his chakra was being refilled. However, Sakura was far from understanding her teammate's explanation, as her emotions were getting hard to control. The amount of damage to Sasuke's body just ser her on edge and she just couldn't believe Naruto would do this much level of damage to their once teammate.

"You almost killed him with that technique, Naruto. It's a miracle that his body was able to withstand the damage" - Observed Sakura, while indirectly accusing Naruto on going overvoard and try to kill Sasuke by using the disguise of trying to save him. However Naruto took that hint and became immediately angry.

"He is alive, goddamit, what else do you want from me, Sakura? He used the two level curse seal, used a raiton jutsu that if it hit me, I would be toasted and now here you are taking his side like I was the bad guy of the whole situation. In case you don't know, Sasuke already tried to kill me once, this would be his second attempt, had I didn't use my technique." - Said Naruto, trying to reason with the damn banshee.

"You did try to kill him. Curse you Naruto, I'll tell Tsunade-sama about this, you'll be out of shinobi duty. You used a kinjutsu on a fellow shinobi of the leaf."

"Go ahead, Sakura. Tell her; tell her what I did. Tell her that I brought back a nuke-nin and not any one, Konoha' precious Uchiha and tell her that you threatened a leaf shinobi by channeling chakra through your fist in order to punch me. Sakura, Sasuke is no leaf shinobi, he made that clear when he left. But if you wanted your precious so much, do what you feel like. I'm heading home, I need a shower". – Said Naruto as he vanished leaving Kakashi and Sakura carrying a hurt Sasuke towards the Hokage's office.

By this time, every villager knew that the 'demon' almost killed the last Uchiha and they were demanding his head on a platter. After a while, two chunnins told Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi that the Hokage needed to talk to them, regarding Naruto's S ranked mission in order to capture Sasuke and if not possible, kill him.

* * *

**===At Tsunade's office=== **

In the office, there was Tsunade next to Sakura and Shizune asking Naruto to give them the mission report of his mission. Naruto described the mission, more specifically about how he and Sasuke were fighting equally, both using elemental ninjutsu to the extreme when Sasuke transformed to the Cursed Seal Level Two and started rushing at Naruto with intent to kill. After Naruto managed to kick Sasuke on the stomach, Sasuke went flying, with chakra channeled through his feet. Last, Naruto told that Sasuke used a ultimate raiton jutsu that focused on a actual lightning and would throw at him. So, Naruto used his fuuton rasenshuriken and won the battle, bringing him back.

"Tsunade-sama, Naruto should be punished because he tried to kill a fellow konoha shinobi. He even used a kinjutsu against a fellow shinobi, there is no excuses for such an act". – Said Sakura, earning deadly stares from Naruto who by now was cursing himself for all those times in the past when he thought he had a crush on her.

"Sakura, for all I know, Sasuke is a missing-nin, because he ran off Konoha, leaving Naruto no penalty, regarding possible murder intent towards the Uchiha traitor. But Naruto, I see that your rasenshuriken doesn't hurt your arm anymore. So, since you molded the technique with better control, I'll take the rasenshuriken from the kinjutsu scroll" - Smiled Tsunade, waving Sakura's attempts for her master to punish the blond for what he did to her Sasuke-kun.

"Yes, since my chakra control is better, I could do the technique without damaging my arm. However, my arm while isn't badly injured, it suffered little but present pain, I need to have better chakra control for the technique to work without any danger on my body."

"Tsunade-sama, h…" – Began to talk Sakura, but was interrupted from Naruto who decided that a little facts had to be said to the pink banshee.

"Sakura, at first I thought you were a nice person, but after this I realized that you're just a stupid fan girl that, even though Sasuke dumped you several times, you still protect him. I expected a lot better coming from you, but I guess I was wrong. Tsunade-sama, if you don't need anything, can I get some rest, I need a shower."

"You're dismissed, Naruto, good job". – Said Tsunade, smiling from the outside and wondering about the 'baa-chan' that Naruto used to call her which apparently got to her nerves, but now that he didn't say it, she felt like she wanted him to call him 'baa-chan', well at least not call her Hokage-sama.

When Naruto vanished from sight, Kakashi looked at Sakura with such pity and also shunshined to meet Naruto.

* * *

**===With Naruto===**

Naruto was walking through the village thinking about the fight as well as the look of hatred that the villagers and, surprisingly, some shinobi who worshipped the Uchiha bloodline. Well, they already had that look towards him because of his burden, but such look was filled with hate now, apart from the apathy look from before, when people didn't even consider his existence as one of them. After some pace walking, Naruto's eyes caught a glimpse of sight which long ago managed to get to his heart like no one had done before. They were bright red eyes, which looked like two roses sparkling with beauty. The eyes belonged to none other than the genjutsu mistress of Konoha, Yuhhi Kurenai.

For a minute there, Naruto just stared at her like he saw an angel in front of him. Such eyes managed to pierce through his soul and he instantly forgot every piece of negative emotions about Sasuke and Sakura's bickering for a moment. He wished he could look at them forever and just dies happily. Meanwhile, Kakashi had arrived alongside him and witnessed that Naruto was checking Kurenai with some intent look on his face.

"Why are you looking at her, Naruto?"

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't notice you there. Well, I was just remembering something from my training with Jiraya-sensei, that's all."

"I see. Well, don't look too much at her, Asuma might be jealous."

"Why would he be jealous of this?"

"Haven't you know? They are together, yeah, since you left to retrieve Sasuke. Asuma asked her out one time and she agreed to it. Personally, I don't see why she agreed to it, but what can I do anyway." – Said Kakashi in order to study Naruto's behavior and run damage control if needed be. He knew that Naruto had a thing with the genjutsu mistress one time, from what he heard from Jiraya.

"Oh, ok, then. Well, Kakashi-sensei, I'm heading home, see ya." – Said Naruto, trying to hide his emotions, upon seeing that the angel that he saw was with another guy, a jounin named Sarutobi Asuma.

"See ya Naruto" – Said Kakashi as he stared at Naruto's back from quite some time. He remembered Jiraya telling him about Naruto's encounter with Kurenai. Kakashi felt pity on the boy. Kurenai was known as the 'ice queen of Konoha' for a good reason.

* * *

**===At Naruto's apartment===**

When Naruto arrived at his apartment, he immediately went to the bathroom and took a nice warm shower. As he was letting the hot water clean any battle signs on his body, he was thinking of what Kakashi told him about Kurenai and Asuma. Since no one was looking, he didn't need to hide his emotions anymore and just did what every man in his position did when was cheated…he cried…he sobbed…his angel wasn't his anymore. After shower, he went straight to bed, thinking about Kurenai's decision in being with another person.

* * *

**===On the next day===**

Naruto woke up and started making breakfast when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door, an ANBU was there with a note for him to attend at Tsunade's office right away. Naruto changed his clothes and quckly put his chunnin vest _**(AN: In this fic, Naruto became chunnin at the age of fourteen, when he was at Kumo, training fuuton jutsus. They held a little tournament and Naruto won, being nominated to chunnin by Kumo who sent a letter to Tsunade, asking to promote Naruto as a chunnin. Tsunade, after receiving the letter from Kumo and picked Naruto's results at the last chunnin exam and she noticed that Naruto managed to beat Hyuuga Neji and prevented Shukaku from destroying Konoha, so she upgraded him to chunnin, sending a slug summon to find Naruto and give the news with his chunnin vest**_), jumping through rooftops to arrive. At Tsunade's office, Naruto spotted Kakashi there as well and assumed that he was going to a mission with Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto, enter. I have a matter of extreme importance that involved your last mission. You see, the council had the same thought as Sakura and they're accusing you of trying to kill the Uchiha bastard. Here is a petition to dismiss you from active shinobi duty from trying to harm a shinobi of the leaf."

"Hm. Figured. Just because the Uchihas were a respected clan, they have these privileges. So, what will be your decision, Tsunade-sama?" – Asked Naruto, not showing any signs of anger or any negative emotions, much to the dismay and surprise of the blond hokage, who was expecting a huge scream of anger coming out of Naruto, maybe even hearing some shouts along the way, but none came.

"In my opinion, Sasuke is considered a missing-nin because of his treason to Konoha. Therefore, if any ANBU or a Konoha Jounin were to encounter him, they would try and kill him on the spot. Since you are a Konoha shinobi, you were acting with all powers to do just that, so you are in nowhere guilty for your actions towards the Uchiha traitor. Leave it to me, Naruto, I'll handle the council"

"Tsunade-sama, I have a request to ask of you" - Asked Naruto, as he thought about it after getting out of the shower last night. He needed something to take him away from all the pain. First, his fight against Sasuke, then Sakura protecting the Uchiha over him. Lastly but way more painful was seeing Kurenai, the love of his life with another man. He needed to get away and he knew what he had to do.

"What is it?" - Asked Tsunade, though she was suspicious of Naruto's body reactions or rather lack of one.

"If possible, I would like to join as a member of the Anbu." – Said Naruto earning looks from the Hokage and Kakashi.

Now, both Kakashi and Tsunade were astonished to say the least. They did not expect this coming from Naruto. The blond was always the cheerful being with the happy smile on his face, but now what they saw was nothing but a fragment of that being. Once Tsunade asked of the reason why he wanted to be a part of ANBU, he simply stated that 'he needed to get away from all the pain he suffered yesterday and to forget a certain someone'. Kakashi had a hint of who that person would be and wasn't surprise to see that his ex-student was suffering.

"Naruto, is that what you want, so I'll grant your wish. Just give me what mask would you be willing to wear to hide your identity?"

"**BLACK WOLF****".**

"Black Wolf? Why black?

"Except from you Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Jiraya and Tsunade-sama, I'm all alone in this world. The black wolf is a sign of my personality. Wolves usually travel in packs, but there is always one of them that travels alone but is feared by most, that's what I want to be from now on, a LONE WOLF."

Tsunade and Kakashi were studying some hint of emotions coming from Naruto and couldn't find any. Suddenly, both of them came to realize that after looking focused to his eyes, they could see the feral grin coming from inside him. Each of them shaked a little at the sight of those eyes. If one were to look deep into his eyes, one could see a mixture with deep blue and a feral yellow color that could show what a nightmare really meant. If Naruto were to use the Kyuubi's power, even Orochimaru would piss in his pants right now.

"Black Wolf it is, then. Please attend at ANBU headquarters for your clothes and your test."

"Test?"

"Yeah, they will test you to see to what area you'll be directed to. You see ANBU is divided in five areas: Tracking, Medical team, Assassination, Demolition and First Response Team. As the names of each of them suggests, I'm sure you know which is which. I would assume you would be a part of First Response Team, since you showed aspects of every kind of mission, but I can't assign ANBU teams, that's their competence."

"Arigato, Tsunade-sama." – Said Naruto as he left through the door, leaving a shocked Tsunade and a surprised Kakashi. Now, Naruto went to a training ground in order to train his other affinity, which appeared after he came back from killing Kakuzu. Suddenly, a brunette kunoichi was passing by when her eyes noticed the blond shinobi going away. Instantly, tears started to fall from her face. She was feeling guilty of the fact that she abandoned him, because of his age, but right now she was ashamed of what she did to Asuma and Naruto. After Naruto left to retrieve Sasuke, she started having second thoughts of staying with him since he was younger, so she agreed to date Asuma. But after some thought, she figured that the way Naruto was to her, she felt like he was the one for her and not Asuma.


	2. Anbu's test

**Lone wolf (**General/Romance**)**

**Characters: **Naruto x Kurenai

**Summary**: After Naruto managed to retrieve Sasuke, the council and a certain Haruno blamed him from almost killing the precious Uchiha. Now, Naruto,a chunnin from Konoha changes dramatically, dropping his emotional mask and put on the mask of war. Anbu Naruto.

**Chapter 2 – ANBU's test**

On the next day, Naruto awoke and went out of his bedroom to a little passageway that showed a great view of Konoha's neighborhood as he soft gust of wind passed through his face and literally blew all his worries of the world even if was only for a second. His only duty today was to showing at ANBU headquarters for his test in the afternoon. Once he changed into his ninja clothes and his chunnin vest, he went through the streets of Konoha for a little walk. At some time, he ran into Kakashi and they started talking about doing some training and about Naruto's test.

"Ohayo, Naruto. How you are up to this morning? Ready for your test this afternoon?" – Said Kakashi, smiling towards his student who in just a few hours could be the youngest one of the Rookie 9 to enter the Anbu Special Forces and even though Kakashi had the mask, pride was literally visible on his features, as he saw Minato's face in Naruto.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei. I'm sure am, I was just thinking on heading towards the lake, I recently got a scroll on some suiton jutsus and I would like to have a run on them, see how I do. Maybe, even use them to impress the Anbu judges". – Said Naruto as held the scroll he was holding and showed to him.

"Very good. I got free time, why don't I come along and help you with your training. If I already seen such jutsus, I could see what you're doing wrong and correct them. Also, I would like to talk you about what is like to be a member of Anbu, consider it my legacy to you. I was an Anbu captain after all".

"Great, let's go then". – Said Naruto as him and Kakashi were tagging along towards the lake, in order to see what are those jutsus Naruto wanted to learn as well as practice them to use at the Anbu's test.

"So, tell me Naruto. How are you feeling today?" – Asked Kakashi, earning surprised looks from Naruto, since he didn't know that Kakashi knew about him and the genjustu mistress and wondered if his sharingan was somehow reading his mind as they talked.

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei, I feel good. I'm about to become an Anbu what's not to be feel good about". – Said Naruto almost mumbling the rest of the sentence, while looking down at the same time, thinking about the girl who was once his angel here on earth and now she was with another guy.

"I'm actually hurt that you would think less about my ability to understand emotions, Naruto. Tell me it is about the girl from yesterday, right? The one you were looking at. I could very well see your sadness when I told about her relation with Sarutobi Asuma. It's okay you can tell me these things if you want to". – Asked Kakashi, before seeing Naruto's head lift and his eyes were looking directly at Kakashi's, much to his dismay, since he knew sadness when he looked at it and such look wasn't different.

"Well, I'm sure that Asuma can offer her more than I could, I mean he's her age and all that, how can I compete with **someone** as experienced as him. Asuma is a powerful jounin while I'm a chunnin wanting to get into Anbu. Between us, she chose him."

After some talking about Naruto's feelings and some of Kakashi's experience back in Anbu, they trained the specified jutsus that were on the scroll Naruto picked up. Upon an hour, Naruto mastered the two suiton jutsus on the scroll and just relaxed a little bit near the lake, lost in his thoughts. _I thought she loved me, but I guess that's not good enough for her. She is a strong kunoichi, she needs an even stronger shinobi to protect her._ Needing to change the subject, Naruto and Kakashi talked about Anbu and some tough missions that Kakashi had to endure while being an Anbu captain.

"You see, Naruto, at sometime in your career, you'll face a lot of death situations in front of you and you know what you usually happens to you, when you experience strong emotions. As an Anbu, you need to keep your emotions at bay. Anbu are the elite, Anbu are power, agility, stealth, experienced. But I guess you do just fine with your stamina, power and jutsu arsenal, I believe you'll do just fine."

"Don't need to worry about me losing to my emotions, Kakashi-sensei, as you may or may not see, I'm not that stupid kid who was always jumping around and saying those inspirational craps all the time. And if you are wondering if I am like this because of Kurenai, you're sadly mistaken. I dropped that mask a few months after leaving with Jiraya-sama for training. Just how do you think I was able to beat those Kumo shinobis in the first place."

Kakashi tried to look deep at his cerulean eyes in order to understand just who was the one talking to him and, by some point he concluded that he was the real Naruto, without his invisible mask of 100 happiness. It wasn't for the fact that he lost his stamina, because Naruto managed to learn two high ranked suiton jutsus: **Suiton Daibafuku no Jutsu (****1) **and** Suiton Suryuudan no Jutsu (****2)**, after extensive training time. He was just beginning to understand that even though hopes are what hold a man to purchase his dream, sometimes such man have to face the fact that only hope won't solve anything, sometimes such man have to come in terms with reality and remove some obstacles in his life. Kakashi couldn't say for sure that Naruto forgot about his dream to become Hokage, but he managed to see in Naruto's eyes, that if he wants to become the strongest in the village, he had to take two things into consideration: Survive and surpass every ninja in the village. Not many ninjas have had the bless to get through these two things and those that managed to do that, would gain the title of hokage of Konoha **(3).**

After some time, Naruto and Kakashi said their goodbyes. Naruto went to the Anbu headquarters, while Kakashi was heading for the Dango Shop to have some lunch.

* * *

**--At the Dango Shop--**

Once Kakashi entered the restaurant, his one eye caught a little glimpse of a red-eyed kunoichi chatting with the snake mistress known as Mitarashi Anko. Both of them became really close friends together with Uzuki Yuugao, another member of Anbu special forces. Yuugao was junior Anbu when Kakashi was an Anbu captain.

"Ohayo, Kurenai-san, Anko-san." – Said Kakashi as he smiled in a friendly manner, holding his orange book in one hand and greeted the girls with the other, much to the dismay of Anko and Kurenai, since If they could wish for anything was to get rid of the god damn book which managed to turn every man into a bloody pervert.

"Ohayo, Kakashi" – Said both of them in unison, but never taking their eyes of the book on Kakashi's hands.

"So, Kakashi, what have you done today so far?"

"Oh! Not much, I just talked to a 'blond' friend of mine in the morning and gave him some pointers about Suiton jutsus. – Kakashi said, leaning over to see any reaction out of Kurenai, with the word 'blonde', being successful and continue talking. – Anyway, I just came by to grab something to eat and then I'll be on my way."

After Kakashi disappeared with his dango order, Kurenai and Anko returned with the talking.

"So, Kurenai, does Kakashi knows any blonde ninja, because I certainly don't recall on any shinobi that had blond hair. The last one was the Yondaime and he passed away like fifteen years ago."

"Beats me, Anko-chan" – She lied, since she knew exactly who Kakashi's friend was and sadness came apparent on her face which didn't get unnoticed by Anko."

"Kurenai-chan, what's wrong? Is about Kakashi's blond friend? Do you know who is this guy Kakashi's talking about?" – Asked Anko as Kurenai could just nod, showing Anko that she knew who he was and answered only his name and nothing more, leaving

"Uzumaki Naruto." – Said Kurenai, looking down just as thoughts rushed her head with images of the blonde smiling upon her showing such deep blue eyes as well.

"Uzumak…Oh I remember now, it's the 'burden'4 brat. I came to know that he had affinity with wind, but suiton also. It's very rare for a shinobi to have two chakra affinities. I didn't know he was that strong, but why are you so down like this, is it because of him? You tell me what he did and he's going to beg you for mercy after what I did to him." – Threatened Anko in Kurenai's defense, but little did she know that was quite the opposite.

"Yes, I know that he is strong. No he didn't do anything to me. – Said Kurenai, much to the dismay of Anko who once again saw Kurenai's sad face and asked."

"Than what happened to make you sad like this? What happened between you two?" – Asked Anko now very eager to know, since she didn't know of any involvement between the two of them of any king and quite frankly it was pissing her off to no end, since Kurenai wouldn't open her mouth about it.

Kurenai just didn't understand at first. She was thinking on the blond shinobi, that was once **her** blond shinobi, but she dumped him to go out with Asuma and now she was having second thoughts. Anko looked at her friend, with a questionable gaze. _What did Kurenai and Naruto had that made her feel that way, just by the mention of his name?_

"Kurenai, just why are you so sad about Uzumaki Naruto? Is it pity from what he carries inside of him?"

"No, it's not that at all, Anko. Ah!! Forget about it, I don't want to talk about it. So, how about you Anko, interested in someone at the moment?"

"Oh, no, my friend, you're not getting out of this so easily, I want to know what happened between you and Naruto to make you feel bad just by hearing his name?"

"Anko-chan, please let's change the subject, okay. I don't want to talk about this."

"Did he hurt you or anything? That seems very unlikely, because I've never seen anyone want to protect others, like him, I doubt that very much."

"It's quite the opposite, in fact. – Kurenai sighed, she didn't want to discuss about it, but Anko wasn't easy to fool and she knew that she had to tell her the story. "Ok, Anko-chan, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell this to anyone, okay."

"Okay, okay, I promise, you're no fun, Kurenai-chan."

"The thing is it was I who hurt him in the first place. – Kurenai said, learning a surprised stare from his friend **(5)**, as Kurenai was telling her the story".

* * *

**--At the ANBU Headquarters--**

Just inside the ANBU headquarters, a blond chunnin approached the reception counter and handed Tsunade-sama's permission note in order to be handed out to a certain ANBU that was recruiting shinobis today.

"Anbu-san, sir, there is a chunnin here, with a permission from the Hokage to take the test."

"Send him in, I was actually expecting him." - Said one Anbu member who seemed to be hidden in the shadows so as to show the new recruits what is like to be an Anbu.

"As you wish. Uzumaki-san, come here, will you take a seat over here" – The receptionist pointed for him to take a seat in front of a certain Anbu character that was wearing the bear mask.

"So, Uzumaki Naruto, is it?"

"It is."

"Why do you want to become a part of Anbu?"

"To get stronger and to get lost in a way" – Naruto answered cold and objectively, receiving a glare from the Bear masked anbu.

"Get lost…what the…? Care to explain chunnin."

"Certainly. I came to know for a fact that Anbu are very strong shinobi, as well as the fact that no one, apart from Anbu and the hokage, knows of an Anbu's life, what outside people just know, is that a certain masked anbu is very strong. So, I want to become strong as well as hiding my presence."

"I see. Well, here in Anbu we have a training method that seeks efficiency, so if you're willing to join Anbu forces, be prepared to have an exhausted training, few hours of sleep and major trauma like situations."

"I can assure you, Anbu-san, I've been through worse and survived, you don't scare me one bit."

"Confident, aren't you? Well, Tsunade-sama spoke highly of you, I can see that you have guts and from what you told me, you've seen death in front of you and surpass it, that's what Anbu need to survive. Now, here in Anbu, we ask our troops about what they want to specialize in and based upon their answers, we test them to see in what level are them in order to receive training. So tell me, chunnin, which element do you have affinity with and what would you like to be learning here?"

"I have right now a strong affinity for fuuton chakra and a less strong for suiton type chakra. My taijutsu is low-level jounin level and my genjutsu is average, I can only dispel them, but I can't properly use them. So, what I would like to learn is three things: Kenjutsu, Genjutsu and Raiton jutsus."

"I see, well, you chose some good elemental ninjustu right there, Uzumaki-san, and the areas you chose to improve are easy to teach, as well as easy to learn, depending of what you show me right now at least."

"Right now?"

"What, you don't certainly thing I would just give your Anbu clothes and the title without a little test, now would you. Please, show us a little more appreciation, we just like to play a little with the new recruits and if you manage to entertain me, I'll let you pass. But serve as a warning, I'm going full out and I expect you to do the same"

"One thing I saw in my life is that if I don't fight for real, my neck will be on the line, so do not worry about me holding back, because I'm sure wont' hold back. I expect a good fight from you and after that, I expect to fight some worth adversaries along the way." – Said Naruto with enough confidence to make the now bear masked Anbu smile behind his mask and showed Naruto the way to his test.

As they approached a hidden training ground inside the anbu headquarters, Naruto and Bear got ready to fight and engaged in taijutsu battle. Naruto since was smaller than his opponent wouldn't risk charging straight forward against what looks to be a giant wall in front of him. While Naruto and the bear Anbu was fighting a little taijutsu match, some high leveled Anbus were watching the entire thing behind a double layered glass, along with the Godaime. After a while, Naruto and the bear Anbu were fighting only with punchs and kicks, in order to see Naruto's movements as well as sense of battle. Naruto assumed a position and waited for the Anbu to charge, only to evade the Anbu's punch quickly using his arm in a way as to move the direction of the punch so as to get passed him, protecting the entire body from being hit by Anbu's attacks, sending a fast low kick, making the Anbu almost drop to the ground, if it weren't from the man's agility. After that, Naruto came charging with a sequence of low and high punches being defended by the Anbu, while his legs were trying to reach Naruto's, but to no avail since Naruto were protecting those as well, earning some average grades from the Anbus watching the fight.

"Very good fighting, Uzumaki-san. A couple more experience is needed, but you've got some powerful attacks there, as well as defensive techniques. Now, for the ninjtusu part, let's fight only using jutsus, then."

"Ok, then."

"Begin" - said the Anbu, making some hand seals, screaming **Katon Gokyakyuu no Jutsu (****6) **as he launched a huge fireball towards Naruto, who channeled chakra through his feet, jumping with great speed, as well as making his own set of hand seals. **Fuuton Daitoppa no Jutsu (****7)****. **With that, Naruto sent a strong gust of wind towards the Anbu who forced some chakra through his feet in order to hold his body to the floor as long as he could, in hope to avoid the jutsu. Sensing that the wind was strong enough to make him lose his grip, he lost the battle and was sent flying, before gaining balance and landing on his feet. Quickly getting up, the Anbu throw a couple of shurikens while doing hand seals, **Kage shuriken no jutsu**.

As Naruto saw the two shurikens multiplicate to 20, he throw two kunais as well doing some hand seals and screamed **Kage Kunai no jutsu**, using as a diversion. While the kunais and shurikens were equally matched in number, a lot of weapons could be seen on the ground, but when the Anbu went to look for his opponent, he was long gone, hiding his chakra in order to wait for the right moment. Naruto, no, 5 Narutos rounded the Anbu as he made **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Meanwhile, the bear anbu was cursing behind his mask.

"Damn it, this chunnin cornered me, now there is five of them and either one of them can use jutsus, I have to be careful."

Naruto practiced this strategy once with Jiraya, all he need to do was make each clone appear to perform a technique at the same time, in order to fool the opponent, since he wouldn't know at the time which technique would be coming at him. Not even an Uchiha could manage to escape, since he had to focus on each enemy at a time, leaving him no time to know which one would attack. In the meantime, Tsunade-sama was having some déjà vu, remembering her once teammate Jiraya do the exact same thing to a iwa nukenin they encountered once.

"Well, well, it seems like Naruto learned that from our perverted sannin after all". – Tsunade said, much to the dismay of those present around her.

"Tsunade-sama, just what is he doing?"

"Just watch. Naruto is cornering the Anbu with five kage bunshins. Each Naruto is going to perform a jutsu in order for the Anbu to get confused. You see, he has to attend to probabilities. Since Naruto has enough chakra for each clone to use, he can either make them release all jutsus at once, or fool the opponent, since he won't know which one is going to attack."

"That's brilliant Hokage-sama, you said he learned from Jiraya-sama. This chunnin is very interesting."

Back at Naruto's fight, each of the clones were making different jutsus, scaring the Anbu a lot, since he knew he could receive all five of the jutsus. Suddenly, the five clones screamed mostly at the same time: **Fuuton Daitoppa no Jutsu, Rasengan, Suiton Daibafuku no Jutsu, Fuuton Rasenshuriken no Jutsu, Suiton Suryuudan no Jutsu, **earning a wide mouth stare from everyone behind the glass, as well as the bear Anbu.

"You can stop now, Uzumaki Naruto, you've passed the test. Congratulations". – Said the Bear Anbu, merely able to hold his composure at the display of Naruto's abilities with High Level Jutsus and the fact that he wasn't even tired yet, proved that his stamina and chakra capacity were something to call on."

"Thank you, Anbu-san, I'm quite honored to be a part of Anbu forces" - Said Naruto, politely bowing at his once opponent and now co-worker.

"You earned it. Now, as you can see here, your supplies are on top of that table over there. You'll have the standard Anbu uniform and a katana, since every Anbu has one. Now, we have two choices of Katanas. Since you have fuuton chakra affinity, you can choose a katana which steel was forged in order to channel the wind chakra and make your sword not only sharper but also much stronger."

"I'll have the fuuton katana."

"Very well. So, you can change over there. Go and return for your nomination by the Godaime-sama as a new member of Anbu forces."

"Understood."

In nothing but a minute, Naruto appeared back in the room with his Anbu gear all settled, now standing before the Bear Anbu, Tsunade-sama, ex-Anbu Black Ops Hatake Kakashi and a few other Anbus.

"Why I'm not surprised to see you here, Kakashi-sensei?" – Said Naruto as he managed to take a glimpse of Kakashi reading his book at the corner of his eyes.

"Do you really think I wouldn't be here to see one of my students become a part of the elite troop of Konoha? I knew you were going to pass, Naruto and you sure did. Congratulations".

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"Uzumaki Naruto, put on your mask and come forward" – Tsunade ordered Naruto.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

When Naruto put his black wolf mask, many Anbus stopped what they were doing and turn to notice their new addiction to the group. As he walked towards Tsunade, he turned to acknowledge the surprising stares given by his now fellow co-workers. Surprisingly, a cat masked Anbu was watching the sudden change at the new Anbu, before and after Naruto put his mask on. This Anbu was no other than Uzuki Yuugao, one of the strongest Kenjutsu users in Anbu forces and of course Konoha as a whole, as well as best friends with a certain red-eyed Kunoichi, also known as Kurenai. Once Naruto kneeled before the Hokage, Tsunade started to perform the nomination of the newest Anbu in the force, Naruto at the age of fifteen years old.

"By the power invested in me by Konoha, I nominate you Uzumaki Naruto a member of Anbu special forces. As from now on, when you attend to missions, you shall be called **'black wolf', **congratulations."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, It's quite an honor to be nominated for Anbu special forces. – Said Naruto, now with the Anbu special tattoo already placed on his left arm, between the shoulders and the biceps."

Tsunade, even though didn't show, was sad that the once hyperactive unpredictable ninja of Konoha now standing next to her with a serious face and respect towards her, that she immediately came to miss the old blond shinobi. While looking at Naruto, the only aspect that could resemble Naruto was his golden hair. Almost crying, she thought: _Uzumaki Naruto is no more, now he is Black Wolf of Konoha_. Now turning to see Kakashi, she wondered:

"Kakashi, could you see Naruto inside that black mask?" – Asked Tsunade, seeing the once hyperactive Naruto hiding behind the black wolf mask, wondering about the fact that Naruto never ceased to amaze her with his decisions and conquests in battles.

"I'm afraid not, Hokage-sama, the Uzumaki Naruto you know no longer exists."

"How can you tell?" – Asked Tsunade surprised by what the lazy jounin said to her about Naruto's true self.

"You see, this is the real Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama. The one you meet was only a mask he wore, so people could forget what he carries even if it were for a little bit."

"Do you think Minato did well by doing this to his son? I understand that he did it to save Konoha, but he doomed his son to carry that much of a burden. You Know, Kakashi, at some level, I can't seem to decide whether the Yondaime chose wisely by putting his son to this never ending battle".

"Even though Naruto changed a lot, he still vows to protect the ones he came to love. It was his decision to turn to Anbu, not only because he wants to be strong and well disappear, he did it to prevent anyone from Konoha to suffer because of the burden he was chosen to carry by the Yondaime. Somehow, he took the entire responsibility regarding Kyuubi only to himself… But there is something else."

"There is more? Explain Kakashi."

"Konoha's genjutsu mistress."

"What does Kurenai have to do with…." - It was all Tsunade managed to say, until she remembered Jiraya saying about his relationship with the red-eyed Kunoichi.

"In spite of the burden that he carries, he also suffered deeply when he returned from bringing back Sasuke only to see his 'beloved' dating Sarutobi Asuma."

"Just how much beating can he take and just be able to sleep at night, I already lost count, Kakashi, just who is he?"

Kakashi just answered short and painful. "He is Konoha's black wolf".

"Hai".

* * *

**--At Naruto's apartment--**

Once Naruto went to his apartment, Kakashi went to his and Tsunade went to her office, feeling pity on the new appointed Anbu. _I don't think I could even hear his story that I would become insane, I can't imagine what's passing on your mind, now, Naruto, you're so close to us, wet you're further than before. What happened to you? I actually miss your old foolish self, you little brat. _– Muttered Tsunade, holding tears from remembering Naruto when he put the Anbu mask on, it was like the old one vanished from sight and a new one appeared, stronger, wise, experienced, determined Black Wolf of Konoha.

* * *

**--Back at the Dango Shop--**

Because of the issue they were discussing, it seemed that time was inexistent, when Kurenai finished telling her story with Naruto to her friend.

"I can understand why you were crying, Kurenai-chan". – Concluded Anko.

"Hai, and every time I see him or hear anything about him, my heart literally stops beating, I can't breathe for a while and my tears are just consequence of the entire thing."

"Kurenai-chan, what are your feelings towards the blond?"

"I'm in love with him, Anko-chan. – Kurenai promptly answered, earning a look from Anko-chan which leads Anki thinking: _How could you do this, Naruto, you of all people managed to melt the Ice Queen of Konoha._

"More than Asuma?" – Asked Anko, already knowing that her friend's relationship wasn't going to last very long.

"Asuma is a nice guy and all, but what I saw inside Naruto's eyes that day was indescribable, Anko-chan. When I look at Asuma, it's not the same thing."

"So, what you're going to do, then?"

"I can't stay with Asuma, knowing I'm in love with someone else, Anko-chan, I would just fool him and I don't want that." – Even though Kurenai loved Naruto, she couldn't bring to herself to actually hurt someone else's feelings like she did with Naruto.

"So you're breaking up with Asuma?". – Actually Anko was never too thrilled about her friend's choosing on dates. Asuma sure was a nice guy and all but she knew that he wasn't any good for her. Asuma, a chain smoker, was a brute guy and was no used to be dating material, at least not to Kurenai's standard, but the way she and Naruto met, Anko just saw the blonde chunnin in a new light.

"I never should have dumped Naruto, Anko-chan, now I have to talk to Asuma in a way that he don't get hurt."

"Just do what your heart and intuition tells you, my friend. If Naruto is what you want, then you shall get him".

"Thanks, Anko-chan. Well, it's getting late and I should wake up early tomorrow to meet with my team, so I'm going to take a quick shower to brush off things."

"Do that, I'll head home as well. I have to be prepared for tomorrow, an Anbu force captured some missing nin this morning and they are arriving tomorrow. Me and Ibiki will have to tortu…interrogate them a little bit, it will be fun. It's been a while since we had a bunch of missing-nins to play with."

"Same old Anko. Well, good luch with the interrogation thing". - With that, both shunshined to their own apartments to call the day. Kurenai entered her apartment and emptiness surrounded her once again, she was cursing herself for being so weak. She was biting her lips out of anger, she just wished to punish herself from breaking Naruto's heart like that. _He already have so much to suffer in his life, he shouldn't have to suffer because of my rash thinking_.

As she was getting ready to sleep, images of the blonde shinobi rushed inside her mind and she stopped breathing once again. She thought she deserved to be like this, she considered this to be Naruto's voice calling up to her for what she did to him. But she would as hell do the right thing and obey what her heart has been telling about. _It could take some time, but I must do what I must. Naruto-kun, please forgive me. _

* * *

(**1) Water Style: Water Vortex**

**(2) Water Style: Water Dragon**

**(3) As all of you readers know, they were only Five hokages yet, so I think you all know what I meant.**

**(4) Just in case you're wondering about the word that I just used, I created so that Anko would not say the S ranked secret in a public space.**

**(5) For those who were hoping to know what happened between Naruto and Kurenai, I'm sorry, but this isn't the right moment, yet.**

**(6) Fire Style: Grand Fireball**

**(7) Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**


	3. Decision

**Chapter 3 – Kurenai's decision**

At her bedroom, Kurenai was having one of the worst nightmares of her life. '_She was on a forest near the Hidden Village of Konoha and she saw Uzumaki Naruto standing right next to her, saying something about the Kyuubi and the fact that it's coming their way. "But Naruto, how can the Kyuubi come her, when it's trapped within you"…"I don't know, Kurenai, but you don't have to worry about it, run…leave me here, I'll protect the village from the Kyuubi, since it's my burden to carry and only I have the power to stop the fox, go, Kurenai". Kurenai, then, lifted her head in extreme fear at the vision of the nine tailed monster…"Kurenai, what are you doing? Get out of here…Hey Damn Fox, I'm the one you want, if you want to kill someone, then I'm here come and get me". Once said that, Naruto vanished and the kyuubi started following him, just for her to see a flash and the two were gone. When she was crying her hearts out, she turned to listen Naruto screaming out of nowhere… "just remember that I'll always love you…RED ROSE"._

Instantly, when the sun appeared through her face, she woke up and screamed his name repeatedly, not realizing that she was having a nightmare. Right there, she knew that she had to do, actually two things. She put on her everyday jounin wear and went out to find the one she needed to give the sad news, the one and only Sarutobi Asuma. Suddenly, she got a glimpse at the tall beard man in front of her and called him.

"Asuma…Asuma." – Screamed Kurenai like a mad woman, while thinking how to tell him what she intended to, without hurting his feelings or if so, don't hurt him too much. Kurenai was thinking if Asuma was the same way inside as he was outside. Outside he was a brute force man, the barbarian type, but how he was on the inside, is what she was worrying about, since the news that she was about to tell him wouldn't be pretty.

"Kurenai, where's the fire?" – Said Asuma, actually worried about the red-eyed kunoichi. Kurenai was very subtle, never taking to express much of herself in public like she was now. There was a reason for her reputation as _the ice queen of Konoha_ and she pretty much gave credit to her reputation. Ever since they began dating, there was always something that drove her away of things, like a wrong choice who wouldn't go away, her conscience tormenting her mind for something that he couldn't understand but he damn well knew there was something wrong with her, specially today.

"Asuma, I need to talk to you." – Simple and to the point. Kurenai pondered about how to tell the guy, have a conversation first and then tell him or spell it out and hope that he didn't take it bad from being 'dumped' by the red-eyed jounin. She decided to just tell him and see what happened.

"Okay."

"Not here, come." – Said Kurenai, as she hopped through rooftops heading for an empty training ground. Asuma for his part, had completely lost any hope of trying to guess what Kurenai wanted to tell him about, mystery was one of her most noticeable features and he became somewhat annoyed by such a fact.

"So, Kurenai, what do you want to talk about and why we need to talk in private? Is there something wrong?" – Asked Asuma in a cool way, while taking a cigarette out and light it in his mouth fulfilling his nasty habit which by the way was his way of coping with things he saw along the way of his shinobi life. Kakashi read icha icha books, Anko and Ibiki torture missing nins for such a thing (bunch of sadists) and Asuma smoked.

"Asuma, first I want you to promise that you're not going to hate me or misjudge for what I'm about to say, okay?" – Said Kurenai, making the beared smoker now more worried, since with Kurenai, all could be expected. Little did he know that what he was about to hear, would make drop his cigarette on the ground.

As the couple seemed to be talking with each other, Kakashi was passing by, obviously reading the new book Naruto handed to him called Icha Icha Tactics. He was giggling like a maniac when his eyes caught Asuma and Kurenai talking about something and from both their looks, things looked pretty serious.

Now, back to the couple, Kurenai was now debating inside her head about how to put it. Not wanting to drag this situation any longer, from fear that someone would come and ruin the whole thing or a mission that needed them both, Kurenai had to say it one way or another.

"Asuma, I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry, but I just can't stay in a relationship with other than the one I'm in love with." – There she said it. Surprisingly, a 100 pound weight slipped off her shoulders and a light feeling rushed through her chakra coils. It was like she just found the key for total happiness. Kurenai was glamorous. Asuma on the other hand, wasn't nearly feeling the same thing. To say that Asuma was taken aback was an understatement; he was shocked by an upgrated version of the Chidori running through his veins and bones. But, right now, Asuma was searching his mind to remember just who have the heart of the Genjutsu mistress and he at least deserved to know who the guy is.

"Kurenai, tell me, who is he? I think I deserve an honest answer here." – Asuma was fuming alright, but he wasn't known for dwelling much on emotional situations, the man was indeed a barbarian and such feelings for him just didn't hanged around that much inside him, or at least at the moment it wasn't.

"Yes, Asuma, you deserve an honest answer. The one I'm in love with is…..Uzumaki Naruto". – There she said it. At that statement, both Asuma and Kakashi couldn't form words in their mouths to comprehend what Kurenai said.

'_What….Naruto…But he's only 15 years old…he's only a chunnin…She can't be serious' (Asuma)_

'_She is in love with Naruto?? Man and I thought Icha Icha was good, this is something else.' (Kakashi)_

"Kurenai, you're supposed to give me an honest answer here. Naruto is only 15 and a chunnin. How can he be the one you're in love with?" Babbled Asuma, now angrier from losing Kurenai to a brat with pretty much half their age and probably half their experience as shinobi of the leaf. Little did Asuma know much about how much Naruto suffered in his life because of nine-tailed deamon.

"Asuma, I'm sorry but I can't explain why, I just do. I hope you can forgive me for deceiving you all this time, but I just couldn't go through with this, knowing that I'm in love with him. I just can't. Forgive me Asuma, I was actually seeing him before I was with you and I made a huge mistake, I'm so sorry." – Said Kurenai, opting to just leave him be for the moment, so she could attend to her other objective that was finding the love of her life again. She figured that Kakashi would know about his whereabouts, since Kakashi and Naruto were like brothers to one another, even though the lazy jounin was Naruto's sensei. Upon seeing him near a tree reading a certain book that she usually scowled him about reading it in front of a female audience (actually, Tsunade gave every Kunoichi an S ranked mission that was to destroy all traces of the book's existence around the Fire Country). As she arrived, he raised his head and turned to look at Kurenai.

"Kakashi, I want to talk to you about your 'blond' friend." – Said Kurenai, remembering about the weird nightmare that she had involving Naruto and the Kyuubi.

"What about him, Kurenai?" – Replied Kakashi, displaying a look of total apathy to the outside world, earning an "A+" in showing everyone he just didn't give a damn about anything, but inside Kakashi was interested in what Kurenai wanted to talk to him about Naruto.

"I had a dream last night, Kakashi, about Naruto and the Kyuubi" – At this, Kakashi took off his eyes from the orange book and stared at her.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I and Naruto were at the Fire Land's forest and he said that I needed to run and save myself, because the kyuubi was coming. Naruto attracted the attention of the monster out of me, saying that the monster was his burthen alone to carry and that no one had to suffer because of it. As I ran from the scene, I turned to see a bright light towards their direction and then I woke up, screaming his name thinking he was dead and took the fox with him. I don't know what that mean Kakashi, what do you think?"

"It seems that kami wanted to show you just what he told me, Kurenai-san." – Said Kakashi, remembering about Naruto talking about his burden, but also wondering about Kurenai's dream and the fact that she had the dream practically on the same day that Naruto told him about it.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" – Now Kurenai was taken aback by this. She figured that was just a nightmare and here comes Kakashi who knows him better than anyone, tells her that the dream was very similar to what Naruto told Kakashi.

"Naruto said to me that he couldn't stand to see the ones he 'love' being taken away just because of the burden he carries. Naruto, by sometime, realized that if the Yondaime trusted him to carry the Kyuubi, than it was his alone responsibility to bear". – Said Kakashi, as he sighed thinking about Naruto's face when he told that to him and the way he was looking at him was frightening to say the least. Naruto didn't look sad, he was feeling nothing, it was like he came in terms with accepting his destiny that the Yondaime put him to.

"Just how can he say something like that, Kakashi? Doesn't he trust his fellow teammates?" – Said Kurenai, trying to hold her tears while pushing back memories from the dream which involved Naruto doing the exact same thing in a way.

"Kurenai, I don't think you realize what's going on here. When he grew up, because of the kyuubi he didn't have a single parent to look out for him, no one wanted to take care of him because they were afraid that the demon would kill them. Naruto grew all alone. When he met Iruka at the academy, Naruto found the first one that cared for him, then he joined Team 7 and then he met Jiraya and Tsunade-sama. How do you think he would feel if he saw someone close to him, someone that took the liberty of knowing himself for who he really was, other than Kyuubi brat."

At Kakashi's words were entering into Kurenai's ears, her heart stopped once again, and she couldn't bread once again. She wanted to be there for him, she wanted to hold him once again, and she wanted to just stare at those cerulean eyes. She wanted to be with him and share his burden with her. She didn't want for her love to feel like he was feeling right now.

"Kakashi, please, you are the one that he considers the most, you've got to tell me where he is, I need to find him, please?" – Pleaded Kurenai, much to Kakashi's surprise, since even though she said the she was in love with Naruto, she wasn't exactly displaying it until now.

"Kurenai, I'm sorry to say that Naruto's whereabouts is no longer a common knowledge."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it, but seeing that you care so deeply for my student and otuoto, I'm going to give you a hint, but if you tell anyone I told you that, I'll deny, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, come on, Kakashi, I have to talk to him."

"**What once was his mask to hind his true self, now he has replaced it with another mask for war**…That's the hint, but Kurenai-san, a little piece of advice, if you are in love with my otuoto as you said so yourself, don't stop until you find him and tell him just how do you fell about him."

"Thanks, Kakashi, you're truly a friend to him. Thanks for the hint."

"Kurenai, in order for you to solve this puzzle, you have to look deep inside your heart and look there, only then you'll figure out where Naruto will be". – Said Kakashi, already walking behind Kurenai.

**--Meanwhile at the border with Kumo--**

Four Anbus were dashing with great speed through the Forest of Land of Fire, in order to get to the Border with Kumo. Seeing their masks, they were Hawk, Bear, Cat and Black Wolf. This was Naruto's fifteenth mission as an ANBU, being certain that the first ones were set to test his loyalty to Konoha. On one misson, he was sent on a trip to a village close to Iwa, alone to recover a missing scroll from the Hokage's vault. It was safe to say that Naruto did meet some force, but there were only rogue ninjas and bandits guarding the stolen scroll. Naruto, in his training, was learning how to control raiton jutsus and managed to learn a very powerful jutsu called** Raiton Jibashi no Jutsu (**Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Pulse Jutsu**)**. Back at the mission at Kumo, Hawk was the team captain and they've reached the place they were to meet the Jounin Genma and his three genins that asked for help to take care of chunnins from Kumo that were trying to invade a village which was located at the Fire Country.

Once they arrived, they set camp without setting up some fire, so to avoid suspition. Hawk being a strong and capable leader needed to issue some orders regarding the team's safety while resting for tomorrow.

"Black Wolf, do some scan on the area with Kage bunshins." – Said Hawk, since he came to know of Naruto's extensive chakra capacity.

"Cat, plan some traps around the perimeter."

"Bear, help me here with our utilities."

"Hai", - Everyone in the group called and each went to do their designated assignments.

Naruto, now known as Black Wolf, made some kage bunshins and scanned the area, only to find the number of enemies and their positions and report to the squad captain.

"Hawk, sir, I spotted five kumo chunnins, being two on the far eastside from here and the other three on the left, they are very far from here, though."

"Good work, Black Wolf. Did you see if they have skills?"

"Only one, Hawk-san, he has a scar on his left cheek, according to my kage bunshin, he felted a large amount of chakra and if he has just average chakra control, we are going to have one hell of a fight."

"Got it, Black Wolf, go help Bear set the camp."

"Hai." – Said Black Wolf for Hawk to turn and take a good look at his new soldier. Behind Hawk's mask, he was caught wondering about Black Wolf and the fact that he was only 15 years old and already a part of Anbu special forces. Nearly everyone in ANBU has at least 20 years old, yet Black Wolf had so far displayed an excellent job. Hawk would not be surprised if Black Wolf would become Anbu captain very soon. On the next day, Hawk and the rest of his team proceeded with their plan to wipe out the kumo chunnins from the village. That meant Black Wolf and Bear would go after the group with the strongest of them, since Black Wolf was also the Anbu with most chakra capacity and excellent stamina and the other two went to fight the others.

Once they arrived at the location of the chunnins as Black Wolf said they would be, Bear and himself was suppressing their chakra in order to avoid detection and if possible, take out the enemy without having to fight. Bear was greedy, so he wanted to take on the high level chunnin, leaving Black Wolf to kill the weak one. Once they defined their target, both of them rushed to a place that they could get a clear shot and attack the ninjas, knocking them off. Black Wolf took care of his one, but Bear was discovered by the high-leveled chunnin, who actually, was an A-ranked shinobi of Kumo, a dangerous one and the thing was that he knocked Bear out, leaving Black Wolf to deal with him.

"So, Konoha Anbu, came to play with us?" – Said the kumo shinobi with a smirk on his face that looked like he was extremely confident about something.

"Teuchi Kiraku, ranked A-ranked shinobi, if you don't leave this premises right now, I'll be forced to imply on you the same fate that your friend there had, only I can't guarantee that I will go easy on you."

"That guy was a pain in my ass, he always irritated me, I should thank you for taking him out."

"I see, well so you don't mind if I keep his head, you know for collection?" – Said Naruto, apparently holding the guy's head and showing to the one who after seeing the head, pretty much confessed that was actually a friend of the man who supposedly was killed much to Naruto's grin, knowing that his little plan worked.

"You bastard, I didn't think Konoha Anbu could be so sick-minded. You just killed my friend there and for that you'll die by my hands, mark my words for it."– Little did he know that he was trapped in one of Naruto's newest Genjutsu techniques, which made the other see things that in reality weren't happening.

Teuchi was furious at Black Wolf, for doing that to his teammate, charging at Black Wolf with blinded rage, only for Black Wolf to start making hand seals for Kage Bunshins and started pounding Teuchi with a swift taijutsu combo, kicking him hard in the stomack. With great speed, Teuchi formed some hand seals and screamed **Fuuton Daitoppa no Jutsu (**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu**)**.In less than a blink, the huge gust of wind came rushing at Black Wolf, leaving him only one way out of it, by channeling chakra through his feet, he jumped away from the force, leaving his enemy wide open for an attack. Naruto threw one shuriken and multiplied forming 10, by making some hand seals and screaming **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**. All the shurikens hit the target, making him lose some blood. Because of this, the enemy fainted from blood loss, leaving Naruto clear to see how this teammate was doing.

"Bear, are you okay?" – Asked Naruto, after he helped the big Anbu member getting up from the ground.

"Black Wolf? What happened to that guy?" – Asked Bear, since he only remember being taken out by the kumo shinobi by surprise. Bear was berating himself from underestimating the guy's ability, since with one hit, Bear was on the ground, unconscious.

"I managed to knock him out and I'm going to capture him, he is an A-ranked shinobi from Kubo and presence guaranteed in Konoha's bingo book." – Said Naruto, remembering the time when he was reading the bingo book like Kakashi was reading his Icha Icha.

"Good, then, while you do this, where is the other one? I'm going to pick him up for questioning."

"He is next to that house over there, knocked out on the ground. Could you tie him up for us, Hawk and Cat must be here anytime now."

"Got it. I'll do it."

Just as Naruto were tying Teuchi, Hawk arrived with Cat with his captures and requested report.

"Black Wolf, report."

"Hai. As we arrived to our location, I managed to take out one of them, but the high chunnin from Kubo discovered Bear's position, knocking him out for a time, as I engaged him, I started pissing him off using a genjutsu to appear that I was holding his teammate's head and showing to him. So I took him on a Kage Bunshin Taijustu and managed to send him flying. He, after that, sent a fuuton technique at me, in which I dodged and finished him with **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**."

"Good work, Black Wolf. Mission Accomplished! Congratulations, Team. Let's take these guys to Ibiki-san for interrogation."

**--At Tsunade's office--**

Tsunade was finishing her paperwork, when, suddenly, four Anbus shunshined inside the office, and screamed loudly for even Shizune to hear outside her office. **"Mission Accomplished, Hokage-sama." **

"You guys don't have to shout, I can hear you. Congratulations, your paycheck will be available once you arrive at the Headquarters." – Congratulated Tsunade, proud of the fact that this Anbu squad was becoming along greatly with some missions success in a row.

"Hokage-sama? During our mission, Black Wolf here managed to capture an A-Ranked Kumo ninja named Teuchi Kiraku. He is already at Ibiki-san for questioning." – Said Hawk, as he pointed to Black Wolf. Naruto for his part was scowling Hawk since he entered into Anbu just so that he wouldn't be showing his face and yet here is his captain boosting his image to no one less than the hokage.

"Is that right? We have quite a bounty with this guy, congratulations, Black Wolf you are to receive the bounty once Kumo pays his rescue money." - It took a while, but Tsunade remembered who Black Wolf is, and she was trying to see him, even it's just a glimpse of the once hyperactive shinobi she was getting used to.

"Everyone, dismissed, except Black Wolf, I need to talk to you".

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"Hold on a minute, Black Wolf. Shizune, are you there? Please come here."

"You asked, Tsunade-sama".

"Yes, prepare a message for Kumo, tell them that we captured this shinobi here trying to harm one of Land of Fire's villages."

"Hai, Hokage-sama" – Said Shizune, looking directly at the black masked Anbu with slight fear. He was tall, blonde hair and he was expelling some dangerous aura around him, almost like saying 'do not mess with me' kind of thing. His eyes were feral yellow and the mask of his was scary as hell.

"You shall not fear him, Shizune you happen to know him for quite some time now." – Said Tsunade, trying to resist the urge to chuckle at her apprentice's reactions towards the new improved Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hai, Hokage-sama, it's just that his mask is scary, that's all". – Said Shizune, earning a grin from Tsunade.

"Come on, Shizune, you know him as well as I do."

'Is it…."

"Yes, he is."

"Sorry, I'll excuse myself, Hokage-sama, Anbu-san". Said Shizune with some thought:_ Is that Naruto, I can't believe it._

"So, Black Wolf, congratulations on capturing the kumo nin, or shall I say Uzumaki Naruto" – Said Tsunade, trying to catch a emotional reaction on the boy by revealing his name just so that she could see a single reaction out of him, but to no avail."

"Tsunade-sama, if you're trying to make me look uncomfortable by sharing my identity, with all due respect, that won't work.Now, is there anything you want from me, Hokage-sama?"

"No, you're dismissed". – Said Tsunade frustrated from trying to see just a little glimpse of emotion coming out of the blond Anbu.

**--At Kurenai's apartment--**

Back at Kurenai's apartment, she was thinking about Kakashi's hint, actually she couldn't stop thinking through her entire mission together with her students, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Only half an hour before it, she was at Tsunade's office, being dismissed. By the time her team were leaving the Administration Building, they heard an Anbu squad returning from some mission and screaming something about Mission Accomplished and a certain Black Wolf that managed to capture an A-ranked kumo-nin. She was puzzled. But she was apprehensive as hell. She still hadn't seen Naruto yet, but she was determined to find her true love, at all costs. She was caught wondering about Kakashi's hint that said _"What once was his mask to hide his true self, now he has replaced with another mask for war". _Kurenai also remembered Kakashi saying that she had to look through her heart to find out. It was a little over than 10 pm. and she was lying down on her bed, but she couldn't get any answers. _Damn Kakashi and his underneath the underneath._

After some time (4 am) she couldn't sleep, she was awake all night, thinking about how good Naruto's chest was when she used it as a pillow to rest and forget of all her troubles. She missed him so much, but she was determined to find him, so she started bumping on his head, for her brain to just give the answer. Suddenly, she remembered when she first saw his eyes and remembered that this wasn't the loudmouth hyperactive ninja she once came to know.

"_What once was his mask to hide his true self… - _Naruto take off that mask and replaced for a mask or war. It was as this moment, that Kurenai was out of breath, she couldn't believe that she was so stupid, it was the perfect hint. Naruto took off his mask to hide his true self and replaced for an Anbu mask, Naruto became an **ANBU. **To say that Kurenai was happy, it was an understatement, she was jumping all over her bed, knowing that she was once step closer to find her true love. She was wondering: _Of course, he is ANBU, otherwise I would have seen him somehow._

Kurenai was lucky, she knew that Tsunade would know where Naruto was, cause she is the one directly above the Anbu forces and she have her friend Yuugao working there as well. When the sun stroke on her room, she felt a little bit tired, but now she couldn't sleep. Suddenly, a knock on the door, when Kurenai opened it, she saw Hinata.

"Good Morning, Hinata."

"Good Morning, Kurenai-sensei. Tsunade-sama called us to get to her office."

"Okay, then, I'm going to change and I'll be right there."

"Hai".

**--At Tsunade's office--**

Once at Tsunade's office, team 8 entered to see a sleeping Hokage drooling all over some mission scrolls, so Kiba asked his dog Akamaru to wake her up in a light manner. When the huge dog approached Tsunade, he licked her from chin to her forehead, waking the grumpie Tsunade.

"Inuzuka Kiba, if your dog is any way near my face again, he'll be sent to the dog pound, understood!!"

"H-Hai, Hokage-sama". – Replied a frightened Chunnin.

"Team 8 presenting ourselves for mission, Hokage-sama." – Said

"Okay, Team 8, oh, yes, I have a B-ranked mission at Kumo's border."

'What are the details?"

"It will be a three week mission to study and gather information on Kumo's interest on villages near their border. My last Anbu team captured four Kumo chunnins trying to take over one village right next to the border. The Fire Daimyou requested a report on their intentions. Team 8 is to leave by noon tomorrow, dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama". – After that, Team 8 left except Kurenai who wanted to talk to Tsunade in order to get some information regarding Naruto's whereabouts.

"Yes, Kurenai what do you wish to talk about?"

'Hokage-sama, I was wondering if you've seen Naruto around? " – Asked Kurenai, which came as a surprise for Tsunade and she didn't make any efforts in hiding ahything.

"Why the sudden interest?" – Asked Tsunade, already knowing about their affair from Jiraya, but wanted to see where this was going.

"It's just that I haven't seen him around anymore, that's all." – Lied Kurenai.

"Are you sure?"

"Wh...What do you mean, Hokage-sama?"

"It's nothing, really, forget about it – Said Tsunade hearing what she needed to know. I'm sorry, Kurenai-san, but I cannot tell you about Naruto."

"Why is that?"

"He is no longer a regular ninja of Konoha. You have to promise me you won't spread this information, okay. If I learn that you told this to anyone, I'll have you expelled from the ninja order, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Well, you see, he is part of ANBU now."

"Anbu?? He is only 15??" – Asked Kurenai, trying to deceive Tsunade so that she wouldn't know of Kurenai and Naruto's relationship and the fact that she wanted him back to her by all means possible. She loved him and deep down inside she knew he loved her.

"He came to me and requested a position at ANBU, he made a test and was approved. By now, he has completed 15 high level missions with his squad. Anbu personnel are taking a liking to him. Surprisingly enough, he is very professional. His squad is one of the top squads in Anbu special forces."

"Really?? I didn't know he would handle it. Being Anbu is tough."

"Kurenai, quit playing games with me in order to find out more about your 'beloved' blond, I cannot reveal any more information, cause it's considered classified." – Said Tsunade, being fed up with playing a game of questions and answers from Kurenai.

"So, you knew, didn't you?" – Mumled Kurenai, looking down to the ground in shame since thoughts of what she did to Naruto appeared again in her mind and sadness could be felt.

"Yeah. You want to be with him, don't you Kurenai?"

"Very much, Hokage-sama, I think I'm in love with him". – Said Kurenai, earning a wide-eyed look from Tsunade who right now was screaming inside her head: 'Whhhhhhaat! How….How…._Wow, Naruto, you managed to melt the heart of the Ice Queen of Konoha_. Tsunade couldn't form words as she was paralyzed.

"Hokage-sama, are you OK?" – Asked Kurenai, somewhat afraid to know about Tsunade's opinion on the manner, since the hokage was like a mother figure to Naruto.

"Oh, I'm fine Kurenai-san, do not worry about him, you'll find him eventually. Now, I believe your team have a mission to complete".

"Hai, thank you Hokage-sama". – Said Kurenai, as she bowed and left the room, leaving a wondering Tsunade: _"My god, Naruto, you're full of surprises, aren't you? You just can't get enough of changing people for the good I mean."_


	4. Lone Wolf

**Chapter 4 – Lone Wolf**

After talking to Tsunade, Kurenai went back to her apartment, so she could rest for the day, since it was already night time. Suddenly, a swirl of leaves could be heard from her living room, appearing no less than the snake mistress Mitarashi Anko. She was there in hopes of talking to her friend about the blond fellow that, suddenly grow her interest sky high. Anko was still dazed by the fact the one known as 'Ice Queen of Konoha' was falling in love with a supposedly young but also good looking chunnin. Once Kurenai sensed the familiar chakra signature, she went to the living room, only to see her best friend with a little bag on her shoulders.

"Greetings, Anko-chan, what are you doing here?" – Greeted the red-eyed beauty like it was an everyday occurrence that her snake friend appeared in her living room when she wanted to talk or just hang out with Kurenai. Anko happened to have only two friends in Konoha who didn't treat her like a 'snake bitch'.

"Oh, Kurenai-chan, I'm touched that you did not welcome me to your home, I just thought of keeping you some company and get to talk about the blonde gaki for a bit. That story of yours really got to me, you know. I'd never think someone like him would get to you that much." – Said Anko, only for Kurenai to look down to the floor, feeling sad of hearing what her friend said.

"What about him?"

"What not about him? Two chakra affinities, chunnin at the age of 15, handsome, have beautiful blue eyes as you said. Of course, if what you said back there is true, than he is one hell of a guy." – Mumbled Anko that last part, mostly to herself from imagining Naruto and Kurenai together in a provocative.

"Yes, he is indeed quite a guy, Anko-chan. I wouldn't be feeling the way I do towards him if he wasn't. Add to the fact that I came to know yet another feat that he was able to do. Instead of just a chunnin at the age of 15, he recently entered the Anbu and he is now a member of the Anbu Special Forces".

"What? An Anbu at the age of 15. I didn't figure he was a prodigy hidden under the hideous orange jumpsuit of his. But, wait how you know he entered Anbu program. I work close with them at the torture and interrogation division and not once had I seen him there or any blonde character for that manner. Did Yuugao-chan tell you that?" – Asked Anko, to which Kurenai nodded her head in the negative. "No. Tsunade-sama told me. She even told me that he's doing quite well there, having already completed 15 A ranked missions and a couple of S ranked ones, not counting some B and C ranked missions that I think he already completed a number close to thirty B and forty C ranked."

"Well, considering his A and S ranked missions, it only seems accurate to say that he has completed quite a lot of middle risk level missions, but Kurenai, he is too young to witness the hard life from being a part of ANBU, trust me I've been there." – Said Anko, showing some concern on the boy's mental stability, clearly not considering just who Naruto is in the first place and the fact that he faced worse than being an Anbu since the day he was born.

"Anko-chan, if even the kyuubi no yoko doesn't scare him, what makes you think that any other event would scare him at all. Besides, I'm quite certain that he might be with Yuugao as partners and she is one hell of a kunoichi. She might be there making sure he was alright."

"I don't know Kurenai-chan, it wouldn't seem like that if Naruto is what the rumors have led to believe. I'm sure that Yuugao is strong for sure, but Naruto sure wouldn't need any help from her, more likely, he would end up helping her getting out of tough situations. Because of the monster inside him, Naruto knows no chakra exhaustion, no needing to be at the hospital for more than a day. Yuugao-chan is one of the best Anbu there is in Headquarters, but she cannot hold as long as Naruto in a fight. From what Kakashi told, Naruto has nearly everlasting stamina." – Explained Anko to which Kurenai frowned.

Yuugao was her idol. She is part of Anbu Special Forces for quite some time and still has time for dating the kenjutsu specialist Gekkou Hayate. It would be impossible for Kurenai to compare Yuugao's fighting ability with just any one, but she was thinking about her 'beloved' blond and how would Anbu training make him stronger than he already is."

After some extend talk with both of them, they made a little bed for Anko to sleep and continue talking some more, until Kurenai at some point, couldn't take him of her mind. Every word Anko said, Kurenai would associate to him, which made her friend a little angry, but seemed to get passed it, since she knew how much she was suffering from not getting together with Naruto or even find him for that manner.

* * *

**--On the next day--**

On the next day, Team 8 consisting of Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata and Shino went to their mission towards Kumo. Along the way, Hinata noticed that her sensei was appearing very sad about something. She never saw her sensei's emotions, other than a quick smile as a sign of congratulating her students. Seeing that, she decided to talk to her and see what was wrong with her sensei.

"Kurenai-sensei, is there something wrong?" – Asked Hinata, deciding on the direct approach strategy, so as to get to the point and see if she could do anything to help her sensei. For some time, now Hinata lost that shyness around people and after the chunnin exams when she was promoted, she was able to show everyone that the once Hyuuga Hinata was gone and she would be stronger.

"What do you mean, Hinata?" – Kurenai for her part, was trying not to show depressed or any emotions rather than the normal smile and on occasions praising on her student's abilities to a certain degree, but at hearing Hinata's out of the blue question, she was cursing herself from doing the exact opposite from what she intended.

"It's nothing. I just turned to look at you and you were looking down for some reason and I wanted to know if you were fine."

"Oh, sorry."

"S-sensei, you can tell me, why are you sad?"

"I'm just sad because I'll be leaving the village for quite some time and my search would have to be interrupted."

"Search? Search for what?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Hinata, he will be here when I return, right?" – Kurenai faked smiled and also smacked her forehead for mentioning the 'he' in the sentence, making an open statement that Kurenai was dating someone.

"He?? You never told me you had a boyfriend in Konoha, Kurenai-sensei."

"Oh, he isn't my… - Kurenai couldn't finish this sentence, sure she wanted more than anything for Naruto to be her boyfriend, but she was considering his feelings, since she didn't considered before, when going out with Asuma."

Hinata saw for the first time, those sad ruby eyes and pity her. She was suffering because she was having feelings towards this guy and then she had to leave him and go to their mission. So she dropped their talk and started studying their surroundings, as well as grasp the mission details with her sensei.

* * *

**--At night on Konoha's border--**

It was already night time in the middle of the Land of Fire's dense forest and a certain black wolf masked Anbu could be seen patrolling the area. A few days back, he volunteered for some border patrol at night, at least three days a week. Deciding to wait a little bit, he sat on a fallen log. So far, his new choice of lifestyle has taken him to higher levels of experience as well as fighting. So far, he learned quite a few jutsus from accessing Anbu's library and study some scrolls from Kumo that he got with an Anbu ex-Kumo ninja. Needless to say, that Naruto also learned some fuuton and raiton jutsus, since Kumo rely on both these element jutsus. Right now, Naruto was working on Genjutsu mid level ones and how to dispel high level ones. He learned some very good ones and one used by the Nidaime at the Sandaime called **Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Journey into Black Darkness Technique).**

Black Wolf was looking at the peaceful environment around him, when he gazed at the moon and noticed it was full moon today. Suddenly, a noise could be heard not too far away and Naruto could feel his charka signature, wondering that it didn't belong to anyone he knew. Because of his now trained sight, he started looking towards the direction that the four footsteps could be heard almost the same type. Naruto just stood there waiting for the supposed enemy to come.

Inside Black wolf's mask, the feral grin was noticeable and Naruto was ready for what was coming. During his time in ANBU, his fellow comrades come to fear him when he showed such eyes. It was like bright yellow that could glow in the night. But what Naruto encountered wasn't any shinobi or kunoichi, in fact the only thing he could see was those same eyes as his own, golden yellow eyes exchanging looks with his own. It appeared that the creature was studying Naruto's intentions, since the eyes stopped moving. After some time staring at each other, the creature walked some more, letting the moon light show how it looked like. Naruto was astonished for the first time since he joined Anbu forces. The creature was a big black wolf with scars all over his paws, showing signs of fierce battle and survival and it was studying Naruto's reactions. Black wolf facing black wolf. And then the wolf started talking to Black Wolf Anbu.

"I can see in your eyes, human that you are very similar with my own."

"And why is that?" – Asked Naruto, now getting ready to defend himself if needed be against the wolf in front of him.

"Your eyes show the same thing as mine, feral determination. But what almost scares me is the fact that you seem strong, but you travel alone most of the time. I'm just like you, in a way. In fact, I believe that we share a lot of similarities."

"The path I chose to follow, it's different from what you think. A wolf always travels in packs, as kind of attacking in group or having at lwast someone to protect you. I chose to be a lone wolf, a being that's not afraid of fighting alone or cornered against the wall by being outnumbered."

"I see, very interesting. Your ideals are similar to my own. But to think that you aren't the only lone wolf in this area. Can you see anyone here that resembles myself, human?"

"No, I cannot see and I cannot sense any presence other than us."

"So, you see I'm a lone wolf, too. I was expelled from the wolf clan a few months ago and since then, I travel alone, fight alone and win alone."

"Now that you say, I do resemble you, ahhm, do you have a name, wolf?"

"The name is Ace."

"Ace, mine is Black Wolf Anbu Uzumaki Naruto."

"At first, when I saw you from quite a distance, somehow, I could feel your feral aura, it was like it was calling me somehow. You're quite a human, Naruto-san, it's been a while since I meet one like you, how old are you?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, not much, I have 200 years old and I'm still young enough to put fear at those who come near, just by showing my feral grin."

"Well, since you told your age, it would be rude of me, not to tell my age, wouldn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Ok, I'll turn 16 next week."

'Still too young, I see."

"It wouldn't be wise of you to underestimate your enemy, just because of his age, you know."

"You show quite potential, Naruto-san. Tell you what, if you beat me in a fight, you can sign my contract and summon me anytime you're in danger."

"Isn't the wolf's contract? How can you have a contract of your own?"

"When I was expelled from my clan, I made my own and kept looking for a shinobi to sign this."

"Ok, so If I beat you in a fight, I can sign your contract1."

"Right."

"Let's go, then."

Both black wolves assumed fighting position and came charging towards each other, basically on taijutsu. After no one could land a hit, Ace used fuuton chakra and threw a little hurricane towards Naruto.

"Kaze, quite a technique, you got that."

"I don't like to brag that much, but it is."

"Ok, see if mine is as good as yours, then. **Fuuton Daitoppa** **no Jutsu **(Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu)".

With that, Naruto threw a huge gust of wind at Ace who got out of the day of the wind just in time, since it was quickly approaching and Ace wouldn't been able to just stop the wind from coming at him. Then, Ace did something with his claws that Naruto recognized right away, since he took his katana and did the same thing, by channeling wind chakra. Both attacks consisted of creating a razor wind capable of cutting anything, quite similar to **Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba (**Wind Style: Wind Sword Jutsu**)** technique but with an actual sword.

"I can see you're strong Naruto-san, this battle does not need to go further. "

"But I didn't hit you yet."

"Look closer at my left paw, your technique beat mine and made this cut here. Here is my contract, sign with blood."

"Okay, so Ace, do you have a home to come back to, cause if you want, you can stay with me back in Konoha."

"I've been in these woods for far too long, Naruto, I think I'll accept your offer."

"Ok, then, let's head back, I just have o file a report to our Godaime Hokage and then we can head home."

"Godaime?"

"She is our leader, back in Konoha."

"I thought that the Sandaime was back in charge, what happened?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you along the way, So, just how fast are you, Ace-san?"

Ace showed his first smile in decades and vanished towards Konoha, for Naruto's amusement. _That fast, huh, okay, let's go_. With that, both black wolves vanished, arriving in Konoha and jumping through rooftops towards the administration building.

* * *

**--At Tsunade's office--**

Tsunade was finishing some paperwork and was very bored to say the least. Since Naruto entered the Anbu, not once did he burst into the door and called her Tsunade oba-chan, she missed that a lot. Right now, she was looking at the empty Konoha, since it was nightfall and those who weren't on missions, was sleeping right now. She, suddenly, sensed someone coming fast, but she sensed Naruto's chakra as well. In an instant, Naruto and Ace appeared on top of the building next to the administration building, and then shunshined inside her office.

"Tsunade-sama, reporting back from border patrol mission."

"Ah, black wolf, ok. But tell me, who is your friend over there?"

"He is my summon, Tsunade-sama, he is called Ace. – At the mention of his name, he came forward and greeted Tsunade."

"My greetings, Tsunade-sama, I once met your grandfather, the Shodaime, and I'm honored to meet you."

"Black wolf, you can summon wolves, now?"

"No, just him, the contract that I signed, only summon Ace."

"I see."

"Tsunade-sama, do you need anything else?"

"No, Naru…- Tsunade didn't finished the sentence and both had already shunshined her office."

"They both have that look that scares the shit out of me".

* * *

**--At Naruto's home--**

Naruto and Ace arrived at Naruto's apartment and Naruto fixed the sofa for his new summon to sleep, along with something to eat. Then Naruto took off his uniform and decided to look himself at the mirror. Long gone was his smile and join in his face, long gone was the Naruto who resorted to saying he would change Konoha once being Hokage, this Naruto was different. After that, he went to sleep at least a couple of hours, since he had to report at 7 at Anbu headquarters.

* * *

**--At Anbu headquarters--**

Once he arrived at Anbu headquarters, Naruto did his routine at the Training ground. Right now, he was focusing on kenjutsu, since he mastered already Raiton and Genjutsu. After that, since he didn't have any missions in the morning, he summoned Ace.

"What do you need, Naruto?"

"Well, I was thinking we can practice some moves as kind of teamwork fight."

"I see, well, since we both have wind affinity, there are a couple of moves I can teach you to do with me, that wolves did together."

"Ok."

"First one, did you remember the attack you hit me with? – After getting a nod from Naruto – well, we can surround the enemy, rotate and start throwing razor wind attacks from all directions."

Meanwhile, it looked like there was other Anbus watching him train. Hawk, Bear and Cat was staring him with a black wolf, training some joint attacks with a wooden dummy.

"There he goes again, always training and doing missions, he doesn't rest. – started Bear talking to Hawk."

"He's pushing himself further, only to get better results on missions, I heard from Kakashi-sempai, that Black wolf trains a lot, only to be able to protect his comrades. – Answered Hawk."

"He knew Kakashi-sempai? – Cat asked"

"Kakashi-sempai was his jounin instructor for quite some time and even he was surprised when Black Wolf beat Bear here in combat."

After a while, there was a sound inside the Anbu headquarters, reaching for Black wolf and Hawk to go to Tsunade's office right away.

* * *

**--At Tsunade's office--**

As Tsunade was looking through some documents, she was waiting patiently for two Anbus seeing as she sent a letter to the Anbu chied a while ago. She was about to smash her fist in annoyance.

"Hawk and Black wolf presenting, Godaime-sama, what do you need?"

"It's an A ranked mission. My sources told me that four Iwa missing nins were attacking a village near Konoha. Reach the village and capture the enemy and Hawk, I want them alive, I want to deliver them to Iwa."

"Hai, Godaime-sama."

"Black Wolf, meet me at the west gate in half an hour".

"Hai".

"It would be your 25th A ranked mission, isn't it, Black Wolf?"

'Hai."

* * *

**--West Gate--**

Once they met at West Gate, the travel began.

"Black Wolf, since you are the one with suiton affinity, you will take the lead, my fire techniques won't do much to these missing-nins."

"How about some joint attacks, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"When a certain rock is heated, a blast of water is what it takes to break it."

"What do you propose, then?"

"If any of them happens to know some good defense jutsus, we will attack together and penetrate easily."

"Ok, then, enough talk, let's go faster."

"Hai".

When they arrived at the village, there was destruction everywhere, just piles of giant boulders near some buildings. Just when Hawk gave up the mission, saying it was too late, both Anbu encountered iwa jutsus coming at their directions. Hawk and Black Wolf each break to different directions, managing to divide the group of iwa missing-nins.

"So, Konoha came to have some fun, right?"

Surrender or we will have to use force."

"Ok, I'm really scared, you know, you don't scare anyone."

In the intercom, that Anbu just recently acquired them, Black Wolf communicated with Hawk.

"Hawk, close your eyes, when I say, I'll use a genjutsu to blind them all."

"Ok, then."

"Now" – said Naruto making fast handseals and screaming Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Journey into Black Darkness Technique).

After Naruto's technique, everything the iwa nins could see is dark and was sitting targets for the Anbu to attack. So, Black Wolf tackled two of them with a Fuuton infused katana, knocking both of them and Hawk did some hand signs, screaming **Katon Housenka no Jutsu, **hitting some fireballs at the rest of the Iwa nins, burning their stomach and knocking them out.

"Nice work, Black Wolf."

"Thanks."

"Ok, make a kage bunshin and let's carry them to Ibiki-san."

"Hai. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

* * *

**--At Tsunade's office--**

After four hour of mission, two Hawks and two black wolves appeared carrying the iwa missing-nins.

"Mission Accomplished, Hokage-sama" – Screamed hawk, to which Tsunade was actually holding herself from punching the Anbu right there.

"Good work, take them to Ibiki."

"Hai."

With that, both vanished, leaving Tsunade alone to think. _Those two are quite a team, I was thinking of assembling a team of elite anbus for S ranked missions. _Tsunade noticed that there was one paper on her table and she turned to look at it. It was this mission's report. The report said that Black Wolf AKA Uzumaki Naruto made an A ranked genjustu to blind the opponents and they were sitting ducks. _I didn't know Naruto's chakra control was good enough to perform such technique._

"Shizune, get me Black Wolf's history file, I wanna see how he's doing?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, here it is."

"Ok, let me see how that gaki is doing."

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 16

Code name: Black Wolf

Chakra affinities: Fuuton and Suiton

Missions: 10-S / 25-A / 40 – B / 80-C /100 – D.

**Training: **Mastered Raiton Jutsus, Jounin level chakra control, Genjutsu abilities average and right now, training Kenjutsu arts.

**Summon: **Wolf named Ace.

Mental stability: Stable

**Rank: **Chunnin – elite Anbu (Official) Mid-level Jounin (unofficial)

Tsunade was surprised to see that Anbu considered Naruto a jounin according to his skills. She still remembered the day the gaki learned the **Rasengan**, and just how much he grew since he arrived from Jiraya's training. Now come to think about, Tsunade was wondering about Naruto's new face. Some time had already passed and she has never seen his face anymore, only his eyes and the black wolf mask. While Tsunade was thinking, a shinobi entered kicking through her door with a request for backup. It seemed that Team 8 was being captured, because of the information they acquired. _Dammit, Kurenai, just how the hell did your team manage to get caught, you have three chunnins that could sense enemy a mile away._

"Shizune, get Black wolf and Cat here, right away."

"Hai."

"In less than a minute, both Anbus appeared for Tsunade to give their mission."

"Since there are Konoha shinobi on the line here, I'll make this an S ranked mission. You see, team 8 was captured by Kumo, just passed the border between them and the Fire Country, you guys are to retrieve them immediately. – Tsunade managed to look at Naruto's eyes and caught the first glimpse of emotion, since he joined Anbu, he knew who was in Team 8, as well as Cat, but she was completely angry, because they kidnapped her friend."

"Black wolf will be team captain. Dismissed."

'Hai."

Since there was a rescue mission, Anbu were trained to gather chakra through their feet to get there faster, but without wasting enough chakra in case there was a battle to face. After some distance, Cat caught a glimpse of Black Wolf and sensed what many on Anbu had come to fear, his feral grin and his yellow eyes. Suddenly, Naruto took some blood and put his hands on a tree screaming **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, appearing Ace to the aid.

"Black Wolf2, what do you need?"

"It's a rescue mission. I and Cat are the only ones that we're sent, but I can sense there is at least six kumo ninjas there, so we'll need your help."

"Just how do you know that there are six ninjas? – Cat was perplexed."

"Black wolf's right, I can smell six presences, other than Konoha's ninjas". – Ace concluded

"Team 8 happens to have three old friends of mine and I can assure you any of them could sense any enemy approaching, so it means that they were surrounded and surrendered." – Said emotionless Naruto.

"Yeah, I also got a friend there as well. She must be the jounin, her name is…"

"Kurenai" – Said Naruto, showing some major killer intent3, which didn't get unnoticed by Cat.

"He knows Kurenai, but he wasn't on her team of genins, what happened with Black Wolf and Kurenai". – Those thoughts came to her as soon as seeing Naruto getting angry upon hearing her name.

After a while, they have arrived at the place and they saw a house which appeared to show four ninjas seated and two guards standing inside.

"Ok, here is the plan. I'm sure, Ace, that you already know where the enemies, so go with Cat. There are four enemies outside the house and two inside. We have to take the four first, so Cat and Ace, you take the ones on the left there and I'll take the ones on the right. Permission to kill. But use Kenjutsu and stealth assassination, same for you Ace." – (Well, not kenjutsu for him like humans' do. His claws had to do the trick.

"Got it".

The ones outside were disposed immediately by Black Wolf and Cat's stealth assassination and Ace's quick claws. After that, they gathered just outside the house and suppressed their chakra.

"Ok, good job, both of you, now the remaining two inside, I'll cast a genjutsu inside, leaving Cat and me time enough to dispose of the last ones, Ace, thanks for your help, now go rest a bit, after this, I'll go home."

"Ok, good luck."

"Cat, you're ready?"

"Ready when you are."

* * *

**--Inside the house--**

Team 8 was pissed. They were captured by kumo shinobis and they didn't know what to do. Shino sent the call to Konoha for backup, but in order to get where they were, there would be some time. Meanwhile, Kumo could torture them or worse. Little did they know of Naruto's plan just outside the house, when a sudden darkness surrounded them all.

"Genjutsu, just who the hell did this?" – Wondered Kunerai, considering that such technique was pretty damn hard to do.

Suddenly, everyone could hear swords being taken out and attack was heard. Then two bodies fall hard to the ground. When the genjutsu was dispelled by the one who cast it, Team 8, suddenly, saw two Anbus standing in front of them with the kumo ninjas on the ground dead.

"Team 8, we were sent here by hokage-sama to rescue you – Said Black Wolf.

"Finally, I thought you guys would take a while to get here – Growled Kiba, when, suddenly, everyone in the room caught glimpse of Black Wolf's yellow eyes and trembled in fear. Even Cat who unleashed the ropes and the chakra suppression devices was sweating, since she knew of her partner's history at Anbu"

"F-forgive us for my teammate's behavior, Anbu-san, he is just temperamental – Kurenai apologized".

"Forget about it, let's go, Tsunade-sama is worried about you all." – Said Black Wolf

Kurenai was still looking at the Black masked Anbu, she was positive that she heard that voice before, but the eyes sure brought her memories of her 'beloved' blond. Once they left the house, Shino came to Black Wolf and started talking.

"You can fool anyone with that mask, but me you cannot."

"Good for you, Aburame. But tell me just how did the Kumo shinobis managed to fool you, then?"

"They used my teammates against me" – Said Shino, ashamed of the fact that the Anbu was right.

"I see."

"You've changed a lot since I last saw you, Wolf"

"No, Shino, you must be confusing me with one annoying blonde brat did only got in the way of things."

Shino was taken aback by the Anbu's harsh comment. From quite a distance, Kurenai and Hinata were seeing their talk.

So, Kurenai-sensei, this Anbu fellow is quite a guy, is he the one you were sad about?"

"How can you tell, Hinata?"

"By the look you gave him back at the house."

"I can't say for sure, but I sensed a somewhat familiar presence on him". – Kurenai said and Hinata laughed.

"What's so funny, Hinata?"

"It's nothing. I just never thought that my sensei could fall in love with someone the same age as my own. – Said Hinata, leaving towards Kiba and leaving Kurenai's surprised look." - After a while, team 8 and the Anbus were returning from their mission, when Kurenai decided to talk to Cat.

"How are you, Kurenai-chan, feeling better?"

"Hai. Cat, who is he?" Said Kurenai pointing to Black Wolf.

"Oh, he is Konoha's Black Wolf Anbu, the one who saved you guys. I'm sure you sensed the genjutsu used back there, right?" – After a nod, Yuugao continued. "Well, he casted it" – Said Yuugao, checking on Black Wolf's back, since he was leading the squadron.

"Answer me, who is he?"

"I don't know myself; he is the only Anbu who doesn't take his mask off even inside Anbu headquarters. I've never seen his face, but I've seen his eyes and I can tell you he is strong. But I was wondering about something."

"What is it?"

"When we were coming, he told me about his friendship with your team and when I said your name, his killer intent was all around the place. Care to explain?"

"Don't have a clue, my team knows a lot of people and he could be anyone. –Kurenai was caught remembering Hinata's words and then looked at Black Wolf's hair."

Kurenai, during the whole trip, was thinking about the mysterious Black Wolf Anbu and the fact that his presence made her tremble inside, since she sensed the same thing a while ago. After some hours traveling, Team 8 went home and Kurenai followed the Anbus to Tsunade's office.

* * *

**--At Tsunade's office--**

Tsunade was looking at the window when the Anbus and Kurenai shunshined inside.

"How did go?"

"Mission accomplished Tsunade-sama. We disposed of the enemies and recovered every member of Team 8 – Reported Black Wolf."

"Congratulations, both of you – S ranked mission accomplished. Kurenai, how about your mission?"

"Here is the report, Tsunade-sama".

"Thanks. Now, care to explain how a team of trackers were captured."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. The Kumo ninjas surrounded us and captured Kiba's Akamaru, so Kiba was captured, rendering everyone.""

"I see, be careful, Kurenai. Your team should thank Cat and Black Wolf, for saving your asses. They are some of Anbu's elite."

"Hai, arigato, Cat and Black Wolf for saving us".

"**It's our job"** – Black wolf said and vanished.

Kurenai was speechless, she somehow knew that he was Naruto, but such coldness just didn't belong to him at all. So, Kurenai was sad again. She tought her search ended and that she had found her blonde lover. Tsunade was also taken aback by Black Wolf's emotionless remark and turned to look at Kurenai, with some sort of pity. She reached Kurenai and told her about Black Wolf's history, hoping to give some pointers for Kurenai indicating that Black Wolf was indeed Naruto.

"Don't be that way, Kurenai, Black wolf was just as sad as you"

"How, such coldness in his way of words, it's like he is doesn't have blood in his veins?"

"He lost someone very dear to his heart a while ago and he vowed to go mission after mission and training after training, in order to not let this feeling take over him. But you know I don't think he forgot, I believe that his feeling just rose and he was cold. Listen, Kurenai, do you want to talk to him?"

"Yeah, I do, I want to thank him for saving me, but the bastard just shunshined out of here."

"Ok, then, this may be a secret, but tomorrow night he will guard the west gate border, so you can meet him there."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Dismissed, both of you."

* * *

**--At Kurenai's apartment--**

She arrived at her house and took off her clothes, in order to take a little shower. Her mind just couldn't stop thinking about the black wolf Anbu. It was something about him, that resembled her Naruto, but she was remembering the phrase he used it and she has never seen anyone so cold before in her life. When she went to sleep, she remembering what Tsunade told about him and how he suffered, because he lost his loved one. Somehow, Kurenai thought that Tsunade was mentioning Naruto's history for her and it was she who broke his heart. Suddenly, the pain in her heart grew and she couldn't bread anymore, she was trembling of fear just by thinking that she was somehow responsible for turning Naruto into a cold-hearted shinobi. Her mind was trying to compare Naruto and the Black Masked Anbu, although she was confused, cause of the inner personalities of both of them. Sure in appearance, they are similar, but inside they are two different persons.

When 2 AM appeared on her alarm clock, Kurenai was caught thinking about him so much, she wasn't able to sleep. After some time, Kurenai's body overcome the mind and she was sleep, of course, dreaming about her 'beloved' blond.

_Kurenai was in her apartment, it was daylight and she was just awakening when she looked through the windows. It was him, the black wolf masked Anbu standing on a roof near her house. Suddenly, they exchanged looks and he came over to her window asking like an extreme gentleman: - Did you get a good nice sleep, Kurenai-hime? – I sure did, Anbu-san. Kurenai's outfit was rather provocative to say the least. After that, the black masked Anbu entered the apartment, taking off his mask, showing her 'beloved' Naruto with golden hairs shining even more because of the sun, and he gave her a sudden passionate kiss that made her tremble so much on the inside, after all she enjoyed so much when he was dominating her. She could feel his strong arms and chest with lots of scars all over, signifying his experience as a warrior, as both of them was hugging tighter and kissing longer than ever before, showing their passion towards the other. When Naruto went to her neck, her breath stopped for a second and the hormones kicked in, making her moan a lot, because of it. _

If someone watched Kurenai sleeping, she was going from side to side, moaning Naruto's name, as if she was dreaming about what would be like if he just showed up, throw her to bed and just possess her sexually. Unfortunately for Kurenai, someone was indeed watching and taking mental notes of her situation. Not one, but two of her best friends watched her moaning Naruto's name as if he was making love to her in such a way, that even her two friends became aroused at the way Kurenai was describing her dream, even though she was asleep.

"Kurenai, wake up, wake up". – Said Anko.

"What, oh my god, what time it is?"

"Relax, it's just 6:30 am, we wanted to have breakfast together, but according to what we heard, I think you want to be alone for some time. – Said Yuugao, with a fox grin."

"What are you talking about Yuugao?"

"Oh my god, Naruto, continue, don't stop, please, something like that." – Teased Yuugao.

"I dreamed about him, it was wonderful. He was all over my body, kissing just every part of it in such a cool and hot way that I just couldn't help myself and…"

"We got the point, Kurenai, you don't need to tell us – Yuugao was already sweating from her hormones, she knew one thing, though, she was definitely talking to Hayate tonight."

"Yuugao, in all my life, I've never been like this before, and I think you know who he is, since he is your co-worker."

"My co-work…Do you mean Black Wolf is Naruto? Konoha's most feared wolf, Black Wolf is Uzumaki Naruto, once being called a brat by Kakashi-sempai, that Naruto? – Yuugao was speechless, but not surprised. Black Wolf was one of the strongest and most mysterious member of Anbu, but not once did she thought that he was the kyuubi guy."

"Wait, did..did you say 'Black Wolf"?" Asked Anko, showing her fear to her friends.

"Yeah, why?"

"I got to know him. Everyone I know is afraid of him. Some say that he is a wolf disguised as human, because of the way his eyes look when he shows killer intent. Is Black Wolf, Naruto?"

"I believe so, wait does Anko, the one who isn't scared by anything in this world, is afraid of the Anbu? – Giggled Yuugao"

"Did you ever see him, Yuugao?"

"If Kurenai is right, Black wolf and I rescued Team 8 from the hands of Kumo last night".

"And to believe that Kakashi at first, said that Naruto wouldn't ever be suited for ninja duty, I want to ask him now, that he became one of Anbu's elite. – Said Kurenai."

After Kurenai took a quick wake up shower, the three took their breakfast together, but still talking about the mysterious member of Anbu, AKA the Black Wolf. And to say that Yuugao was surprised was as understatement, she was astonished, since she knew that Naruto left to train with one of the sannins Jiraya and became a chunnin in Kumo. What was most surprising for her, it was the fact that one known 'ice queen of Konoha' was falling in love with him.

"But Kurenai-chan, if Black Wolf is in fact this Naruto, what was that "it's our job" thing that he told yesterday, like he didn't feel anything? – Said Yuugao, almost puching herself after receiving a kick from below the table from Anko and seeing the sudden look on Kurenai's face."

"I hurt him and I feel terrible for it. You see, we dated for some time. It was three years ago, Naruto had left with Jiraya-sama for about six months and Tsunade-sama assigned me as well as two chunnins a mission towards Iwa border. When we arrived close to the border, two Iwa Anbus attacked us, knocking the two chunnins in an instant and dispelling the genjutsus I cast upon them, so I was surrounded and already fearing for the worst, to be either tortured to death or be raped. Then, from out of a sudden, a golden blur literally flew by knocking both Anbus with a single kunai, striking the Anbu's neck. It was Naruto, but not the Naruto I came to know when he was a gennin, a grown one, with a chunnin vest and extremely handsome."

"Details my friend, I know I heard this story before, but we'd like you to describe a little better about his appearance."

"Ok, then. After he saved me from the iwa anbus, he lifted his head and looked directly at me with a slight grin that normally a person at his age wouldn't have because of his supposed lack of experience. When I looked at him, I was feeling as if his eyes had already owned me, in such a way. The sun was sending some light on his hair and I at that time could have sworn that his hair was pure gold."

"Ok, then, what did he do after saved you; tell us, Kurenai-chan, you're killing me." Asked Yuugao.

"He looked at my eyes and said _Are you okay, Kurenai-__**hime**__?"_

"Get out of here, I never get a -hime of Hayate-kun, I'm a little jealous, ok continue."

"Since those Anbus's kunai pierced my shoulder, Naruto did some handseals and his hands turned green with healing chakra, he gently put it on my shoulder healing the wound. At first, I was amazed at the warmth of his hand, but then when I caught a glimpse at his eyes, that's when my heart pounded. His eyes was cerulean blue, clearer than the ocean water, I was speechless. After that, I managed to ask him why he helped me."

**Flashback on**

Naruto healed Kurenai's wound like a perfect gentleman, caressing gently with his warm hands and Tsunade started feeling something that she haven't felt before, 'love'. But being the professional she was, she tuned to Kunoichi and started asking.

"Naruto, why did you save me?"

"I was wondering about these woods, when I sensed someone in danger, then I managed to kill them and save you, as to why I saved you, I don't think I need a reason to."

"Baka, those are iwa Anbus, you were foolish to confront them, like you did. You are just a gennin, yet."

"Beside the fact that the way you sound it makes me want to kill myself, I'm no longer a gennin, I'm a chunnin."

"Sorry about that, but when were you promoted?"

"After some new competition being held in Kumo, I managed to beat ever gennin I encountered, earning the title. They just sent the message to Tsunade-sama and she return it with this chunnin vest. Now come to think about it, Kurenai-san, you have beautiful eyes, they're like two shiny rubies. – Said Naruto, earning a blush from Kurenai."

"Naruto-_**kun**_, I… - Kurenai was taken aback by Naruto's complement, as well as more blushed by the –kun added to his name, but she would be more blushed because of what Naruto would be about to say."

"Oh, just hold on a moment, Kurenai**-chan**, it seems your teammates needs rescue, as well. – Said Naruto healing both of them. – And, done, well, they are fine, but they need some rest, Kurenai**-chan**, follow me to a tent I have nearby, so we can treat them. – Said Naruto, earning a nod from Kurenai."

" So, tell me, Naruto-kun, you changed a lot, since I last met you, and I'll be honest, I didn't expect you to grow this much."

"Arigato. You know the thing is the one you meet before it wasn't the real me. As a matter of fact, I appeared to be annoying, smiling a lot, so people would forget about my 'situation', but my plan didn't work at all, since everyone thought of me as being Kyuubi, so I metaphorically took off my mask shortly after leaving Konoha."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back sad memories".

"Don't worry about it and for all I know those won't stop happening". – Said Naruto, showing Kurenai just how painful really is to carry such burden.

"But, why didn't you say this to anyone?"

"I was afraid that those who didn't know, would know and start to hate me, for something I didn't do or even ask for it."

Kurenai was taken aback. She never took the time to know him the way he is now, and a feeling rushed upon Kurenai, 'love', for the first time in her life, she knew what she had to do. She reached him and gave a profound hug on the blonde, making the sexual intent rise between the two of them, resulting in a passionate kiss from both of them. After some intense fight between them in order for the kiss to be unforgettable, they broke it for a little bit of air and a moan out of their mouths were quite hearable.

"Oh my god, Naruto-kun, where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I don't know, Kurenai-chan, I just wanted to kiss you so badly, I just went for it. And let me tell you, if it's dream, I don't want to wake up."

"Me neither."

With that, they gave another passionate kiss that lasted another five minutes. At this point, both their hormones were sky high and the only thought passed through their minds, was making love with each other. So, Kurenai took off Naruto's blouse and was aroused by his puff chest and his six packs, so she started rubbing his chest with her tongue and her hand. Then, Naruto took her chin, raising her face up to his and stole another kiss, making Kurenai moan inside. After the kiss, Naruto started taking Kurenai's vest off, making her topless. With the help of his tongue and his warm hand, he started massaging her breaths, making Kurenai cry in pain for his name, while bitting her lips a little bit.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, don't stop, keep going."

"Where do you want me, Kure-chan?"

"Down here."

"As you wish, kurenai-hime."

When Naruto started licking Kurenai's private area, she just couldn't control her body anymore, since ecstasy took over. To say she was liking, was an understatement, she was loving every second of it, up to the point that she grabbed his hair and pull with such force, as well as squeeze her pussy, showing that she was about to explode from such pleasure.

"Oh my god, Naruto-chan, I'm cumming – Screamed Kurenai."

"Do you like it, Kure-hime?"

"Are you crazy, I loved it. Naruto, tell me, and if you say no, I'll kill you right here."

"What is it my hime?"

"Do you have protection with you?"

"Yeah, I have, Jiraya-sensei lent me some. "

"Oh my god, Naruto, I can't just wait, pick one and please take advantage of me, please."

"Hai",

After Naruto put on his protection, Kurenai pushed him to the ground, sitting on top of Naruto's cock, making her scream out of pleasure. After some time of Kurenai going up and down his cock, Naruto, out of the blue, just through her to the ground and stick it in with such force as to earn a huge moan from Kurenai.

"Niiice move, Naru-kun, just take advantage of me and continue what you're doing, please, because it's so good."

Suddenly, an extreme heat came for both of them, signifying that they were literally on fire, being extremely wet. Suddenly, Naruto, felt a new sensation, indicating that he was about to cum.

"Oh, Kurenai-chan, I'm cumming."

"Oh, me too, please cum inside, I beg you."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it, we're protected, I just want to feel your dick fill every space inside my pussy."

"Oh, I can't hold anymore, Kurenai-chan, I love you."

"I love you too, Naru-kun".

**Flashback off**

And that's how we've met. – Said kurenai to her friends, still remembering of her dream, as well as earning two glares of women panting because of their hormones being kicked in. _Oh my god, I'm definitely seeing Hayate today, I can't hold this any longer, what's wrong with me, am I picturing Naruto and Kurenai having sex, oh my god, I'm, god this is killing me_ – Yuugao's thought rushed through her mind like crazy.

"uh..Yuugao-chan, are you alright? You look like you're sweating over there, you're not picturing me and Naruto in your head, now are you, cause if you are, please stop it, it's very perverted." – Said Kurenai, for Yuugao to just snap out of her little dream.

"Oh no, Kurenai-chan, I was just thinking about my boyfriend, that's all, heehehe – She lied, 'damn I have to control myself when I see Black Wolf, if I see him I'll start imagining him taking over Kurenai and just taking control of the situation, showing her who is dominating, oh my god, I'm sweating again."

"Kurenai-chan, I'm speechless. The way you told, I could imagine how big your love is for him". – Yuugao said, almost caressing her own body for an instant, much to the dismay of Kurenai, who just curse herself from telling such story to two of the most perverted women in Konoha.

"Yeah, I wonder if I'll ever have that, again."

"So, tell me, how did you hurt him, Kurenai-chan?" Asked Yuugao, after receiving a kick from under the table by Anko.

"What?"

"It's okay, Anko-chan, when I arrived at Konoha from my mission, I don't know why, but I suddenly had a feeling that it wouldn't be right to be with a guy half my age, so I decided to look for other one closer my age. When he returned from his trip, he saw me with Asuma and was crushed. And now, my heart is crushing me again, oh my god."

Here you go, Kurenai. – Said Anko.

I think he still loves you, Kurenai-chan,

"How do you know that?"

"Cause of the way he acted, when I mentioned your name when you're captured, he wasn't worried about his friends, but he was with you." – Said Yuugao, cheering Kurenai.

"I hope you're right."

"You will meet him, tonight, won't you?"

"Hai."

"So, tell him just how you feel. Just come to him, as if you were still in your dream and tell him how you feel."

"Thank you, Yuugao-chan and Acko-chan. I will."

At 8, all the three of them went different ways and Kurenai was cheerful again, she would get together with her love.

* * *

**1 In this fic, Naruto never signed the contract with Toads.**

**2 Since Naruto was Anbu, Ace learned that He could not call him by his name.**

**3 Not Kyuubi's killer intent, but his own scary feral grin.**


	5. The encounter

**Chapt****er 5 – The encounter**

Naruto woke up the next day, with sudden feelings all over the place. After he came home from Team 8 retrieval mission, somehow seeing Kurenai again, made him feel occasional chest pains that were driving him insane. When he realized that Kurenai was captured by Kumo shinobis, he could feel anger, not kyuubi anger, since he didn't want to rely on the fox anymore, but killing intent anger, he wanted to save her more than anything. If this happened before he became Anbu, he would charge against the Kumo shonobis, head on without thinking twice, probably causing his and her death in the process.

Naruto realized that in the past, his actions couldn't be more wrong. He cursed himself for not thinking about changing before. If he changed, no one would have to suffer to protect him like the way people did before. Naruto got out of the bed and went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, waking up Ace, who was sleeping on the couch. The wolf saw Naruto's face and eyes, and managed to see everything that he needed to know. Naruto was sad, angry and disappointed at himself and Ace, just by looking at him, could read him like an open book. In fact, over time, Ace became the only one who understood Naruto, since ever. Sure there was Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, Sandaime, Tsunade, Jiraya and some of the Rookie 9, but Ace was the one Naruto could count to share some feelings and both of them knew that.

"What's the matter, kid? I can see in your eyes, is there something wrong?"

"I'm disgusted at myself for not realizing before that I was weak and didn't do anything about it. Now it's already late, if I'd realized two years ago, when I graduated at the academy, I would be much stronger and people wouldn't have to underestimate me or downsize me. If I showed everyone that I didn't have to resort to his power all the time, than they would drop this hatred."

"Not everyone can fight the demon's will, kid, I already told you that. Back when you were at the academy, you didn't have the experience you have now, thanks to your time at Anbu Special Forces and our battles together. But you've got to realize that your past is far gone now and there is only the present and the future. No one can live based on past events, you have to live according to the present and the future."

"I know that, but if I were stronger before, then…"

"For the love of god, kid, stop winning about the past, cause no good can come of this. I'm sorry I have to say this, but your past has to be forgotten so that the present and the future can appear, if you let past obscure your judgment, you'll never grow up and may well end up dead in battle." - Ace understood Naruto, but he had to improve his self steam a little bit. "Kid, you're one of Konoha's elite Anbu, you should be proud of what you accomplished right now."

"Your're right, Ace, sorry for that, I guess that I let my emotions get in the way again."

"Kid, your emotions are what keep you alive in the first place, without instinct; you're no different than any cold-hearted murderers, who are just in for the kill. It came the time for you to do something that let you cope with your stressful missions. But I believe that you already got one, don't you. You have heart to protect this village, so that's not a problem. There is another issue in your mind, isn't it?"

"How can you tell?"

"When I looked in your eyes, I felt three different kinds of emotions, Sad, Disappointment and Anger. And I pretty much remember how your eyes were shining yellow yesterday of anger towards the kidnappers of Team 8" – Said Ace, much to the surprise of Naruto, which by this time, knew that he couldn't hide anything from his friend and partner in battle.

"I can't hide anything from you, now can I?"

"No, you cannot, now how is it, is it that Cat masked Anbu? Or is the Genjutsu specialist jounin?"

"The jounin, her name is Kurenai".

"By the look in your eyes, I can tell that you have feelings for her".

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm think I may be in love with her. During my training trip with Jiraya-sensei, I came to encounter her, being cornered by two Iwa Anbus, so I rescued her, killing them. When we exchanged looks, it was like time stopped and I could see those blood red ruby eyes looking at mine. After that, it was safe to say that I had the best week of my life with her, but she had to return to Konoha to report for her failed mission and disappeared. When I returned home, I went to look for her only to know that she was with another man." – Explained Naruto, while Ace was paying attention.

"She broke your heart, didn't she?"

"A lot actually"

"I've had a glimpse about her, as well, kid, and I can tell people's emotions just by looking through people's eyes. I can say that she is feeling just like you're feeling right now. If you're telling me that both of you exchanged looks and then connected, I can tell you this, she feels the same about you."

"I just hope you're right, Ace, now we've got to go to Anbu headquarters, if you want, breakfast is on the table, I'll be taking a shower and put my Anbu gear."

"Thanks, I was kind of hungry" – Said Ace as he lied down on the couch once again. After some time, Naruto appeared on the living room with his Anbu uniform with his black mask on this hand, looking at Ace. When he put that mask, he is no longer Naruto, he is Black Wolf and he knew that.

Once he put on the mask, he became focused on the task at hand. They exchanged looks with each other and then went out of the apartment. Both of them went jumping rooftops so fast that the naked eye could only see to black blurs and then it was gone. While they were jumping, they passed one red-eyed kunoichi's apartment and surprisingly enough, she was looking at the window when Black Wolf and Ace were passing by and she saw them passing in less than a second, but that was enough for Black Wolf and Kurenai to look at each other.

* * *

**--At Kurenai's apartment--**

She still had some time until she had to meet Team 8, so she just stood near her window, looking at Konoha getting ready for the day, since shops were starting to open and the people were starting to gather through the streets. She was, then, looking at the sky, wondering how her beloved was doing; she was wondering what to tell him when they would meet at the West Gate at midnight. She was confident that they could be together again and her heart would finally beat the normal way, she couldn't take that anymore, every day it pounded harder and just couldn't stop. Today would be the day that she would confess her love to him.

Suddenly, she felted two very strong signatures coming close to her and she tensed a little bit. When the two blurs appeared in front of her, she was shocked, it was him and a big black wolf, it was Black Wolf Anbu, AKA Uzumaki Naruto and somehow she saw his blue cerulean eyes for one second, time enough to show her that Black Wolf was in fact Naruto and she was extremely happy. She would get him back to her again and no one would stop that.

* * *

**--Team 8's training ground--**

Kurenai was the first one to arrive, since she got up earlier. A few minutes later, Hinata and Kiba arrived, then Shino arrived just moments later.

"Good morning, Team, how are you doing" – Greeted Kurenai, seeing their faces.

"What happened to you, guys, what everyone is sad about?"

"It's about our last mission Kurenai-sensei, we were captured by Kumo shinobis and we had to resort for outside help." Kiba said, speaking from his team, while earning nods from the other two.

"I see. There was your first failure, isn't it? Yeah, that was hard for me too. But what you've got do is train harder so that this won't happen again."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei. But something about that Black Masked Anbu really intrigues me, right Akamaru?" – Everyone looked at Kiba, seeing that he was the only one still clueless of the fact that the Black Masked Anbu was in fact Naruto.

"What about him, Kiba?" – Asked Kurenai, trying not to tell the truth about the black masked Anbu to Kiba, since the other two did already know about it.

"Well, I felt like I already knew him, somewhat, but the genjutsu he used, it vanished any of my expectations in order to recognize him. I don't know any genjutsu user other than yourself Kurenai-sensei."

"Kiba, Anbus are considered Konoha's best shinobis, it's no wonder they are as strong as you've noticed. But I can guarantee Kiba that you know him better than you think you do, in fact I think that everyone in here knows who he is, but since he wears a mask, it's for a reason and you should tell no one about this, got it?" - After a nod from their team, they separated from each other for a light spar, Kurenai and Hinata, Shino and Kiba.

"So, Kurenai-sensei, do you finally manage to see the Black Masked Anbu?"

"I did. I could see his eyes as he was flying by next to my apartment, but there was another creature with him, something like a wolf, it was quite strange?"

"Did you think he got the wolf contract, he could be his summon."

"Maybe, but I've never seen a summon walk close to the summoner, all the time. I believe that the wolf is like Akamaru is to Kiba."

"There is a possibility, Kurenai-sensei, but maybe he is both a summon and his partner?"

"A summon and a partner? Could it be? I don't Know Hinata."

After about three hours of training, Team 8 said their goodbyes to each other, since they didn't have any missions today, much to Kurenai's happiness, cause she would be furious if the one time she was to meet Naruto, Tsunade would send them on a mission. Kurenai was walking through the crowded streets of Konoha, minding her own business, thinking about her encounter/date with the blonde Anbu elite, when a message was delivered to her by the Hokage's personal hawk. '_Tsunade-sama, if you put me on a mission, you'll regret'._

* * *

**--At Tsunade's office--**

When Kurenai entered Tsunade's office, she was already expecting to be sent on a mission, cursing her luck. She entered and saw not only Tsunade, but Jiraya as well, looking at her with a small grin on their faces, '_what are those two planning?'_.

"Kurenai, please take a seat?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama, Jiraya-sama, what can I be of service?"

"Actually, it's about your encounter with Black Wolf tonight while he is doing border patrol near the west bridge. You were able to see how he reacted when you thanked him for saving all of you, right? So, you know as I know that he's no longer the same Naruto everyone used to know. It seemed that he joined Anbu with two purposes, and I believe that he will share them with you, since what I know it's only a lucky guess. After all this time, I don't know anyone that can be so unpredictable like him. When I met him the first day, I couldn't stand his bouncing all the time. After some time, I became used to him, and his referring me as Baa-chan. When he returned and called me Tsunade-sama, my heart froze instantly, suddenly the Naruto standing in front of me, wasn't the real him and I even believe he was brainwashed. During his time in Anbu, he grew a lot stronger, faster, fearless and…EMOTIONLESS. It was not because of the mask, everyone could see Anbu's eyes, but when he showed his eyes to me, it was the first time I sensed fear, just by looking at someone. I figured that I was surprised because of his sudden change of feelings. The reason why I'm telling you this is because you'll be meeting him and given the fact that what you've done to him, I'm worried about…" – Tsunade was cut short by Kurenai.

"I know what I did to him, Tsunade-sama. I know very much. Every time I think of him or when I see him or even when I hear his voice, my heart stops and every time I have a feeling of extreme regret of what I've done to him. Tsunade-sama, Jiraya-sama, I know how you like him, as well, I think that you guys see him as a son figure and he too cares deeply for both of you, I know that because he told me when we were together at the forest. I don't know why he doesn't call you like you're used to, maybe if he did, he would give away his identity to anyone, I don't know."

"Kurenai, you have to realize that Naruto fights an everyday battle with Kyuubi, he just can't give in to his emotions, just like anyone". – Said Jiraya.

"With all due respect to both of you, but Naruto isn't a kid anymore, he has killed already, killed without the Kyuubi's influence, he cared for everyone in this village, even though no one carried for him. He has become a part of Anbu's elite, a fate that many shinobi here, with much less burden than Naruto and still couldn't be able to do what he did. Do not underestimate him or treat him like some sort of child who doesn't know what he's doing, because if that was true, than Kyuubi would've destroyed us all years ago. Naruto controls it, Naruto shows it who's in charge. And on top of that, he managed to melt my heart by only looking directly through my eyes, something that I once thought that no man could ever do." – Said Kurenai, bursting with tears and extremely proud of defending Naruto like she did.

Tsunade and Jiraya were flabbergasted by Kurenai's outburst; sure they knew that she and Naruto had a relationship, but until now, Kurenai didn't proved that she was in love with him. They have the same thought in their minds, as to why he became what he did and they manage to realize that their adopted son was already a man, a shinobi of the Leaf, deadly to his enemies and caring to the ones 'precious people' to him. The reasons why Naruto became Anbu was to get stronger and protect everyone from Akatsuki, since they would come after him, with his 'disappearance', nobody would have to protect him, because of his burden.

"Kurenai, on behalf of the sannin's name and Godaime, we humbly apologize for what we said. You're right, we underestimated him in a way, we didn't expect him to get this far, and up to now we wasn't entirely sure about your feelings for him. Now that you showed us just exactly how you feel about him, I can say that you guys will have a great future together. Now I know of the reason why he became Anbu, and I believe that you know as well, right?"

"To protect everyone from the burden he carries, so he doesn't have to worry about other ones protecting him from the Akatsuki." – Said Kurenai, with tears still falling, while earning nods from Jiraya and Tsunade.

"Right. Kakashi was right after all. This is the real Naruto. The one we used to know, was actually wearing a cheerful mask all the time, hiding his true self. Naruto with the Black Mask, vowed to carry alone his burden and he would prefer to kill himself if that what it would take to protect his precious people. We don't have to worry about his condition, because he is already all grown up and is a real Ninja of the Leaf, no less, no more."

Kurenai was relieved to say the least, she didn't know why she outburst like that in front of not only two sannins, but also the godaime hokage, but she didn't regret what she said, since those words were true. Sure she was a professional, sure she was respectful, but somehow she felt like she had to back Naruto up from these two and she felt extremely proud of what her love had accomplished just out of his confidence and inner strength and to think that he was willing to carry the Kyuubi's burden all by himself, it amazed her even more, now that she thought about it. Kyuubi was responsible for the worst attack in Konoha since its foundation and Naruto is the one to control the beast with his own body. He would prefer to kill himself than to let anyone suffer because of what he was chosen to restrain.

"Tsunade-sama, it's getting late, is there anything else you need me for?"

"No, Kurenai, you're dismissed. Sorry for what we sad, we didn't put into consideration about how much you wanted to be with him, and that just proves that he has the heart of a warrior and that his legend would continue. I'm looking forward to seeing what you two would accomplish together."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I know we will".

* * *

**--At Anbu's headquarters--**

It was already 9 pm and those who didn't have families to go to, would stay in case there was an emergency call for the Hokage. In the training ground, you could see Black Wolf fighting against Hawk. These two were the ultimate Anbu's duo and they have accomplished a lot of missions together. B/A/S ranked mission, you name it. Each one protecting the other. And their combined attacks, prove to be unstoppable, since Black Wolf's wind part affinity would enhance Hawk's fire jutsus, to an extent that they could wipe out an army with just two jutsus: **katon gouyakyuu no jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball) **and Black Wolf's **fuuton Daitoppa**.

Now, they were only focusing on taijutsu contest, both of them were panting a little bit, because both of them happen to have great chakra reserves and could hold on longer than almost everyone in Anbu. Both of them went charging each other, with their chakra enhanced arms almost crashing together, creating a little wave of charka through the training area breaking a few windows, because of that. When they noticed, they decided to stop of fear that the bill would be sent to them, so they stopped and laughed a bit like they were buddies their whole life.

Naruto found a friend in Anbu, a colleague and a rival all in a same person, likewise Hawk did. Black Wolf's once sadness in the morning was long gone and Ace was a witness to that. He was watching their fight and was quite impressed with their moves. Ace had to realize that he did change as well, he had seen a partner in Naruto and a friend, so he was not a lone wolf anymore, now he travelled alongside another wolf, just as deadly and just as strong. Ace found a home in Konoha and he enjoyed going to the Hokage monument with Naruto to just watch the sunset's effect on Konoha. That was their place.

"Hawk-san, it's almost time for my mission of border patrol, I really should get going."

"If you ask me, I think you're crazy of doing this hell border patrol missions and I think you're even more crazy for volunteering for this" – Hawk said.

"Hey, I don't complain, its peace and quiet out there, Anbus needs that every once in a while and that was how I met Ace, so I don't regret volunteering". Said Naruto looking at Ace.

"I guess you're right, we see just so many crap, there sometimes is nice to just relax a bit, too bad I like the rush of our missions. Don't get to soft, Black Wolf or I might just kick your ass, the next time."

"Now who is the crazy talking?"

"Black Wolf, I'm off for tonight, see you tomorrow?"

"See ya. So, Ace, let's head to the west gate for our mission" – Naruto said and Ace just disappeared, playing a little game.

"Oh, so it's like that, isn't it?" Come here, you, I'll get you for this."

"Let's just see you try, gaki".

"Don't push your luck, you're just winning because you had a head start."

In less than then ten minutes, Naruto and Ace travelled all the way to the West Gate, until they reached their favorite spot, a log that faced the river which in time mirrored the image of the full moon, much to the wolves' happiness, since they both enjoyed the beauty of the moon reflecting through the calm river water. Also, Naruto could just relax hearing the sound of the calm water making its way towards to meet another river very slowly, sending Naruto a natural sound that brought him utter piece.

* * *

**--With Kurenai--**

When she looked at the clock, it was only one minute to midnight so she opened her door and started jumping rooftops to reach there in a peaceful way as to not alert any other Anbus. She was wondering a bit before looking at the sky and noticed that today it was full moon and the beauty of it was just indescribable to her. Little did she know that her lover was staring at the same view from his spot by the woods.

Her heart was betting steady now, showing her that her decision of meeting him was the best thing to do; she would go there and confess her love to him, like she should have done a while ago, when he returned from his training trip. When she reached the enormous gate, she ironically compared the size of the gate with Naruto, seeing that he was everything to her, he would protect her, just like these gates would protect Konoha.

She saw an opening on the gate which could only mean that Black Wolf had passed through the gate and was fulfilling his mission. She was wondering why Naruto chose to be here every week on this particular date, patrolling the west board. She came to learn from Tsunade that Naruto did volunteer for this kind of mission and she didn't know why he did this. _Does he sleep once in a while? _She was amazed at how much stamina Naruto had, if he could be a part of Anbu Elite and still be up until this time. But then, again, this would be one of the many things that were impressive about him. Since she saw him on the forest, he was everything a woman could ask for in a man: _loving, caring, respectful and quite handsome_. Kurenai blushed at the last complement. She remembered how he looked like back then and she wondered how much he grew physically all this time.

As she passed the gate, she noticed that the full moon was illuminating everything and that the forest would receive constant moonlight, demonstrating to her this ultimate view of a forest being illuminated by the full moon. She was flabbergasted, she couldn't have thought of a better place or a better time to do what her heart intended for her to do all along. When she was walking towards a small river, her jaw dropped all the way to the ground. She was paying close attention to the way the moon's reflection on the river would be so damn beautiful and yet she couldn't find her lover or any trace of his chakra signature. She was beginning to feel like she was too late, thinking that he did already leave, but she took away that thought, since his mission would end to another fifteen minutes and he had to be here.

Suddenly, her eyes shifted the moon's reflection on the river and noticed a figure seated on a log near a four legged creature. As she was approaching the guy, her heart started beating fast, but it wasn't like anything she felt before, it was beating of anticipation of meeting again with her lover. A few more steps, she could already see the black masked Anbu sitting there staring at the moon as well. Suddenly, she heard two words that make her heart feel much better. Two words that only the one blonde companion could say, seeing that he was the one who gave the complement to Kurenai, when they met at the iwa forest.

"RED ROSE" – Whispered Naruto still looking at the reflection of the moon, or at least from Kurenai's view of where he would be looking.

"It's been a while, Anbu-san" – Kurenai's professional tone would never be lost, as she earned the rank of Konoha's jounin for a reason, although she was just waiting to tell him about her feelings for the blonde.

"Two and a half years. It's astonishing to me that you could be more beautiful than before, Kurenai-san". – Even though Naruto was still on a mission and still hidden behind the black wolf mask, that didn't mean that he couldn't be himself, that didn't mean that he couldn't be charming and romantic to the one woman who earned his heart like no one had before in his life. But still she was the one that also tore it apart, when started dating another man and although Naruto wanted to move this thought from his head, he couldn't, at least not by his own will, not yet anyway. Anbu can change a man's way of thinking, after some horrified views of battle scenes and body parts just hanging from trees.

"Still charming as ever, I see. You've become strong, **blue eyes**, your name is becoming very famous throughout the shinobis, you know. **Konoha's black wolf**." – Naruto turned his mask to see the beauty who sit next to him on the log. He never knew that his name was being every shinobi and kunoichi's dialogue, nor that he cared about, gossip was one of the many things he despised, since only a few comments were true and those were highly changed to make a compelling story to the ones who liked to hear. But the name Kurenai mentioned, he was really thinking about. She never called him by the color of his eyes and was caught wondering if Kurenai did that in order to give the Anbu a complement, without giving away his cover.

"I don't tend to believe in rumors and gossips, Kurenai-san, all of them are highly overrated and the person would change the events only in order to give the story more emotions. But I know that you don't believe what people say, do you, Kurenai-san?" – Asked Naruto with emotionless tone behind his mask. What he didn't notice until just now, that he couldn't take his eyes off hers. It was like they were exchanging looks all over again.

"Normally I wouldn't, but the stories came from Godaime-sama herself so I don't think she would make a story up just to bolt your status to everyone."

"All Tsunade-sama knows about it's the mission, it's that either was accomplished or failed, since she only have a report to base her stories, she don't know what really happens at missions. But given my team's successful assignments, I could see that we're doing well". – Kurenai thought for a moment, but decided to leave the thought, sure he was being modest regarding his abilities, but since Anbu work undercover, one Anbu's abilities were only known by his colleagues, as a matter of keeping the element of surprise.

"I wouldn't take you for modest, Anbu-san, but even if you wouldn't recognize, people can, I know I do, as well as Kakashi-san and the Hokage-sama."

"Huh, there was a time back when I was graduating from the academy, when I actually cared for other's opinion about either myself or my abilities as a shinobi. Funny how time changes a person, ain't it?" – Kurenai knew that Naruto, back then, was only wearing his cheerful mask all the time and she knew that the person in front of her was the real Naruto, strong, charming, respectful and determined. She loved those qualities in him as she was beginning to lose her emotionless tone on the conversation, seeing that her lover was now highly matured mentally and wouldn't say anything as to endanger any negative situation.

"I see, so…"

"How's Asuma doing?" - There it was. He popped the question that needed to be answered in order for him to start opening his heart for her. Naruto looked at the sudden sad eyes on the Kunoichi's face and knew that she was somehow ashamed regarding this issue.

"You were waiting to make this question all along, didn't you Anbu-san? As to the answer, I am no longer dating him." When hearing that, the anbu turned to see her eyes studying her response and he somehow knew she was speaking the truth. As to Kurenai, she knew that she had to talk to him about it, but she just couldn't keep this from him, as she would be confessing his love to him.

"Why?" Asked Naruto without the need of any other word, so to Kurenai to talk a deep breath and start proceeding to her mission.

"I was only fooling myself with him. Deep down inside, I knew that my heart belongs to someone else and I just couldn't fool him with false hopes. It's not him the one I'm in love with."

"Who is then?" – Naruto, since was behind his mask, managed to hide his anticipation about hearing the answer to his question. To him, she was the only one in his heart, that what it is and that what's always will be. But he didn't know she felt the same for him. His heart was starting beating again, not with anger, not with sadness, but anticipation, anticipation to her if his beloved would think of him as he thought of her.

"The one I'm in love with, Anbu-san, well, I would rather show much than telling his name, is that alright to you, Anbu-san?" Kurenai suddenly made a decision that she would kiss him right there, she couldn't take it anymore, even though her experience manage to control her anxiety, her heart was winning and she couldn't hold much longer.

"Do as you wish" – Mumbled Naruto, not even bothering to display a cool response. To him if felt like the world could end at any time, if it were to depend on what Kurenai wished to show to him, but after what Kurenai intended to do, Naruto wouldn't need to worry.

In what we could be seen as an ending love scene movie, Kurenai just put Naruto's entire mission at huge risk, taking away his mask in a reflex manner, putting her arms around the now unmasked Anbu and started kissing him with enough passion that Naruto was frozen for a second. Out of a sudden, his heart pounded on him like crazy and his mind was acknowledging the fact that his beloved kunoichi was kissing him. Naruto returned the kiss with extreme pleasure, as they were kissing right in front of the mirror image reflection of the full moon, making one hell of a picture, one that both of them would cherish for the rest of their lives. The moment was recorded inside their brains. After a few minutes, they break the kiss because of air and both of them just right to do this, as if fate had come knocking on their doors.

"You're in love with me, Kurenai-hime? I…I..

"Ever since our little affair at the Iwa forest, I couldn't stop thinking about you, Naruto, when I returned to Konoha, I was frightened. People called me the 'ice queen of konoha' for a reason, you know? I just didn't open my heart to any one at all, but I will not lie to you, I was afraid of our age difference, I was afraid that people would comment behind my back, I was afraid of how would our relationship would be and out of shame and apprehension, I did the most stupid thing I've ever done in my life and started dating Asuma. I did it because I thought that it would be better if I dated people my age, but somehow I could feel that was fooling myself as my heart was already taken and it was you, Uzumaki Naruto, for the moments we exchanged looks until we're sleeping together, I am truly sorry for what I did and beg for your forgiveness. I was weak and I didn't follow what my heart was showing me all along, it was you, Naruto-kun and will always be you". – Kurenai was now bursting through tears right now on Naruto's chest with his arms around her, showing her how he felt about her. Kurenai, suddenly, felt what her heart was showing her, it was that warm feeling she always had when Naruto hugged her with his arms and keep her safe, more like she was listening to his heart.

"Kure-chan, when I saw you with Asuma, I won't lie to you, it hurt like hell, believe me. But as my carrier in Anbu was going, I just couldn't stop thinking about those blood ruby eyes of yours. When I first saw them, I instantly felt something inside my body, I was trembling. Trembling from a feeling that, until then, I haven't felt anything that could even resemble a sparkle of what it was. I had dreams about us almost every night I had clearance to rest. Since that day in the forest, I knew that I was in love with you, Kurenai-hime, but now I think that feeling grew up to a point that I know if I lost you again, I just wouldn't know what to do anymore. I'm in love with you, Kurenai-chan and I'll always love you as you are now registered in my mind and in my heart".

"You always had a way with words, Naru-kun, I feel the same way and when you're not around, somehow my chest hurt a lot, only to remind me that you are the one for me and you always will."

"I love you, Kurenai-chan"

"I love you too, Naruto-kun".

With that, they returned one deep and strong kiss with each other. If anyone would see it, it would resemble as a couple trying to get back from the time they weren't together. That last kiss just counted for their two years apart and they were going with all their might in order to compensate from what they missed. When they break up for air, a voice started saying in broke the attention of the couple, as well as a surprised look from Kurenai.

"I hate to interrupt your moment, but black wolf has an identity to hide, while on a mission and I would hate if any enemy came to realize that Konoha's black wolf was in fact Uzumaki Naruto, so you better put these, so we can go home." Said Ace, holding Naruto's mask on his mouth.

"Give me that, Ace, sorry, Kurenai-hime, but my companion here is right, that kiss was the best that I ever had, but try not to take away my mask again, okay, I would hate if my enemies found out that you were with me, because they would come to you to get me."

"I understand, Anbu-san. Do not worry about that, I enjoyed that kiss as well, but I have to say to you that I don't regret what I did for even a second, it felt wonderful and spontaneous, I've never done that before in my life and I loved to do that to you, it felt like I couldn't do better, you know."

"It felt wonderful all right, I'd never imagine you doing that, it felt great. Now how about we go to my place and so we can compensate for the time lost and then tomorrow we can have breakfast together, how just that sound?"

"I would like that, Anbu-san. Can I tell you something? I think you'll enjoy it pretty much?" Whispered Kurenai, with a foxy yet perverted grin on her face, much to Naruto's already perverted mind, while remembering the last time they had sex.

"Go ahead."

"I a…always wanted to have sex with an Anbu." – Whispered Kurenai in Naruto's eyes with a smooth voice that awaken every one of Naruto's hormones that were asleep at the moment, making his body trembled with excitement, but since he was awaken, his prankster side awoke as well, so he joined the conversation on equal terms, showing an enhanced foxy grin that Kurenai always feared it. When she saw it, she was already cursing herself for teasing her lover like that, she damn well knew it would be one hell of a night, only by seeing Naruto's foxy grin.

"Do you now, I'm glad you feel that way, **my hime**, because you're in for a little ride with me, tonight, that I can assure you." – Said Naruto to Kurenai, now whispering to her ear, making Kurenai nose bleed just by thinking about it and she could already feel his body on top of her own, sweeting like a pig and moaning her name out of pure pleasure and lust.

**

* * *

****--At Naruto's apartment--**** (LEMON SCENE: ACTION)**

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment, he took away his mask and gave his usual smile that could send Kurenai to the sky 'rocket speed' and she couldn't stop drooling over him. Back when they're outside, she was so caught up on kissing him that she forgot that he now looked hotter than ever, his hair grew, showing a spike golden hair and that whisker marks, she could just stare at his face and die as a happy woman. If only his face was the best part of him, she would be able to control herself a little better, but as he took off his Anbu's gear and remained with a sleeveless shirt, she noticed the tattoo carved on this well toned muscles and love scenes just popped out of her head. _Just how did he get so perfectly handsome? Back then, he was already good looking, but now he's…he's breath taking and jaw dropping HOT_. Kurenai couldn't stop thinking about it, sure she loved him for his personality and his blue cerulean eyes but that didn't mean she could not drool like a fan girl over him and her hormones were jumping like crazy inside of her. _I can't take it anymore, I want him now, right here, yeah, here Is perfect_.

Naruto was staring at her a little bit confused; he didn't thought for a second that konoha's most beautiful woman would drool over him. She was beautiful, her eyes just hypnotized him and her body, well, Naruto was concentrating himself in case he had a nose bleed, he remembered seeing her naked before, he remembering even having sex with her, still he could stare at her body every day and still he would drool for the girl his heart belonged.

"Kurenai-hime, what don't you make yourself 'comfortable', I'll just take my uniform off and be right back here with you." – Said Naruto focusing his eyes on her, like he could see through her.

"Ok..Okay, Naruto-kun, I will be waiting for you, you wouldn't mind if I take some of my clothes off, now would you?" – Said Kurenai, in to Naruto's teasing game.

"Of course not, in fact I would even prefer that you did just that, my hime, I'll be right back for you."

To say that Kurenai was melting on Naruto's couch would be an understatement; she was feeling like inside of a volcano in eruption as a thought came to her. _What with all the teasing, I always cursed those Icha Icha series and now I'm just behaving like one of the main characters, this is not me…I never teased before in my life…But Naruto is a born prankster…and he does it so well…I could as well tease him as well…now turning to think about, he enjoy being teased, doesn't he?...I better not push it though, I don't know what he could do…but then again he was known as Konoha's most unpredictable ninja…so I can't expect less from him…it's just when he teases me, I feel like I'm going out of my mind, my hormones jumps like crazy and the only thing I can imagine is him naked on top of me pleasuring me one hundred percent…I better took some of my clothes off, then…let's just see how his face will be…I can't wait to see his looks when he sees me naked on his couch…oh my god, I'm loving this…I never felt better in all my life. You're really worthy a wait, Naruto-kun. _

When Naruto put his robe on his back and went back to his living room, his jaw dropped, he couldn't contain the nose bleed anymore, no one could at this circumstances. In front of him, lay Kurenai's naked form lying on the couch with the sexiest and most teasing position he has ever seen before, it was breath taking and he just couldn't take his eyes of her lover's hot body. Inside his mind, he was thanking Kami or whichever god for doing this. Kurenai was waving for him to come to her and just take advantage of her, right there. She was enjoying the teasing a lot and the looks of Naruto's face was just what she wanted. The look a man gives when his woman appears before him, wanting him to just start kissing her and massage her entire body. But Naruto would never lose the battle, he was too damn proud of this ability. He took his eyes from her hot body and turned to look at her eyes with such passion and showing a slightly perverted grin with a mixture of deep blue and feral yellow color, stopping her dead on her track. She could feel that she was losing the battle, Naruto was far too strong of a fighter for her, she just couldn't handle herself anymore. When he looked at her with those eyes, she instantly turned to liquid form and was just going to vapor state, sure she was naked but she felt like she was inside a heater and just couldn't hold anymore.

"_Oh…my god…I give up…he is the best…What was I thinking, trying to tease him more than he did to me, I can't take it anymore, just his eyes looking at my own it's hard to breathe, let alone try to tease him back….he could as well do anything to me, I'm his to have…please take advantage of me, Naruto, please I beg you." _Thought Kurenai.

"It's impossible, but your body is even more beautiful than before, Kurenai-hime, I could just stare at him all day." – Said Naruto as he approached her. Her eyes crossed with his own, _big mistake._ Her heart was pounding like crazy and what he did, then, Kurenai just lost all the blood she had, when Naruto took off his robe and showed his well toned, six packed, breath-taking body to her, she was fighting like crazy not to pass out from blood loss as he was approaching her face. Then, with his hand he picked her chin with two fingers and lifted her head up to a position where they would kiss and they did just that. The kiss that they shared was so passionate that pheromones were licking out of their bodies, setting the perfect mood for the perfect love making. While kissing her, Naruto just layed down so he could got on top of her, taking his hands and massaging every little place of her back, receiving some soft moan from her beloved one. From Kurenai's part, she was hugging his wide body and feeling his back muscles with hard intensity that her soft arms could muster at him. She was feeling his back and was taken aback by how stronger he had become, from his training. Right now, she lost all of the dizziness she had when she saw his body and his hormones took entire control of her mind, letting her thoughts only to be focused on the blond on top of her, kissing her passionately and rubbing his hands on her body. When they broke the kiss, Kurenai started talking…moaning his name.

"Oh my god, Naruto, you are one hell of a guy, that kiss with you on top of me, was just the best thing of my life and I can't wait to see and feel what you will do to me."

"I really enjoyed as well, my hime."

Right now Naruto's lips got out of Kurenai's mouth level and started kissing her neck and breeding at them at the same time, earning a deeper moan from kurenai. After that, he started going lower with his tongue on her body, licking her all over and still massaging the other places with his hands. Right now, Kurenai was going crazy from the inside, Naruto didn't do half of the thing he did the last time and she was all wet inside. When he got down there and started licking, all hell broke and Kurenai closed her eyes, biting her lips so much, wanting to scream his name, as a form of waiting to continue and to never stop. Suddenly, his finger were inside as well, so Kurenai just couldn't hold anymore, she had to let go, it was just too much for her to handle.

"Oh my…Oh my god…Oh Naruto…Naruto…I'm cumming, I love you so much. - Kurenai couldn't believe what happened, she didn't need much to cum and this thought alone drove her out of her mind. _If by just doing that, Naruto managed to make me cum, what would be like when he gets inside, back then, he was good, but not like he was now_.

"Naruto-kun, you remember what I would do to you if you didn't have any condoms back then, right? So, I assume that you'd be prepared and got one for us."

"I do have, my hime, It's right here, see?"

"Right, put it on immediately and come here to me, I can't wait anymore Naruto, I want to cum harder, this time, I want to just pass out from pleasure, I want to pass out with you on top of me, now come here, I'm begging you".

When Naruto showed his instrument, Kurenai moaned like crazy, remembering what she felt back then, when he was inside of her. But somehow, she was thinking that since his moves were enhanced, this one might have improved as well and she was trembling in anticipation upon seeing him getting closer and lying on top of her, moaning her name just like she wanted when they met at the west gate. When Naruto got inside of her, her eyes widened. She was right, this move was entirely new and she was enjoying it, she could see experience in his movements and she could see that Naruto got a lot better at making love and making her feel like she was on top of a cloud. Naruto's was perfect for hers, since it fit her inner walls like a key through a lock. He managed to fill every part of it and she was trying to hold out from screaming his name out loud, so not to awake his neighbors, but after a while, her mind just lost control completely and she gave up to pure ecstasy and scream his name in pure lust.

"Oh, yes, keep going, Naruto-kuuun, it's just so damn good."

"Oh my god, my hime, I can't control myself."

"Me neither, Naruto-kun, me neither, oh my god. - After 10 minutes of hard loving sex, Naruto couldn't hold anymore as he was trembling all over the place along with his partner and she was in the same situation as him. They had the same thought in their heads. _If we cum together, it will be the best sex we ever had indeed._ About a minute after, their dream came true.

"Oh my god, Kurenai-hime, I can't take it anymore, I'm cumming, I love you so much".

"I'm cumming too, Naruto-kun, Oh my god, this is perfect."

"It's really is".

After, they were lying together, with Naruto facing the ceiling and Kurenai's head at his chest, panting like crazy for the love making. She was enjoying his chest like it belonged to her all this time. Her head was comfortable on top of his chest and the she cherished the position they were in, it was warm, comfortable….it was right.

After a while, turned to ask her lover about Anbu, as in wanting to understand a little more about her lover's ninja career. "So, tell me Naruto-kun, how is Anbu?"

"Oh, it's intense."

"Intense?"

"Yeah, once you got inside Anbu Hq, either are you training to death or you're doing missions to death, they give me sleeping periods occasionally, but sometimes I have to stay up two nights in a row, because of a mission. I came to cherish the moments that I can sleep, but I enjoy being of service to Konoha, since everything Anbu does is be of service to Konoha. I have to admit, though, being Anbu isn't easy."

"Of course it's not easy, Naruto-kun, but since you're a stamina freak, impossible for normal people is difficult for you."

"I like that, Kurenai-chan. So how is your team getting along?"

"They are fine, Kiba is still a little bit frightened about your killing intent the other day, Hinata and Shino already know who is the Black Masked Anbu. They'll be taking the jounin exams next year. You're still a chunnin, aren't you Naruto-kun?

"Still a chunnin? How thoughtful of you, Kurenai-chan, it hurts when you say it like that, you know." – Said Naruto, earning some giggle from his girlfriend. "Sorry about that, Naru-kun, but even if you're Anbu, you have to take the test to upgrade to jounin"

"Since I'm Anbu at the moment, my upgrade test is going to be much tougher than a regular test. You see, in my case, the score is to be stealthiest and deadly as possible, depending on my abilities, they will uprgrade my rank as jounin Anbu."

"That doesn't sound too hard, how will the test be?"

"Well, I don't know how this year is going to be. I knew the last one because I was able to witness being held. The jounin hopeful pass through a vent at the ceiling and has to suppress his chakra so not to alert the chakra signature seals placed near the vent. Once inside, you have to knock two enemy ninjas that are guarding the vent without them even knowing you're there. Once taken the two, the ninja have to dispose of the bodies, so not to alarm one enemy that circulate around the premises. Now, this one you'll have to pass by, leaving him clueless but not take him down. Once the ninja passed him, he have to get to the lower levels without even a noise, since there was noise sensitive seals on the walls and if your breathing is heavy enough, you're dead. Once you got to the lower level, your target is in the middle of a fake house, being guarded by more powerful and experienced shinobis, since it would be pointless to just face them, you'll have to get inside the house, without being noticed by the guards. If you manage to get inside, without being noticed, you're as good as a normal jounin, but for Anbu standards, you'll have to eliminate the target. Now the target will be apparently alone inside the room, but there will be traps inside, now that's the tricky part, the last one they were two enhanced henge undercover Anbus just waiting for you to enter, so that they could dispose of the intruder, the chunnin was negligent and didn't notice his surroundings, so he was caught by the Anbus, failing his exam". – Naruto explained as Kurenai was without a breath and her jaw was down to the floor.

"I can see now why Anbu are tough, this test is no ordinary test, I wondered if I could get past it."

"And you can forget genjutsu, because any chakra usage will be alerted by the seals. Only inside the house, you can use just a little. The purpose of the test is to see if you can do the job, without relying on shinobi abilities. It's one hell of a test, I'm looking forward for mine to be held, mine will be next month. You see, for an Anbu to be able to do this test, they are a few rules, first you have to complete a considerable number of silent assassination missions and document retrieval ones, then you'll have to be able to beat a higher ranked official in a battle or at least have a battle draw. Since my battle with Hawk, an extremely powerful Anbu and a good friend of mine, the anbu chief thought I was ready for the jounin test, so he listed my name for the next one."

"That's great, Naruto-kun, you'll be a jounin. Ahh, I was wondering, Naruto-kun, ever since you told about the exam, I was curious about…"

"You would like to attend to my test, Kurenai-chan?"

"Yes…May I? I know that Anbu are secretive about everything, but since I'm a jounin as well, I think I can grant access to the test, now wouldn't I? I would love to see you in action, Naruto-kun." – Said Kurenai, suddenly ashamed when Naruto started to laugh a little bit.

"Why are you laughing, Naruto-kun…Stop it."

"I'm sorry, Kure-chan. You don't need to ask for permission, every jounin in Konoha will watch the exam."

"Oh…so do you think this exam will be the same as last years?"

"In essence, yeah, but the details will be tougher this time. They saw my record missions and thought that a standard Anbu test wouldn't be enough to test my skills. Once back in Anbu Hq, my squad was playing a little game of hind and seek, I know pretty childish, but the arena was full of rocks and places to hind and the light wasn't much of helping me finding them. Since my new stealth ability of hiding myself from eyesight, I did some clones and each of them found my squad, scaring the shit out of them, it was funny as hell."

"Now, about this ability of yours. How does it work?"

"This ability I learned from my partner Ace, the wolves has a technique that they can focus their chakra on their shadows and they start to exhale an aura that shows like their colors mixed with the night, hiding their shape so that anybody can see them. I did the same thing."

"I suppose this is an assassination technique, then?

"Yes it is, but can only be done at night."

"I see, Naruto-kun, I'm getting pretty tired, let's go to bed, so we can rest a bit?"

When Naruto nodded, he lifted from the couch and carried Kurenai's body like a princess to his bed. It was safe to say that she was already asleep on his arms, seeing that they were comfortable. Then Naruto lied down on the bed and they returned to their sleeping position, as both of them were feeling better about themselves, just by sleeping together.

**--Next day--(lemon sequence: Cut)**

In the morning, Naruto got out of bed earlier than Kurenai, since he didn't need lots of hours to sleep and started making breakfast for her. Naruto, even though a highly skilled military ninja, treated his girlfriend with most care, bringing her breakfast in bed, while kissing her on the lips for her to wake up. She was having one hell of a dream with her lover. _They were lying on the park, just seeing the transparent blue water river in front of them and Kurenai having trouble figuring if Naruto's eyes were even more beautiful than the water itself, when suddenly Naruto kissed her passionately on the lips….she was in heaven_. When the smell of eggs and bacon passed through her, she slowly opened her eyes and saw her lover there sitting alongside her with a small table on top of the bed, showing a lovely breakfast buffet with eggs, bacon, cinnamon breads, some juice and the coffee and milk.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't have to do this, all of this smells good, and did you make this?" After a nod, she was marveled at the abilities that her boyfriend had.

"Glad you like it, Kure-hime, I made everything you like for breakfast."

"Thanks again, Naru-kun, everything is delicious."

After some breakfast, the two of them went for a walk at Konoha's streets. The shops were beginning to open and the people were starting to appear at the streets (Because of the fact that Naruto is now a Anbu, everyone thought the demon brat died or went nuke-nin). They kept looking at the new couple holding hands and were marveled at the scene, they saw that Naruto and Kurenai were perfect for each other, he was a little taller than her, so she was holding her arms, leaning her head on his shoulder, much to Naruto's amusement. Tsunade was passing along, heading for the administration building when she saw it. She saw Kurenai hugging the arms of a tall blonde guy with deep blue eyes with whisker marks on his face…Wait, Whisker Marks. _Is that N…Naruto? My god, he looks like his father so much, I haven't seen his face in a long time and now he's all grown up and with beautiful and experienced looks, god, If I were half my age, I would want some of that piece of meat…What I'm thinking? It's Naruto for cry out loud and it seems that Kurenai already nailed him, they look so great together. You can't even see the age difference, you're really something Naruto._

After a while, Naruto noticed one of his comrades hiding inside the alley and inform him that he is to present to Anbu Hq in two hours for a meeting with Hawk. After he nodded for the shadow, she disappeared. Once they returned Naruto's home, they began to talk.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, I'm really glad we got back together."

"I'm glad as well, RED ROSE, I missed you a lot"

"I missed you too, Oh my god, I am late, I promised my team I would arrive a little early for some practice."

"It's okay, I have to go to Anbu Hq as well, I would like to take you to dinner tomorrow, Kurenai-chan, how is that sound?"

"Of course I accept, Naru-kun, in case neither of us has a mission, pick me up tomorrow at 9 at my place."

"It's settled, then, and choose the place you want to go, okay"

"Ok, then, See you Naru-kun"

"See you Kurenai-chan, Love you"

"Love you" - After their goodbyes, they got separated and went for their duties, when suddenly both of them turned and looked at each other, smiling at each other, showing that their future will be as bright as ever.


	6. Jealousy

**Chapter 6 – Jealousy**

Asuma was seen in a bar pouring sake after sake inside his mouth like a mad man. He couldn't believe for one second that the kyuubi brat took Kurenai away from him. _He is only sixteen, goddamit, I'm her age and a bloody jounin, I started fighting before that brat was even born. What he has that I don't have?' _All of these thoughts passed through the bearded shinobi as he continued to pour sake. Meanwhile, Kakashi entered the bar in search for at least a thing to do, since the ones he know, namely Uzumaki Naruto, Uzuki Yuugao, Yamato, Anko, were either in Anbu duty or torturing someone for gaining information and Gai, well Kakashi didn't want to hear about 'fire of youth' speeches from his rival. He studied the bar for a while, seeing a few chunnins celebrating the outgoing of their mission to Iwa where they managed to disband an entire army of bandits away. Then Kakashi spotted Asuma near the bartender asking to serve him more sake, which Kakashi figured it was maybe the 10th round, since he could practically smell the alcohol coming out of Asuma.

"Hello Asuma, what you up to? – Asked Kakashi, before ducking one of Asuma's trench knifes that passed on top of his head and hit a bottle on the other side of the bar. "Beat it, Kakashi, I don't want to talk about it" – Mumbled Asuma, showing a behavior typical of a pure macho, but inside he was fuming with rage, but the scarecrow was tough to convince. "Normally, I would leave, knowing that it would be too troublesome to hear it (Kakashi is lazy as well as Shikamaru), but since I don't have anything to do, I figure a little talk would be nice, seeing that I may know what you're so down about" – Said Kakashi, already reading his orange book much to Asuma's dismay and sigh. "It's your damn student, that kyuubi brat" – Said Asuma applying a strong grip on his cup, not able to break it but to show how angry he was just for Kakashi to sigh since he already foreseen such behavior from the bearded friend. Normally, Kakashi wouldn't even care about this, but since the reason of the guy's madness involved Naruto, he was going to try and ease the guy if things would go worse and he decides to attack Naruto physically. "What about him? Oh you mean his relationship with Kurenai-san?" – Said Kakashi, again evading the other trench knife. "YES. What the hell did he do to her to brainwash her, I mean I can't come with a reason for Kurenai to want to be with Uzumaki."

"Well, he saved her life once when Kurenai went to a mission to Iwa to gather information. She was attacked by two Iwa Anbus and Naruto took them down and saved her. After that, they stayed with each other until her mission was to be reported to Tsunade-sama. I guess then they kind of felt something for one another I don't know." – Related Kakashi, seeing Asuma's expression changing a little bit, but still wasn't enough. "So, only because he saved her, does that mean that she has to be with him, that's ludicrous, Kakashi. It's not some regular kunoichi who fell in love with her savior, Kurenai is a jounin for cry sake, she was a jounin by the time he was a genin". – Scowled Asuma in a way that it looked like he was exhaling smoke through his nostrils quite like a bull. "True, but I don't think that Kurenai AKA 'The ice queen of Konoha' would melt for someone who just saved her from danger. But I don't know what happened between them after he saved her and her team, but I assume that was more to it than just her appreciation to Naruto for saving her". – Said Kakashi, knowing that Asuma would see what he was going to talk after that, without actually needing to. "I guess" – Said Asuma, now demonstrating the real emotion he was feeling, lack of pride. Asuma was a veteran warrior, so it was safe to say that his pride went to the roof, after staying alive while enduring most battles. _'Huh, I bet that kid didn't see near as much as I did'. _

Right now, Asuma was smirking, but to Kakashi he felt what the intention was, since Kakashi had the ability of reading everyone like an open book, well except Naruto, to whom he quitted trying to figure him out since they were jounin and genin. "If you're thinking Asuma, that Naruto isn't as tough as you or as experienced as you in battle, you're quite wrong. I believe Asuma, that a little word about Naruto is in order here, if you want to hear." – Kakashi took the silent as an authorization for him to start talking.

"Apart from keeping the kyuubi trapped inside his body, which I believe that itself it's a feat to be remembered, but he also had to take all Konoha's pain and loss from the Kyuubi battle only to him for his own life. All his life he was hated for something he didn't do or asked to bear. So, on his 10th birthday, when he was running away from a mob of villagers and chunnins, he ended up falling and was beat quite a lot. For no reason at all, he started to smile at the mob of villagers. Naruto was covered in blood all over his body, but he just offered the crowd one of the sweetest kid smiles I've ever seen, hoping that they would let him go and surprisingly it worked. I know that because I was the one who took him to the hospital on that day. Since then, Naruto kept his smile mask as a way to divert attention from what he carries inside him, hoping that the crowd would just let go. When Naruto left for a training trip with Jiraya-sama, he took off his mask and started crying for a whole month, from so much bottled emotions inside of him. When he arrived, everyone that knew him could see that something was supposedly wrong with him, because of his new face of determination and seriousness way beyond his age experience. After some time, when he managed to capture Sasuke and got him back, I don't know if you believe or not, but the council wanted to strip Naruto from his ninja rank, since they thought that Naruto wanted to kill Sasuke" – Said Kakashi, seeing the wide-eyed expression on Asuma who happen not to know about that.

Asuma never stop to see the mystery that was the Uzumaki Naruto. If what Kakashi said was true, then Naruto did have a tough life growing up. Asuma's pride was clouding his judgment on the boy and he was surprised to see that even though how much he's done to Konoha, nobody recognizes him as the village's savior. Asuma was fuming at what he could shiver at the life of deception and treason that the blonde endured and even though he rescued the last Uchiha, the council used it as an excuse to frame him and kill him. Asuma interrupted his thoughts as Kakashi cleared his throat and began talking again. "Because of such deception through his life, Naruto used the hokage dream as also one kind of mask, so everyone would question his dream and he would prove them wrong. Naruto became Anbu after returning with Sasuke, with a simple wish. Protect Konoha behind the curtains. He want to aid Konoha, not at all caring about names or legends and that's saying much from who his father was". – Said Kakashi, earning a sad smile from Asuma, while remembering about the Sandaime Hokage and himself growing wanting to be acknowledged in life and Naruto was all alone in life.

"Kakashi, listen I know that the kid had a tough life and I didn't know about the whole Sasuke thing, but the thing is even though Kurenai and I dated, I could always see confusion and sadness through her eyes and I thought I could change that for her. But now that I knew why she was like that, it's was because of Naruto and it pains me to see that Naruto was the one to help her." – Whispered Asuma, now feeling jealous at the blonde for being the one who was there for the red-eyed beauty. "That's Naruto for you, Asuma. No matter what he does or how he does, he always ends help change everyone's heart for the better. Even though, he no longer is the same as before, he managed to help people. I heard from Jiraya about Naruto's training trip as he helped a group of little orphans in Kumo when he took his chunnin exams there. He is no longer a boy, he is a man. A man who embraced his destiny, a man who embraced his burden, a man who shall protect Konoha with everything he had". – Said Kakashi, finishing the short version of Naruto's life until now to which Asuma calmed down and decided to go to sleep. "I think I'll leave now Kakashi, a little sleep may calm my nerves" – Said Asuma, leaving without wanting to hear Kakashi even if he wanted to say anything.

* * *

**--On the next day--**

On the next day, Asuma got out of his apartment and went to his team's training ground when he felt a strong presence coming near him in a blur Focusing more chakra, he was able to spot the one foe he was looking forward to settle some accounts with. Upon making his decision, Asuma started to follow him in order to confront him. Asuma's pride was getting in the way of rationality once again even if did remember Kakashi's little story about the blonde. He only considered Kurenai a trophy or an instrument of conquer now and his warrior side would as hell win the trophy. Suddenly, Naruto just stopped on the next building and watched Asuma passing by him in a quick blur. When Asuma realized what happened, Naruto was waiting for him on top of the building he stopped before.

Asuma was pissed, he was lost in wonderings and his opponent figured it out sooner than expected. Asuma wanted to go to a place that didn't bring attention so that they could settle some things. When Asuma landed on the building, he turned to stare at Naruto for a bit, studying his reactions. But so far he couldn't see any emotions on the blonde's hidden face, even his eyes were emotionless…_Just who is this kid? Not even Itachi had such emotionless face_. For a while, Asuma continued to study the blonde's face, but to no avail, it seemed that the one in front of him was a mindless clone, one without feelings, without hot blood running down his veins. Asuma never faced an opponent like this before, because of Naruto's zero display of emotions, Asuma couldn't tell when he would attack, where or how. Asuma was afraid of such a guy. The possibilities were endless.

From Naruto's part, he continued to stare at Asuma with emotionless face. Such face was actually hilarious to the blond, whoever the enemy was, they always became hesitant upon seeing him like this. Naruto didn't know what Asuma wanted with him. He sighed knowing that he would reach Anbu Hq early. Even though he still had some time left, he didn't want to waste his time with the bearded jounin. Naruto's instincts were on and he somehow thought that Asuma wouldn't come all the way here just to say hello. Somehow, Naruto figured that the jounin was upset about something and deep inside his guts, he knew what it was, since he thought of the possibility of doing the same thing to Asuma in a desperate way to win Kurenai's heart, but back then what stopped him was the fact that Kurenai appeared to be happy with Asuma, so he threw the idea off the window. Now, Naruto was looking up to what could be him if Kurenai hadn't appeared near the lake that day.

Back to Asuma, his attempts of studying reactions were almost over, when he saw the blue eyes of his opponent appear, letting Asuma know that the Anbu wasn't insane or lost his mind while serving with Anbu. So he decided that to have a little conversation with the teenager, you know show who's the grownup here. Oh so wrong he would be after it, but now he was overconfident. "So, Black Wolf, what's with the hurry?" – Said Asuma, leading the conversation. "Late for work, you know how it is" – Answered Naruto, not saying what Asuma wanted, like showing some guts to the bearded shinobi or trying to attack. No, Asuma very well expected that an Anbu wouldn't fall for treat talks. "Huh, I do. Actually sounding like a man, but still you has to take off the diapers, kid." – Said Asuma, smirking from putting the Anbu down like he would berate Shikamaru or Chouji, being these two his students, but such attempt was to no avail "It's never wise to underestimate anyone, Asuma-san, so why don't you cut the crap and tell me why you were following me in the first place?" – Said Naruto, keeping his cool, actually sounding like Kakashi's coolness, who by the way was watching Asuma and Naruto's little confrontation, since he knew that Asuma wouldn't let go.

Kakashi was right about following Asuma to see if he would like to settle things with his ex-student. He already went on a couple of missions with Asuma and he already figured Asuma as a pride general, never admitting his defeat towards the enemy. Now Asuma is facing the most unpredictable opponent in Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. None even Kakashi could see what Naruto's all out mean, since when Naruto was a genin, he were that stupid emotional mask, hindering his actual skills and Kakashi knew that Naruto's test to get in Anbu was only a percentage of his abilities. But he wasn't concerned with the outcome of Asuma and Naruto's battle, since these two were the strongest wind users in Konoha, well they are the only wind user in Konoha.

Back to the little argument, Asuma was getting quite irritated with the blond opponent; his little psychological threat was not working on the supposed inexperienced Anbu. Quite on the contrary, Naruto remained stoic as ever, since he decided not to waste his brain on empty threats of a fellow shinobi, much to Asuma's light anger and Kakashi's smirk, since he figured Anbu training actually does that to people. "So, quite tough you are, Black Wolf, or should I say Uzumaki Naruto" – Said Asuma, as a last resort. He knew that Anbu were picky on hiding their identities, since they were in theory dangerous to foreign shinobi and could be an extreme liability if the enemy knew the Anbu's identity. Upon hearing this, Kakashi closed his book and slapped his hand at his headband, cursing Asuma's ridiculous plot. It it were him, he would be sent to Ibiki for questioning, since that was Anbu protocol and he was afraid Naruto would do just that. But upon seeing the Anbu's reaction, Kakashi was relieved a little bit. Naruto wouldn't do anything that much was certain, well at least if Asuma doesn't attack him there is.

"Asuma-san, you said you are a grown up, yeah, a jounin, but with that ridiculously stupid attempt of yours to make me angry just shows how ill equipped you are to handle a real life threatening situation. Frankly I would say that a regular chunnin could have a better result than you did, don't you think?" – That did it! To say that Asuma was angry would be an understatement, he was very pissed. _Who the hell does this midget thinks he is? I'll show him. _"Ah Naruto, now you pissed him off. Now let's see if you have the abilities to back your words." – Said Kakashi already with his sharingan active in preparation to see the fight.

With chakra enhanced feet, Asuma vanished and appeared in front of the Anbu with the intent to strike him, but to no avail since Naruto already shunshined out of the way before Asuma could swing his wind enhanced trench knife. When Asuma turned his back, he saw the Anbu staring at him with sad eyes, much to the surprise of Asuma and Kakashi. Tears were dropping on the black mask as if suddenly the weight of being in Anbu suddenly got a hold into his sanity. "Is that sadness I see in your eyes, Black Wolf?" – Asked Asuma in confusion. "Yes it is. Sadness because the fact that I know the reason why you're doing this. It's about Kurenai-chan, isn't it?" – Asked Naruto to which Asuma was taken aback by it. Naruto was sad with such display of emotion and Kakashi sighed, knowing why Naruto was crying. Since Naruto returned from retrieving Sasuke, Kakashi figured Naruto would threat the bearded shinobi, quite like he was threatening Naruto right now and the thought of doing something like this actually disgusted Naruto. To think that Kurenai was a trophy to be won after a battle was disgusting and he would damn well show that to Asuma.

"Asuma, if you think that Kurenai-chan is just a prize for you to win after the battle, I can already tell you, I lost all respect for you." – Said Naruto, now showing his signature feral grin that managed to stop Asuma from trying anything to Naruto. Naruto was showing a mix between sadness and anger, because of the jounin's actions. "If you wanted to fight with me as a way of testing your skills, trust me I would be glad to spar with you, Asuma, but seeing that all you care about Kurenai-chan, as a god damn trophy for you to win in case you even win this battle, I can tell in advance, you already lost it. You see when I arrived from my training trip with Jiraya-sama, I was devastated upon seeing you with her but then I figured she was happy, so I thought that you were a great shinobi that would be able to offer her protection and love, but seeing that all you wanted was to hold her as a trophy, I can say with all certainty, you stink as a human being" – Said Naruto, now with his feral grin at maximum, not only making Asuma shiver but also Kakashi was not feeling so well, since he didn't remember seeing that much killing intent in a long time.

"That's lot of bold words, kid, face me then and show me that I'm wrong". – Said Asuma getting free from Naruto's killing intent as well as throwing one of his knifes with kaze chakra at Naruto. Upon seeing the knife approaching, Naruto took off his katana and cut the knife in half with his kaze katana with an extreme swiping motion. Asuma, with a backup plan, raced at Naruto with his other knife, using Naruto's momentarily time dealing with the first knife and put the other on Naruto's neck, thinking he won the battle. "Yield Kid, I won." – Said Asuma, smirking, never taking the time to notice that Naruto was with his free hands, holding a **fuuton rasengan **inches from Asuma's stomach. "If I were you, Asuma-san, I would not say something like that and instead look down for a bit." – Said Naruto, leaving a confused Asuma and a wide-eyed Kakashi who only manage to see Naruto's rasengan because of the sharigan. "What?? Look do…" - It was all Asuma could say, before he looked down to see the spiral ball surrounded by kaze chakra inches from his stomach, which would kill him instantly. Upon seeing this, Asuma turned to see Naruto's eyes and gasped with fear. Those were the eyes that made Naruto famous around Konoha as well as the enemies that survived his encounter.

"Asuma-san, I don't want you to be mad at me, for as I didn't do anything to deserve such a thing. As to Kurenai-chan, she is no trophy to be won after a battle. I love her deep down my heart and she chose the one to whom her heart belonged. Hell, when I arrived, I figured that she would choose you, seeing that you're together and I would never mess with that, since I know that the heart of someone isn't won by competition."- Said Naruto now showing his blue eyes but never dropping the rasengan until Asuma surrended. "It's hard for me to lose again, kid. But I can see that you're much stronger than me. At first, it was about Kurenai, but now I wanted to see just how strong you are and I can see you grown a lot. I'm very sorry, Naruto about what I did. Kakashi did tell awfully a lot of nice things about you. I guess I never got to know you like everybody else did. Don't worry about this fool before your eyes. Now, I want to see the face of my opponent, if you would grant me this wish." – Said Asuma, now feeling like a heavy burden just came out and he like everyone that Naruto came to encounter, was invigorated.

Upon hearing the bearded shinobi's request, Naruto nodded and took off his mask, showing his features to the bearded shinobi much to Asuma's utter shock. Naruto was literally Minato's clone and he showed the eyes of an experienced warrior, one that Konoha was, is and will be very proud of the once hyperactive knucklehead ninja Uzumaki Naruto. "I can see that you're strong Naruto and don't worry about me anymore, I'm not going to disturb you anymore with this issue." – Said Asuma already turning to leave but stopped when Naruto spoke. "Asuma-san, as I said before, if you want to fight as a way of testing your skills, I'll be glad and honored to." – Said Naruto with his foxy grin. "Huh, don't get cocky kid, just because you won this fight, doesn't mean you'll win the next round"

"I'll be waiting for it then, Asuma-san". – Said Naruto, before putting back his mask and leaving to Anbu Hq. Meanwhile, Kakashi couldn't be more proud of his student. Not only Naruto beat Asuma by performing one of the quickest rasengans Kakashi has ever seen, but managed to take Asuma off his thoughts as Konoha's stuck up general who never lost a fight. Kakashi turned to read his book again, when suddenly he addressed to another audience that was watching as well. "You were watching as well, Yuugao-san?" – Said Kakashi never turning to see the cat Anbu. "Kakashi-senpai, Hawk told me to go look for Black Wolf, so I came to look for him and found him here. I can see now what Kurenai-chan saw in him. He has a little bit of everything. Now that I finally saw what Black Wolf looks like, I can say that Kurenai-chan is very lucky to have a guy like Uzumaki Naruto." – Said Cat, earning wide eyes by Kakashi, but then a mischievous smile was noticeable. "Jealous, aren't you, Yuugao-san, just what would Hayate say if he knew about it?" – Teased Kakashi a little bit, earning a little blush of embarrassment from the Cat masked Anbu. "Don't speak nonsense, Senpai, I love Hayate but I can see why Kurenai likes Naruto so much and I can say that they are perfect for each other. Well, senpai, I have to go back to Hq, Black Wolf must be there already and Hawk-san must be looking for me." – Said Cat, almost leaving.

"Right, say hi to Hawk for me would you? Also I heard that Hawk and Black Wolf made a little rivalry in Anbu, is that right?" "Actually, it is. Naruto and Hawk are very good friends and equally strong. When they train together, the windows in Anbu hq always shatter and they vanish before taking responsibility for the damage. The chief knows that but he chose to stay silent, figuring that's how the strongest Anbu in the force trains." – Said Cat, sending an audible laugh at Kakashi who laughed as well, upon remembering Hawk when he was Anbu captain. "Ok, see you Yuugao-san."

After that, Kakashi went to reading his book in private, while Yuugao was racing towards the Anbu hq, trying to beat Black Wolf there, but set it aside, figuring he would be already there, seeing that he left about 10 minutes ago. While rushing through the buildings, Yuugao was remembering what Black Wolf looked like without the mask and she had to admit that the blonde was indeed good looking, very experienced and an actual splitting image of the deceased Yondaime Hokage. Thinking now about Kakashi's little comment, Yuugao couldn't help but feel ashamed in her head about thinking of betraying Hayate like that. _No, Naruto is Kurenai's boyfriend…Naruto and Kurenai…damn it…such perverted thoughts again…What's wrong with me?...Ever since Kurenai told me how they got together, I couldn't help but imagine the scene every time on my head._

She was losing her mind so much that she didn't even notice that she was already inside Anbu Hq when she lifted her head and saw the one that was passing through her mind constantly, Black Wolf. Now seeing Naruto with his mask on, she was relieved. She was afraid of seeing him and start imagining him and Kurenai together and get in the way of their squad's missions together. Now, Black Wolf and Cat were in the same squad, along with Bear and Hawk as the squad leader. But since Naruto was a chunnin, he would have to take the Anbu jounin exams shortly, not that he wasn't already elite jounin level, this was just pure formalities. Upon seeing Cat arrive in wonderings, Hawk only sighed, since he sent her to see if Black Wolf was alright, but just when she left, Black Wolf arrived and ironically it was now Cat that was late. "Cat, where were you? Black Wolf has arrived ten minutes ago?" – Said Hawk in a chief sort of speaking. "Sorry Sir, I bumped into Kakashi-senpai and we ended up talking about some aspects. I lost the flow of time, it won't happen again, Hawk-taicho." – Said Cat, with an army salute manner, grasping in fear of knowing that Black Wolf was staring at her suspiciously.

"At ease, Cat. All right squad three, wait right here. I'm going to assess the chief for a mission for us." – With that said, Hawk vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving Bear to stare at nothing with his arms crossed and Black Wolf to turn and approach Cat, much to her dismay, since she didn't want to talk to him when she was getting perverted images. "So, Cat, my suspicions were correct. It was in fact you there with Kakashi-sensei on that tree, looking at me and Asuma-san." – Said Black Wolf, earning a little shock coming from Yuugao. "How did you know it was me with Kakashi-senpai." – Said Yuugao taken aback at the accurate sense of awareness displayed by her teammate. "At first I didn't. I was only able to hear someone whispering somewhere, so I channeled chakra through my ear and managed to hear you and Kakashi-sensei's voice. Now, tell me what were you doing there?" – Said Black Wolf, wanting to know the motive behind the little stalking from the Cat Masked Anbu.

"Hawk-taicho asked me to see what happened to you, figuring you're always the first one to arrive at Anbu Hq, that's all, Black Wolf-san". – Said Yuugao in a polite manner, since she hadn't met him personally. "Oh, I apologize about the interrogatory part Cat-san, I guess I was just curious that's all". – Said Naruto, not wanting to press the manner further, but he knew that his teammate saw his face and he was again curious as to why she didn't say anything but let it slide. "It's alright. Tell me Black Wolf, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you take off your mask inside the Anbu Hq. Your identity wouldn't be harmed in anyway, right?" – Asked Yuugao, to which Naruto lowered his head, since he didn't have such a luxury. "Quite the contrary, Cat-san. I'm sure you saw my face back there and I'm well sure you know of what I carry inside of me. Another point is that fellow Anbus lost a lot of their families because of it, what would you think they would do if they found out who I am" – Said Naruto, surprisingly, demonstrating zero emotion upon his usually sad statement.

"You think people still judge you for it?" – Said Yuugao, taken aback by what the black masked Anbu said about still being guilt by what happened almost two decades ago. "It would be foolish not to think so, when you spent your whole life being looked down upon by almost everyone in the village, incuding some shinobis as well, Cat-san. Because of that, I only take off my mask when I'm guaranteed not to run into someone that doesn't judge me because of it. It maybe sound as a pursuit complex, as I'm sure you must think about me like that. But I got plenty of reasons not so show myself the same way as the others do." – Said Naruto, as he turned his back at Yuugao, since he sensed Hawk returning from the chief's office. "Well, at least our squad should know about this, don't they?"

"Hawk is my best friend here in Anbu and Bear was the one that made my assignment interview, so he knows as well. With you now seeing it, all the squad knows about it." "Well, okay then." – Sighed Yuugao in defeat. After a while, Hawk arrived with an A ranked mission scroll that happened to be an investigation mission for tonight. It seemed that around the south region of Konoha, there have been strange reports of an old mansion being cursed, since the ones who entered, never got out, so the hokage thought best and sent squad three to go check it out.

Upon arrival inside the house, Bear suddenly felt a chill ran up his spine, when seeing what was inside the house. Inside, they were corps lying on the ground motionless, bleeding all over the place. Squad three surveyed the area up to a place when Hawk's eyes came in contact with a mirror that somehow was reflecting a different image of their surroundings. As anyone would have guessed, Hawk thought that was a genjutsu casted all around the place by some ninja who wanted to scare everyone. With Black Wolf and Ace, the wolf was sniffing around. Black Wolf and Ace, just like Hawk, were suspicious of a genjutsu, but this genjutsu was somehow different from a normal one. Ace could very well sense a huge amount of chakra being used and he concluded that not even Naruto had that amount of chakra, who could only be a summon animal or even a demon. "Black Wolf, can you sense the amount of chakra being used here? It's like someone wasn't eager to have visitors at all." – Said Ace to which Naruto retorted. "I can sense the presence, but not the amount of chakra being used like you Ace, but somehow it looks like in order to dispel the genjutsu here, the dispel technique would have a similar amount of chakra in order to fully cancel it and we can see who or what's causing this" – Said Naruto as he was reading the drawings on the wall and thinking.

After some time, squad three surveyed the second and last floor of the mansion, coming near a rather big scroll displayed inside on the master rooms of the mansion. When Cat did her last step, a huge roar could be heard and the squad knew it came from the scroll. "What are the chances of this contract being a summon contract and the boss animal just doesn't want any visitors. I once read the story about the wolf boss directly before Fenrir-sama saying that he as well didn't want any visitors, so he hid the contract inside a cave and protected it with his life, until Fenrir-sama came and took his place as wolf boss." – Explained Ace. "Well, in that case, all we have to do is to burn the scroll and release this stupid mass genjutsu." – Said Black Wolf.

"Step aside, Bear and Cat. Black Wolf, joint attack number 1: Katon Fuuton Combination. "Right on it, Hawk-taicho." – Said Naruto with enthusiasm as he was once again working with alongside his friend and rival.

**Fuuton Daitoppa**** (**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu)

**Katon Gouyakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)

What could be described as a loud explosion, it was heard from Hawk's fireball in conjunction to Black Wolf's gust of wind, making the fireball grow in size and power. The results were visible and a huge hole behind the scroll could be seen, turning the scroll to ashes. Upon seeing that, Tsunade, while walking beside the haunted mission to see if the Anbu squad would solve the problem, suddenly saw the huge hole on the top and squad three appearing. She sighed thinking that they went a little bit overboard but at least managed to solve the problem, completing the assignment.

After seeing the hokage staring at them, the Anbu team jumped and kneeled in front of her, letting her know that the mission was complete. Upon seeing Black Wolf's mask, she smiled and greeted the team for a job well done. "So Hawk-san, good job on the mission, but couldn't your team be a little less noisy, I believe the entire city heard the explosion created." – Said Tsunade rubbind her head, wanting to send the bill for them to pay… again. Since Naruto entered the Anbu, there has been numerous requests for window repairs from inside Anbu hq and somehow she figured that Naruto would have a part in it, while training.

"Our apologies, Hokage-sama, it's just that Black Wolf and I used our combination in order to eliminate the threat as soon as possible. Actually the summon contract held a giant lizard that just got in our way and we had to destroy it." – Said Hawk. "I'm sorry, but I heard you say that you and black wolf used your combination, what's up with that?" – Asked Tsunade intrigued, cause she never heard of Anbus and combinated ninjutsu attacks. "Certainly, Hokage-sama. Black Wolf and I have been coming with combined attacks in order to maximize the power of our jutsus. For instance, what you witnessed was a mix of mine **Katon Goyakyuu no Jutsu** and Black Wolf's **fuuton daitoppa**. Together, the gust of wind literally double the fireball and the results, well you witnessed firsthand."

"I certainly did, so as half of Konoha. Well, good job, congratulations. Now dismissed" – Said Tsunade, before seeing different kinds of shunshin performed by the members of the team. Hawk did the **Ho Shunshin no Jutsu**** (**Fire Style: Body Flicker Jutsu)**, **Black Wolf did the **fuuton shunshin no jutsu, **Cat made a regular shunshin and Bear used the **Doton Shunshin no Jutsu** (Earth Style: Body Flicker Jutsu).

Tsunade walked then to her home to rest. She thought about how Naruto's Anbu team handled their missions and considered a little commendation was in order for them. Since Kakashi and Itachi's team, no other team was so successful in missions and she was proud of the fact that Naruto belonged to that team and not only that but also the fact that he and Hawk could destroy an entire army with their combined jutsus. 'I can see why Kurenai had fallen for you, Naruto. You are quite a guy indeed. Oh if I was younger' – Sighed Tsunade, actually started to become jealous of the genjutsu mistress.


	7. A little change of plans

**Cha****pter 7 – A little change of plans**

After Naruto settled his way with Asuma, he was flying to the Anbu Hq in record time and Ace had just reached up to him. At the Uchiha compound, Sasuke was cursing his luck. It has been a year since Naruto almost killed him with his wind shuriken jutsu and he still had scars around his chest. Sasuke was pissed by the fact that Naruto beat him, even though he was on his curse seal level two, he was remembering that little chopper jutsu of Naruto's, dragging him to the center of the slicing tornado and he couldn't move, when Naruto landed the strike, he was cut so badly, he thought he was going to die, but something was not right with the Naruto he thought, he couldn't see the dead last, the always smiling person, it was like someone else.

One week after he was saved by Tsunade, Sakura wanted to punish Naruto for trying to kill her Sasuke-kun, and he was angry towards Sakura, because even though Sasuke saw Naruto as his rival, he also saw him as the only one who could understand his pain, he was the only one that could save him from the delusional power of Orochimaru. But Sasuke couldn't find the blonde, anywhere, it seemed like he vanished from Konoha. He went to talk to Tsunade about where was Naruto and all she said is that Naruto was no longer a part of Konoha's normal shinobi program.

Tsunade decided not to punish Sasuke in a severe way, even though he didn't come back by his own will. It was Naruto who nearly killed him and brought him back. Sasuke eventually changed to chunnin right after his return and now was listed with a new team of chunnins under the tutelage of a jounin named Yamashiro Aoba. Tsunade made Sasuke swear on the Uchiha's name that he would no longer run away and he said to her that since Naruto became so strong, he thought about it and realized that the village could be strong after all. When the answer came, Sasuke was taken aback. "_Uchiha, sure the village raises damn strong shinobis, but Naruto trained on his own to get where he is now, after he discovered his affinities, all he did for a while was going to the library and to the training ground to train until exhaustion appeared."_

After a while, Sasuke convinced Anko to help him control the curse seal up to the point that he with the help of a fuuinjutsu casted by Kakashi, the only thing he needed to do was keep his emotions in check, when in a mission. Nowadays, he was living a normal shinobi life in Konoha, doing some missions and training his raiton and katon affinity. Sakura couldn't leave him alone from more than ten minutes and this was starting to piss him off to no end. He never liked her; he still remembered team 7 and her asking him for a date countless times. Sure Sasuke intended to revive his clan at all costs, but he should as well find someone who liked him as well as he liked her. Also it had to be a strong kunoichi.

Right now, he was at the Uchiha main garden, just staring at the sky when his sharingan eyes caught two signatures coming his way really fast. When they passed flying through his yard, all that Sasuke could see was a Black Masked Anbu and a big wolf with a leaf hitai-ate. Even though the Anbu was blond, Sasuke dismissed the idea of Naruto entering Anbu, but then again what Tsunade told him, would have made sense, normal shinobi program would be genins, chunnins and jounins but Anbu were special, they were a part of military and….He couldn't believe that Naruto joined the Anbu, just how strong hid he became and how fast are he now. Sasuke somewhat couldn't figure out how Naruto improved in a short period of time, but little did he know that the Naruto he knew, would never appear again, since that one was an emotional mask, in order to call attention to him.

Sasuke, due to his pride, couldn't afford to lose to the once 'dead last' Naruto, but something was different between Anbu Naruto and his teammate back when they were Team 7. First, was the fact that his eyes never bothered to look down and notice Sasuke, which would normally enrage him, since he didn't like being ignored, second was that wolf next to him, Sasuke was wondering if the wolf was Naruto's summon or some sort of partner like Kiba's Akamaru.

"What happened to you, dobe? Just who are you and where is that idiot, who kept screwing everything up?" – All these thoughts kept circulating his mind like chakra inside of a Rasengan, worst was that Sasuke couldn't come up with an answer to these questions, he wanted them answered so to see how he became strong like he did. Sasuke was thinking about to whom he could ask about Naruto when suddenly he remembered about Team 7's sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Just when he was about to leave the compound, a pink haired chunnin appeared, being a pain in the ass (**Sasuke's line of thinking**).

"Hi, Sasuke-kun? Want to have lunch with me?" – Asked Sakura, genuinely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke preferred to be on the end of Itachi's mangenkyou tsukyomi than actually saying yes to a date with her. "No, Sakura, I'm busy at the moment." – Sasuke just didn't want to talk with her, he was two steps of putting some senses into her mind, in a way that she stopped talking to him like wanting to go out with him, he didn't like her. Although Sakura was a persistent woman. "Why don't you go out with me, Sasuke-kun, I'm buying?" – Pleaded Sakura, enraging Sasuke to his very soul, but since Anko and Kakashi practically drilled on his head to control his emotions, so he had to cut this short. "Sakura, I'm asking you, please, stop pursuing me all over the place, go find someone else, I can't stand you asking me again, would you?" – Asked Sasuke trying to sound as normal as he could, before seeing Sakura look towards the ground in shame and walk away.

After that, Sasuke went to search Kakashi. He went to his home, but couldn't find him. He went to the book store where his old sensei's perverted mind would normally lead him to, but nothing. After quitting the search, Sasuke caught a glimpse of his old sensei just passing by with Sasuke's new sensei Aoba and they were gossiping a little bit, remembering old times. Out of the blur, Sasuke in a chunnin outfit, appeared, starting a conversation with the two jounins.

"Kakashi, I need to ask you about Naruto." – Asked Sasuke, making the lazy jounin divert his look and gauge Sasuke's intention for wanting to hear about Naruto. "Ahh, Sasuke, what do you want to know about Naruto?" – Kakashi answered, already suspicious of his old student's intentions. Aoba for his part was pondering on who the hell was this guy Sasuke was talking about. "Naruto? Tell me, Sasuke, who is this Naruto?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Aoba-sensei." – Answered Sasuke, shifting his eyes towards his new sensei and then shifted back to his old sensei in search for answers. "Why you want to know Sasuke, oh and most important. Why now?" – Asked Kakashi while trying to see his old student's intentions. "I think I saw him flying by my house today with a wolf on his side and he was wearing an Anbu uniform, tell me what happened to him?" – Asked Sasuke, not telling the entire truth, since he didn't know that it was Naruto or not.

"Humpf, okay, then, I'll tell about Naruto for the two of you, but Sasuke I assure you that the Naruto you meet, wasn't the real one. You see, before he left Konoha in order to train with Jiraya-sama, his face and attitudes were what you can call an emotional mask, a cover-up of himself. Naruto was alone his entire life and wanted to call some attention to himself. Seeing that no one gave him what he looked for, his mask was taken off and the true one appeared. Now, determined as he is, he vowed to train to exhaustion, in order to grow in the paths of a shinobi and be of service to Konoha and his precious people, I can tell you guys that he is already jounin level according to a friend of mine in Anbu and I can very well guarantee that his techniques improved to a whole new level. The reason why he joined Anbu, well, no one can answer him other than himself, I'm afraid." – Said Kakashi, just waiting for them to sink the new information.

Sasuke for his part smirked knowing that he knew about Naruto's mask but he paid no attention to it, since he wasn't fund of the idea of hiding his abilities. But now that Sasuke was back in Konoha, he would find his way just like the 'dobe' did. He was thinking among the lines of a hunter-nin, since he would have the freedom and be able to revive his clan when the time was right. But he thought now that he knew next to nothing about this new Naruto, since he already knew him with the mask on. "So, if you could point some characteristics similar between the old and the new Naruto, what would that be?" – Asked Sasuke, though Kakashi already tried to ask that question himself but to no avail. "I can't do that, since I can't think of any, now excuse me, guys, but I have some things to take care of." With that said, Kakashi vanished with that smile of his, leaving Aoba and Sasuke, wondering about Naruto's little history.

* * *

**--At team 8's training ground--**

Kurenai was jumping from rooftops to rooftops, hoping to arrive not so late, but her thoughts were directed to her beloved blond. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he looked at her eyes, like he owned everything. In fact, that look of his was what turned her on the most. Kurenai was the submissive kind of woman, so her ideal men would be a dominant type and so far Naruto's look was enough for her to literally melt on his couch. Kurenai described it as a mix of deep blue with feral yellow eyes, something she never saw before and it was so damn hot. She was wondering how he could show such purity in his deep blue eyes and then display such feral yellow eyes, just like a night wolf. She felt slight pity for his enemies, but she never felt his killing intent before, not that she wanted to any time soon. Just by remembering his look, made her crumble inside, but she shook it off, in order to arrive at the training ground. She was just hoping to see it again on their date tonight. '_Oh my god, I hope neither of us has any missions, I'd really like to go out with him again'._

After 20 minutes late, she arrived at Team 8's training ground, only to see Kiba and Shino doing some spar and Hinata watching the two of them. "Gomenasai (sorry) everyone, I see you guys are already training a little bit." – Said Kurenai, smiling while scratching her head hoping for an excuse to appear. "Kurenai-sensei, you're late, you're never late" – Asked Kiba, smelling something wrong in the air, which if he were somewhat older or at least had found a girl to be with, couldn't know that Kurenai was in fact releasing some pheromones in anticipation to her date with Naruto. "Oh, I met an acquaintance of mine and I lost track of time a little bit, don't worry about it." – Said Kurenai, hoping to full her students a little bit, she didn't want them to know that she was slightly aroused at her night with the blonde Anbu. "Oh, okay, come on Shino, let's continue." – Said Kiba, receiving a nod from Shino who by the way knew about Kurenai's pheromones from his kikai bugs.

Hinata for her part smirked knowing about Kurenai and the black masked Anbu, deciding to tease her sensei while also hoping on some story as well. "So, Kurenai-sensei, tell me how was it?" – Asked Hinata, seeing some blush appearing on her face. "W-What do you mean, Hinata?" – Asked Kurenai, though she couldn't keep off the blushing any longer. Quite the contrary, as she was relieving the images, she had to cast a quick genjutsu to hide her blood blushed face from everyone who could conclude easily what happened. "Kurenai-sensei, I may be young but I know that face expression anywhere." – Said Hinata, earning a sigh from her sensei. "Is it that obvious?"

"You don't need to hide, Kurenai-sensei, it's all right, he grew so much these days that none of us would be able to recognize him anymore. In fact, I believe no one ever knew him, if what you said about his emotional mask the entire time. I bet not even Iruka-sensei and his old teammates knew him" – Said Hinata, receiving nods from her sensei, who was thinking among the same lines and also thinking about who would know the real him, other than her. _Well, Jiraya-sama got to see the real him on their training trip, Kakashi seem to know him quite well and his Anbu team seem to like him as well. According to Yuugao-chan, her Anbu captain had taken a liking to Naruto, even up to Hawk as they call him, make a rivalry of Naruto. _"That's for sure, okay, enough talk Hinata, let's begin practice.

* * *

**--At Anbu Headquarters--**

After the completion of Squad three's mission, they returned to the Anbu Hq, and Naruto received a communication saying that Tsunade-sama knew about the little explosion on the haunted mansion and wanted him to fulfill another mission.

Now thinking about it, Tsunade-sama never called him like that before, whenever she wanted a mission of his squad, the Anbu chief would call them all together. Maybe it was a solo mission or a co-op mission with a jounin or a chunnin group. Naruto dismissed his thoughts, so not to get disappointed of what Tsunade wanted to say to him, but deep inside he wanted to spend some time with Kurenai, since they were going on a date tonight.

* * *

**--At Tsunade's office--**

Tsunade was discussing some important aspects with the Anbu chief, when black wolf shunshined to her office, with some breeze to alert them of his presence. Needless to say that the 'low' breeze ended up blowing all the paperwork scattered to the ground, earning grumbles from Tsunade who had Shizune helping her to gather the paperwork and now they had to do it again. The Anbu chief sweat dropped at seeing a vein pop out of Tsunade's face, showing some clear bottled up anger. "Was that necessary, Black Wolf?" – Asked the Anbu chief, watching Tsunade's eyes twitch of slight anger. "My apologies, Tsunade-sama, Tenzou-sama (He became the Anbu chief after some time), I just did that so you can be aware of my presence."

"Forget about it Black Wolf, we have a mission of great importance you'll be performing along with an elite jounin. In fact, she was just contacted twenty minutes ago, so she should be arriving soon. This will be an A ranked mission. You along with your co-partner will retrieve an S ranked document made by Jiraya, the toad sannin, this document is a reconnaissance and gathering information on Iwa and its meetings with Kumo. According to his message, he suspects an alliance between these two villages and since we had some mishaps with Kumo the next few days, it's safe to say that this document is of high importance. Now the reason you were called, actually it was two. First, Jiraya requested your presence and second is there is a high possibility that enemy ninjas would try to put their hands on the document. Any questions?"

"Actually, I have two. Why Yamato is here and what are my partner's abilities?" – Naruto was never known for extreme formalities and he was not so thrilled to know that he wouldn't be able to go on a date with Kurenai, but mission is a mission, so she would understand, but there wasn't reason for him not to curse his luck at this situation. But before they could answer Black Wolf's question, his partner showed up, reporting for duty.

Kurenai was cursing her luck as well as Naruto for having to go on this mission, but little did she know that their date would have to be somewhere else. Actually, Kurenai was to be Black Wolf's partner on this mission and Tsunade was smiling inside. "Before we ask these questions, Black Wolf, I like to introduce your partner on this mission; she is an elite jounin, expert in genjutsu and high level reconnaissance and information gathering missions, Yuhhi Kurenai." – Actually Tsunade knew they got back together, so she planned this from the beginning, not Jiraya wanting Naruto to be on this mission part, but his partner she could fix it.

Naruto inside his mask exchanged looks with his lover for a minute, before showing a small grin behind his mask. It seemed that it wouldn't be like he thought it would be and their date was going to happen after all, but it would have to be outside of Konoha's borders and in the middle of a mission. Kurenai was thinking the exact same thing, she was at first cursing Tsunade for ruining her date with Naruto, but now that she was on a mission with him, things would be much better. Now, since Naruto didn't want to show that she was his girlfriend, he decided to introduce himself in a polite and emotionless manner, hoping that she would see the underneath of his tone.

"Pleasure to meet you, Yuhhi-san, we will be teamed on this mission, Tsunade-sama was just briefing me on it." – Greeted Naruto, receiving a nod from the jounin. "The pleasure is all mine, Anbu-san." – Kurenai wasn't jounin for nothing and she was able to see what Naruto intended when he approached to her in a formal manner.

"As I was saying to Black Wolf here, your mission is to retrieve an S ranked document from Jiraya, this map here will pinpoint his location and the rendezvous point, any communications with you and him will be through Black Wolf here, since he and Jiraya worked together once and established a secure line of communication with each other. You are to leave in four hours from now and are scheduled to arrive at the location at noon tomorrow."

"As to your questions, Black Wolf, the reason I'm here is to discuss with Tsunade-sama about your jounin test that you'll be qualified to take, after the completion of this mission and your partner's abilities, well, Tsunade-sama has already briefed you when she arrived." – Said Tenzou, perching Naruto and Kurenai's interest because of their conversation the previous day. "Ok, then." – Said Naruto as he and Kurenai vanished and appeared on top of the Hokage's tower. "It seems that our luck improved, Naru-kun, I was just about to curse the whole world, because of our date, but now I'm going on a mission with the legendary 'Black Wolf of Konoha' and my boyfriend." – Said Kurenai, smiling towards the blonde who said among the same lines regarding Kurenai and her 'genjutsu mistress' title.

Then Naruto and Kurenai went each for their apartments for packing. Naruto being an Anbu was kind of ready for any type of mission as he packed his stuff inside a storage scroll. Kurenai for her part needed to pack, since she still had a team, even though they were all chunnin level ninja. Three hours later, both of them met at the dango shop for a light lunch and then head up for their mission together.

* * *

**--At the Dango restaurant--**

As they entered the restaurant, both of them got to see Anko eating dangos like crazy and pouring sake like a maniac. Upon seeing that, both of them sighed. Kurenai since she very well knew that Anko could be like that and Naruto for his part was confirm his suspicions about the snake mistress. "Hello, Anko-chan, what're you up to?" – Asked Kurenai, earning the woman's attention and devious smirking. "Hello, Kurenai-ch.., who is your Anbu friend?" – Said Anko as she was checking the man out head to toe, much to Kurenai's displeasure. "Oh, this is Black Wolf, we are going on a mission together." – Kurenai winked to Anko, letting her know just who Black Wolf was, much to Naruto's dismay, he appreciated his identity hidden and he saw that Kurenai's friend Anko was a former Anbu black ops of assassination squad, therefore her reputation was well-known throughout Anbu Hq. Suddenly Naruto's prank side got the best of him and used a seal-less henge, changing his face appearance to test these two.

"It is nice seeing you again, Anko-san, how have you been?" – Asked Naruto, keeping as stoic as before. "Ok, black wolf, let's go to the table on the back, so you can take away your mask and eat with us. – Said Anko to which Kurenai was worried for her boyfriend's identity. "Anko-chan, I don't think that is wise idea, I…" – Began to open her mouth but was stopped by Naruto. "Do not worry about my identity, Kurenai-san, let's go."

When they arrived at their table, Anko was eager to see Naruto's face, since she wanted to see her friend's lover. When Black wolf took away his mask, Anko was confused at first. On Kurenai's part, she was studying her lover's complex henge for a bit as well as giving some time for Anko to recognize it. "Honey, please drop the henge, I don't think that Anko can see through that double-layered henge." – Kurenai said, much to the surprise of her friend. She didn't think Naruto would be so proficient at illusion techniques.

"Hehehe. Kurenai-chan, I should've figured you wouldn't fall for the henge, since you already knew it was me but I managed to work your knowledge a little bit, didn't I?" – Said Naruto dropping the henge and showing his face to Anko. Anko was blushing at his looks like she wasn't in a long time, she haven't seen him in a long time and his face resembled the face of a man and a very handsome one, she wondered. From inside, she was cursing Kurenai with all her might, because of the fact that she took him all for herself. Sure he was only 16 but when Anko saw his eyes, she immediately raised his age to at least 25-28. Until now, Anko had been skeptical when Kurenai told her about how his eyes gave him more experience than his actual age, but now she could see why he was known as Konoha's black wolf, those eyes, even though the yellow feral grin wasn't easily noticeable, it was there and she could see it.

For Kurenai it came to a surprise that Anko would drool like that for Naruto, but then again he was handsome as hell. She was actually worried that he could get a fan-girl club in Konoha and she would receive death glares from them, since she was his girlfriend and everything. Now come to think about it, she was glad that Naruto was an Anbu, since they would wear a mask hiding his face from everyone. Now back to seeing her friend drooling over her boyfriend, a little piece of jealousy rushed her mind and decided to poke her friend a little bit.

"Anko-chan, would you please stop drooling over my boyfriend, I'm right here, you know?"

"'What, oh I'm sorry Kurenai-chan, it's just that I didn't expect him to grow this much, that's all." – Said Anko, lying out on the open to both of them, she was sizing him up and just appreciating the view of such a man. "It's ok, Anko-san, I didn't expect to change this much as well, you see when I decided to change, I would figure that being an Anbu, I would see many bad things, as I heard from Kakashi-sensei, but eventually I realized that in order to become stronger and more experienced in the battle field, the mission and my teammates was all that mattered, so I acquired a great deal of experience being an Anbu and talking to Ace." – Said Naruto, noticing that Anko didn't stop drooling over him, much to Kurenai's dismay and Naruto was beginning to think about doing something to prevent an eventual catfight between the two of them.

"Ah! Naruto, who is Ace, you've never mentioned him to me, who is he?" – Kurenai actually had a feeling she knew who Ace was, but she wanted to be sure of it. "Ace is my personal summon and partner on missions, well, he is a scarred black wolf who came from the mountains of Wind Country." – Said Naruto, earning some more questions. "Oh I see so only you can summon him, then, but why do I usually see your partner along with you even inside the village?" – Actually Kurenai wanted to ask just what she and Hinata were chatting before, was he is a summon or a partner like Akamaru, but Naruto already knew he would have to introduce Ace to Kurenai, but thought about how tough would be for him to get acquainted with anyone other than him and that only happened since Naruto knew better than anyone, Ace's situation, since he is a lone wolf, even though he now has Kurenai.

"To answer your question Kurenai-chan, he is a summon but he stays by my side like Akamaru does with Kiba, since he doesn't have anywhere to be, so he stays with me and the reason I summon him inside the village is the fact that he is the only one who understand my 'lonely situation' – Said Naruto, now showing his deep cerulean eyes that showed them just how much he suffered through his life, since he didn't have much people who liked him or wanted to be with him, except for Kurenai and Kakashi. "What do you mean 'lonely situation'?" – Asked Anko, beating Kurenai since she was about to ask that as well, but she only sighed and looked at her boyfriend with explanations. She was intrigued by the way Naruto said, showing such sadness in his eyes.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Kurenai-chan, Anko-san, I love Kurenai-chan so much and I couldn't be happier just to be with her, but both of you know that because of my 'burden', I pretty much have to fight it all by myself. As you both know, never in my life I was wanted or liked by anyone, other than you Kurenai-chan, the third Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya-sensei and the Godaime. Ace came to me once, while I was on a mission and he saw in my eyes the ferocity as well as the loneliness that he as well had. So we bounded easily and he agreed to stay with me." – Said Naruto with a small grin on his face at seeing the eyes of the two girls wide with little tears (Kurenai more than Anko, since Anko's situation was similar but not to that length and Kurenai being his boyfriend). He wasn't sad by any of it, since he long ago surpassed it, but scars remains on the soul, even though that damage was entirely healed. Kurenai and Anko could see it. They now knew just how since he was born, he was controlling the one who most likely destroyed half of Konoha inside of him and keeping it from getting out.

"N-Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were like this growing up, I can't begin to imagine what it must have been to you. And from the events that came before your entrance to Anbu, now it's no surprise as to why you changed so much, you had every right to just abandon everything." – Said Kurenai, now understanding her boyfriend's painful life and the fact he came all this way, it was astonishing to watch.

"It's okay, Kurenai-chan, I surpassed it, but you know, scars do not only stay on your skin but on your soul as well, but as every pain, mine will vanish within time, I have no regrets of my decisions so far and I have true companions in my life and that's more than I can ask for. You see one of the reasons I joined Anbu and I think that no one knows about it, but Ace, is that I wanted to leave whatever bad happened to me behind and being Anbu was indeed helpful for it. With missions after missions, I was beginning to let go of that past of mine and focus on the present."

"So Kurenai-chan, you got yourself one hell of a guy, I have to say though, I didn't expect you to be like this at all, Naruto-kun. When I saw you at the Chunnin exams that time, you're very much an annoying brat who keep saying meaningless things like wanting to become Hokage and everything, but by taking a look at you, I now see you've grown exponentially." – Saying Anko, earning a proud smile from Kurenai and a strange foxy grin from Naruto, which worried her a little bit.

"Oh, that wasn't me Anko-san, you see back there, I was like that only to drive attention for myself, so as trying to compensate for the fact that I didn't have any of that back then. That's why I presume is very difficult to try and compare me now with the one back then, but believe you me when I say that the hokage position isn't my dream, which in fact it never was." - Said Naruto to which Anko nodded. Anko indeed was trying to compare, but like Naruto said, she was having difficulties, apart from the yellow hair and the whisker marks, he was completely different. Even his eyes were now different, which according to Anko, wouldn't ever change, but it did. His blue eyes now resembled a dark blue, instead of the clear blue ones he had as a child and his eyes every now and again would change to pure yellow feral grin, when he displayed his killing intent technique. "Kurenai-chan, we should be going, it's almost time."

"Right, we are going, Anko-chan see you around and take care. As she said goodbye to the couple, Anko remained inside the restaurant lost in wonders, wonders about the couple that was in front of her. She was remembering how down Kurenai was before and now she seemed happier than ever, as if they went back together. As to Naruto, she didn't know what to think of him, she didn't know that a person could change so much and yet in front of her was the blond who a few years back, was a pain in the ass, now is an Anbu and quite a good one, from what she heard of the Black Wolf of Konoha through Yuugao. Add the fact that he melted the heart of the Ice queen of Konoha, which no one could do before.

* * *

**--Outside Konoha's walls--**

Right now, Kurenai and Black Wolf were jumping from tree logs, like they were on the ground. They were heading for the rendezvous point where they would meet with the toad sannin near the border between the Fire Country and Rice country. Naruto now with his mask on was travelling along with his girlfriend Kurenai, who by the way was looking intently at her now masked boyfriend. She was remembering the first time she saw him wearing the mask when he rescued Team 8 along with Yuugao.

They were travelling for a good three hours, before the full moon appeared, showing some stars on the sky. Seeing this, Naruto AKA Black Wolf made a sign for her to go down to the ground and rest until tomorrow. Once they stopped, Naruto's kage bunshins prepared the location, making the tent and starting some fire for them to stay. Once that done, the kage bunshin went to different directions along the jungle for guard duty, since they could warn Naruto of possible threats, covering more ground than if one ninja would keep watch. When they entered the tent, Kurenai saw Naruto take off his mask and didn't lose the opportunity.

She kissed him, throwing him to the ground while landing on top of him. A few minutes later, they broke the kiss only for a quick break, then after some time, they started all over again, being certain that each of them was moaning sounds of pleasure through their mouths. "So do you think your kage bunshins will protect us, Naruto-kun, this area can be quite dangerous, and possibly packed with enemies." – Asked Kurenai, just waiting for a clear signal for her to launch in his neck and start licking it.

"Do not worry, Kurenai-hime, I've already performed co-op strategies with the kage bunshins, so they should be all right, after all when one is dispelled, his memory comes to me, so I can figure out that an enemy is close." – Answered Naruto, taking off his Anbu vest and his mask as well as putting them near, so that he can be comfortable alongside his lover. "Oh, in that case, I wouldn't mind falling asleep on your chest, Naru-kun" – Whispered Kurenai, passing her fingers throughout his chest.

* * *

**--A few miles away, close to the rendezvous point--**

A few miles away from Naruto and Kurenai's tent, eight kumo jounins were waiting for Konoha's Anbu Black Wolf to come and meet Jiraya, and fall for the ambush they prepared. It was a work of right by one of the kumo shinobis and they fooled Konoha, by falsifying the Sannin's signature, informing them to send Anbu Black Wolf here to meet the Toad Sannin. They would just surround the black masked Anbu, since according to their intel, he came pretty much alone, which meant that the odds would be against the black masked Anbu.

Kumo already placed the Black Wolf Konoha ANBU as a B-rank shinobi on their bingo book and that represented order to kill on sight. Seeing that Kumo had already lost 20 high-ranked shinobis to the masked Anbu, he sent a small army of mid-level jounin so to deal with the new threat, by killing him and sending his head to Konoha sending a clear message to not mess with Kumo. Yeah, Naruto was quite famous around Kumo's shinobi, since everyone from rank chunnin or above, was aware of Black Wolf's ability in taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu and frankly no one wanted to take him alone, well, most chunnin and low-level jounin. The rest were too stubborn to realize that they weren't strong enough to deal with him.

* * *

**--The next day--**

On the next day, Black Wolf and Kurenai were travelling faster now in order to reach the rendezvous point, but Naruto was worried, since normally either Gamakichi or Gamatatsu would appear and say that Jiraya would be meeting with them. Now thinking, Naruto was expecting one toad summon quite a while ago and the latter hadn't come yet, worrying him to any sort of traps being planned by enemy shinobi. Even if Konoha had a bullet proof document analysis system, if the enemy were to possess knowledge in fuuinjutsu, Konoha would be easily fooled and send him in a suicide mission by mistake. Knowing that was better not to gamble the mission, one for Konoha and two for Kurenai, he immediately summoned two kage bunshins and henged them into Kurenai and himself. The reason was to send the kage bunshins, not only fooling the enemy, but also learning their position and where to strike.

Kurenai, upon seeing the technique, were interested as to what Naruto was thinking. "Nar..Black Wolf, why the kage bunshins were henged into us?" – Asked Kurenai, seeing the serious face on his boyfriend's face expression. "Something's off, Kurenai-hime, if Jiraya were to wait for us, by now, he should have sent a toad summon to locate us and brief his precise location…I don't know something is not right…These two will scout the area out for us, we are approximately ten miles near the supposed rendezvous point, if my guess is correct, my henged kage bunshins are going to be surrounded by enemy ninjas." – Explained Naruto, worrying his girlfriend.

"Are you sure, Black Wolf? I mean if what you're saying is true, then the letter sent by Jiraya was…"

"False? Yeah, even though Konoha's system is almost 100 effective, a fuuinjutsu seal could alter the letter content, making it look like it was from an important person."

"What shall we do, then, shall we contact Konoha?"

"Yes, Ace?

"You called, Black Wolf?

"Yes, go to Tsunade-sama's office, tell her that we believe that the letter was false and that we suspect of an ambush, please transmit that message for me?" – Asked Naruto, while writing it all down on a scroll. "I'll be right back, Black Wolf, wait right here."

"Right"

* * *

**--At Tsunade's office--**

Then, Ace poofed away and appeared at Tsunade's office, catching her sleeping, almost drooling on the paperwork. Seeing that, Ace sighed, seeing the resemblance that ran in the family of the Senju Clan and the goofing off at the Hokage's room. Not having time to waist, Ace barked with all his might, scaring the shit out of Tsunade, making her jump out of the chair. "Tsunade-sama, glad you're awake, Black Wolf told me to deliver this message to you, he is waiting a reply". – Said Ace, earning Tsunade's attention, making her forget to send the wolf back to where he came from. "What…a message from Naruto, give me."

_Tsunade-sama,__I have reasons to suspect that enemy ninjas copied Jiraya's signature and sent the letter seeking me to meet him, since so far my way of contact with Jiraya-sama, either Gamakichi or Gamatatsu, haven't shown up yet, me and Kurenai-san are hiding 10 miles near the meeting point. Being that, I request that a test be made on the document to check of a fuuinjutsu seal that altered the letter. Awaiting instructions on the manner._

"This is bad, Ace, if Naruto's right, the enemy wants him dead. Shizune, bring me Jiraya's letter now, Ace take this to Naruto." – Ordered Tsunade. "Right away, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

**--Back at the forest--**

Naruto and Kurenai were hiding behind the bushes, waiting for the kage bunshin's memory to come to Naruto, while Ace delivered the message to Tsunade-sama. Suddenly, Ace appeared out of nowhere, handing the message to Naruto.

_Black Wolf, This is serious, if it's another village, it can be dangerous in a political way. Do not go to the rendezvous point, you have a new mission, it's an investigation mission, try to investigate who's the enemy that is supposed to wait for you to arrive but do not engage the enemy, the evidence, if you're correct, will be revealed by the paper, I already sent a message to Jiraya, I haven't receive any response yet. Be careful.__Godaime._

"What did Tsunade-sama say?" – Kurenai asked, unable to see the message. "She changed the mission to an investigation one, we have to see who's about to ambush us, hehehe." – Laughed Naruto, since he was about to do that with his kage bunshins any way. "Why are you laughing, investigation mission are tough, we have to do it, and not get caught…" – Said Kurenai scowling her lover for his supposedly lack of maturity when handling such a mission. "Oh sorry, it's just that my kage bunshins are already heading for the ambush, the minute the kage bunshins take a look at the enemy's hitai-ate he will be dispelled and transfer all the information we need to cover. Wait…they dispelled…Kumo trapped us, hurry Kurenai we have to go, focus chakra on your feet, we are in for quite a run". – Said Naruto as he ran and Kurenai followed just behind them, quite enjoying the way the mission turned out to be.

fter five hours of travel, Kurenai showed to Naruto that she couldn't take anymore, but Naruto knew better than to stay and rest since the enemy might be coming to get them. Not seeing other alternative, Naruto turned to Kurenai, saying her to get on top of his shoulders so as to carry her at least until they were near Konoha.

"Kurenai-hime, get on top of me, we have to continue, the enemy might come to us, please?" – Said Naruto, almost as an order. "You're not tired, we have been running for five hours and you suggest you carry me until Konoha, this is insane."

After some time, Naruto convinced Kurenai by saying that he would take a soldier pill in the middle of the way and they both went towards Konoha's direction with Kurenai enjoying every minute of the ride with her boyfriend, seeing his hair flying with the wind, in a rather smooth way. _Just how can Naruto land so smooth on a tree, like that? Wait, he's not only focusing chakra on his feet, he is creating a barrier around his boots so as to not only land without making any noise or sudden movements as well as not leaving any footmarks on the tree. Anbu can teach all sorts of things, can't they? – Thought Kurenai, as she was enjoying her ride more and more._

"Naruto-kun, this is wonderful, we should do this again, some time?" – Said Kurenai, never remembering a day that she had this much fun. "I'm glad you like it, Kurenai-hime, on the things that Anbu's chakra control program teaches you is to travel fast by not leaving any footmarks on the trees or any solid." – Said Naruto, grinning at his girlfriend's happiness with the ride.

After two hours more, Naruto zipped a soldier pill and the couple arrived at Tsunade's office three hours later. Upon arrival, Naruto and Kurenai entered Tsunade's office, well more like Kurenai dragging her boyfriend and putting him on a chair to gather his breath a little bit. Tsunade upon seeing this decided to grin a little bit, since she thought Naruto would be never be tired. "So, Black Wolf I thought I would die first than see you ever become tired" – Said Tsunade, smiling a little bit at her surrogate son and subordinate Anbu, much to Naruto's dismay since he travelled twice, since he had to carry Kurenai as well.

"Tsunade-sama, you'd be just as tired travelling for five hours pumping chakra through your feet to go faster and I didn't say I was exhausted, I just needed to catch my breath a little bit, thank you Kurenai-chan. I fell better now." – Said Naruto, rising from the couch. "If you were travelling for five hours, than why isn't Kurenai tired as well?" – Said Tsunade, seeing Kurenai looking around and became suspicious. "Actually, Tsunade-sama, after the first travel, I was really tired, so Naruto-kun I mean Black Wolf carried me here on his shoulders, not that I complained though, it was one hell of a ride." – Said Kurenai, earning a sigh from Tsunade and Shizune that upon hearing Kurenai, they turned to look at the infamous black wolf and wondered where the hell he got such energy from.

"Oh…so Black Wolf, it seemed you're right, Kumo did set you up, we analyzed the document and it was fake just like you suspected. Also Jiraya sent me a letter explaining about your suspicion a little time ago, explaining that his contacts in Kumo warned him about it. Also, it seems that you are quite famous in kumo, you're in their bingo book, listed as an B ranked shinobi, with the order to kill on sight. Congratulations, it seemed you got the attention you deserved, so to speak. Now we have to give you a nickname that can serve your reputation and scatter the information to the shinobi countries, any ideas?" – Said Tsunade to which Naruto scowled, since he got into Anbu since they got to be behind the curtains, not have names on the bingo book. "I don't care what the enemy name me, put whatever you want" – Said Naruto harshly, earning some glares from the girls present in the room.

"Naruto-kun, don't underestimate such names, take Kakashi for example, Sharingan no Kakashi, his name is feared worldwide, just like you are in Kumo. – Said Kurenai and Tsunade decided to add her side of the story. "And do not think that the names are only for yourself, because it's not. It's for the village. Once your name got spread through the shinobi nations, the enemy would think twice before attacking, not counting the fact that we will have more clients hiring us for missions". – Said Tsunade before managing to hear a sigh from the black masked Anbu, knowing that he couldn't go against three women when they are settled. "OK, then, but I'm only doing it for the village, not for myself, because that would be a total waste of time. So my nickname will be **shippuu ookami (Hurricane wolf)**" – Said Naruto, though again he couldn't care less about his fame along the shinobi countries.

"**Konoha's shippuu ookami**, sounds deadly and it matches to you quite nicely, Naruto. Having a natural affinity for wind as well as some wolf qualities yourself, okay I'll spread the word. Shizune, be sure to take care of this oh and also send Kumo our regards from trying to deceive Konoha" – Said Tsunade, managing to hear a devious grin coming from behind the Anbu's mask. _Like father, like son. Your father was feared in Iwa, you will be feared in Kumo_.


	8. Living by the mask

**Chapter 8 – Living by the mask**

After Naruto and Kurenai's mission report, the couple left the Hokage's Office. Since Naruto had to make his appearance at Anbu HQ for him to handle his mission report (When an Anbu participates on a mission, not only the hokage needs a report, but also the Anbu member has to fill a report at Anbu HQ). Kurenai was sad but complied, anyway. She knew Anbu's life from Yuugao and Anko, so she bid him goodbye with a peck on the cheek, before putting his mystery black mask on and see him jump to the nearest rooftop and simply disappear from view.

After, Kurenai went towards Anko's house for a little visit seeing that she didn't have anything to do. Since her team was sent on a mission together with Shiranui Genma, she figured some girl's night was in order. She hoped that Yuugao could make it as well, but since she was on Naruto's Anbu team, she wasn't sure if she would be able to attend. Nevertheless, she guessed that if she couldn't make it, at least Anko would never dismiss such an invitation.

* * *

**--At Anko's house--**

Kurenai arrived at Anko's place and ring the bell of her door. A few seconds after, Kurenai managed to hear noises of someone tripping and slightly falling on the ground, mumbling a wide list of curse words to which Kurenai didn't know some of them until now. When Anko opened the door, Kurenai found she wasn't surprised when she saw Anko with just her fish net wear, showing a lot of skin. "My my if it isn't Kurenai-chan? How was your romantic mission?" – Asked Anko before grinning deviously upon seeing Kurenai blush. Kurenai for her part remembered the word 'romance' with Naruto.

"Anko-chan, I still don't know why you answer the door dressed up like that. What if it was some man instead of me?" – Asked Kurenai, not at all aware that Anko was once again thanking Kami for more blackmail material to use against her friend. "Scared of the fact that Naruto-_kun _may see me naked and prefer me over you, eh Kurenai-chan?" – Said Anko, emphasizing the _-Kun_ in order to irritate the genjutsu mistress. "Huh, you wish! Naruto-kun would not do such a thing. Besides, with the way we did it together, we were both so sweat that I believed for a moment that Naruto was making a suiton jutsu". – Said Kurenai, making Anko drool at the prospect of such information. "Get in here now, tell me everything. Yuugao is coming over as we speak".

"Really? I thought she was busy at Anbu". – Said Kurenai to which Anko nodded her head saying that Yuugao's team was on leave as a reward from 100 completed missions. Kurenai responded with a smile, since she was happy Yuugao would be able to come to their girl's night. "Okay girl, come in here and tell me everything. Where? When? How? Details I need Details" – Asked Anko as Kurenai stepped inside. "Hold on Anko-chan, I'll gladly tell everything, but not before Yuugao-chan arrives, I don't feel like repeating it." – Said Kurenai, although the reason was clear in her mind. _Man, if I tell twice, I might have to go look for Naruto. _

Anko was slightly angry about not hearing about it first hand, but she shrugged it off, since she would eventually hear it. As Kurenai and Anko fetched for a sake bottle, Yuugao shunshined inside, greeting their friends who were already opening the bottle of sake. "Hello there, right to the point, I see. So, Kurenai-chan how was the mission with Naruto?" – Asked Yuugao to which Kurenai turned to greet the purple haired kunoichi. "It turned out that Kumo tried to ambush Naruto, by sending a falsified letter signed by Jiraya-sama. They were going to ambush him when he arrived at where supposed to be the rendezvous point. On the way, Naruto-kun found strange that no toad would appear to contact him, so he sent a kage bunshin ahead for information. Turns out that Kumo sent a team of jounins to take care of him. Knowing this, we returned." – Said Kurenai, as she helped fix the table together with Anko.

"Kumo? What would Kumo want to do with Naruto?" – Asked Anko, entering the conversation to which only Kurenai and Yuugao knew the answer. "Naruto ended up frustrating them on some of his many missions as an Anbu. He and Yuugao rescued me and my team from some Kumo shinobis a little while ago. The hokage even gave Naruto a reputation name so as to stop Kumo from their attempts, seeing as Naruto is now on their bingo book as an A ranked shinobi" – Said Kurenai to which Yuugao voiced her disapproval. "Why would she do that? Anbu uses masks for a reason, you know?"

"Tsunade-sama did it as a way to improve the village's reputation. I don't see the whole problem with entering an Anbu on the bingo book. It's not like she said who he is underneath the black wolf mask. I'm sure Kumo will think twice before attacking my boyfriend, Konoha's shippuu Ookami (hurricane wolf)" – Said Kurenai, proudly about being the girlfriend of the next famous shinobi since Kakashi no Sharingan, much to Anko's smirk and Yuugao's dismay, since she couldn't do anything about it, since it was an act from the Hokage herself and she respected Tsunade's decisions. "How did Naruto respond to such an act?" – Asked Yuugao with the secret hope that he would take Anbu's life serious and that Hokage forced him to accept.

"He did the same thing as you. Although he managed to express his anger towards Tsunade, not only for the same reason you said, but also for ruining his behind the curtain kind of life" – Said Kurenai, earning looks of surprise from Anko and Yuugao as well. "Behind the curtain kind of life? That's it. The brat I met was a different person." – Said Anko, showing that she stopped thinking of Naruto from his first chunnin exams and the new one. "That's quite interesting; Kurenai-chan, but I can see why he preferred such a thing. When I asked him about why he didn't take off his mask when inside Anbu HQ, he remembered me of his 'burden' as himself called it and said that some of the Anbu members would instantly remember what happened sixteen years ago. At first I figured that he was just being paranoid, but now I'm not so sure about it. Sometimes I even hear some villagers murmuring something about the demon was gone or something like that". – Said Yuugao to which Kurenai sighed, thinking of all the hardship he faced growing up.

"Sometimes I wonder if they would never forget it. I mean, Naruto can't wear a mask forever. Anbu has a three year service, after that, the ninja's mind start shattering after seeing stuff." – Said Anko, instantly feeling sad for him to whom Kurenai decided to step in; since she knows how strong her boyfriend is both physically and mentally. "Anko-chan, Naruto-kun will succeed, I believe in him. But enough with the sad stories, Naruto-kun is going to thrive as an Anbu and rise as a jounin. Now, as I recall, Anko-chan here wanted to know something, didn't she?" – Said Kurenai, winking at both of them, immediately getting Anko's attention. Yuugao for her part somehow knew that she would need to have some time with Hayate. "Well, it all started when…."

* * *

**--With Naruto--**

After saying goodbye to Kurenai, he was heading for Anbu HQ. On the way, he was cursing Tsunade for doing what she did. Sure he wanted to protect the village, but he didn't want to attract attention to himself anymore. Doing this is what caused people to look down on him or treat him the way they did, simply because they thought that he was weak and couldn't back any eventual threat. Now, Kumo was targeting him and he didn't like it. As he was jumping through rooftops and rooftops, a woman's shout reached his ears, actually hurting it a little bit. When he looked to see to whom belonged the voice, he wasn't surprise to see Yamanaka Ino shouting at Nara Shikamaru for being so damn lazy. Upon watching the display and utterly grateful from not being on the receiving end of the voice that could send the entire Inuzuka clan to the ground, Naruto mumbled his disapproval of the ones that he graduated with. Shikamaru was okay, perhaps Shino and even Chouji. But the rest of them were a lost cause.

Ino and Sakura were the worst of the bunch with their somehow voice enhancement jutsu. After a little time watching the two, he spotted Chouji arriving with a bag of chips on his hands. Naruto's mind immediately shifted to his time as a genin under Team 7 with Kakashi and just the thought of it unnerved him to no end. Too much egos to battle against, he thought. But he could only sigh and move forward, since there was no sense in dwelling on the past like that. So he got up and started jumping straight forward the Anbu HQ.

Shikamaru for his part thought he sensed someone watching his team, but shrugged it off when Asuma arrived with a B ranked mission near Iwa territory. Asuma for his part got to sense Naruto watching his team's antics, at the same time wondering when he would get to fight against him again. Asuma was actually considering Naruto as a future sparring partner, so as to not become stagnant since he practically let his chunnin team with all the fighting. Asuma cursed the fact that his team didn't bump into ranked missing-nins like the one Kakashi's team bumped into on their first C ranked mission. _Naruto, maybe I'll hold on to that offer._

Back with Naruto, he was already inside Anbu HQ. As he went to the hallways, Naruto met with some Anbu members that he got to meet, at least the name of their masks, since he didn't want to risk exposing his identity from fear of people recognizing him as the demon vessel. As he walked, a voice suddenly talked to him, much to his dismay. _**"You seem paranoid, Naruto. You seem tense, relax. Ku ku ku" – **_Said Kyuubi, though he was furious of being ignored by his vessel._ "Hey Kyuubi, long time no see. How is going?_ _– _Said Naruto inside his mindscape after entering inside a bedroom for Anbu members to sleep after missions inside of Konoha. _**"Ku Ku ku. Ignoring me again, aren't you? I wonder how much time can you do that Naruto. No matter how much stronger you are, you are still just human. I'm the king of demons." **_**– **Whispered Kyuubi with his strong voice, licking so much killing intent that Naruto was barely managing to hold his cool about the whole thing, but in order to control the demon, one must show him that either didn't care or forcefully shoving him inside the cage, which Naruto still didn't have strength to do. "Right, you're king of demons, yet not only you're trapped inside a human's stomach, but also putted it here by another human." – Said Naruto, before hearing Kyuubi roared, leaking more killing intent than before. "_**One day, Naruto. You will succumb to me and when the day comes, all of the people you hold dear, will be killed by my claws, just you wait"**_ – Shouted Kyuubi, after seeing Naruto's mental image vanish.

Now looking at the room's door, Naruto took off his mask and started breathing heavily. Since he became a part of Anbu, Kyuubi made sure to leak some killing intent from time to time in order to let Naruto know the real enemy. Orochimaru and Akatsuki were just little enemies compared to the almighty demon. Speaking of the snake and the red cloud pain in the ass, Naruto was wondering about their whereabouts. He knew that Akatsuki didn't know about his Anbu status, since he refused to remove his mask when inside the HQ. His report only indicated his mask and his name as Konoha's Shippu Ookami and Jiraya was keeping tabs on the snake sannin to see who he would choose to switch bodies.

Now regaining his breath, Naruto put on his mask again and went out of the room. As he went through the hallways, he bumped into Hawk saying that their team would do a scout throughout the village, seeing as Anbu's information gathering squad found rumors of an S ranked missing-nin by the name of Raiko Shinomaru. He fled from Iwa after a failed attempt in killing the Earth Daimyou. Hawk also said that after this mission, his team would take two days off. "Oh and Black Wolf; Cat won't be joining us. She had the choice of not coming to this mission and took an extra day. I don't know probably wanting to catch up with her friends or something like that. She didn't want to talk to me about it; oh well we'll scout the village in two hours. Meet me and Bear on top of the Anbu HQ." – Said Hawk, before heading off to whatever he was supposed to do.

Naruto for his part bowed in respect, while thinking about the red-eyed beauty. He figured that Yuugao would get to talk to her as well as Anko. _Huh, I wonder what they talk about_. Little did he know that he happened to be the center of attention right now.

* * *

**--At the girl's night--**

Right now, Kurenai was on the part when she and Naruto lost all their inhibitions and just let their hormones take over. Anko was using her kunoichi's experience just to not take her hands and begin to touch her body. She already heard the first time Naruto and Kurenai had sex, but that was just foreplay compared to this time, either that or Kurenai was just exaggerating; either way the red-eyed kunoichi was telling with such passion and lust on her eyes that it was difficult not to believe her. Yuugao was rendered speechless once again and she tried to reach her mask to hide all the blushing which sadly was no near her at the moment. Kurenai for her part was now in trance for remembering the sex scene. At first, she began explaining of the romantic scenery when she and Naruto kissed under the full moon. Then she told them about the couple's teasing and afterwards all hell broke loose.

After some time, Kurenai finished describing the scene, wondering about the sudden wet sensation she felt near that area. Anko and Yuugao were in serious need of some male company at the moment, but since Anko was still single and they got news that Hayate got a mission, neither of the girls would be able to release the sudden tension that rose after Kurenai's detailed description that happened to destroy a certain orange book's reputation. (Somewhere, a certain white haired man felt the urge to giggle). "Anko-chan, give me that bottle, right now" – Shouted Yuugao, earning a nod from the snake mistress as well as a blush from the red-eyed kunoichi who regained her conscious after being in slight trance. "Sorry, I got carried away." – Said Kurenai to which Anko decided to add a little comment. "Gee, you think. God, Kurenai-chan if I didn't know you, I would think that you are the hidden author of the Icha Icha series"

"I know. I've never felt like this before. I….I think I had a little orgasm after telling the story". – Said Kurenai, still blushed that happen to match with her eyes. "I'll say. You were practically moaning Naruto's name on occasions. Damn it, Kurenai. How do you expect me to take you and Naruto out of my mind if you keep describing like that." – Said Yuugao before slapping her hands, covering her mouth so as to try to keep Kurenai from suspecting something, but sadly Kurenai heard it. "You do what?!" – Screamed Kurenai, mentally cursing her friend for such a thing and herself for being the one who caused it. "I'm sorry Kurenai-chan, but the way you described it, I was surprised that you didn't ran away just to find Naruto and ravage him….no wait…ah…Kurenai it's your entire fault. I'm on his team, you know." – Shouted Yuugao, blushing madly while hearing Anko laughing her ass off. But that wasn't what scared Yuugao though. After the laughter stopped, Anko was smiling deviously, which according to Kurenai and Yuugao's experience with the snake mistress, such smile only mean trouble. "Oh, I have an idea for you guys to solve this problem. Why not share him, how about it…huh?" – Whispered Anko, earning blushes from Yuugao and shouts from Kurenai who once again was not only cursing Anko but herself as well for once again being the cause of it.

"Have you lost your damned mind or the sake is tampering with your brain? There is no way in hell that I'd even consider such a thing. Naruto-kun is mine and mine alone. Besides, Yuugao has Hayate, right Yuugao-chan?" – Asked Kurenai, while looking for Yuugao for reassurance, only to see Yuugao still blushing, while zoning out for a moment. "YUUGAO" – Screamed Kurenai, waking the purple haired kunoichi from her thoughts. "Ah…yes Kurenai-chan, you said something?" – Said Yuugao, earning looks of anger from Kurenai who thought that her friend Anbu was considering the idea and enjoyment from Anko who just needed to do one more push for hell to break loose. "Nah..Kurenai-chan, isn't Naruto a stamina freak. I'm sure he can handle too women at the same time." – Said Anko smiling, before sensing a sudden chill up her spine that could make Orochimaru cry like a little girl after losing her favorite doll. "ANKO" – Screamed Kurenai, while starting to make hand seals before screaming **Tsukyomi (**Just kidding, even though would be funny as hell) **Magen Jubaku Satsu **(Demonic Illusion – Tree Binding Death). Before Anko realized, she was being hold by a tree, falling in Kurenai's genjutsu.

* * *

**--At Anbu's library--**

Not having anything to do since he had to wait for his scout mission; Naruto headed for the Anbu's library in order to learn a new technique. Going through the fuuton ninjutsu section, Naruto manage to find a scroll with an A ranked fuuton jutsu called **Fuuton Kyomou Shippu no Jutsu **(Wind Style: Fierce Hurricane Jutsu). After that, he sat on a table nearby and started reading the scroll. As he was reading, he learned that the in order to perform this technique, the ninja must know how to expel fuuton chakra from his body and then spin in order to create the hurricane. After that, the scroll said that the hard part of the technique was to actually control the hurricane once formed. _No wonder this is an A-ranked technique, the chakra needed to control the hurricane would be quite large. Thank Kami she blessed me with high chakra capacity_. After finishing reading the scroll, Naruto got up and head for a training ground, after registering his name and the scroll he took with the librarian.

* * *

**--Anbu's hidden training ground #5--**

After a little search for an empty training ground, Naruto found this one and marveled at the sight of what appeared to be a forest inside the building. _Damn Yamato-taichou, do you need to go through this trouble_. Naruto dismissed the thought and rushed to his new technique. Focusing fuuton chakra, Naruto waited as the wind travelled through his chakra coils, until he could feel it reaching all his tenketsus. For this to work, Naruto had to expel the fuuton chakra through his body at the same time. As he proceeded, he felt little gusts of wind leaving his arms, legs, chest, and stomach. _Well, first part completed, now with the spinning. _Naruto figured that a little copy of the Hyuuga's heavenly spin was in order, but with fuuton chakra instead of normal chakra.

However, as Naruto tried to spin, he found it hard to focus on the expelling part, since he also needed to spin very fast for the hurricane to form. After some attempts, Naruto was getting dizzy from all the spinning and yet the best that he could do was to create a little typhoon which lasted only five seconds. _Man, the control needed for this technique is amazing, not only you have to keep the hurricane spinning, but also you have to throw at the enemy. _Naruto learned from the scroll that this technique could also be used for defensive purposes, by only needing to control the hurricane's spinning.

Naruto once learned from Jiraya about how much chakra was actually needed for each technique and he remembered the old pervert saying to him that in order to see how much chakra is needed; one has to attempt the technique with a specific quantity of chakra so as to see if the technique needs more or less chakra to perform. Seeing that the technique was ranked as an A ranked one, Naruto decided to pump more chakra and hopefully the hurricane would form. Already spinning again, Naruto focused on expelling fuuton chakra, but this time using way more chakra than before, making the hurricane spin around Naruto, keeping him inside while he stopped spinning and kept controlling the hurricane's spin velocity.

Naruto enjoyed the feeling of controlling fuuton chakra. He actually felt like a wind god upon seeing that he could control the speed of the hurricane like that. But now was the real challenge. Spin the hurricane was one thing, but manage to move the hurricane at will was another. Since the scroll didn't mention anything about how to move the hurricane's position, he figured that he not only needed to keep the rotation, but also needed to force the huge tornado. But then again, in order to control fuuton ninjutsu, the ninja must not use force to control it, but rather actually go with the air current. If Naruto managed to use another air current and simply push the hurricane, he would be able to complete the technique. _I can do the daitoppa without seals, but this takes a lot of chakra to proceed, but then again maybe I can do the hand seals, since the tornado is already created, I just need to push it. _

Now willing to test his theory, Naruto ran through the hand seals needed for the daitoppa, managing to send the hurricane forward. The result was quite amazing and quite destructive at the same time. Naruto was glad that the hurricane dissipated after he stopped applying fuuton chakra for two reasons. One was because he knew how to dissipate and two because if the hurricane didn't dissipate, it would cause more destruction to the training ground than it already did. _Damn, even without Hawk with me, I can still manage to destroy like this; maybe I should pay a visit to Anbu's demolition corps. See if I feel at home there_.

Feeling the need to flee the area so as to not be hold responsible, Naruto left the training ground and headed for the library in order to return the scroll he took. Little did he know that Anbu have several hidden cameras around the training grounds so that the Anbu chief as well as the Hokage can keep track of the member's training. Tenzou wasn't surprised to see the hurricane since he knew about Black Wolf's unnatural stamina and chakra capacity, but Tsunade was speechless upon the image that was being transmitted. Naruto literally created a hurricane.

* * *

**--One hour later / On top of the Anbu HQ --**

Hawk and Bear were waiting for Black Wolf to arrive. Currently, they were engaging in a conversation about some Anbu member who manages to do a lot of damage to one of the training grounds and the only clue they had was that the member used a lot of fuuton ninjutsu, from what they've sensed when arriving. Deep down, they already knew who the demolisher was, since the only one they knew that uses fuuton ninjutsu was Black Wolf. Speaking of the devil, a little tornado appeared in front of them and Black Wolf made himself known.

"It's about time. Say, you wouldn't know about what happened on Training Ground #5 now would you?" – Asked Bear, though both him and Hawk already knew the answer, but just wanted to tease the boy. Naruto for his part, upon seeing that he got caught, sighed in defeat and decided to tell the truth about it. "Sorry about that, I was testing a new technique that I learned, but I didn't know that it could do such damage to a field. But then I guess that if you guys know about it, so does Tenzou-taichou and the Hokage know as well. Man, another bill I have to pay. If I continue like this, I'll be broke before I know it" – Said Black Wolf scratching the back of his head to which Hawk and Bear just looked at him for a while.

Both of them knew that was Naruto who did this, but they didn't know that only one technique manage to do that. Feeling the need to ask, Hawk turned to Naruto. "Ah Black Wolf, what was that technique you tried?"

"According to a scroll I took, it is called **Fuuton Kyomou Shippu no Jutsu **(Wind Style: Fierce Hurricane Jutsu). It's an A ranked jutsu, used against large crowds of enemies. Not very useful technique, unless we're fighting a war or against high number of missing-nins; however if I were to use it against a single enemy, it would be better to sign a death wish." – Said Naruto, managing to satisfy his comrade's curiosity but not their astonishment. "Man, Black Wolf, have you ever consider joining the Demolition Corps, I believe they have an opening for you." – Said Bear, earning a scowl from Naruto and laughter from Hawk. "Okay, team let's proceed with the scout. In case we find Shinomaru, do not engage alone. He is an S ranked missing-nin and as such, we have to at least consider him Sannin level". – Said Hawk, earning nods of recognition from Bear and Black Wolf, before they vanished in a blur.

After half an hour, the team reached all of Konoha's territory and no signs of the missing-nin or any indicator of his presence. Hawk, seeing that it would be futile to simply do laps around Konoha, asked Black Wolf to summon the team's tracker. "Right away, Hawk-taichou; **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ace **(Summoning Technique: Ace)." – Said Naruto as he slammed his hand on the ground before a huge wolf appeared in front of the team. "Hello Black Wolf, what can I do for you?" – Asked Ace to which Naruto responded. "Ace, we need to find an Iwa missing-nin called Shinomaro, our reports showed that he might be within Konoha's territory. Try searching for someone with master on earth affinity close by." – Said Naruto before seeing Ace close his eyes and start sniffing around the perimeter. "Black Wolf, how far can Ace track someone?" – Asked Hawk, instead receiving the answer from the wolf. "By focusing simple chakra through my nose, I can sense anyone within Konoha's territory. By applying fuuton chakra, the area is expanded, reaching Tanzaku city as well, since the air current makes it easier for the smell to reach my nose" – Said Ace before getting back to sniffing.

"Black Wolf, I sense a presence that fit the description, although I cannot say for sure that is our target. This person's chakra is comparable to a Sannin and I can sense doton chakra around him." – Said Ace, instantly getting the team's attention. "Ace, show us the way. Black Wolf and Bear follow me." – Screamed Hawk, before the team vanished once again in order to follow the wolf. The team was moving fast since Ace was kind of used to the fact that usually once Naruto was following him, so Hawk and Bear needed to channel some chakra through their legs in order to keep up. "Black Wolf, can't you tell him to slow down a bit, I can barely see where we're landing" – Asked Bear to which Naruto responded with a scratch on his head.

"Sorry about that; Ace cannot control his speed like we do. He uses wind chakra for everything; therefore it's safe to say that he travels using the air current. Be ready, I believe we are about to arrive at the destination." – Said Black Wolf, after receiving a nod from Ace that said the enemy was nearby.

As the Anbu team arrived, they came in contact with the intruder. Shinomaro was 6'4, with blonde hair and black eyes. Being known throughout the shinobi countries as Iwa's diamond fang, Shinomaru had quite a record. Being an S ranked missing-nin by his twenties, the man's doton ability was rival only to the Tsushikage. In fact he was next in line to succeed the kage position but Shinomaru got fed up with the way the Earth Daimyou did things without even bothering to inform the Tsushikage, so he took upon himself to kill him, being only stopped by all the Daimyou's guards at the same time. He received the nickname because of his taijutsu style that happen to focus on hardening his arms and legs with doton chakra, making each attack seem like being hit by a ton of bricks.

"Ah Konoha's Anbu is here to greet me, how nice. I heard great things of you guys. Come on then, I will take care of the three of you. Show me why Konoha's Anbu are so feared." – Said Shinomaru to which Hawk was already deliberating a strategy with his team. "Okay, team, listen up. This guy is dangerous and like Ace said, he is Sannin level, therefore we can't underestimate him. Bear, taijutsu against him, but remember do not engage him face to face, he got his nickname for a reason. Wait for his attack to come and counter-attack. Ace and Black Wolf, once Bear manage to distract him, use the **kaze no yaiba (**wind slash) sequence. Bear, when you see the attack, use shunshin to get away. The timing must be perfected. I'll be back up in case the plan is ruined" – Said Hawk, before earning nods of recognition from the team.

Being the first to attack, Bear channeled chakra through his legs, giving him a boost and appear fast in front of the enemy, who seemed surprised that the giant Anbu had such speed. Channeling chakra through his arms, Shinomaru countered Bear's attacks and also try to land a few on his own, but sadly to no avail. Proof of Hawk's ingenuity, Bear was only counter-attacking Shinomaru's attacks, infuriating him to no end. "Come on, attack you coward." – Screamed the missing-nin, receiving no reply from the large Anbu, who happen to be smirking behind his mask upon seeing that the opponent was hot headed. Bear, after dodging one last attack, making the missing-nin lose his footing for a second, shunshined out of the way, one second before seeing Black Wolf and Ace started rotating around the enemy while making hand seals (Naruto's case) initiating the sequence. "**Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba/Kiba no Jutsu **(Wind style: Wind Sword/Fang Jutsu)" – Said Naruto and Ace at the same time, throwing multiple wind slashes at the enemy while running around him.

When the dust cleared, the Anbu's team paled upon seeing that no harm was caused. "Shit, he used his ability to harden his whole body, deflecting the attack. Damn it." – Said Hawk to which Shinomaru laughed and responded. "Ha, that was indeed a nice attack, congrats. It seems the rumors about Konoha's Anbu were true then. But you will need much more than that to penetrate my defense."

"Black Wolf, any ideas?" – Asked Hawk before seeing Naruto making hand seals, which he didn't recognize it yet. "I'll try this. **Raiton Denkou Houkou no Jutsu** (Lightning Style: Lightning Roar Jutsu). With that, Naruto send a wave of lightning chakra towards the enemy, transforming into a lightning lion, roaring like a wild beast towards the opponent, making Shinomaru focus more chakra through his body, just waiting for the blow. While seeing the huge lion approaching, he was cursing himself from underestimating Konoha's ninjutsu variety. He only travelled throughout the countries that didn't have raiton users, which was obvious. His defense was made by high usage of doton chakra, so raiton would be his only weakness and this blonde Anbu discovered that. When the lion reached Shinomaru, he managed to hold the attack for a while, but he was flying along with the technique and the chakra needed for maintaining his defense was huge.

Barely able to cancel the technique, Shinomaru was panting on the ground. _Man, I never thought I would have to take a chakra pill for this fight. _Since he was a little far away from the Anbu team, he managed to recover at least half of his chakra capacity and feared that he wouldn't be able to beat these guys.

Hawk and Bear was looking at Black Wolf like he was a mad person. "Black Wolf, after this mission, I would like to talk to you. Now, the enemy must be weakened but be aware. He could have taken a chakra pill, therefore Black Wolf and I will finish him. Remember when I give you the signal for our combined ninjutsu attack". – Said Hawk, earning a nod from Black Wolf.

As they arrived at the clearing, they saw Shinomaru now slightly tired which meant that he took a chakra pill. "Iwa's Diamond Fang, we hereby declare your death sentence; may your soul rest in peace. Black Wolf, initiate the sequence" – Said Hawk as he and Black Wolf started making hand seals. Bear and Ace took a step back out of fear of being caught since they knew of the technique, but Shinomaru wanted to see the power of this jutsu. "Come on, Konoha's Anbu. I can take it; even raiton can't penetrate my defense." – Said Shinomaru, cocky of his ability to which Black Wolf and Hawk said at the same time, while molding the necessary chakra. "As you wish"

**Katon Karyuu Endan **(Fire Style: Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu)

**Fuuton Chakra Daitoppa no Jutsu **(Wind Style: Enhanced Breakthrough Jutsu)

Bear and Ace was taken aback by the new combination. The last one they did was a combination of C ranked jutsus, but this one was A ranked jutsus, at least Hawk's attack was considered an A ranked, but Black Wolf's was an enhanced version of the daitoppa, upgrading the technique to at least a B ranked.

The combination turned out to be a blast of white flame that engulfed Shinomaru instantly, burning him to a crisp. His defense could only hold Hawk's technique, but with fuuton chakra enhancing the flame, it was nearly impossible to block it. As a result, the team couldn't prove the man's death, until Ace sniffed some ashes that happen to have Shinomaru's scent. "Good job, team. Mission Accomplished." – Said Hawk before seeing that Black Wolf was kneeling on the ground, panting from what looked like chakra exhaustion. Upon seeing this, Hawk and Bear could only nod, since they remembered that Black Wolf wasted some chakra on his new fuuton technique before the mission. "Bear, let's go back to Anbu HQ so we can fulfill the paperwork, oh and carry our little powerhouse over there, will you. Gee, Black Wolf I never thought I would get to see you suffering from chakra exhaustion." – Said Hawk, earning laughs from Ace, Bear and Black Wolf. "Haha, Tsunade-sama said the same thing a while back. I guess this little vacation will be good after all." – Said Black Wolf to which Ace appeared by his side and nodded to him.

"Okay, let's go team. After we take care of the reports, Black Wolf, we'll talk about your abilities." – Said Hawk, gaining a nod from the black haired Anbu. And then, they took off towards the Anbu HQ, completely oblivious to the fact that they beat Iwa's second most powerful opponent.

**

* * *

****--With Kurenai--**

After calming down and releasing Anko from her genjutsu, Kurenai said goodbye to her friends. Kurenai was thinking about Anko's teasing and Yuugao's red face after she told them about love making with Naruto._ How would I know that Yuugao would be so turned on by the story, didn't Hayate satisfy her? _Thinking rationally, Kurenai blamed herself from putting too much emphasis when telling the story. It wasn't that she lied about it, but she could omit some parts, as well as not moan Naruto's name when telling.

Dismissing the thought, Kurenai arrived at her place, before trying to search for her keys. Now, remembering that she left her keys on Naruto's apartment, since they were on a mission together, she hoped that he would at least be inside his apartment. As she arrived quickly, she knocked some times but sadly no one answered. _Oh, the poor guy must be on Anbu duty. Man, don't they ever rest. I wonder if the door is open. _To her luck, when she touched the doorknob and turned, the door opened. _Huh, maybe I will make a surprise for him, when he arrive, huh bad Kurenai. _

* * *

**--At Anbu HQ--**

After arriving at the HQ, Hawk and Bear left Black Wolf at the infirmary so as to recover some of his chakra and went to make the last team report for at least two days vacation. On the way, Naruto and Hawk discussed about his abilities. Hawk learned that Black Wolf had mastery over three elements, being suiton, fuuton and raiton. After that, they talked about Naruto's techniques and were shocked to see a not very wide list, but only useful and powerful techniques.

Naruto got clearance from the Anbu medic-nin and went back home. On the way, Naruto was feeling the stray of the fight, since now the adrenaline left and only pure pain reached his muscles. That lightning jutsu he used took a lot of chakra to use, but since the guy's defense was impenetrable, Naruto thought that it would work. As he arrived in front of the door, Naruto managed to see that the door was slightly open, which could only mean that someone was inside of his apartment.

* * *

**--Inside Naruto's apartment--**

Already inside and closing the door slowly, Naruto was suddenly overpowered by a strange yet comforting aura. It was filled with so much lust that Naruto's hormones were awakening faster and faster. As he was walking towards the direction of the aura he was sensing which seemed to be coming from the bedroom, Naruto found that his inside temperature were increasing dramatically. As he arrived, his eyes caught a sight that he would forever cherish.

There lay on his bed, the one to whom his heart belonged. Red-eyes that looked more like two sparkling roses looking at him accompanied with a smile that could make any man crazy, just by looking at it and a body that could make any woman jealous. There she was, the woman of his dreams, lying down on his bed. Naruto just stood there worshiping every part of her body. Kurenai for her part was enjoying herself right now. She loved to cause these reactions on her boyfriend, it made her feel wanted and it made her feel special.

The genjutsu she casted on his apartment was just one of her inventions to when she found someone to provoke him with, to arouse him. The genjutsu involved the creation of a lust aura that could make a person go nuts in desire. Now she saw the results of her creation and she was thrilled with seeing the blonde was fighting his hormones not to jump on her and start pleasuring her. Seeing that Naruto was caught in a trance, Kurenai lifted from the bed and started walking slowly towards her boyfriend, while swinging her hips sexually; eliminating any source of will power that Naruto was having at the moment. As she arrived in front of him, she moved her hands and started caressing his whisker marks softly, relaxing Naruto after such a strenuous mission. As he closed his eyes and smile, Kurenai could only think about all the times she saw her boyfriend smile and just made her feel calm and warm inside. "I love you Naruto-kun" – Said Kurenai, before she started kissing his lips passionately.

As she kissed him, she felt his arms embracing her body firmly and bringing her closer to him to a point that her nude body touched his Anbu armor. After they broke the kiss, Naruto just looked at her eyes and said smiling to her. "I love you too, my hime" – Said Naruto, before carrying her bridal style to the bed while never taking his eyes off her broad smile. As he landed her on the bed, Naruto started pleasuring her, licking her neck and with his hands, caressing her entire body, making Kurenai tremble in pleasure. After a while, she couldn't take it anymore and whispered closely to his ear. "You wearing too many clothes, why not take this armor off" – Said Kurenai to which Naruto smiled; "Care to help me?" – Said Naruto, receiving a nod from his lover.

Kurenai took off his chest armor and started licking his open chest, sending waves of pleasure towards the blonde. After a while, she went downhill and took off his leg armor and Anbu cargo pants, leaving him with only his boxers. Kurenai looked at Naruto with a devious smile and took off his boxers, freeing his cock. Wasting no time, Kurenai turned to pleasure Naruto by sucking it gently. To say that he was losing his control was an understatement; Kurenai at that moment was in charge of the situation, by giving him pleasure while caressing his arms and chest with her hands. Since Naruto was the dominant part, he ushered her to move the position so that he could do the same thing Kurenai was doing to him, making her smile so deviously that could make Anko look like a joke. As Naruto initiated, Kurenai was finding extremely hard to continue what she was doing, seeing that she was already moaning his name out of extreme pleasure.

After a while of pleasure on both sides, Kurenai moved to lay down looking up and Naruto landed on top of her, trusting it inside slowly, while making Kurenai surrender to whichever inhibitions she would has at this moment. As Naruto was pounding it inside, Kurenai was losing her mind, while repeatedly calling his name, desperately wanting more of his cock inside of her. Attending her request, Naruto initiated more deep insertions, making Kurenai moan ever louder and her hands squeezing the bed's mattresses, almost to the point of shredding the fabric. But this was not compared to when Naruto moved to kiss her passionately, while pounding her, increasing her body temperature dramatically up to a point that the couple was now sweating likes animals in heat.

Only in what could be described as a perfect love scene, both of them had orgasm at the same time. After it, Naruto was lying down with Kurenai's head resting on his chest, smiling like never before. "So, Naruto-kun; now that you have a two day vacation, what do you intend to do?" – Asked Kurenai though she was hoping that she would be in his plans of rest. "Well, I've never took a vacation, but I was hoping if maybe you'd be interested in having a picnic near the lake with me tomorrow?" – Asked Naruto to which Kurenai smiled and nodded at the invitation. "I'd love to. I only have to see my team in the morning and then we'll go."

"It's a date, then. Now, I would be glad if you'd like to sleep with me, I rest much better with you by my side." – Asked Naruto to which Kurenai responded by coddling with him and embracing him with her arms, while smiling. "Of course, I'll stay silly. Your chest is much better than any pillow I've ever had. And so, Naruto and Kurenai feel asleep together.

* * *

**--Next day--**

As soon as the sun light engulfed Naruto's room, the couple awoke after a wonderful sleep. Since Kurenai had to see her team, they made some breakfast for Kurenai, took a shower together and left his house, going on separate ways, with the promise of meeting at the lake at midday. While Kurenai went to see her team, Naruto went to Ichirakus, to meet Kakashi for breakfast.

* * *

**--At Ichirakus--**

At Ichirakus, a silver haired jounin was patiently waiting for the blonde to arrive, while reading his all time favorite orange book much to Ayame's anger. The stand owner's daughter along with all women across the shinobi countries, who happened to learn about the infamous 'Icha Icha series' published by one of the legendary sannin. Even though Ayame knew Kakashi because of Naruto, she was still angry at him reading the book in front of her, which didn't get unnoticed by the silver haired scarecrow.

No one knew this, but the reason behind Kakashi did read such a book in public was to provoke such reactions on women. He enjoyed seeing the look of anger on her faces upon looking at him with the book. But there was another reason to his acting like this, but the second reason was connected to the first. From reading it in public, he could as well analyze all the women who kept staring at him, in hopes of finding someone who wasn't at all affected by the book, but he had yet to find such woman and while he couldn't find. Not to mention that if such women was to not be affected by the book, it could very well mean that she could be as pervert as the silver haired shinobi.

After a while of analyzing Ayame's anger, Kakashi was awake from his thoughts when a blonde man took a sit next to him. "Hello Ayame-san, give me two bowls of miso ramens please." – Said the blonde to which Ayame nodded and proceeded to make while the blonde turned to talk to Kakashi. "So Naruto how is life in Anbu treating you? I heard from Hawk that your team managed to take care of Iwa's diamond fang." – Said the silver haired shinobi never taking his eyes off the book which unnerved Ayame to no end, almost burning her arm since her arm was near the cooking oil. "Yeah, the guy was someone else. It took our strongest combination so far to finish this guy." – Said Naruto, before picking up his chopsticks and eat the noodles with gusto.

"Oh yes, I heard about the combination. It's a shame though that Konoha don't house much wind users. Such a force would be well recognized and feared" – Mumbled Kakashi, before sucking the last noodle. After that, they ate in silence for a while. Naruto was pondering over telling Kakashi of Kyuubi's killing intent occasionally and since Kakashi could be around Konoha when the kyuubi attacked, he could have some answers. "Kakashi-sensei….were you here when Kyuubi attacked?" – Asked Naruto, making Kakashi divert his eyes from the book from the sudden change of topic. "Yeah…I was, why?"

"How was its killing intent aura?" – Asked Naruto, making Kakashi sweat a little remembering. "It was enough to start breathing for a while. You were practically immobile. Your body protested each and every moment. At the time, my Sharingan could actually see the Kitsune's killing intent. But why do you ask?" – Asked Kakashi though he knew somehow that the answer would be troublesome to say the least. "Ever since I entered Anbu, it has been sending killing intent through my whole body on occasions. At first, I didn't recognize the source, since as an Anbu, we're constantly fighting strong opponents, but last time I was inside Anbu HQ at the time, so he addressed to me with killing intent, challenging me to see how long I could control his urges." – Said Naruto rather stoic, but Kakashi could see the weight of such responsibility clearly through the blonde's cerulean eyes.

_You're right when you said that the Yondaime chose you to bear such a burden, Naruto. Anyone would already be killed or succumbed to the monster's desires. _"You've said it yourself that such a burden is yours alone to carry, I respect that. But if it turns to be hard to handle, don't fear turning to others to help you. Remember, there are others that suffered as well. If they could overcome their sufferings, so could you." – Said Kakashi, before lifting from his seat, leaving Naruto to pay the bill since it was his turn.

* * *

**--With Kurenai--**

After arriving on her team's training ground and seeing that no one had arrived, she sighed since that meant she could have rested a little longer with her favorite pillow, AKA Naruto's chest. Remembering the sensation, Kurenai smiled greatly. Even though it was rather comfortable to rest her head on his chest, there wasn't the only reason why it was so good. Kurenai always found quite strange that Naruto's body could exhale such warmth from within and while her head rested on top of him, she could very well feel such warmth, sending waves of tranquility and peace. Not to mention that Kurenai could hear Naruto's heart beating strong, telling her all that she needed to know about the man she loved.

Fifteen minutes later, Shino was the first one to arrive at the training ground only to see that Kurenai-sensei was the only one there yet. As he was walking towards her, he felt that her aura had another presence within, as if she was in contact with someone he knew before, but couldn't figure out who this person was. "Ohayo Kurenai-sensei" – Said Shino, awakening Kurenai from her daydream that resolved basically on Naruto's chest and the feeling. "Oh…hello Shino, where are Kiba and Hinata?" – Asked Kurenai to which Shino responded by shaking his head, signaling for her that he didn't know where they were.

As soon as Kurenai start pounding about tardiness and the fact that she beat her team about being on time for everything, especially now that they are chunnins, a huge white dog landed hard on the ground, making a little earthquake as a result. Upon looking at the late Inuzuka, Kurenai and Shino were surprised to see that not only Kiba was on top of Akamaru but also Hinata was behind him with her arms around his waist. Upon seeing this, Shino only rouse his eyebrows showing his surprised face while Kurenai smirked at the supposedly new couple.

Kurenai grinned even more upon seeing that even though they had arrived, the couple was talking with each other and Hinata was smiling heartedly towards Kiba. Kurenai remembered about Hinata's crush on Naruto when she graduated from the academy and also remembered Hinata saying that it was just a crush and that the only thing she felt for Naruto was respect from him never losing hope. But after some time, it seemed that the couple was literally ignoring both her and Shino's presence, she thought of letting the love birds know of her presence. "It's not that I don't mind seeing you love birds like this which I do, but we have training to do." – Said Kurenai, making the couple turn towards their sensei and blush from the insinuation. "Gomen, Kurenai-sensei" – Said both at the same time.

"Excuse me Kurenai-sensei" – Said Kiba, getting Kurenai's attention to which she responded. "Yes Kiba?" – Asked Kurenai, although a little suspicious since Shino looked her like that as well when he arrived, which could mean only one thing. "Why do I sense Naruto's scent on you?" – Asked Kiba, making Kurenai blush on the outside, but inside she was cursing her scout team because of their bloodline abilities. Shino for his part looked at Kiba now remembering what he felt different about his sensei. Hinata already know about Naruto and Kurenai going out but she wasn't aware of the fact that their relationship was evolved up to sleeping together. "Well, it's no use trying to hide the truth from my team. _Damn nose (kiba) and bugs (Shino)"_- Said Kurenai, although mumbling the last part so that her team couldn't hear. "As you all may or not know, I and Naruto are seeing each other, right now" – Said Kurenai to which Hinata nodded while Shino and Kiba were surprised to say the least.

Kiba for his part was wondering if something happened to Naruto since he didn't see the blonde for a year now. He figured that he went on another training trip or on a long-term mission. "You're with Naruto. I can't believe this. Sorry to disrespect, but aren't you a little old to be with him, Kurenai-sensei?" – Asked Kiba, before receiving a punch on the head from Hinata from his commentary. Kurenai for her part remembered of herself thinking of such petty differences and the fact that she would deprive herself from her happiness, just to satisfy some social standards. "If you would consider numbers, Kiba you're right, I'm much older than him; but taking experience into consideration, Naruto is on par with me, if not older in that regard." – Said Kurenai, satisfying Kiba's curiosity, but he felt like answering another question. "Kurenai-sensei, since you've been seeing him, you can tell where is he? It's been one year since I last saw him." – Asked Kiba, earning looks of surprise from his team from not believing that Kiba didn't know that Naruto was the one who saved them for Kumo's hands.

"Kiba, don't you remember the Anbu who rescued us from Kumo?" – Said Kurenai to which Kiba got to thinking and almost instantly paled upon remembering that day. He remembered the Anbu glaring at him with feral yellow eyes that resembled so much of wolves and the shiver that went up his spine. He was flabbergasted on thinking that Naruto could have such a menacing look when irritated, but if he was seeing Kurenai, then why he was angry at the time, instead of being happy that Kurenai was safe. "Wow, I thought that guy to be a super elite Anbu captain from the killing intent aura he licked back then, I would never thought of Naruto like that." – Said Kiba, receiving a nod from his team, but something was still amiss. "But Kurenai-sensei, if the Anbu was in fact Naruto, then why wasn't he happy of seeing you safe and sound?" – Asked Kiba, seeing that such question made Kurenai look down on the ground in shame from remembering what she did to him, that cause him to act like that.

Kurenai remembered of what Naruto said after she showed gratitude from him saving her as the scene now materialized it inside her head, showing Naruto with his Anbu armor and mask looking at her after she said thanks and said. _**"It's our job"**_**. **She knew that he was in deep pain from seeing her together with Asuma and that comment made her heart crumble. Now she felt that her student didn't need to know the whole details so she just elaborated the relevant part. "Let's just say we weren't on our best terms then and just leave it." – Said Kurenai to which Kiba was going to retort, but controlled himself since he didn't mean to get into his sensei's personal life. "Now, team, today we'll begin elemental manipulation ninjutsu (I don't know if Kekkei genkai users can or cannot do such techniques); your family techniques are very powerful, but if the enemy finds how to counter them, you all need to have other abilities. Now I took the liberty of taking this three chakra papers in order to see which element are each of you aligned with. As you all know, there are five elements: Katon (fire), Raiton (lightning), Suiton (water), Doton (earth) and Fuuton (wind). Now every shinobi have an affinity with one affinity, but there are those who have more than one, although they are the exception. Now imbue this paper with chakra and let's see which element are you aligned with.

Doing what they were told, all three focused chakra and result appeared. Kiba's paper turned to dust, while Shino's crumbled and Hinata's got soaked. Seeing that her team only had one affinity each and the fact that Kiba wasn't entirely happy, she told them that even though being aligned with two elements gave the ninja some advantage, it didn't mean that his skills would be better just because of it. "Now, I'm passing an assignment for you three. Head for the library and try looking into the theory behind each elements as well as pick at least two techniques from C to B level for us to practice. Unfortunately, since I chose to be a genjutsu user, I'm not qualified to teach elemental ninjutsu, but in case you need extra help, I can ask either Asuma or Kakashi-san to help you guys" – Said Kurenai but just as she was about to dismiss the team, Kiba turned to ask. "Kurenai-sensei, do you happen to know which Naruto's affinity is?" – Asked Kiba, remembering that the blonde won their only match and thought of him as a worthy rival even now that he made Anbu.

Kurenai for her part wondered why he wanted to know about her boyfriend so much, but she remembered that Naruto won against Kiba on their first chunnin exams, so she smiled and decided to answer not only his affinities but also his other skills. "Naruto is an exception. He has Suiton and Fuuton affinities, as well as proficiency if not mastery on Raiton element" – Answered Kurenai, though she felt a little guilty of doing this, since Kiba thought of him as a rival and by listing Naruto's skills, it would blow away Kiba's confidence, but also it could help him, in case Kiba viewed Naruto as a model to surpass and become stronger.

"Wow, he isn't Anbu for nothing then. Alright Akamaru, let's get going to the academy, we need to reach Naruto's level then. Let's go my boy. Hina-chan, would you like to come as well?" – Asked Kiba to which Hinata complied and jumped on top of Akamaru, leaving Shino and Kurenai behind. "Gee, I forgot to explain about the elements cycle" – Said Kurenai before slamming her hand on her forehead.

"Don't worry. I believe we know about it, but if what you said about Naruto's abilities are true, then his elements can beat ours." – Said Shino, merely stating a fact more than trying to get stronger than Naruto. "I believe so. But since you have raiton affinity, he can aid you if you want to. He also can help Hinata since she has suiton affinity." – Said Kurenai, though that was a thought for later as Shino addressed to her. "Since my presence is no longer required, I'll be heading for the library, see you Kurenai-sensei.

After Kurenai waved him goodbye, she turned to look at the clock and sighed in relief from having 15 minutes time to reach the park for her date with Naruto.

* * *

**--With Naruto--**

After paying the bill from Ichirakus, Naruto walked towards the market area in order to buy some food for his picnic with Kurenai. Since he already knew what he needed, he went quickly inside, using a henge, so as to not arouse suspicion from the salesman. Naruto now with black hair, black eyes and without whisker marks, slowly picked the items of the store's shelves and went in line to pay. As his turn was up, the salesman looked at him suspiciously, somehow recognizing his face with the demon brat, much to Naruto's dismay, since he thought only to change the most obvious, like the whisker marks.

As the salesman was adding the price of the products to the vendor machine, he was looking at Naruto trying to associate him with the demon brat. Naruto for his part figured that at least he could pay the man quickly so not to be recognized. Fortunately for him, the man seemed to shrug it off, giving Naruto the bag with the items while Naruto gave him the right amount.

After he left the store, he dismissed the henge and closed his eyes. One year using the black anbu mask, Naruto forgot how it was to simply walk around without it. With the mask, nobody recognized him and those who found his appearance suspicions, instantly dismissed the thought thinking that he was an Anbu. Now that he remembered again how it was for him to buy things, Naruto sighed wishing that people would put aside what happened 16 years ago.

Dismissing the melodrama kind of thought since it wouldn't help dwelling on the inevitable, Naruto looked at the time to see that he was supposed to meet Kurenai in twenty minutes. Seeing that he was just a few miles from the park, he would make there in time for his date with the red eye beauty.

* * *

**--At the Park--**

As the Anbu arrived at the park, his eyes caught yet another photographic vision. Kurenai was laid below a leafy tree seemingly comfortable while lying on the grass. Upon looking at the tree, some sun beams were visible, making the picture even more beautiful. As he approached the red-eyed beauty, he landed the goods slowly as to surprise the kunoichi. "I come here to meet with a beautiful woman only to see a goddess lying on the grass below this leafy tree while bathed in sun beams" – Said Naruto, instantly getting Kurenai's attention as she smiled from the compliment as well as the man's warmth smile. "You always had a way with words. I'm glad that you arrived on time, but being an Anbu meant having to arrive on time, so I'm not surprised".

After that, Naruto fixed the little picnic for the couple, while taking the items he purchased at the market including Fruits, cheese, sushi, sashimi and some tea. Kurenai was surprised to see the items Naruto bought for their date, seeing that he managed to bring some good stuff along. She was worried about leaving shopping to Naruto, not because of him, but more because of the fact that he was a man and she knew that men and shopping never went along.

While eating, the couple was discussing about missions, ninja training, genjutsu techniques that were Kurenai's favorite subject. After a while, Naruto asked if Kurenai known of any genjutsu technique that could be used to alter the enemy's perception to which Kurenai, after a considerable pause, thought of one C level genjutsu technique called **Heki Shuukai no Jutsu **(False Surroundings Jutsu) that happened to do just what Naruto described. Kurenai was more than pleased to see that her boyfriend was demonstrating such interest in genjutsu, but she felt the need to ask why he needed this particular genjutsu. Naruto responded that he wanted to create a new taijutsu style called **Genkaku Genkotsu **(Illusion Fist) which consisted of disorienting the enemy with genjutsu while attacking with taijutsu or even kenjutsu.

Needless to say that Kurenai was impressed with the creativity, but also knew that such a feat had yet to be done. She didn't know of anyone who managed to mingle genjutsu with taijutsu like the way Naruto described and suddenly she got interested on her boyfriend's project. After the lunch was over, Naruto was lying down on the grass with Kurenai resting her head on his chest, being both in deep rest.

As they closed their eyes, two teenagers were passing by the park, since they were to go to the hospital. On their way, the girls watched the couple below the tree and saw heart on their eyes from the romantic scene, oblivious to the couple's identity. Haruno Sakura and Ino Yamanaka, both proud members of Konoha's gossip club decided to see for themselves who was the new couple.

As they arrived closer, they spotted Team 8's sensei Yuhhi Kurenai lying on top of what seemed like a beautiful blonde man with whisker marks well defined on each cheek. Sakura found the man's appearance strangely familiar, but she couldn't remember. "Sakura, this man looks like Naruto, doesn't he?" – Asked Ino, making Sakura go wide-eyed in realization of who the blonde man was. _N……Naruto?? And Kurenai-sensei….together? _Sakura was visibly fuming at both her ex-teammate and the red-eyed jounin. Since Sasuke rejected her, Sakura was however confident that Naruto would eventually claim her and she wouldn't be alone anymore, but now that he and Kurenai were together, she felt that he lost her only hope of being with someone. _Kurenai was older than him, it's not fair. Why can't she be with people of her age?. _Sakura couldn't control herself anymore and stormed off to other way, leaving a happy Ino for two reasons: One that she simply adored romantic couples on the park and second that Sakura was visibly angry with him.

Since Sasuke rejected Sakura, she kept going like Naruto will eventually want to date her and marry her, since she thought that he still had a crush on her. To say that Ino didn't agree, was an understatement, she made it quite clear to Sakura that she disagree full heartedly with Sakura's thinking of trying to manipulate Naruto's crush on her to get what she want.

And now seeing that Naruto was with Kurenai, Ino couldn't help but smile at seeing that the couple seemed to fit with each other rather nicely. Naruto was always a strong person, so he needed a strong companion both physically and mentally. Sakura was physically strong, but inside she was weaker than an academy student, having a wide number of insecurities to deal with. _I'm happy for you Naruto, Kurenai-sensei. _Thought Ino as she walked away, leaving the lovely couple.

As the couple woke up, each of them went to their homes with the promise of a sleep over tonight from Naruto who figured that since Kurenai slept in Naruto's apartment, then now it would be his turn to go to her apartment much to her delight, since that way she could show her apartment to him, but at the same time scared to death if Anko or Yuugao decide to appear, but she thought that they wouldn't show up…right?

* * *

**--At Kurenai's apartment--**

After some time, Naruto knocked on Kurenai's apartment, while taking a look at the building his girlfriend lived in. The building was for shinobi only and only chunnin rank or higher could rent one of this apartments. After a while, Kurenai opened the door to reveal the blonde man smiling at him accompanied with a greeting and a quick kiss on the lips to which Kurenai gladly returned it and then ushered him in. Her apartment although small was rather comfortable. Since Kurenai lived alone, the need for space was irrelevant next to the real necessities, like bed, bathroom, kitchen and living room.

While Naruto was familiarizing with the place, Kurenai went to the kitchen and fixed some tea to relax a little, before they went to bed. Kurenai knew that Naruto's body still didn't recover from Anbu's strenuous activities and she was worried since this would be his last day off from Anbu duty, Although he did rest a while, he needed at least a full night sleep in order to keep up. After drinking the tea, Naruto found the herbs making its desired effect as his shoulders visibly relaxed.

Kurenai, feeling the need of helping her boyfriend to relax, led him to an armchair while giving him some chakra induced massage, that when applied correctly, it can relax the guy's muscles. As she initiated the massage, Naruto felt like every part of his body wanted him to surrender at the woman's touch and just let go, so he gladly surrender and devoted himself for the touch of his goddess. Kurenai for her part was enjoying the feeling of relaxing her boyfriend to no end and also a little turned on from his moaning for her name. "Okay, Naruto-kun, let's go to bed now and rest for tomorrow." – Said Kurenai to which Naruto nodded, rising of the chair and lying down on the bed.

As soon as Kurenai was about to turn off the lights, she could hear a familiar sound coming from the living room and cursed, while heading there. As she arrived, she saw Anko and Yuugao inspecting the place and finding some men's clothes near the table. "Guys, I…I have company here today. So…" – Said Kurenai, making Anko and Yuugao turn her heads to the voice only to see Kurenai wearing no more than bra and panties. Anko for her part was enjoying the feeling of further blackmail against Kurenai while Yuugao was thinking about who was inside the room. "Kurenai-chan, could this belong to Black Wolf?" – Asked Yuugao, showing Naruto's shirt for Kurenai who yanked off Yuugao's hands. "Yes, this is his clothes. Today is his last day off, so he's sleeping with me today. Because of that, I would appreciate if both of you shunshined somewhere else, maybe to Hana's place." – Said Kurenai, waving them off to which Anko and Yuugao complied, but not without Anko leaving a dirty comment. "Don't work him too hard, Kurenai-chan, you said it yourself it's his last day off."

After that, Kurenai got back to the room and lied down next to Naruto who was watching intently to Kurenai's lingerie and her beautiful body. "What was that all about?" – Asked Naruto to which Kurenai answered by placing a wet and passionate kiss on his lips, initiating the make-out sequence, which would after lead to love making sequence.

* * *

**--On the next day--**

The next day, Naruto woke up earlier than Kurenai since he needed to be at HQ in less than half an hour. Since he brought his equipment with him to Kurenai's house, he was able to sleep a little longer with the woman of his dreams. Now with only the mask left to put, Naruto looked at the figure sleeping peacefully behind him and smiled. Before he left, he wrote a note to her and gave her a kiss on the lips, whispering softly: "Sleep peacefully, red rose" – Said Naruto before seeing Kurenai smile and embrace herself even harder.

Now on the way to the door, Naruto heard a door knocking. Being a little afraid of being discovered, not knowing that her friends already knew about him, he was taken aback when a familiar voice called for him to open the door. "Black Wolf, it's me Cat. Open the door." – Said Yuugao behind the door. When Naruto opened the door, his team's second in command was there with her arms crossed, but without the mask, leaving the two of them to face each other without the mask since Naruto joined the force to which Yuugao was finding it hard to hold the blood from fall from her nose, even though she already saw his face once, but not so close.

Yuugao was feeling quite lonely lately, since Hayate always made excuses saying that he had a mission or that his friend Genma invited him for something. To tell the truth, Yuugao was jealous of Kurenai for having a boyfriend like Naruto, who not only is an Anbu, therefore missions day and night, but also he made time to see Kurenai. _Not to mention that he is hot as hell. _But since she supposed to be the second in command, she turned to professional mode and ushered him to present to Anbu HQ immediately to which he complied before putting his mask.

* * *

**--At Anbu HQ--**

Taking nearly five minutes, Black Wolf and Cat arrived at the location, only to find that their team had yet to arrive. Feeling the need to get to know Naruto a little better, Yuugao turned to ask him. "Well since our team has yet to arrive, why don't you and I get to know each other, since we not only are on the same team, but also have a common acquaintance?" – Asked Yuugao to which Black Wolf turned and said. "Ask away, then."

"How are your feelings for her?" – Asked Yuugao out of the blue, taking Naruto by surprise, since he didn't know he was being tested here. "Direct to the point I see. Well, I won't get into the whole history, since I believe you already know. Every time I see her, I feel the need to smile. Every time I see her smile, I feel warm inside. Every time I see her sad, my heart crumbles. I love her." – Said Naruto, making Yuugao smile behind her mask, but sad since she wanted to hear someone say stuff like that to her. "She's very lucky to have a guy like you, Naru...I mean Black Wolf" – Said Yuugao, who now was crossing her arms more firmly close to her heart region, trembling a bit.

Naruto for his part was confused after seeing such reaction from the vice-captain. Sure Anbu can be brutal, but then again he knew from Kurenai that Gekkou Hayate was dating Yuugao, so why she was feeling like this. "Cat, is something wrong?" – Asked Naruto now concerned for his teammate. "Ahh, well you gave me an honest answer, so I'll give you one as well. I've never told this to anyone, not even Kurenai or Anko and I'm not even sure I could tell you." – Said Yuugao clearly on the verge of tears right now. "You'll never know, unless you try." – Said Naruto, now taking away his mask, just to show her that she could trust him.

"Why did you take away your mask? Aren't you afraid of people seeing you like this?" – Asked Yuugao now taking her mask as well. "Two days ago, I went to buy some groceries and for the owner not to recognize me, I henged my face so not to be recognizable. After I left, I realized that living behind a mask, can only hide you for some time. I wore a mask my whole life, sometimes a break from using one is needed. Now, tell me what's wrong?" – Said Naruto, now turning serious.

"Well, I guess you know who my boyfriend is. For the past couple of months, Hayate has been avoiding me with missions and friend hangouts and now I feel lonely." – Said Yuugao looking down on the ground in shame for showing such weakness. "Yuugao-san, do you like him?" – Said Naruto, making Yuugao look at him with surprise, since she didn't expect such blunt and extremely personal question. However, after thinking a little bit, she couldn't find the answer, mumbling the following. "I…don't know anymore. I thought I did, but now I don't know." – Said Yuugao to which Naruto turned away, putting his mask and saying. "Face him and be open with him. It worked for me and Kurenai-chan. Now, put on your mask. Bear and Hawk arrived." – Said Naruto making Yuugao put hers almost instantly.

Hawk and Bear entered HQ to find Cat and Black Wolf already there. "Let's go team. A ranked mission towards Tanzaku Gai. Missing-nins approaching from the north in two hours, let's move.

* * *

**--Anbu ****HQ's training ground--**

After the completion of the mission, which sadly the Anbu team had to dispatch only twenty C ranked missing-nins from Suna, Naruto was found inside one of Anbu's hidden training grounds, fighting against five kage bunshins, using all forms of ninja arts. Right now, he was training combinations using physical skills together with chakra type abilities. Naruto once heard Kurenai tell him that genjutsu wasn't only to deceive the opponent for a finishing blow, but also to diffuse the opponent's sense of space for a while Naruto could deliver not only taijutsu but also kenjutsu strikes, if he ever took the time to use his fuuton ninjato. As the clones attacked, the real one made the hand seals for a genjutsu he learned from his girlfriend called **Heki Shuukai no Jutsu **(False Surroundings Jutsu) and messed with the clone's perception of the real Naruto's position, making him kick the air, receiving a direct punch on the face, therefore vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The others followed suit with a combined taijutsu combo, with two on each side, attacking the real Naruto. The real Naruto did a roundhouse kick on the farthest clone from him, sending waves of smoke towards the others, making the clones lose their eye sight for a moment. Needing to dissipate the smoke, one of the clones started making hand seals for the **Fuuton Daitoppa no Jutsu **(wind style: great breakthrough jutsu) using little chakra just to clear the smoke, but it was no use since the real Naruto went behind them, landing some serious hits on the clones, dissipating them and gaining what minimal experience the clones gathered about his new style of fighting while using genjutsu as a supplementary technique.

Meanwhile, Tenzou was watching Naruto's training with interest clearly behind his mask. He was to give Naruto a message, but as he arrived at the training ground, he got to see the genjutsu being used as a way of deceiving the clone into thinking that the real Naruto got the hit while instead the clone ended up hitting an imaginative opponent, leaving the clone wide open for an attack. Tenzou only did one mission with the now black masked Anbu some time ago to retrieve the last Uchiha, but he never thought of seeing Naruto fighting like that.

"Black Wolf, report" – Said Yamato, Anbu chief, with authority to which Black Wolf appeared instantly in front of him and bowed. "Sir, Black Wolf presenting for duty." – Said Naruto, saluting the Anbu chief. "Black Wolf, at ease. I'm here to tell you that your jounin exam is in two days, be prepared. Report at hidden training ground #2 at noon" – Said Tenzou, but inside his mind, he was thinking of the irony in the situation. When he first met Naruto he was a genin, now he got nominated for Anbu's jounin exam with recommendation from all his peers, including Bear who happened to be most skeptic member of the Anbu, when it came to measure other member's abilities. "Oh and Black Wolf…" – Said Tenzou to which Naruto turned his head in order to pay attention to what the leader had to tell him. "Good job and good luck on the exams" – Said the leader not even waiting to hear whatever reply the blacked masked Anbu had to which Naruto smirked behind his mask. '_Huh I am to please Yamato-taichou._'


	9. Jounin exam

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 – Jounin Exam**

* * *

After Naruto's brief talk with the Anbu chief about his scheduled jounin exam, he returned to his training regarding his new genjutsu style of fighting. So far, he seemed pleased to know that he could create katas that not only disoriented the enemy's senses but also land a considerable hit. Summoning more clones, he charged against them now by using offensive type genjutsu, which consisted of disorientation as well, however this time what Naruto wanted to do was to confuse the enemy of his attack position. Upon approaching the clone, Naruto used the **Hekishuukai**(False Surroundings Technique), causing the clone to suddenly turn his head towards the imaginary opponent that was charging on his left side, therefore distracting the clone so that the real Naruto could attack him while he had the momentum.

After getting rid of the clone, Naruto decided to head home since he heard from Hawk that his team wouldn't be having missions today, however he was supposed to present himself tomorrow at sunrise for probably his last mission as an Chunnin Anbu. After some dismissal papers courtesy of Anbu's bureaucracy, Naruto left Anbu HQ towards his house. On the way, he was thinking about how a good nice sleep would be and also wondering on how his jounin exam was going to be like. Naruto often spent time reading something about Anbu's jounin exams over the course of time and knew that such exam was not to be taken lightly. After all, the last one that underestimated it, ended up falling badly and would be dead had it wasn't only a test.

On the way, he shifted his eyesight to a most welcoming visage. There to the left, was a red-eyed beauty looking at the mirror while brushing her hair as well with a deep smile on her face. With that, Naruto felt waves of warmth through his heart, making him smile and thank kami for allowing them to stay together. At that moment, Naruto realized that although a good night sleep was necessary, a comfortable stay with Kurenai would be much better. Therefore, he changed his course towards Kurenai's house, intending to surprise her with his sudden presence.

* * *

**--With Kurenai--**

Looking at the mirror, Kurenai was smiling, however not without a reason. Currently she was thinking about the blonde of her dreams and how much she likes to stay pretty for him by taking good care of her lustrous hair and smashing looks. Kurenai would always squeal in delight when Naruto took his time to admire his view of her prone and sexy body, just like every woman would be towards her husband or boyfriend. Now taking her time, Kurenai was thinking of what Yuugao told her after she returned from her little vacation. Apparently, Naruto's team took care of an Iwa's S ranked missing-nin, by using high-level raiton ninjutsu as well as coordinated type ninjutsu from Naruto and this guy that happens to wear a Hawk mask. Knowing that her boyfriend was indeed being of good service to Konoha's well-fare, she couldn't help but feel even more proud of how he came along in his life.

Kurenai remembered Kakashi expressing his doubts regarding Naruto's abilities some time ago when they shared the position of jounin senseis. At the time, Kurenai although concerned for him as a genin, couldn't do much else other than sympathize with Kakashi. When Naruto managed to beat Kiba at the preliminary exams, even if his method was unorthodox to say the least, Kurenai acknowledged his presence. It didn't help that later she came to know that Orochimaru interfered with his chakra control making his fight even more difficult to win. She was amazed by her boyfriend's exponential growth, being a part of Anbu Special Forces while 'only' being a chunnin. Also she giggled on the memory of Naruto expressing his discontentment at her over the expression **'only a chunnin'**. She admitted that such a phrase escaped from time to time, but little to Naruto's knowledge, she somehow enjoyed showing some humility to Naruto by saying that although he had skills, he was still due to apply for jounin.

Kurenai couldn't be happier; knowing that she could have such a relationship with her boyfriend and for her, Naruto was a whole package. Feared from his enemies but loyal to the ones precious to him and his village; serious attitude albeit sarcastically funny at times, constantly expressing such remarks which made her laugh; Powerful but humble regarding his abilities. However, what Kurenai feared was that her boyfriend didn't befriend much with people his own age, which at first it wouldn't be too much of a problem, however in the future while most of Naruto's new friends would be retired, he would be still in active duty, therefore leaving him with no one to talk to in order to share some histories. She figured that perhaps Shino and Shikamaru could relate with him, since like Naruto, both of them showed maturity way beyond their age as well and since Shino would be having training in raiton ninjutsu, this could be Naruto's chance at bonding with someone his age for a change.

Shikamaru for his part would relate best with Naruto, since he had also a slightly sarcastic humor when he's not mumbling words like 'troublesome' before having to do things. Keeping these thoughts to herself for the moment, she lifted from the chair she was seating and moved towards her bedroom, so she could get some sleep. However, upon looking at the mirror, she witnessed an Anbu standing there, apparently just admiring his view of her. If where just someone, she would be glad to cast a genjutsu on the man that would make him want to cut his balls off, after such a perverted act. However, she recognized that mask anywhere. Slowly approaching and opening her window, she turned to speak to the masked Anbu with a sweet smile on her face. "You know, I once had a dream like this." – Said Kurenai to which the masked Anbu nodded and inclined his body in a way as to ask if he could enter her apartment. After an affirmative nod from the red-eyed mistress, the Anbu entered the room and took off his mask.

Without even saying anything, Kurenai embraced Naruto now without the mask and engaged in a deep and passionate kiss to which Naruto returned without even thinking. After they broke apart for a little bit of air, Naruto smiled and turned to speak. "Tell me more about that dream of yours" – Said the blonde to which Kurenai blushed a little bit, but decided to enter the game. "Ah but if I told you, it wouldn't be nearly as good as showing it, now wouldn't it?" – Asked Kurenai, now adding her sexy voice which made Naruto's body tremble in anticipation. Inside, his body temperature was rising exponentially, therefore reducing his hormones control as a result. Kurenai was also slightly horny from the kiss and from the realizing one of her fantasies which consisted of her boyfriend in his Anbu attire appearing at her window and start pleasuring her.

"You know, Kure-chan; while I was outside, I couldn't help but admire your beauty." – Said Naruto as he used his arms to embrace Kurenai and with his hands, he slowly and smoothly massaged her skin, making Kurenai close her eyes and slightly moan, while feeling Naruto's somewhat soft hands caressing her skin. "I didn't know you're such a pervert, Naruto-kun, but then I guess it's hard for you to resist me, isn't it." – Said Kurenai, while inside she loved every minute of not only the touching, but also their sexy conversation. Naruto for his part found it hard to have an argument for what Kurenai said, since he knew that she was right. However, he didn't have to counter-argument her, since that wasn't their intention at all. Instead, he turned to compliment her with a little sarcasm. "Huh, understatement of the year" – Said Naruto, now slowly bending his head towards her neck and gently kissing it, making Kurenai release some air that she didn't know she was holding and instantly her brain started processing images of what will follow after this.

After a while, Kurenai used her hands up to his shoulders and released his upper body armor, before caressing his upper body in order to feel every bit of his well-toned muscles, travelling from his chest and then to his arms. "Your hands are so soft, Kure-chan." – Said Naruto before embracing her once again and such her neck now with a little bit more intensity, tempering with Kurenai's last bit of control over her body. Because she was getting ready to go to bed, her clothes were limited to her panties and a top shirt, so Naruto had little to no effort to take the shirt off and start licking her body while gently pushing her to the bed. Understanding her boyfriend's intentions, she didn't even bother to show some control over what happen, since this was what she loved most about her boyfriend in situations like this. She loved when her man took control of the situation and just pleasures her in more than enough ways to make her lose her mind in the process. Already on the bed, Naruto was gently caressing Kurenai's tits with his hands while using his tongue to lick her belly, sending waves after waves of pleasure to Kurenai. "Oh my…Naru-kun, you do know how to pleasure a woman. I still wonder where you see half the stuff you do to me" – Said Kurenai before moaning once again.

"Actually, I just think of ways of better pleasuring you. And hearing you moaning, just makes me want to pleasure you even more." – Said Naruto as his hands now were caressing her below region, making her body now tremble in anticipation for what was about to begin. "I…can see that. But….I don't know how much I can hold before I explode. You keep teasing me like this and I can't control myself." – Said Kurenai as she was now using her own hands to massage her body in an attempt to feel even more pleasure to which Naruto smiled and took off her panties, before making Kurenai literally explode from the inside out. Right now, Naruto was licking her inner walls, making Kurenai bite her lip from screaming his name out of pure pleasure.

After a while, Kurenai was already convulsing because of what Naruto was doing to her. "Please, Naru-kun. Stop teasing me and put it on, I can't take it anymore." – Mumbled Kurenai, now begging for more pleasure. Without a comment, Naruto took his pants off and attended to Kurenai's request by sticking it in deep and slowly. Because of this, Kurenai was now constantly moaning after each thrust from Naruto. She loved it all. She loved the feeling of his body on top of hers; she loved his turned on face looking at her with passion and above all she loved his presence there with her.

However, while Naruto was thrusting his manhood inside her, Kurenai's walls were starting to convulse, sending to Naruto the signal that she was about to have an orgasm to which Naruto became aware since the insertions rhythm increased. "Naru-kun, I'm….I'm….oh my god." – Screamed Kurenai in pure bliss while Naruto's manhood was still inside, increasing the orgasm feeling.

"I love you so much Kure-chan. That was amazing" – Said Naruto as he landed near her exhausted form. However he failed to miss Kurenai's devious smile on her face. Suddenly, Kurenai grabbed his cock firmly, making it thick yet again and began sucking it, this time giving him pleasure to which although surprised, he smiled and just relaxed while Kurenai did the work. "Now it's your turn to come Naru-kun." – Said Kurenai as he swallowed down to half of Naruto's cock and kept the rhythm. It was not long until Naruto started convulsing and warning his lover that he was coming as well. Because of this, Kurenai turned to use her hands, making Naruto unleash some fluid in the process.

After a while, Naruto and Kurenai laid naked on Kurenai's bed embracing each other and exchanging loving words with each other. "I was thinking about you before you came in" – Said Kurenai as she rested her head on top of Naruto's chest. "After I left HQ, I left to go home, but then I saw you brushing your hair and I couldn't resist not visiting. I'm glad I did by the way" – Said Naruto to which Kurenai smiled and nodded in return. "So, how was work today?" – Asked Kurenai, wishing that Naruto wouldn't throw the whole it's confidential crap that either Anko or Yuugao usually said to her. "Nothing major. Our team took care of a couple of missing-nins near Otafuku Gai and I went back to train. I'm proud to say that I'm creating a new taijutsu style with the aid of genjutsu." – Said Naruto before seeing Kurenai suddenly lift her head off his chest violently and started screaming. "You made it. I….how? Could you teach me? Please??"

"Easy Kure-chan. Of course I'll teach you. However it isn't finished yet. I was wondering, though, if you knew of any other disorientating genjutsu other than the **Hekishuukai**, so that I could use it as well. My style focus on disorienting the opponent in the middle of taijutsu attacks. With the **Hekishuukai**, the opponent suddenly doesn't know where to hit, then I move for the counter-strike before the opponent can disable the genjutsu." – Said Naruto to which Kurenai turned to think about it. "I know some, but I don't think they would be good for your style, since they require quite a number of seals to work. However, tomorrow I will be at the library with my team, I can look for one." – Said Kurenai earning a smile from Naruto.

"I'd appreciate it, Kure-chan. If you don't mind me asking but why are you going with your team to the library?" – Asked Naruto, more like thinking in terms of a academy excursion. "Very funny, Naru-kun. No, I'll be teaching them elemental ninjutsu. I gave them the test to see their elemental affinities. Kiba is doton (earth), Hinata is suiton (water) and Shino is raiton (lightning)." – Said Kurenai to which Naruto nodded. "Interesting combination. Shino and Hinata could use their elements for combine their attacks since water conducts electricity and Kiba could use his doton affinity to defend them while they attack." – Said Naruto now entering in Anbu captain mode even though he still isn't one.

"Yeah, although they don't even know how to use their element yet, that's what we're doing tomorrow. I was wondering if perhaps you could provide some help for Shino and Hinata with their elements." – Asked Kurenai, now reverting to her initial plan of Naruto bonding with Shino. "Do you really want me to? Couldn't Kakashi do this or something? It's been ages since I talked to any of them." – Said Naruto, not even seeing a glint of evilness licking out of Kurenai's smile. "Why not Naru-kun? I'm not saying for you to talk to them, I was just saying that you help them with their affinities. I'm a genjutsu type and I know a few katon jutsus just in case I have to use it. I'm not a ninjutsu specialist. You on the other hand, has knowledge in three elements. You would be perfect for them, well Hinata and Shino, since Kiba is a doton user." – Said Kurenai to which Naruto sighed since Kurenai was very adamant of him helping her team. "Ok, Ok. I'll do it. But what about Kiba? He will bark at you for not helping him." – Said Naruto to which Kurenai turned to look at her boyfriend's choice of word to describe Kiba's complains.

"Yes, I still have to find someone to help Kiba with doton ninjutsu. Don't you have someone to help him?" – Asked Kurenai to which Naruto just laughed about it. "Why are you laughing? I don't recall saying anything funny" – Said Kurenai to which Naruto turned to speak. "Oh is nothing. I have a doton user on my team. I was just imagining his face once I asked him to teach Kiba." – Said Naruto, making Kurenai flinch since she knew of certain Anbu members and their violent behavior. "How would he react?" – Asked Kurenai only to confirm her suspicions, before searching for another doton user. "Oh, no don't worry about him being violent, well not to a fellow Konoha nin anyway. It's just funny to see his face after I ask him to teach a chunnin" – Said Naruto, now laughing once again at the face displayed by Bear after hearing someone asking him to teach.

"I guess he's not the teaching type then?" – Asked Kurenai now a little relieved. "Yeah, although he's one of the best doton user in all of Konoha, he has a few problems against teaching others. Other Anbu members already asked him to teach them but he declines them without even thinking about it. The reason is because he learned doton on his own through hard work, so he believes in learning on your own." – Explained Naruto to which Kurenai sighed since she had to find for another doton user.

"Although, Kiba's history may be different. Bear hold a grudge against Konoha's big clans for not teaching other types of attacks other than those peculiar to the clans. Maybe if Kiba could convince him that he want to use doton, then maybe he could teach him." – Said Naruto to which Kurenai wondered for a bit. "I don't know if Kiba would like to use doton ninjutsu, I was just thinking in terms of teaching him other abilities, in case his clan techniques are useless."

"Well, I can tell him that Kiba wants to learn doton ninjutsu. How he'll use it, It's his problem." – Said Naruto to which Kurenai nodded in affirmative since Kiba was already a grownup and very tough together with Akamaru. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. My jounin exams is in two days." – Said Naruto, earning a smile from Kurenai. "Really? Congratulations Naruto. Would I be able to attend?" – Asked Kurenai, earning a nod from Naruto. "Of course. All jounins will be able to attend. Also the Hokage and its apprentices would attend as well. That means Shizune, Sakura and Ino as well." – Said Naruto to which Kurenai started looking at him at the mention of Sakura and Ino, but she shrugged it off since the way Naruto mentioned about them was the same way Anko mentioned someone that was sent to the hospital after trying to mess with her.

* * *

**--Some place very far from Konoha--**

Inside a cave, five figures were gathered to discuss certain issues concerning their next objective. Pein, the group's leader, after seeing their entire group reunited except for Sasori, Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu since both were already killed, turned to speak. "We still need to capture the next two tailed demons. The eight-tailed and the Kyuubi are proving to be more of a hassle than I've originally thought. Zetsu, what can you tell us?" – Said Pein to which everyone turned to hear the venus plant man known as Zetsu. "The Kyuubi jinchuuriki disappeared out of a sudden. After he was able to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke from Orochimaru, everything about him in the village remains a deep undercover secret. Our spies can't find him." – Said Zetsu to which Itachi turned to speak.

"It's possible that Konoha exiled him. Their council never approved his career as a shinobi" – Said Itachi to Kisame chose to discuss. "The longer we wait to find the brat, it will be worse. Sasuke with the aid of the curse seal level two was A to S ranked level and Naruto was able to nearly cut him to pieces with his new fuuton ninjutsu." – Said Kisame, showing fear at the first time from the look of Pain towards him. "Yes, the **Fuuton Rasenshuriken **proved to be a nuisance to our plans. If I remember correctly, Kakuzu was defeated because of it and that was some time ago, the jinchuuriki could've become stronger by now." – Said Zetsu, finishing his report to Pain who was in deep thought about the next course of actions.

"Itachi and Kisame; I have a strong feeling that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is still inside of Konoha. The Godaime and the Toad Hermit could easily hide any files with them, therefore being impossible for our spies to know his whereabouts. You two are to go there for reconnaissance purpose. If you manage to locate him, try to gauge his abilities. I don't want any of you to engage him as of yet. If either the Godaime or Jiraya finds the two of you there, you won't stand a chance. Now go. The rest will pursue for the eight-tailed demon." – Said Pain, earning nods from everyone present and then everyone disappeared except for the leader who chose to stay and wonder a little about his situation.

'_If Zetsu is correct and this Naruto character managed to kill Kakuzu, then we must not underestimate him. I've never seen a fuuton attack manage to pierce Kakuzu's defense, but still if he improved his abilities then I would have to step in. Kisame may not return if my guess is correct and Itachi is limited to the sharingan more than anything else. Maybe Itachi can lock the Kyuubi jinchuuriki with his mangenkyou sharingan's technique Tsukyomi.' _– Thought Pein before also vanishing like the others.

* * *

-**--At the Hokage's office--**

Tsunade was busy doing the boring paperwork when suddenly she caught a peculiar paper. It was an invitation by the Anbu to be present at Black Wolf's Jounin exam in two days. After reading it, Tsunade got up and looked at Konoha from her window. _'Naruto grew up a lot since he left to train with Jiraya. However, from what Jiraya told me about their training, he didn't mention Naruto having knowledge in different ninjutsu elements. Not only fuuton and suiton, but also raiton; I wonder how much he hid from us all this time. And now he's going to become a jounin at age 17. Nicely done, Naruto-kun; of course I'll attend._

While Tsunade was reading the invitation, Sakura and Shizune entered her room and from what Tsunade could see, Sakura was quite angry about something. Quite frankly, Tsunade wasn't so much in the mood of wanting to know what made her apprentice so mad about, but she knew that Sakura would voice it even if she didn't ask. "What happened that got you like this, Sakura?" – Asked Tsunade to which Shizune quietly thanked kami that Tsunade took Sakura's attention away from her. Shizune heard from the pink medic-nin that she saw Naruto on a date with Kurenai at the park and started bitching about the fact that Kurenai was twice his age and that it wasn't fair.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura is like this because she saw Naruto-kun and Kurenai-san on a date at the park and started mumbling things about not being far or something like that. Frankly, I forgot about the rest." – Said Shizune to which Sakura kept staring at her with anger present in his eyes and Tsunade to sigh, thinking that a Hokage shouldn't have to meddle on stuff like this. Sakura for her part actually intended for someone to do something about this, so she started with Shizune so the black-haired woman would side with her on this. Now since Shizune wouldn't like to do anything with this, Sakura decided to take it to the Hokage. "Not to mention that Kurenai is twice his age, Tsunade-sama; this shouldn't be legal. Why can't she date one close to her age." – Said Sakura to which Tsunade sighed once again and tried to level with the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura, what Naruto does with his personal life is his business. If I recall, since he brought back the Uchiha, you didn't even want to hear about where he has been? Why the sudden interest, I ask?" – Asked Tsunade to which Sakura looked at the Hokage, while trying to make up an excuse for bringing up this issue. "Sasuke-kun needed me to stay with him. That's why I didn't worry about him, but now that I saw him with Kurenai-san. I…I'm just concerned about him." – Said Sakura, but failed miserably when she staggered, therefore proving to Tsunade and Shizune that Sakura's intention wasn't entirely pure. "Sakura, Naruto already dated Kurenai before on his trip with Jiraya. Sasuke if I recall, much to my surprise, dismissed you with respect and now you want to take Naruto away from Kurenai so that you can be with him. I saw them as well and I say Kurenai and Naruto are the perfect match. Me, Jiraya, Shizune and I bet that everyone is okay with them being together." – Said Tsunade to which Sakura was taken aback since she didn't know her sensei would see right through her, so she did the only thing she could at the moment. She lowered her head and left.

With Sakura leaving, Shizune and Tsunade stayed looking at each other. Both of them knew that knew that Sakura was developing a bit of a possessive personality towards others. "Tsunade-sama, I'm worried about Sakura. Lately, she's been rather possessive lately. I'm worried that being the Hokage's apprentice went a little over her head." – Said Shizune, making Tsunade wonder if her old apprentice was right. "Yeah, I guess you're right. During the time we trained her, she seemed to be bossing around, using her position as my apprentice. I should've figured that giving her this position would be way over what she could deal with, especially since Sasuke was brought back by Naruto. Sakura is just a chunnin and goes around bossing jounin and even some Anbus, thinking that she has my authority to do such a thing." – Said Tsunade while still in deep thinking.

"Maybe, it would be best a little lesson of humility for her is in order." – Said Shizune to which Tsunade looked at Shizune in wonder. "Go on, what do you have in mind?" – Asked Tsunade, showing interest towards the idea. "Lately our medic-nins has been doing missions at villages near Konoha and both of us know that Sakura was due to take this kind of missions some day. Maybe if she sees how it is to treat an entire city than she could create some senses." – Said Shizune before seeing the devious look from Tsunade, who by this time was searching for a mission request from a village 10 miles from Konoha requesting the assistance of a medic-nin in order since their medic was sick and couldn't attend the village's population. "That's a great idea Shizune, I'll be sure to send Sakura to attend. This mission is a B ranked and will be a two month long mission.

* * *

**--the next day--**

When Naruto woke up, he turned to see a peaceful Kurenai sleeping close to him. Naruto wondered about the time that passed since he returned with Jiraya and how much stronger he became after joining the Anbu. Of course Naruto wasn't what most would think, arrogant about his abilities to think that no one could beat him. He knew that even though was much stronger than before, he wasn't sure if he could last against Akatsuki or Orochimaru. He knew that Kakuzu was only beaten because he had Kakashi, Yamato and the rest of team 10 to back him up, but next time he met even Itachi or his partner Kisame, Naruto knew for certain that he would lose.

Still worried about the organization eventually coming for him, Naruto got up and put on his Anbu armor since he had only 20 minutes to arrive at Anbu HQ. Before putting his mask, he looked once again at Kurenai and smiled seeing that his girlfriend wasn't such a morning person. So, before he left, he went closer to Kurenai and gave her a soft kiss on her lips, while whispering sweet words close to her ear, making Kurenai smile and embrace her body, showing Naruto that she was having a dream. _I hope that I'm in it. _However unbeknown to his knowledge, he was being watched.

Yuugao was passing by Kurenai's apartment on her way to the Anbu HQ and when she saw Naruto there approaching a sleeping Kurenai, she felt even more jealous of Kurenai, but whether it was because it was Naruto who was showing the red-eyed kunoichi affection or the fact that she wanted someone to do that to her, she couldn't know. Suddenly, when Naruto kissed Kurenai softly, Yuugao's heart began to crush her deeply and somehow wanted for that kiss to be for her. She then knew it, she was jealous of Kurenai because of Naruto and for as much as she would like to deny it, she couldn't.

Naruto for his part, while oblivious to the fact that Yuugao was watching him, left the apartment and summoned Ace in order for them to go to Anbu HQ. Upon appearance, the wolf greeted Naruto, now with his black mask and went towards their destination. "So, Black Wolf, any reason as to why you didn't come home last night?" – Asked Ace, while jumping through rooftops. "I never figured you'd the one asking rhetorical questions, Ace. You know sometimes I sleep in Kurenai's house." – Said Naruto without even bothering to look at his friend, making the wolf snicker at the remark. "Ah, yes your mate. Sorry I forgot about her." – Said Ace to which Naruto lifted an eyebrow at Ace's word for Kurenai.

"Mate? Oh yes, I forgot. That's how animals address, right. No, I don't consider her a mate. She's my girlfriend." – Said Naruto to which Ace smiled, since he got Naruto cornered. "Just a girlfriend, huh?" – Asked Ace, making Naruto look at him and sigh, since he knew teasing when he heard one and he came to know that the scarred wolf actually enjoyed teasing him quite often. "Yeah, well in the future, maybe even my wife. Ok, so you like to tease, so tell me what about the time I caught you sniffing around the Inuzuka compound searching one of Inuzuka Hana's huskies. Care to enlighten me a little bit?" – Asked Naruto to which Ace became red. "That…'s none of your business." – Scowled Ace, turning his head a little, not giving Naruto any response to which Naruto smiled deviously. "Remember this, Ace. You don't tease a born prankster and expect to walk away." – Said Naruto, before seeing that they arrived at HQ.

Suddenly, Cat arrived as well right before him and both Ace and Black Wolf looked at her in suspicion. "Black wolf, I believe that the kitten followed us" – Said Ace, receiving a snarl from the Anbu kunoichi to which Naruto was even more suspicious that something happened and that his second in command was nervous about. "Black Wolf, you control your mutt there, before I do. Now, let's head inside." – Said Cat, actually expecting a reply from Black wolf or Ace but never came. Actually, Naruto never actually showed that kind of respect to anyone except the Hokage and the Anbu chief, but seeing Naruto and his wolf calmly walk inside along with her, showed that even though he was loyal, he would never bow to anyone.

Once inside, Yuugao chose to walk behind Black Wolf and Ace, which made Naruto on edge but shrugged it off since he wasn't in the mood of questioning her from her act. Yuugao for her part did this with the intent of checking Naruto out from head to toe. _Nicely done, Kure-chan. Great ass, well-toned abs. A whole package, huh.' _– Thought Yuugao as she saw Naruto walking, however she couldn't do so much to Naruto without his partner knowing about it. Ace could sniff Yuugao's pheromones rising and knew she was looking at his partner. He wondered about how humans tend to behave when they wanted what they couldn't have and how pathetic this was. Upon looking at Naruto's black mask, he sighed since because of the mask, he couldn't read Naruto's feelings or his expressions.

However, Naruto's perception has improved the last couple of months and now he could catch glimpses of movement from behind him with the corner of his eyes and although he couldn't sense Yuugao's hormones, he was wondering why she was looking at him so intently like that. After a while, they reached Hawk and Bear waiting for them to arrive. Since his team arrived in time, Hawk turned to address their mission. "Good morning team, now I received news for Hokage-sama that some chunnin would be taking a day off, because of some B ranked missions across Earth Country. Therefore, she requested us to do an advanced guard duty all around Konoha. Since we're Anbus, we're going to do the following. We'll divide in groups of twos. Black Wolf and Cat, you will take the south part, being that involving the southeast and southwest regions of the village while me and Bear will take the northeast and northwest regions. That way, we'll be ready in case someone happens to threat Konoha. Our mission will initiate in a hour. Go to your stations and good luck." – Said Hawk before shunshining away as well as everyone.

* * *

**--Kurenai's apartment--**

Two hours after Naruto left his apartment, Kurenai woke up. When she turned, she knew that Naruto wouldn't be there anymore. She knew how tight-scheduled Anbu was and also knew that punctuality was a must between them. After she turned and saw a note near her lamp, she already knew that it was from Naruto's.

* * *

_Kure-chan, sorry I couldn't stay with you for breakfast. I had to leave to HQ. However, I couldn't leave without giving you a kiss on the lips. Let me say that you look very beautiful when sleeping peacefully like you do. Can't wait for next time we'll see each other._

_Love, Naruto._

* * *

After reading the note, Kurenai smiled, remembering about a specific part in her dream when Naruto softly kissed her on the lips. Still smiling, she went to the bathroom for a little shower without even knowing another set of eyes watching her smile. Sakura was furious at the genjutsu mistress for stealing Naruto from her and behaving like she always did, she thought that people were supposed to obey her orders without questions.

Therefore, she went to Kurenai's door and knocked once. After about five minutes, she knocked once again, now fuming that Kurenai was making her wait. On her third time, the door almost broke and Kurenai opened, about to cause someone a great deal of pain for lack of patience, but when she saw the Hokage's apprentice with her arms crossed, she knew that the **teenager **was behaving once again like she was expecting Kurenai to bow for her, therefore pissing her off already. However, Kurenai was polite and turned to ask nicely. "Sakura-san, what can I do for you?" – Asked Kurenai, though with a serious tone which indicated that someone just ruined her happy day. "Can I enter, Kurenai-san, I wish to speak with you." – Said Sakura and entered the apartment, without even waiting for an authorization, pissing the genjutsu mistress up to a point where she would like to call for Anko to teach this girl a lesson.

"Kurenai-san, it came to my attention that you're dating a teammate of mine, isn't it right?" – Asked Sakura, not even waiting for a response, but was slightly taken aback when Kurenai didn't even bother to answer, instead just stand there studying Sakura's intentions. "Which teammate are you talking about Sakura-san. You're a chunnin now not a genin." – Asked Kurenai, already aware of what Sakura was intending to do. "I'd refrain to such a tone with me Kurenai-san, I happen to be the Hokage's apprentice. You'd do well not to use it with me." – Said Sakura, making Kurenai raise her eyebrow, while trying not to laugh at this chunnin's attempt of outranking her. "Oh, so you think you outrank a jounin, then." – Said Kurenai, not even wanting to lift a finger in order to teach Sakura a lesson, making Sakura flinch since her only weapon was rendered useless against the red-eyed kunoichi.

"Naruto is half your age. Why don't we look for someone your age?" – Shouted Sakura, now on the verge of despair to which Kurenai at first wanted to take pity on the girl to whom she knew got dumped by the Uchiha, however she knew better than doing that, since the girl needed a lesson and needed fast. "What Naruto and I do is our problem. I don't understand your problem, girl. First you scowl him for bringing your little boyfriend back, which by the way I was very happy that Naruto caused him a great deal of pain before doing so and now that the Uchiha dumped you, you actually think that he would gladly be with you, now that you are available." – Said Kurenai, without even waiting for Sakura to respond before continuing with the assault.

"You keep telling that you're his teammate, however you know little to nothing about Naruto. And now you come here almost breaking my door, trying to use your position as Hokage's apprentice so to outrank me. And worst of all, you think that you have the right to meddle with mine and Naruto's personal lives." – Said Kurenai, though still serious, not even displaying any hint of emotions, showing to Sakura how outclassed she was against the red-eyed kunoichi.

Sakura for her part, while listening to the onslaught, wanted nothing more than finding a place to hide or someone to protect her against Kurenai. She never saw anyone not fazed by her position as the Hokage's apprentice and to see that Kurenai, a jounin, literally diminish her like a regular chunnin, made her wonder if perhaps every jounin she ever bossed around, simply chose not to deal with her. After concluding that Sakura behaved like a total bitch, she started looking down right in front of Kurenai who after seeing this, still held her ground with the whole sympathy issue. And without even a whisper, Sakura just walked away from the jounin and closed her door, leaving Kurenai alone in her apartment. "Man, wait until I tell Anko what happened. She'll flip." – Said Kurenai, still smiling since her day turned out to be even better. First for her love making with Naruto, then his note and then teaching a little lesson to the Hokage's precious apprentice. _Yep, Anko should hear this. _Kurenai, then, went out towards the library where she would meet her team for knowledge in elemental ninjutsu.

* * *

**--With Naruto and Yuugao--**

Right now, Black Wolf, Ace and Yuugao was shifting between guarding the southeast and southwest regions of Konoha and Naruto was even more suspicious of the fact that Yuugao continued to look at him in a very strange way. Of course, it didn't help that he could hear Ace laughing at his predicament right now. After being around Naruto for as long as he did, the wolf started having similarities toward Naruto up to a point that a little prankster side of him was already visible. Ace for his part was trying hard not to laugh about Naruto's situation. It seemed that the Cat masked Anbu was looking at Naruto with second intentions and the fact that Ace knew that the woman has a relationship, didn't help control his amusement not even a little bit.

It was already mid afternoon and yet no sign of trouble of any kind. Black Wolf and Cat were currently taking a break from constantly searching throughout the south region. Well more like Cat was taking a break and Black wolf standing there, because of his massive reserves. Yuugao continued to look at Naruto for a while. She knew why he wasn't tired but that wasn't the reason why she was looking at him, well other than admiring his looks. She was looking at him while wondering if she could have someone like him one day. As Naruto posed there with his arms crossed, Yuugao admitted she was becoming attracted to him and that was a very bad signal for her for two reasons; one because of her friendship with Kurenai and Naruto being her boyfriend and second being Yuugao's boyfriend Hayate, even though she barely saw him this couple of days.

However, oblivious to the Anbu pair, Hayate was inside of a bar nearby nearly drunk from so much sake. Hayate, ever since his friend Genma gave him the whole speech about enjoying life since it could be their last day, made up his mind to let go of his girlfriend Yuugao and go party with his Genma and some other of his peers from their year. Right now, Hayate was enjoying himself drinking and flerting with all the women present in the room.

Back to Naruto and Yuugao, Ace was sniffing when he sensed an strange amount of alcohol being consumed close by. "Black Wolf, it seems that there are a few drunks causing quite a fuss at that bar. Do you think some damage control is in order?" – Asked Ace to which Naruto looked at the bar and noticed a familiar person on the horizon shoving sake down his throat and annoying some of the ladies present. "I don't know, we're guarding the borders; not inside the village." – Said Black Wolf.

"If this gets out of control, we'll need to step in. We're Anbu, therefore protecting the village and the hokage is our prime objective." – Said Yuugao to which Naruto nodded, but suddenly remembered the guy's name. '_Shit. That's Hayate, Yuugao's girlfriend. No wonder she was having second thoughts about him, I must take her away from here.' _– Thought Naruto as he turned to address his second in command.

"Cat-sempai, we need to scout the perimeter. We left it quite a while unprotected." – Said Naruto to which Yuugao nodded and got up. However, when she was about to jump, she noticed what Naruto was afraid for. There he was her boyfriend already drunk and kissing some girl clearly against the girl's compliance. After she saw, a single tear fell on the ground. Yuugao was already in emotional turmoil from having thoughts about Naruto, but now she squeezed the area where her heart was located and turned around so that Naruto would not see this, however to no avail. The black masked Anbu did see the tears and sighed seeing that his plan backfired. He wasn't counting on her turning once before jumping, therefore she saw her boyfriend making out with another girl right in front of her.

Suddenly, Yuugao jumped towards their next rooftop fiercely and Naruto had no other alternative and followed suit, knowing that she wouldn't be able to swallow this for long. True to his suspicions, Yuugao landed on the rooftop and stopped there, wanting for Naruto to stop. After he did, Yuugao simply took off her mask and looked at him. Naruto for his part was wondering what he could do to lessen the situation without endangering his own, since he was consoling his girlfriend's best friend and also the one that kept staring at him all day and now is looking at him with sad eyes. "Naruto, why? Why would he do this to me?" – Asked Yuugao now on the verge of tears, not even being able to control her emotions as per what was her position as second in command of an Anbu team. However Naruto gave no response, since he knew that she was just trying to let it out.

"Ace, could you do me a favor and go look for Kurenai-chan, she is at the library?" – Asked Naruto to which Ace complied and vanished, while Yuugao looked at him, while trying to understand why he wanted Kurenai here. Naruto for his part knew Yuugao would ask him, so he beat her with the answer. "I called her since she will better able to help you. We have a mission to be doing, so I'll cover for you." - Said Naruto before hearing Ace arriving with Kurenai next to him. "Nar…I mean Black wolf what did you call me for? Ace told me that Cat was hurt, but…" – Said Kurenai but stopped when she saw the sad look of her best friend, which told her that something must have happened and wasn't in any way related to whatever mission. Naruto for his part whispered close to Kurenai's ear, since he didn't want to say it out loud. "Kure-chan, Yuugao saw Hayate kissing another girl and then she began to cry. Could you take her to your apartment or something?" – Whispered Naruto to which Kurenai nodded and went over to Yuugao who was still crying.

When Kurenai looked back to Naruto, while nodding in appreciation for the way he handed this situation, she was then confused as to why there was two black wolfs. However when one of them henged into Yuugao in her Anbu uniform, she knew what Naruto was doing and waste no more time. "I understand Black wolf, I'll take care of her. And you take care as well." – Said Kurenai before seeing Naruto, Yuugao (Naruto clone in henge) and Ace vanishing. _'Still I wonder why Naruto called me instead of trying to comfort her himself. Could it be? When I told the story of me and Naruto together, Yuugao was acting strange, could it be that she may be infatuated with my boyfriend? In that case, summoning me was in fact the best course of action. Wow, you're good. However, it seems that I have to summon Anko as well for an intervention. I have to end my team's training for the day, though.' _– Thought Kurenai before vanishing with Yuugao.

* * *

**--With Naruto--**

While Naruto was jumping around as to scout the area for anything unusual, he was thanking Kami for having the idea to summon Kurenai to help Yuugao. If Kurenai was to be away on a mission, he would be afraid that something would happen and endanger his relation with Kurenai. However, when Naruto looked to the west, he literally panicked. Right there on the horizon, two fellows with black robes and red clouds were approaching the southwest gate. "Ace, come here. This is an emergency. Call for Hawk and Bear to come meet me at the southwest gate immediately. Tell them Akatsuki is here. I'll send a clone to alert the Hokage. "Damn it, okay, I'll go. Stay put and hide; we can't take them out alone" – Said Ace before vanishing.

Naruto for his part complied and turned to hide on top of the building he was on top of. Itachi and Kisame entered the gate supposedly undetected and started searching for Naruto's presence nearby. After a while, Naruto lifted his head cautiously only to see that Itachi and Kisame walking on a path below him, while looking for him. Since Naruto learned how to hide his chakra presence, he was a little safe, but he knew that Itachi was an ex-Anbu captain before he left, therefore he could've know that someone was hiding his presence. However, true to Naruto's luck, Itachi didn't seem to sense his presence.

After a while, Ace arrived with Hawk and Bear and the look of their eyes showed that they were dead serious about their current threat. Hawk was a junior Anbu when Itachi was an Anbu captain and even though Bear was a jounin at the time, he knew how strong Itachi was. Also one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist was there as well, which could complicate things.

* * *

**--At the Hokage's office--**

Tsunade was doing some paperwork when Naruto's clone popped inside. "Tsunade-sama, we have an emergency. Uchiha Itachi and Kisame just entered the village, looking for me. The real me has already summoned his Anbu team. Requesting more backup" – Said the clone to which Tsunade got serious all of a sudden and shouted to summon Kakashi and another team of Anbu to meet them. "Good job, Naruto. Wait until backup arrives and then we'll attack them. They won't be leaving this area." – Shouted Tsunade.

* * *

**--Back with Naruto--**

After the clone dispelled, the real Naruto got the information and passed to his peers who nodded as well. Naruto was now a little bit relaxed knowing that backup would be arriving soon, however he still hold his stance since S ranked criminals were not to be taken lightly. Even though two teams of Anbu, Kakashi and Tsunade were there, they could still win and capture him. Itachi and Kisame were already aware that they would be surrounded soon and yet there was no sign of Naruto's presence at all. Little to both Akatsuki members, however, they were searching for a chakra half normal half demonic, which until Naruto managed to separate his flows of chakra, was how his chakra was described. Suddenly, a wide fog of smoke appeared and nine figures appeared around the two missing-nins, entrapping them.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikage Kisame, you're not welcomed here in Konoha and because of the crimes both of you committed, your sentence is death." – Said Tsunade, being one of the closest to the duo, forcing the two to fall into a battle stance, while mentally cursing themselves from underestimating Konoha's defenses since last time. "Itachi, how did they know we're here?" – Asked Kisame to which Itachi responded while focused at Kakashi who seemed to be strongest of the bunch after the Hokage. "I don't know, Kisame. However, one of the Anbus must have seen us arriving. I wonder who did though, I was not aware of any Anbu being this good besides Hatake." – Said Itachi to which Naruto smiled upon hearing such praise, but he would kill himself before he voiced his satisfaction.

"Kisame, we'll divide. I'll take Kakashi and some of the Anbus here. You take the Hokage. These two are the toughest opponent here." – Said Itachi to which Kisame smiled, immediately charging against the Hokage who defended and aimed a kick at Kisame's side but to no avail since Kisame jumped and evaded the attack. Tsunade for her part acted quickly like a commander and ushered orders. "I want two Anbus here with me, Black wolf and Hawk; the rest aid Kakashi against Itachi, go." – Shouted the Hokage before seeing the Anbu quickly maneuvering.

After that, Tsunade, Black Wolf, Ace and Hawk were standing there facing Kisame. "Black wolf, we need to take him away from the village, would you be so kind?" – Asked Tsunade still focus on Kisame while Naruto went with the hand seals for **Fuuton Chakra Daitoppa **(Wind Style: Enhanced Breakthrough Jutsu). Instantly, a huge gust of wind charged against Kisame who had no other alternative other than to place Samehada in front of him, but to no avail. Because of the wind's force, the giant shark was sent travelling away from the village with Tsunade and everyone tailing behind him. Tsunade for her part, even though she knew of what Naruto could do, was amazed at the force of the wind. "Hawk, could you explain this to me?" – Asked Tsunade while trailing up to where Kisame would land. "Tsunade-sama, Black wolf has a natural affinity for wind, therefore his jutsu was an improved version of the normal Daitoppa, hence what you saw right now.

After a while, Kisame landed and got right up as if he was not even fazed by the attack. "Quite strong that little breeze, wasn't it?" – Said Kisame as he began to stretch a little bit for the battle. "Tsunade-sama, be aware of his sword, it eats our chakra. We need to attack him with caution" – Said Black Wolf, to which Tsunade nodded, still amazed since this was the first time she actually fought together with Naruto and quite frankly it was scaring her a little bit. Kisame however, became wary of the black masked Anbu that happen to know his sword's secret. "Oi, how the hell do you know that Samehada eats chakra. Have we met before?" – Asked Kisame to which Tsunade flinched a little bit, however they were once again lucky that Kisame didn't notice Tsunade's momentary give away. Naruto however had to answer the question. "No, this is the first time we met, however as an Anbu, I'm required to know everything Konoha's enemies and your file is the most interesting one." – Said Naruto before seeing Kisame smile at such praise.

"How thoughtful of you guys; well since you all know a lot about me, why don't attack and test what you've learned?" – Asked Kisame, already making hand seals for the **Suiton Suryuudan no Jutsu**(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu). Instantly, a huge water dragon attacked the Konoha trio who by this time jumped through different sides. However far from Kisame's view, Hawk made some hand seals. "**Katon Housenka no Jutsu (**Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Jutsu) and instantly five small fireballs charged against Kisame who after seeing the incoming attack, grinned because of such a weak attack.

However, Kisame was taken aback when black wolf appeared behind the incoming fireballs, flipping through hand seals of his own, saying **Fuuton Eatama no Jutsu **(Wind Style: Air bullet jutsu). When Naruto's air bullets mixed with Hawk's, his fire ones nearly doubled in size and speed, making Kisame curse them and try to avoid the incoming projectiles which now resembled a low level grand fireball. Even though Kisame was big, he had some skills with agility, therefore he was able to doge four ofh the incoming fireballs, however one of them hit him on his right leg, burning it. Not even waiting to attack, Hawk and Black wolf threw a barrage of shurikens at Kisame who used his sword to stop them all.

Tsunade, however, could do nothing but watch at Hawk and Black Wolf's well coordinated attacks until Ace appeared. "They are good, aren't they? Those two have been practicing together for some time now and their combined attacks proved to be fearful. Together they burned that Iwa S classed missing-nin and even though this guy is a little bit stronger, I know that he won't last against these two." – Said Ace to which Tsunade smiled after hearing Ace's words. "You seem quite fond of him, don't you?" – Asked Tsunade, while seeing Hawk and Black wolf dodging a suiton attack from Kisame who by now was becoming furious since he couldn't land a hit at the two with his sword. "Black wolf and I shared similar pasts; therefore it's only logical that we manage to bond. Just like him, I was treated poorly by my clan and eventually they expelled me from their order. After a while, I kept training up to exhaustion, therefore learning some fuuton jutsus from my clan. When I was wondering around this forest, I sensed Black Wolf's strength and I looked directly through his eyes. I can tell that even though he could be even stronger, there is something no one, no matter how tough the enemy may be, will defeat Naruto's will to protect those he cares for." – Said Ace.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever get to know the real him, though. He can be very secretive at times." – Said Tsunade, before seeing Naruto make some hand seals and attack Kisame with **Raiton Kusari Raikou **(Lightning Style: Lightning Chain Jutsu). Suddenly, a cloud was formed on top of them and started firing lightning bolts after Kisame who barely managed to dodge. Then out of nowhere, Hawk appeared behind Kisame and bind him with the **Kanashibari no Jutsu**, paralyzing Kisame. Seeing his opportunity, Naruto made more hand seals, this time for his final attack. "**Raiton Denkou Houkou **(Lightning Style: Lightning Roar Jutsu).

Because of Hawk's binding technique, Kisame could only watch the sudden appearance of a lightning lion roaring towards him and shocked the shark man to his very core. As a result of the attack, Kisame was screaming as thousands of bolts came crashing down upon him, almost killing the shark man, had Samehada didn't absorb part of the jutsu, before shattering as a result. After Naruto's jutsu, Kisame was struggling to stand still and upon seeing his sword broken, he realized that his defeat was upon him. After all, Kisame was a swordsman; therefore he lived by the sword. When he lost his sword, he lost his battle. Hawk, seeing the opportunity to take one of the Akatsuki, took off his ninjato and aimed to pierce the blue man's heart, however Tsunade stopped him. "Hawk, that's enough. This man already admitted defeat. Even though he is a missing-nin, once a samurai's sword is useless, he or she loses the battle, isn't it right Kisame" – Said Tsunade as she approached the beaten shinobi, who not only lost his sword, but his chakra was extremely depleted by now. "I'm afraid so. However seeing that you value our honor, I have a humble request from the black masked Anbu." – Said Kisame to which Naruto nodded his head for Kisame to tell him.

"I admit my defeat to you brat. You sure are a tough one. However, you need to finish my life with your sword since you were the one who defeated me." – Said Kisame and then looked at Naruto. "….Very well; I shall grant your wish Hoshikage Kisame. And I want to say that apart from the crimes you committed, from the people you killed, yet you managed to die with honor, I happen to respect that." – Said Naruto before yielding his ninjato and move for the swift kill. Kisame for his part acknowledged Naruto's words and smiled, since he did die with honor after all.

After Naruto's thrust at Kisame's heart, Naruto left his sword there as a sign of respect for fellow kenjutsu users out there to know that Kisame was killed by a sword, earning nods of admiration from Tsunade and Hawk who stood beside him as he looked at the body of Kisame. 'Just like Zabuza, you Kisame died with honor. May kami take care of your soul' – Prayed Naruto before hearing signs of battle coming towards them, instantly making Naruto remember that Itachi was still alive and happens to be the biggest threat. Suddenly, Kakashi with a broken arm appeared along with the rest of the Anbu members and Itachi as well, but he landed on top of a tree. As he looked, he spotted Kisame there on the ground. _Shit, they got Kisame. I'm more outmatched now than before. I have to flee and I still can't find Naruto anywhere. _"I see you managed to take Kisame. Seeing that I'm outmatched, I can't stay here any longer." – Said Itachi before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Anbu, scour the village. See if there's any presence of Itachi searching around. Hawk, Bear and Black Wolf stay with me, I need to speak with you. Where's Cat?" – Asked Tsunade to which Black Wolf turned to answer. "Excuse me Tsunade-sama. Me and Cat were guarding the south regions of Konoha when a sudden pain reached her stomach for training too much. I sent word for Kurenai to take care of her. They are at her apartment right now" – Said Naruto to which the rest of them doesn't seem to bought the excuse but shrugged it off seeing that they just beat a S ranked missing nin and a little information was in order. "Okay. She will be briefed later then. Hawk and Bear, the reason why I hold you guys here is for you to know the reason of Itachi and Kisame's presence here in Konoha." – Said Tsunade to which Naruto and Kakashi looked at her with surprise which didn't go unnoticed by Hawk and Bear.

"What is it, Tsunade-sama?" – Asked Hawk since he was the captain. "Well, as you know both of them belong to an organization called Akatsuki and their objective is to hunt all the bijuus for what purpose, we still not sure about. The reason why they are in Konoha is because they are after the Kyuubi jinchuuriki." – Said Tsunade only waiting so that they could digest the information before continuing. "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is well-known only to you both and Cat." – Said Tsunade, making Hawk and Bear almost break their necks from looking at Black Wolf. "You're the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Black Wolf? That's not possible." – Said Hawk as he now knew that his new friend housed the Kyuubi inside of him.

Since he was away on a mission at the time, he didn't see the monster, but he was well aware of what he did at Konoha. However Hawk didn't think the same way as those that mistreated the boy. "Wait a minute. You're that boy that I saved thirteen years ago, aren't you, Black Wolf?" – Asked Hawk to which Naruto took off his mask and smiled at Hawk for acknowledging his presence as a proud member of Anbu instead of demon. "Yes, I was Hawk-taichou and I never got to appreciate you for saving me that day." – Said Naruto, smiling towards his captain.

However Bear's history was quite different. Having lost his family because of the Kyuubi, he was visibly fuming because of the news. Bear for his part didn't actually attack Naruto but he never appreciated that the boy wasn't killed at that time. Now seeing his partner in crime, his buddy in Anbu, the only one worthy of his admiration was the whole reason that his family was killed. Naruto, however, sensed a bit of raise in chakra coming from Bear and knew that the man would eventually attack him because of it. True to Naruto's wonderings, Bear suddenly channeled chakra through his fists and turned to attack Naruto, quite to the surprise of all present except Naruto who just closed his eyes waiting for the blow which hit him full force and it would've broken his jaw had the Kyuubi didn't fixed right away.

"Bear, what's the meaning of this? He is our teammate." – Shouted Hawk, trying to level with the big guy. "**HE IS THE REASON WHY MY FAMILY WAS KILLED THAT DAY. HE IS THE REASON WHY I GREW UP ALONE AND NOW I'M AVENGING MY FAMILY ONCE AND FOR ALL"**– Screamed Bear, not even able to control himself anymore. Naruto for his part was once again saddened by this, but not surprised. "Hawk-taichou please leave him be. Bear, if you truly believe that I'm the one who murdered your parents, then by all means, avenge them, I won't even try to defend myself." – Said Naruto before seeing everyone lower their heads after seeing what Naruto intended to do. "Kakashi-sempai, we've got to stop this, Bear will kill him." – Said Hawk to Kakashi who was now being attended by Tsunade.

"I'm afraid the only one that can stop him is Naruto." – Said Kakashi to which hawk was taken aback and voiced his question. "Before Naruto was enlisted as an Anbu, he said to me that the Kyuubi's burden is his and his alone to carry. Even though he is not the beast itself, he is aware of all the destruction that the beast caused to Konoha and is prepared for situations such as these." – Said Kakashi to which Hawk turned to look at Naruto now being beaten by Bear repeatedly.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that Naruto and I shared similar pasts. Even though he has some precious people, Naruto carries his burden alone with no one to help him. Just like me, Naruto is a **lone wolf **just like me." – Said Ace. Tsunade and Kakashi, after hearing Ace's story, now understood why Naruto chose his black wolf mask and upon hearing what Ace told them, their respect for Naruto rose even more. "Minato-sensei did thrust Konoha's safety to him after all and it's just like Naruto said. Only he could carry such a burden." – Said Kakashi and then smiled at the how much Naruto grew without him even knowing. "Jiraya once told me that Sarutobi-sensei praised Naruto from inheriting the will of fire. I see that now" – Said Tsunade.

Back to Naruto, he was sent to a nearby tree after receiving another punch from Bear who by now was beginning to tire since he thought against Itachi. "Why don't you defend yourself, demon?" – Shouted Bear to which Naruto barely lifted while mumbling. "It's because I know what's like to lose everything because of the Kyuubi. Because of him, I lost everything. I was born without knowing my parents. I grew up without knowing if they left me because they couldn't be around me or not. I spent my entire life searching for acceptance only to be spitted on and beaten constantly. The Yondaime Hokage was right for choosing me to seal the beast. Even though I don't like it, I was chosen to bear this burden. Therefore, if you want to avenge your family, go ahead." – Said Naruto to which Bear stopped ant turned to look at Naruto's eyes for any deception and was taken aback after seeing that Naruto didn't even blink after saying what he said.

Bear now was in turmoil. He didn't know what to do. For years, he bottled up his hate for the demon who took away his family and now that he had the chance to avenge them, he was suddenly having second thoughts about what exactly meant to be a jinchuuriki. As he looked at the guy in front of him with serious bruises on his body from Bear's beatings, he didn't know if he was the demon or his always reliable Anbu teammate. He always found Black Wolf to be mysterious, but now that he knew his secret, It came clear to him just how dangerous it would be for him to simply take off his mask inside Anbu HQ. Apart from Bear, a large number of Anbu members hate the Kyuubi for what he had done to Konoha.

Naruto for his part was studying his teammate's reactions right now. Up until now, Naruto was being beaten severely from something he didn't committed, however he knew better than people coming with this conclusion out of the blue. However Bear seemed to be in deep thinking right now, which came as a blessing to Naruto since one more hit and he didn't know if he would be left standing. Now he knew why Bear was feared for. "Bear-san, I don't wait to handle this another time, please release all that you've holding up now." – Said Naruto to which Bear started looking at him wondering how much beating he can endure. He was being beaten non stop for over 10 minutes and still has the strength to stand.

Back from the stands, Kakashi approached Bear seeing that he was in deep wondering and decided to aid the big guy. "Bear-san, I want to ask you something if I may?" – Asked Kakashi, reverting the man's attention towards him. "What is it, Kakashi-san?" – Questioned Bear, showing signs of near chakra depletion and exhaustion. "When you look at Naruto's eyes, what do you see?" – Asked Kakashi, making Bear turn to see Naruto only to see two ocean blue ones, filled with determination and…sorrow. "I can see a lot of determination, but a small hint of sorrow into his eyes. But why…." – Said Bear but was stopped by Kakashi who started talking. "Naruto is jinchuuriki, by definition, the Kyuubi's jail. And even though he didn't do anything to deserve the treatment he endured since he was born, he is standing there receiving what would be Kyuubi's sentence by your fists, because he acknowledged what he is." – Said Kakashi before seeing Bear's shoulder relaxing a bit.

"If what you say is true, then he is…" – Said Bear, now realizing what he did to the guy. "He is anything but the Kyuubi inside of him. Ace, could you bring Naruto's mask for us?"- Asked Kakashi to which the wolf complied and handed the mask to Kakashi. "Thanks, now Bear-san, do you want to know who Naruto is, then let's put his mask back on." – Said Kakashi before he appeared in front of Naruto and placed his mask on Naruto. Bear for his part remembered now when Naruto appeared in front of him, testing to enter Anbu and also their missions together as well as their interaction and to say that Bear was ashamed was an understatement. "Black Wolf, I….I'm sorry for what I've done…" – Said Bear but was stopped by Black Wolf. "Bear-san, do not worry about it; I accepted a long time ago what I have inside of me and therefore I'm became responsible for what happen to Konoha because of the beast. This was the main reason as to why I joined the force. Because of the mask, people no longer have to see the demon walking alongside them. Also Akatsuki is openly hunting me in order to take the Kyuubi away." – Said Naruto to which Bear nodded and came forward with his hand in an attempt for truce. "Black Wolf, I'll help you defeat them. Those bastards won't even know what hit them" – Said Bear to which Naruto nodded and hold Bear's hands along with Hawk who also appeared next to them. "Count me in as well, Black Wolf. We already have two S ranked criminals in our tab, adding a couple more wouldn't be bad at all." – Said Hawk to which Naruto turned to laugh so hard that his body began to hurt a lot because of it.

"Damn it, Hawk-taichou, don't make me laugh, my ribs are still aching from Bear's beatings. Note to self, never engage in a taijutsu match with a guy twice your size." – Mumbled Naruto that last part, making his team laugh at him as well as Kakashi and Tsunade who smiled seeing Naruto's Anbu team interact as if they grew up together. "Kakashi, Naruto made some tough friends, wouldn't you say?" – Asked Tsunade now with her arms crossed to which Kakashi smiled and answered. "He and Hawk managed to defeat Kisame and Bear was able to land some serious hits on Itachi. Also their forth member, Yuugao, is one of Konoha's best kenjutsu users. I'm sure that this team is one of Konoha's best and I'm proud to say that I was the one who taught the legendary Konoha's Shippu Ookami." – Said Kakashi as his eyes were locked at the sight of Naruto holding his ribs while laughing along with his peers.

"Speaking of Yuugao, I'll pay Kurenai a visit to see if she's feeling better." – Said Tsunade before vanishing in a swirl of leaves, leaving Kakashi there with Naruto's team.

* * *

**--At Kurenai's house--**

After Kurenai left Naruto, she ushered for Yuugao to rest so that they could talk in the morning. She thought best than bombard the woman with questions on what happened, even though she was quite intrigued as to why Naruto called for her instead of trying to comfort her himself. She was in deep wondering when she heard someone knocking on her door. When he opened, she was greeted by Tsunade who was crossing her arms. "Greetings Kurenai-san, can I get in? How is Yuugao?" – Asked Tsunade to which Kurenai made way for her to enter and said that Yuugao was resting.

"Kurenai-san, first of all I'm sure that Naruto will tell you, but just for you to know, minutes after you left, Akatsuki arrived coming for Naruto." – Said Tsunade to which Kurenai paled after remembering her encounter with Itachi and Kisame. "Oh my god, Tsunade-sama, what happened to him, is he okay?" – Asked Kurenai now almost on the verge of desperation. "Do not worry, Kurenai-san, nothing happened to him, He and Hawk managed to defeat Kisame and Itachi had to run" – Said Tsunade, making Kurenai relax, but not to the point of stop wondering how strong Naruto and this Hawk guy are for beating someone neither her nor Asuma managed to defeat.

Tsunade, however, saw that this subject would dwell even further, moved to stop it. "Yes, you can get the details with Naruto later. Now I came here to see Yuugao. Naruto told me she was feeling bad, but I could tell he was covering for her. What happened?" – Asked Tsunade to which Kurenai turned to answer. "According to Naruto, Yuugao saw her boyfriend kissing another woman and collapsed. He then summoned me with Ace's assistance and I brought her here." – Said Kurenai to which Tsunade nodded in sympathy for the girl. "Hayate was indeed behaving weird lately. I've been receiving some complaints that he was causing a few havocs, but now Yuugao witnessed it. When she wake up, tell her she has two days to deal with this. Her team won't be doing anymore missions since Naruto's jounin exam is tomorrow" – Said Tsunade to which Kurenai nodded and then saw Tsunade turn and walk away.

* * *

**--Next day at ANBU HQ--**

The next day, Naruto was looking at his mask while waiting for his turn to attend his jounin exam. He was well rested and already healed thanks to the Anbu medics and Kyuubi and was just waiting to apply the test. Having already memorized his objective, Naruto was going through number of strategies inside his head. Naruto's objective was to infiltrate a fake house that was built just for his test and retrieve an object inside. However, the object's exact location wasn't listed in the map therefore he had to find it. However, not being detected was his main objective and it didn't help that around the place, there would be four to five chunnin level ninjas and two jounins near the object. First, Naruto had to find a way to get inside, once inside he had to choose whether to take the enemy before or go straight for the object. Either way he had to get past them undetected.

"Black wolf, you're up. Good luck on the exam." – Said one of the proctors, before seeing Naruto already with his mask, nodding and walking towards the place, with calm and determination. Upon arrival, he took his time to study the place a bit. The place resembled a mid-sized clan house with several houses, bearing from storage houses to main clan houses. Upon close inspection, Naruto managed to find one of the chunnins standing behind one of the storage houses. Therefore, Naruto jumped towards the rooftop and stayed low as to avoid detection. While there, he was studying the man's guard pattern before moving to strike. Naruto chose to take care of all enemies, before moving for the object, since then he wouldn't need to worry about an escape plan. When he looked further ahead, he spotted what looked like one of the jounins standing on top of the rooftop close to his own and since he couldn't spot other presences, Naruto proceeded for his first kill.

* * *

**--Inside the HQ--**

While Naruto was performing his exercise, Tsunade, Ino, Sakura, Shizune, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, some of the rookie 9 and the rest of Naruto's Anbu team was watching Black Wolf standing on top of the rooftop. "It has begun" – Said Tsunade, opening the discussion with Sakura being next. "Tsunade-sama, is this guy any good?" – Asked Sakura, receiving glares from everyone present who by this point wanted nothing more than scowl at Sakura from downsizing an Anbu's abilities. However before Tsunade answered, Hawk answered for her. "I'd refrain from underestimating Black Wolf, little girl. He may be a chunnin, however he's one of the best in the force" – Said Hawk to which Sakura mentally punched him from the 'little girl' comment.

"During our missions, Black Wolf was successful in infiltrations such as these one. His calm and ability to hide his presence makes it nearly impossible for anyone to detect his presence. To today, the only one who managed to catch him was our commander, but not without struggling a little bit." – Said Bear. Others in the room, however, either chose not to speak or already knew of the man's abilities, in Kurenai, Shizune and Tsunade's case. Shikamaru, however, chose to speak, since the guy's strategy was taking a little bit of time to initiate. "Even is this exercise does not a have a time limit, would it be best if he moved already. Others could detect him eventually." – Said Shikamaru to which Asuma turned to answer to his student. "Rashness is unacceptable to a jounin. Black Wolf is studying the man's pattern to see the best form of attack. Since the main objective is not being detected by the enemy, he has to be certain that the enemy will not detect him before he moves for the strike." – Said Asuma while smiling at the sight of Naruto doing something like this. Shikamaru for his part caught the smile, but decided to let it go, since it would be very troublesome to do such a thing.

* * *

**--With Naruto--**

Already understanding the man's pattern, Naruto yielded his ninjato and dropped when the chunnin turned backwards from him, thus getting himself killed, well the bunshin's death, but a death nonetheless. After Naruto's swift kill, he turned to hide behind the storage house and walk cautiously towards his next target, the jounin. With this one, Naruto knew that the guy would not only walk around, but also tune his senses for any chakra presence near him, so Naruto approached the guy with his chakra concealed. Since he couldn't use chakra in order to take the jounin by surprise, Naruto used a grappling hook, propelling him up until he used his hands to hold onto the border, so that he could then study this guy's pattern for a while. For a while, Naruto stood there just watching the guy who seemed to be slightly alert. After the guy shrugged it off dismissing the alert, he turned and met with Naruto's ninjato which impaled the area close to his heart, therefore making the clone vanish.

_Two down, four or five left; I must be cautious. The exam banishes my chakra usage, but the enemy can use it freely, meaning that genjutsu is open. I have to be aware of my surroundings and watch out for flaws of any kind. _– Thought Naruto as he kneeled down at the next rooftop and turned to observe a lone chunnin wondering around near the main house. However his suspicions only rose when he saw what appeared to be the shape of another person there with him standing there. The reason of Naruto's suspicions was because this opponent was using a genjutsu around him, since when Naruto looked at his direction, it was different than any other direction. Quietly and quickly reaching for a single kunai, Naruto stood for a while to see if the guy would move at all, since if he missed, he would be detected. After a while, seeing that the enemy just stood there, Naruto threw the kunai and it lodged right behind the man's head, making him disappear, before the other realized.

However Naruto needed to take care of the one remaining, since he would know if the other guy was killed, therefore Naruto looked around quickly and then dashed forward the chunnin, slicing him up, just moments before he turned and then jumped towards the next rooftop.

* * *

**--With the others--**

After Naruto's quick display at infiltration, some claps could be heard from his fellow Anbu members. Sakura was already looking intently at the guy, also dumbstruck by his agility. "That genjutsu was a dirty trick, Tsunade-sama." – Said Kakashi to which Tsunade nodded and looked to Kurenai for explanations. "I happen to add a thing or two in this exam, Kakashi-san. Black Wolf's knowledge isn't limited to ninjustu alone. However, in order to be called a genjutsu specialist, one should be able to detect one even without the use of chakra. As you all know, genjutsu attacks the ninja's senses, therefore it's safe to assume to what appear to be may or may not be real" – Said Kurenai before smiling proudly of her boyfriend who was able to detect her B level genjutsu.

"Who is this guy anyway? Also if this is a regular jounin exam, than it's safe to say that I'll never be able to advance to jounin." – Said Ino, actually worried about her ninja career to which Tsunade snickered and turned to answer to her humble apprentice. "No, Ino this is an Anbu jounin exam. However this particular one was devised by my self, Kurenai-sand and the Anbu commander himself. You see, we have quite an interest in seeing what Black Wolf can do." – Said Tsunade before seeing her apprentice nod and turn to study the man's actions.

Unbeknown to rookie 9, all the jounin knew who Black Wolf was and were amazed by everything so far. Kurenai, however, turned to look at the Cat masked Anbu who even though was given two days to rest, appeared to see Naruto's test. Kurenai was suspicious of her friend since because of her actions. This morning, Yuugao didn't even want to talk about what happened, but when Kurenai said that she would be attending to Naruto's test, Yuugao suddenly came with her, literally transforming from sad to happy in a second. _Something is very wrong here, I know Naruto wouldn't do anything, but I'm not sure if Yuugao would. Now I understand why he summoned me to comfort her, he is suspicious as well. __Aren't you Naru-kun?' _–Thought Kurenai.

* * *

**--With Naruto--**

Now was the hard time since Naruto would have to enter the main house in order to take care of the rest of the enemies and reach for the object. On top of the rooftop, Naruto managed to see a little window but big enough for him to enter the house. Once inside, Naruto hide inside one of the house's pillars. When he scanned the house, he began to curse the sadistic person who thought it was a good idea to install some cameras inside the place. Silently planning for a little prank once he learned who did this, he waited for the camera's range to pass by him and dashed quickly away from the camera's view. As he stopped right below the camera, he literally stopped breathing when he heard footsteps coming his way from the other side of the wall.

Right when he was about to strike, Naruto wondered about the true objective of this exam which was to not be detected. If he took this guy out, the camera would be aware of his presence. Therefore, he took some steps back so not only the camera couldn't detect him but the enemy as well. After the guy passed, Naruto dashed quickly across the living room, using pure speed since chakra once again was prohibited. After he was able to pass this guy, he sighed seeing that things just got complicated. At first, he wanted to eliminate the enemies so that his escape route would be easy, but now seeing that cameras were installed inside the house, he couldn't eliminate the enemy anymore, he had to evade them. _'Man, if Tsunade is in on this, I'll be sure to teach her a lesson.' _– Thought Naruto as he began to move for the next room.

* * *

**--With the other guys--**

After Naruto entered the house, no one could see him anymore. It's like he wasn't even there. "Tsunade-sama, where is him? We can't see him." – Said Neji and Tenten altogether, now more curious than ever to learn the identity of this man. "Be calm, you two. The images that you see before you are a part of his test. And if you're not seeing him, that means he understood our little game." – Said Tsunade to which all the rookie 9 turned to Tsunade with the same question. "What little game?"

"The camera shows our chunnin there waiting for Black Wolf; therefore if he eliminates the chunnin, the camera would see that something happened, therefore spotting his presence inside the house."** – **Said Tsunade to which once again Kakashi labeled it as dirty trick, making Tsunade smile. "You can thank Yamato for this. It was his idea." – Said Tsunade.

* * *

**--Back with Naruto--**

After seeing some empty rooms, Naruto found himself wondering where the other two enemies are. Naruto had to congratulate the creator of this exam though. This was far from what he expected it to be and surprisingly enough, he was enjoying every minute of it. Since he didn't find the object yet, Naruto was sure that the object would be inside the last room. One more thing he noticed that the chakra seals were off, meaning that chakra was available. However, the rule of being undetected was still on, so he couldn't use too much. Quickly making a kage bunshin and transforming him into an ant, the clone went under the door and spied inside. After a while, the ant got out and was dispelled, telling Naruto that inside it was a camera and the two enemies were on each side of the door.

After seeing what's inside, Naruto devised a plan since now he could stop and think more clearly. He wasn't stupid to take the camera away and then strike, because there was one more opponent at the living room who could become alert, ruining Naruto's plan. However, he now could cast any jutsu and he remembered Ace teaching him one that he learned from Ace. However, he would need to escape rather quickly, but he had a very handy technique in hand for that. _Oh yes, victory is upon us, now I just need to perform the jutsu correctly. _Then, Naruto opened the door just a little bit in order to cast the jutsu inside. With some hand seals, Naruto mentally said "**Ookami Hijutsu: Soukei Kuragari**(Wolf secret style: Total Darkness Jutsu)".

After that, the room went dark, while Naruto took the object and shunshined away before anyone could come to the rescue. Meanwhile, everyone at the stands was watching intently at the last camera that went dark out of a sudden and no one except Ace knew that Naruto was already outside again, walking peacefully to the exit.

* * *

**--With the other guys--**

As the black started to fade and a little light began to appear, everyone saw the chunnin and jounin looking at the missing object that was located at the center of the room, as well as the ones looking from above. Suddenly, the booth was black as well and no one could understand what the hell was going on. From out of nowhere, a sudden voice appeared. "If it's me you're looking for, then you're looking at the wrong way." – Said Naruto, moments before the darkness disappeared and Black Wolf stood there next to Ace who already knew what Naruto intended to do. After his sudden appearance in the room, everyone got shivers up their spines.


	10. Trouble in Suna

**Chapter 10 – Trouble in Suna**

When the lights suddenly enlighten the place, everyone was dumbfounded to see that Black Wolf, the one who was doing the exam down stairs, suddenly appeared behind then, without no one noticing, well no one except his own team who was already accustomed to the wolf masked Anbu appearing out of nowhere. Tsunade, for one, was watching Naruto with a sort of pride and both fear, since she figured that with his ookami (wolf) jutsu, he could enter pretty much anywhere and leave unnoticed, hence his performance both at the Anbu jounin exams and getting inside this booth.

While Tsunade was gauging the possibilities of assassination and document retrieval missions for Naruto, the other people present in the room, was studying the Anbu member with fear and strange sense of familiarity. Apart from Asuma, Kurenai and Naruto's Anbu team, none of the chunnins present knew Black Wolf's identity. In fact, the only familiarity was caused by the member's blonde hair, since they didn't know anyone with blonde hair other than Naruto, however could very well be a henge for not being caught.

Back to Tsunade, she wanted to just stare and say nothing but because of her position, she had to say something to break the silence. "Where is the document, Black Wolf?" – Asked Tsunade to which Naruto simply tossed the scroll towards the Hokage to which she caught with ease. "Very well, mission accomplished Black Wolf. Since neither the guards below nor the hidden cameras caught your movements, you passed the examination with flying colors. Congratulations, you've been promoted to jounin." – Said Tsunade, smiling deeply at her surrogate brother.

Meanwhile, the jounins present who knew all about Naruto growing up, were sharing little cries of happiness for the blonde, but from different reasons. Kakashi was happy since his once genin team was developing nicely with two chunnins and one recently promoted Anbu jounin; Kurenai was happy because of her relationship with Black Wolf AKA Uzumaki Naruto, but sad since she wouldn't be able to taunt him because of his ninja rank; Asuma for his part, smiled at seeing the first of Naruto's generation to become jounin, since Neji was one year older than him.

Naruto for his part bowed to Tsunade, in tone of appreciation for the promotion and then manifested. "I appreciate the promotion, Tsunade-sama, however I'm due to ask who thought of the idea of placing hidden cameras inside the compound? Those are very tricky to pass by" – Asked Black Wolf, just for a tall man in a lion Anbu mask with a huge coat enter the place. "It was my idea, Black Wolf. I was the one who put the cameras inside. Any problem with that?" – Asked Tenzou, trying to become serious with the situation, despite the fact that Naruto was promoted. Black Wolf, after hearing the Anbu chief manifest, turned and kneeled in front of him, showing the respect for the man. "Not at all, sir. I was just curious, since none of the old Anbu jounin exams contained other means of guarding places other than shinobis" – Said Naruto.

"The reasons as to why I set those cameras inside served for two reasons, Black Wolf. One to surely test your infiltration abilities as well as be able to make sudden choices that could endanger the completion of the mission. I have to give it to you, though. I thought I went overboard when I put the last camera, but you managed to get passed by it, using a strange jutsu. Second, from Anbu reports I've been reading, it seems that some of the missions were endangered because of the usage of cameras inside the place of infiltrations. This test was to gauge if you were prepared in case such a thing actually happens while on a mission. So, congratulations on becoming an Anbu jounin Black Wolf. Now your team is completed." – Said Yamato before giving his back and walk away to which Black Wolf got up and turned to the others present in the room. "So Tsunade-sama, can I take my leave now. Suppressing my chakra like that, takes a lot out of me and I'd like to take a little rest to recover." – Said Naruto to which Tsunade nodded.

Just as Naruto was about to leave, Tsunade smiled upon seeing the ones from Naruto's graduation class look slightly dejected from not knowing who is the mystery Anbu, so she decided to break the Anbu's identity protocol. "Black Wolf, one more thing before you leave, there is one more thing I need for you to do." – Said Tsunade to which Naruto turned and bowed so that Tsunade could speak. "May I ask you to take off your mask, Black Wolf?" – Asked Tsunade, earning shocks of surprise from Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai who thought at the same time how crazy it was to do a thing like that.

Naruto for his part turned to gauge the old hag's pretension with this. For one year, now, Naruto was operating behind the curtains, using the black wolf mask as he went through missions and protected his home. After hearing this, he remembered the Hokage wanting to give a name for him so that other villages would be wary of the black wolf mask Anbu from Konoha. Now she wanted to expose him in front of everyone. However, as an Anbu, he was supposed to follow orders from the Hokage, since Anbu reported only to her and the Anbu chief, so Naruto complied and took off his mask.

To say everyone in the room was surprised, it would be an understatement; their jaws were sent to the ground after remembering everything that the Anbu did and now they saw that the Anbu was in fact Uzumaki Naruto, once obnoxious, knucklehead incompetent ninja to now being promoted to Anbu jounin at the age of sixteen. Because of his sudden disappearance, none of the chunnins could understand what happened to the blonde. Of course, Sakura was the one who initiated the conversation. "N…Naruto, is that really you?" – Asked Sakura before seeing the blonde not even fazed upon looking at her. "Why did you abandon our team?" – Asked Sakura now on the verge of tears, but not because of Naruto became an Anbu, but the fact that she was alone and memories from Kurenai's conversation with her filled her mind.

Naruto, however, chose to not mutter a single word to the pink-haired chunnin. He wondered where those tears lied, since in close to one year, he didn't even hear of her asking of him, not that he was waiting for, that's for sure. And now here she is, voicing her frustrations on him. Tsunade for her part was surprised to see Naruto not even wanting to open his mouth in protest, however she knew that Sakura's tears wasn't towards Naruto, but rather her choices in life. Nonetheless, she was surprised to see Naruto not trying to comfort her at all.

The other chunnins present wanted nothing to do with comforting Sakura. They all knew that Sakura blamed Naruto from hurting the precious Sasuke one year ago, however none of them expected to see that Naruto's face was void with any kind of emotion. After a while, Kurenai stopped towards Naruto and asked if he was Ok to which Naruto smiled at her and nodded in affirmative. "Do not worry, Kure-chan. I've done trying to become her friend when she blamed me from hurting the Uchiha. Sakura only thinks of herself and seeing her like this, could only mean that the Uchiha rejected her" – Said Naruto to which Sakura looked at him and cried even more, proving his point.

"Naruto, while I share your thoughts of Sakura, why you disappeared for a year?" – Asked Shikamaru, making Naruto look at him still unfazed by everything. "Sorry Shikamaru, other than a few personal reasons of my own, I'm forbidden to tell. If you wish to learn about my personal reasons, I can tell you some other time, now I really have to rest for a while. Because of my high chakra capacity, suppressing it takes a lot of my control" – Said Naruto before he put the Black Masked Anbu mask and shunshined away within a small tornado, leaving everyone inside.

After a while, Sakura calmed down and left with Tsunade who wanted to speak to her. The jounins and Anbu all vanished as well. However, the chunnins chose to stay a while to talk about the sudden revelations about the blonde enigma. "Who would've guessed that Naruto was all this time doing missions as an Anbu. I remember Asuma-sensei telling me about him getting a lot stronger, but this was surreal." – Said Shikamaru to which Ino nodded. "Although, I'm happy for him; I happen to see him and Kurenai-sensei having the most wonderful date in the park. He surpassed us all in no time, Shika" – Said Ino to which Shikamaru smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Ino. We have to meet our team at the Barbeque Place in thirty minutes, let's go" – Said Shikamaru to which Ino nodded and left together with the pineapple head ninja. Shikamaru, however, was wondering of what Naruto said about the reasons for him becoming a part of Anbu. _Naruto, just when I thought you showed who you truly are, you do something like this. I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to play with my mind a little bit. _– Thought Shikamaru, already out of the Anbu HQ.

* * *

**---With Tsunade---**

After arriving at her office, Tsunade went to her chair. Staring at sad Sakura and the resolved face of Shizune, she was more than certain of what to do next. "Sakura, I have a long-term mission for you" – Said Tsunade, making Sakura lifts her head to pay attention. "I have a request here by a village ten miles from here. It seems that the village's doctor caught a deadly virus and won't be able to attend the community for at least two months time. You are to go there and replace his position as well as try to heal the man. In there, you'll receive all the necessary medical supplies, even being able to request from us should the need arise. You are to leave tomorrow, understood?" – Asked Tsunade to which Sakura lifted her head and nodded.

"This will be good for you Sakura. Give your mind some freedom to think of the future. When you arrive at the village, talks to the mayor for him to fix you an apartment for you to stay, he'll be happy to supply you with one." – Said Tsunade, earning another nod from Sakura who then got up and left the office still sad about seeing Naruto moving on in life. After she left, Tsunade and Shizune were surprised that she didn't show resistance towards the mission and wondered if the girl was finally waking up from her delusional dream.

"Do you think she'll be alright on her own?" – Asked Shizune who although liked to teach some lesson to the girl personally, was worried for her learning on her own. "She needs to see what the world really is. Here she has my protection, because of my foolish act of labeling her as my apprentice. She was too young to understand such a position. There, she will have to fetch for herself, thus, growing up. Just like Naruto had to fetch for himself while on Anbu." – Said Tsunade to which Shizune nodded and smiled while knowing of his promotion to Anbu jounin.

"I'm surprised that he managed to grow so much in so little time." – Said Shizune to which Tsunade smiled and nodded. "I know. I remembered when he came asking for the Anbu position a year ago. The Anbu commander thinks high of him and his Anbu team. He's thinking of creating a special Anbu unit out of them. Together, they were able to take Akatsuki member and former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Hoshikage Kisame." – Said Tsunade while looking at some documents pertaining Sakura's long term mission. However upon thinking further, she remembered the other Uchiha being in Konoha and was happy to know that Sasuke was on a mission towards Iwa.

Thinking of the last original member of old genin team 7, Tsunade considered the last Uchiha to be doing quite well. Under the tutelage of a more direct jounin like Aoba who didn't treat him better just because he is the last of his kind. _Huh, if everything goes well, Sasuke could become a jounin in a year and Sakura could as well, if she wasn't blinded by her position of authority. _– Thought Tsunade as she ran throw the documentation.

* * *

**---In Naruto's house---**

After Naruto left, he went straight to his apartment. He was happy that now he is a jounin, but he couldn't see why the Hokage wanted to expose him so much. He thought he was quite clear when he told them he wanted to operate behind the curtains and now the rookie 9 will know that he is an Anbu, including Sasuke. Naruto wasn't stupid as to believe that the traitor would just sit around and throw his revenge out of the window. Naruto knew that Sasuke wanted power more than anything. Now that he will know of Naruto's position, Sasuke may very well seek him out to battle and the blonde didn't want to look at his face.

After a while, Kurenai appeared slightly worried for her boyfriend. Truth be told, she knew that he didn't want to show his face to his old peers just like that. She knew how collected he was and it was plainly visible that he was angry at the Hokage for making him do this. "Naru-kun, are you okay?" – Asked Kurenai to which Naruto looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine, is just that I've been wondering why Tsunade-sama keeps exposing me like that? First, is the bingo book and now the order inside Anbu HQ" – Replied Naruto, confirming Kurenai's worries.

"It took me by surprise as well and I for one can't figure out why she's doing such a thing" – Said Kurenai to which Naruto nodded. "Now that some knows my identity, it wouldn't take long for word reaches my enemies. After Akatsuki knows about my identity, they will come here with three instead of two S ranked missing-nins" – Said Naruto. Kurenai for her part knew about all of this, but sadly all she could do is comfort Naruto. "I know, we'll need to think of something to change that. Until you stopped becoming an Anbu, your identity needs to be kept in total secrecy." – Said Kurenai to which Naruto smiled. "A simple henge on my hair color would suffice to my enemies, I guess. But other than this, I suppose I can't change anything else. My black wolf mask is a symbol to me, I can't just use another one" – Said Naruto to which Kurenai nodded and smiled.

"This mask defines who you are Naruto-kun. It defines your spirit. Of course it wouldn't be fair to use another one. Not only that but I think Ace would be very disappointed because of that" – Said Kurenai to which Naruto smiled. "Yeah and where is that old fur any way? I can't believe he is chasing one of Hana's dogs again" – Mumbled Naruto to which Kurenai giggled at the prospect of seeing a 200 year old wolf being attracted to a husky.

* * *

**---In Tsunade's office---**

After Shizune left, Tsunade was dealing with the paperwork. She absolutely hated the damn paperwork, since almost half of it consisted of council and diplomacy issues with villages and other countries. However when she sensed a familiar presence, she relaxed and let the presence enter the room. Hatake Kakashi smiled and entered the room from the window. "Kakashi, what can I do for you?" – Asked Tsunade to which Kakashi just sigh and putted both his hands inside his pockets. "Tsunade-sama, forgive about my rudeness here, but I don't understand your intentions as to why you made Naruto take off his mask in front of the rookie 9?" – Said Kakashi to which Tsunade smiled seeing that she got caught.

"Naruto was downsized his entire life just because of other's hatred towards him. I just thought that showing how people like him could be able to rise in rank if he or she applied hard enough" – Said Tsunade not even being able to sense the seriousness of what she did. "I see, so you sacrificed the only thing we had against Akatsuki coming here to hunt him, just because you wanted to show his friends that he was an Anbu" – Said Kakashi before seeing Tsunade going wide-eyed at the implications of a few knowing his identity.

"The news of his identity will eventually fall at the wrong people's hand and when that time comes, he'll be at a very tough spot. We have to make amends to this, Tsunade-sama. The reason as to why we could take Kisame was because they didn't know where Naruto was. If they know that he is an Anbu, they'll be prepared to take him and worse, they will use his precious person to make him come to them, if necessary." – Said Kakashi to which Tsunade sighed, realizing the outcome of what she did. "Damn it, I didn't think it like that. We need to summon everyone present who saw him and tell them not to share this information." – Said Tsunade to which Kakashi nodded. "I'll go alert Asuma and Gai, they will inform the rest." – Said Kakashi before shunshining away.

Tsunade, after being left alone, got up from her chair and looked at the village behind her. She didn't think that her actions would cause him damage. She just never wanted for him to become an Anbu, thus, having to hide from everyone, she wanted for him to become a regular jounin and eventually take on a genin team. Nonetheless, Kakashi was right. Right now, the only reason as to why Akatsuki haven't bothered us until two days ago was because they didn't know of the blonde's whereabouts and probably was sent here for reconnaissance.

* * *

**---With Akatsuki---**

After Itachi reported Kisame's death to the leader, Pein was in deep thought. According to Itachi, they were caught and had to engage against Konoha's Anbu force and the Hokage. Itachi told him that one Anbu with a black wolf mask delivered the killing blow at Kisame's heart, thus, killing him instantly. _It was a mistake to send someone they were expecting, next time I'll send Zetsu, he should do the job as well. _

"Itachi, I'm releasing you from the Kyuubi, your presence in Konoha will alert everyone and we can't afford another loss like Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan" – Said Pein to which Itachi nodded. At a moment, though, sharingan eyes were locked with rinnegan eyes. Truth be told, Pein didn't like Itachi, he suspected that Itachi was playing both sides, so he needed to take him away from Konoha.

Itachi for one didn't want to go back to Konoha anyway. He saw the level of the Anbu force there and wondered how much stronger they've gotten since he went away. However, Itachi was thinking of the one wearing a black wolf mask. Itachi couldn't look into his eyes with the sharingan, because he wasn't able to look into the man's eyes, but he found the man vaguely familiar. After a while, he shrugged it off since he wouldn't be sent to Konoha anymore.

Back with Pein, he called for the member he was thinking of. "Zetsu, I need you to find out where the Kyuubi jinchuuriki is. I sent Kisame and Itachi to Konoha and Itachi returned with Kisame's corpse. I don't want you to engage; simply try to gauge information of Uzumaki Naruto's whereabouts" – Said Pein to which Zetsu nodded and disappeared.

* * *

**---In Konoha, the next day---**

After Naruto woke up, he looked at his companion with a smile. Kurenai chose to sleep with him to keep him company and that alone made Naruto's day even more amazing. He is in love with her, period and the thought of Akatsuki capturing her just to get to him was unnerving to say the least. He wondered if such a thing happened and he lost control of himself while trying to rescue her at all costs. The damn fox could take advantage of his fragile state and take over his body in an instant.

When Kurenai opened her eyes, she suddenly felt her boyfriend's lips locked with her own in a deep kiss. She loved such a wake-up call from Naruto. After opening her eyes fully, her eyes were locked with her lover's smile upon looking at her and felt piece. She loved to wake up with him still there with her, however because of his Anbu schedule, he had often to present to Anbu HQ pretty early. Since the Hokage gave him a day off in recognition for his promotion, he could be with Kurenai all day long. Well, all afternoon since she would have to train her team in elemental manipulation.

"I'm so glad to wake up with you Naru-kun. It's been forever since your last vacation and every day I wake up, you already left to Anbu HQ." – Said Kurenai to which Naruto responded by giving her a deep kiss. "I'm sorry my hime, I wanted for so long to just wake up and have breakfast with you, but being an Anbu, means having to get up real early" – Said Naruto to which Kurenai dismissed it, saying it was okay and that she understood. "So how about that breakfast?" – Asked Kurenai to which Naruto smiled and got up from the bed. "Just wait right here, hime. I'll prepare it for us and bring it here" – Said Naruto, while heading for the kitchen, leaving a smiling Kurenai, since she never had anyone bring her breakfast in bed before.

After the most wonderful breakfast, Kurenai and Naruto got ready to relax at the park for a while before Kurenai had to go to her team for training. However, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. When Naruto went to open, he was afraid that the Hokage postponed his vacation because of a mission. However he relaxed upon seeing Shikamaru and Ino at the door smiling at him to which Naruto found extremely odd, since the last thing he remembered Shikamaru doing was muttering 'troublesome' all the time. "Say Shikamaru, did Ino-san forced you to wear that smile on your face?" – Asked Naruto to which Shikamaru muttered troublesome and Ino rolled her eyes. After a moment, the group heard a giggle coming from inside the apartment.

Kurenai was laughing at Naruto's comment and then Shikamaru's face after hearing it. Of course, the pineapple head chunnin knew that and muttered more 'troublesome' words, wondering if they prepared this to mock him. "Naruto, I was wondering if we could talk for a while. Kurenai-sensei is welcome to come as well." – Said Shikamaru to which Naruto and Kurenai nodded. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared next to Naruto and Ace appeared. "Can I come as well? I'd like to stretch my legs and Naruto's couch is damn uncomfortable" – Said Ace to which Naruto sighed. "You're just tired from playing with that husky" – Shouted Naruto, earning sweat drops from Ino and Shikamaru and a laughing Kurenai.

After Naruto's exchange with Ace to which Shikamaru and Ino were still gauging why the wolf could speak, the five headed to Konoha's public park. When they arrived, the group separated with Kurenai and Ino going closer to the lake while Shikamaru, Ace and Naruto picked up a tree to hang out a bit. While walking, though, Shikamaru was trying to understand why the blonde was acting so peaceful and quiet. Shikamaru himself was all in favor of not muttering even a single word, however when he saw the once hyperactive stamina freak genin, now behaving like he didn't have a care in the world kind of unnerved the chunnin.

"So, how's life been treating you?" – Asked Shikamaru while watching Ino and Kurenai resting their feet on the cool water while enjoying the conversation. Naruto for his part smiled upon remembering what happened until today. "Can't complain, Shikamaru, you know. I'm with the girl I'm in love with, just promoted to Anbu jounin and I'm able to learn a lot from other Anbu comrades. The only downsize of it all is lack of sleep and lack of time to pass some time with Kurenai-chan. But apart from that, life's been great. How about you? " – Said Naruto, earning nods from Shikamaru who seems to have the urge to smile all of a sudden.

"Can't complain so much, I'm afraid; Team 10 is doing pretty great under Asuma-sensei's tutelage and we're getting tougher missions. Ino is not so troublesome anymore and Chouji is still Chouji, however in his case I don't think he'll ever change. My mother is still troublesome, but I can't complain, though, since Ino has been able to calm her nerves a lot." – Said Shikamaru, before turning to the blonde, which didn't get unnoticed by the blonde. "So, Shikamaru, I understand you're starting to like Ino." – Said Naruto catching Shikamaru off guard, to which Naruto chose to elaborate.

"You never seem to take your eyes off her, always talking about her and according to you; she saved you countless times from your mother's wrath, sounds like the beginning of a relationship to me." – Said Naruto to which Shikamaru at first rolled his eyes but then smiled and once again looked at the blonde Yamanaka. "You know what; I guess this relationship that you're talking about isn't so troublesome as I first thought it was. Tell me, I'm curious about something. How did you and Kurenai-sensei get together?" – Asked Shikamaru to which Naruto smiled and took a look at the smiling Kurenai before telling the story to when they met.

While Naruto was relaying what happened, Shikamaru was surprised that Naruto had to close his heart once he saw Kurenai together with Asuma. Shikamaru also learned that on his first year as an Anbu, he had to rescue Kurenai from Kumo's clutches and the fact that Naruto was so cold towards her at the time. According to Naruto, at that time, Naruto couldn't look at Kurenai without remembering what it was like to hold her on his arms and kiss her with passion. However when Naruto finished the story with the encounter at the forest near the river, Shikamaru was flabbergasted. Of course, he wasn't a romantic kind of guy, but upon hearing the story, he smiled at the prospect of something like that happening to him.

* * *

**---With Ino and Kurenai---**

After they separated from the guys, the girls initiated a heated conversation about intimate details and how their respective men treated them. Ino was jealous of what the older woman was telling of what Naruto had done for her and she wished that Shikamaru returned her love for him. Ino was dumbfounded by the jounin's ability to tell the story in a way as to hook Ino's attention until the very end. "You're kidding, Kurenai-sensei. Don't tell me you yanked Naruto's mask off and kissed him while he was on a mission?" – Asked Ino still didn't believing that such passion even existed. "I wasn't thinking back then, of course Ino-san. It was just this drive to simply kiss him fiercely, showing to Naruto-kun that I wanted to be with him, despite our differences. I can tell he was surprised as hell; however when he returned the kiss; it was nothing short of amazing. I heard Naruto-kun, than compare that kiss to a painting that happen to show us kissing while the full moon illuminating the river and the forest" – Said Kurenai to which Ino saw hearts all over the place.

Ino always were into fairytales even though in her world, such a thing never did happen. However, she found that Kurenai and Naruto's story got pretty closed to one. "So tell me Ino, did Shikamaru return your affections yet?" – Asked Kurenai smiling, catching Ino by surprise since she never said anything. Little did she know that Kurenai saw her trying to take a glimpse at the pineapple head chunnin for quite some time. "How do you know that I like him, Kurenai-sensei? I didn't say anything" – Asked Ino to which Kurenai smiled. "I'm a jounin remember; that and the fact that you've been looking at him on occasions, pretty much gave me the hint" – Said Kurenai to which Ino blushed and looked down in defeat from being caught.

"Don't be like this, Ino-san. It's no shame to like someone. Have you told him yet?" – Asked Kurenai, before receiving a negative response from Ino. "No, however I've been trying to send him signals on occasions; however I don't know if he likes me or not. Shikamaru is very smart and I can tell he understood my signals, so that means that maybe he's not interested in me…" – Mumbled Ino in sadness to which Kurenai sighed, remembering trying to have the strength to tell Naruto how she felt, but then when she gathered the courage to do it, it all worked rather well to say the least.

"Ino-san, trust me I've been in this situation before and I can tell it isn't going to end until you tell him. The reason as to why I wasn't together with Naruto for a while was because I didn't have the courage to face the situation; however when I chose to face it, it all worked well in the end and me and Naruto-kun are together happier than ever" – Said Kurenai to which Ino smiled and nodded, while regaining her confidence on earning the love of Shikamaru in the near future.

* * *

**---With Naruto and Shikamaru---**

Back to Naruto and Shikamaru, both of them were relaxing below a tree when suddenly an Anbu arrived with orders from the Hokage to Naruto. "Black Wolf, collect your gear, your team has been summoned to the Hokage's presence at once" – Said the Anbu to which Naruto nodded and got up from his nap, earning a troublesome reply from Shikamaru. "I see now what you said about the downfalls of being an Anbu." – Said Shikamaru to which Naruto nodded and then vanished towards Kurenai in order to tell her the sad news of his sudden mission calling. Shikamaru found strange that Naruto's face turned from peaceful to angry, but shrugged it off since he would be like that if he got called on his day off.

Truth be told, he hated doing this to Kurenai. This was his day off and he wanted so much to spend with his lover. However, he couldn't do anything, since Anbu were obligated to respond to the Hokage's orders right away. When he appeared near Kurenai to tell her the sad news, however he didn't need to since Kurenai already saw his sad face and knew the reason of that Anbu's appearance. "Kure-chan, I'm sorry but…" – Said Naruto, but was interrupted by his lover's smile dismissing the apologies. "Don't need to apologize, Naruto-kun. I understand your position and I understand the Hokage wouldn't call you on your day off unless it was utterly important." – Said Kurenai to which Naruto nodded and gave her a little kiss and then vanished.

Ino, seeing Kurenai sigh and look down to the ground, became worried about her new friend. She was surprised to see that the Hokage's consideration of Naruto's abilities to summon him on his day off, but seeing Kurenai look down, she realized that the couple had plans today and that was ruined by Naruto's call for a mission. "Kurenai-sensei, are you okay?" – Asked Ino to which Kurenai still looking down said. "No, I'm not Ino. I love Naruto to death, but his job as an Anbu has been reducing our time together to almost none. It's not his fault, it's just that the Hokage worships Naruto's Anbu team as one of the best since Kakashi's and Itachi's." – Said Kurenai almost on the verge of tears since she couldn't be with her boyfriend even in his day off from work.

At some point, Shikamaru arrived only to see Kurenai almost on the verge of tears. Looking at Ino, she smiled and turned to look at the jounin whose tears were beginning to fall. "I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to be like this, but I can't help it" – Said Kurenai to which Ino and Shikamaru kneeled next to her to comfort her. "Kurenai-sensei, if it helps any, Naruto was almost on the verge of ripping the messenger's guts from doing this, I'm sure he'll let the Hokage know of his frustrations" – Said Shikamaru to which Kurenai smiled at the sight of Naruto talking to the Hokage.

"Thanks, Shikamaru. I know he will. Naruto doesn't behave well to people who treat him unfairly. He's a strong shinobi, therefore I have to be strong for him." – Said Kurenai, earning smiles from Ino and Shikamaru, whose thoughts were pretty much similar. 'I w_onder if I'll have that with Ino/Shika as well' _– Thought both of them at the same time, while looking at the fierce Kunoichi in front of them. _Naruto-kun, please come back safe to me. _– Thought Kurenai as she left the park together with Ino and Shikamaru.

* * *

**---With Naruto---**

While going towards his apartment in order to collect his gear, Naruto was furious at Tsunade for doing this to him and Kurenai. He wanted so much to spend some time with her and he knew that his lover wanted to be with him as well. Upon arrival, he concluded that he'll request at least two days off after this mission for compensation.

After gathering everything, Naruto stopped for a while and looked at his black wolf mask. This mask has been his companion for almost two years now. He remembered what Kurenai said to him about the mask being his spirit and therefore giving it up wouldn't be fair to him and for Ace. Speaking of his wolf partner, he was looking at the wondering Naruto with a heavy sigh on his face. He understood how much Naruto loved this Kurenai person and how he must be feeling right now. He knew by looking to Naruto's eyes, that doubt was all over the place and Ace found it plainly reasonable to be in doubt right now. He dedicated his life to protecting Konoha as an Anbu, but by doing so, his team ended up being one of the best along the Anbu teams, therefore they're called more times than the others.

Back to Naruto, he put his mask and charged towards the Hokage's office with speeds peculiar to Ace to which the wolf smiled since he knew the blonde would like to have a word with the hokage before his team arrived.

* * *

**---At the Hokage's office---**

After issuing the order to call Naruto's team for a mission towards Suna, Tsunade knew that Naruto would show his discontent towards being called on his day off, but she had no choice. This mission was considered S class and out of all of Konoha's teams, only Anbu Team 5 had the abilities to deal with this situation. Suddenly, she was caught from her wonderings, when someone shunshined inside her office. Recognizing the mask, the blonde Hokage knew who the person was and was a little surprised to see him thirty minutes early. _Clearly not a good sign_ – Thought the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama, may I have a word with you?" – Asked Naruto, not even bothering to take off his mask to which Tsunade turned to speak. "Naruto, before you say anything, I know that you're displeased about being called on your day off and I promise that once you arrive, I'll give you three days off, however this mission requires your team's abilities to deal with." – Said Tsunade to which Naruto nodded, but spoke anyway. "I understand. However, I'm not displeased simply because it was my day off, I don't care about having time to rest. I care about spending time with Kurenai and it kills me to tell her that I'm not able to spend time with her" – Whispered Naruto to which Tsunade smiled at the boy's first emotion display in nearly two years.

"I understand Naruto and I'll assure her that you'll have your three day off after your return, however let's wait for your team to arrive before giving the mission's details." – Said Tsunade to which Naruto nodded and went towards the nearest wall to wait there for his team to which Tsunade smiled and returned to her paperwork duty. After a while, Bear and Hawk arrived followed closely by Yuugao who upon arrival, turned to look at Naruto, seizing him up once more, making Naruto very angry since he wouldn't be able to be with his girlfriend plus having to stand Yuugao's flerting with him.

"Since Team 5 is present, we can begin with the mission. This morning I received a request from the Kazekage for us to send a jounin level team for assist them with some high-level missing-nins that are terrorizing one of Wind Country's villages. According to the Kazekage, some of the missing-nins were from Konoha, so you'll be doing a hunter-nin's mission. Team 5 is to leave right away towards Suna to meet with the Kazekage. Hawk will be the leader of this mission, dismissed" – Said Tsunade to which the team nodded and vanished towards the respective gate.

* * *

**---With Team 8---**

Kurenai, after regaining her composure, went to meet her team for elemental ninjutsu practice. Together with her was Kakashi, since the silver-haired jounin practically knew all forms of elemental ninjutsu. At the moment, Hinata was already able to manipulate suiton chakra, because of her excellent chakra control; Kiba was already able to make a little earthquake and Shino already managed to channel raiton chakra through his chakra coils.

All in all, Kakashi and Kurenai were amazed by Team 8's ability to learn that fast, however they weren't surprised when the answer for that was to surpass their Anbu peer Uzumaki Naruto. After hearing that, Kurenai and Kakashi smiled upon seeing that Naruto could cause that on people. Suddenly, both jounins turned to see five presences arriving very fast. However only Kakashi knew who they were simply because of the way they moved. As the team of Anbu approached, Kurenai recognized one chakra signature and smiled.

Truth to her senses, Naruto looked at her and waved her goodbye as well as showing her three fingers to Kurenai, making her smile more than anything. Kurenai understood Anbu's signals and recognized Naruto's message to her. _Three days, Naruto-kun. I'll be waiting for your return. We'll travel to a hotel together. _– Thought Kurenai before turning to her team.

Back to Anbu's team, Bear was using all the blackmail he could against Black Wolf making Hawk laugh. However Yuugao was furiously jealous at Kurenai for dating Naruto. Back to Naruto, he was glad that he was able to tell Kurenai the good news, so now he could focus on the mission in hand. He smiled at the prospect of meeting Gaara once again. Because of their inner demons, both of them shared a brotherly relationship.

* * *

**---With Zetsu---**

Ten miles from Konoha's border, Zetsu was approaching the village in order to gauge Uzumaki Naruto's whereabouts. So far, the only method of searching a jinchuuriki was to sense demonic chakra, however after some time, they couldn't sense any trace of Kyuubi's chakra inside of Konoha which could only mean that either the jinchuuriki is dead or he left the village.

"Uh, it seems that the demonic chakra is not in the village, also I can't sense any trail of where he's been" – Thought Zetsu, as he began to gauge his options regarding the mission. Since he couldn't sense the jinchuuriki, the next alternative would be entering the village and interrogat someone, but that would endanger his position and therefore ruining the mission. Reaching a conclusion, he closed his eyes and made the astral projection technique to report to the leader.

"Yes, Zetsu, report" – Said Pein to which Zetsu began his report. "Pein-sama, so far I haven't sensed any presence of demonic chakra in Konoha or near Konoha for that manner. Therefore, either he's dead or left the village" – Said Zetsu, leaving time for the leader to think about the report. "He being dead is not a possibility since we'd be aware of that the minute it happens. However, the possibility of him being a missing-nin is not impossible. Konoha treated him like they would treat the Kyuubi, therefore he could've left. Nonetheless, you cannot risk entering the village. Return to your old duties Zetsu, find the Hachibi (eight-tails).

* * *

**---With Team 5---**

One day later, Team 5 was already running along the desert to reach Suna hidden village. Along the way, the group rested each for two hours, with guarding rotation between the members. From Hawk's calculations, the team should be arriving to Suna in two hours. At one time, during the travel, the team were chatting about who were the Konoha missing-nins that they would be facing. Of course, Naruto wouldn't be able to know since none of the ones from his age ran from the village except for the Uchiha.

Hawk and Bear knew of two brothers that were causing a lot of commotion ten years ago, but they wasn't sure if the brothers were still alive or not, however they were known for being very strong and could easily beat a team of four chunnins each. Yuugao for her part couldn't remember one missing-nin that was still alive, because Anko one time killed the guy.

After two hours, the village was visible and the team arrived in front of the gates. "Halt, state your reason for being her Anbu." – Said one Suna chunnin to which Hawk presented the order from the Kazekage, while saying that Team 5 was sent here to assist Suna in dealing with some missing-nins. After the chunnin revised the order, he authorized entry to the village and proceeded to escort the Anbu team to meet the Kazekage, after leaving the other chunnin to guard the gates for a while.

* * *

**---The Kazekage's office---**

Sabaku no Gaara was a very busy man. Being appointed to Kazekage at the age of fifteen, the ex-Jinchuuriki had to get accustomed to the busy and strenuous life of dealing with paperwork. Nevertheless, Gaara was doing a much better job than the Hokage when dealing with the paperwork. If one would look into his office, stakes of scrolls deeply organized from mission ranks and village documents.

Right now, Gaara was reading the report of an information gathering mission on the village which was attacked by missing-nins. According to the report, close to 20 missing-nins formed a group called 'red dragon' and were terrorizing a village five miles west from the Hidden Village. However, Gaara heard a knocking on the door. "Kazekage-sama, a team sent by Konoha arrived, sir" – Said the guard chunnin to which Gaara simply issued a 'come in' and the door was opened.

When the door opened, Gaara was surprised that Konoha sent a team of Anbu to deal with the problem in hand. However, when he looked at one with the black mask, he was suspicious of the apparently blonde man kneeling in front of him. However, his musings were cut short when the one with the Hawk mask, turned to speak. "Konoha's Anbu team 5 presenting for assistance Kazekage-sama" – Presented Hawk to which Gaara nodded, but first he needed two more people present. "Izumo, call Temari and Kankuro here immediately" – Shouted Gaara to which Izumo nodded and vanished in order to find the rest of the Hokage's siblings.

After Temari and Kankuro arrived mumbling words like being interrupted while performing their duties at the village. Temari and Kankuro took up to both of them to teach Suna's next generation of shinobi so that no one would sneak on them in the future. However when both of them were interrupted by the Kazekage for a meeting, they weren't very pleased about it. However both of them as well as Gaara, were suspicious of the black wolf masked Anbu, from seeing his blonde hair. "So, now that the team is completed, I'll relate the mission." – Said Gaara as he began to tell the team the details.

When the report was over, Gaara dismissed the Anbu team and handled to each of them a key for a hotel room to sleep and begin the mission tomorrow. Now at the hotel, each member of the team entered their respective rooms and took off their respective gears. Naruto at least appreciated the rest because of the travel. "Man, I wished Kurenai was here with me to rest." – Wondered Naruto as he entered the bathroom for a little bath. As the water reached Naruto's body, he was relieving all the tension he pretty much bottled up since leaving Konoha, it wouldn't make sense to dwell on it.

After one very long bath, Naruto exchanged for some comfortable clothes and decided to just lie down a bit. After seeing the Sabaku siblings again, Naruto didn't want to make his presence known. Naruto knew that should he show himself, there would be a long questionnaire about his life since the Ichibi (One-tailed demon) withdraw and truth be told, he didn't want to tell. Little did he know, however, that the Kazekage planned to make a visit to him soon.

* * *

**---With Yuugao---**

After a long shower, her mind wondered about having shower with the blonde and that thought alone made her shiver in delight. She blamed Kurenai from being such a good story teller and now she was imagining every bit of the story, however replacing herself with Kurenai on top of Naruto. She was imagining Naruto taking advantage of her the most savage way possible and thus she began to pleasure herself.

However, the good part of her remembered that Naruto was her best friend's boyfriend, therefore, trying to get her way with him would be wrong. Yuugao was devastated upon seeing her ex kiss another woman and truth be told, she couldn't do the same thing with Naruto and Kurenai. She was totally supportive of their relationship to break them up like that. However, she realized now that she already tried to make a passing at the blonde while on their trip, but he never cared or chose not to, in preservation of her friendship with his girlfriend.

But while her good side was preoccupied of what could happen, her bad side almost had an orgasm while imagining the blonde doing to her like how he did to Kurenai. _Damn it, I can't be like this, but Naruto is so hot, I…I can't take this much longer. _– thought Yuugao already on the verge of losing her mind because of Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**---With Naruto---**

Back when Naruto was about to sleep for the day, a knock was heard to which Naruto snarled since no one would let him have one minute of rest. When Naruto asked who it was, he was surprised to hear Gaara's voice asking for permission to enter. Seeing that his plan backfired, he opened the door and let the Kazekage enter his room. "So, hello Naruto, long time no see" – Said Gaara to which Naruto responded with a nod and went back to bed this time just to sit. Seeing the blonde giving his back to Gaara, the Sabaku hokage wondered what was wrong with the always cheerful blonde.

"Gaara, sorry for not presenting myself back at your office, I was just tired a bit." – Said Naruto to which Gaara once again became worried. "Since when do you even get tired?" – Asked the Kazekage, afraid that the Kyuubi was out of Naruto's body just like Shukaku was out of his. "Before you think Kyuubi isn't inside me anymore, don't. The bastard is still there. Being an Anbu means doing missions almost 24/7. I don't have enough time to recover, nowadays." – Said Naruto, earning a nod from the Kazekage.

"So, I take it you don't want to talk about it, then." – Concluded Gaara, earning a apologizing nod from Naruto who mumbled that he was so damn tired that he deserved one good night sleep to which Gaara understood and left the room. "Oh and Gaara, please don't tell Temari-san and Kankurou that I'm here okay; at least not until the end of the mission" – Said Naruto to which Gaara shrugged it off and nodded in affirmative, before leaving the blonde.

After the kazekage left, Naruto literally jumped towards the comfy bed of the hotel and just let gravity close his eyes, since he was already sleeping which proved to be one bad mistake. While he was sleeping peacefully, the fox were preparing one big headache for him to overcome. _**"Get ready Naruto. You seem to be holding up my killing intent for quite some time, but this time you'll not be able to overcome it. Ku ku ku**_**" – **Laughed Kyuubi as he began to gather his chakra for one good demonstration to the blonde.

Needless to say Naruto would not be able to have his well deserved rest after all.


	11. Battle for Dominance

**Chapter 11 – Battle for Dominance**

It was a calm night in Suna. Being located within a desert, Suna was quite chilly at night, thus, its villagers needed to cover in warm blankets so as not get cold. However, one person wasn't in need of any blankets. In fact, if someone would see this person, he or she would be able to see that the man was sweating profusely while on his sleep. Uzumaki Naruto was having a nightmare and one of the toughest he ever had to come up against. Since Naruto became an Anbu, when Kyuubi wasn't leaking his killing intent throughout his body, the fox was doing his best so as to provide the blonde with haunting visions and nightmares of seeing his precious people dying in front of him.

Right now, Naruto was having a nightmare that showed his beloved Kurenai being slaughtered by the very person whose heart was in her possession. Normally, this nightmare wouldn't scare Naruto very much from extreme confidence that he would be able to be in control of his own body, thus not letting the damn kitsune take control of him. However, while before Naruto was able to get it under control, right now he was having trouble dispelling the horrible images of himself killing the one he loves from the bottom of his heart with his sword. _I have to be in control of this, I can't let him get away with this. I can't let the damn fox do with my mind as he pleases. It's time we settle this once and for all. ­­­_– Thought Naruto as he focused his blue chakra fiercely, thus eliminating the nightmare from his head.

After doing this, he found himself staring one angry Kyuubi, looking down at him as in trying to find something the blond fears. Naruto wouldn't know and the fox would never in his life, openly admit, but the fox was quite impressed with the blonde's ability to suppress the demon's urges like that. Almost every night and a few days for as long as a year now, the fox has been doing its best to make the blond snap, thus him being able to escape by convincing the boy to rip the seal off. However by looking at Naruto's fierce eyes, Kyuubi realized something he hadn't in sixteen years. '_**Those same eyes, the same determination, the same resolve on protecting others, I wonder why I haven't realized it yet; of course, the boy's the son of my executioner, the one who imprisoned me inside the boy. Naruto is the son of the Yondaime.' – **_Thought Kyuubi as realization was upon him.

"**Tell me boy, why do you fight me so much? What pushes you to go up against the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune?" **– Asked the fox, now more curious about the boy's resolve on keeping him away, surprising the blonde a little bit. Naruto for his part, while breading with difficult from the exertion of keeping the fox at bay, was rather suspicious of the sudden question. Nevertheless, the answer was second nature to him. "Why I do this, you ask? ...You've given me nothing more than pure misery. When I'm using your chakra, my mind shatters and suddenly I can't think of anything rather than simply destroying everything my path. You can say it's your doing in regards to my high chakra reservoir, you can say you saved me countless times by healing my wounds, but you forgot that if wasn't for you, I would have a different live, instead of being constantly worrying if you will take possession of my body or Akatsuki or even Orochimaru would claim my head. However, while my life was nothing more than misery, I managed to find love and care in my life" – Said Naruto, making the fox laugh at said choice of words.

"**Lower your defenses, boy. I won't do this anymore. I just want to talk" – **Whispered Kyuubi with a strange voice that almost sounded…human. Naruto, for his part, found that trusting the fox's word would be a fatal mistake, simply because of the species expertise. Foxes are cunning animals, whose abilities resolve around deception. "**You have my word that I won't do anything. I maybe a fox in nature, but I have my pride. Thus when I give my word, I'll keep the promise" **– Said Kyuubi to which Naruto nodded and relaxed his shoulder a little bit. "What do you want, Kyuubi?" – Asked Naruto rather apprehensive of this whole situation.

"**I merely want to talk a little bit. About what have I been doing to you this past year" **– Said Kyuubi, as he now laid down in a comfortable position, making Naruto lift an eyebrow at such a sight. "**First of all, Naruto the reason as to why I'm doing all this was at first to break your mind. However, getting you all riled up doesn't get me as much thrill as when you and I are connected in a fight. So, I'll propose a deal" **– Said Kyuubi, making Naruto once again grow suspicious of the demon. Foxes are cunning; foxes are mischievous; foxes are….not worth of trust. "A deal!? I can be wrong, but the last time I checked, a deal involved an agreement between two parties, thus towards a mutual benefit. I don't see that coming with the two of us" – Said Naruto to which the fox scowled at the blonde for bloody sarcasm, but nevertheless progressed with his terms. **"The truth of the manner is that I'm tired of being in this prison for damn 16 years. In here, I can't see the outside world, my sense of smell is pretty much useless and my tact went downhill as well. So, how about you rip off the seal and we both go our separate ways?" **– Asked the fox with a strange sense of humor, expecting the boy to shout and scowl at him, but sadly that never came.

"And yet I thought you're serious about this. Asking things that you know it would never happen" – Said Naruto to which the fox smiled and continued. "**It doesn't hurt to try, though. Okay, I just want to feel the outside world again, so the deal is that your senses of touch, smell and vision are connected with my own, thus sharing all such feelings with me and before you say if you can cut such link, yes you can. Believe me when I say that hearing your thoughts while you're with your mate is bad enough." **– Said Kyuubi, making Naruto think for a moment. Kyuubi's proposal wasn't far too demanding and the fox could do nothing to his body when sharing his senses, so Naruto concluded that it was acceptable, however being an Anbu, it did teach him some things. Therefore he felt complied to seeing what his share of the deal would be. "Before I say my answer, mind telling what's in it for me?" – Asked the blonde before being confused as to why the fox was smirking. "**Yuurei (ghost); Tsukai (Messenger); Onmitsu (detective); Touzoku (Thief) and Kyoushu (assassin)**, **rise from the flames of hell and present yourselves" – **Shouted the Kitsune as five foxes suddenly appeared within different colors of flames.

Naruto for his part just watched with his arms crossed as five two tailed foxes from different colors appeared out of what looked to be flames again from different colors. "**As I said before, these are demon foxes and together they form the best ninja arts team you'll ever find in all the elemental nations. Ghost is the team's spy, he infiltrates places unseen because of his white skin. By applying youki to his fur, he can change his color to mingle with the environment, thus making him invisible, at least to human knowledge. Tsukai here is the team's messenger, he excels in speed and he can cross the entire Fire Country in less than 10 hours. Onmitsu is the team's investigator. He's the best at searching for clues that are hard to locate and has a cunning mind when to solve a mystery. Last, but not least, Kyoushu. She is one deadly fox, I'll tell you. Don't underestimate this shy and timid look of her, when you least expects, she'll be on your neck before you even realized she moved from her previous place. Now, these five can be used by you, should you need them, in case we close this deal" – **Said Kyuubi to which Naruto turn to study the two tailed foxes in front of him. Out of all of them, Naruto preferred Yuurei over all of them. Also, Naruto had Ace to call for help, but the wolf kind of complained from sometimes playing the role of a messenger, so Tsukai could be useful as well. Onmitsu and Touzoku could also be useful from their specific abilities; however upon seeing Kyoushu, he found that he wouldn't need the help of an assassin. In a team consisting of four Anbu members, thus four people with amazing assassination skills, having another one wasn't much of a necessity.

However, should he had to go on a mission that he had to kill someone without no one catching him, he could send her instead and he'll never be linked to any form of attack and he assumed that none of them would mind by being blamed by other humans. "Okay, Kyuubi, however somehow I know that it's isn't so simple as agreeing with the terms, is it?" – Asked Naruto before seeing all the six foxes smile deviously, making him suddenly suspicious and slight pissed at himself from ever doubting the cunning edge of a kitsune. "It seems you understand the foxes a bit too much, Naruto-san. For this deal to be certain, there will be a trial for you to overcome" – Said Yuurei to which Naruto turned his eyes away and responded as to where laid his suspicion. "I wouldn't expect someone who gave me hell for at least as long as I lived; suddenly appear giving away stuff without a cost. However, I can't say that I'm not eager to face this trial. I am always into a good challenge; what is it that I'm supposed to do?" – Asked Naruto before seeing all the foxes turning their necks to see their lord speak.

"**That's simple. You just have to beat me in a shinobi fight" **– Said Kyuubi like it was the easiest and most common thing. Naruto for his part, scowled at the demon. "Yeah right. When even the majority of Konoha shinobis could even cause even a single damage to you, how on earth do you think I can even lay a finger on you?" – Asked Naruto, already thinking of dismissing the deal and get out of his mind scape. "**Don't be foolish Naruto. I wouldn't expect you to beat me in full strength. Hell I don't think any human could beat me in my full strength. No, you'll be fighting me with 1/9 fraction of my power, meaning one tail worth of power" **– Said the big fox to which Naruto turned to think for a bit.

"_One tail worth of power, I remember the day I used right after the Uchiha defected from the village. If memory serves me right, one tail worth of the Kyuubi's chakra was equivalent to high-level jounin in terms of power. Ok, I admit that I'm stronger now, but I'm not sure if I am close to Kakashi's level yet. Nonetheless, if I can do this than maybe the damn fox would stop trying to torment me in my sleep almost every day. I wonder what he meant of fighting a shinobi battle though. Can he make jutsus?' –_Thought Naruto as he looked up to see the almighty kitsune waiting for his answer. "One question, though, what do you mean to fight a shinobi battle. I didn't realize that you can make ninjutsu and genjutsu." – Asked Naruto to which the fox grinned slightly and satisfied Naruto with the answer. "**For someone who lived from thousands of years, learning the shinobi arts was like a little hobby of my own. However, using youki instead of chakra did manage to mix the concepts a bit. For instance, compared to the Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu), **my version is called Katon Makai Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Hell Fireball Jutsu). **However, since I only bothered learning Katon ninjutsu for obvious reasons, I never bothered to see what youki would do to the other elements."**– Said Kyuubi.

"Okay then. The fight is on; as I said I love a challenge. Nonetheless, since I'm on a very important mission right now, so why not proceed with the fight after the completion of the mission?"** – **Asked Naruto, making the Kyuubi think about it for a second. **"Oh yes, I know of this mission, deal with some criminals and help Shukaku's ex-host. Ok then, our fight will occur after the completion of the mission. However, I'm most eager to see you fighting, so at least the sight and hearing senses will be linked all times during the fight. The same way you like a challenge, I happen to enjoy seeing a good fight." –**Said Kyuubi to which Naruto accepted. "OK, now I have to go to sleep, so night night" – Shouted Naruto before disappearing from his mindscape, leaving the six foxes talking.

"Do you think he can handle one tail worthy of your chakra, Kyuubi-sama? I admit the kid is strong, but I don't think he can win" – Asked Onmitsu making all little foxes look at their lord for an answer. "**Naruto isn't so sure of this as well. However, you don't live inside him for sixteen years and not pick up a few things. First of all, Naruto has an strange ability of knowing the right jutsu to use at the right time. Also, from what I've been able to hear, being inside of him and all, he's creating a new taijutsu style that happen to mix genjutsu. The kid is not by all means as experienced as the elites from his village, however he has both the chakra and stamina to keep up with them. Also he has been able to beat two S ranked shinobis together with another one from this new team of his." **– Said Kyuubi to which everyone nodded and bowed before leaving the place.

* * *

**---In Konoha---**

Kurenai was just waking up from a wonderful dream she had about the blond. She remembered him passing that day, showing the number three with his hands and Kurenai was already imagining their little trip to a nice hotel that was in a village 10 miles from Konoha. She smiled at all the things they could do as a couple: massages, sharing the public onsen, relaxing in bed together and last but not least, the sex. Kurenai was by no means a pervert; however she found out that sex and Naruto are two words that go together quite nicely. Kurenai found it rather odd to have a two in one package when it came to having sex with the blonde. He was kind and had patience when the situation called for it, but also could be wild when needed to be. Not to mention that with the guy's stamina, he could maybe go all night and still be able for more, thought Kurenai as a little blood came out of her nose when she remembered the one time the couple pretty much forgot to sleep because of all the sex.

Little did the woman know, though, that another girl simply chose to sleep in her apartment as well. Anko had a few drinks left night (yeah right) and found out that she forgot where her house was supposed to be, thus shunshing inside Kurenai's house instead. At the time, Kurenai didn't woke up, though, thus Anko just lied down on the couch. After hearing noise coming from the room, the snake mistress went there to check on her friend. "I see that you're awake, Kurenai-chan" – Said Anko, surprising the genjutsu jounin. "What are you doing here Anko? Did you sleep in here?" – Asked Kurenai to which Anko just scratched her head and smiled as in saying yes to the black woman's question. Kurenai for her part sighed at the helpless case, but suddenly she remembered something that she needed to talk to Anko about.

"Anko, although I don't appreciate you sneaking in my apartment, I'm glad you're here. Now, I have a few things that are worrying me and it involves Yuugao-chan" – Said Kurenai, making Anko pay attention, since she remembered what happened with the poor girl and how she is showing signs of affection towards Naruto which could be a sign for worry. "I don't know why but since she found out about Hayate's betrayal, she started looking at my boyfriend and although I'm pretty much certain that he wouldn't do anything, I'm not sure if Yuugao would" – Said Kurenai to which Anko responded. "Yes this can prove to be quite an touchy subject. Man, how I would like to have my way with that bastard Hayate. I promise that by the end, he will ask me to end his misery" – Growled Anko, earning a nod from Kurenai in response.

"I know, but the topic here is Yuugao. I don't know if her supposed infatuation with my boyfriend is beyond anything physical. I bet she just found someone to teach Hayate a lesson" – Thought Kurenai out loud to which Anko smiled deviously and chose to tease the girl a little bit. "That's true, but can you blame her Kurenai-chan, really. Naruto is one fine piece of meat, if you know what I mean" – Smiled Anko when she saw Kurenai's look that promised hell to anyone present. However Kurenai knew the girl's intention so she smirked and played along. "You're just jealous that I have Naruto all for myself while you're at home doing wonders with vibrators and such" – Said Kurenai but flinched after seeing Anko's devious smile going up a notch, thus getting herself in a dangerous situation.

"Well…." – Said Anko but was stopped by Kurenai whose danger sense was already screaming for her to stop. "We can do this teasing later if you want Anko, but right now I more concerned about Yuugao becoming persistent with Naruto-kun." – Said Kurenai, making Anko scowl at the genjutsu mistress for not being fun at all. "OK, Kurenai-chan, lighten up, jeez. OK rest assured that she won't do anything to him there, Yuugao is possibly thinking about him right now, but the thought of endangering a mission is unnerving to her to say the least. However, rest assured that once the mission is over, she'll try." – Said Anko to which Kurenai nodded, concurring with the other jounin's assessment.

However when she was going to talk, Shizune appeared in the room, saying to Kurenai that the Hokage wanted to speak with her to which the genjutsu mistress nodded and went to change into her normal jounin clothes. "Anko, we'll talk about this later, okay. I'll have to go see the Hokage." – Said Kurenai and got a nod from Anko who shunshined out of the apartment.

* * *

**---At Tsunade's office---**

Half an hour later, Kurenai was inside the Hokage's office watching the 'busy woman' surrounded by stacks and stacks of paper while taking a quick nap. Kurenai was somewhat wondering why the hell Tsunade took this job if she couldn't keep up with it. However, she remembered who was that convinced Tsunade to take such position, so she smiled and forgot about it. Nonetheless, Kurenai was wondering how she could wake up the Hokage without the blonde sending her to the hospital. Kurenai remembered her boyfriend telling how cranky the Hokage was after being waken up and now she was fearing her fate in case she chose to wake her up. So, she chose to wait for Tsunade to wake up.

In the meantime, however, she was searching for things to do while waiting for the blonde to get up. Looking around, she found some pictures on the table and started looking at it for a little while. First of them was a picture of the Sandaime Hokage while young together with his gennin team. Kurenai was fond of the kind Sandaime Hokage and smiled while wondering if he was getting his well deserved rest. Naruto told her that he owed his life to the Sandaime Hokage from being the only one in the village who ever cared for him while he was growing up. Kurenai giggled softly when she remembered Naruto telling a story about Sandaime helping the blond that was choking from trying to eat more than he could chew. _Would you approve of our relationship Hokage-sama? Naruto always treasured you as a grandfather, so I would like to have your blessing. I know that you're looking over the village right now. I'm sure you'd be proud of the man he became, Sandaime_" – Thought Kurenai as a tear dropped from her face.

While the genjutsu mistress was in deep thought while looking at the picture, Tsunade was already awake, but didn't want to spoil the girl's moment right now. Tsunade wondered what the girl was thinking about after seeing a picture of her genin team with Sarutobi-sensei. A little while later, Kurenai looked at the Hokage who was smiling at her. "Sorry Hokage-sama, I didn't realize you're already awake, I was just looking through some photos and…" – Said Kurenai, but was interrupted by the Hokage who smiled. "Nonsense Kurenai, however I've noticed that you took an interest for that particular photo. Care to explain why?" – Asked the Hokage to which Kurenai returned the portrait on the table and smiled at the Hokage. "I was just remembering the Sandaime Hokage and remembering how much Naruto talked about him. I wonder if he would approve of my relationship with Naruto, though. The Sandaime was like a grandfather to Naruto and having his blessing, would mean a lot to me." – Said Kurenai, while looking at the Hokage Monuments, more precisely at the Sandaime's head.

Tsunade for her part, smiled softly at the girl and couldn't help but giggle upon seeing how much is Kurenai's resolve on being with Naruto. "You love him very much, don't you?" – Asked Tsunade to which Kurenai turned and smiled while nodding. "I do, Hokage-sama. Very much, however I wished he wouldn't be doing as many missions as his team does, though. I miss him a lot." – Said Kurenai now looking sad. Tsunade for her part sighed while remembering something Naruto said to her some time ago. You know Kurenai-san, right before I assigned his mission the mission to Suna, Naruto said something quite interesting to me, want to hear about it?" – Asked Tsunade, gaining the attention of the genjutsu mistress.

"When he appeared that day in my office, I first apologized from cutting off his vacation, but the mission did require a team of his caliber. However I was quite taken aback when instead of saying that is okay, he turned to me and said…

**Flashback on**

"_I understand. However, I'm not displeased simply because it was my day off, I don't care about having time to rest. I care about spending time with Kurenai and it kills me to tell her that I'm not able to spend time with her" _

**Flashback off**

After hearing this, Kurenai's heart pretty much sent a wave of tranquility to Kurenai's body and suddenly Kurenai was just imagining herself weightless right now. "I never knew he had such a romantic side, but what can I say, when you think you know all the things he can do, he appears and surprise us." – Said Tsunade to which Kurenai nodded now with tears running down her face in pure happiness. "Kurenai, I promised him that after he returned, both him and you'll be granted a three day leave. As Hokage as much as family, I'll give you my word" – Said the Hokage to which Kurenai nodded. "I appreciate that Hokage-sama." – Smiled Kurenai and turned to leave after being dismissed from the Hokage's office.

After closing the door, Naruto's words were repeating over and over inside her head. _'I'll wait right here for you to arrive Naruto-kun. I can't wait to see your face again, I'll be waiting, Shippu Ookami – _Thought Kurenai as she went over to the Training Ground where she was supposed to meet her team today.

* * *

**---With Naruto---**

When the sun illuminated Suna, Naruto woke up and went to the bathroom to get a shower. When he got out, he heard someone shunshing inside the room and sighed. "It took you long enough, Ace. Where have you been?" – Asked Naruto to which Ace opened his mouth but Naruto stopped him. "Never mind, sure that husky was what happened. Now, we have to arrive in thirty minutes to see the Kazekage." – Said Naruto to which the wolf nodded and waited for Naruto to dress his Anbu armor.

"Ace, by the way, I finally found a way for the damn fox to stop with his actions. We made a kind of deal where he can feel, see and hear the same thing I do and in exchange, he supplied me with what appeared to be demon foxes each specializing in a field. But don't worry; I know you sometimes get all cranky with me over being a messenger and all, so these foxes will do other jobs. You, on the other hand, are my partner at all times." – Said Naruto before seeing Ace nod. "Guess is for the better. If I were to deliver one more message, I'd go crazy" – Whined Ace.

* * *

**---At the Kazekage's office---**

Inside the kazekage's room, Anbu team 5 and Gaara were discussing their mission. "Now let's begin with the mission. Team 5 will accompany me in taking care of these missing-nins that are terrorizing one of Wind Country's villages. According to the report, there are a total of fifteen missing-nins bearing from B to A ranked level. We were able to distinguish 10 missing-nins from Suna and 5 are from Konoha. Their abilities are unknown up to this point, so we'll have to gauge such information while fighting. Now, I'll be the leader of this operation, so please state your abilities so that I can state a strategy." – Said Gaara to which Hawk, being the group's leader, stepped forward.

"Certainly Kazekage-sama; first of all, I have a katon affinity and mastery over kenjutsu. Cat here has a suiton affinity and it's considered the best swordfighter in Konoha; Bear is our taijutsu fighter with extremely powerful earth affinity and a somewhat low temper; and last but not least, Black Wolf is our ninjutsu specialist. He has knowledge on raiton, futon and suiton ninjutsu, being the last two his affinities. He and his wolf partner Ace can double team the opponent and attack them. His physical abilities lies in the usage of Kage bunshins and his kenjutsu style is somewhat on my level" – Said Hawk to which Gaara smiled since not once he heard Naruto's abilities being the fox inside of him, meaning that the blond build up his reputation.

"Okay then, let's move" – Shouted Gaara before all five of them making shunshing away from the room and appear near the gate. "We'll travel for 10 miles towards the village. When we approach the village, I will disguise our presences with a jutsu of mine that simulates a sandstorm. We'll be right behind it and charge the missing-nins when they aren't expecting." – Said Gaara to which the Anbu team nodded and turned to run along with the Kazekage.

When it left one a mile to reach the village, Gaara began molding a long series of hand signs and told everyone to gather behind him. **Fuuton Mugen Sajin Daitoppa **(Wind Style: Infinite Dust Great Breakthrough Jutsu). With that, a huge gust of sandstorm started forming ahead of the group, hiding them behind it. Naruto was amazed at Gaara's wind attack and so wished to learn it, however since the attack involves some form of control over sand, he discarded from being rather difficult and time consuming. "Beats using this jutsu for blasting clones huh Black Wolf?" – Asked Gaara while his hands were waving, thus maintaining the jutsu. Naruto for his part smiled at the Kazekage and replied. "You remember that one huh? Well, I'll admit that's one good technique, but I remember you expelling from your mouth the last time, made a few changes?" – Asked Naruto, making everyone surprised to see such intimacy between their teammate and the Kazekage.

"You can say that, yes. I kind of had to. Back then, I didn't have the lungs necessary for this technique. Now since Shukaku is gone, I had to make some adjustments. So I heard that you have a fuuton affinity just like Temari-chan?" – Asked the Kazekage hoping to throw away some conversation. "I have, though I have to admit, I could never maintain a technique like this and talk at the same time, bravo for your chakra control Kazekage-sama." – Said Naruto, joking around. "You can say I trained a lot after the Shikaku was extracted. Now, it seems we've arrived, we'll talk later Black Wolf" – Said Gaara to which Naruto nodded and the team stopped moving and hid it below some sheets that match the color of the sand in order for the enemy not to see them.

* * *

**---In the village---**

Still oblivious to the team consisting of the Kazekage and Konoha's Anbu, fifteen missing-nins were taking the village population as hostages for further ransom. "You guys are monsters, why are you doing this to us?" – Screamed the mayor of the town while being tied up by a Suna missing-nin who then slapped the mayor in the face. "Shut up, you idiot. We own this place now. All the villagers here will be hold for further ransom.

While the event was going on, Gaara and the team of Anbu were studying the village intently. "Ok, team. We need to see where all of the missing-nins are located. Aside from the eight right there in the middle of the street, the other seven has to be inside the houses, as in waiting for an ambush. Any of you got good tracking skills?" – Asked Gaara to which the wolf Ace approached and presented himself. "Greetings Kazekage-sama, my name is Ace and I come from the wolf clan near the highest pick of Wind Country. My nose managed to find the location of five of them, however the other two I can't seem to sense" – Said Ace to which Gaara nodded and turned to assess the situation. "Ok, so the last two must be a part of a ex-Suna clan called the Sabure clan. They were well-known throughout the Elemental nations with their bloodline called **Sabure Henkan **(Sand Transformation). Their bodies can dissolve in the sand and be able to mask their presences. They are dangerous and unpredictable; thus I'll take care of them" – Said Gaara

"Are you sure about this Kazekage-sama? If what you're saying it's correct, your life could be in danger, I knew of the Sabure clan. They were expulsed by your father, the Yondaime Kazekage from being too power-hungry. They would stop for nothing to get their hands on you" – Said Hawk to which Gaara nodded. "No, I know they are after me and to be honest, I already had the suspicion of their involvement in this. I'm the one who can take against sand type attacks better than any of you. I'm entrusting this village's safety to your Anbu team Hawk-san. When you guys attack the thirteen in the village, the other two will appear and help his comrades, I'll be waiting for this to take them by surprise and imprison them with a jutsu I devised specially for them" – Said Gaara to which the group nodded and Hawk turned to the group.

"Alright team, we have thirteen enemies and if my guess is correct, killing is authorized" – Said Hawk looking at the kazekage for authorization regarding the Suna missing-nins to which Gaara nodded. "Ok, so they are thirteen against us five of us. Black Wolf and Ace, you two will take care of the five hidden inside the houses, since Ace know their location. Bear and Cat you two will secure the commotion in the center and drive their attention. Once you do that, I'll strike some of them from behind. Once again when their attention turned to me, you two will move and take care of the rest. Black wolf, I'll need for you to take care of the five quickly and then come to assist us just in case. What are your ideas for this?" – Asked Hawk before seeing four other replicas of Black Wolf appear behind them and say in unison. "You called for us Hawk-taichou?" – Asked Naruto, earning a broad smile from his team and the Kazekage.

"Only you to think of using that Black Wolf; now Black Wolf will give us the signal for clearance, once he takes care of the five inside. When done, simply throw a kunai to the other direction" – Said Hawk, then the group separated, leaving Gaara hiding while keeping the look for his two targets. However, he was wondering about Naruto's Anbu team and how much intimacy they were sharing. Gaara smiled upon seeing that although they know about his burden, they still keep up with him and even befriended the boy.

* * *

**---With Naruto---**

The five Narutos and Ace were talking about the location of their five targets. After Ace pointed the locations, the real Naruto ushered him to stay with Hawk and form a double attack in case they are in need for assistance to which Ace nodded and vanished. That happened, all five shunshined towards their destinations. After all of them found the target, they got in position and waited for the right time to strike. Once the enemies gave their backs, they signed their deaths. Instantly, all five Black Wolfs began molding chakra for **Ookami Hijutsu Soukei Kuragari **(Wolf secret style: Total Darkness Jutsu) and every light that seemed to fill each of the houses became black for a while and silent screams appeared. Naruto realized that their screams could ruin the plan, so with his ninjato, Black wolf made sure to strike all the missing-nin's vocal cords.

After taking care of this, all the clones vanished and the real Naruto threw a kunai to the other side of the real village, thus giving the signal for the group to attack. Instantly, Hawk and Ace vanished and appeared behind one of the houses in order to take care of two that were right beside them. Without even a notice, a ninjato and a paw went through the two missing-nins chest, thus killing them instantly and gaining the rest's attention which proved to be their mistake since Yuugao used that advantage, thus managing to kill three of them and Bear managed to kill two with a jutsu called **Doton Deido Hitoya (**Earth Style: Mud prison Jutsu).

Once again because of the surprise attack, the other three were sitting ducks now that the team was complete because Naruto had just arrived. Suddenly, two sand typhoons appeared from the left and charged the team real fast. However as the two approached the village while still within the sand typhoon, everyone heard someone shouting "**Sabaku Sabure **(Desert Sand imprisonment)" – Shouted Gaara as he extend his two palms and stopped the Sabure brothers as they were known for. "Sabure brothers, Suna S ranked missing-nins charged with a few unauthorized murders and disobedience to the Kazekage's orders, I, the Yondaime Kazekage shall see fit to end your life right here right now." – Said Gaara, before hearing laughter from both of them in unison. "No attack of yours will kill us Kazekage. Our bodies can dissolve to sand" – Said both of them to which Gaara smiled and turned to see Black Wolf approaching.

"So if your bodies can dissolve to sand, than it's safe to say that raiton jutsus are your weakness, right?" – Asked Black Wolf to which the Sabure brothers gulped with fear for the first time. Actually, they made the mistake of looking directly at Naruto with his feral eyes and since his eyes have such effect, the missing-nins were scared to death. "If I may Kazekage-sama?" – Asked Naruto to which Gaara nodded and he began the hand seals sequence. "**Raiton Ikazuchi no Yari **(Lightning Style: Thunder Spear Jutsu). Then, to the sabure brother's fear, Naruto began forming two spears made of lightning in each palm and just ended the two brother's life right there. After the brothers fell on the ground, Gaara looked at the Black Masked Anbu. "Mission accomplished. Now we must get rid of the bodies." – Said the Kazekage to which the group of Anbu nodded and then vanished to burn the bodies and collect proof of the kill to take to Suna and Konoha.

* * *

**---Inside the Kazekage's office---**

After the end of the mission, Gaara chose to give the bounty money to Konoha, since they were responsible for taking the missing-nins out. Now the team and Gaara were discussing the last details so that the mission report can be handed to both hidden villages. After it ended, Gaara dismissed the team but requested Black Wolf to stay for some time. The team nodded and vanished to go to the hotel and collect their stuff. "You can take off your mask Naruto, no one will know of your presence here or should I say Shippu Ookami?" – Asked Gaara to which Naruto smiled. "I swear, that name is going to be the end of me before I know it. I'm bothered a little bit that Kumo isn't coming to take my head off, though" – Said Naruto scratching his head to which Gaara smiled and turned to answer. "Don't bother; Kumo is somewhat stationary right now. From what my spies near that village told me, they seemed to stop their attempts at catching the Shippu Ookami, because they are afraid of losing any of their task force, even though it could be considered even bigger than Iwa right now" – Said Gaara, but then decided to change the subject.

"So tell me Naruto, what made you to join Anbu? Forgive me, but you didn't sound the secretive type to me" – Asked Gaara to which Naruto smiled. "Being loud and obnoxious doesn't get you very far, thus being rather obvious that people would eventually underestimate your abilities because of it. Therefore, I decided that a change was in order. This black mask was like a signal for me. We jinchuuriki are lone wolves Gaara. You got lucky to have Temari and Kankuro to bear such a burden with you, but I wasn't that lucky. You're even luckier to be given a second chance in living after Shukaku was extracted from you. Back in Konoha, people aren't as friendly with me as Suna's people are with you. Were I not to wear the mask, no one would sell me anything, no one would help me." – Said Naruto, but to the surprise of the Kazekage, not once did the blond look down in sadness or sorrow at his condition. Gaara was somewhat unease to seeing that the blond wasn't sad at all. "I maybe young Naruto, but I'm no fool. You can't afford to tell me this and not be saddened about it? What is it?" – Asked Gaara, making Naruto look at the Kazekage with amusement at being caught. "You're right Gaara, though all of this is true, I'm happy to say I found my true love in Konoha" – Said Naruto to which Gaara smiled.

"Who is it? Don't tell me is that Sakura girl is it?" – Asked Gaara before hearing Naruto laughing about the question. "Oh man, that was funny. No, it isn't Sakura. Well, I don't think you ever meet her when you were in Konoha, but she was a jounin-sensei back at our first chunnin exams, her name is Yuhhi Kurenai" – Said Naruto before seeing a somewhat wide expression coming from Gaara that he understood the man's concern. "Yes, she's fifteen years older than me" – Completed Naruto, confirming Gaara's suspicions, however he didn't sound surprised and or taken aback. "I wasn't surprised by the age difference; we shinobis have a very short life expectancy, although I was more surprised that you managed to date this woman. Temari told me about her a little bit and told me that she was perhaps the most beautiful woman in Konoha, although according to her, this Kurenai person was somewhat cold to people" – Said Gaara to which Naruto nodded in approval. "Temari-san is right, she is the most beautiful woman in Konoha, though I don't agree with the ice cold part, at least when we started dating, she wasn't." – Said Naruto to which Gaara nodded.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Kurenai felt like blushing but from no apparent reason. _Someone must be talking about me, better be Naruto-kun_ – Thought the red-eyed Kunoichi.

Back to Naruto and Gaara, they've pretty much talked for some time about what's going on in their lives and Naruto was taken aback when Gaara told him of a girl he was seeing. "Naruto, here is a letter to the Hokage and also I humbly request that your team escort Temari towards Konoha. She is to participate with Shikamaru-san as proctors for the upcoming chunnin exam" – Asked Gaara to which Naruto accepted, even though he wasn't in command of the team and told the Kazekage to tell Temari to meet their team at the gate in half an hour.

* * *

-**--At the gate---**

Half an hour after Black Wolf arrived, the group was waiting for Temari to arrive so that they can go back to Konoha. After arriving, Naruto handed the letter to Hawk and told him of the Kazekage's intentions towards delivering the letter to the Hokage and escorting Gaara's sister so that she can act as proctor of the chunnin exams that will happen in two weeks. Hawk was a little unnerved at having to do this, but complied simply because of the alliance between both villages. Suddenly, the battle fan kunoichi arrived, steeling glances at her escort team. She hoped at least to find who Naruto was so that the trip wasn't as uncomfortable as it now was. However when the black masked Anbu spoke, she recognized the voice, thus joining next to him for the trip. Yuugao, upon seeing the blond girl join Naruto's side, became suspicious of her. She knew that this Temari person wasn't infatuated with Naruto, but the mere thought of some other girl travelling side by side with him, unnerved her a little bit.

Because of the mission, Yuugao couldn't afford to let her thoughts on the blond in the way of things. However after the mission was over, the thoughts came rushing back in and now she was caught staring at him on occasions; little did she know, however, that Temari was quite perceptive, thus seeing that the cat masked Anbu was looking at the blond. _Wait, why is she looking at him like that? He's with Kurenai. What's the deal with this girl?" __**– **_Thought Temari as she looked at Naruto and was surprised to see that he signaled her to let it go for now and focus on returning to Konoha. "Temari-san, we need to go faster. We Anbus have a deadline to approach Konoha, thus we'll have only a two hour stop and then we'll resume the fast pace. Please take that time to rest so that you can keep up" – Said Hawk to which the girl nodded, but became somewhat angry with the man from diminishing her stamina just because she was a kunoichi, but then dismissed it because the fact that one of them is a kunoichi as well.

"_**Soon, Naruto; Soon we'll have our fight to see if you're worthy of my fox team" **_– Said the Kyuubi inside Naruto's mind and he replied by thinking. "_When we reach Konoha, we'll have the fight. How do you suppose we do this? It must be inside my mindscape for this to work" – _Said Naruto to which the fox agreed. _**"Indeed. I can't materialize myself outside of your body because of the damn seal, so you have to get inside of here for us to have our battle. You can choose battling during your sleep or while meditating and reach this place, it's your choice" –**_Said the fox to which Naruto nodded. "_Meditating seems fine to me. I don't want to scare Kurenai; she'll think that I'm having quite a nightmare." _- Thought Naruto to which the fox laughed slightly. _"__**Scared boy, don't worry. I don't like to be over or even underestimated by the opponent. From what I saw of your memories, one tail will be enough for us to match each other quite nicely; oh the heat of battle!" **_**– **Said the fox to which Naruto sighed and cut off the link.

Back to the trip, Naruto and Temari were talking about Gaara's girlfriend Matsuri. According to the blond kunoichi, Matsuri was one of the only ones who wasn't scared of Gaara while she grew up; also, Naruto learned that the girl's temper was somewhat compared to Shukaku's so she could be quite scary. After hearing Gaara becoming afraid like that, Naruto laughed a little bit. It went without saying that everyone was afraid of Gaara, even his siblings were. However, this Matsuri person wasn't and Naruto smiled at his friend for finding someone as well. For Temari's part, she learned how Naruto and Kurenai met each other and how was Naruto's life in Anbu until now. She was amazed to learn that his team was able to kill Hoshikage Kisame and scare Uchiha Itachi, even if the Hokage was involved as well. Temari knew from rumors that Itachi and Kisame were along the deadliest shinobi around and to be able to take one of them out is nothing short of amazing. Also Temari was saddened by learning that Konoha had yet to accept their jinchuuriki like Suna has accepted their own.

After entering the gate the led to the village, the team and Temari went straight to the Hokage's office.

* * *

**---The Hokage's office---**

Tsunade was reading a report about Team 8's elemental training and was quite happy to know that the new generation of the village clans wasn't so adapt to only usage of their respective family techniques. However, she was surprised when a group suddenly appeared inside her office. However since she saw Naruto's black mask, relaxation was upon her and a smile appeared on her face. Being the leader, Hawk presented the letter from the Kazekage and the scroll containing the five missing-nins that they fought against. "Mission accomplished Hokage-sama" – Said Hawk to which Tsunade nodded and turned to greet the suna kunoichi. "I see you took advantage of my Anbu team's escort services, Temari-san. How was the trip?" – Asked Tsunade while reading the letter from the Kazekage and then resting on the table. However, while she was smiling on the outside, inside she was thinking about the troubling news from the Kazekage.

_Greetings Hokage-sama; first of all, I appreciate the immense help provided by Konoha's Anbu team that you sent for assistance. Second, it seems that my spies near Kumo detected a mobilization of their forces. Now I don't know what they are up to, but it doesn't hurt to go check it out. Should any news of these reach you, please keep me informed. If Kumo's preparing for war, I have to prepare my people to assist in advance. We must keep in touch. Kazekage._

While Temari was saying about her trip, Tsunade was thinking about Kumo's recent activities and how it linked to their position now. _First, they kidnapped a Konoha team of shinobi, and then they tried luring Naruto into a trap. Something is coming soon and we must be sure of their intentions_– Thought Tsunade as Temari finished her story. "…after that, we arrived here with no complications whatsoever." – Said Temari to which Tsunade nodded and called for a chunnin to escort her to a hotel to which Temari nodded. After that, she dismissed the team of Anbus and called for the pervert Jiraya who surprisingly was staying in Konoha for quite more time than before.

* * *

**---With Team 8---**

With team 8, Kurenai and Kakashi was watching Kiba's attempt at manipulating earth chakra. Unfortunately, he was the only one having difficulty with elemental chakra manipulation since both Shino and Hinata already managed their and were already learning some of their respective elemental attacks. Kurenai was thankful of Kakashi for teaching her students some of his jutsu repertoire. However, as Kurenai was about to address Kiba to try again, her jounin senses was in high alert when a person just shunshined behind her. Although when she saw the black Anbu mask, she jumped in joy and hugged the Anbu member fiercely. "I missed you so much, Naruto-kun" – Whispered Kurenai to the blond to which he nodded and told her that he missed her too. After that, he handed a special flower that grew only in Suna to which Kurenai smiled and nodded in appreciation. "Was the mission accomplished?" – Asked Kurenai to which Naruto nodded and turned to reply. "Yes, it was successful. Gaara assisted us in taking care of the missing-nins, so we didn't have a problem with it" – Said Naruto.

While the couple was hugging and whispering to each other, Kakashi was smiling at the return of his student. However the three chunnins were watching with somewhat close to astonishment. All three of them just couldn't imagine Naruto being the Anbu, even though they knew he was. The fact is that upon seeing the couple together, neither of them could visualize the age difference between the pair and were all astonished. After Naruto and Kurenai broke the hug, the Anbu member looked at the three chunnins. "So, judging from the chakra usage around the area, you three are training in elemental chakra. I feel traces of raiton...suiton and….doton, am I correct?" – Asked Naruto, getting a nod from the chunnin who were somewhat apprehensive of speaking to the Anbu member.

Naruto, after looking at the three and the way they were looking at him, felt somewhat unease with the situation, however he knew that such reaction was caused when he was there to rescue them from Kumo. "You three are afraid of me, aren't you?" – Asked Naruto, earning surprised looks from Kurenai and Kakashi who then gauged the three's reactions. To their surprise, though, Naruto was correct. Seeing that the three were ready for battle, Naruto sighed since he wasn't able to gauge why they were scared of a fellow shinobi like that. Kiba was always impulsive, so Naruto could pretty much figure it out, however Shino and Hinata, he couldn't figure it out why they were scared of him. Surprisingly, Shino was the one who started talking. "Naruto, for some reason, my bugs are reacting to your presence and are somewhat wary of your movements." – Said Shino to which Naruto sighed and turned around so as to leave, seeing that he wasn't welcomed. "Kure-chan, the Hokage granted us a three days vacation, so tomorrow we are free. I'm going to the Anbu HQ" – Said Naruto before greeting Kakashi and shunshining within a small typhoon.

After Naruto left, Kurenai went to her team in order to demand some satisfaction from nearly treating her boyfriend as an enemy to which Hinata turned to answer. "Sorry Kurenai-sensei, I…I just don't know if I talk for Shino and Kiba, but after looking at him once again, I was petrified. It was...I don' know…kind of facing an angry wolf with yellow eyes just looking at his prey and we couldn't do anything other than hold our breath and…wait for him to…kill us" – Said Hinata, before looking down to which Kakashi and Kurenai realized what happened and it was Kakashi who told them. "You described it really well, Hinata-san. Naruto's eyes somehow stays tuned with his emotions, hence when he is feeling some negative emotions, his eyes turned to the same of a wolf; yellow eyes and slitted pupils. Now, I wonder what he is thinking right now to cause such a reaction" – Said Kakashi as he began to wonder. "Do you think it's related, Kakashi?" – Asked Kurenai, referring to the fox to which Kakashi nodded.

"Could be; I don't know. Anyway, Naruto isn't easily controlled by his emotions, hence the fact that there is been some time since we didn't feel it manifesting for quite some time. Naruto sometime told me that he was feeling its urges more constantly and was getting harder to control, I'll go check on him to see if he's okay." – Said Kakashi before vanishing leaving Kurenai wondering what the fox could want all of a sudden.

* * *

**---With Naruto---**

After leaving team 8, Naruto shrugged the thought of the ones growing up with him getting scared at him. Right now, there were more important things to take care of. _**"Right now, it's good time as any Naruto. Focus on your presence inside your mindscape and let's begin our battle"**__ – _Said Kyuubi to which Naruto nodded and sit down to begin his meditation. However, he was taken aback when Kakashi appeared with a serious look on his face. "What does he want right now?" – Asked Kakashi to which Naruto looked down, not even surprised that Kakashi knew of his inner turmoil right now. "He wants to fight me" – Said Naruto, scaring Kakashi a little bit. "Explain?" – Asked Kakashi to which Naruto turned to relate the story where he agreed to let Kyuubi feel, hear and see everything Naruto did and how if Naruto manages to win the battle against the fox with one tail worth of power. After Kakashi heard, he became somewhat unease with the results.

"Are you sure about this Naruto? If you're weak, then you won't be able to hold your own against the fox's killing intent and maybe he could gain control of your body." – Said Kakashi to which Naruto nodded. "Do you actually think I trust him Kakashi-sensei? However, if I don't do this, he'll never stop with the killing intents and giving me nightmares. I don't know how long I can hold his urge, there is a reason to his reputation, you know?" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi smiled even though it wasn't called for. "Only you to joke during a time like this" – Said Kakashi.

"You can watch if you like, Kure-chan knows of a jutsu that can enter another one's mindscape. It's a kind of a variation of the Yamanaka clan jutsus. She can help you…" - Said Naruto but was interrupted by Kurenai who appeared looking serious. "Use your sharingan Kakashi, I want to see it as well, Naruto-kun" – Said Kurenai, earning Naruto's attention, but he denied. "It's too risky Kure-chan. The damn fox keeps sending images of you getting killed by me while being possessed. I manage to send those images away because of knowing that would never happen, however if I became too weak after fighting him, I don't know what could happen" – Said Naruto looking down in shame from showing weakness in front of his girlfriend. After Naruto finished telling, Kurenai suddenly remembered of the dream and smiled at her boyfriend. "Naruto-kun, I once had a dream that you telling me just that. However, you are a part of my life right now and I want to fight the fox together" – Said Kurenai taking the mask away and massaging his cheeks.

"Kure-chan, I can't…I" – Said Naruto before being interrupted by a deep kiss from the red-eyed kunoichi. "Naruto-kun, you had to endure this alone for sixteen years of your life, please let me be with you. I want to share your pain, I want to really get to know everything about my boyfriend" – Said Kurenai almost on the verge of tears to which Naruto sighed and put his hands on her chin in order to address her. "Kure-chan, if you seriously want to share my pain, then you must promise me that if it anything happens, you must leave my mindscape." – Said Naruto to which Kurenai nodded and the three of them sat on the ground. Naruto closed his eyes and appeared inside his mindscape. Moments later, Kakashi and Kurenai appeared there as well and the three of them came across a hidden room with bars.

"**I see you brought guests to watch the fight, Naruto"**– Said the fox making his appearance behind the bars, instantly making Kakashi sweat in fear and Kurenai to stop breathing. In front of them, appeared the one responsible for the almost annihilation of Konoha, had it not been the Yondaime. Kurenai had never been in direct contact with the fox; however she heard rumors of how terrifying the monster was. Now standing face to the face, she was scared as hell of what could happen. Naruto knew that his girlfriend was scared and decided to talk to her for reassurance. "Kure-chan, are you okay? Kyuubi can't do anything to you in here, I won't allow him to touch you. I want to be here with me, however you mustn't show fear in front of someone who feeds from it. The more fear you show, the more eager he'll become to do something about it. That goes for you too Kakashi-sensei. Although you are less frightened than Kure-chan, if I can sense your fear, the fox can too" – Said Naruto to which both nodded.

"**Do not worry mortals, I gave Naruto my word that should he win this, I'll stop with the threats and killing intent. In fact, the reason as to why I did this was to test you Naruto was to merely test your resolve against tougher opponents out there. Remember that I'm thrilled when it comes to battle, hence why I want my vessel to become as powerful as a sannin. So, please come forward and meet your adversary" – **Said Kyuubi to which Naruto nodded and approached the gate when suddenly Kyuubi's chakra began to form Naruto's opponent. However when the opponent was materialized, Naruto and Kakashi was shocked to see that Kyuubi created a second Momochi Zabuza to fight the blond. **"As you can see, I picked Zabuza. The reason for this is because while I know that there are others more powerful than him; Zabuza was one very tough shinobi. Wouldn't you agree, Hatake Kakashi?" **– Asked Kyuubi to which the silver haired man nodded. "Yes, I'd say that Zabuza was on pair with Kisame. You wouldn't know Naruto since at the time we confronted him, you're only twelve. If it weren't for my sharingan eyes, Zabuza would've won the battle against me, thus killing Team 7 and Tazuna" – Said Kakashi to which Naruto nodded knowing that the sharingan was really helpful.

"**Now, from what your memory told me, Zabuza was a master of suiton jutsus and kenjutsu, so he'll have such qualities, plus he'll receive one tail worth of power from me. Also, you will be fighting in another scenery" – **Said Kyuubi before suddenly all of them were on top of the Valley of the End statues. Naruto and co. were on top of the Shodaime's statue and Zabuza was on top of Madara's statue. "**Naruto, during the fight, there will be some surprises that you need to adapt to during it, now Zabuza will receive one tail of power from me and let's get this show on the road" – **Said the Kyuubi to which Naruto nodded and jumped towards the bottom showing guts since he was getting into Zabuza's field. Although Naruto had some suiton jutsus to use, he admitted being somewhat unprepared to face a suiton master in his territory. **"Begin" – **Shouted the Kyuubi. Right there, Zabuza began making hand seals for **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu **(Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu) and the biggest dragon appeared, almost draining the river.

* * *

**---Naruto x Zabuza---**

After seeing the huge monster on his way to attack, Naruto figured that Zabuza would use the big guns from the start. So he waited patiently for the dragon to strike, so he could make his move. Kurenai and Kakashi were terrified of the huge dragon, while Naruto, even though, scared, knew better than show it to the fox. Being that said, he waited until the colossal dragon charged hitting him dead on, however he vanished in a puff of smoke, showing it was a kage bunshin. Jumping from below the surface, Naruto made some hand seals for **Raiton Jibashi no Jutsu (**Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Current Jutsu) and sent it towards the water while on the air, thus hitting Zabuza with it because the water conducts electricity. However, after seeing Zabuza dissolving into water, Naruto realized that he hit a mizu bunshin.

By sheer instinct alone, Naruto dodged some incoming shurikens that came at his direction and he used his own to counter-attack while making hand seals for **Ninpou Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Ninja arts: Shuriken clone jutsu). With that, what were four shurikens, now became forty and Zabuza used his zanbatou to block them all. **"Good Naruto, keep it up" **– Shouted Kyuubi as he watched the fight. After blocking the shurikens, Zabuza charged with his superior speed thanks to Kyuubi's power with the intent of just cleaving Naruto's head off to which Naruto barely ducked and used some smoke bomb to escape the onslaught and make some hand signs. "**Fuuton Kyomou Shippu **(Wind Style: Fierce Hurricane Jutsu)". Suddenly, a huge tornado appeared and enveloped Naruto who was now focusing on a one handed seal in order to control the tornado. Zabuza just stood there, waiting for the technique to hit him so that he can see how powerful the hurricane was. Not being one to question, Naruto sent the tornado towards Zabuza who used the Zanbatou to block, plus focusing some of Kyuubi's chakra through the blade.

When the tornado hit the sword, blades of wind and the zanbatou became to battle for dominance. Zabuza was focusing every bit of his chakra for the tornado stop its advancement, however Naruto wouldn't let him. Focusing some more chakra, Naruto managed to penetrate the sword's defenses and hit Zabuza straight on. After seeing the attack getting hit, Kakashi and Kurenai had to cover their eyes from the wind's strength. "Kakashi, do you think he can win this?" – Asked Kurenai while covering her eyes. "I don't know Kurenai. Kyuubi is being unfair as hell. Zabuza was already on pair with Naruto, however he added one tail more of power and now Naruto can't afford a taijutsu or even a kenjutsu battle with him" – Said Kakashi, looking at the fox only to see amusement in the creature's eyes.

Back to the fight, Naruto waited to see the result of his attack only to see that Zabuza wasn't even hurt. _Damn it, I forgot that Kyuubi's healing him. How can I beat a guy like this _– Thought Naruto as he took off his sword. Focusing some fuuton chakra through the blade, he began to throw a series of wind blades towards Zabuza who defended with his zanbatou. However, after the last one which by the way was more concentrated than the rest of them, ended up shattering the zanbatou, making it unusable in combat. **"Very clever Naruto, focusing the attack on a certain point, thus hindering the weapon useless; now we can fight for real" **– Said Kyuubi before seeing Naruto channel chakra through his feet and attack Zabuza with his ninjato in hand. However as he appeared in front of Zabuza, he molded chakra with one hand and used **HekiShuukai no Jutsu **(False Surroundings Jutsu), making Zabuza think that Naruto would attack from the left, thus hindering the mist demon victim of his attack to the man's chest, managing to make a deep cut.

Kakashi was visibly impressed at the usage of genjutsu followed by a kenjutsu attack and turned to see Kurenai smiling. "I see you taught him some genjutsu moves, Kurenai?" – Asked Kakashi, but was surprised when Kurenai nodded and said about Naruto's new fighting style called **Genkaku Genkotsu **(Illusion Fist) and how Naruto uses genjutsu to trick the opponent and then attack when he or she tries to dispel the illusion. Needless to say Kakashi was impressed by such a creation and nodded at the simplicity yet ingenuity of it.

Back to the fight, Kyuubi was applauding behind his cage. **"You are quite something Naruto. I am having much fun watching it. However, you need to beat Zabuza, not just hurt him, simply because if you don't, my chakra will heal all his wounds"**– Said Kyuubi to which Kurenai and Kakashi snarled at the unfair fight, however Naruto stood there just gauging his next attack. _It's time to end this; I'll put everything in this last attack_– Thought Naruto as he began the sequence of hand seals for **Raiton Denkou Houkou **(Lightning Roar Jutsu). After he stopped the necessary chakra molding for the attack, his body was envolved by electricity because of the chakra being used. Up on the stands, Kakashi was watching intently at the jutsu and wondering If Naruto created this jutsu, simply because of many fights that he had with Kumo ninja, never once had he heard about this technique.

When he released the technique, a huge lightning lion charged Zabuza with such speed and strength that Zabuza was unable to move in time, thus receiving the technique head on. Because he was soaked, the attack was even worse. Thousands bolts were passing through the mist demon's body right now and screams of pain and agony were all that could be heard. For a while, Naruto thought he had won the fight, therefore he kneeled on the water from slight exhaustion. However, when he looked Zabuza lifting from the attack, although bruised like hell, was still able to fight. _Shit, he's still up. It seems I don't have another choice, I was saving this jutsu for later, because It isn't perfected yet, however I must use it; damn the consequences. __**"**_**You got my respect Naruto. The damage was quite large, thus Zabuza only have power for one jutsu and that's it. Therefore, how about we finish this or you're out of chakra already?" **– Asked Kyuubi to which Naruto snarled at the fox and Kakashi turned to talk with Kurenai.

"This is bad. Naruto used a lot of chakra in that last raiton jutsu. I don't think he has enough to match Zabuza's daibafuku no jutsu" – Said Kakashi to which Kurenai got worried about her boyfriend's welfare. Back to Naruto, he got up and started breathing calmly and try to gauge the possibilities. _Okay, if my memories serves me correct than Zabuza will use the Daibafuku no Jutsu (Grand Waterfall Jutsu), so I believe my technique should work, however the timing must be precise" – _Thought Naruto as he summoned a clone to step next to him. Zabuza began his set of hand seals while Naruto began forming the rasengan.

Zabuza was focusing everything on his suiton technique when he saw Naruto holding what appeared to be a windmill shuriken purely made of wind and the rasengan in the middle. **"Let's end this Naruto. Suiton Daibafuku no Jutsu **(Water Style: Grand Waterfall Jutsu)" – Said Zabuza, sending the attack towards Naruto who closed his eyes for a moment. He needed the right time and place for this to work. When he opened his eyes, he saw that where he needed to hit the attack so that the waterfall would break in half from his attack. Jumping straight towards the attack, Naruto slammed his wind powered rasengan, thus literally cutting it in half as he passed through, while making a dive forward the now battered Zabuza who were only waiting for the technique to hit him. "Take this, **Fuuton Rasenshuriken" **– Shouted Naruto as he slammed the attack into Zabuza's chest, thus creating a dome of destruction around him.

Kakashi was by now with his sharingan activated and trying to count the number of cuts that Zabuza was receiving, however he lost count of it. _Minato-sensei, your son is something else entirely_– Thought Kakashi as he turned to Kurenai who were smiling at her boyfriend's victory. Suddenly, a voice from the back on their heads spoke in a somewhat weak voice. When they turned to see, they were surprised to see that it was Naruto barely moving. Kakashi for his part was trying to understand what happened, however Naruto beat him to it. "The Fuuton Rasenshuriken damages my arm a lot, hence the fact is not finished yet. So I left the clone to attack in my stead. However I had to pump every chakra I had so that the clone wasn't vanished by the contact with the waterfall technique. Although I didn't feel the pain in my arm this time, the clone's memory of pain went back to me and it's…a weird feeling to say the least. You have the memory of almost breaking your arm, but you even felt it" – Said Naruto, earning a giggle from Kurenai and a deep laughter from the fox. "**As I said, you managed to beat one tail of my power. Now, you're free to use the foxes. However, I'll be gauging your level and have this fights on occasions to improve yourself. Now don't worry about chakra exhaustion. You'll be tired, but tomorrow it would be like nothing happened"**– Said the fox before sending the three out of the mind scape.

* * *

**---Outside Naruto's mindscape---**

After opening their eyes, Kurenai and Kakashi were thrilled to be able to escape without harm, however upon looking at Naruto, they found that he was sleeping. Seeing this, Kakashi smiled and picked up the blond to take him to his apartment so that he can rest. Kurenai nodded and smile while following Kakashi. A little later, Ace appeared and travelled together with the group towards Naruto's apartment. The wolf was then informed of what happened and smiled at his companion. After arriving at Naruto's apartment, Kakashi landed him on the bed and left leaving Kurenai and Ace to take care of the blond. _Naruto-kun, you were wonderful today. Rest, you've earned. Tomorrow, we'll have our much deserved vacation. _– Thought Kurenai as she played with her boyfriend's hair.


	12. Wound in pride

**Chapter 12 – ****Wound in pride**

"**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)" – Shouted Sasuke before a huge fireball blasted upon the lake behind the Uchiha Compound. It's been several months when Sasuke was reinstated as a shinobi for the Leaf and by now his chunnin team were able to complete a great number of high ranking missions. The cursed seal didn't bother him anymore and that was a feat to celebrate. In times when he used it, he would listen to Orochimaru voicing his satisfaction upon seeing the young Uchiha becomes more and more corrupted with power. However, there was something deep inside his mind that no matter whom, no matter what, nothing will extinguish. The Uchiha clan's pride rumored to rivals with the Hyuugas. Thus, whenever he hears how certain shinobis perform in missions, his blood boils. He can't help it. Just by saying that someone is stronger than him or faster or even smarter, he becomes angry and states that the Uchiha blood is the best there is.

A few days ago, he heard of a team composed of Anbus that managed to defeat an S class missing-nin from Iwa and also defeated Akatsuki member and former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame. Rumors said that this team is composed with high level Anbu jounins that seems to have mastered all forms of elemental manipulation and are also kenjutsu masters. After knowing about this, Sasuke really wanted to become an Anbu himself. Although the missions that he took were actually high level for a chunnin, Anbu level missions were even higher a danger and no chunnin would be allowed to participate. Those were the words of Kakashi, Aoba-sensei and the Hokage when they turned him down. Truth be told, they've only authorized for Naruto to speak to be Anbu HQ to see if he could enter the forces, it was the Anbu's decision to cast Naruto.

Sasuke on the other hand, wasn't called in simply because of the wrong reasons. He wanted glory above all things, Sasuke Uchiha wanted to be acknowledged above others, but being an Anbu means you hide your identity, hence the fact that although team 5 became well-known throughout the village, only a few know of their true identity. However, Sasuke smirked at the idea of becoming a jounin in a few months and then he would receive all the so called glory that all Uchiha seemed to achieve in the past, except of course for Uchiha Itachi who killed his own clan.

* * *

**---With Naruto---**

Opening his eyes because of the sunlight, Naruto looked around and spotted someone lying down next to him. Upon seeing who said person was, the blond smiled. The genjutsu mistress was ecstatic upon reaching a hotel yesterday so that the couple could begin their three day vacation. To Naruto, being able to see Kurenai peacefully asleep next to him was the epitome of his day. According to him, the woman was perfect in every sense. Suddenly, Kurenai let out a silent snort as the sunlight reached her face, earning another smile from Naruto upon seeing that said girl was not a morning person. "Good morning Kure-chan?" – Said Naruto as he went down and kissed her in the cheek, earning a smile and a hug from the genjutsu mistress. "Good morning Naruto-kun, oh I can't believe we can finally get some time for ourselves, it's been ages since I saw you waking up" – Said Kurenai while smiling but that soon faded when she saw that the blond was looking down. "What's the matter, Naruto-kun?" – Asked Kurenai, a little worried.

"Being an Anbu consumes a lot of my time and I can't be with you Kure-chan. In times I wondered why all Anbus have to present at such an early hour and that sucks because I can't even see you waking up" – Said Naruto not even able to look at his lover. Nonetheless, Kurenai just smiled and grabbed his chin before adjusting it so that Naruto could face her and just smashed her lips with his passionately. "I know how you feels Naru-kun and it's fill my heart with joy seeing that you wanted to be late for presenting at Anbu HQ just to see me waking up. However, you are part of the force who protects Konoha. There were times I cursed your job, but now I understand the importance of it and I want you to know that while we can't see each other much, moments like this will be even more pleasurable" – Said Kurenai before once again kissing Naruto on the lips.

"Now, how about a nice message Naru-kun, you are all tensed up. Let me work on you for a while, okay" – Whispered Kurenai closely to the blonds' ears, resulting in a hormone explosion inside the jounin. "You always know the right words to say, Kure-chan. Now that you mentioned, I'm a little bit tensed up in the back" – Said Naruto innocently to which Kurenai noticed and smirked deviously. "Oh you poor thing, here lie down and I'll work my magic on you" – Said Kurenai before taking off her robe and also Naruto's before massaging the blonds' back. While Kurenai was applying such a wonderful massage, Naruto was just surrendering to the soft touch of Kurenai's hands on his back. "Kurenai-chan, your hands are so soft" – Whispered Naruto to which Kurenai smiled before continuing the massage while slowly bending her body to touch his. Suddenly, Naruto felt something in his back that weren't his lover's hands. Punching himself in realization, he realized that Kurenai was rubbing her tits on her back in a very sexual manner.

Upon turning to see his lover, he didn't even have time to open his mouth as Kurenai smashed her lips with his and used her hands to massage his chest and arms. A little while later, Kurenai was already in control of the situation and the blond was happily letting her.

* * *

**---In Konoha---**

Tsunade was doing what she always did inside her office when a knock was heard. Ushered whoever it was to enter, Tsunade was surprised to see Yamato dressed up as the Anbu chief. "Greetings Hokage-sama" – Bowed Yamato to which Tsunade nodded and tuned to ask. "Greetings Yamato, what can I do for you?"

"I was looking at some of Konoha's chunnin who are about to become jounin and I was wondering if they would like the opportunity of joining Anbu forces. I have several candidates in my hand that they complete one of my teams. Anbu team 3 recently suffered two casualties and said team is in need of new personnel" – Said Yamato to which Tsunade nodded and turned to think for a while. "Can you tell me the names and I'll see if they are suitable for joining Anbu forces. Black Wolf was an exception to the rule. I didn't know he would fit in like he did and I wondered if he hid a lot of his abilities in missions" – Asked Tsunade to which Yamato nodded. "Without even thinking, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino; from what I've read, Shikamaru is an excellent strategist and Shino excels in battle efficiency. Both their respective jounin senseis Sarutobi Asuma and Yuhii Kurenai states that these two are really good in what they do and Aburame Shino is already learning elemental manipulation; Shikamaru's shadow manipulation will rival his father in few years" – Explained Yamato, leaving time for Kurenai to think about it for a second.

"Shino, I don't have any problems with. He of course, is an excellent shinobi and will be able to provide help for Anbu forces. It's Shikamaru, though, that I have a problem" – Said Tsunade to which Yamato inquired as to the problem. "The boy is lazy as hell. He once rejected the Fire Daimyou's offer to become one of his 12 guards and the reason for the most part is that he thought it would be troublesome. However, another reason as to why he rejected, was because he didn't want to leave his comrades and strangely enough, Naruto as well. He feels that if he leaves, he would be extremely worried about them and he wouldn't be able to protect them should need arise. We could ask them if they want to join, I believe none of them are on missions right now, I call them here" – Said Tsunade before summoning an Anbu to go fetch Shikamaru and Shino.

"Now, what are the other names?" – Asked Tsunade to which Yamato picked up some paper and started reading. "Although they are good candidates, only Shino and Shikamaru has what it takes to become an Anbu, the others in my list are in need of improving their own abilities before I would recruit them. Uchiha Sasuke, extremely talented but greedy with power and fame which don't go on an Anbu officer; Hyuuga Neji, also extremely talented but already placed with Maito Gai, Rock Lee and Tenten, therefore I don't think he would enter in Anbu and last is Tenten herself, while master in all forms of weapons, she is in the same spot as Neji." – Said Yamato to which Tsunade nodded. "The last two already formed a team so they won't be entering; I agree on Sasuke, though about the greedy part. I didn't think he would be like Fugaku but then again the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" – Said Tsunade before listening to a knock on the door and then Shino and Shikamaru entered.

"You called us Hokage-sama" – Asked Shikamaru to which Tsunade nodded. "Yes, Shino and Shikamaru, I want to present the shinobi responsible for the Anbu program codenamed Yamato" – Said Tsunade earning a bow in respect from the two future heirs of their respective clans. "Captain Yamato here has read your personal files and was impressed with both your analytical and battle skills. Therefore, he's offering both you a place in Anbu forces. There is a team that's currently in need of two replacements and I believe that both of you are able to fill said role" – Said Tsunade before analyzing the two in front of her. Shino for his part always wondered how he could be more of service to the village. Even though he enjoyed the company of team 8, the bug user wanted more training, wanted more experience and being in a reconnaissance team could not do so much. Plus, of course, he knew that Naruto was making a name for himself in Anbu forces and Shino wanted once to do a real mission alongside the blond so to see if he could learn more about raiton manipulation.

Shikamaru for his part, wasn't so thrilled as Shino was. In fact, he wasn't thrilled by mostly anything other than staring at clouds and playing shougi with his sensei. However, he wasn't stupid to the fact that his lazy attitude could cause someone to die while on a mission and he didn't want that. Not to mention that he would be together with Naruto so it wouldn't be so bad. He was about to open his mind when Shino beat him to it. "Yamato-taichou, I don't know if you would supply information regarding one of your staff or not to us, but I wanted to have an assessment of Naruto's abilities before Anbu and now if I may" – Asked Shino to which Tsunade inquired the bug user as to the reason. "Naruto's affinities are fuuton and suiton. However he is pretty much mastering raiton manipulation and I wanted to know if Anbu provides such teachings" – Asked Shino to which Yamato nodded and turned to answer.

"Anbu HQ is composed of several training grounds in which our members can improve their abilities without worrying about having to go outside for practice, Also once you are an Anbu, you have access to a more specialized library which contain information about all the Shinobi Arts, except of course for the more secluded family information which stays within the compound's walls. Naruto developed his raiton manipulation entirely from scratch starting with some books. Also he improved his affinities up to a point of leveling an entire training ground with a fuuton technique called **Fuuton Kyoumou Shippu (**Wind Release: Fierce Hurricane)" – Explained Yamato to which Shino lifted an eyebrow and Shikamaru was stunned.

"From what I understand of your files, Shino you have a lightning affinity, but you Shikamaru didn't bother to find yours yet, care to explain me why?" – Asked Yamato to which Shikamaru explained. "Shadow manipulation takes a lot of knowledge to improve and master. I just wanted to reach such level before I began elemental manipulation" – Said Shikamaru to which Yamato nodded and gave the Nara a piece of paper. "Won't harm to find out what your affinity is, this will just go on your file. Just channel chakra to this piece of paper and we'll see what your affinity is" – Said Yamato to which Shikamaru mumbled troublesome and channeled chakra to the paper. To the Nara's surprise, the paper became soaked. "Ok I guess I have a suiton affinity, troublesome" – Mumbled Shikamaru to which Yamato slammed his hand on his forehead for seeing how much lazy the Nara really was. "Suiton is one popular element in Konoha and although is troublesome to learn elemental manipulation, being a suiton user grants you an advantage agaisnt katon users" – Explained Yamato encouraging the young recruit, but sadly to no avail.

"Element manipulation takes lots of chakra than can be used for dodging and evasion purposes, not to mention that shadow manipulation alone takes a considerate amount of chakra to perform. I could eventually learn fire manipulation but it would be just in order for me to have a wild card against an unsuspecting enemy" – Said Shikamaru to which Tsunade chose to elaborate further. "Shikamaru, you know well that in order to become a jounin, you'll need to master at least two forms of manipulation. While I understand that shadow manipulation could be labeled as one of the two, you'll need the other one to be qualified to being a jounin. Therefore, learning suiton ninjutsu will let you apply for jounin status" – Said Tsunade to which Shikamaru shrugged it off with his favorite word troublesome.

Seeing no need in talking much longer, Yamato chose to sum up the conversation. "Well, welcome to Anbu forces, you two. Both your jounin senseis will be notified of the promotion and will also know that you'll have two weeks remaining before you have to present yourselves to Anbu HQ. Once you enter, your squad leader will interview and test both of you in order to see if you are qualified as being Anbu material. You must understand that Anbu are the elite of Konoha's shinobi force, thus all members must feel the need to constantly progress their levels with perfection being their goal. See both of you in two weeks." – Said Yamato before vanishing, thus leaving Tsunade, Shino and Shikamaru inside the room.

"I'll call Kurenai and Asuma here in order to tell them the news. However, Kurenai is currently on vacation so we'll wait for her to return so then I can address them both at the same time. In the mean time, you're both welcomed to explain it to your comrades that you two won't be joining them much longer" – Said Tsunade before seeing the two in front of her nod in respect and then leave the office.

* * *

**---With Naruto and Kurenai---**

After the 'interaction' inside the hotel room, the couple chose to go outside to enjoy the night time in the village. Both were enjoying the quiet time both of them were sharing as opposed to the complicated life of a shinobi in Konoha. Now, Naruto was carrying a little bag which carried a little gift that Kurenai bought for her friend Anko. The conversation was getting along nicely with being the topic how many times a day does their Hokage falls asleep. Of course, at first Kurenai told Naruto not to belittle their Hokage like that, however when Naruto made a fun comment about comparing her snoring with a noise of an earthquake, Kurenai couldn't hold herself and started laughing a lot. Other topic of discussions soon followed like how many times the blond had to rescue Jiraya from a mob of angry women and how many times did Naruto just…leave them be. It was safe to say that Kurenai smiled deviously upon knowing that that perverted got what he deserved in more than one place.

Being a gorgeous woman such as herself, she was already victimized by Jiraya's peeping and she did already threatened said man that if she ever caught him again, she would use a specific type of genjutsu that lead the man to believing that he just got his dick cut off by a guillotine. At the time, she smiled upon seeing the face that every man does when she mentions such treatment to their sensitive body part. However, while she had the feeling that she was being peeped, she frowned seeing that being a sannin, the man probably knew of a technique that managed to fool every one's senses into believing that no one was there which frustrated her a lot. Kurenai also asked Naruto if he ever joined the damn pervert in peeping at girls while on their trip. In response, he said that he despises such behavior, however he said that he often got to look at her a lot after they got together, earning a giggle from the girl who smiled in return for the little teasing. Just as they were about to head off to the hotel and end their second night together, Kurenai looked up to see that they were in front of a shop that happen to sell women's lingerie.

Having a wild idea, Kurenai entered the place together with Naruto since they were holding hands together. Naruto for his part, wondered about Kurenai's smile, however when he noticed what were the shop's contents, he figured out instantly. Truth be told, he was impressed with his girlfriend's boldness to take her boyfriend to a lingerie shop but he wasn't about to complain. Getting inside, he was amazed by the different types of lingerie there was and also supplying him with lust images of Kurenai wearing each and every one of them.

Kurenai saw the look of her boyfriend and wondered if he ever got into a lingerie store before. Nonetheless, she shrugged it off seeing that in order for her plan to work, Naruto would have to be caught by surprise with the type of underwear she was about to purchase for him as a gift. Placing Naruto in the few benches of the shop which by the way was in front of the fitting rooms, Kurenai smiled deviously at him and went inside with her choice of lingerie. While Kurenai was putting on her lingerie, Naruto was dying in anticipation. He managed to see Kurenai's choice of underwear and started imagining how much sexier she would become when she got out of the booth. When the booth's curtains opened, Naruto couldn't do anything other than send his chin to the ground and just stare at the goddess in front of him.

Kurenai for her part was smiling on the outside, but inside, she was screaming in joy that her plan worked. She knew that her choice of lingerie was the right one when she saw it from outside the store. The lingerie was all black with the bra barely able to hold Kurenai's perfect breasts and the panties strapped together with black sexy stocking pants. Over all, Naruto could die right now and be thankful for having the opportunity to appreciate such a view. However Kurenai was far from over and she moved closer to Naruto and started to tease the blond some more by whispering dirty talk at Naruto's ears. At some point, Naruto was having trouble with controlling his hormones. In his mind, he already reached the part where he ripped all Kurenai's clothes apart and just possessed her like a maniac.

* * *

**---In Konoha---**

At the dango stand, Anko was satisfying her stomach with some dango sticks when Yuugao entered. For a moment, there, both just stared at each other and then Anko greeted the Anbu kunoichi. After that, Yuugao sit next to her and ordered some dango sticks for her as well. "Fancy meeting you here Yuugao-chan" – Said Anko to which Yuugao looked at Anko for a moment and then replied. "Anko, I want to ask you something. What do you think of my crush on Naruto-kun?" – Asked bluntly Yuugao earning a surprised look from Anko who wasn't expecting for such talk to happen any time soon. However, she knew how important was such issue to both her best friends and realized that she would have to get involved in this. "I don't know. Perhaps, it's just physical, I mean, the blond has some well-toned muscles around, not to mention that he looks like the Yondaime and you very well know that the Forth Hokage was one if not the most handsome man in Konoha. Did you bump to Hayate yet?" – Asked Anko.

"Not yet. Rumors said that he is acting a lot stranger than I thought. Genma-san told me that he is following the steps of a chronic drunk. As to Naruto-kun, I don't know. I mean, sure part of the crush is physical, yes. Also, there is more about him that intrigues me" – Said Yuugao before eating one of her dango sticks. Anko was curious about what could impress Yuugao this point in her life seeing that the only person that she really trusted in the past ended up backstabbing her by cheating.

Seeing Anko's questioning look, Yuugao chose to elaborate a little further. "When I saw Hayate kissing another woman, surprisingly, I saw that Naruto was trying to take away my attention so that I couldn't see what was going on. Then, when I kind of came on to him in desperation of teaching Hayate a lesson, he saw this and called Kurenai to help me deal with the treason. I never would have guessed that he could see such a thing. Now, outside the physical crush, I can see that he is such a wonderful person who in spite of everything that happened, he could still smile. I guess I just wanted to know him a little better" – Said Yuugao to which Anko smiled upon seeing that she as well often wondered about such side of the blond. Anko also had to deal with a sin she didn't commit, however while Orochimaru was hated by the shinobi part of the village, Kyuubi's hate was far superior. Not to mention that not only the shinobi but also the civilians hated the kyuubi. She knew to some aspect of Naruto's growing up and wondered how much hatred he had to overcome in order to be where he is right now.

"I admit that Naruto is an enigma as well, but you have to realize that he is with Kurenai right now. She also knows of your feelings for him. If I was in her position, I would deal with you right away, but you know how she is. She is more interested in trying to solve this without having to lose your friendship so she came to me and asked me to help" – Said Anko to which Yuugao nodded. "Kurenai is smart and she knows of my crush. I thought for a moment and realized that unlike Hayate, Naruto is faithful for whom he loves. Although it pains me to say it, I'll have to learn not to interfere with their relationship. It will be tough finding someone him, though, that's for sure. I often, wondered if Hayate was husband material and was definitely worried if I would find someone to have a family with" – Said Yuugao, shocking Anko who never realized that her friend wanted to get married and become a mother.

Seeing Anko coming in terms with what she told so far, Yuugao chose to continue. "I…wanted to marry Hayate and have children with him. Until I found that he was acting funny and then I saw him cheating on me. Now, I'm alone, though, unable to have a family of my own" – Said Yuugao, now letting some tears fall. "Yuugao-chan, you need some time for yourself. When was the last time you took a vacation? Naruto and Kurenai are on their trip, you should get some vacation" – Said Anko before seeing Yuugao leaving. "Thanks for hearing me Anko, I'll think about it".

* * *

**---****The next day in Tsunade's office---**

After Shizune left the office with a stack of paper, Tsunade picked up a sake bottle and poured some sake. She was surprised that this headache wasn't caused by the blond. This time it was the Sarutobi heir who was causing some trouble and Tsunade figured that the boy learned such behavior from Naruto. _Damn, just when I thought that Naruto was starting to behave better, damn Konohamaru goes and just follow the blonds steps _– Thought Tsunade when suddenly she heard a knock on her door. Ushering whoever it was to enter, she was surprised when Yuugao entered and without her usual Anbu attire.

"What can I do for you, Yuugao-san?" – Asked the Hokage slightly worried about was going on. "I was wondering if you could take a vacation Hokage-sama. Since I became an Anbu, I've never took one" – Said Yuugao to which Tsunade nodded. "Sure Yuugao-san. As soon as Naruto returns, I'll assign you for a weeklong vacation. Is that okay for you?" – Offered Tsunade to which Yuugao nodded. "Yes, thank you Tsunade-sama. However, I would like one other thing as well if possible" – Asked Yuugao to which Tsunade nodded and let her continue. "I would like to become a jounin-sensei" – Said Yuugao, surprising Tsunade.

"While I know you're already in Anbu for more than obligated to, I also know that you liked being an Anbu. What happened?" – Asked Tsunade to which Yuugao looking at Tsunade with respect because of her position and found that she couldn't say the actual reason to her decision however she found that if she didn't come out of the blue, this story would haunt her forever. "The true reason, hokage-sama, is because I no longer can be on Naruto's team and being a jounin-sensei can take my head away from what happened with Hayate" – Said Yuugao, earning a nod from Tsunade. The Hokage remembered what happened with Hayate and also knew that Yuugao was looking at Naruto with second intentions. Tsunade liked the girl and always approved of her decisions as second in command. Now hearing another mature decision, Tsunade smiled and nodded in respect. "Alright Yuugao, since you no longer is an Anbu, you do not need to wait for Naruto to arrive as I'm putting your team on probation and find a suitable replacement" – Said Tsunade to which Yuugao nodded and left the office.

After Yuugao left the office, Tsunade sighed seeing that she now had two Anbu teams to complete. At first, she would put Shikamaru and Shino on Team 3, but now Team 5 is also short on one member. Also she wouldn't be able to move the already existing teams simply because it's not only her authority to do so but also because the other teams already formed for every situation. Sighing in frustration, she called someone who might help her decision. "Shizune, call captain Hawk from Anbu team 5 for me, please" – Shouted Tsunade before hearing a word of acknowledgment from her assistant.

Five minutes later, a flame shunshin appeared in front of the hokage and Hawk appeared with his arms crossed. The hokage, while seeing the show, wondered why it's difficult for some folks to just enter inside her office normally. "You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" – Asked Hawk to which Tsunade nodded. "Hawk-san, I have some bad news for your team and it involves your second in command" – Said Tsunade before seeing that Hawk didn't even move a muscle. "What happened to Cat, Hokage-sama?" – Asked Hawk.

"As I'm sure you noticed how devastated Cat was from what Hayate-san did to her. Sadly, the one who was there to comfort her was Black Wolf and Cat ended up having some sort of feelings for him, but for reasons I still don't know and maybe don't even want to know. Anyway, Cat came in my office and asked to be resigned of Anbu duty and become a jounin-sensei. From my point of view, her attitude was mature seeing that since she couldn't stop looking at Naruto, she ended up making a choice and gave up the position she treasured the most. However, for her is all settled, but the reason I called you here is that now your team is short of a member and I don't know how I can fulfill her place" – Said Tsunade to which Hawk changed his pose to a thinking one.

Truth be told, he was suspicious of the way Yuugao looked at Naruto from time to time, but since Naruto was already compromised with Kurenai, Hawk figured that Yuugao would stay out of it. However, the situation was far deeper than that and now he lost his second in command. Replacing her would be tough, but he already has Bear as his third member. Even though he believed that Black Wolf had what it takes to be second in command, Hawk thought that the blond was still ways from knowing the responsibility of a leader. Now there is the search for a new forth member and if the Hokage called him to discuss this, than it means that she doesn't have a suitable replacement.

"Black Wolf's generation brought some fine shinobi and kunoichi, however while Black Wolf ended up excelling in Anbu, I don't believe the ones from his age group are suited for Anbu business. Also, operating as a three man group would really downsize out effectiveness in battle. I…." – Said Hawk but was interrupted when a familiar voice appeared from outside the office's window.

"If I hear it correctly, Hawk's team is short of one member, right" – Said Kakashi before entering inside but not making eye contact because he was just finishing reading a chapter of the orange book. "Kakashi, what are you doing here, I didn't call for you" – Snorted Tsunade, becoming even more aggravated by the silver-haired jounin copying Jiraya's way of pissing her off the most. While Hawk found it amusing how the man would appear to ignore the most important person in the village, Kakashi was just finishing the chapter and didn't even focus on his surroundings enough to hear the Hokage.

When he closed the book, he was scared by the angry face of Tsunade and wondered what happened for her to behave like this. Hawk just sweat dropped when he saw that Kakashi wasn't ignoring the Hokage but instead being more focused on reading the book. "After this, we'll discuss your intrusion here Kakashi without me calling for you, but yes me and Hawk were discussing about the search for a forth member for team 5. Do you have any ideas?" – Asked Tsunade with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"As a matter of fact, I do Hokage-sama. ME!" – Said Kakashi, smiling before seeing Tsunade and Hawk look at him like the man was crazy. "Excuse me Kakashi-senpai, but what do you mean?" – Asked Hawk, filling in for the Hokage who by now was wondering what possessed the man to return to Anbu duty after asking to leave a long time ago. "My once genin team is no more. Sasuke is already grouped with Aoba; Sakura is doing wonders as a medic-nin and Naruto is on his way to become an Anbu captain in the future. Also Hokage-sama, I suddenly felt the need of tougher missions then the ones I've been doing so far. Instate me as the forth member of Team 5 with Hawk here as the captain." – Said Kakashi before seeing Tsunade look at him suspiciously.

"Well, if you'd like to enter Anbu again Kakashi, you'll be then member of team 5. I still wonder if you're doing this because of who is on the team but…" – Said Tsunade, but was interrupted by Kakashi who smiled and said. "There is also a reason to my decision. I guess I wanted to see the real Naruto in action and even fight alongside him in battles. I also heard about Naruto's coordinated jutsus with Hawk and I have to say that co-op jutsus intrigues me. While Hawk and Naruto can join together in a fuuton + katon attack, I can also co-op with him in order to create a raiton + suiton attack" – Said Kakashi, earning a smile and a nod from Hawk who began to wonder the different attack patterns that his team could do together with Kakashi.

Hawk was beating himself from remembering that Cat was a suiton user, thus uniting her and Black Wolf to form the raiton + suiton attack, however now that Kakashi was part of the team. "Then, as the leader of the team, I welcome you Kakashi to my squad. Or should I say dog?" – Said Hawk to which Kakashi nodded while remembering the last time he was called by his mask. Tsunade for her part smiled upon being able to close the teams. "I guess you still have your Anbu uniform Kakashi, so when Naruto arrives tomorrow, all four of you will present to Anbu HQ. Also Kakashi, if I hear from the Anbu commander that you're late, I'll burn every one of those books myself." – Threatened Tsunade, making Kakashi flinch at the possibility of no more Icha Icha.

* * *

**---Next day---**

Naruto and Kurenai were seen traveling back to Konoha while holding hands. They checked out this morning and while both were sad that their vacation ended, they smiled upon having one another. A while later, the huge gate came to view in front of them and two chunnins responsible for gate guarding, checked their papers.

Once inside the village, three beings appeared in front of the couple wearing Anbu masks. Naruto instantly recognized Hawk and Bear, however the last time he saw them, there was a cat mask instead of a dog. When Naruto noticed the silver hair, though, he couldn't form words in his mouth. Kurenai wondered what the matter with her boyfriend was when Kakashi spoke out of the blue. "I see you recognized me easily Naruto, welcome back. As you can see, I'm now a member of your Anbu team" – Said Kakashi to which Naruto smiled and nodded. "That's great Kakashi-sensei. But what happened to Cat-senpai?" – Asked Naruto to which Hawk chose to answer.

"I guess I'll say it now, since it involves both of you. Yuugao-san asked Hokage-sama to resign from Anbu duty for 'personal' reasons. Kakashi-senpai here volunteered to be in her position for reasons that will be discussed once inside Anbu HQ" – Said Hawk earning a surprised look from the couple in front of them.

Kurenai was shocked that Yuugao would quit being an Anbu. She knew how much her friend treasured the position and wondered why the hell she dropped out. She was curious as hell to know and she needed to know. Looking at her boyfriend, she saw that he nodded for her. For some reason, the blond was thinking the same way as Kurenai so he also knew that Kurenai would want to talk to Yuugao the first thing. "Excuse me gentlemen, I have to talk to someone" – Said Kurenai before vanishing a swirl of leaves.

Naruto after seeing his girlfriend leave turned to his new team. "I guess we have to present to HQ now, right. So, would you all accompany me to my apartment for me to change and then all five of us can go" – Said Naruto before walking towards his apartment.

* * *

**---At Naruto's apartment---**

When Naruto and co. arrived in front of his apartment, he was surprised to see Inuzuka Hana standing there presumably waiting for something. "Good afternoon Hana-san, what are you doing in front of my apartment?" – Asked Naruto curious to which the woman smiled and responded. "Oh hi Naruto; I was just walking with my dogs when one of the triplets vanished. I managed to track her inside your place but I couldn't just barge in, so I was here waiting for you to arrive" – Said Hana, scratching the back of her head earning a sigh from Naruto who pretty much guessed what was happening inside. "Hana-san, may I ask you something?"

Yes, Naruto what's up?" – Asked Hana slightly suspicious of the blonds' questioning. "Would you be mad if by chance, your dog is having an affair with my wolf?" – Asked Naruto before seeing the surprised look from Hana and sweat drops coming from his Anbu peers. Without waiting for a response, Naruto opened the door of his apartment before being shocked at the sight before him. Inside a basket, there laid five puppies and Hana's dog sleeping near them while Ace was licking his mate's face.

When Ace turned to see who was opening the door, he looked at Naruto's face and also Hana's. Safe to say he wished to face the wolf boss. Naruto for his part waited for the woman to scream and go all ballistic at him; however upon looking at her face, he wondered why the hell she was smiling. "Naruto, Ace is a wind wolf, right?" – Asked Hana getting all her hopes on changing the clan for the better. "Yes, he is. Why do you ask?" – Asked Naruto, now knowing what Hana looked at him. "Can't you see? Now, the Inuzuka's breed will be able to do fuuton jutsus as well as my clan's signature techniques. Oh my god, I have to take them to kaa-san, so she could take a look at them" – Said Hana, but before she could take the basket, Ace was there to intervene.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. With all due respect of your clan Inuzuka, these are my puppies as well" – Said Ace in a threatening manner. "My excuses Ace-san, I mean no disrespect. We of the Inuzuka clan excel in dog care both in nutrition and in health. With us, they will be in better care and will grow much healthier. Not to mention that they will receive training both from their father and my clan" – Said Hana to which Ace turned to think about it. However the puppies' mother licked his face, he knew that she would like her puppies to be treated with care so he accepted Hana's terms.

After seeing Ace nodding in acceptance, Hana smiled and took the basket towards her family compound. Naruto smiled to his companion and told him of his new team while he went to put his Anbu uniform and the black wolf mask. When he was ready, all five of them went to Anbu HQ in order to be briefed on missions.

* * *

**---In Anbu HQ---**

Already inside, Team 5 was standing in front of the Anbu commander and said man was having difficulties in speaking to Kakashi and not addressing the man as he used to. After all, Kakashi could very well be in his position if he didn't leave. "Kakashi-senpai, it's great to see you as one of us again. I heard about Yuugao resigning and was also worried about how to find a suitable replacement for her. Also, Naruto I'm glad to tell you that the Anbu just recruited two chunnins from your age group in order to complete Team 3" – Said Yamato to which Naruto looked at him in question. "Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino are to present here in one week from today. Tsunade-sama is already conversing with Asuma and Kurenai" – Said Yamato.

"Shino, I'm ok with it, but how did you convince Shikamaru to join? I mean he doesn't like having more responsibilities than he has to" – Asked Naruto to which Yamato sighed, remembering the conversation he had. "It was tough I'll tell you that. Shino wanted to enter so that he could improve his skills. Actually it's thanks to your efforts in learning raiton element here that made him join. He wants to improve his raiton affinity. As to Shikamaru, he was hesitated at first, but with aid from the hokage, we managed to convince him to join" – Said Yamato, earning a smile from Naruto.

"Well let's proceed. Team 5 you all have an Anbu A ranked mission. According to a report of our reconnaissance team, there's been some strange movement going on near Tanzaku Town. Apparently, a group of missing-nins from different countries are terrorizing the place and claiming as their own. However, our reconnaissance team wasn't able to see their strength or their weakness, so try gauging their abilities before engaging into battle with them. Also, when you guys return, tonight is team 5's day of guarding duty, dismissed" – Said Yamato before seeing the team leave towards Tanzaku City.

* * *

**---With Kurenai---**

Kurenai was seen leaving the Hokage's office after a meeting regarding Shino's joining the Anbu. Of course she was happy for him being promoted and the fact that Shino would be closer to Naruto now, thus being able to form a bond. She also learned that Shikamaru entered also so she knew both of them would contact Naruto, thus creating a little group of friends. What concerned her, though, was the reason to Yuugao's resignation from Anbu service. According to Tsunade, Yuugao said that she couldn't be in Naruto's team nor would she like to be with another team, so she chose to abandon everything and start over as a jounin-sensei.

Kurenai feared that the situation was even deeper than she realized. She initially thought that Yuugao's crush on Naruto was more physical than emotional. Kurenai always believed Yuugao to be a power of strength, but then I guess her love life was at first taken care of by Hayate so she didn't need to worry. Now that Hayate cheated on her, she was devastated. Kurenai wanted to talk with Yuugao, but according to the Hokage, the woman was on vacation right now and was due to arrive only next week. Kurenai feared that she would lose Yuugao's friendship because of this and really hoped that Yuugao could at least talk to her about her decision.

Sighing in frustration and since her team was sent on a mission with Genma, she figured the only thing she could do right now is pay a visit to Anko.

* * *

**---With Team 5---**

Charging towards Tanzaku City in unimaginable speeds, all members of the team except Kakashi were wondering what would be like working alongside the silver haired man. The only time Naruto saw the man fighting for real was against Momochi Zabuza, but at the time he was just a kid so everything more than an academy jutsu was cool in a kid's eyes. Now that Kakashi returned to Anbu, Naruto smiled at the opportunity of seeing the real Hatake Kakashi in battle. Not to mention that Hawk and Bear were also there.

"Black Wolf, I heard of your Shippu Ookami name in the Hidden Cloud's bingo book, congratulations. I'm proud of seeing one of my students in a foreign bingo book. Your reputation is growing, I can tell" – Said Kakashi while jumping through trees, earning Naruto's attention. "Thanks Dog. However, I'm not sure if I being in a bingo book was a good idea. Anbu are not meant to be individualized, hence the meaning of using masks and all. Tsunade said that putting my name in Cloud's Bingo Book would save Konoha from their attacks and increase the village's economy, so I ended up accepting" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, although being an Anbu means that our identity is to be a secret, having a name on a bingo book ends up drawing unwanted attention. I talk out of experience here. Copy-cat ninja Kakashi was created when I was still in Anbu duty, in fact one of my hidden reasons for resignations was the fact that I ended up calling too much unwanted attention to myself, thus placing my team on very difficult situations. Don't worry about you, though, our team is very tough and I believe we can handle pretty much everything. If you and Hawk managed to take out Kisame, then it will be tough to find someone who could go up against all of us" – Said Kakashi to which Naruto nodded.

"Dog and Ace; we are arriving Tanzaku City. What can you tell us about the enemies" – Ordered Hawk as the team leader to which Ace chose to go first. "From what I gathered from my nose, it will be a tough job. The missing-nins are smart, since I believe they mingled with the citizens so as to not get caught. I believe Dog will be of more assistance with his sharingan once we arrive at the place" – Said Ace to which Hawk concurred and looked at Kakashi who also nodded in response. "Black Wolf, me and Bear will place a henge on ourselves as well and search for them inside. Dog and Ace will be up the walls looking from above and communicate to the team below, the location of the enemies. After establishing the enemies position, Dog and Ace are to hide and catch the enemy unprepared while we take their attention" – Explained Hawk before seeing all of his team nodding.

Upon arrival, each teammate set out to do what they were supposed to do. Ace and Kakashi went up the city walls and started looking out for the enemy's position. Meanwhile, the rest of the team disguised as regular citizens and entered inside. Hawk, being the most experienced of the three, already located a suspicious one near the vending machines. Transmitting the info to Kakashi, said man recognized the henge and also was able to see that the man was from hidden cloud. "Hawk, the man was from Cloud. I can see the crossed headband. Ace is sniffing right now and was already able to locate another three of them. From what he told me, all of them were from Cloud, however we still need to find the other ones" – Said Kakashi on the intercom.

"Dog, I was able to locate another one. Directly in front of me at the sushi stand" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi diverted his attention in order to look for the suspect. "Huh. That one was from Iwa. Me and Ace have already gathered some of the targets and will follow them to see where they are going" – Reported Kakashi to which Hawk nodded. "Ace, try to sniff around for their hideout; the missing-nins must have settled a base of operations inside the city" – Ordered Hawk to which Ace acknowledged and began using fuuton chakra to increase his sense of smell.

At one point, he managed to find what looked like the city's hotel. Inside, he covered a couple of powerful scents. "Hawk, it appears that they using the city's hotel for their little base. Dog also pinpointed some chakra signatures inside" – Said Ace to which Hawk acknowledged and signaled for Black Wolf and Bear to go somewhere when they can regroup in order to formulate a plan for an attack.

Once the team was reunited once again, Hawk began to speak. "Okay, from what we've been able to see, we have missing-nins from Cloud and Iwa to take care of. It's not safe to assume things in Anbu, but it's presumed that we are up against raiton and doton users. Black Wolf, you and Ace are better equipped to deal with raiton users, seeing that you are a fuuton user. Dog, you will be up against the ones from Iwa since you are a raiton user. Bear and I will provide backup to each of you" – Explained Hawk before earning nods from the group.

After the plan was formed, they needed a suitable way of getting in without alerting the enemy of their presence. Kakashi, however, just smiled and made some hand signs for **Suiton Kirigakure no Jutsu **and instantly a mist was formed around the team, catching at least five missing-nins inside; three from Cloud and two from Iwa. Getting ready for an attack, the missing-nins cursed themselves from not being prepared in case Konoha discovered them. Suddenly, two thunder spears (**Raiton Ikazuchi no Yari – **Lightning Release: Thunder Spear Jutsu) and three wind swords (**Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba – Wind Release: Wind Sword Jutsu)** stroke the designated targets and five heads fell on the floor. After that, the mist vanished and showed Dog side by side with Black Wolf followed by Hawk and Bear behind. "Seal them inside a scroll and impersonate one of them in order to capture the rest of them" – Shouted Hawk to which Kakashi complied without question, but he was wondering what got Hawk into being angry like that.

Naruto for his part eyes his captain for a moment before transforming into one of the missing-nins on the floor. When he was about to ask, however, Kakashi landed his hands on his shoulder and told him to drop the subject to later. Realizing that this was maybe a tough subject, Naruto nodded and left with Kakashi to lure the rest of them to the trap, leaving Hawk and Bear to look each other. "I wanted to kill this bastard for what he did to my brother" – Shouted Hawk before Bear rested his hands on his shoulder and asked him to drop this until arriving in Konoha. Hawk was hesitant at first, but then complied.

With Naruto and Kakashi, they were able to locate the next four missing-nins that needed to take care of. Approaching the group, Kakashi used sign language to the group since he knew that's how missing-nins talk with one another. The group got the news that one of them wanted to have a meeting with the entire group in order to discuss some issues concerning their plan. All of them bought it and were following Kakashi and Naruto to the trap ahead of them. However, before they could arrive, Hawk deliberately appeared and started attacking the group of four, startling Naruto and Kakashi since the plan was to lure them inside the hotel.

Immediately joining Hawk's side, Naruto and Kakashi dropped the henge, earning the frustration of the group. "Dammit Hawk-taichou, everyone close your eyes" – Said Naruto as he began a series of hand seals for **Ookami Hijutsu: Soukei Kuragari **(Wolf secret style: Total Darkness Jutsu)". Luckily, Kakashi listened to his student and closed his eyes so he wasn't hit by the technique. When he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto calmly walking towards the enemy and with his ninjato, he sliced all four of the enemies heads, hence killing them all. "Dog, would you please seal these ones before the technique runs out. You only have a minute" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi nodded and went to seal the bodies.

When Hawk and the rest of the crowd opened their eyes, something was missing. "Where are they? Where did they go?" – Asked Hawk on the verge of snarling in anger, thus Kakashi went close to him and try to calm him down. "Relax; Black Wolf took care of them. Let's reach Bear and go back to Konoha. We still have guard duty to do tonight" – Said Kakashi to which Hawk looked at Black Wolf for a moment and then relaxed. "Ok, team let's head back" – Said Hawk with a dejected voice that made Naruto wonder yet again what was the relation between the missing-nins and his captain.

* * *

**---In Konoha---**

Once back, the Anbu team presented the report for the Anbu commander. Yamato knew of what happened by Hawk himself who admitted that he was wrong in letting his emotions almost ruin the mission. Yamato sighed and rested his hands on Hawk's shoulder. "As Anbu, we're expected to have control of our emotions. However, I know why you went ballistic on them. Your brother's death hit you pretty bad and upon seeing the one who murdered him, no one could be so cold and act calmly. I'm not holding you responsible for what happened. However, from what the reports indicated, if it wasn't for Black Wolf and Dog, the mission would end in failure and the people from Tanzaku City could be dead. I also won't report this to the Hokage. You're one of the best captains and pride of the Anbu force. Now, it's guard duty; use it to pay your respects for your brother and then move on" – Said Yamato earning the nod from Hawk.

After Yamato dismissed the team, all of them head out to each side of Konoha for an advanced guard duty around the entire village. Naruto of course, chose the side which he would be able to watch Kurenai's apartment and the rest were divided to the rest of the teams. "Team, first of all I'd like to apologize for my behavior and I appreciate that Kakashi-senpai was there to take control of the mission. Bear, thanks for the concern and Black Wolf, thank you for killing those sons of bitches. Now, it's guard duty for us. You all know the drill. Communicate through the intercom should you find anything suspicious" – Said Hawk to which each of the group nodded and left.

Kakashi, however, called Naruto for a little talk before he left. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" – Asked Naruto to which Kakashi turned serious. "Naruto, I wanted to ask how you felt after decapitating the enemy so ruthlessly. While efficient, I found it slight vicious, what happened?" – Asked Kakashi, clearly concerned that the blond lost forever his innocence. Naruto for his part wondered why Kakashi asked, but answered any way. "They were the enemy Kakashi-sensei. If you're wondering about me being sane, don't. I used the Ookami jutsu so that no one had to see it. As to what I felt, my stomach flipped after I witnessed the heads falling on the floor. I had to do it, though, for the sake of the mission and avoiding unnecessary damage to the team" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi smiled.

"Sorry to question that Naruto, it's just that I've never seen this side of you in a mission, thus I was caught by surprise, that's all. Let's proceed with the guard duty" – Said Kakashi before sunshining out of the way, leaving Naruto to nod and then leave in a sunshin as well.


	13. Rasengan Evolution

**Chapter 13 – Rasengan Evolution**

Hagashi Takeda was considered one of the best Anbu members ever to serve Konoha. However, his life growing up was tough to say the least. Being an orphan at birth, Takeda had only his brother Hagashi Yusuke as family. At the time of his birth, Yusuke graduated at the Ninja academy. As Takeda grew up, he began visioning his older brother as his idol and role model for when he graduated at the academy. When Takeda managed to graduate from the academy, he ran to his house so as to tell his brother the news. Upon arrival, though, Takeda saw Yondaime Hokage inside along with a dog masked Anbu. At the time, Takeda was surprised to see the most powerful shinobi of the village standing in front of his house.

Growing up without his parents taught a lot to Takeshi and he knew the Hokage wouldn't be there to bring good news. Immediately, his heart ached. Yusuke was the only family Takeda has in this world and if something happened to his brother, Takeshi wouldn't know what to do. When he reached the front door, the fourth hokage looked at him with a sad smile on his face. "Takeshi-san, we need to talk; please get inside" – Said Minato before entering inside followed by the Anbu and Takeda. After all of them got comfortable, Minato sighed and turned to look at the little kid who was about to receive the worst news of his life. "Takeda-san, it's with great sorrow that I say that your brother was killed on the line of duty. His team was sent next to Kumo to investigate some attacks" – Said Minato as he looked Takeda in the eyes.

It didn't take seconds until Takeda cried. He screamed to the heavens and cursed Kami from taking his brother away from him. Minato could only wait for the new genin to let all go while Kakashi (the dog anbu) was sympathetic. At the time, Kakashi remembered his father committing suicide after a failed mission, thus leaving him to grow up by himself. Back to Takeda, he was now more controlled, even though the tears were still falling. Once the tears dried, Takeda looked at the Anbu in front of him and had an epiphany. Takeda looked at the man's mask and wondered if he got one of his own than things would be better. People often used masks to hide from something, Takeda now wished no different. Being an Anbu, he would focus entirely on the mission and cut all his emotions.

Minato, upon seeing Takeda's face hardened, could only sigh and wish that the boy wouldn't cut his emotions like this. Minato knew all to well about ninjas doing this and it pained greatly in his heart to see a child doing this. The Hokage asked Takeda if he wanted to take a break and then be assigned to active duty. However, the new Takeda didn't find any reasons for such. After the tears dried, Takeda's mind was only focused on growing stronger and, maybe, in the future, enters inside Anbu forces. When he voiced his reasons to the hokage, Minato flinched at the sudden coldness, but he knew only time would be able to solve things.

After that, Takeda closed his heart and managed to pass the chunnin exams, by almost killing a genin and he would have had the proctor not stopped him in time. At the time, Minato thought best to put him under the care of Kakashi inside Anbu to train Takeda. After entering Anbu, Kakashi managed to break all Takeda's emotional defenses upon explaining how it was for him after his father committed suicide. Takeda became a part of Kakashi's team and learned a great deal with the silver haired jounin, Anbu captain at the time.

Five year later, here he was standing in front of his brother's grave. It was a raining night and Anbu team 5 split in order to cover all four corners of Konoha. Hawk found it strange that the sky was crying and wondered if it was because of his brother. At some point in life, Takeda wished for vengeance against the man who killed his brother. However, he never managed to find his brother's killing which led him to give it up and move on. When Naruto killed the man responsible for everything bad in his life, at first Hawk was pissed that wasn't he who revenged Yusuke's death. Now, however, he appreciated that Black Wolf managed to take care of this, hence not getting his hands dirty with the enemy's blood.

Looking at the grave once again, Takeda prayed for his brother. _Yusuke-niichan, I hope that you're not crying because of what I did today. After I saw the man who killed you, I lost my mind and wanted to attack him blindly. I know for a fact that you would never do such a foolish thing, but I'm ashamed to say I did. If it wasn't for Naruto, I'd put a lot of citizens at risk, thus endangering the mission. However, it's just like you said: Every bad situation is a good one in disguise_. _If I never found him, I never would be able to take this pressure off my chest. Rest assured, brother, that I'll make you proud of me and hopefully when my time is up, I'll get to see you yet again_ – Prayed Takeda to the gods and then looked up to notice that the rain stopped.

Smiling behind his mask, Takeda then, vanished and positioned himself to his side of Konoha and continue the mission of guard duty.

* * *

**---With Naruto---**

Kakashi told Naruto about what happened to Hawk because of the missing-nin and now the blond understood Hawk's behavior. As he landed on top of a gate on his side of Konoha, Naruto couldn't stop but think of how bottled emotions could kill you in the future. Truth be told, Naruto knew that if he didn't act quickly and killed all the missing-nins, the battle would spread and could seriously kill a lot of civilians.

Looking at his companion Ace who was currently shaking himself in order to dry his fur after the heavy rain that fell, Naruto smiled and told him to pay visit to Kurenai. He had a surprise to his lover stored inside a scroll and he wanted to deliver it to her when she least expected. A while later, they arrived at the place where they could see Kurenai's window and with care, floated the scroll with fuuton chakra until the message landed inside the apartment. Naruto waited a while until he saw said woman pick up the scroll and then look at whoever sent her this only to smile upon seeing the mask that belong to her boyfriend. Waving at Kurenai for a while, Naruto, then left towards his next stop for the day and then returns to HQ.

Meanwhile Kurenai opened the scroll with a smiled and began reading it. As she read, she blushed at yet again being called 'red rose'. The scroll also said that he would be home shortly and sleep together with her. At the end of the scroll, Kurenai saw a seal that was used for guarding documents and weapons inside scrolls. Blaming her curiosity, Kurenai unsealed whatever was inside only for a bouquet of red roses to appear on her hand. Blushing at the immense beauty of the flowers, she was surprised upon hearing Naruto speaking from the door. "That isn't enough to describe how beautiful you are Kure-chan" – Said Naruto but was surprised when Kurenai jumped at him, hugging him fiercely as well as landing her lips on his with intensity.

In little time, the couple was already undressed and began making out on the bed. Naruto being patient enough and cover Kurenai's body with his mouth and Kurenai to just relax and let the hormones do what they do best. However, Naruto wouldn't let his girlfriend relax and reached Kurenai's private area, earning a good and sexy moan out of the brunette. Seeing that the woman was longing for Naruto to be inside of her, the blond complied and began the ritual, making the woman go crazy, thus having her orgasm.

After the love making, Kurenai laid on top of Naruto's chest while both of them began conversing about today. Naruto talked about his captain and the mission in Tanzaku Gai, picking Kurenai's interest instantly. She became sad upon knowing of Hawk's brother and him growing up alone. Suddenly, her boyfriend's life played in front of her and she imagined what would be like if she didn't have her parents to guide her through growing up. The couple also talked about Yuugao's reasons for doing what she did with Kurenai wanting to talk to her when she returned and Naruto cursing Hayate for causing Yuugao grief. After a while, Kurenai fell asleep on Naruto's chest like always and the blond closed his in order to get some sleep.

* * *

**---Next day---**

Placing his mask on, Naruto was about to leave when he heard his lover calling his name. Surprised to see Kurenai wake up so early, Naruto went to the room to see her only to see her only grumbling incoherent words that anyone would formulate under these circumstances. Kurenai wanted to wake up earlier than usual so that she could see her boyfriend before he left to present to HQ, however Naruto had to present exactly the time the sun appeared so it was really soon. Kneeling next to her in the bed, Naruto kissed the woman's forehead and said smoothly for her to get some sleep. "Uhh…but…Naruto-kun, I…uh…wanted to see you off" – Said Kurenai as she fought to control her urge to just close her eyes and just lose herself in her dream world. Naruto for himself smiled at the woman's effort and kissed her once again but now on the left cheek.

However he had to get her to sleep otherwise it would be tough for her to fight through the day. So, Naruto leaned over and whispered softly into her ear. "Sleep tight my him and please dream of us back in that hotel, okay" – Said Naruto to which Kurenai smiled once more before her eyes drifted off to sleep but not before she could mutter 'I love you' to Naruto. Kissing her once again this tine on the lips, Naruto returned the phrase and then left towards the HQ. As he jumped through the buildings, he was suddenly joined by Kakashi and Ace who happened to return from the Inuzuka compound. Then, without warning, Naruto stopped and turned to look at the dog masked Anbu. Sure, Kakashi entered his team now and Naruto was sure that the day his old sensei was on time for something would be the day when Orochimaru openly admits he likes little boys.

"Why you stopped?" – Asked Ace to which Naruto looked strangely at Kakashi for a moment. "Although I didn't expect much time with Kakashi-sensei, I can say for sure that he never was on time for anything. Now, either you are in impostor or Kurenai-chan is making fun of me by casting a genjutsu on me" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi sweat-dropped for a second over the blond's suspicion. However, he found he couldn't fault Naruto for questioning. "Okay I admit I was late for everything most of the time we're on the same team, however not that I'm back to Anbu duty, it doesn't seem good to be late like I once was. Not to mention the fact that Tsunade-sama would destroy my entire collection of Icha Icha" – Said Kakashi making Naruto sigh seeing it was his sensei alright. "Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei. It's the first time this happens and all" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi nodded and told them to go to HQ.

* * *

**---At Anbu HQ---**

Once inside and after presenting himself to HQ, Naruto felt like going for a little training. For long now, he wanted to learn a new raiton attack. That being said, the blond rushed to the library of scrolls and picked one called **Raiton Shichuu Shibari **(Lightning Release: Four-Pillar Prison Jutsu). After learning a great deal of attack based jutsus, it was time already to learn other uses for jutsus. He already had some defensive suiton ninjutsus, but the one he picked was a trap raiton jutsu. Reading for a while, Naruto learned that the jutsu invoke four electricity powered pillar around the enemy and establish a lightning current around them so that the enemy cannot escape. Going straight to his favorite training ground only to see two figures standing there, presumably waiting for someone to show up, Naruto smiled. He knew who these two are and turned to voice his presence so that both Shino and Shikamaru could turn and meet him.

"A little bird told me that you two joined Anbu forces. However, I was kind of skeptical over the news. Shino I'm okay and all but seeing Shikamaru using this uniform sends shivers down my spine. I wonder how many times you used the word 'troublesome' before finally accepting to join" – Said Naruto. Shikamaru would have muttered troublesome towards the blond remark; however he knew that Naruto was expecting him to say that. So he explained. "At first, I didn't want to join. Tsunade-sama and Yamato could be very persistent" – Said Shikamaru to which Naruto smiled and turned to the Aburame heir. "The reason I entered is so that I could be more of service to Konoha. Also, I tend to believe that training here would benefit my elemental affinity" – Said Shino to which Naruto once again nodded, already knowing about the bug user's raiton affinity.

After the explanations were over, Naruto could see that Shino and Shikamaru were looking at his black wolf mask. Also, the blond could see that although they were using the uniform, he couldn't see any masks. "Where are your masks?" – Asked Naruto to which Shino and Shikamaru looked at each other and returned the look to the blond. "We were told to present here and think of a mask to wear. However, neither I nor Shino knows which animal to choose. Truth be told we're expecting you could help us figure out, since you chose yours. Why you chose it by the way?" – Asked Shikamaru to which Naruto looked at the mask with a smile. He instantly remembered him talking to Tsunade about the choice and the times he looked into the mirror when he used it.

"Choosing the mask is not as simple as picking an animal you like. This mask represents my life and all the hardships I overcame so far. As you both know, wolves are distinguished upon the animal realm for always travelling in packs. They attacked together and defended one another, making them incredibly dangerous and feared by most. However, from every pack, there are wolves who choose a different path than the group. This wolf has a path of his own to follow. Whether you believe or not, I'm this separate wolf. This mask is a representation of this path of mine" – Explained Naruto, earning surprised looks from his peers.

Shino and Shikamaru were puzzled. Both of them understood the analogy. The pack is Konoha and Naruto is the lone wolf. However, what they failed to understand is why Naruto believes that, seeing that he has Kurenai as a girlfriend and some friends, including both of them. Immediately, both of them forgot about the mask and became more interested in what Naruto was saying.

"Naruto, while I understood your analogy of sorts, I fail to understand as to your concept of being alone" – Asked Shino to which Naruto smiled upon hearing a frequent question. Naruto couldn't blame them for not understand, simply because they weren't aware of his position as a jinchuriki. They didn't know who was trapped within his body and, obviously, they aren't aware of what happened to his life because of it. "I understand your doubt, Shino. How could I be alone if I have all those precious people that are close to me? The truth is I'm different than you guys. In the elemental nations, there are few that share similar lives with my own. I would gladly tell you about it, however it's better that you two reach the conclusions on your own" – Said Naruto before seeing Shino and Shikamaru dismiss the issue, while maintaining the curiosity.

"Now as to choosing your masks, try looking at yourselves and imagine which animal your personality relates to the most, I guess" – Said Naruto to which Shino and Shikamaru nodded before another Anbu agent appeared and reached the two new recruits for some medical examinations, thus leaving Naruto alone to train. Looking once more at the scroll in order to remember the hand seals sequence, the amount of chakra needed and how he was supposed to mold it. Naruto was skeptical of his success regarding this technique, simply the theory alone was difficult to picture. As he made the hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground, he was surprised to feel the ground below him starts trembling and look forward to see that two pillars emerged. Although the technique wasn't complete, the blond was surprised he managed to do it.

"Figured you'd be here of all places. No wonder you got so strong, Naruto. When you don't have missions, you train and when you have mission, you train as well" – Said Kakashi as he entered the training ground with his mask handing on his waist. Although surprised by his sensei's presence, Naruto smiled at the remark and replied. "Surely, it would be farfetched if I could do a thousand jutsus out of the blue. I like it here, though, even though everything in here is an artificial resemblance to outside's training grounds" – Said Naruto as Kakashi appeared next to him to inspect what Naruto was learning now, only to see two pillars charged with electricity.

"Although It's quite amazing, you don't have what it takes to complete this technique" – Said Kakashi, earning Naruto's interest instantly. "Although this is mainly a raiton technique, you'd need knowledge of doton manipulation" – Explained Kakashi to which Naruto turned to look at the scroll and sighed since he forgot to read this part. "Well, I guess I'll pick another one, then" – Said Naruto before Kakashi stopped him and asked why he was bothering to learn another jutsu.

"I have both attack and defensive jutsus on my arsenal, however I don't have anything that can trap an enemy, or in other words, attack him through indirect approach" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi nodded and chose to explain. "I understand, however, trap jutsus require an solid object to interact with them. I'll explain. Elemental jutsu alone cannot create a field around the enemy, hence the fact that you'd need to conductor to seal the perimeter. **Raiton Shichuu Shibari** (Lightning Release: Four-Pillar Prison Jutsu) requires the knowledge of doton simply because the pillars are made of earth chakra. The real raiton technique is aligning the pillars with electrical current, thus trapping the enemy inside" – Explained Kakashi to which Naruto nodded and laughed.

"I have to talk to the librarian then and settle this at another shelf, then" – Said Naruto before he left for the library, leaving Kakashi alone to face the deserted yet peaceful training ground. It was a long time since he wasn't able to relieve some steam and frankly he was already sick of doing regular missions. Kakashi figured that Anbu missions were much physically demanded, hence why he never bothered most to give his all in regular missions. However now that he was back to Anbu, he could once again copy-cat ninja Kakashi. He smiled upon being able to focus on what his sensei left behind, thus, the completion of the rasengan. Even though Naruto managed to add fuuton chakra to the rasengan, thus creating the rasenshuriken, Minato's original idea was indeed to fuse raiton chakra with the ball, hence why Kakashi now vowed to complete on his sensei's behalf.

Remembering his sensei once again, brought a lot of nice memories to the copy-nin and seeing Naruto without the mask, Kakashi found the resemblance to be quite overwhelming. There are the same person – same eyes, same face, same hair, everything. Well, Naruto's only distinct marking was added by the Kyuubi inside of him, but other that, Naruto was the splitting image of his father.

* * *

**---With Naruto---**

After speaking with the librarian about the technique being in the wrong shelf, Naruto gave the scroll to the woman who in turn, positioned the scroll inside a cabinet for later consideration. Thanking the woman, Naruto went to the elemental ninjutsu section now, but this time he figured he could learn a new suiton ninjutsu. Since he joined Anbu, he focused either on fuuton or raiton, not even giving his second affinity some consideration. Passing the regular and most common ones, Naruto reached one which was quite interesting called **Suiton Mizu Kamikiri **(Water Release: Rising Water Cutter Jutsu).

Signing the regular papers in order to complete the withdraw, Naruto left in order to return at the training ground where he remembered that had a small lake for suiton practice. When he returned, however, he saw Kakashi carrying a perfectly formed rasengan with his right hand and kept looking at the spiral ball. 'What are you doing Kakashi-sensei' – Asked Naruto as he appeared next to the silver haired jounin. Noticing his student arriving, Kakashi stopped the rasengan in front of him and told Naruto of his intentions. After hearing Kakashi's idea, Naruto felt ashamed of not remembering to use the rasengan anymore and asked Kakashi if such a feat was attainable considering the nature of raiton chakra.

If Kakashi was surprised that Naruto voiced this thought, he didn't show. However, he was well aware of how difficult it would be to add raiton chakra to the rasengan. Not to mention that Naruto's method to add fuuton chakra was an exclusive one that only he was able to perform. Kakashi didn't have the chakra capacity necessary to summon many kage bunshins and he couldn't maintain the bunshins once he created them. Upon voicing his concern to Naruto, the blond smiled upon remembering that Kakashi had an attribute he didn't have. 'Although my chakra capacity is bigger, your chakra control is ten times better than mine. You can optimize your time through other means than summoning lots of kage bunshins. Also, Kakashi-sensei, I don't use this method of training since the time I managed to add fuuton chakra into the rasengan' – Said Naruto to which Kakashi nodded and turn to look at the scroll Naruto now held and asked what jutsu he would practice.

Upon looking at the scroll for a second, Kakashi remembered hearing about this suiton technique one time, but couldn't figure out how it worked. 'Sorry, Naruto, you're on your own on this one, I don't know this jutsu and suiton isn't my field of expertise' – Said Kakashi to which Naruto dismissed as in no big deal and moved to the lake in front of him. Stepping on it while reading the technique, Naruto was focusing his mind on suiton manipulation and how he would need to mold his chakra differently. The **Suiton Mizu Kamikiri **was indeed a complicated jutsu. According to the scroll, Naruto had to manipulate the water and transform into a slice beam, capable of cutting pretty much everything in half.

Making the necessary hand seals and molding the necessary chakra, Naruto was suddenly enveloped by a thin layer of water chakra. According to the scroll, once this layer was formed, Naruto now had to shot it forward the intended target with pure chakra. Seeing a tree in front of him, Naruto focused and expelled a large quantity of chakra, thus losing control of the beam which ended up heading towards his left. Releasing the technique, Naruto breathed slightly from the strain of not molding suiton chakra for so long.

Kakashi appeared by his side and concluded the same thing when he saw Naruto slightly tired. 'It's been a while since I used suiton chakra; I ended up using a lot more chakra than needed. Suiton techniques require more control than chakra, quite contrary from fuuton and raiton. I need to get back to the introduction so that I can get used to suiton once again' – Said Naruto to which Kakashi nodded.

After the conversation, Naruto went back to the lake and sit on top of it. He began molding chakra so that he could manipulate the river water around. The introduction to suiton ninjutsu was being able to move the water around and control them at will; being this feat that Naruto was doing all too well. Also while manipulating water; one must be as calm as the very element below him. A while later, Naruto stopped getting satisfied with the practice and then he and Kakashi went to have some lunch. Naruto found it strange that his team didn't get any mission and the fact that he wasn't able to find traces of Hawk and Bear around the facility.

At the facility's restaurant, Kakashi and Naruto were discussing about Naruto's life as an Anbu before Kakashi returned and a few new techniques the blond managed to learn from the library. Naruto told Kakashi about the Iwa S ranked nin and how tough the guy was from taking his **Raiton Denkou Raikou **(Lightning Release: Lighting Roar Jutsu) head on and still be able to stand. After that, he told the advancement in fuuton techniques with the **Fuuton Kyoumou Shippu **(Wind Release: Fierce Hurricane Jutsu) and how he was able to level the training ground they just now were, earning a look in surprise from Kakashi who imagined Yamato being quite pissed about having to fix himself the training ground. Seeing that it was Naruto who caused that, Kakashi realized how much stronger Naruto must have gotten if he was able to level a whole field like that.

When they finished eating, Kakashi and Naruto discussed about the rasengan and how could Kakashi add raiton element to the sphere. Kakashi figured that Naruto's fuuton addition to the rasengan, ended up creating a wind shuriken around the sphere, perhaps him adding raiton element, could transform the ball into something else, like a magnetic field surrounding the rasengan. Reaching once again the training field, Kakashi summoned a kage bunshin and performed a bare rasengan. He figured that it would be impossible to keep the rotation and force of the sphere as well as add fuuton chakra to it all. So just like Naruto, Kakashi used the kage bunshin to take care of the raiton element and he would be in charge of performing and maintaining the rasengan. As the procedure initiated, nothing happened. A few minor lightning current left Kakashi's clone but upon reaching the ball of energy, the electricity current would just stop, meaning that more raiton chakra was needed.

However when Kakashi added more, the electricity mingled with the rasengan, thus sending now medium sized lightning bolts in all directions before becoming unstable and glowed dangerously. Kakashi immediately replaced himself with a rock before the rasengan exploded, therefore escaping from the lethal explosion. Naruto watched this and remembered getting himself blown up several times and continued trying. He knew, though, that Kakashi didn't have a tenant inside his stomach, so Kakashi don't heal as quickly as he does. "Kakashi-sensei, perhaps you'll need to use two clones for this. While one makes the rasengan, the other will add raiton chakra to the spiral ball" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi sighed seeing that isn't much hope to complete such an unstable technique without him having Naruto's healing rate. Naruto's idea seemed okay, because the information would return to his mind once the clones finishes, thus showing him how to do it.

Sighing once again, Kakashi summoned two kage bunshins this time and the two initiated the exercise. As the clone added raiton chakra to the rasengan, the real Kakashi was using his sharingan to understand the chakra molding of his clones. He managed to learn the rasengan after seeing with his sharingan how his sensei molded the necessary chakra to keep the technique rotating. He only now had to realize the chakra molding for adding raiton chakra and then, possibly, expand it just like Naruto did with his Rasenshuriken.

Two hours later and a couple of soldier pills, Kakashi was resting on the ground from chakra fatigue. Naruto was amazed at the man's geniuses when it comes to ninjutsu. Naruto trained the equivalent to almost two years to reach the level of Kakashi. Kakashi's raiton rasengan consisted of the regular ball inside a little electric field which upon impact with a tree, it simple passed through like the tree wasn't even there. Naruto remembered the hole created by Kakashi's technique and wondered how much damage it would do once the technique was completed.

While resting, Kakashi and Naruto was going over what would be the name of the technique. Naruto, once, joked, about the possibility of fusing a suiton ninjutsu with the raiton rasengan, making Kakashi smile, but contradict Naruto's theory. "Even if you and Yamato managed that **Gufuu Suika no Jutsu **(Typhoon Water Vortex Jutsu) against Hidan, I don't think the raiton rasengan can be used like that. A suiton + raiton attack would need to consist of a much stronger suiton ninjutsu with a less strong raiton to increase the current and hit the enemy full force. Now, how about we think about a name for it once we manage to complete the technique?" – Asked Kakashi to which Naruto turned to think about it. He was lucky since his version was easy to name it. **Fuuton Rasen Shuriken (**Wind Release: Spiral Shuriken Jutsu**).**

But now since he couldn't imagine what form this technique would have, Naruto couldn't figure out a name for the technique. **"**I can't figure out something for the name, Kakashi-sensei. The Rasenshuriken was only named after the wind shuriken was created" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi nodded, thus concurring with the blond. He was thinking more in terms of an spiral electrical field, however the technique was still due to be completed so it could take a different shape. Hopefully Kakashi wanted it to be just like Naruto's which initiated as a little shuriken and grew up to a fuuma shuriken in terms of growth.

* * *

**---Meanwhile inside a cavern---**

The members of Akatsuki were discussing about the sudden whereabouts of one Uzumaki Naruto. The last attack was futile and they ended up losing one of their strongest members Kisame. Now, with only Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi and Pein, the group would have trouble finding the last two bijuus and even if they could, the extraction process would need a lot more time and only Kisame had enough chakra capacity to last the procedure. Now, the group were discussing about finding some new recruits to aid in their cause. "Seems that the last bijuus are being difficult and seem to being able to avoid our detection abilities" – Said Pein to which the rest nodded in return. Itachi was looking at the leader on the outside, but inside he was pretty much ignoring the man. He didn't really bother anymore to find the jinchuurikis simply because he found no need for them.

The Uchiha elder never knew what was Pein's idea for wanting to kidnap the tailed demons but he went along seeing that fighting jinchuuriki and the ones who protect them would worth the time. Being an Uchiha, he was driven by battle and driven for having the opportunity to fight tough opponents. Itachi remembered the one who managed to kill Kisame back in Konoha and wondered how strong the Black Wolf masked Anbu was. Kisame was one of the strongest members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and seeing Konoha's Anbu killing him and his sword was impressive to say the least. Truth be told, Itachi was considering leaving the organization and let them fetch the bijuus by themselves, however he needed the opportunity for such. Maybe, he could use the eight-tailed beast jinchuuriki and leave enough evidence for Zetsu to think that he was killed by him or her. Truly, no member would find the truth and Itachi could travel around the place and find tough opponents to fight and if possible, cure his eyes.

Back to the conversation, Itachi heard Zetsu mentioning that he didn't sensed any demonic presence in Konoha which meant that either Naruto left once again with Jiraya or the boy was dead. The latter was quite impossible seeing that Itachi knew the boy became famous in Konoha from his exploits and never giving up speech. So, either Naruto left or he managed to conceal the demon's presence enough so that Zetsu can't figure out. Also, since he couldn't get inside the village from fear of Konoha finding him like they found Kisame and killed them, Akatsuki was limited to sensing the demonic presence. Suddenly when Tobi suggested focusing all their hopes in finding the eight-tailed demon, Itachi saw his opportunity appear. "Leader-sama, I would like to track the eight-tailed. Our intelligence says that he's located in Kumo somewhere, so we're most likely to find ninjas from Kumo, thus raiton users. Zetsu is doton, so he won't have the advantage in case of confrontation" – Said Itachi to which Tobi (Madara in disguise) looked at him with suspicion. However, upon hearing the authorization from Pein, Madara rested and decided he would wait to see what Itachi's intentions are.

Bowing in acknowledgment for the leader, Itachi maintained the Uchiha trademark stoic face and left the cave towards Kumo. On the way, he would need to formulate a plan in order to appear that he was dead after a confrontation with the eight-tailed jinchuuriki.

* * *

**---With Team 8---**

Reuniting with her team, Kurenai managed to see Kiba and Hinata's face after knowing that Shino won't be joining them any longer. Kiba was jealous of his teammate for entering in Anbu before him, but upon voicing his protest to Kurenai and also asking why he didn't get in, Kurenai sighed and explained. "Kiba, although you're strong for a chunnin, you don't possess the abilities that are required in Anbu. In fact, is tough for an Inuzuka to join the Anbu force, simply because of the ninja's companion" – Said Kurenai to which Kiba looked at Akamaru and returned his look to Kurenai, obviously not understanding what Kurenai-sensei meant with all this. "Kiba, with Akamaru by your side, it would be impossible for you to conceal your identity. Anbus use masks for a reason, you know" – Said Kurenai before seeing Kiba look down once again.

"However Kiba, you can still be promoted to jounin and also be of service to Konoha. In fact, both of you have the opportunity to become jounin" – Said Kurenai as she looked at Hinata and saw her smile a bit. "Now, let's proceed with elemental training" – Said Kurenai to which Kiba and Hinata nodded and began the chakra molding.

* * *

**---With Naruto---**

Our blond was still on the training ground now on top of the lake. Kakashi had already left seeing that his team didn't have missions today. Now Naruto was attempting his new suiton technique. Focusing once again on suiton manipulation, Naruto began the necessary hand seals and molded the necessary chakra. "**Suiton Mizu Kamikiri **(Water Release: Rising Water Cutter Jutsu)" – Shouted Naruto before sending a slice water beam towards the tree in front of him, slicing the tree in half. Breathing once again, Naruto smiled and left the lake, towards his place to rest. On the way, he decided to have some ramen and went to Ichirakus for dinner. As he arrived, he was surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha there seating alone. Naruto truly didn't have anything against the Uchiha, even though he caused the blond quite a headache.

Approaching the bench, Naruto seated and ordered his usual miso ramen for Ayame before picking up a chopstick from the counter. He didn't bother looking at the person next to him, simply because he didn't see the need to. Sure, there were somewhat close as genins, but as they grew up, their paths diverged. After their fight a year ago which pretty much destroyed the forest they were at the time, Naruto vanished from sight. Sasuke tried to find the blond one more time, but stopped seeing that no one would tell him. "Somehow I knew you'd be here of all places, figured I'd appear here sooner" – Said Sasuke, but Naruto was silent. After all, Sasuke's first sentence was just something he used to start the conversation so he wasn't expecting a reply.

Sasuke observed the blond for a few moments and wondered what happened to him. Sasuke only knew rumors here and then, so he wasn't aware of Naruto's turn to the extreme. "I wondered what happened to Naruto, though I'm afraid that he's not here anymore, right" – Said Sasuke to which the blond just nodded and replied. "If you're referring to the one you knew before, then yes he's already gone. I wouldn't bother asking questions if I were you, though. It's not like I came here for a conversation" – Said Naruto to which Sasuke smiled and nodded. "I see, it's just somewhat unnerving to see you behaving like this, that's all" – Said Sasuke. Naruto wouldn't butch though and continued eating his noodles quietly. The blond wondered why Sasuke of all people would want any conversation with him but he shrugged it off seeing that when he finished his meal, he would just leave plain and simple.

Truth to his plan, Naruto finished the plate, thanked Ayame and then left before extending a somewhat polite ending to a conversation. "Have a nice night Uchiha-san" – Said Naruto to which Sasuke looked at him and wondered what exactly happened now. Sasuke waited a long time to see the damn blond and demand a new challenge, but upon seeing Naruto behaving like he didn't even met Sasuke before, it kind of frightened the Uchiha. Also the way Naruto addressed to him as in just a member of a family proved to Sasuke, that Naruto didn't bother calling him by the name which once again, unnerved him. For Naruto to change his personality so much in so little time, made Sasuke wonder what happened since the time he and the blond were apart.

Instantly, the word 'bond' appeared in Sasuke's head. Sasuke knew he could only count with one hand the number of people who formed a bond with him that was still alive. Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were in his genin team and now Aoba was his new sensei. Other than those four, no one would even bother thinking about the Uchiha. He sent Sakura away and he hasn't seen Kakashi around as well. Now Naruto was out as well, which left only his new sensei Aoba. Sasuke wasn't dumb to think Aoba would be with him had the Hokage not assigned the Uchiha under his tutelage. Being that said, Sasuke was truly lonely, not that he minded though. His path was already forged with treason and vengeance and he didn't even bother trying to see if he could or not change it.

Back to Naruto, he at first was surprised as to why Sasuke didn't behave as he always did, demanding things just because of his last name. However, Naruto couldn't care less about the Uchiha, hence the fact that he even bothered to say his name throughout the brief conversation. Naruto could be friendly with the guy, he could maybe leave the past behind and meet him once again, but the blond wondered why he would even bother to do such a thing. Sasuke wasn't the type of person who would raise his finger to help someone and even if he did, Naruto just didn't want to have anything with the Uchiha. Arriving at his apartment, he greeted Ace and went straight to bed, seeing that he was very tired.

* * *

**---The next day---**

The next day, Naruto woke up with a knock on the door. Usually the blond would curse the heavens for someone waking him up before time. However, seeing as he was about to wake up anyway, he went to the front door and opened. "Good morning Naruto-kun, I was hoping you'd like some breakfast" – Asked Kurenai as she smiled. Naruto, however, was completely lost at the sight before him. The sun was just rising and the sun was beginning to illuminate Konoha and a few of the sun's beams happened to be illuminating Kurenai's black hair and her smile was just an addiction to the whole scene. Kurenai looked at the blond, wondering what got into him to stare at her like that, however she realized the look of astonishment in his face. "You look even more beautiful than ever Kurenai-chan. The morning sunlight just happens to enlighten you in a way that only Kami could send to his angels" – Said Naruto, making Kurenai look at the blond with heart in her eyes.

She knew Naruto always had his way with words, but up to now he never said something so beautiful and Kurenai was just dumbstruck. Here she was staring at one of Konoha's deadliest shinobi, killer of S ranked shinobi, reciting poetic phrases like that. "Thanks Naruto-kun, may I come in?" – Asked Kurenai to which Naruto nodded and let the woman enter. Fixing the breakfast at his table, Kurenai remembered how much Naruto shows he loves her. When she turned to call him up, Naruto was already leaving the room with his Anbu uniform and his mask strapped on his waist. "Thanks for the breakfast Kurenai-chan" – Said Naruto as he sits on the table followed by Kurenai who watches her boyfriend fixing a sandwich and some milk. It was strange to her that a sixteen baring seventeen year old guy could do the things he does to her. Five years back, she wouldn't believe this could be true. Normally, a person of Naruto's age wouldn't have the maturity to handle a deep relationship as well as maintain his obligations as a shinobi. However, upon seeing the blond managing to show his love to her as well as becoming one hell of a shinobi in Anbu, Kurenai wondered how he could do all these stuff.

* * *

**---At the Hokage's office---**

Tsunade was seen doing her paperwork when a jounin entered her office panting and begging for air. After seeing the man, Tsunade wondered what could be so important that a jounin level shinobi entered her office in such a state. She remembered sending him to do some scouting on a village nearby, based on some rumors of Orochimaru's activities. Now seeing the jounin, Tsunade was prepared for the worst.

"Takato, calm down and report" – Said Tsunade to which said man breathed some air and slowed his heart rate. "Tsunade-sama, as per your permission, I went to a village nearby in order to investigate whether or not Orochimaru or his goons were doing some activities there. When I arrived, the village was deserted. As I walked around, I didn't find traces of any presence. However, as the sun set, I was able to feel what seemed to be a similar presence to the cursed seal of Orochimaru. When I went to investigate the source of it, it was safe to say that I was lucky to escape alive" – Said Takato, making Tsunade's eyes go wide at the man's last information.

When Tsunade inquired the man, she saw the sweat in Takato's face and heard him. "I managed to infiltrate a hidden base that happens to be similar to the base Yamato found in Otogakure. Once inside, I heard numerous screams, begging to stop the pain and release them. When I arrived, though, I managed to see the snake himself operating on five individuals. However, this time was different. Orochimaru, somehow, managed to apply the cursed seal level two directly. Maybe, he's hoping to update the cursed seal. Suddenly, Orochimaru's second in command Kabuto spotted my presence, leaving me no choice but to escape and come here" – Said Takato to which Tsunade nodded.

"Good job, Takato. Now that we managed to find another of Orochimaru's base, we can send an advanced team to take out their defenses and possibly do some advanced search. Rest up for a couple of days and then present here. We'll have a new class graduating next week so you'll be able to take on a team of genin that you requested to me a couple of times" – Said Tsunade to which Takato nodded in appreciation and left the office. Tsunade thought for a while and screamed for Shizune to call of Anbu team 5 to which Shizune acknowledged and sent the request to Yamato.

* * *

**---Inside Anbu HQ---**

Once inside HQ, Naruto was assisting Kakashi with his elemental rasengan. So far, Kakashi managed to improve the **raiton rasengan** a little bit, but it wasn't as complete as the rasenshuriken yet. Once the clones were dispelled, the real Kakashi and Naruto discussed about what they could do to complete the technique. The problem wasn't the chakra control, simply because Kakashi pretty mastered this part. The problem was how much chakra needed the right time. "Naruto, tell me how you do to go from the fuuton rasengan to the **rasenshuriken**?" – Asked Kakashi to which Naruto nodded. "After the fuuton rasengan is formed, the clone will slowly push more fuuton chakra to the technique, thus elongating the size of the shuriken.

Increasing the amount of chakra wasn't a foreign concept to Kakashi, just not very popular. In fact, he didn't know of a technique that needed an increase in chakra during the technique's performance. Looking at Naruto, Kakashi always wondered how the blond managed to complete the rasengan apart from the necessity of using clones. Of course, if the whole amount of chakra was used at once, the new rasengan would become unstable, thus very difficult to control. Summoning once gain, two bunshins, Kakashi told them to do as Naruto advised and the two set to it.

Immediately performing the **raiton rasengan**, the clone started pumping more chakra to the technique. As the electrical field surrounding the ball grew, Kakashi and Naruto's anticipation grew in response. Suddenly, bolts of electricity emerged from the spiral ball in the middle and ended a few inches from the ball from what appeared to be a wider electrical sphere. The clone wielding the technique saw a tree and decided to test it. When he slammed it, though, the results were impressing to say the least. The tree was non-existent and a gigantic field of electricity was formed in front of them, hitting pretty much anything inside the field just like the rasenshuriken, except the very effect of the two techniques. While Naruto's technique shredded everything, Kakashi's technique would electrocute.

"So Naruto, tell me what you think of my **Raiton Rasen Denkai (**Lightning Release: Spiral Electric Field Jutsu)?" – Said Kakashi as he fell on the ground, panting for air. Naruto was amazed by the technique and he voiced it to Kakashi before helping her get up and give the last soldier pill to Kakashi. Truth be told, taking too many soldier pills would damage the body in the long term so Kakashi only took the necessary amount so that he would recover his chakra capacity. "Very amazing, Kakashi-sensei; the name is fitting as well" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi smiled and was about to reply but Hawk and Bear appeared.

Hawk came to gather the rest of his team to a S ranked mission, however when he saw what happened to the training ground, he turned to look at Naruto and asked which technique did this. Naruto smiled and pointed to his sensei. "I and Naruto managed to complete the Yondaime's technique rasengan by adding the raiton element. The result is what you see before you" – Said Kakashi as he got up. Hawk and Bear looked at the destruction and sighed seeing that they got another demolition expert on their team.

"Well, our team received an S ranked mission. We are to present at the Hokage's office in fifteen minutes. Let's go" – Said Hawk before all four vanished and appeared inside the Hokage's office, thus making Shizune jump and through all documents to the air.

* * *

**---In Tsunade's office---**

After seeing the Anbu team arrive and Shizune drop all the paperwork she managed to complete in two days, Tsunade was pissed to say the least. However, just her angered look showed Shizune that she was in deep trouble. Therefore, in record time, the black haired woman gathered all the documents and left the room, leaving Tsunade and the Anbu. Taking some air, the Hokage eyed the Anbu team and issued their orders. "Anbu team 5, as of this morning, one of our jounins managed to locate a hidden base of Orochimaru" – Said Tsunade, before seeing all four of the team gulp and even a little bit of killing intent but managed to get control. "According to the jounin, the snake has been doing experiments with the Cursed Seal Level two and maybe Orochimaru is attempting to achieve a level three. We can't let he achieve this goal. Black Wolf can attest to how powerful the level two can be, since he battled Uchiha Sasuke in this level." – Said Tsunade as in authorizing Naruto to share his experience.

"Well, all of you know that the cursed seal grants the user a boost in power and speed. However, higher the level of the cursed seal, higher chance of Orochimaru reaching to the user's brain, thus corrupting the man's thinking. The cursed seal has a weakness, though. With boost in power and speed, also gains a boost of anger, thus being unstable. So, if we manage to dodge or evade the attacks, eventually he'll become furious and attack blindly" – Explained Naruto to which all nodded and turned to the Hokage. "Well, Hawk this is an S ranked mission. Your team is to find the hideout, take out as many defenses as you can and try capturing one of their experiments; try saving as much as possible before destroying the place. We cannot let him complete his experiments. In this scroll, contains the place's precise location and our jounin's report on the place. Dismissed" – Said Tsunade to which the team nodded and left towards the designated area.

Once on top of the Hokage's building, the team established the strategy and then charged towards their destination.


	14. Fight to the death

**Chapter 14 ****– Fight to the death**

Just after leaving the Gates, Naruto summoned a clone to inform Kurenai of his mission. After the clone was dismissed, the information came to the real Naruto and he acknowledged Kurenai's concern of his well-being. According to the memory, when the clone mentioned the snake's name, Kurenai flinched and a nervous face was plainly visible. The clone assured Kurenai that nothing would happen and that he would return to her soon enough. Whether or not, Naruto was positive he wouldn't face trouble was irrelevant, since he made a promise to return to Kurenai and no matter what changed in his life, a promise was a promise. That's why he felt inclined to go save Uchiha Sasuke and that's why he managed to keep that promise.

Now, charging towards the destination, Hawk was giving more precise description of the mission as well as complementing the jounin Takato's abilities, which earned some confusion to Naruto. Upon questioning about said abilities, Kakashi chose this opportunity to explain about Takato's clan to Naruto. "Chisoku Takato is the last member of what used to be one of the most talented clans in Konoha. All shinobis from this clan possessed an ability that allows them to multiply their running speed. The member's bones and body were better adjusted to high speeds, so members of said clan was positioned for specific kind of missions like document delivery or even espionage, since if they were caught, they could use their abilities to escape, hence what happened now. The Chisoku clan's abilities don't favor much towards battle, but in terms of completing a mission, they could be considered one of the best"- Explained Kakashi to which Naruto nodded, before asking the reason as to the clan falling apart.

Although said question was expected, none of the one presents wanted to answer, however seeing that it involved a certain sensei and hokage, Kakashi volunteered to explain. "When the Yondaime Hokage invented his prized technique called **Hiraishin **(Flying Thunder God Technique), the Chisoku clan wasn't rather 'happy' about it. At the time of its creation, they sort of blamed the Yondaime for copying their style and ruining the clan's pride. In case you don't know, with this technique, the Yondaime Hokage managed to reach impressive speeds in milliseconds, hence why he was called the Yellow Flash. Well, moving on, the Clan Heir at the time, threatened to leave Konoha if the Yondaime, only jounin at the time, confessed his act of copying the clan's technique. The Sandaime Hokage, at the time, wasn't pleased with the Clan's accusations, thus not acknowledging their request. After that, the clan abandoned Konoha, except for Takato's mother who didn't, because she had married a civilian in Konoha, so she chose to stay. A few months later, we discovered the entire clan was murdered by the Iwa forces who were lingering around Fire Country at the time" – Said Kakashi, earning another nod from the blond who dismissed the issue and returned to the task at hand.

"Ok, about the mission. According to Takato, Orochimaru's hideout is located within a few miles to the northeast. It's a possibility that since both Kabuto and Orochimaru saw Takato leaving, that they already left from fear of calling undesired attention. In any case, Tsunade-sama sent us in case Orochimaru wished to stay and continue his research. Should the hideout is still in sight, we are to eliminate as many targets as possible, search for researching materials in reference to the cursed seal for further analysis, before destroying the place" – Explained Hawk to which everyone nodded and proceeded towards the designated spot.

Upon arrival, the teams scrambled around the place as to not let anyone they are there. Since the cave was hidden by a thick forest, all Anbu members chose one tree in order to study the entrance before doing anything. Eventually, the coast was clear and Ace was told to sniff around in order to sense enemy's presence outside the cave. After a negative response from the wolf, the group appeared in front of the cave and proceeded with cautious. Whether or not, Orochimaru were expecting them, it wouldn't do good to simply walk inside and face the opponents head on. Once inside the cave, Kakashi's sharingan was activated so as to spot any chakra presences inside the vicinity. After saying that the coast was clear, The Anbu team ran swiftly inside the hideout in order to search for their primary objective, which was the research.

However, after a while of running, they found the hideout to be completely empty, no sign of enemies whatsoever, not even a single document or a single chemical substance was found. Sighing in frustration, Hawk dismissed the team and ordered all of them to leave the hideout. It seemed that Orochimaru did treasure his research and ran with it elsewhere. After leaving a couple of exploding tags inside the hideout, the Anbu team left the cave. Kakashi was in charge of the explosion, so he just focused some chakra for the detonation devise, before a huge explosion soon followed, destroying everything inside the hideout, if there was any. "Let's head back Team, it seems that the enemy had already escaped after all" – Said Hawk to which all his team nodded and prepared to leave, before Ace growled like never before.

"What's the matter Ace? Found something?" – Asked Black Wolf, though he wouldn't be too happy once he received the answer from his companion. "It seems that we're surrounded. I can't count all the scents, they are huge in numbers, I…I can't count them all" – Said Ace, making all of the team fall into a battle stance, just waiting for the enemy to appear, when a familiar voice appeared. "I was hoping Konoha would be foolish enough to send a team here to investigate. And since they sent a team of Anbu, that only means that I'll have excellent bodies to work on once you're dead" – Said Kabuto as his presence appeared, along with fifty cursed seal users behind him. "My master Orochimaru was nice enough to supply me with your bodies once you're all dead and I'm very grateful to him. Somehow, he knew Tsunade would be tempted to send someone else to investigate after that other jounin managed to escape with the information" – Said Kabuto to which Kakashi and Naruto stiffened and wondered why they have to encounter Kabuto so much on their lives.

It was bad enough that Orochimaru was going to pain in the ass, but his right hand proved to be more of an annoyance than the snake sannin. "Hawk-taichou, there are too many. What are we going to do?" – Asked Naruto, now a little fearful of the odds against him. The captain for his part was sweating bullets. He never faced the cursed seal before and now his team would be facing close to fifty wielders of the seal. "Escaping is not a solution at the moment, they have us surrounded. The best that we could do is engage in battle and hope that we manage to overcome them. At this point, our safety is our top priority, as captain of this mission, I'm changing our priority. We are to engage the enemy to kill, don't hesitate and if by chance, we manage to capture one for analysis, than it's a side bonus. Focus only on rendering them to sub consciousness" – Advised Hawk, earning a nod and a war cry from his team.

"Hawk, Dog and Bear, I have an idea for us to try taking out a fair number of them before we strike. It would be a co-op attack with all of us" – Called Naruto as his team joined in together as Naruto explained his plan. As Naruto explained, the rest were hearing intently to what appeared to be a well coordinated ninjutsu usage. After Naruto finished explaining, Hawk applauded the strategy and advised everyone to be ready. Seconds later, the army of cursed seal users attacked, thus giving Bear the signal to initiate the attack. **"Doton Tsuchi Kairou **(Earth Release: Earth Corridor Jutsu)"** – **Said Bear as he slammed his fists on the ground and instantly, earth began surrounding approximately 20 or so enemies inside, leaving only a narrow opening that would be served for the next attack. With phase one completed, Hawk and Dog began their series of hand seals for simultaneous **Katon Karyuu Endan **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu), being aimed at the hole created by Bear. While the attack was initiating Ace gathered fuuton chakra while Black Wolf did the hand seals for two **Fuuton Reppushou **(Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm Jutsu), aiming to merge together with the fire dragon missiles.

If one were to look from outside the earth corridor that now happened to be closed, it seemed that nothing was happening. However, seconds after the coordinated attacks, the earth corridor began to crumble, followed by a massive explosion, thus burning all of the enemies inside the earth corridor into just ashes. Upon seeing the result of what appeared to be plain futile, Kabuto groaned in annoyance from seeing close to half of his troops getting killed by three jutsus alone. Whether or not, Kabuto was impressed with the result, he knew this weren't amateurs and considered joining the battle to ensure their deaths. Back to Konoha Anbu team, it was pointless to say that they were visibly impressed. The theory was attainable, sure; but to see it come to fruition so perfectly like that it amazed the entire group. "Reminds me yet again how you come up with these stuff Black Wolf, because I stopped trying to figure out" – Murmured Hawk to which Bear and Dog slowly nodded and they managed to hear Naruto grinning.

"I just reminded of this pattern attack on a mission a while ago. We managed to take out maybe half of their numbers, but they still outnumber us" – Stated Naruto to which Hawk nodded, before an idea came to mind. Seeing that it was Naruto who managed to devise their battle strategy, why not let him take the leading of the mission. "So, Black Wolf what next?" – Asked Hawk, earning a look from Black Wolf in confusion. "What do you mean Hawk-taichou?" – Asked Naruto, though he knew he wouldn't like what his captain was about to say. "Since you devised our attack strategy, you get to lead us to victory against these foes. Now, what should we do next?" – Asked Hawk. However, Naruto was lenient to proceed and truth be told, he was expecting Naruto to readily agree and begin the assault. But Naruto was in fact fearful for some reason. "Hawk-taichou, I prefer the humility of being ordered. Besides, all three of you have twice as experience as I do, why me?" – Asked Naruto to which Kakashi chose to step up and convince his student.

"Black Wolf, try remembering that I and Itachi were Anbu captains much younger than you are right now. While you're right that we have more experience, you were the one able to reduce their forces to half their numbers. I feel you're ready for this" – Explained Dog to which Naruto looked at his sensei for a moment and wondered about whether or not he would be able to lead a squad of Anbu operatives. After that, he turned to his enemies and saw that the rest of them were already with the second level cursed seal activated. "Do I have all your support for this?" – Asked Naruto, without stopping to eye their opponents, before he sensed three hands on his shoulders and a paw scratching his legs. "Okay, then, here is the plan. Dog, you'll face Kabuto in battle, he doesn't seem so happy and he'll join in the next attack, so focus only on him" – Initiated Naruto, earning a nod from Kakashi who vanished and appeared right in front of Kabuto and both of them vanished, leaving three Anbu and a wolf against the cursed seal army.

"We four will take them out, but we'll do so within a defensive position. The cursed seal affects their mind and make them go ballistic, the only way to beat them is to defend and then attack when they are vulnerable. Me and Ace will supply a wind resistance around us, Bear and Hawk will use the opportunity and strike as much enemies as possible. Ace, we'll have to use a little bit of chakra to hold their attacks for as long as Hawk and Bear needs to. After that, we can turn our defensive wind into an offensive one and hopefully deal with them" – Explained Naruto to which Ace nodded and awaited for the attack that was sure to follow.

* * *

**---With Kakashi---**

"I can see you went back to Anbu, Kakashi-san. Actually, I'm happy that the black masked Anbu sent you here. I was hoping to kill you once and for all. I have to tell you, Orochimaru wasn't pleasant upon losing the sharingan to Naruto-kun. He'll be dealt with soon enough" – Said Kabuto, but frowned once he saw Kakashi laughing and he admitted something was entirely wrong here. Normally, Naruto's treat alone was enough to unnerve him. "I admitted I was getting somewhat sloppy after I retired from Anbu. You couldn't possibly hope to beat me nor can't you beat Naruto. He managed to fight Sasuke's cursed seal level two and he was victorious. Also, I was hoping you could tell Orochimaru to go to hell, but I guess you had a long live so far, Kabuto. I'm sorry to say that your death is today" – Said Kakashi as he activated his sharingan and suddenly Kabuto was trapped within a powerful genjutsu called **Magen Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu **(Demonic Illusion – Hell Fire Technique).

Suddenly, Kabuto was facing the depths of hell as a volcano temperature fire surrounded his body. Normally, genjutsu only affected the opponent's mind, thus sending false information to the enemy's brain. However, this one was quite different and Kabuto remembered how Sasuke used to do the same technique just by looking with his sharingan. However, Kabuto prided himself of his excellent chakra control so he was able to disrupt the genjutsu, before eyeing Kakashi holding a chidori on his right hand. "Took you quite a while to disrupt that genjutsu, Kabuto-san; I was really considering killing you already while you're fighting the genjutsu, but with your little cell regeneration ability, I have to deliver a killing blow. Let's go" – Said Kakashi before he vanished from sight and hit the chidori right on Kabuto's right shoulder, thus earning a scream from the man, before Kakashi kicked him in the gut and sent him flying.

When Kabuto got up and let his ability do its thing, he was wondering what happened to Kakashi suddenly becoming stronger and faster like that. He couldn't even see or sense the silver haired man moving and approaching him, except when his raiton technique already pierced his shoulder. "I don't intend to leave you be Kabuto-san, I'm just beginning. This is for everything you and Orochimaru caused to Konoha. You're in for quite a show, let's continue" – Said Kakashi before he began a series of hand seals for **Raiton Ikazuchi no Yari **(Lightning Release: Thunder Spear Jutsu). Suddenly, two thunder spears shot at Kabuto who narrowly managed to dodge and used his momentum to attack Kakashi with his chakra scalpel. When Kabuto was about to cut Kakashi's muscles, Kakashi just caught Kabuto's wrist, thus immobilizing the man, obliging him to stop the flow of chakra through his hands. "Do you really think you can cheat the sharingan from seeing your every movement, Kabuto-san" – Said Kakashi as he twisted Kabuto's hands and threw him to the ground with great force.

Before Kabuto could even acknowledge what happened, a kunai suddenly appeared right in front of his eyes, but Kakashi missed on purpose, just cutting a piece of Kabuto's ear. Kabuto sometimes prided himself of not cowering even after seeing Orochimaru's glare at him; however when Kakashi fixed his sharingan eye straight at him, Kabuto was trembling. Not only the eye, but Kabuto was now experiencing the reason why copy-cat ninja Kakashi was so feared in the past. This Kakashi was different; he was stronger, faster and ruthless. "I seem to reach the position where I'm satisfied. Seeing you tremble in fear showed me that you are nothing but a coward who hides under Orochimaru's skirt. Without him, you're nothing. Now, I will kill you and send a message to Orochimaru" – Said Kakashi before throwing Kabuto to the nearest tree and pinned him with his ninjato.

"Until now, the only technique that managed to inflict enough damage on your body was Naruto's rasengan. So, it's only fair that the next attack is even stronger than the normal rasengan. This technique is similar to the one Naruto used to defeat Sasuke; the only difference is the element. See you in the afterlife" – Said Kakashi as a clone suddenly appeared and together they initiated the **Raiton Rasen Daikai **(Lightning Release: Spiral Electrical Field Jutsu). Kabuto couldn't do nothing but observe as the immense electric field surrounded the rasengan and wondered how Naruto's technique was.

"If you're wondering about Naruto's jutsu, bare in mind that his technique is far superior to mine, while mine shock your entire body to cellular level, Naruto's damage can shred every cell within your body. Actually, if it weren't for the cursed seal, Sasuke would've been killed instantly. Good bye Kabuto-san" – Said Kakashi before he slammed his rasengan at Kabuto and watched impassively as Kabuto tried with effort to scream, but he couldn't. The electricity that now ran throughout his body was enough to fry every inner organ, so vocal chords were already destroyed by now. After a while, the electrical field was still activated and Kabuto was, surprisingly, still alive, but barely. Kakashi figured that his healing ability was doing its best to heal, but all of it was in vain.

After a while, Kabuto's body fell on the ground, all burned. His eye sockets were all white and no vital sign, whatsoever, remained. _Man, I even forgot that I could be like this when I was angry. Better not let this happen again, if Kabuto managed to use this to his advantage, I'd have trouble in fighting. I better check on Naruto and the team to see how they're fairing_ – Thought Kakashi as he vanished and appeared at the battlefield, only to lift his eyebrows at what he saw.

* * *

**---In Konoha---**

Back in Konoha, the only word one could describe was peace: People walking around, talking with friends; kids playing at the park with their families and shinobis training at the training fields. However inside a restaurant, three ladies were drinking some tea and discussing about a certain person. Kurenai and Anko just watched as Yuugao, now wearing the standard jounin uniform, finished to drink her tea. "Tell me Yuugao-chan, what's the matter? Why did you abandon everything?" – Asked Kurenai to which Yuugao landed her cup at the table and looked at her friend.

During her week off, Yuugao was able to meditate on the events that happened with her life. Hayate's betrayal; her fawning over Kurenai's boyfriend Naruto; her decision to abandon Anbu and return to being a normal jounin; she went through all these facts and wondered why all these happened to her. Since she could remember, Yuugao always thought of her was a warrior. Daughter of a samurai clan, she never focused so much on other topics aside from the shinobi world. She remembered meeting Hayate on her junior years in Anbu and how he changed her thinking, as well as showing her how it was to be loved by someone for the first time, outside her family. When he betrayed her, at first she wondered what animal possessed him to change so much and actually blamed herself for not seeing it sooner.

However, after meditating a bit, she became aware that it wasn't her fault and that it was Hayate who changed drastically. Yuugao once smiled upon realizing that the only bond they had with the sick jounin was boyfriend and girlfriend. So, apart from the heartache, Yuugao acknowledged now other possibilities in life. Now, back at the dango shop, Yuugao looked at her two friends and explained it to them.

"After everything that happened in my life, I felt like I needed some time off to wonder. Hayate's doing was like a kunai stabbed throw my heart and then seeing Naruto with second intentions was even worse, cause not only I was doing the same thing as Hayate did, but also I was hurting your heart Kurenai-chan. I chose to leave, because I felt like a chapter of my life ended. I no longer wished to go to work and fight alongside my Anbu team, I no longer wished to focus only on using a mask and not being able to walk freely with fear of people discovering my identity. I see couples enjoying themselves and I wondered if there is someone out there for me. For this moment on, you're seeing a new Yuugao"

Kurenai and Anko couldn't help but smile at their friend. Her face was glowing with relief and both of them could see that the weight that she was carrying now doesn't exist anymore. "You look happy Yuugao-chan. I'm glad to see you like this, it suits you, you know. Don't worry, you'll find someone, that's a promise. And just like I learned from Naruto-kun, a promise is a promise" – Said Kurenai to which Yuugao and Anko nodded and drank once again their tea.

* * *

**---With Naruto and co---**

While Kakashi's battle was going on, Naruto's plan proved to be successful. He and Ace did a coordinated wind shield defense, enabling Hawk and Bear to attack them, landing the killing blow within their necks. They've already managed to take out ten more of the enemy's numbers, but at the cost of high chakra usage. Since Ace didn't have as much chakra as Naruto, the blond supplied the extra force to equal the wind shield, however he saw that Hawk and Bear wasn't fairing very well either. Because of the wind around them, both had to use chakra to force their movements and attack the enemies with their swords.

Now, all that left was approximately eight of them but Naruto was the only one with chakra left to fight and he was worried as hell. He couldn't let his partners take the next attack, since they wouldn't have chakra to defend themselves. Stamina was an issue as well, so Naruto summoned three kage bunshins and took them to safety before looking at his eight opponents. Even though Naruto had plenty of chakra to use, he was beginning to sweat from lack of stamina, so he needed to be careful. The enemy wasn't so smart and that was an advantage, however their numbers supplied them with the advantage and Naruto was alone to fight.

"_Lone Wolf…" _– Thought Naruto. It was a bit ironic that he finds himself alone fighting a group of enemies. He didn't need to worry about others; any longer and now his training would come to fruition once more.

**Flashback on**

_Inside Anbu training ground, Naruto was creating his next genjutsu attack followed by kenjutsu. He needed a genjutsu attack that would affect an entire group of enemies, instead of one at a time. However, he couldn't think of how to expand the __**Heki Shuukai no Jutsu **__(False Surroundings Technique), thus being able to affect more than one. That being said, he went to the library and searched for area genjutsus. Naruto acknowledged that affecting the entire area instead of focusing on the enemies, would be better and the risk of not working would diminish. Naruto remembered the genjutsu on the time of the Sand-Sound invasion that happened to affect the entire arena and wondered how such a feat was possible._

_According to a book he took, in order to affect an entire area, Naruto would have to expand his point of focus and spread the chakra along the area which will be affected by the genjutsu. The book also had some jutsus to teach, but so far neither of them had the desired affect. What Naruto was looking for, was something to mess the enemy's perception of their surroundings, kind like walk right into a tree without realizing it or attack something that wasn't even there in the first place. After almost giving up, Naruto looked at one interesting one and studied. The jutsu was fairly easy to do, since he had knowledge of raiton element._

**Flashback off**

Upon looking at his opponents once more, Naruto initiated the long series of hand seals for the genjutsu he learned. The cursed seal users, though, attacked him once again, however by the time, they began moving, Naruto finished the hand seals and screamed. "**Magen Nakaru Arashi **(Demonic Illusion Hell Storm Jutsu)"** – **Said Naruto as he expanded his chakra to catch the whole field, thus trapping every enemy inside. The army suddenly stopped and tried dodging the incoming torrential lightning bolts from the sky. The sky was black and the thunderbolts were destroying the entire field, halting the advance of the cursed seal users. They didn't know what was happening and by now, the cursed seal already reverted back. Naruto used this advantage and attacked all of them individually just like Hawk and Bear did, right in the neck.

This was the scene Kakashi saw upon arriving. He saw the lightning bolts tormenting the forest and Black Wolf killing everyone and no sign of the rest. His sharingan alerted him of genjutsu usage and he wondered if Naruto was the creator of this wide-area genjutsu. He saw Naruto killing everyone, but one girl, just knocking her off instead. After dispelling the genjutsu, Naruto fell on the ground, panting from using so much chakra for this technique. Seeing this, Kakashi ran to his student to see if he was okay to which Naruto nodded and slowly got up. "I'm ok so as the team" – Said Naruto before three kage bunshins appeared, bringing his team. Kakashi nodded and gave Naruto a chakra pill to return to Konoha.

When the team gathered again, Kakashi talked about him killing Kabuto and Naruto told about his new genjutsu attack and him only knocking one of them out to bring to Konoha for analysis. "Great work, Black Wolf. Now, we'll rest for a bit before retuning to Konoha. Dog, please send a message to Tsunade-sama explaining about what happened and tell her that we'd be arriving shortly" – Ordered Hawk to which Kakashi nodded and took out a scroll before writing a report to the Hokage. After finishing, he summoned Pakkun and told him to give this to the Hokage to which said dog nodded and left the premises.

With Black Wolf resting near a tree, he was being studied by his peers. Kakashi was visibly impressed with Naruto's performance on missions and was glad that he chose to come back to Anbu duty. It's been awhile since he fought seriously and with his dog mask, he didn't have to worry about being seen by others. Hawk and Bear was also impressed with Naruto's plan of defense. However, both of them cursed their lack of chakra compared to Naruto. When Hawk said this out loud, Kakashi began laughing like crazy from remembering a certain Uchiha complaining about the same thing. "What's so funny senpai?" – Asked Bear to which Hatake Kakashi looked at him. "Oh it's nothing; I just remembered Uchiha Sasuke complaining about not having as much chakra as Naruto a while ago" – Said Kakashi. Little did they know, though, that a certain fox felt tempted to text Naruto once again while he was asleep.

* * *

**---Inside his mindscape---**

Once again Naruto was standing in front of Kyuubi's cage. "Why you interrupted my sleep Kyuubi? - Asked Naruto, before the fox laughed a bit before speaking. **"I believe I was clear that I would do this for time to time. First challenge was Zabuza, now I'll search your mind for an enemy for you to beat and I also will set the scenery….Huh, let's see. The first challenge was a suiton kenjutsu specialist, so Kisame would be the same challenge. I'm not in the mood of settling you against an enemy, this time you'll be facing an allied. I happen to know for a fact that Konoha produces some fine shinobi. So, how about this one"** – Said Kyuubi as a person began materializing in front of the blond.

When the image appeared, though, Naruto could say he was shocked. There in front of him with his arms crossed, was his Anbu commander Yamato. However, something was amiss here. "Why him?" – Asked Naruto to which Kyuubi laughed a bit and responded. **"I know for a fact that you'll never get to fight a wood user, simply because he's the only one. However, Yamato's abilities revolve around doton and suiton as well as the fact that he is far superior to you in fighting skills. I won't be channeling my chakra to him, this time, seeing that your state of mind is a little bit affected from your fighting earlier. Being that said, let's chose the scenery." – **Thought Kyuubi before the scenery changed and they returned to the place where Naruto first learned about wind manipulation.

In the real world, all of them felt Naruto's chakra being used and turned to see what was happening. Kakashi sighed and decided to explain. "The fox is once again testing him" – Said Dog, earning surprised looks from Bear and Hawk. "What do you mean testing him?" – Asked Bear.

"Kyuubi is a proud demon, so he constantly challenges Naruto on a battle. What he does is take an enemy from Naruto's memory and impersonate said person and his abilities. According to Naruto, the demon does this in order to improve Naruto's fighting skills and usage of his techniques. It's open for us to see if we so wish. We just have to touch his shoulder and we, instantly, enter Naruto's mindscape" – Said Kakashi before seeing Hawk and Bear actually wanting to do it, but both felt hesitant to do so, from fear of seeing the beast. However, they wished to see what was going on, so all three of them went and asked Ace to guard them. When they touched Naruto's body, immediately, they appeared inside the training field. "**Huh, it seems we have audience yet again"** – Said Kyuubi, gaining the attention of the three Anbus.

Kakashi was fine, since he already saw the fox the first time, but Hawk and Bear were trembling like crazy. "Don't worry about the fox, he won't do anything to either of you" – Said Naruto, not even bothering to turn, thus remaining to eye Yamato. "Wait, why Naruto is fighting our commander?" – Asked Bear, after being able to maintaining a calm behavior. "**I happened to set him up against Yamato, so that Naruto can experience fighting. First one was Momochi Zabuza and now it's Yamato's turn" – **Said Kyuubi, before issuing Yamato to begin. **"Mokuton Daijurin no Jutsu **(Wood Release: Great Forest Jutsu)". Instantly, Yamato's arm transformed into a thick log which upon attack, begin splitting into sharp edges and attacked Naruto, who in turn made some seals for **Fuuton Shippuu no Tate **(Wind Release: Hurricane Shield Jutsu).

After Naruto blocked the attack, Yamato took his sword and attacked Naruto who in turn used his **Heki Shuukkai **and dodged the attack in time. Seeing the genjutsu immediately, Yamato dispelled it and attacked Naruto one more time who took his and the kenjutsu battle began. After a while of sword slashing, Yamato used his foot and landed one heavy kick on Naruto's chest, thus sending him flying towards the water. Using the momentum of the flying, Naruto flipped and landed on top of the water, before seeing Yamato charging against him fast. Making some hand seals for **Suiton Mizu Kamikiri **(Water Release: Water Cutter Jutsu) and sending the attack straightforward to meet Yamato.

Being an experienced fighter, Yamato saw the jutsu initiating and made a **moku bunshin** to take the attack and punched Naruto with great force on the face. "**When I said I wouldn't channel my chakra to him, I didn't say I wouldn't use my experience in fighting and control him to anticipate your movements Naruto. You have to be faster than he is to overcome him" – **Said Kyuubi to which Naruto mumbled something about stupid foxes and got up. Making some hand seals and molding his chakra, suddenly Naruto created what looked to be a storm above. Even if Yamato knew it was a genjutsu, he needed a lot more control over his chakra to disrupt this level of technique, giving Naruto enough time to channel chakra to his wrist and landing a straight hit on Yamato's face, this time sending him flying.

Meanwhile, Naruto's team were discussing about the battle. "Yamato is more inclined to close combat, so it's only logical that he prefers taijutsu over ninjutsu. Naruto is the opposite, though his close combat skills are good. Also, this fight will prolong forever, since in order to win this, one have to land a incapacitate blow. Chakra in infinite in this place" – Said Kakashi to which Hawk continued. "Not to mention that Yamato is our top commander, so Naruto is, of course, having trouble to beat him" – Said Hawk.

Back to the fight, Naruto and Yamato eyed each other once more, before Yamato charged once again, this time making hand seals. **Suiton Hahonryuu **(Water Release: Destruction Torrent Jutsu). Naruto remembered the jutsu he used to merge with Yamato's technique, so he figured that together they would cancel each other. Summoning a shadow clone, Naruto performed his **fuuton rasengan **and attacked Yamato's attack, managing to cancel Yamato's attack and appearing a water hurricane in the middle of the field. **"Quite a memory you have Naruto, well, let's step things up a bit"** – Said Kyuubi before Yamato began making hand seals for **Doton Doryuudan no Jutsu **(Earth Release: Mud Dragon Projectiles Jutsu).

The speed in which the mud projectiles were approaching was amazing and Naruto had no choice but to use his hurricane shield once again. However as the projectiles hit the hurricane, one of them managed to piss and hit Naruto right in the chest, sending him flying to a tree and hitting dead on. **"Huh, it seems you're not ready to overcome yourself yet Naruto" **– Said Kyuubi as he dismissed Yamato, making Naruto look at the fox in question and pure confusion. "What do you mean overcome myself? I was fighting Yamato not me" – Shouted Naruto, but Kakashi chose to complete. "Although Yamato was your opponent, he was already aware of what you could do, Naruto. I could be wrong, but since Kyuubi was controlling him, the fox has all data of your attacks and how to break them. This training was for you to acknowledge this" – Said Kakashi to which Kyuubi nodded and completed.

"**The only time you managed to hit Yamato was because you used an attack that up to now you hadn't used it yet, hence why he or rather I was taken by surprise. You did become strong Naruto, but you happened to focus more on ninjutsu and genjutsu, but not so much on close combat skills. Even now, your punch was only strong because you used chakra to power it up" **- Said Kyuubi to which Naruto nodded and wondered why the hell Kyuubi was behaving like a teacher. "Well, it seems we need to practice a bit more, isn't it Naruto?" – Asked Kakashi as he helped his student to stand up.

Just before Naruto was about to reply, all of them were expelled from inside his mindscape and appeared in the outside world. A few minutes later, the group charged back to Konoha, before reading Tsunade's message. According to the woman, even though the hideout was already empty, the mission was a success, seeing that not only Kabuto was killed, but also they managed to send one of the affected for analysis. Kakashi, however, saw that Naruto wasn't so thrilled to lose Kyuubi's challenge, so he slowed down a bit and asked about it.

"It's been some time since someone kicked my ass sensei, I'm just coming in terms with it" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi nodded and explained it to his student. "It's not always a good thing to never lose. No matter how humble you are, you'll end up being arrogant about your abilities and underestimate the opponent. Ever since you brought Sasuke, you've never faced someone you couldn't beat. Sometimes, you need to lose in order to grow as a shinobi. When we come back, we'll train more your stamina and taijutsu. We'll search for a style that suits your fighting skills" – Said Kakashi to which Naruto looked at him for a while, before nodding. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei"

* * *

**---In Konoha---**

Once the team returned to Konoha, they presented in front of Tsunade for advanced debriefing. Apart from the mission outcome, Tsunade managed to hear the fighting and was glad that Orochimaru's henchman Kabuto was finally dead. Tsunade fought the guy once and was ashamed to say she needed Naruto to help her out at the time. Course, at the time, she still suffered from hemophobia and that damn snake happen to throw blood right at her face at the time. Without further a due, Tsunade dismissed the Anbu team and returned to her duties.

After leaving Tsunade's office, the Anbu team scattered in separate ways since their job was done for the day. Kakashi, Hawk and Bear went to their homes, but Naruto had one last stop before heading home. He made a promise to come back to his lover and he would kill himself before failing what he promised. As he jumped through buildings, he noticed the sun was a few hours away from setting down and remembered the time when he would just sit on top of Yondaime's head at the Hokage Monument and just watch the sun setting and Konoha turning on their lights. Seeing this, he smiled as an idea popped in his head. After arriving, he knocked the door and waited patiently as he heard footsteps coming for the door. As soon as the door was opened, Naruto and Kurenai faced each other for a while, before the mask was off and they were already kissing each other.

"I'm back my hime, just like I promised" – Said Naruto to which Kurenai smiled and hugged him fiercely. "Thank kami, I was worried about you. Every time, Orochimaru decides to appear, something bad happens. How did it go?" – Asked Kurenai to which Naruto explained everything from Kakashi landing a killing blow to Kabuto and Naruto's team taking out an army of cursed seal users. However, Kurenai noticed Naruto's light down look and wondered what happened. Upon asking, Naruto explained that he lost the battle Kyuubi set up. Naruto explained that he was set up against the Anbu commander and that no matter what attacks he used, Yamato would dodge the attacks and attack Naruto when he least expected. Naruto also told Kurenai about Kyuubi and Kakashi's lesson to him which consisted of him not being able to overcome himself in battle. After hearing this, Kurenai understood her lover's feeling down. Not losing for a while, tend to increase the ninja's sense of invincibility and that could be fatal. "You understand that what they are saying is right don't you?" – Asked Kurenai, now being serious for a moment.

"I do. I never thought that arrogance could be so difficult to fight. Kakashi-sensei told me that even the most humble shinobis could grow to be arrogant in their abilities and he was right. Until now, I didn't find an opponent I couldn't beat and that boosted my over-confidence into believing that my fighting skills were enough to overcome opponents. Also, I'm ashamed to say that I focused more on genjutsu and ninjutsu, than taijutsu/kenjutsu. Tomorrow, Kakashi-sensei and I will train taijutsu and hope to improve my taijutsu style" – Said Naruto to which Kurenai nodded. "Well, at least you learned this the easy way. Imagine you learning this fighting someone for real" – Said Kurenai to which Naruto nodded, but he was still looking down which meant that although realization was upon him, didn't mean he liked it. Kurenai, then, lifted his chin so that he would look at her. "Hey, don't be like this. You have potential to become even greater than Kakashi or anyone of us. Picture like this, you already know what needs to be changed. Chakra wise, you're as experienced as a sannin, but you just need to improve your taijutsu. Now, give me a kiss, I missed you." – Said Kurenai to which Naruto smiled and did just that.

However, what first started with a kiss, now the couple begin making out. Hands were massaging each other's body. Naruto's hands were caressing Kurenai's soft hair with one and using the other one to caress her soft skin. Kurenai, on the other hand, was using her to feel Naruto's muscles and safe to say, she adored feeling those rip muscles. She could only tempt to imagine once Naruto focus more on physical workout. Just the thought alone already turned her on and now that they initiated the path there was no turning back. Positioning to take Naruto's vest off, she ended up giving said indication to Naruto who in turn smiled and gladly took his vest off, showing to Kurenai his muscled chest. Said girl didn't waste time and began massaging Naruto's chest with her bare hands, before begin using her tongue to have a taste.

While she was doing this, Naruto positioned to take Kurenai's top off, which she accepted eagerly and exposed her magnificent breasts. Naruto didn't waste time and began sucking it, earning a moan in ecstasy from Kurenai. Said woman, in turn, grabbed his hair with intensity and began massaging it while Naruto used his tongue to lick her nipples hard. By this time, the hormones already took charge and the couple was only driven by pure lust for one another. Kurenai just loved how Naruto would play with her chests by using his tongue with one breast and using both hands to massage her tits, making her moan for his name and begging for more. Acknowledging the request, Naruto's tongue went downstairs slowly, licking Kurenai's stomach and reaching her private area or so he would, if her panties weren't in the way. It was only after Kurenai screamed for him to rip it off and continue that he eagerly yanked it with force and stuck his tongue inside Kurenai's inner walls. The scream that followed was enough to make every man go crazy. Kurenai screamed for Naruto to continue nonstop and she grabbed his hair, forcing him to go even deeper. After a while, Kurenai was already biting her lower lip from not screaming Naruto's name, before her body began trembling. "Oh my god, keep it going Naruto-kun, I'm cumming oh my god, this is amazing" – Shouted Kurenai as he inner walls exploded.

"Hearing you moan makes me go crazy Kurenai-hime" – Whispered Naruto close to her ear, before he was tackled and instantly his pants were off. Kurenai didn't waste time and put Naruto's cock inside her mouth. It was her time now to make him cum. After hearing Naruto moan, Kurenai increased the pace until Naruto's body began trembling and he came right inside her mouth. "Well, now we're even right Naruto-kun" – Said Kurenai as she played a bit with his cock, but was surprised when it got hard out of a sudden. "What next, then, hime?" – Asked Naruto, though with a hint to which Kurenai smiled and placed Naruto's cock inside her. "You already know the answer to the question Naruto-kun, ahhh" – Moaned Kurenai as Naruto became the insertion movement. Kurenai kneeled on her bed for Naruto to position himself behind her and once again positioned his cock inside her. As the movement proceeded, Kurenai was feeling her inner walls being filled completely and she squeezed her sheets so fiercely with her hands, indicating how much she was enjoying this.

It wasn't long until Naruto flipped Kurenai and she was now on top of him, going up and down on his member. "Oh god, hime, I'm about to cum, oh god" – Shouted Naruto and Kurenai screamed the same thing which indicated that both would cum the same time, a feat that rarely happened. When the couple lied down to rest, the bed was all wet from the sex and both laughed for a while, before Naruto remembered his idea. "Kurenai-hime, I want to take you to a place, please come with me" – Said Naruto to which Kurenai smiled and went to change, but her curiosity was too much. She asked where it was, but Naruto said it was a surprise, so she accepted and got changed. After they were done putting on some clothes, Naruto shunshined with her and appeared right on top of Yondaime's head, right as the sun was setting.

Upon arriving, Kurenai noticed the sight before them and her eyes widen instantly. This was the most amazing view of the sun she ever got. When she looked to her boyfriend, he was already sited on top of the Yondaime's head and ushering her to join him. "Naruto-kun, this place is wonderful. How did you find this?" – Asked Kurenai to which Naruto explained that he used to come here every time since he was a child and also explained that he always chose Yondaime's head to stay on to which Kurenai smiled, but instantly a suspicious thought came crushing like an earth jutsu. She remembered seeing the Yondaime when she was little and compared Naruto's face with. Apart from the whisker marks, the two were like clones. Kurenai chose to let go for a moment and just appreciate the view, but her curiosity forbid her to let this subject go. She would definitely ask someone later, maybe Kakashi can supply her with the answer.

* * *

**---The next day---**

The next day, at the ninja academy, the new graduates of this year were showing their hitai-ates to their friends, when Umino Iruka entered the place. "Alright everyone, I'm proud to say that you managed to graduate and are now genins. However, your path is now commencing. Your life as shinobi will depend upon the choices you make and the battles you face. No matter what happens, care the village symbol with pride and always look out for one another. You'll now be divided in teams of three under the command of a jounin who will be in charge of your training and will be performing missions with you" – Said Iruka as he initiated the team nominations. "……Team 6's jounin sensei is Uzuki Yuugao and Team 8 is Chisoku Takato. Well, good luck out there for all of you and I hope to see all of you rising in ranks. Now, you'll have an hour for lunch and then come back here to meet your jounin senseis" – Said Iruka, before the selected teams joined and went to lunch to get to know each other better.

(AN: **I didn't bother telling the names of the graduates, since only Yuugao and Takato's names will appear in the story)**


	15. Demon calling

**Chapter 15 – Demon calling**

Inside the Anbu HQ, Naruto and Kakashi were training taijutsu. It's been a couple of days since their mission against the cursed seal users and so far, no word on Orochimaru's response to his second-in-command getting killed by Kakashi. Right now, Kakashi was observing as Naruto was going through a sequence of advanced katas while supporting twenty pound weights in each limb. Kakashi was surprised with Naruto's ability as a quick learner, since the blond managed the Anbu advanced taijutsu style in just one day and now was learning to improve the power of the blows as well as its speed by using the weights. "One more time, finish up, stretching your leg over your shoulder height" – Taught Kakashi, before seeing Naruto kicking up high as drops of sweat fell freely from his body.

After that, Naruto pretty much fell on the ground, panting like crazy. "Wow, Kakashi-sensei, I never thought your training method was so severe. And here was I thinking Gai-sensei was a slave-driver" – Mumbled Naruto, earning laughter from his sensei who in turn, threw a bottle of water and a fresh towel for the blond to wipe the sweat and drink some liquid to replenish his breathing a little bit. "What are you talking about, Naruto? For your ninjutsu to come this far, you must have been more exhausted than this. As to Gai, why do you think he picked me as his ultimate rival? We do have a kin sense of what appropriate training means and by training until exhaustion appears is the best way to grow stronger" – Explained Kakashi, before seeing Naruto looking at him like he grew a second hand. Turned to think about it, not once after he entered Anbu, did he read his all time favorite book and Naruto wondered how different this Kakashi was from his lazy sensei.

"Well, let's do one last sequence and then finish up for today" – Said Kakashi to which Naruto nodded and got up, before beginning the punching and kicking sequence. While the training was going on, Naruto's team joined by Yamato, Shikamaru and Shino were watching the whole thing. "Doesn't Naruto get to rest anytime soon, he's been doing this for a good two hours?" – Asked Bear, earning a shrug in response from Hawk and Yamato, however Shino and Shikamaru were speechless. Both of them entered Anbu in order to become stronger, but seeing Naruto's unreal training was something they never seen before and Shikamaru was comparing Naruto to Lee and Gai's level of stamina. Yamato looked at the new recruits and smiled upon seeing that they were impressed with Naruto's training. Actually, he thought that Kakashi was being a bit too harsh on the blond's training. Yamato was told about Kyuubi's constant tests and that he was the last one to be used as Naruto's opponent. According to Kakashi, Naruto lost because he happened to focus his training more on ninjutsu and genjutsu, thus losing track of close contact abilities like taijutsu and kenjutsu.

Back to Naruto and Kakashi, they were both seated on the ground, talking about Naruto's improvement in taijutsu and that Naruto would advance to advanced kenjutsu, seeing that every Anbu must learn how to properly wield the ninjato. "Rest for a bit, Naruto; in an hour, we'll proceed to kenjutsu practice. While you're seated, use the time to ease the flow of your chakra, my sharingan detects instability in your chakra that needs to be fixed. Meditate and circulate your chakra slowly towards the chakra pathways. While you're doing this, I'll go to the library and take some books on Anbu advanced kenjutsu style" – Said Kakashi to which Naruto nodded and closed his eyes before remaining in solitude until Kakashi returned with the book.

* * *

**===With Kurenai===**

With little to nothing to do since her team wasn't under her charge anymore, Kurenai walked around Konoha for a while. Because of Shino undergoing Anbu duty, Kiba took upon himself to train hard to pass the jounin trials and Hinata followed him. The Hyuuga girl was with her father, learning advanced forms of the jyuuken and trying to reach the final stage of the byakugan. Even if the Hyuuga doujutsu didn't actually had stages, the Hyuuga ninja must learn how to use the byakugan for different purposes. Like, for instance, increase the eye's reach or be able to activate in only one eye, instead of both of them, thus saving as much chakra as possible. She walked for a while until she passed by the Yamanaka flower shop and decided to buy some flowers to make a new vase and place it by the window of her apartment.

Upon entering, though, Kurenai saw Ino behind the counter looking down and wondered why she was feeling sad. "Good day Ino-san, why are you so sad? How is Shikamaru doing?" – Asked Kurenai, before seeing the Yamanaka girl look even further down and made her wonder if perhaps the Nara heir did something to upset her. Upon asking, though, Ino told that she missed him. Ino and Kurenai talked about Shikamaru joining Anbu and having to train a lot in order to reach the members's level. Kurenai nodded, since she knew all about not being able to see Naruto because he was either training to death or being sent to a mission outside Konoha. However, her case was different since Naruto was already one year inside Anbu before they got together. "Say, Ino, let's go out for lunch you and me. You and I now share one thing in common and I'd love to teach you how to deal with the fact that your boyfriend is currently in Anbu" – Said Kurenai, earning a smile from Ino who accepted the invitation and both went to a sushi place right in front of the flower shop.

After both seated, Kurenai began explaining how Naruto, even though busy by either mission or training, would do everything he could to come visit for a while. Also, she told that he would sometimes sleep together with her. Ino, however, sighed explaining that Shikamaru was too lazy to be doing two things at the same time. Ino told that while on a mission, the lazy genius could come up with thousands way to proceed, but when It came to dating, he didn't know what to do. "Ino, I believe that as his girlfriend, you must talk to him about what you're feeling. Keeping up with Anbu is tough as hell and he'll need to know that you exist in his mind and heart as well" – Said Kurenai to which Ino nodded, but wasn't entirely convinced or rather was feeling nervous to speak about this subject with the lazy. "Kurenai-san, how can Naruto keep up with all this and still has time to do all the stuff he does to you? I mean, he has to split in two for that to happen" – Said Ino, before seeing Kurenai smile and telling her the answer.

"My boyfriend knows Kage Bunshin like no other ninja ever did. He usually leaves one inside the Anbu HQ and takes the time to come see me. Also, since Naruto's team often does a vast scouting mission within Konoha's walls so he picks the side that my apartment is located so he could come greet me from time to time. I'm sure that Shikamaru will find a way to make it up to you, Ino, he is very smart after all" – Said Kurenai to which Ino nodded and appreciate lunch and having this conversation. Kurenai nodded and both of them left with Ino returning to the flower shop and Kurenai returning to her apartment with a bouquet of red roses. _Naruto, I'll be expecting you tonight, I'll make a surprise dinner for him. _

* * *

**===Inside Anbu HQ===**

After 30 minutes, Kakashi returned with a pile of material, but most of it wasn't for Naruto. When he got Shino and Shikamaru's attention, he threw a few books to each of them and told them to stop goofing off and get some training done. Shino received material for his lightning manipulation and Shikamaru received elemental initiation book as well as exercises for chakra and stamina increase. "Even though I'm only training Naruto, doesn't mean I can't teach some stuff to you guys. Remember, although you are in Anbu now, you are chunnin in rank, thus both of you need to constantly improve your skills" – Said Kakashi before he returned to the center of the training ground to where Naruto was found meditating. Using his sharingan, Kakashi acknowledged that Naruto's flow of chakra was consistent and stable, hence showing that the blond was ready for more action. "Naruto, that's enough for meditation. Now, shall we proceed to kenjutsu practice? This time, you'll train with a much heavier sword as well as the already existing weights on your body. Now, get up and let's get a quick run with the advanced katas for this style.

Back to Shino and Shikamaru, both of them were hiding their faces behind the books as both of them were reading every piece of material Kakashi picked up for them. Shikamaru chose to learn about suiton manipulation, since his family's shadow manipulation was pretty much dealt with. His skills would only grow with time as his mind would be more sharpened, so his father told. Shino, for his part, was reading all about advanced raiton manipulation and he was enjoying every sentence of the book. Turning around and leaving, he said that he would see if there was an empty training ground for him to be able to set into practice everything he learned so far, while Shikamaru thought about using the same as Naruto, since the blond wasn't using the lagoon to practice. According to the book, for him to learn how to manipulate water, he would need to be in direct contact with it and focus on the water's properties.

Shikamaru smiled upon learning that the water's nature was peaceful on the surface, but powerful below it and that he held a certain similarity with this type of personality. Focusing on a single seal, Shikamaru closed his eyes and began to mold his chakra towards the water, in hopes of managing to complete the first exercise written in the book. Back to Naruto, he was swinging left, right, up and down and all the secondary directions, while adapting to the heavy sword on his hands. Kakashi taught him about how the sword must become like an extension of the ninja's body, meaning that Naruto needed to become familiarized with handling the sword, even if kenjutsu wasn't his style of fighting. "Naruto, bend your knees at all times, you can't stretch your legs during movement, your bones will be seriously damaged from the continuous strain you place them in. By flexing your knees, you'll have the necessary mobility for your movements, go again" – Said Kakashi earning a nod from Naruto who in turn, began, now, bending his knees and acknowledging the increase in speed and mobility.

With Shikamaru, he was focusing for quite some time, but just as the book said, elemental manipulation is one of the hardest ninja arts to learn, but once he learned everything, Shikamaru would be able to move water at will. Closing his eyes once again, this time, focusing more chakra towards the water, Shikamaru managed to set the lagoon on edge, by using his chakra to change the flow into an unstable one.

When nighttime reached, Naruto was finding hard to walk from his all-day training and turned to look at Shikamaru already able to manipulate water at will. Getting up, Naruto greeted Kakashi goodbye in hopes of seeing Kurenai tonight for some dinner. The blond was exhausted; however, he knew he couldn't simply walk to her house, hence why he used the last of his stamina to jump through the roofs, thus reaching his lover's house in a few minutes. Upon arrival, he knocked on the door a few times before Kurenai opened with a smile on her face, kissing him on the lips and ushering him to enter inside, saying that she made some dinner for him. Needless to say Naruto kissed Kurenai's foot in appreciation for some food. As the blond ate his blessed meal, he and Kurenai talked about Naruto's training.

After a while, Kurenai talked with Naruto about her talk with Ino and how much she missed Shikamaru, before Naruto said that the Nara was training hard to initiate suiton manipulation. Naruto found it strange that Shikamaru didn't leave Anbu HQ since the day he entered and he promised Kurenai to go talk to him tomorrow. After the light conversation between the couple, they ate dinner quietly, while each one looking at one another and smiling. Sometimes, words didn't express more than a look, after all.

Eventually, Naruto took the opportunity to curse Kakashi-sensei for almost killing him in training, earning laughter from his lover. Kurenai always wanted to know about Naruto's limit, but now she knew that only someone like Kakashi could make him get tired like this. After dinner, Kurenai invited Naruto to take a shower with her to which he gladly accepted and, then, both went inside the bathroom, naked. After the water drenched Naruto's muscle straining, he felt two soft hands caressing his body, before turning and kissing Kurenai deeply. No matter how much his body suffered from pain, Kurenai's hands would always manage to heal every muscle in his body, even if she didn't know how to perform medical ninjutsu.

"Your hands are so soft Kurenai-chan, I wish I could feel them forever" – Moaned Naruto as the coupled hugged. Kurenai for her part smiled and continued to rub her hands on her boyfriend's body, while confident that Naruto enjoyed that a lot. "Your muscles are so stressed up Naruto-kun. Let me see what I can do to ease the strain" – Whispered Kurenai close to his ear, earning a shiver in anticipation from Kurenai's sexy voice.

Grabbing the soak, Kurenai now began to smoothly pass it along Naruto's skin, while smiling at him. The woman loved to feel his body and by doing this, her mind would go wonders. Kurenai never imagined herself to be quite driven by her hormones like this, but she couldn't help it. Every time, she felt Naruto's body, she just wanted to get wild and lose all inhibitions with him. Moving her hands south, Naruto felt the immediate change in direction and wondered what her intentions were, when her hands suddenly grabbed it. Instantly, Kurenai whispered in his ear once again. "Naruto-kun, I don't know why I feel like this every time I pass my hands on your body, but this feeling right now is so damn good and I don't want it to stop"

Massaging her soft hair, Naruto kissed her passionately, making Kurenai's body shiver with anticipation. After the kiss, Naruto used his mouth and began sucking her neck while using his hands to massage her sexy body. Kurenai loved Naruto's lips going all over her body and when he would reach downstairs, Kurenai had to struggle so as to not lose her mind. As he went down, Kurenai was beginning to feel the tension go away and be replaced by her hormones. When Naruto reached the area between her thighs, Kurenai went crazy and her legs trembled. Instantly, she was pushed to the wall where Naruto pretty much licked her inner walls. Her resolve was getting weaker by the minute and she grabbed Naruto's hair with intensity while using her free hand to massage her breasts.

"I…want you inside Naruto, please I want you inside" – Moaned Kurenai to which Naruto complied and stick it in gently, while seeing Kurenai's face contorting in ecstasy. Her position didn't change. She was still attached to the wall and Naruto spread her legs a little bit and suspended her midair so as not to tire her legs and be able to continue the love making. After a while in said position, Kurenai motioned for Naruto to sit down while she would get on top of his member, with her back facing Naruto's face. After sticking it in, she bended her body and laid both hands on Naruto's chest before beginning the up and down movement.

It wasn't long until Naruto chose to do the movement with his waist, making Kurenai scream in pleasure. Because of Kurenai's submissive nature, someone strong and dominant like Naruto was perfect and truth be told, she felt like being in heaven right now. After some time, both couldn't hold much longer and had their respective orgasms, thus finishing their shower in style. Soon after leaving the shower, the couple went to bed and Kurenai fell asleep soon after resting her head on top of Naruto's chest, thus earning a smile from her lover.

* * *

**===Inside a cave close to Tea Country===**

Inside the Akatsuki's hideout, Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, watched the statue that was responsible for keeping the tailed beasts at bay. He was looking at the nine eyes of the statue, which represented the nine cages for the demons. As he looked, he noticed only a couple that was empty, meaning that only a few demons remained out in the open. Just as he was about to turn and walk away, a huge earthquake was upon the cave followed by a huge screaming coming out of the statue. Pein was at loss of what was occurring right now until he saw the eye that trapped the Sanbi and it was glowing.

Suddenly, out of the eye left a huge beam of light and the next second, the eye became empty once again. Needless to say that Pein was furious at the prospect of the bijuu being able to escape from the statue's grasp. He remembered that Sanbi was the only demon that wasn't extracted from a jinchuuriki and imagined if that was the reason as to why the statue couldn't contain its power. However, he needed to find the damn turtle one more time and that was unnerving to say the least. Closing his eyes in ways to calm down, Pein summoned Zetsu in set him in charge of finding the tailed beast's whereabouts.

* * *

**===With Naruto===**

Naruto and Kurenai was sound asleep on her bed. However inside his mindscape, Naruto was protecting his ears from the deafening screaming inside his head. "**It's the Sanbi. He's asking for help"**– Said Kyuubi to which Naruto questioned about the fact that the turtle was captured by Akatsuki. **"Maybe, he found a way to escape their grasp, but ended up using too much energy to do so. His voice is weak right now, we must track him." **- Said Kyuubi, but Naruto knew he couldn't just leave Konoha without a proper authorization by the Hokage. However Kyuubi tranquilized him by saying that they didn't need to hurry since Sanbi was good at hiding and nobody knew where he was right now.

Upon hearing this, Naruto nodded and fell into unconscious once more. Tomorrow morning, he would need to talk to Tsunade and Yamato about what have transpired tonight. Naruto feared that Akatsuki would be all over the three tailed beast by now and wondered how a huge turtle was able to hide, seeing that aren't deep lakes, apart from the sea or even the ocean.

The next day, he, Kurenai and his wolf companion were inside Tsunade's office, talking about what happened yesterday. Kurenai already knew since Naruto told her as soon as he woke up. Tsunade, though, was astonished with said news, but she knew that she couldn't send Naruto's team to reach the demon simply because they were Anbu and their top priority was to protect the village. Upon voicing her decision, Naruto nodded, since he expected as much. However, he told Tsunade about the fact that Sanbi managed to escape Akatsuki's grasp and maybe has information about the group.

"Naruto, you shouldn't trust a demon as much as you are right now. Maybe, it could be a trap from Akatsuki, we have to be careful here" – Said Tsunade, before seeing Naruto nodding in negative. "According to the fox, Sanbi used a language only known to demons and that Akatsuki couldn't possibly know said language. Nevertheless, I didn't say we should go there right away. The Sanbi is now hidden and won't appear until either I or another jinchuuriki appears near the designated place. I could, perhaps, go in two or three days and have a little chat with the turtle" – Explained Naruto to which Tsunade concurred.

"Well, ok then. You'll go, but I can't send your whole team. Kakashi and Kurenai will follow you in three days from now for you to be able to meet up with him. The reason as to why I'm not sending you alone is because you still didn't give me enough evidence to prove that this isn't any trap from Akatsuki to nail you and capture the Kyuubi" – Explained Tsunade to which Naruto acknowledged and concurred with the hokage's assessment since no one truly knew what Akatsuki was able to do in order to capture all of the nine tailed beasts. After Naruto and co. left, Tsunade was left alone to think as to how and why Sanbi escaped from their grasp. What he intended to do and why would he contact Kyuubi for? Those questions plagued Tsunade's mind constantly. The Sanbi was captured by Akatsuki a while ago by a member of the group called Deidara who in turn was killed by Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**===At Anbu HQ===**

After leaving the hokage, the group separated. Kurenai went to the Hyuuga compound in order to visit Hinata while Ace went to the Inuzuka compound to visit his pups. Naruto for his part went to work. Once inside, he found the usual training ground only that it wasn't empty anymore. Kakashi was there together with Shikamaru and Shino. Shikamaru was obviously attempting the Water Dragon technique while Shino was practicing a hand seals sequence. Going over to Kakashi, Naruto explained the events that followed, more precisely, about Sanbi's possible escape from Akatsuki's grasp and calling for Kyuubi to aid him. Kakashi heard about Tsunade's authorization for Naruto to go talk to the demon, being accompanied by both Kakashi and Kurenai in three days.

"Ok then, now seeing that we still have three days, let's continue your kenjutsu training, Naruto. Yesterday, you already got the hand of it so now the only thing you need to do is get accustomed to fighting at close range, instead of relying on ninjutsu most of the time. By learning taijutsu, you now can devise a perfect sequence of attacks that can be soon followed by either ninjutsu or genjutsu. Now, get to work, I'll come to see you in just a minute" – Said Kakashi, before he moved towards where Shikamaru was there attempting one of his first suiton techniques, the **Suiton Suijinheki **(Water Release: Water Barrier Jutsu).

Shino, for his time, finished the seals sequence and immediately a little thunder was created, but not so threatening as he wished it would be. "Naruto, could you help Shino for me, while I take care of Shikamaru?" – Asked Kakashi to which Naruto nodded and approached the Aburame, while asking which technique he was attempting to do to which Shino responded that he was trying the **Raiton Rakurai no Jutsu **(Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Jutsu).

Naruto saw Shino performing again and he noticed a few minor mistakes with the technique. "Shino, you're not being able to separate normal from lightning chakra. Focus, purely, on lightning chakra and also try using more chakra. The strength of the jutsu is measured by how much chakra you pour into it" – Taught Naruto, earning a nod from Shino who in turn, closed his eyes and made the hand seals slowly while molding the right type and right amount of chakra as per Naruto's instructions. When he opened his eyes, he saw the thunderbolt charging fast against the incoming tree and hit in dead on, thus destroying the tree and creating the peculiar sound of thunder.

Turning to Naruto, Shino appreciated the help and settled himself to master this technique before going for another one. Naruto for his part smiled and recovered his heavy sword, before continuing with the katas. After a while, Kakashi arrived and chose to just watch Naruto's movements as he murdered imaginary opponents with his sword. The blond was coming along nicely and Kakashi wondered if there was something Naruto couldn't do. "Naruto, now use chakra to increase your speed; pure speed alone is good, but if you add chakra to the mix, you'll be much faster, thus it will be difficult for the enemy to track you" – Said Kakashi, earning a nod from Naruto as he channeled chakra to his feet and doubled his pace.

As he was performing the exercises, he couldn't help but find flaws in what Kakashi just said and voiced it while slicing the air. "Kakashi-sensei, if I use chakra to increase my movements, someone with a doujutsu could see where I'm going, right? Won't that be a serious disadvantage" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi smiled, seeing that the blond had enough knowledge to sometimes, doubt the orders of a superior. "Yes, you're correct. However, you won't need to fight a Hyuuga and the only sharingan user that is our enemy is Itachi, so trust me, he won't need the sharingan to match your speed, continue with this pace until I say so" – Explained Kakashi.

After a while, Naruto was resting for a while on the ground when Shikamaru came to greet him. When Naruto saw the Nara heir, he could see that the man didn't sleep at all, since he began his training and he remembered about Kurenai's talk with Ino. "Shikamaru, how long have you been here?" – Asked Naruto, earning a sigh from Shikamaru who clearly saw this coming.

"Counting today, there would be two days now, troublesome. Suiton manipulation is hard to perfect" – Mumbled Shikamaru, earning a disapproving look from the blond. "Clearly, you don't expect to master elemental manipulation in two days. You need to get some sleep, also Kurenai-chan told me about the fact that Ino misses you a lot. She hasn't seen you since you got inside HQ. I happen to know you won't get any missions until they qualify your skills worthy in battle, so go find her and then get some sleep. Your chakra control is ruined because of lack of sleep. Go and sleep for a while and then return here, you'll see that it will be easier. Suiton manipulation requires a steady chakra control in order to properly manipulate it, you can't hope to achieve that with only your mind awake and the body asleep" – Explained Naruto, earning some mumbling from Shikamaru.

Kakashi heard everything and concurred with Naruto. Suiton manipulation, although relatively easy to master, requires full attention. Shikamaru, for his part, wondered about Ino and felt ashamed that he completely forgot about her. He hoped she wasn't mad at him for not paying attention to her. He nodded at Naruto and left the premises to go meet with Ino and then return home to sleep for a while. Shino had to leave as well because of a family conference.

After seeing both leave, Kakashi approached the blond. "Naruto, tomorrow I'll be setting you up against those two in battle" – Said Kakashi, earning a look in surprise from the blond, since, clearly, he wasn't expecting this. "This will be a test of your performance so far. You'll be restricted to taijutsu only while they won't have any. I'm doing this for two reasons. First is to test how far you've gotten and second is to test if those two are truly ready to fight against tough opponents" – Said Kakashi to which Naruto smiled. "You consider me a tough opponent Kakashi-sensei?" – Asked Naruto, earning a nod from Kakashi.

"Your skills are top notch and your chakra and stamina are off the charts, I'm just stating a fact. Besides, I believe those two will end up using their family techniques" – Stated Kakashi before ordering Naruto to continue with the exercise and don't stop. "Okay, Kakashi-sensei, but first can I expend some chakra on a jutsu. It's killing me inside" – Laughed Naruto, earning a nod from Kakashi. Naruto, after the authorization, began his hand seals sequence and screamed **Fuuton Kyoumou Shippu **(Wind Release: Fierce Hurricane Jutsu). Instantly, Kakashi was head to head with an immense hurricane and had to focus chakra to his feet, so as not be sent flying.

Flashes of fights against Suna ninjas passed inside his mind and he wondered if Naruto would be able to pass on his ability with fuuton ninjutsu. So far, only Asuma was a fuuton user, but his style was more suited to his trench knifes, rather than the techniques itself. While Asuma was more close-ranged fighter, Naruto's chakra capacity suited him better for medium range, also the fact that his taijutsu is now up to par, he could adapt easily to close ranged fighting. "Ok, Naruto, now that you leveled up the entire training ground, again, let's continue with your kenjutsu practice" – Said Kakashi, earning a nod from the blond who channeled chakra to his feet and dashed to the front before making a fast swing with his sword.

* * *

**===In the Anbu commander's office===**

The office was similar to the Hokage's, except not as large and certainly not illuminated by sunlight, meaning no windows. The people inside were having wild discussions about Naruto's mission and Yamato never thought he would see Anbu members whine about not being able to go on a mission with the blond. "How many times have I told you two? We cannot afford to let both of you go with hi m and leave the village unprotected. Besides, Hokage-sama already set Kakashi-senpai and Kurenai-san to accompany him, so I'm sure he'll be okay" – Said Yamato, before seeing Hawk and Bear look at him not particularly convinced. "Yamato-sama, Bear, Black Wolf and I formed a bond together, where he goes, we go. Our team together, even before Kakashi-sempai joined, was already one of the top Anbu teams. He won't need more than a day to go and a day to return; can't you place another Anbu team to guard the village?" – Asked Hawk, before seeing a thinking pose from Yamato.

He thought about the situation and couldn't help but smile while seeing how easy Naruto could befriend someone, even if he was now a changed person. Perhaps, it was his ability to think of others before his own live or perhaps it was deeper than that. Of course, he could place another team for border patrol while they were gone. Yamato didn't like to contradict the Hokage's orders, but these two's insistence to follow the blond wherever he goes was something to consider. "Okay, here is what we're going to do. I'll talk to the Hokage and see what she thinks about it. I'll give both you the answer shortly" – Offered Yamato, earning the nod of both of Naruto's comrades, before bowing in respect and vanishing via shunshin. _Well, Naruto I guess I should stop trying to understand you._

Seeing that his paperwork was pretty much done for (Thanks to Moku Bunshin), Yamato thought about going to talk with the Hokage about Hawk and Bear's request. He wasn't in any kind of a hurry, so after leaving the Anbu HQ, using his trench coat and an imposing lion mask, Yamato walked casually towards the Hokage's tower. Being inside Anbu since forever, Yamato wasn't much known by the majority of the population, hence when the population turned to see him, all of them wondered who the guy behind the lion mask was. Yamato always joked that should the people of Konoha know about his mokuton ability, tomorrow the entire elemental nations would know and be assuming something that wasn't true, like for instance, if he was a descendant of the Shodaime Hokage like the Hokage is. A while later, Yamato entered the Hokage Tower and immediately every shinobi halted in their tracks and saluted the Anbu commander. Those chunnin or higher ranks knew of such a position, but their fear was mostly caused by someone spreading false rumors about him being ruthless and didn't stand insubordination.

Upon seeing even someone that graduated the same year as him at the academy was gulping nervously, but Yamato didn't bring himself to correct those rumors, whether it was by laziness or any other thing, he didn't know. All he thought was that it wasn't worth his time, paying attention to false rumors, so he let it be. Upon entering at the corridor that lead to the Hokage's office, he saw Shizune who, just like the rest of those present inside the Hokage's tower, gulped nervously. Upon seeing this, Yamato sighed in secret. The others he could accept but not her. She already saw him before on a time he had to remove the mask and participate as replacement for Kakashi in a mission towards the Uchiha's rescue. It seems, however, that the rumors reached her ears. Yamato always found Shizune to be quite pretty and even thought of inviting her for some coffee, however after he was promoted to Anbu commander, his life became the Anbu HQ and his and the ninjas below his command.

After knocking and entering inside, Yamato looked at the Hokage who in turn was taking another one of her occasional nap. Shrugging it off, he just rest near the wall and looked outside for a moment. The sun was illuminating every path of the leaf village, looking like a city in the middle of the forest. Huge trees and gardens filled the village together with the buildings and Yamato couldn't help but smile upon seeing a couple of children playing ninja right next to the Hokage's tower. Looking up, ninjas were found jumping through rooftops, which could only mean they were in a hurry to get somewhere. Looking back to the office, he noticed a television set showing what appeared the image of a hidden camera and, unsurprisingly so, Yamato saw a leveled training field inside Anbu HQ, which could only mean one thing. _Naruto, it took me way too much chakra to fix the damn training ground, you just have to use that technique once again, didn't you. _

Fuuton ninjutsu wasn't much known in Konoha, simply because wind affinity was the opposite of fire manipulation and that was more common to happen here in Fire Country. The fact that Naruto was able to manipulate wind, among other elements, showed Yamato that from here on out, Konoha could improve in this type of affinity. When he was about to wonder much further, he heard sounds of someone just getting out of bed and turned to stand in front of the Hokage, only waiting for her to see that he wants to talk to her. Tsunade's vision was blurry for a while, but she was able to identify that someone was there in front of her, who though, she couldn't figure out. It was only after a while, when her sight was normal, that she saw Yamato standing in front of her.

"Yamato, what are you doing here? I thought I said to Shizune not to send anyone inside, until I said so" – Said Tsunade while scratching her eyes a little bit. "My apologies, Tsunade-sama; I guess she forgot to mention that you're not available right now. She didn't say anything so I didn't know you were unavailable" – Explained Yamato, earning a sigh from Tsunade who always wondered why the girl behaves that way from seeing the Anbu commander. Being a Hokage, she knew of the rumors of Yamato being strict and didn't tolerate insubordination, but she, of course, knew such thing to be a unfold lie that people began spreading once one shinobi saw Yamato being pissed after hearing the news of a team under his command that went overboard and, thus failing the mission because of it. Since then, Yamato's fame, or the Anbu commander's fame was of a strict individual as well as send fear to those who pass by him.

"So, what do you wish to talk about Yamato?" – Asked the Hokage, earning a nod from the Anbu commander who in turn began talking. "This morning, Black Wolf's comrades Hawk and Bear showed me their dissatisfaction upon knowing that they wouldn't be accompanying him on the mission to talk to the three tails. They asked me if I could place another team for border patrol while they could be on the mission as well" – Explained Yamato, earning a smile from Tsunade, who in turn concluded the same thing as Yamato did upon hearing Bear and Hawk explained before. "I assume you explained them the reason as to why I didn't let them go" – Said Tsunade to which Yamato just nodded and then she continued once again. "Huh, it seems the blond managed to form yet another bond with those two, I've already promised to send Kurenai as well with Naruto, not for his protection, but everything related to bijuus and Akatsuki, worries her to death so I sent her as well. Hawk and Bear can go. Now, I was going to pass on a mission for them, but seeing that they would be accompanying Naruto, I'll pass it on for Gai's team. It will require speed so Lee and Gai should be able to conclude nicely. Is there anything else, Yamato?" – Asked the Hokage to which the Commander nodded in negative and left the office.

A while later, Yamato was back inside the Anbu HQ and went to the training ground that was leveled by Naruto, only to find both Hawk and Bear watching Naruto sparring with Kakashi on kenjutsu. "The Hokage authorized both of you to accompany Naruto on his mission. Both of you are to present at the west gate in two days, at 0600" - Said Yamato, earning a nod from Bear and Hawk, before the group turned to the spar which, by the way, it was going on for quite a while. Kakashi was using his sharingan in order to track Naruto's movements before he did move, but after a while, he noticed Naruto looking to Kakashi's arms instead of his face, so he smiled and remembered Gai's way of counteracting the Sharingan, by looking at the user's feet. Kakashi actually thought it was a good method, if they were fighting in close-ranged, however should the Uchiha use ninjutsu or genjutsu, Gai wouldn't even see the attack until it hit. Naruto's method was better and actually worked against the Uchiha. By following the opponent's arms, he could see body movements and hand seals sequences. The only problem, though, was that him, Sasuke and Itachi were already proficient in using genjutsu only by using their eyes, so Naruto would have to be more careful so that he wouldn't fall for the technique.

It was more of a curiosity than anything, Kakashi thought as he considered matching Naruto's eyesight and cast a genjutsu to see if he would learn how to either dispel or dodge looking directly at Kakashi's eye. Swinging his sword upwards, he knew that Naruto would defend the swing, but then Naruto would have to bend his body, thus looking forward for an instant. True to Kakashi's plan, he looked at Naruto's eyes, thus casting the genjutsu on him. Naruto for his part didn't date a genjutsu mistress for nothing and he noticed Kakashi's attempt immediately, thus dispelling it almost instantly. Looking at Kakashi, he noticed Kakashi's surprised face and smiled. "You can't hope to date a genjutsu master and not get to learn a few traits, Kakashi-sensei. Kurenai-chan taught me how to acknowledge a genjutsu and dispel it before the technique can ever be completed" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi nodded, thus agreeing with the blond. "The reason as to why I did this Naruto, was only to test your method of avoiding eye contact with the sharingan, as well as what to do once they are able to cast a genjutsu on you by using only their eyes. As it seems, looking directly at the opponent's arm is effective, but any Uchiha is fast enough to look directly into your eyes and cast a powerful genjutsu" – Explained Kakashi, earning a nod from Naruto followed by a smile.

"Yeah, Naruto I believe there is no reason for us to remain here any longer. Rest up for tomorrow's fight" – Said Kakashi to which Naruto nodded and left the premises, before Yamato and co. arrived to talk to Kakashi. "Sempai, Hawk and Bear will accompany you guys on the mission in two days as well. Now, I understand you're promoting a fight between Naruto and Shikamaru/Shino, why is that?" – Asked Yamato to which Kakashi sighed since he would hope the very Anbu commander would drop addressing as senpai. "I plan to test all three of them. Naruto will be limited to plain taijutsu while Shino and Shikamaru will be able to use anything. I plan to see how Naruto's taijutsu could come up with a strategy against long distance jutsus such as the Nara and Aburame secret jutsus. Also, I plan to test Shino and Shikamaru's resolve upon fighting an Anbu jounin" – Explained Kakashi before seeing the commander nod and turn to leave before greeting the group.

* * *

**===With Naruto===**

After leaving the Anbu HQ, he arrived at Kurenai's house only to see that she was wetting her little garden near the window. Upon turning, the woman was surprised to see Naruto home so early. "Sorry if I scared you, I was released early. Kure-chan I was thinking about visiting Ace and his pups, care to join me, we can stop for some dinner, afterwards" – Invited Naruto, earning the nod from Kurenai who in turn, placed her black short dress, before the couple left towards the Inuzuka household. On the way, the couple was talking about Sanbi as well as Naruto's fight against one of her old students Shino.

On the way, the couple encountered both Ino and Shikamaru walking on the opposite directions and both could plainly see how happy Ino was to finally meet with Shikamaru. Naruto and Kurenai thought about greeting them, but they decided to leave them be and spend some time together on their own. After passing, Kurenai asked Naruto what he talked to Shikamaru to convince him to which Naruto explained that aside from the fact Ino misses him terribly, Naruto explained that elemental ninjutsu requires full concentration and full unity between body and mind, so If Shikamaru was tired, he wouldn't be able to learn suiton manipulation. Kurenai was shocked to say the least. According to Asuma, Shikamaru was as lazy as he was a genius and knowing that the man considered training instead of just going home to sleep was at least shocking.

"One can't help but change upon joining Anbu forces; I was shocked at first that Kakashi-sensei not only wasn't late anymore to meetings but also he stopped reading his famous books" – Said Naruto, earning a nod from Kurenai who thought that Kakashi, although a very respected man, did have some very irritating hobbies. A couple minutes later, they arrived at the Inuzuka household, only to see a little wolf running away, before seeing Hana charging towards him in an attempt to not let the little fellow escape. However, once again she was beat by the little wolf's father Ace who in turn was only waiting for his little pup to reach his position before grabbed the little guy with his mouth and walk casually back to the compound, earning a sweat drop from Kurenai, a sigh in dismay from Hana and a smile from Naruto.

Upon taking her time not worrying about the fleeing little bastard, Hana looked that both Naruto and Kurenai were there as well. Right before greeting them, she saw Ace walking inside the household with the pup on his mouth and Hana invited them in before running towards Ace so as to not lose any more puppies. When Naruto and Kurenai entered through the main garden, they saw what appeared to be Kiba and Akamaru trying to restrain the pups, but not having too much luck. It only took Ace's barking, using fuuton ninjutsu that the pups stiffed and halted like an army after the captain's command. Seeing this, both Kiba and Akamaru seated on the ground, while panting. "Jeez, how much stamina these pups have?" – Asked Kiba to which Ace took the front and explained that this wolves comes from the ancestors of Wind Country, therefore they are used to climbing mountains up and down and not getting tired"

After hearing the explanation, Kiba nodded to their newest member of the family and nodded. However, when he sensed other familiar senses, he looked up to see his ex-sensei and a blond person he didn't recognize. His presence, though, was familiar, but a lot stronger than before. In fact, he remembered sensing a very similar presence when his team was captured by Kumo shinobis and were saved by…

"Naruto, is that really you?" – Asked Kiba. He knew about Naruto's entering the Anbu for quite some time, but he never got to talk to the blond in like almost two years. Upon seizing him up, Naruto was stronger, more powerful; just his aura was enough to send fear to the enemies. _How did he get so strong? How much he trained to reach this level? That's not possible. _All these questions plagued Kiba's mind and Kurenai already knew this would happen. She thought about telling Naruto about Kiba's pride but she thought nothing really bad would happen, however seeing her ex-student looking at Naruto like that, she feared that Kiba would try to attack Naruto, in order to test his abilities. Naruto for his part was able to hear Kiba's muscles stretching which indicated that the stupid would attack him at any time. When he looked at Kurenai, he nodded showing her that he wouldn't raise a finger on Kiba. Kurenai saw the sign and nodded; now only waiting for Kiba to begin.

Immediately, Kiba channeled chakra to his legs and jumped attacking Naruto who in turn only smiled before Kiba used his claws and attacked, only for his arm to pass through Naruto's body like he was transparent. After doing a back flip and devise a better strategy, Kiba attacked again only this time and used both his arms in attempt to slash both sides of Naruto, but just like the first time, both his arms passed through Naruto's body. "What's happening here? Why can't I hit you dammit" – Shouted Kiba, this point in blind rage, before the Naruto in front of him disappeared and Kiba looked around only to see him standing next to what appeared to be a very pissed Kurenai. "Besides the fact that you attacked not only a fellow Konoha-nin, but also a superior officer says very little of you right now Kiba. Also, I'm ashamed to see you falling so easy for a genjutsu even after all those times we practiced" – Explained Kurenai to which Kiba nodded before looking on the ground, before seeing Naruto kneeling on the ground and begin speaking with Ace about his pups.

"It seems that you're no longer a lone wolf, aren't you Ace? You already have a family here in Konoha" – Said Naruto, earning a nod from the wolf who in turn smiled and looked up to see his beloved mate feeding one of his pups. "You aren't one to say either, Naruto. You already have someone you love as well." – Said Ace, making Naruto nod and turn to see Kurenai smiling at him. "I guess you're right. So, I guess you'll be training these pups soon, so we aren't going to see each other much. I just wanted to say that you and your family are always welcomed in my house, take care my friend"- Said Naruto before getting up and walking towards Kurenai, when suddenly, Ace called him and yelled **Fuuton Kaze no Kiba (**Wind Release: Wind Claw Jutsu), thus attacking Naruto who in turn smiled and made some hand seals for **Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba **(Wind Release: Wind Sword Jutsu). When the attacks collided, everyone could see the three wind slashes against one very long one, before they both dissipated. After seeing this, both Naruto and Ace smirked at one another. "Naruto, this will be our bonding seal. Don't ever forget about that" – Said Ace to which Naruto nodded and walked back to Kurenai.

Kiba for his part, watched the whole thing and wondered how strong Naruto really is. Genjutsu, Fuuton ninjutsu, what else? After a while, the couple left and Hana was alone with her stupid brother. "Kiba, you damn imbecile, why would you attack him for?" – Shouted Hana gaining the attention of Kiba who only looked down in shame and walked back to his room, not even bothering to respond. But the answer was clear, at least to his sister, Naruto beat him without even lifting a finger and now he doubted his skills. Out of a sudden, Tsume walked into the garden only to see Kiba walking inside with his head down and tried to ask what was wrong until Hana came and explained what occurred. Needless to say, Tsume was pissed at her son from lack of knowledge regarding subordination and attacking fellow Konoha-nins just to test his skills.

* * *

**===Next day===**

The next day, Naruto was standing against both Shino and Shikamaru as promised by Kakashi. Shino and Shikamaru were discussing on ways to beat the blond, since none of them ever went against him before and none of them knew what he was capable of. They knew that Naruto would be limited with taijutsu only, so they were at an advantage since both of them happened to be long range fighters, however Naruto was and always have been a wild card, thus giving even Shikamaru a pain while trying to devise a strategy against the blond.

Naruto, for his part, was only waiting for them to attack. Being restricted to taijutsu, he just couldn't attack first, thus giving the enemies a lot of options to catch him with long range attacks. This way, he wouldn't be the one to fall in a eventual trap. Back to Shikamaru, he thought of something that could work and explained to Shino who in turn nodded and both made hand seals. **"Kage Mane no Jutsu **(Shadow Binding Technique)" – Said Shikamaru while Shino released his bugs and stayed only waiting for Naruto to go where they wanted. Seeing the shadow approaching, Naruto summoned chakra to his feet and dodged strongly to the left, thus gaining speed when Shino threw their bugs at him. Naruto knew that they would ambush him like that, but he wasn't afraid of Shino's bugs sucking his chakra, since he had plenty to feed an entire hive and not even be winded. Summoning once again chakra to his feet, Naruto increased his speed once more and passed through the middle of the bugs, thus not allowing them to capture him, before he approached his two opponents.

Shikamaru's kage mane was still active, but since Shikamaru couldn't control his shadow enough to dismantle the shadow beam, Naruto dodged the incoming shadow and jumped before landing a roundhouse kick right in his face, thus sending him flying. Shikamaru used the momentum and flipped his body, thus landing on his feet, before Shino warned him of Naruto's approaching once again. The blond didn't even wanted to let them recuperate and charged in seconds, before seeing Shino making hand seals. "**Raiton Rakurai no Jutsu **(Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Jutsu), thus sending the lightning strike straight at Naruto who in turn jumped just in time and did a back flip, before landing on the ground and eyeing his opponents once again. Shino and Shikamaru had to be the most intelligent ninjas of their generation and Naruto knew they would be tough to beat. Charging once again, he saw Shikamaru doing hand seals for what seemed to be **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu** **(**Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu) and prepared to his plan. Suddenly, a huge water dragon attacked Naruto, but the blond dodged at the last minute to the right, before channeling chakra to his feet and increasing his speed, before attacking Shino right between his legs, before flipping and aiming an uppercut kick right at Shino's chin, thus sending him flying.

Naruto didn't have time to see Shino's trajectory because Shikamaru was using the opportunity to capture Naruto with his shadow, which he almost succeeded had Naruto didn't look backwards that exact moment. Focusing on another hand seal, Shikamaru screamed **Kage Nui no Jutsu **(Shadow Sewing Technique) and the shadow instantly left the land and began to attack Naruto who didn't waste time and kept dodging until he had a clearance of movement and summoned chakra to his feet, once more, to leave Shikamaru's field of sight for a moment, before using chakra once again to approach Shikamaru, thus using his fist this time and landing a straight punch right at the left side of Shikamaru's face. This time, Naruto waited for his opponents to get up and wait to see what they would do, when suddenly Shino's bugs left him once again, forming another Shino and Shikamaru used Kage bunshin and created a duplicate, thus surprising Naruto a lot, considering that Shikamaru still had energy left to split his chakra. However, now Naruto would face four enemies instead of two and now it would one hell of a challenge.

Meanwhile, the ones in the audience saw Naruto's taijutsu and couldn't help but applaud the blond. Using his high chakra capacity, he could channel chakra to his feet, thus earning a boost in speed and approaching the enemy from his or her blind spot. Kakashi smiled upon seeing his student putting his training to fruition. Also all of them acknowledged Shino and Shikamaru's teamwork against Naruto, but truly, they wished to see the aftermath of this fight. Now it was four against Naruto and all of them knew it would be hard. Looking once again, this time Naruto attacked them first, thus the four scattered to different corners and Naruto chose one to attack. Of course, it would be Shikamaru, since he was losing chakra fast and wouldn't be able to keep up with the kage bunshin. Seeing this coming, Shino and his clone advanced in terms of stopping Naruto before he landed a hit on the Shadow clone from fear of sending Shikamaru straight to chakra exhaustion. The real Shikamaru knew about the weakness in this technique, but he didn't know that Naruto would be the one attacking this time. Yes, Naruto was a wild card, indeed. When Naruto landed a swift kick at the clone's stomach, it vanished and Naruto turned to see a panting Shikamaru. The fight was over since one of the fighters wasn't able to fight any longer.

However, they passed the test with flying colors and Shino and Shikamaru were now able to attend Anbu level missions. Naruto received his sensei's approval before going to Shikamaru and tending to his comrade. Needless to say Shikamaru smiled at Naruto offering help to lift him up to which he accepted. "You did improve your chakra capacity Shikamaru. I never expected you to be able to do the Kage Bunshin" – Said Naruto to which Shikamaru nodded and said that even though he did, that wasn't enough to even land a hit on the blond. "Forget about it, let's just say that I had more time to train than you and we can leave it at that" – Offered Naruto to which Shikamaru nodded and then went to the nurse to have a little chakra incision.

* * *

**===Sanbi's mission day===**

Anbu team 5 was waiting patiently for the mission's last member to arrive. Because Kurenai would be following an Anbu team, it didn't make sense for her to go as a regular jounin, since it would show too much attention. So, Kurenai went to change her attire and put on an Anbu armor suit, before looking at the mirror and admiring her appearance. A while later, upon her appearance at the meeting place, while everyone turned towards their destination, Naruto kept staring at his girlfriend for a while. Kurenai, already picturing this, simply walked passed him, before whispering to his ear some naughty conversation, making Naruto tremble inside, thus giving the victory to Kurenai this time. She loved competing against Naruto to see who gets to tease the other more and the count was even before, but now it seemed Kurenai just gained a point in her favor, thus winning the competition for now.

Instantly, images flashed inside Naruto's mind, but he threw them away for now, in hopes of focusing on the mission, but he smiled, though, upon looking at Kurenai while thinking of ways to even the numbers once again. _Revenge would be sweet. _


	16. Another one bites the dust

**Chapter 16 ****– Another one bites the dust**

Fire Country is blessed by nature by many ways that other countries become rather envious about. The temperature wasn't as high as Wind Country and its water supply was ten times as much. It didn't have dangerous storms like Lightning Country, although it rains just the necessary amount to supply the flora and fauna with fresh air and water to cool the temperature. Also, where all you can see is wide set of forest around, in Earth Country, there is nothing but rock scattered around the place. The day today couldn't be better, it was spring and the temperature wasn't too hot, allowing a cool wind breeze to swing by and cool off five Konoha-nins that happened to be stopping near a lake in order to drink some water. Naruto and his Anbu team along with Kurenai had been travelling close to five hours now, so they stopped for a while. Normally, being an Anbu that wasn't such a thing as getting time to rest, however this mission wasn't considered a normal one.

Tracking a tailed-beast was hard enough, also the team could expect to run into Akatsuki once more, so saving as much chakra and stamina was the best course of action, considering they knew little to nothing of what they would expect once arrival. Kakashi was wondering if they would find some new members of that organization and feared for the worst. Apart from the ones already taken care of, the only one Konoha knew of, was Uchiha Itachi and if such a foe appeared, Kakashi would be hard pressed not to feel like his group is outmatched, even if it would be five against one. Aside from Itachi, the other members were a secret and even Jiraya couldn't find the rest. The silver haired man was currently filling up his canteen when he turned to see the black masked Anbu next to him, doing pretty much the same thing. Kakashi couldn't help but smile upon seeing the level both of maturity and skills that Naruto was able to reach in so little time. It seemed just yesterday that he was chosen to be the jounin-sensei of team seven and hearing the blond screaming to the heavens everything that came out of his mouth.

Right now, though, the blond was anything but hyperactive. On the contrary, Naruto canalized his pent up energy into chakra and is, then, able to withstand longer fights and long training regimes. Naruto for his part, was filling up his canteen, before he closed the bottle and went back to see how Kurenai was doing. Said woman was panting a lot from over-exertion, but she knew following an Anbu team was hard work, so she didn't complain. Right now, she was massaging her legs a little bit, while waiting for her boyfriend to come back with some water for her. Upon looking up, she saw the black masked Anbu approaching, before he stretched his arm, thus offering the woman some water, before settling down next to his girlfriend. "How are you feeling?" – Asked Naruto to which Kurenai responded by saying that her legs stopped aching, but her chakra flow was unstable right now, which meant that she couldn't use it, otherwise it would be depleted soon enough.

"Relax for a while, according to the fox, we are still maybe a couple of hours away from our destination, so we'll take another short stop, before meeting with the Sanbi, rest up a bit Kure-chan" – Said Naruto, caressing her shoulders a little bit, since he couldn't take off her mask, and got up to check on Bear and Hawk for a while. Even though he was the one guiding the team through their destination, Hawk was the team leader and captain, so he was calling the shots. Naruto arrived on what was some discussion between Bear and Hawk regarding their mission. Bear was about to reply what Hawk said about maybe encountering other enemy villages, before greeting Black Wolf. "Ah Black Wolf, me and Hawk-taichou here were discussing about our possible opposition in reaching the Sanbi. What are your thoughts about it?" – Asked the big sized man to which Naruto turned to think for a while, before responded.

"The call for help could only be heard from those of the beast's kind, hence how Kyuubi managed to hear it. Other than me, it's fair to say that other jinchuurikis must have heard it as well, so it wouldn't be a surprise if we encountered a jinchuuriki. The problem is, though, that is said jinchuuriki did the same thing as I did, then I guess his or her village would send ninja backup. Not only that, but if Akatsuki learned of the tailed beast's position, than we'd have to face them as well" – Stated Naruto, before Kakashi arrived at the group and exposed his line of thought. "Our top priority is to battle Akatsuki, but should any other village appear, I also fear that they could attempt to use Sanbi as means to have a new jinchuuriki and that is something we cannot allow. According to Black Wolf, the Sanbi is weak from using too much energy to escape their grasp, so it wouldn't be hard to use fuuinjutsu and seal him for good" – Explained Kakashi to which the group nodded, before Naruto turned and walked up to Kurenai, before seating next to her once more. Although her mask was on, Naruto knew that something was up and couldn't shake the feeling that Kurenai was afraid of something.

"What is in your mind Kure-chan?" – Asked Naruto to which Kurenai smiled behind her mask. She was really surprised that her boyfriend knew her so well; despite her face being covered by her mask. "I'm sure is nothing, don't worry about me. It's just that bijuus and Akatsuki sort of became a tough subject for me to handle. They are after you and I'm worried that something might happen. I don't want to lose you" – Said Kurenai, earning a sigh in worry from Naruto. He knew where this was coming from, since Akatsuki's drive was rather annoying to say the least, but he wanted to comfort his girlfriend enough that she feels safe around him, so he asked for her to cast a genjutsu on the both of them, so they could take face to face. Kurenai nodded and made a couple of hand seals before both Naruto and Kurenai became invisible, thus allowing them to remove their masks. Upon seeing Kurenai's face, Naruto's heart began to ache immediately. She was looking down and the sign of past tears was plainly visible. Naruto didn't want to lose her either, also he didn't want to see that face of hers ever again. It clutched his heart to, although indirectly, be the cause of her sadness and moved to give her a strong and comforting hug. Kurenai welcomed the hug and shoved her face on his chest.

After the hug was over, Naruto moved to kiss her lips softly for a while, before looking at her red eyes and smiling. "Kurenai-chan, there is no kunai or powerful jutsu that could hurt me more than seeing you cry" – Said Naruto before he grabbed Kurenai's hands and looked at her eyes once more, before continuing. "My enemies, although powerful, doesn't even match the power of my allies. No matter what happens, I'll always come back for you, red rose" – Finished Naruto, before kissing her once again under the sunlight. Kurenai was always taken aback by how lovely her boyfriend is and how with just a few words, he could comfort her in more ways than no one ever did. In a moment, she felt silly for worrying too much and voiced it to Naruto. The blond smiled, in return and assured her to talk to him every time she need to. "I want to be there for you Kurenai-chan" – Said Naruto, earning a nod from Kurenai before she hugged him once more and then got up from the ground.

Once the genjutsu was dispelled, the group could see both Naruto and Kurenai there unharmed, so they were relieved. Before sensing Kurenai's chakra, both Hawk and Bear turned to see but they were already gone. Kakashi, however, smiled at the scene played in front of him, since his sharingan couldn't be fooled by the genjutsu. Naruto knew how to calm Kurenai down; he thought and wondered about the couple's future. After everything was sorted up, the group initiated their course of action.

* * *

**===Inside a cave===**

Orochimaru, of course, wasn't known throughout the elemental nations as being a rather ruthless individual. So it was safe to say he didn't have any sort of attachment to anyone. He was staring at the body of his second-in-command Yakushi Kabuto completely trashed with marks that came from what seemed to be a lightning attack. From the spy he sent to check on his experiments with the cursed seal, he came to know that Kabuto's corpse was located inside a huge crater and Orochimaru wondered which attack would be potent enough to kill Kabuto as well as dig so deep the land. It wouldn't matter though, as Orochimaru had some ideas about how to use Kabuto's healing ability and finally perfect the Cursed Seal Level Three.

The only god damn problem was finding a new host for him, though. The last time he had to switch was over two and a half years ago, so he'd have to find someone worthy to do it, so that he could attempt to finalize the operation on advancing his ultimate creation, the cursed seal. The man did have the courtesy to curse, though as his top subjects were utterly destroyed by what seemed to be ninjas from Konoha and after Orochimaru heard the spy's info, he seriously wondered if the Anbu was responsible. Surprisingly, Orochimaru was made aware of one Anbu team being able to accomplish quite many things together and one of them was defeating Akatsuki member Hoshikage Kisame. Orochimaru even knew that Itachi chose to flee, at the time, and that was saying something. Just thinking about the elder Uchiha, made the snake-face snarl in anger. The sharingan was his ultimate goal and when Itachi joined Akatsuki, Orochimaru once tried to possess the doujutsu, however he couldn't do squat against the Uchiha's unlimited potential in genjutsu, which in turn, trapped Orochimaru in place, stopping him for whatever moves he intended at the time.

Orochimaru thought about using Sasuke once again, but then remembered not sensing his cursed seal being used at all after the damn Kyuubi brat managed to take him away. It was like Sasuke managed, somehow, to suppress the will of the cursed seal and learned to control his emotions, which in turn, stopped the fuel for the cursed seal. Few actually knew this, but the secret of the cursed seal is that it was to be fed with negative emotions such as anger, insecurity and hatred. That's why Sasuke couldn't get rid of the cursed seal before, from being so focused on hatred and anger towards Itachi, hence feeding the seal every time. The snake-face, even with all his wisdom, was acknowledging his lack of options right now. He was now alone to do everything since Kabuto passed away and he didn't, yet, have a suitable body to pass on to in six months. No matter, though, the man's drive was too much to simply give up now. He knew it would be a long shot, but if he manages to complete the curse seal level three, than he could find a suitable body for him, in order to either steal Itachi or Sasuke's sharingan.

* * *

**===In Konoha===**

In Konoha, more precisely the Anbu HQ, two of their members were fighting each other. Shino and Shikamaru, after their fight against Naruto, started evaluating their techniques and how much they could improve them. Shikamaru remembered about how Naruto managed to get passed by his shadow and went to ask his father about creating ramifications for the shadow possession technique. Needless to say, his father was impressed and immediately taught his son how to do such advanced shadow manipulation, which in turn was called **Kage Nui no Jutsu **(Shadow Sewing Jutsu). Shika also remembered how much chakra he had to endure for the kage bunshin and wondered what he could do to increase his chakra reserves. Shino, for his part, concluded that his speed in ninjutsu must be refined. Between making the needed hand seals for the technique and its execution, Shino lost precious time and thus, allowing Naruto to see the technique being created and also allowing him room to dodge.

The two of them were now on straight taijutsu match in hopes of raising their stamina and increasing the force of the blows. Another thing about Naruto's fight was that each punch or kick that Naruto hit them with, were more like being hit by a ton of bricks, so they wondered if Naruto's ability to use chakra isn't suited only for ninjutsu and genjutsu, but also for taijutsu. For once, his agility rose tenfold when he applied chakra for better propulsion. "Say, Shino, what don't we change into ninjutsu training" – Asked Shikamaru, earning a nod from Shino who in turn, began making hand seals for a technique he learned from the library. **Raiton Ikazuchi Nami **(Lightning Release: Thunder Wave Jutsu)**" – **Said Shino as he released the attack on Shikamaru, before seeing the Nara heir jump, thus dodging the incoming wave, before making hand seals on the air for **Suiton Suigadan no Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Fang Jutsu). The attack was charging quickly against Shino, who in turn used his clan technique called **Mushi Kabe no Jutsu **(Insect Wall Jutsu), which consisted of his bugs surrounding the Aburame, flying at incredible speeds, thus forming a protective vortex.

The technique blocked the water attack, but Shikamaru didn't have to guess the next attack and moved for an attack on his own. Just after landing on the ground, Shikamaru made a large series of hand seals for **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu), before sending the humungous water dragon at Shino. The bugs stopped the wall and returned to Shino, so he was too damn late to raise any defense, thus resorting to academy level evasion technique using his bugs as decoy. After Shino escaped the technique, he began some hand seals once more, this time for the first technique he learned called **Raiton Rakurai no Jutsu **(Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Jutsu), before he sent the lightning attack straight at Shikamaru. The technique was too fast to dodge in time, so Shikamaru used the water barrier and let the lightning be conducted up to where the barrier was formed, thus leaving him out of harm's way.

Right after the water barrier, Shikamaru kneeled on the ground panting hard. He had been training non-stop in taijutsu so even if he only used three or four jutsus; he was, of course, tired. Shino was as well, since he was in the same boat as Shikamaru. Plus the fact that his hive absorb some of his chakra from time to time, so it was safe to say he felt depleted right now. Nevertheless, Shino knew his ninjutsu improved and that his speed with seals doubled since last time. "I think it would be better to just rest a little bit. My chakra is nearly depleted and we have a mission in about two hours" – Said Shino, earning a nod from Shikamaru who in turn, lied down for a while and looked up in order to see the clouds, but instead all he could find was the place's ceiling. _I kind of miss watching the clouds, this Anbu job takes a lot out of me, so troublesome. How can Naruto do it and still have time for other stuff_. – Thought Shikamaru as he closed his eyes for a second and recollected his fight against the blond. Naruto pretty much beat the crap out of him and he was only limited to taijutsu. The Nair heir couldn't help but flinch from wondering about Naruto's ninjutsu.

Shikamaru sighed in dismay thinking about how tough it must be to fight someone like Naruto and wondered if he would get to face such opponents on Anbu missions. Both he and Shino were more reserved shinobi, not focusing much on brute strength, but instead focusing in the art of deception. In a one on one fight, they were nearly unstoppable, but against a group, he wouldn't be able to do much. Naruto, on the other hand, had both the chakra capacity and the technique necessary to deal with not only groups of people, but also individual fights, hence why Shikamaru believed that Naruto to be one of the best shinobis within Konoha. He could just hope that things wouldn't be too hard to control and that his life could go on without much troublesome situations.

Shino, for his part, wondered about the blond as well as his abilities so far. Shino believed himself to be on par with what the Anbu could throw at him. He had his bugs to aid him, plus his raiton abilities really helped. Nevertheless, he felt that Naruto was so far up his level that the bug user, often, wondered if Naruto really was the one that graduated together with. His power was higher than most jounins around and even his genjutsu ability was top notch. Not to mention that Naruto's ninja abilities such as infiltration were out of this world. Shino remembered Naruto's Anbu jounin test and how tough it was to complete it. The bug user often times, wondered if he would be able to complete a task where he wasn't allowed to use chakra at all. Just as other of Konoha's clans, Shino just couldn't suppress his chakra because of the kikaichu bugs inside of him. _I wonder if I'll ever reach your level, Naruto._

* * *

**===With Naruto and company===**

Jumping through the trees, Naruto warned Hawk of their proximity to the target. Hawk nodded and ordered everyone to stop for a while and gather their energy in order to fight any eventual opposition. The group nodded and rested for a while, which each of them sitting on the ground and having a conversation with each other, in order to pass the time a little bit. A few distance away from the target, Naruto could already hear Sanbi screaming of some language inside his head, but since he didn't understand a word of what he was saying, he waited for Kyuubi to translate.

"**We are close; he can already feel my presence, so he's greeting me in demon language. He also said that the ones that captured him would certainly send in one member to try and capturing him again, however he warned us to speed things up because it would take a while for his energy to come back and he doesn't know if he could hold his own against this group"** - Translated Kyuubi, though Naruto could hear the fox mumbling about how much of a coward the other demon was. _How much energy he must have used, that he is taking so long to recover? _– Asked Naruto, though he heard Kyuubi give him a snort in amusement, making it sound like a stupid question to ask.

"**Our energy doesn't need time to recover, fool. For Sanbi, to take this long to recover, it means that in order to escape Akatsuki, he must have sacrificed something. For us demons, our power is measured by the number of our tails. The turtle has three tails; however we can sacrifice one of our tails in favor of using momentary strength burst. My best guess is that he did just that"** – Explained Kyuubi, earning a nod from Naruto, who, after closing his eyes, was back to real world, looking at the group talking about how to approach the beast. Kakashi, because of the sharingan, acknowledged Naruto's inner communication with the demon and asked him about what the fox said. "We are close, the lake is a few miles north from here, but I have to approach the lake alone, I'm afraid" – Said Naruto, earning looks of worry from the others, before he explained better.

"Sanbi is rather afraid of enemy trying to capture him again, since he's low on energy right now. Therefore, he'll only make himself visible if Kyuubi approaches. Sanbi can feel the fox inside of me, so if I approach him, he'll show up. However, if all of you stand before me, he will keep hiding until I'm to be left alone." – Explained Naruto, earning a nod from those present, before Hawk stated that they will be guarding Black Wolf from the shore. In case of any trouble, he will use his intercom and call us in" – Stated Hawk. Minutes later, the group got up once more and charged towards their destination.

* * *

**===With Akatsuki===**

Zetsu was considered to be the best tracker in all of the elemental nations. With his ability to travel below the ground and through the trees, he could be anywhere instantly. Also he had the ability to trace chakra from a considerable distance, so it wouldn't be hard to track a fleeing tailed beast. However, as best as his abilities of tracking, apparently Sanbi holds the same mastery in hiding. So far, the half plant half human shinobi couldn't find trace of the demon's chakra or anything that could lead to his whereabouts. He was about to change directions when he sensed up to ten chakra signatures heading towards the same distance.

He could feel that all ten of the chakra signatures were high jounin level and immediately began to process the information. Zetsu wasn't ignorant to the fact that tailed beasts were and still are every hidden village's dream to control. So it wouldn't surprise the veteran shinobi if he encountered either one of the five hidden villages attempting to seal the Sanbi inside a born child to serve the respective village. Of course, Zetsu considered going back to the hideout and express this new discovery, simply because extracting the demon out of the jinchuuriki was much easier than sealing the demon itself.

Nonetheless, Zetsu pretty much knew that he just couldn't assume things, simply because of his sensory perception. He was still due to consider that just like he was in trouble finding the demon, than the other presences share the same predicament. After all, being an S ranked shinobi, there wasn't many with that could rival his abilities. Sinking below the ground once again, Zetsu travelled towards the destination in order to scout the enemy's intentions.

* * *

**===With Naruto===**

As Naruto and gang travelled towards the destination, Kyuubi was getting more uneasy by the second. It was the same time when Naruto went face to face with Gaara and Naruto feared the encounter of another jinchuuriki. Naruto strived to become a strong shinobi, but he refused to rely on Kyuubi's chakra to win battles. However while he was denying his inner demon, there was a slight chance that his counterpart doesn't think the same way, which would get the team in whole lot of trouble. **"Trouble would be an understatement, I'm afraid. If the one I'm sensing is who I think it is, you won't be able to beat him, without my aid"** – Talked Kyuubi for the first time, speaking with Naruto casually.

_Which demon are you talking about? _- Asked Naruto, before Kyuubi explained. **"The only one besides me who wasn't captured yet. The Hachibi (eight tails) although less powerful than me by a slow margin, can easily kill everyone by simply lifting one of his tails. The good news is that he's not as bloodthirsty as I am" – **Explained Kyuubi, though Naruto was not satisfied with what was about to happen. _So, you mean to tell me that three tailed beasts will have a little reunion. What are the odds of a full-out confrontation between me and the hachibi jinchuuriki?_ – Asked Naruto, though slightly afraid of the answer.

"**Just don't piss him off and maybe he won't resort to using the Hachibi****'s power. However, if he's one hundred percent dependant on the demon, well…safe to say you're screwed"** – Stated Kyuubi, earning a sigh in dismay from Naruto, who in the real world, looked at Kurenai and was instantly worried about her wellbeing. _Man, it was a bad decision to come here. _**"Maybe it's, maybe it isn't. It all depends on the jinchuuriki's state of mind" **– Said Kyuubi, earning a look in more disappointment from Naruto who was still due to meet one jinchuuriki in their right state of mind, or at least kept their respective sanity. Gaara was a lunatic that happened to kill with the purpose of confirming his existence. Somehow, Naruto was relieved upon not knowing any other jinchuuriki besides the now Kazekage, so he at least hoped beyond hope that the Hachibi Jinchuuriki wouldn't be controlled by his or her demon. **"I believe it's better to let your team know of this and make the right decision"** – Advised Kyuubi to which Naruto nodded and told everything to his team.

Kurenai flinched at the mention of facing another jinchuuriki, but the rest of them began to process the information from a professional point of view. "It would be safe to assume that the Hachibi Jinchuuriki came accompanied by backup, just as we're accompanying Naruto, so if we reach our destination, we'll have to engage them and Black Wolf, you'd have to face the jinchuuriki. I'm sorry about it, but in terms of power, you'd be the only one who could match him. We'll deal with the remaining opposition" – ordered Hawk, earning a nod from the group.

After a few more minutes, the Konoha group arrived in what seemed to be a lake surrounded by heavy mist, thus blocking the view entirely. Kakashi, with his sharingan, noticed something weird with the mist. It appeared that a large genjutsu was casted throughout the area, so anyone could fall for the illusion. "Be careful with this mist, everyone. My sharingan detects a large genjutsu affecting this area" – Said Kakashi, while looking around the sight in order to find the opposition. Naruto, for his part, offered to blow the mist away with a jutsu, but Hawk advised otherwise. It would alert the enemy to our presence, therefore they needed to approach with caution and not be influenced by the illusion mist.

After a few steps towards the lake, the members were all caught in the illusion, but none of them thought highly of it and continued to walk towards the lake, where according to the fox, there is where Sanbi would be expecting Naruto. Looking back at his comrades, Naruto saw Kakashi and Kurenai nod for him to continue his path and have a chat with the turtle. However, just as he was about to place his right foot on the water, he heard the sound of shurikens flying and jumped backwards in time to avoid it. Landing next to his team, the Konoha's team were surprised to face what appeared to be six members of Kumo's Thunder Anbu Team. Kyuubi did already pointed out the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and Naruto looked to see a rather big man, roughly the size of Bear and Naruto was unnerved to see not one but eight swords strapped to the man's body.

As if the whole team knew who the man was, everyone was focusing on the Anbu's eight swords as well as the fact that his chakra had a different feeling that of those around him. "What's the meaning of this attack? Attacking a ninja from another village is can lead to war" – Shouted Hawk, but none of the Kumo-nins said anything, until the one with the eight swords approached and stood face to face with the black masked Anbu.

(**AN: I don't have a clue on how to create rap lines, so I will save the readers from my pathetic attempts at doing so)**

Naruto just stood there, unmoving. He wasn't afraid of the enemy, instead just watching his every move and analyzes him If possible. The man was collected so Naruto presumed he was in control of his actions. The swords alone were already intimidating, but Naruto had the mask to hide his anxiety. "I've already seen you before, but I can't quite put it. Your mask is familiar, though" – Said the big man, but Naruto didn't say anything. It was better for his foe not to know about his reputation as well as his abilities. "I'm just a junior Anbu member, sir. And I believe my commander here is waiting for an answer as to why your team deliberately attacked us" – Stated Naruto, before looking at Hawk and giving him a nod to confirm it.

The Hachibi Jinchuuriki was intrigued. He knew he saw that mask somewhere, but he couldn't remember. Also there was the fact that he felt a familiar presence inside the guy and wondered if he was exactly like him. It was at this point that he remembered seeing the newest addictions to Kumo's bingo book and he saw what appeared to be a black masked Anbu from Konoha, stating that the man was responsible for killing one fair share of Kumo-nins and was ranked as a B ranked shinobi, with the order to kill in sight. "Ah now I know where I saw you, Konoha's Shippuu Ookami (hurricane wolf). I'm kind of disappointed, though, I expected someone rather taller and more aggressive" – Stated the Anbu, making Naruto flinch at being caught and silently cursed Tsunade for inventing the god damn nickname.

"I guess is no use hiding that fact from you, is there? However, you are still due to respond my commander's question" – Stated Naruto, now being ready for an eventual battle. The man for his part turned to his associates and nodded. "Oh nothing major really. Our objective here is of no concern to Konoha and as for attacking you, I kind of felt like it" – Said the man before doing a back flip and throwing all his swords up to the air in unison. That was the signal for attacking and the Kumo's thunder Anbu took of their swords as well and fell into a fighting stance. "I'll take the big one, you guys scramble with the others, hime, stay with dog, please" – Said Naruto as he began a series of hand seals. **Fuuton Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu). The group, afterwards, scattered and each went against one of them.

The Kumo-nins didn't have the time to move before the huge gust of wind sent them flying, well except for the one who recognized him as he stood there. Naruto smirked thought, as the man's swords weren't as heavy as him, so they were sent flying as well. "Somehow, I got the feeling that you're the most dangerous of the group" – Said Naruto as he took his ninjato and positioned himself for the battle. The man smiled behind his mask and knew the meaning behind this foe's words. "I know you don't know me and only those within Kumo's village, knows of my condition. Besides them, the only one who could spot what I carry inside of me could only be another with the same condition, isn't that right Jinchuuriki?" – Asked the man, earning a nod from Naruto.

"I kind of figured that another one would come for the Sanbi, but I never would believe to meet the Hachibi Jinchuuriki in person, It's really a pleasure" – Said Naruto, as he charged the enemy with superior speed, surprising the enemy who in turn, managed to collect one of his swords and managed to block the incoming attack before watching the blond use his footing to stop the movement and eye the opponent. "I must applaud you regarding your sword ability, you sure take care of it a lot to be able to move like that, I really wanted for my students to move as gracefully as you do, but unfortunately I have my eight swords now and you only have one, no one can beat the **eight**" – Said the enemy, before charging Naruto this time. However, instead of slicing Naruto's body entirely, the Kumo-nin passed by him as if the man was transparent.

Naruto didn't want to waste this opportunity and used the lake near him as a weapon. After a large series of hand seals for **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu **(Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu), one large water dragon came out of the water and charged towards Naruto's enemy. The enemy for his turn looked up only to see the huge water dragon approaching and placed his arms in front of him, in order to brace the impact. Naruto didn't rest though, he knew the man wouldn't be defeated like this and stood ready for a possible attack. True to his worries, the enemy appeared right next to him with an inhuman speed and began spinning with his eight swords, before Naruto substituted himself with a nearby stone which was sliced in multiple pieces.

"You have the skills, I give you that. But you can't hope to beat me without using your demon's power. Only one truly tuned with his demon would be able to go on par with me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hachi Kira, brother of the current Raikage and jinchuuriki of the Hachibi and now, you're executioner" – Stated Kira to which Naruto nodded and presented himself. "I have no desire of telling you my name since it would be irrelevant at this point and I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko" – Said Naruto, though wanting to see the man's face when he realizes that his demon was far more powerful than the Hachibi.

Kira, true to Naruto's words, stiffened a bit. True, he was tuned with his demon and all, but Kyuubi had nine tails of power while the Hachibi had eight. Surely, he was in disadvantage. Inside his mind, Kira could only listen. "**This boy speaks the truth; I can feel Kyuubi-sama's presence within him, even if it's not being used at the moment. Perhaps would be wise to deal with him without my aid"** – Stated the Hachibi before Kira protested. **"Fool, you damn well know that Kyuubi is stronger than me and also should we battle, this world or at least a very large area would cease to exist. Therefore, we cannot confront each other"** – Said Hachibi, earning a nod from Kira.

"It seems that my demon is a little bit reluctant to lend me his power, no matter though, I'll beat you and bring your head to Kumo. Also, since I'm unable to use my demon, you must have the same restriction" – Said Kira, earning a nod from Naruto. "Unlike you, I'm not reliant on my demon, let's see who is the better Anbu" – Said Naruto, before vanishing once again, using chakra to increase the speed of his movements. As he approached, Kira used four of his swords for defensive, however Naruto wasn't stupid as to attack with his sword alone, so he focused wind chakra and channeled through the metal, thus increasing the power of the attack. The impact between Naruto's sword and Kira's four echoed throughout the entire area and Kira was surprised to see that Naruto's attack required all four of them to defend.

"Huh, I believe that the bingo book underestimated you a little bit, Anbu. I believe I have to go tough on you" – Said Kira, before throwing his swords up once again and positioning his body as to position his swords between every joint in his body and two in his hands. "This is my perfect stance, there is no attack that could penetrate nor defense that could uphold my attacks, prepare yourself" – Said Kira, before vanishing and appearing right in front of Naruto, instantly. The blond for his part, was taken by surprise and barely managed to avoid being sliced, however he suffered two cuts on his left arm, thus stopping him from using Kenjutsu.

Placing the sword on his back, Naruto began to make some hand seals before whispering **Fuuton Suidou no Tatsumaki **(Wind Release: Tornado Tunnel Jutsu). Kira noticed the hurricane forming, but rather instead of going up, it was moving…straight forward. Kira never knew of this wind technique and safe to say, he never stood up to a tornado like this before. As the attack approached, Kira began spinning his body, thus using the sword's movements to block the incoming wind. When the attack landed, though, Kira was taken aback by the difference. While in a normal hurricane, only a part of the hurricane would hit, whereas now, Kira had to defend himself against an entire tornado.

Naruto for his part knew of a tornado's weakness. If the opponent possessed enough knowledge, he could alter the hurricane's direction, thus making it go another way, so Naruto used his creation, since it would be impossible for this Kira to stop the entire force of the hurricane. True enough, Kira was doing everything he could to get rid of the hurricane and was cursing himself for underestimating the technique and taking it head on. He was getting tired of this damn technique and immediately used Hachibi's chakra and disrupted the attack.

Naruto found this opportunity to be rather surprising. "I thought it was you who said not to use our demon's power" – Said Naruto as he saw a slightly similar aura surround Kira's body. The man snarled at his counterpart. Naruto was there crossing his arms, in a real attempt to mock the opponent. "Tell me something, why didn't you embrace your demon? Without it, we are just like everybody else, don't you want to be special" – Shouted Kira, earning a look in wonder from Naruto. _Why was the man so focused on knowing this!? _

"I don't know how hard it was for you growing up, but I can tell you for sure, that being a jinchuuriki doesn't make you special not in the least. On the contrary, they are ostracized since birth for something he or she didn't cause it. I happen to be an example of that as was the jinchuuriki of the one tailed demon Shikaku. Our childhood was anything but ordinary. People look at you with so much anger on their faces and no matter what you do, you'll end up being the village's scapegoat for all the damage Kyuubi himself inflicted on Konoha almost 17 years ago. Jinchuuriki are known to be each village's most prized weapon and they seek to capture the demons and control them. It takes a lot of determination not to be controlled by the demon inside of you. Every night, I would wake up in the middle of the night, sweating in fear from sights of destruction and blood that happened to be caused by the same demon whose home is inside your belly" – Explained Naruto, earning looks of total shock by Kira.

This was not his life at all. Kira always had at least someone to look out for him and never once did people look at him with hate, while growing up. He at some point believed that was all because of the fact that his brother was next in line for the Raikage's position, but…but seeing another jinchuuriki explaining a life completely different than his, he could understand why this fellow wouldn't rely on the Kyuubi for power. The demon fox, of course, made his life a living hell. But Naruto wasn't done explaining.

"Nevertheless, while I don't embrace its power, that doesn't mean I didn't take responsibility for what happened to the village. For numerous times, I faced on my free will, the punishment that the shinobis back home wanted to inflict at Kyuubi. I took them all without even a blink. Kyuubi is, after all, a part of my being, no matter how much people I care about say otherwise. No matter what I do, he will always be around, so it would be worthless to deny it" – Said Naruto, earning a nod in astonishment from Kira.

"What are you telling me this? You don't even know me" – Asked Kira, before looking intently at Naruto's mask to study the man's eyes, but surprisingly, no sadness reaction were visible. Kira expected this man to open up his life and then, begin crying, but instead, Naruto's eyes were as passive as a trained shinobi was during a mission. "I just wanted to show you why I don't intend to use the Kyuubi's chakra and while he's a part of my being, I don't have to rely on him to win battles. I have my own strength to deal with Konoha's enemies" – Explained Naruto.

Kira couldn't help but smile at the man in front of him. Hearing the man's history, one could presume that he became as evil as the devil inside of him, but no. Naruto was not strong physically but in spirit as well. This fight was over; there wasn't any reason to fight in the first place. Their mission was to talk to the Sanbi and that was all. "You earned my respect, Anbu-san. I never thought to hear a guy with such strong resolution. My quarrel with you was only for pure pride of my abilities. As to why I'm here, I think we share the same mission" – Said Kira to which Naruto nodded, before hearing something. "**Naruto, be aware, I sensed some high chakra signature nearby and it certainly resembles one from Akatsuki**" – Said Kyuubi.

"Kira, I'm afraid we have to deal with a common enemy. Kyuubi said to me that someone from Akatsuki is observing us. Could you help me deal with this guy?" – Asked Naruto to which Kira nodded, before using Hachibi's power to further improve his senses. Immediately, his eye sight was improved and he could very well see the black robe with red clouds looking at them. "Before we do this, how can I address you?" – Asked Kira to which Naruto smirked and asked to be called black wolf. "Okay, black wolf, a few miles that way is a guy that looks like a giant plant. He happens to be using their clothes" – Said Kira, earning a nod from Naruto who explained his plan.

* * *

**===With Zetsu===**

The giant plant man got somehow lucky that he managed to spot the Hachibi's vessel. Apparently, he was an Anbu from Kumo and was fighting an Anbu from Konoha. He couldn't be too close to hear the conversation from fear of being discovered. But the fact remained that he found the Hachibi and would do everything to capture him for the group. Suddenly, Zetsu felt the use of chakra nearby and got ready for everything. He didn't know he could be traced, but he was prepared to defend himself if needed be. Looking around, he realized much too late that he was being trapped inside a minor genjutsu that would change his surroundings hence the fact that when Naruto appeared behind him, Zetsu was actually seeing a couple of foes in front of him approaching.

Naruto, seeing the opportunity to once again use his illusion fist style, focused chakra to his feet and slammed it on Zetsu's back, thus sending him flying towards the lake where Naruto and Kira were fighting earlier. Zetsu, though, being the experienced shinobi he was, used the momentum and flipped his body in order to land safely on the ground. However, before he could actually land, a giant hand suddenly grabbed him and lifted the whole way up for Zetsu to be face to face with the Hachibi himself. **"So, I was meaning to get my hand on at least one of you weaklings. You're unlucky since I'm happen to be herbivore; therefore I normally feed myself from plants" – **Said the Hachibi, before placing the unfortunate S ranked missing-nin inside his mouth, before eating the damn plant.

Meanwhile, both Naruto and Kira were looking at the hug demon as he killed one of the Akatsuki in the worst way possible. Just after the demon swallowed, it vanished and returned inside Kira; seconds before everyone appear once again, panting from extreme exhaustion. Both sides were pretty much even and no one would land a decent blow on the other. Both the groups decided to join forces with their missing members; however all of them looked that their missing members were crossing their arms, while just talking. "Black Wolf, what's the meaning of this? He is our enemy" – Shouted Hawk, slightly agitated that Black Wolf was just standing there while he and the others were doing the fighting, however he saw that while Naruto's Anbu armor was unscathed, he couldn't say the same for Kira.

"Sorry Hawk-taichou, we engaged against one another in battle, however I'm afraid Akatsuki decided to meddle in our fight hence why we stopped and took care of him" – Said Naruto like it was nothing, however the shock of his words soon was visible and everyone began questioning how and who. "I don't know who the guy was or what his name was. What I do know is that he appeared to be like a plant and was spying on us and he was a missing-nin from Kusa, I managed to see his crossed hitai-ate. Well, long story short, my friend here ate the damn plant and is now digesting it as we speak" – Explained Naruto, earning laughter from Kira and a look of disgust from Kurenai.

So, after calming the group down, Kira explained to the Konoha-nins that he was here to talk with the Sanbi, since the turtle called in to him for help. Naruto chose not to reveal that he was here for the same thing from fear of exposing his position as jinchuuriki, so he explained that Konoha's mission was to do some recon of this area and blamed the heavy mist as the reason. Naruto's team were highly experienced and knew not to contradict him and Kira, having already heard Naruto's plea not to divulge his vessel, nodded in understanding. The group of Kumo-nins said for Kira to step things up with his objective while they would be resting a bit on their camp they made not so far, so Naruto was relieved as hell, since he couldn't go with Kira to meet the Sanbi.

Looking at one another, Naruto and Kira nodded and walked towards the lake, in order to meet up with the three tailed demon, while Naruto's group stood guard at the lake shore. After a while of walking, both Kira and Naruto felt the strong presence before the entire lake began to glow a golden color. Both of them were startled at first, but their respective demons calmed them, saying that the turtle was just coming out of hiding. Looking from above, only Naruto and Kira were visible. However, a sudden shadow below the water appeared small and begins growing as it was submerging. It wasn't long until the turtle's body became fully submerged and he was facing both Naruto and Kira. "**Greetings, Kyuubi-sama; Hachibi-sama"** – Stated Sanbi, before the images of both the eight-tailed ox and the nine-tailed fox appeared behind their respective jinchuurikis.


	17. Akatsuki's secret

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17 – Akatsuki's secret

**Beta: Dreetje**

* * *

Although Sanbi did greet the Kyuubi and the Hachibi, the scene could be better described as Sanbi facing Naruto and Hachi Kira. The demon was speaking to the two of them, but he was referring to their inside demons since they were able to communicate freely. Because of that, Naruto and Kira ended up being only the ones who brought their demons for a little conversation. As he heard Kyuubi speaking in mind in some random language he never heard of, he instantly assumed it was what the fox had referred to as demon language. Having nothing to do but wait Naruto wondered how his team faired against Kumo's Thunder Anbu Team.

"You know, since we have nothing to do but wait we could talk for a little while? What do you say? I'm most interested to get to know a fellow Anbu Jinchuuriki. There aren't many left these days you know" – Asked Kira as he turned to Naruto and adjusted one of his sword's handles from blinding his vision a bit.

Naruto looked at the man and wondered a bit. He wanted to be quiet for a while as he heard the demons talking but seeing as the man did propose some side activity to pass the time, he guessed he could grant him a couple of words. The truth of the matter was that Naruto had only met one Jinchuuriki before and it was Gaara of the Sand. He heard of one Jinchuuriki in Kumo, who happened to be captured by the Akatsuki but that was about it. Maybe it would be good to get to know a second person who happened to share the same fate as him.

"I guess we can talk for a while; I never knew that demons talked so much and it quite freaked me out as well" – Said Naruto earning a snicker from Kira followed by three demons grumbling, before returning to their conversation.

"I'm very curious as to the treatment you received in Konoha as a Jinchuuriki. In Kumo, there was another one like us but unfortunately she was captured. Nevertheless, both she and I weren't as badly treated as you were; why is that?" – Asked Kira before looking as the blond furrowed his head in thought.

"I guess how the Hachibi appeared in Kumo isn't in any way similar to how Kyuubi did. Seventeen years ago the fox was responsible for almost leveling the entire village. He killed many, both civilians and shinobi and, by consequence all of their families who mourned their deaths developed a deep and subconscious hatred for the fox. If they had known that the Fourth Hokage killed the beast instead of sealing it inside me I might have had a normal life; or at least the normal life of an orphan as I never knew my parents. They died just not long after I was born. As a result of these events I was treated as the village's scapegoat for all their subconscious rage and anger" – Explained Naruto before he continued. "Ah, you said that in Kumo there was another one like us? Tell me something about her. I heard rumors about Kumo having the Nibi as well?" – Asked Naruto to which Kira nodded and began to explain.

"Yugito Nii was to considered the best kunoichi that ever joined Kumo's ranks. Of course, her demon Nibi no Nekomata was a serving demon so it loaned the energy whenever Yugito needed it. The Yondaime Raikage trained us from the beginning to deal with life and death situations thus sending us on A to S ranked missions all the time. She was an orphan just like you but the Raikage acted both as her teacher and her caretaker. In the end though, she was up against two of the Akatsuki and was easily captured for unknown reasons. She was a kunoichi with much promise but unfortunately they caught her and captured the Nibi thus killing her as a result." – Said Kira, though Naruto could sense the last part was spoken with clear sadness, which meant that he was close to this Yugito.

"You sound as the two of you were close to each other" – Asked Naruto, earning a sad nod from Kira.

"We were promised to each other since birth for marriage. Although it would be a forced marriage, in theory, both of us fell in love with each other as time passed…I still remember the last thing she said to me before I went on a mission." – Said Kira as he remembered what happened.

**Flashback on**

_The sun in Kumo was almost setting and both Kira and Nii were sitting on top of the Thunder Kage's monument located at the highest mountain in a similar way to Konoha. Yugito was resting her head on Kira's shoulder with her eyes closed and a smile one face. The scene couldn't be more perfect to her. They were scheduled to get married in a week from today and while it was already settled before they became shinobis, both of them longed for the day to come. Suddenly a chunnin arrived and called Kira for a meeting with the Raikage for a mission towards the capital city of Lightning Country. Kira nodded sadly and awakened his soon to be wife, who had dozed off, to tell her the news._

_When he left her in her house she called him and spoke. "Come back safe my love, when you return from your mission, we'll be able to live our lives with happiness and my heart will, for the first time, feel true warmth of being loved" – Said Yugito after they shared a kiss._

_At the time Kira smiled and promised to come back to her no matter what. He didn't know however that this was be the last time he would see his beloved and soon to be wife._

**Flashback off**

"After I came back from my mission, the Yondaime Raikage gave me the news of Yugito's capture by Akatsuki. It took my brother, the Godaime Raikage and a couple of my Anbu team to keep me from releasing the Hachibi and destroying the entire Hokage Tower. It didn't matter though, as my dear Yugito was dead and I wouldn't see her again" – Explained Kira before looking to the lake water and saw the reflection of Yugito smiling at him.

Naruto could sympathize with the man. Even if the woman of his dreams wasn't dead, he had felt like he lost her when he saw Kurenai together with Asuma. Naruto was afraid to imagine what he would do if he knew Kurenai passed away. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I have a girlfriend in Konoha and I care for her a lot. I wouldn't know what to do if she suffered the same fate as your beloved Yugito; may kami have her soul right now" – Said Naruto earning an appreciated nod from Kira.

After hearing Naruto's words Kira couldn't help but smile upon hearing that at least, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki found happiness in his life. However, the fact remained that he missed his wife and nothing would change that. "It's good to hear you found someone, my advice to you is to protect her at all times and do not let her go. Trust me, the pain I felt for losing her doesn't even compare to the pain I felt for not being able to do anything to prevent it from happening" - Said Kira earning a nod from Naruto who knew about this all too well.

"For all the power both you and I have because of our inner demons and to not being able to save those you care for is the most brutal punishment anyone in our position could receive. Because of my position back in the village, I could count with both my hands the number of people who don't hold a grudge against what I carry inside me and if I was unable to save these precious few then I would rather kill myself because the pain would be unbearable." - Explained Naruto. Kira was beginning to lose control of his emotions and instantly blocked everything. Yugito's death hurt him a lot and he just knew that he wouldn't get over it anytime soon.

"Anbu-san, for the sake of my insanity I'd rather stop talking about my beloved Yugito. I'm not prepared to deal with this yet. Now, tell me something...your fighting skills were very impressive back there. I was wondering about that speed of yours. You must have trained really hard?" - Asked Kira to which Naruto nodded and explained.

"Having an abundance of chakra to use, I can channel large portions of chakra and channel it through my legs earning the necessary propulsion. Not to mention those damn weights I had to get used to. What about you? I never saw anyone using eight swords at the same time before, why use so many?" - Asked Naruto though this time, he wondered if he was asking confidential information to the man, after all, a ninja's best ally is his secrets. Kira, however didn't believe so as he explained about the eight style of kenjutsu that he invented with the aid of his inner demon who happened to be the Eight Tailed Demon. Naruto learned that it took Kira nearly four years to develop the style into perfection and until today, no one managed to face him in battle and not get sliced like a lemon because of it.

"You know, I once, defeated one of the Legendary Swordsman of the Mist. Kisame, I think was his name. It happened about ten years ago while he was still a member of Mist's ranks. His Samehada wasn't powerful enough to hold against my eight swords. I'll tell you though, that shark was one tough opponent to beat not to mention that it wasn't a complete win, since I had to flee with my team back then but it was a nice fight, though" - Said Kira as he remembered that shark-like sword almost shattering his swords. Naruto too remembered engaging Kisame along with Hawk.

"Kisame was indeed a worthy opponent. It took me and another Anbu to take him down." - Said Naruto quite expecting Kira to break his neck from turning so fast but instead the man just slowly turned and looked at him in wonder, before Naruto explained. "Kisame was from the same group as that plant guy we beat was. He and his partner, Uchiha Itachi, came looking for me in hopes of capturing the fox however they had to face Konoha Anbu's finest, hence how we managed to kill Kisame. Itachi however escaped our clutches" - Explained Naruto earning a nod from Kira before the fox called their attention.

"**Naruto, our conversation is over and Sanbi here has news regarding the technique behind the demon extraction seal. It consists of a fuuinjutsu technique that requires nine sources of power to extract the demon at the same time. What Sanbi didn't mention is that even with some of the members dead they can still continue with the procedure." **- Explained Kyuubi, earning a thinking pose from Naruto and Kira.

Naruto was considering the information known so far and tried to assimilate everything. It required nine sources of chakra to maintain the sealing technique but if more than half of the members are dead then how would they be able to extract demons. Suddenly Kira voiced his thoughts.

"I couldn't say I met all of them to verify some pattern but the plant guy named Zetsu wore a ring with a Kanji engraved on it. There is a possibility that each members wears one different and those rings, together, are responsible for the technique" - Advised Kira before Naruto continued the line of thought.

"If that's true then I believe Konoha may be of assistance." - Said Naruto earning the attention of Kira and the voices of three demons asking what he talking about. Naruto remembered that Kisame's body was still due to be analyzed before being sent to Kiri for the bounty on his head. So the ring must still be on Kisame's body. "One of their members was killed by Anbu forces some time ago and I happen to know it would take a while to examine him before sending his head to Kiri for the bounty. His ring must still be attached to his hand. I bet Jiraya could analyze it and finish the missing piece of their technique." - Explained Naruto.

Kira and the demons acknowledged that possibility and the demons now considered meeting once more in the future to discuss further developments. Sanbi was to hide at the bottom of the lake until told otherwise and Naruto and Kira would return to their home villages. "Kira-san, we'll meet again to discuss this issue and hope to eliminate this group once and for all." - Said Naruto before turning and focused chakra to his legs. However, when he was about to jump towards the shore when Kira called him.

"Wait! I told you my name and since we're together on this, please tell me yours" - Asked Kira earning a look of suspicion from Naruto. He wanted to leave without having to blow his identity. However, Naruto saw no ill-intent coming from Kira, so it would be fair to do this.

"Uzumaki Naruto" - Said Naruto earning a nod from Kira who appreciated and vanished.

* * *

**===At the Hokage's office===**

Two days later, Naruto and his team reported their mission to meet the Sanbi and explained about the fuuinjutsu technique that was used to extract the demons. Jiraiya was also there and became intrigued with such a technique. The pervert asked for the ring and Tsunade agreed to give it to him, with one condition. The condition was that the pervert had to remain within the village walls, while studying the ring because it was a now valuable object. Being the free spirit that he was, of course, Jiraiya first objected to the idea. However, the possibility of stopping the group from sealing the last two tailed demons made him think twice and accepted the restriction.

"Naruto, I understand you engaged against the Hachibi Jinchuuriki? Are his skills enough to avoid being captured?" – Asked Tsunade earning a nod from Naruto who began to explain.

"Hachi Kira is, unlike me, almost a hundred percent reliant on the eight tailed demon. In fact, his entire fighting style revolves around the demon. I engaged him, sure, but for some reason, he didn't use the demon's power against me, but in human terms, I managed to beat him. It was then that Zetsu appeared and we had to deal with him. As to his abilities, I'm sure he wouldn't be captured so easily. Just seeing his wife's killer would send his blood boil…I know mine would…" – Explained Naruto with his arms crossed but everyone could see he was looking down towards the ground.

Kurenai saw this and became worried about her lover. Ever since they took the trip back to Konoha, Naruto was behaving like this and it scared her to. She was determined to ask what was on his mind. Eventually, Tsunade dismissed the team since there was something she needed to discuss with Jiraya so the group nodded and vanished thus leaving the two sannin alone.

"What do you think has happened?" – Asked Tsunade to which Jiraya turned to think for a bit. Since Naruto joined the Anbu forces, not even a single hint of emotion could be seen from the blond.

"Beats me, I stopped trying to understand the real enigma that is Uzumaki Naruto. What I'm worried about right now is studying the ring and get to find a counter-measure in case they tried using the rings again" – Stated Jiraiya earning a nod from Tsunade.

"This seal will grant you authority to see Kisame's corpse and extract the ring from his hand. We need to find something really fast, get on it" – Ordered Tsunade before seeing Jiraiya nod and vanish.

* * *

**===Inside Naruto's place===**

After leaving Tsunade's office Hawk, Bear and Dog went to the Anbu HQ while Naruto and Kurenai went to the blond's apartment seeing as the whole team got a day to rest from the fights that occurred. Just after Kurenai closed his door she saw Naruto taking off his mask and sit on his couch while still looking down in thought. Kurenai, sometimes, couldn't understand her boyfriend's feelings and it concerned her to no end. She wanted to be there for him and now either he didn't want to talk about what happened or it could be one of those deep secrets that exist regarding Naruto.

"Naruto, please talk to me, I want to know why you're feeling so sad…I want to help you" – Begged Kurenai as she sat down near him but he still didn't look at her. Ever since he heard Kira talking about Yugito, Naruto began to imagine what would happen if Kurenai suffered the same fate. Needless to say he didn't want to think about…but the more he saw Kurenai, the worse the feelings got. Kurenai, though, was resolved to get through to her boyfriend no matter what. "Naruto, you can trust me with whatever it is you're feeling right now" – Said Kurenai looking at his cerulean blue eyes while trying to predict the subject of his grief before he began muttering a few words.

"K…Kure-chan" – Said Naruto before seeing Kurenai smile and nod for him to continue. "The Hachibi Jinchuuriki told me that Akatsuki kil…led his fiancée and…I didn't want to think about it but then I started thinking of what I do if I lost you. I'd lose my mind completely Kure-chan. I wouldn't know what to do…." – Sniffed Naruto but Kurenai placed her fingers on his mouth and did a gentle whisper 'shhhh' to calm him down before she hugged the fierce Shippu Ookami's who had tears falling freely on his face. Now that she knew what Naruto thinking about it filled her heart with warmth hearing Naruto's feelings for her, however she needed to assure him of her capabilities as a jounin.

Smiling, Kurenai positioned Naruto's face in order to maintain eye contact before smashing her lips on his with passion. Naruto returned the kiss and hugged her for dear life, for this was one of the rarest moments in his life that a ninja could afford to lower his guard and just be human. Minutes later, Kurenai broke the kiss and just stared at his endless cerulean blue eyes that hold great love for her.

"Rest assured my love, I'm one of Konoha's top Jounin Kunoichis. There is no way Akatsuki would try something without at least me being able to call for backup. Aside from Itachi, no one can use genjutsu against me and that gives me leverage in battle. Besides, the one the fierce Shippu Ookami chose as companion can't be called weak, now can't she?" – Asked Kurenai earning a snicker from Naruto, who by now, dried all the pent up tears.

"Thank you Kurenai-chan, for everything" – Said Naruto before falling to unconsciousness right on Kurenai's lap.

The woman was stunned for a while but then she smiled like never before. Seeing a ninja such as Naruto being this comfortable around her meant only one thing: unconditional trust and confidence that she would be there for him no matter what happened. Then, she just sat there passing one hand through his golden locks and the other was gently caressing his face until she touched near the whisker marks and saw his body get relaxed. "You're sensitive around this area, aren't you Naru-kun" – Smiled Kurenai, while never stopping to caress his hair and face, feeling more and more love for the blond that captured her heart for good.

* * *

**===Inside Naruto's mindscape===**

After he blacked out Naruto instantly appeared inside his mindscape and faced the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko. He felt Kurenai's hands rubbing his whisker marks and smiled in relaxation while being able to hear her gentle voice.

"**You know, I'm not much for sentimentality here but I can see how you feel for your mate and she does for you"** – Said Kyuubi as he was lying down with his paws crossed and his tails flipping side by side.

"After Kira's story I couldn't help but think that they would kill her to get to me but I should have more faith in her abilities as a jounin and hope to be there for her. Now, why did you feel the need to contact me, Kyuubi" – Asked Naruto earning a look in interest from the fox who didn't think the blond would figure this out from pure body language.

"**You became perceptive with time, I see. Yes, I have something urgent to discuss and is regarded to your abilities. I know that your sensei helped you with close-contact fighting but we need to see to that you could cover all your grounds. I happened to find a suitable opponent from your memories that will be able to cover all types of fighting, going from close to long-range fighting. Meet Uchiha Itachi."** – Said Kyuubi, before Sasuke's brother suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, earning a look in wonder from the blond.

"You're kidding with me, right? Not even Kakashi-sensei and the Hokage could deal with him and you expect me to win this battle" – Objected Naruto but Kyuubi wouldn't hear it and instead decided to speak through Itachi.

"**You'll have to face me sooner or later Naruto. It's better you face me in here where you don't need to worry about him capturing you and endangering us. Itachi will have two purposes, one will be to see if you could top an experienced Uchiha in a fight and two will be to understand how Itachi fights and possibly study the sharingan a little better"** – Explained Kyuubi earning a snarl from Naruto from seeing a simple stare of those accursed eyes.

"But how can you replicate this Itachi's sharingan and its abilities?" – Asked Naruto, though he feared he now asked too much since seconds after he shut his mouth, dead silence enveloped the area.

The blond didn't know what happened. It appeared to be a simple question. But when Kyuubi remained quiet soon afterwards it somehow became clear to Naruto that maybe there was a connection between the accursed eyes and the fox in front of him. History told that the Uchiha were born because of one member of the Hyuuga clan who made a pact with a demon in exchange from obtaining a new form of doujutsu named the Sharingan. Sighing in realization Naruto looked to Itachi knowing he would be talking to the fox.

"I see it now, you're the one who created the accursed eye, didn't you Kyuubi?" – Asked Naruto before being able to see a slight nod from Itachi and smiling in contemplation.

"**You don't seem to bother much after learning the truth Naruto, why so?" – **Asked the fox, earning a nod from Naruto who turned to explain his thoughts.

"Why would this bother me at all? The sharingan was cursed but the ones that came from the Uchiha Clan were so as well. Both Itachi and Sasuke were driven by pure desire for power for reasons I rather don't judge. In the end, both did things that were referred to as being evil. Itachi murdered his clan for unknown reasons and Sasuke betrayed Konoha once in order to kill the one who murdered his family. In the end, it wasn't because of the eye, but rather their corrupted thinking, who, even though they possesses the all-seeing eye, are blinded to those around them. The sharingan can be a good weapon for those who know how to use it like Kakashi-sensei. However, for those with weak minds the sharingan overrules their judgment on things and see them as being less important. The events that happened because of the sharingan couldn't, in no way, shape or form, return to the creator. So, why would I bother to know it was you who granted the Uchiha the accursed eye" – Explained Naruto earning a nod from Itachi followed by a smile.

"**Well, enough of the sharingan, seeing that it doesn't bother you. Itachi will be fighting against you but he won't use the Mangenkyou Sharingan. The reason being that he could use techniques that no matter your abilities, you wouldn't have a chance in hell of defeating them…well not unless, you have me to help. But in this case, you're on your own, so we'll begin the fight immediately. Remember, even without the mangenkyou, Itachi was your superior at the age of thirteen so his skills aren't limited to the Kaleidoscope form of the Sharingan, where do you wish the fight to happen?"** – Asked Kyuubi before seeing Naruto think for a while.

"Konoha's Training Ground number seven, Kyuubi. We need an open field in order to test everything we have up our sleeves" – Said Naruto earning a nod from the fox who immediately used his powers to create the image of them facing each other at the same place Naruto's genin team had their true Genin Test. The sun was scorching hot which could only attest for Kyuubi's creativity while recreating live scenarios. After observing the place for a while, Naruto looked at Itachi, now with his Anbu armor and a ninjato strapped on his back.

Naruto never got to see Itachi's sword because of the stupid black cloak that he wear all the time. Looking closely, Naruto could plainly see the red eyes with three tomoe which indicated that Itachi was ready for Naruto's first move. While making hand seals, Naruto didn't object to Itachi using the sharingan to know the technique he would be using to start the fight. **Fuuton Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu). Instantly, a huge gust of wind charged against Itachi who in turn, with calm and tranquility, made the hand signs needed for the **Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu **(Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu) and exhaled a huge ball of fire.

The techniques, upon contact, nullified one another and created a lot of smoke that covered the field, thus giving Naruto the necessary leverage of Itachi having to resort to his instincts. Taking his sword off the handle, Naruto focused some chakra on his feet for the necessary propulsion and got into the heavy smoke. After leaving, he saw Itachi already half way through, holding his own ninjato in preparation for Naruto's swing. The blond smiled and swing his sword from the right side downwards to upwards, in hopes of attacking Itachi with a diagonal strike. However, this time Itachi easily blocked the attack, because of the sharingan and moved his sword to the left in order to attack Naruto's supposedly exposed side.

Seeing the attack Naruto dodged almost constantly because of his initiative, he positioned his sword to block the strike, before using the momentum of the two swords clashing to land a kick on Itachi's chest.

Itachi wondered what happened since his sharingan should've seen the kick, however he realized that Naruto's eyes weren't focused on aiming his kick. Instead, they were locked at the two swords while they were at stalemate, meaning that Naruto had a good grasp on how to counter the sharingan's abilities.

"**Nicely done Naruto**, **however this is just getting started."** – Said Kyuubi and in an instant Itachi made hand seals with speed that could rival the Sandaime Hokage back in his prime. After the final tiger seal, Itachi whispered **Katon Karyuu Endan **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu). What happened afterwards, a white layered fire was expelled from Itachi's mouth and charged straight at Naruto who in turn, didn't have other choice but to use a jutsu to defend himself.

"**Suiton Suijinheki **(Water Release: Water Barrier Jutsu)" – Shouted Naruto while looking at the incoming flames, before a huge wall of water appeared in front of him, thus defending him from the blast. Shifting sideways, Naruto made some fast hand seals before focusing on **Raiton Kusari Raikou **(Lightning Release: Lightning Chain Jutsu). Since Itachi was focusing on his fire technique, he didn't have enough time to see Naruto' hand seals before a huge dark cloud appeared on top of him and began destroying the field with lightning bolts.

Quickly evading the consecutive attacks, he didn't even see Naruto coming directly from behind and landing a punch straight on Itachi's face which sent him flying. However, the Itachi he hit was replaced by a murder of crows indicating that Naruto was under a genjutsu. The crows, then, proceeded to attack Naruto with fury before Naruto made the famous dispelling technique and disrupted the genjutsu but he wasn't fast enough to prevent a punch on the face from Itachi. Flipping his body, Naruto landed safely a few feet away and observed Itachi for a while. He managed to cast a genjutsu on the blond by exchanging looks for one second. The elder Uchiha's reputation preceded him after all, Naruto thought.

Looking for a while, Naruto observed that a few of the lightnings had ended up hitting Itachi if the bruises on his arms were any indication, which meant that his best alternative was to stick to surprise attacks. The stunt Naruto pulled with the surprise raiton attack could happen again but now with a much stronger attack. If Naruto managed to use the same tactic and make Itachi use an offensive jutsu, he could use a defensive one, followed by a powerful offensive technique. However that would be a plan for other time. Charging another time, this time with straight taijutsu, Naruto moved to punch Itachi but was blocked as Itachi, then, aimed for a middle kick on Naruto's side stomach before Naruto grabbed the man's foot and threw him away. Naruto then used a couple of shurikens and threw them at Itachi.

The Uchiha flipped his body fast enough and used a kunai to stop the projectiles from reaching his body before throwing the kunai at Naruto and made some hand seals for **Ninpou Kage Kunai no Jutsu **(Ninja Art: Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu). Instantly, one kunai became ten and all of them pierced Naruto's skin before transforming into a log. As soon as Naruto was about to attack once again he heard Kyuubi ending the fight.

"**That will be enough; I'm satisfied with your abilities. You managed to overcome your short comings regarding close-contact fighting. Now, it's about time for you wake up" **– Said Kyuubi earning a nod from Naruto who then, vanished from his mindscape and opened his eyes to see his beloved looking at him.

"Slept well Naruto-kun? You could rest a while longer if you wish. I know I wouldn't mind caressing your hair some more" – Stated Kurenai before seeing Naruto laugh for a bit and got up from her lap. Actually, even if Naruto spent some good half an hour inside his mindscape, the notion of time is seriously reduced in the real world, hence why Naruto slept nothing more than ten minutes. Seeing that it was already late the couple soon went to sleep.

* * *

**===Next day at Training Ground 15===**

The next day, Uzuki Yuugao was standing in the middle of Training Ground waiting for her genin team to arrive. Fully dressed with the jounin attire and with a katana strapped on her back, she was staring at three ninjato stuck in the ground. Her genin team was composed of two girls and a boy; all three of them came from regular families, not one of them linked to Konoha's major clans. Actually, she kind of asked the Hokage to not set her up with any one from a major clan; the reason being that in this way she could develop their abilities from scratch without having to worry about sharing their training with the clan. And that was precisely why she would teach them the way of the sword.

In Konoha, not many ninjas choose to learn the art of kenjutsu so it was safe to say, it became a lost art. Kids these days all wanted to know about flashy jutsu and beating the crap out of the opponents but very few understand the need of learning to use a weapon and Uzuki Yuugao intended to change that. Today would be her team's first official day as genin since two days ago, Yuugao made all three of them run a little test of skills. She didn't believe in the second exam the academy students had to pass so it was only a test to see where she needed to help them improve and which subjects she could teach her students. Just when she was about to wonder any further, she heard footsteps coming and looked to the source's direction before smiling upon seeing her three genin.

"Morning everyone, two days ago, you were tested and I made some notes regarding the areas that needs improvement. Aside from that, we're going to focus heavily on both chakra control and Kenjutsu" – Said Yuugao earning a look in wonder from her three genin at the mention of the word kenjutsu. Upon seeing this, Yuugao could only sigh in dismay as the genin didn't have a clue on what kenjutsu means. "Kenjutsu means the art of the sword and it consists of using the sword as an extension to the ninja's body making him or her feared by the enemy. In front of you are three ninjato that will be used on your training and missions. Ninjato are used for precise attacks and agility in combat. Its smaller form allows the ninja an advantage of speed and better focus while attacking as well as in defense. Go ahead; each of you take one and start to get familiarized with your sword" – Explained Yuugao before seeing them take the ninjato out of its sheath and admiring it.

"In time, I'll teach you guys to use these blades as an extension of your body, as well as other supplementary ninja arts in order to implement your skills. Now about them, I used our last encounter as a way to determine a more suitable training for each of you" – Said Yuugao as she looked at each one until she began with the boy. "Yutaro, your ninjutsu is your strength and I know from your files that you already able to use doton techniques. Doton manipulation, while is the easiest element there is to learn, is quite handy in battle. It serves both as offense and defense. I happen to know a few techniques you could learn but not until we improve your chakra control a bit. Compared to your teammates, your chakra control is minimal but that's because your chakra reserve is much bigger, so it's understandable" – Said Yuugao before seeing Yutaro nod.

Looking at the next, the first girl, Sasame, Yuugao smiled and explained. "Sasame, your chakra control is perfect but we'll need to boost those chakra reserves and throw in a little stamina training. Your speed is considered one of the best of your generation and we'll train it. Also, you seem to have some knowledge on genjutsu as well, so we'll work on that as well. Last, but not least, Misao. Your abilities rely on taijutsu mostly, so kenjutsu will be a second close-contact art for you. Also, you have the ability to channel chakra through your body and that's fantastic ability to have. All of you have the ability to grow strong and rise the ranks. Now we'll start with some laps around the training ground, move it" – Shouted Yuugao earning a surprised nod from the genin before they began to run, with their swords strapped on their backs, in order to be accustomed to the feeling.

* * *

**===At Tsunade's office===**

Looking through some documents, Tsunade found a mission request coming from a high lord from Fang Country requesting a document retrieval mission from some Iwa missing-nins who happened to break into his castle and stole it from him. Immediately, Tsunade began writing below the request, the shinobi part, like the rank type and what skills would be needed to complete this task. Iwa missing-nins automatically raised the mission bar to at least B ranked, so no one under jounin or high level chunnin would be called for this. Next, the type of skills needed to find the missing-nins, beat them to a pulp and recover the stolen documentation. Plus the fact that the man is of high nobility, Tsunade was hard-pressed not to remote the list to mid to high level jounin level ninjas to fulfill this mission.

So, it would either elite jounins or Anbu members to perform the mission. Unfortunately, all jounins were on missions right now, leaving only a few low level ones and a lot of chunnins. Therefore, it would be Anbu then. Taking an envelope inside one of the drawers, she began to scan the names of Anbu operatives that would be best suited for the mission. _Ok, then, Hawk Bear and Dog were sent together with the Anbu Commander for a mission towards Kumo. Shikamaru would definitely be on this mission because of his intellect and Shino will be as well. Both managed to surprise a lot of people because of their teamwork in missions. Now, I believe sending two Anbu level shinobi will prove to be wrong, since I don't know how many missing-nins there are. It's better to put a powerhouse on the group to be able to take on many opponents at once and I can't think of no one better suited for this position than Naruto. _– Thought Tsunade as she placed the mission specifics and reached for Shizune to call the names listed on the paper.

Within minutes, the three of them appeared inside Tsunade's office before saluting the hokage.

"Good timing. Now, as so you know, I'm issuing an A ranked mission towards Fang Country. A high official from the Daimyo's castle contracted us to retrieve a document that was stolen by Iwa missing-nins for reasons he didn't state in the letter. Your mission is to track the Iwa missing-nins down and retrieve the document. We don't know how many are there, so proceed with care. Black Wolf will be the leader of the team, you are all to leave in half an hour, god speed to all of you and return safe" – Said Tsunade before seeing the three vanish via Shunshin. The three Anbu appeared on the top of the Hokage's office.

Shikamaru, with the deer mask, turned to Naruto and looked at him for a while.

"So, Naruto, we're finally working together on a mission, huh. I felt kind of bad to be on different teams but now we get to run a mission together" – Said Shikamaru earning a nod from Naruto who took off his mask and smiled to his partner.

"I was also wanting to see how you guys would fare against a fair number of opponents. I trust you're better prepared than before, if Yamato's reports are any indication. You finally mastered suiton manipulation Shikamaru and you Shino managed raiton manipulation. I'm pretty sure we will be able to nail these guys and sent the bounty to Iwa. Meet me in half an hour at the north gate, we're going hunting" – Said Naruto before he vanished within a small typhoon thus leaving Shino and Shikamaru alone to look at each other.

Shino was quite pleased to work alongside Naruto as well and the thought of seeing the blond performing some heavy artillery jutsus against the Iwa missing-nins. Both of them were eager to see Naruto in action. Naruto, after leaving Shikamaru and Shino, decided to scout throughout Konoha in order to locate his beloved. If he remembered correctly, she said that she would meet Anko for some lunch at the Dango Restaurant. So when Naruto arrived inside he was surprised to see not only the two, but also Ino there as well.

The girls, upon seeing the black masked Anbu, got different reactions. Kurenai smiled broadly seeing her boyfriend and Anko smiled too from already knowing the black masked Anbu. Ino though, couldn't remember when she saw such an imposing mask before but she had to admit it was scary to say the least. Seeing her uneasiness Kurenai smiled.

"Ino-chan, you don't need to be scared, it's just my boyfriend coming to greet me" - Said Kurenai as she got up from the table and approached the black masked Anbu before hugging him with affection.

"Kure-chan, I'm about to go on a mission now with Shikamaru and Shino towards Fang Country, the mission is due to end shortly, so I won't be gone for long" - Said Naruto earning a nod followed by a kiss on his cheeks, after removing his mask a bit.

"You be careful out there, okay and come back to me" - Said Kurenai to which Naruto smiled and assured her once again, that no matter what, he'd always come back to her.

He kissed her one more time and was about to leave when Ino called to him and asked if Shikamaru would be going as well, to which Naruto nodded.

"Ok then, could you take care of him for me Naruto? He's been doing these tough missions non-stop right now and I fear that something might happen to him. He's not trained to battle multiple opponents like you" - Asked Ino but was interrupted by Kurenai who advised Ino to trust Shikamaru's abilities.

"Don't worry Ino; Shikamaru has improved a lot in battle. He will be just fine besides he got both Shino and me to look out for each other, we'll do fine. Now, Kure-chan, I have to go now, I'm supposed to meet them in ten minutes" - Said Naruto earning a nod from Kurenai who whispered prays of good luck to his ear and landed a gentle kiss on his cheek before Naruto vanished.

* * *

**===At the gate===**

Shikamaru and Shino were already there waiting for their Anbu captain to arrive. Shikamaru was now thinking about the irony of the situation. Five years ago, he wouldn't even think of Naruto being a mission leader but now the blond changed so much; it was like a totally different person. He was about to wander more but was interrupted when Naruto arrived and issued their strategy towards the client's house. In seconds, the group were already travelling through the trees heading for Fang Country.


	18. The Ring

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 – The Ring**

**Beta: Dreetje**

* * *

The hospital's sublevel was a place that Jiraiya never thought he would be in his life time. The truth was that the smell sickened the Sannin to his very core. True, he witnessed a lot of death in his shinobi life, but never before he entered a morgue. He knew that his assignment was important, though, so he would have to suck it up and do what was asked of him. Because of the Yondaime's death, the only one qualified to understand just any type of seal and its function was Jiraiya. True, the pervert wanted Naruto to receive his tutelage regarding Fuinjutsu, but Jiraiya couldn't just simply reach him and force the information into his brain. Like the Yondaime did back then, Naruto would have to ask for the subject to be taught, otherwise it would be worthless. Naruto wouldn't appreciate the art and eventually he would forget such knowledge as not being worth his trouble.

Wondering about his student, Jiraiya was actually proud of the damn brat. Joining the Anbu at sixteen was outstanding and Naruto was quickly becoming one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha. Sure, both Kakashi and Itachi beat Naruto by joining the Anbu forces on their 12th birthday, but Kakashi's timeline was in the midst of war, so there was a necessity for promoting ninjas and Itachi, well, Itachi was a genius. Getting out of the elevator, Jiraiya started feeling nauseous as the smell filled his lungs. Tsunade mentioned that there were some masks located on a room next to the elevator for those who wouldn't stand the intoxicating smell of the dead. It didn't take long until he reached the room and found the black breathing mask that happened to filter the intoxicating air and make it breathable. Trying to control his breathing now, Jiraiya almost chocked, but his breathing soon reached normality.

Looking up, he found directions to the room he needed to go and followed them. Soon, he knocked on the door and one medic-nin opened.

"Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama told us you'd come here to check on Hoshikage Kisame's corpse, we're already prepared his body for your analysis, please right this way" – Said the medic-nin in charge of the room to which Jiraiya nodded and followed the man.

"Actually, I'm not here to take a look at that fish's body. I'm here for the ring that he wore on his right hand" – Explained Jiraiya, before seeing the man stopping and looking back at the Sannin.

"All his personal items were stored with his body, so if he wore by the time he died, then sure the ring is here" – Stated the medic-nin, before turning to the door in front of him and began to press a certain digit sequence. After he finished, they heard the sound of a lock opening before the medic-nin turned the doorknob. When Jiraiya entered the room, he looked at the blue corpse in front of him as he wondered about life itself. The man was considered an S-ranked criminal, wanted for trying to murder the Mist Daimyou along with aiding in the Mist Civil War. Now seeing him reduced to just a corpse, Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder if every evil caused by this man was worth it in the end. It didn't matter if he was the enemy or not, seeing someone throw his or her live away for evil didn't deserve respect, but pity.

"His possessions are located at that metal plate next to his body and I believe there is the ring you're looking for Jiraiya-sama. I'll be on the next room if you need me, okay" – Said the medic-nin to which Jiraiya nodded and picked up the ring before looking at its kanji.

The symbol engraved in it didn't tell Jiraiya much, but he knew that Fuinjutsu techniques often times required more than one seal to be effective, quite like the five barrier sealing technique that protected the cave's entrance when Naruto went to retrieve Gaara from Akatsuki. So, his mind began to process the information and search for clues that would aid him in his research for the technique responsible of sealing the bijuu's power.

* * *

**===At the gates===**

Looking at the village for the first time since her departure, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic. Some would consider two months a very short time to feel this way, but Haruno Sakura didn't care. Konoha was her home and she never spent so much time outside the village, except on her Chuunin exams in Kumo which actually took a month and a half. This time, she had a medic field mission on a village a few miles away from Konoha which was to establish a new hospital for the villagers. At first, she tried reasoning with the Hokage about her doing this mission, but in the end, it was safe to say she would thank Tsunade for all eternity for doing this to her.

Upon arriving at the village, Sakura immediately forgot about everything in the past and focused only on working throughout her two month mission. The hospital was about done and people came pretty much every day for either a normal check-up or to treat a heavy wound or, even, some severe surgery. After a month, Sakura was considered the village's savior as she was the one responsible, along with an elder doctor in town, for reestablishing the village's hospital. She had to admit she felt good upon hearing the villagers thanking her and couldn't imagine her doing anything different in the future

Now because of the end of her mission, she now would return to her home village and report to the Hokage, but she wouldn't be going alone….

"Sakura-chan, let's get going…I'm eager to meet Lady Tsunade and get to know about her medical knowledge" – Said a guy about her size, black hair and wearing some formal clothing. The pink-haired girl smiled at the guy's enthusiasm and nodded, before the two walked inside the village while holding hands.

"Hakushi-kun, I know you're eager to see the Hokage, but it's been a while since I've been here, I wanted to look around a bit" – Stated Sakura, earning an understanding nod from Hakushi.

Another reason why Sakura would need to thank Tsunade was his new boyfriend Taiki. He is, actually, the elder doctor's son and, because of this, he and Sakura ended up spending quite a lot of time together. Hakushi's dream was to become the best doctor in the world and to be able to help as much people as possible, so it wasn't hard for Sakura to fall for the guy. Of course, the physical attributes were appealing as well, but ever since Sasuke rejected her that day, surely the girl wouldn't mind taking a look at personalities instead of just looks.

Hakushi asked Sakura, some time, about what's like to work under the best medic in all the elemental nations and told that he wanted to study under her knowledge, perhaps, even becoming a doctor at the Konoha Public Hospital. Some would say that it was better for him to stay with his father helping the villagers, but one of Sakura's achievements was to select a very competent staff of doctors and nurses to work under Hakushi's father, so it wasn't necessary for him to be there at the moment. Of course, if the need arose, in the future, he would go without even thinking, but for now, he would work hard under Tsunade's teachings.

Back to Sakura, she was looking around the village and smiling upon seeing some children playing and women gossiping. A normal life, Sakura concluded. While on her mission, Sakura began to wonder how different her life would be if she dedicated full time into being a medic. She could settle for teaching aspiring medic-nins and work full –time at the hospital. It was surprising how in two months time, she could change everything she ever believed and even settle for working full-time at the hospital, instead of going on missions. Sakura wondered what her taichou's reaction would be once she came with the request. If Sakura knew anything about the Hokage it was that the woman would be pissed if she knew her time was wasted and certainly, Sakura didn't want to be in the receiving end of such frustration.

Nevertheless, this was a dream of hers and she wanted to do it, even if her master disapproved. Just as Sakura was about to take another step, she looked up to see Ino looking at her, before greeting the pink-haired Chuunin with the normal respect, but still some cold towards her. Sakura couldn't help but look down in shame since she remembered how she used to treat everyone and sighed.

"Hello Ino, how's everything" – Said Sakura in a normal, yet down tune to which Ino picked up in an instant. This Sakura was different she could tell. Normally, Sakura wouldn't behave like this and the Yamanaka wondered if something happened on her mission.

"So Sakura, I heard that you went on a two month mission, how was it? And who is the man standing next to you? " – Asked Ino as she pointed to Hakushi. However, she managed to see a faint blushing from Sakura and wondered if something was going on.

"Well, this is Hakushi-kun and he came with me to work at the Konoha Hospital…and we….uh….boyfriend and girlfriend" – Stammered Sakura, not even knowing why she did so. Or perhaps she knew, as she kind of owed Ino for being such a bitch before. Ino, on the other side, was now sure something happened on this mission, for three reasons. First, Sakura wasn't behaving like a bitch; second she wasn't fawning on Sasuke and third she was dating someone else, a civilian no less. The Yamanaka didn't think ill of civilians because they weren't ninjas, but she knew the difference in ideals between the two. She wondered how a civilian would understand the life of a shinobi and vice-versa. It didn't just work, period. Ino, was however, caught by surprise when the man next to Sakura approached her and showed his hand as if he was about to greet her.

"Good afternoon Ino-san, it's finally nice to meet you. Sakura told me a lot about you and that you're also a medic-nin" – Smiled Hakushi, earning a smile in return from Ino as she greeted him back. Seeing that they were near a small café, Ino invited them for a cup of coffee while they could catch up on things and maybe, get to know the new Sakura better. Of course, she wouldn't trust her right away, but at least giving her the opportunity to start all over wasn't a bad idea.

It wasn't long until the three of them began talking…Well, Ino was just listening since both Sakura and Hakushi had a lot to tell about Sakura's two month mission towards the man's village. She learned about Sakura's achievements and that the village now contained a special clinic for wounded shinobi to attend to in case of poisons and/or chakra related diseases. Hakushi explained that without Sakura, the hospital would have taken nearly a year to be fully operation and people wouldn't receive a proper care to which Sakura began to blush at the remark. While Hakushi was talking, Ino couldn't help but see a changed Sakura in front of her. Even though Ino and Sakura were friends, Sakura always had that air of false superiority and, more often than not, she would boss everyone around. Now, though, Sakura was different. She didn't correct anything that came out of Hakushi's mouth and even smiled when Hakushi explained a rather moving event when Sakura managed to save an old lady after she was infected with poison.

After the new couple stopped talking, Ino began to tell Sakura what happened since she left. Of course, she told about how well Shikamaru is doing as an Anbu and getting to tell her about some of his exploits.

It didn't take long for them to break, since Sakura had to report to the Hokage about her mission success, so they parted ways. Hakushi was saying how nice it was to meet Sakura's friend, but one question he did answer that surprised Sakura.

"Tell me Sakura-chan, I noticed that Ino-san gave you glances from time to time, I thought you two were friends?" – Asked Hakushi, before hearing a sigh in dismay from the pink haired medic.

"Well, we were best friends alright, but some events created some distance between us. As I grew up under Tsunade-sama's teachings, I became kind of bossy with people…so it's safe to say I didn't leave the village on the best of terms. But I've changed now and I hope that Ino and I can be friends again. I remember when we were kids, that we were inseparable and I'd like to recuperate that type of friendship with her" – Explained Sakura, as they walked inside the Hokage Tower.

Going upstairs, she and her boyfriend were in front of the Hokage's office, just waiting for Sakura to knock before entering. But for some unknown reason, she just stared at the door. She wondered if the Hokage sent her away because of her bossy attitude towards people. Even if she acknowledged said behavior, it didn't felt good to know that Tsunade was trying to get rid of her just like that. Looking up once more, she decided to face it and knocked on the door, thus getting authorization to enter.

"Greetings Tsunade-sama, I've recently came back from my mission" – Said Sakura as she and Hakushi entered the office.

"Ah Sakura, come in please, it's nice to see that you're safe, so report" – Asked Tsunade side with Shizune on the room.

"After arriving, I made contact with the village's head doctor and we established the plans needed to hire some staff and acquire the necessary medication for the hospital. In two weeks, the new hospital was up and running with half the staff needed and a few medical supplies on the way. Within a month, the civilian hospital was fully operational, thus receiving a vast number of wounded and even some scheduled check-ups every now and then. The ninja hospital took a while longer to finish, because some of the staff needed additional training on some basic medic techniques. Overall, in two months, both hospitals are fully operation and both ninja and civilians are attending them" – Reported Sakura, earning a satisfying nod from the blond Hokage. She couldn't help but smile, though, as the old Sakura would never give credit to other than herself and even her expression was lighter than before, she assumed Shizune's idea came through quite nicely.

"Good job Sakura and I trust that you are Hakushi-san, your father told great things about you. He asked me to give you a position in our hospital and I accepted; it's tough to find good medics this time around" – Said Tsunade, earning a nod from Hakushi.

"I appreciate it Tsunade-sama, I didn't know my father asked you already, I was hoping to come here myself, but I guess he beat me, right" – Laughed Hakushi, earning a smile in recognition from Tsunade, before she looked at Sakura. The girl was blushing upon looking at him, or she was just delusional. Upon looking at Shizune, she smiled and nodded, knowing what the Hokage was thinking.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama…" – Asked Sakura, earning the hokage's attention, before she continued. "I was hoping to ask you about something?"

"What is it?"

"Well, throughout my mission, I was able to dedicate full attention at the hospital and in time, I had an epiphany of sorts. I liked taking care of people rather than hurting them, which is why I wanted to ask if I could be full – time at the hospital instead of being on the field and possibly teach aspiring the next generation to be a medic-nin. I know you trained me and I'm grateful for everything but I want to use this training at the hospital" – Said Sakura, lowering her head as in expecting the shouting that was soon to initiate, but instead all she heard was laughter.

"Sakura, I've seen this mission did wonders for you my dear, and I bet this young man next to you did as well. So, you want to be at the hospital, then, I see. I'll grant your request and I want to say I'm proud of you Sakura" – Said Tsunade, before seeing Sakura look at her with wide-eyes, since she never got to hear such praise before. "Medical Ninjutsu was created to save and not to harm people. Only a true medic-nin would choose what you did and for that, I'm proud of your growth. Shizune will take care of the papers and we'll talk about the medic-nin school some other time, now why don't you show Hakushi-san his new home and we'll see about an apartment for him later" – Said Tsunade, before seeing the two bowing in respect and leave.

"She changed a lot, didn't she?" – Asked Shizune, earning a smiling nod from Tsunade.

* * *

**===With Naruto===**

After leaving the village straight towards Fang Country, Naruto and his team were now leaving Fire Country. Being a three man team, the formation wasn't that hard to make, but Naruto was doing a nice job leading an Anbu level mission. He positioned Shino to be last because of his scouting abilities while he and Shikamaru would be in front to scout ahead. Shino was using his kikaichu bugs to alert them of any hostile intent nearby, so that they could travel faster without needing to worry about incoming enemies.

Their mission involved two parts. The first was to track the missing-nins that stole the documentation and then engage in combat. Tsunade wasn't clear as to what they should do about the missing-nins, so both Naruto and Shikamaru agreed that were a threat that needed to be dealt with, after retrieving the scrolls.

Looking back, he asked Shino to report their status so far.

"My kikaichu didn't sense evil presences around and up front as well. Our path is clear for the moment" - Said Shino, earning a nod from Naruto who, then, focused some chakra on his feet and increase the pace.

Anbu missions were very different than normal missions. While traveling, they couldn't afford to either rest or proceed at a slow pace. Both Shikamaru and Shino knew this and while the bug user followed Naruto's speed, Shikamaru muttered his favorite word since he had to use a great deal of chakra to just cope with Naruto's speed.

"Black Wolf-taichou, how much time until we reach the client's house?" - Asked Shikamaru, after reaching the blond. Naruto, though, looked at Shikamaru for a while, wondering why his long time friend was addressing him with such respect which would be normally given to those at least with double the experience in battle than him. Naruto ignored it, though, in favor of asking later.

"We are close now, the client's mansion is a few miles away from here, we'll be there in five." - Reported Naruto, earning a nod from Shikamaru, as the trio continued the fast pace towards their mission.

"So what's the plan after we arrive?" - Asked Shikamaru.

"The mission's file didn't give us a thorough description of the document or its contents, so we'll have to ask our client to better explain it to us. After that, we'll begin the investigations to find the ones who stole said document. I expect this phase to last close to a day, before one of us manages to find a major lead on our suspects. That will be outline for now, I'm afraid; in order for us to devise a battle formation, we need to understand the enemy's capabilities and their numbers first" - Explained Naruto, earning a nod in understanding from Shikamaru and Shino.

"Now, before we arrive, I want to know of you two's abilities when engaging multiple opponents. I know I read your file, but the more information the better, plus the report is written after the battle, meaning that I can't grasp a ninja's full potential from reading a report" - Asked Naruto, before Shino responded for Shikamaru.

"After we joined Anbu, we developed a special teamwork strategy that consisted of shadow binding and my kikaichu draining their chakra. After sucking as much as possible of the enemy's chakra, we change into long range elemental attacks to eliminate a large quantity of the enemy's forces. The rest, we engage in plain Taijutsu/Kenjutsu. As to our abilities, ever since we fought against each other, we trained a lot and managed to improve our element mastery. In conclusion, we can take close to ten enemies by ourselves" - Reported Shino, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Ok, then. After we have a better grasp at our enemies, we'll devise a proper battle plan. In order for your plan to work, we must find a way to include me in it..." - Said Naruto, but was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"That wouldn't be an issue. In our battle plan, you'd hold the enemies like I use the shadow binding while the bugs suck the enemy's chakra. I would use stronger shadow attacks and eliminate as much as possible, before you choose one of your destructive techniques to take care of the rest. With you, we could probably take on five maybe ten opponents more" - Said Shikamaru, before he looked forward and noticed that the client's house was appearing in the horizon.

* * *

**===With Jiraiya===**

A bit more than two hours passed and Jiraiya haven't progressed one bit with his research. The problem with jutsus that used more than one seal was the huge number of possibilities for its use and finality and for all the experience he gathered on seals, he couldn't grasp all such possibilities. Taking his eyes off the ring for a second, he chose a different approach. He knew that all the Akatsuki members had these rings and he presumed each of them contained different engravings that would aid in the technique.

And while he couldn't possibly know about the other seals, Jiraiya can at least figure out the mechanics behind the technique. Another thing Jiraiya wondered about was why the organization didn't come to Konoha and try to retrieve the ring. If such a technique was only possible with all of them, they wouldn't be resting unless they had all the seals.

"Let's think for a second. I know that Orochimaru used to be a part of said organization and even though he left, the organization was still able to do this sealing jutsu, so it means that the more seals/chakra source to use, it's easier to perform the technique. But it is not impossible for them to perform it with fewer members, but they would need a lot more chakra for compensation. So, I guess it's safe to say the technique was created for 10 individuals to perform at the same time. Ok, then, now I must figure out how this technique works" - Thought Jiraiya out loud.

He immediately wrote his findings on the technique on a blank scroll, before looking again at the ring. The next part was to figure out why the need of the ring itself, seeing that the ring wasn't as important as the seal inside it. Jiraiya frowned from lack of knowledge about their members that would help him to figure out the need behind the ring. He didn't know if the finger position was important or if all of them used on the same finger. He needed help from someone that already saw them in order to tell him.

_I guess I'll have to go to Tsunade and ask her directly...I don't know anyone besides Naruto and Kakashi that saw their members...wait, Tsunade and the Anbus engaged Itachi and Kisame...she must know about the ring positions. _

* * *

**===At Tsunade's office===**

After explaining his findings so far about the technique, he saw the Hokage cross her arms and close her eyes in retrospect. She had to confess that she didn't bother looking at their hands, since she was more concerned with eliminating them from the face of the earth. But if she managed to remember, Jiraiya's research would improve and he could figure out what he could do to prevent the Kyuubi's extraction, in case Naruto gets captured in the future. She was recalling each step of the fight and even remembered Itachi's prowess with Katon jutsus.

She remembered seeing the speed behind making hand seals, before suddenly an image froze on Itachi's ring.

"I remember now; when Itachi was doing hand seals at the time, he finished with the tora seal and his ring appeared. It was his right hand wedding finger, I believe. Where was Kisame's?" - Asked Tsunade.

"Left wedding finger; if the technique was created to be used by ten individuals, then there must be ten rings, each one used in each of the ten fingers" - Explained Jiraiya, to which Tsunade frowned, while trying to hold her urge to punch the pervert from stating the obvious, but Jiraiya was a master in finding information, so she waited for his brain to process the information he now possessed.

Back to the pervert, he was deep in thought. Ten people, ten fingers, it must be the position in which the seals must be aligned for the technique to work, he thought.

"This means, then that in order for the technique to work, the finger positions must be aligned. So, they could have a Fuinjutsu map of sorts" - Said Jiraiya until he saw the look in Tsunade's face, not understanding what he said just now, before continuing. "A Fuinjutsu map is sometimes used when the technique is complex and need a specific position. Most of these situations consist of more than one ninja performing the ritual, kind of like the ones used for the medic-nin technique for human tissue reparation. In this case, the members could be positioned in each of the fingers that they represent and all of them focus chakra at the same time. I'm not saying it's how it works, it's just a guess based on what I know of the art. Once the technique is initiated, the ten chakra sources reach the Jinchuuriki, starting the extraction ritual" - Explained Jiraiya, earning a nod from Tsunade, who managed to imagine the situation.

"Then what do they use to keep the bijuus after the extraction? Scrolls, maybe?" - Asked Tsunade, earning a nod in the negative from Jiraiya.

"No, if that was the answer, than Minato wouldn't need to sacrifice his life in order to seal the Kyuubi and he was a true genius. To my knowledge, there isn't a better jail for the bijuu, than the Jinchuuriki, so it's possible that what they're using isn't created by humans at all" - Concluded Jiraiya, earning looks of shock from Tsunade who demanded explanation.

"Think about it, they were nine Jinchuuriki in all the elemental nations and nine tailed beasts trapped inside, do you think that if there was a possibility of sealing a tailed beast inside a scroll, that the villages would prefer to seal inside a baby. I believe I figured out as much as I could here in Konoha, I'll go to my spy network and expand this research worldwide. One of them will be able to give me a lead of what this sealing technique contains" - Expressed Jiraiya, earning a nod from Tsunade.

"Okay, then, proceed with caution, I can't afford to lose you now" - Said Tsunade with no second intentions, other than military, but Jiraiya couldn't help but want to get a rise out of his once teammate.

"I'm touched with your concern over my well-being, Tsunade-hime. I promise you with all my heart that I'll return to you my love..." - Joked Jiraiya, but couldn't finish, since by the time he said the last word, he was already out of Fire Country, flying from the woman's mighty punch.

* * *

**===With Naruto===**

The team arrived at the client's mansion shortly after seeing it on the horizon and they were now being escorted to the one who hired them. The man's name was Higurashi Kaito and he was one of the most trustworthy men inside the Fang Daimyou's Castle. So, it didn't take a genius to realize that the missing-nins simply felt like stealing some documents from the guy without reason whatsoever. In little time, the Anbu reached a spaced living-room before finding a man, who appeared to be Kaito, drinking some tea with his eyes closed while he savored the delicate aroma of the green herb.

"Kaito-sama, the ninja from Konoha are here as per requested my lord" – Said the servant, earning the man's attention. Kaito's figure didn't demand respect in any shape of the way, he was short, needed to lose weight and on top of that, he was exhaling a powerful smell, probably from smoking so much. Shino was finding hard to control his insects for causing major chaos inside his body. As he approached, he handed the tea cup to the servant and began looking at the Anbu in front of him, with a failed attempt of trying to look at their eyes, because of the mask. Both Naruto and Shikamaru couldn't help but curse the guy for staring so much, but didn't react because of their mission.

"Well, I'm sure Tsunade-san would send their finest to aid me, since I paid a lot of money to her. Those documents are important and I need them back." – Said Kaito, earning a nod from Naruto who, since he was the leader, stepped up and addressed the client.

"Kaito-san, we assure you that we'll do everything within our power to recover those documents and capture the missing-nins. Now, could you perhaps explain to us what we need to know about the documents and, if possible, about the ones who stole it?" – Asked Naruto, trying to be as polite as possible, since he never had any training in etiquette, aside from some hints given by his girlfriend from time to time. Shino and Shikamaru, though, acknowledged said ability and didn't find any flaws in Naruto's greeting. Since both of them were clan heirs, such rules were practically drilled inside their head since birth, but since Naruto was an orphan, he had no one to teach him these things.

The client looked at the blond one as in trying to study the group's leader, but couldn't find anything. The man's posture demanded respect, Kaito thought and the way he spoke brought confidence to Kaito about his hopes of seeing the documentation.

"Sure, I can ninja-san. As you may or may not know, I'm the director of commerce and trading here in Fang Country and as such, I'm privy to contracts and keen documentation regarding the negotiations being held with my country. A few weeks ago, we managed to close a trading deal with Wave Country; however Wave Country's Daimyou Tazuna-dono requested a copy of the contract for his archives. Sadly, though, it was stolen right before I managed to get it" – Explained Kaito, earning a nod from Naruto, while thinking about the people in Wave Country and wondering if the old drunk actually is Daimyou now.

"Ok, then sir now why are you suspicious of missing-nins from Iwa stealing said contract?" – Asked Naruto, earning a nod followed by a smile since Kaito was just getting there.

"A couple of weeks ago, a selected group of them caused some small chaos on one of our villages. They called themselves "Iwa's Exile". Three days ago, one of my servants was killed by them with what appeared to be a kunai imbedded with a message, right before the contract was stolen" – Said Kaito, before grabbing the note and giving It to Naruto.

_Greetings Kaito-san,_

_By the time you read this, we'll be pretty much gone from your castle, however we won't be leaving empty handed. You see, Fang Country has spread its trade and commerce throughout the elemental nations and we, the Iwa's Exile, don't like that. We plan to expand our group and for that, money is involved. This contract surely means a lot for your country, so you wouldn't mind giving us a fair amount of money for it, don't you? If you want the contract back, you'll have to give us three million ryou in exchange. Also, don't worry about you finding us, just settle the amount with you when we arrive next time. Also, in case you try to hire someone to go against us, be sure not to let us know, unless we'll destroy the contract and everything of its contents. _

_See you soon_

After Naruto read it, he gave it to Shikamaru and Shino who began analyzing it. "Sir, we'll get right on the case" – Said Naruto before he and his team left the place and went outside.

"So what do you think?" – Asked Naruto to Shikamaru, since he was the mastermind of the team.

"The message seems legit, but the lack of blood on it is what I'm worried. He said that the message was imbedded with a kunai that pierced his servant's back, but there is no blood or even evidence of any in the past" – Reported Shikamaru.

"How can we know that this so called 'Iwa's Exile' even exists? One of the things I did upon getting inside the Anbu forces was to memorize the bingo book and I don't recall reading about this group" – Commented Shino to which Naruto nodded with his arms crossed as he processed the information his team gave so far. The story seemed farfetched, but if the contract exists, then Fang Country must want it back somehow.

"The contract exists, though, and it's missing. What we need to know is do some recon both from the message and from the place the contract was stolen. From there, we can identify the user's method and perhaps know their identities or where did they go. I'll bring in an associate of mine to aid us in these investigation" – Said Naruto, confusing both his teammates, before they saw him cutting his index finger and making hand seals.

"**Oni Kuchiyose no Jutsu **(Demon Summoning Jutsu)" – Shouted Naruto before a brown two-tailed fox appeared in front of him.

"**Naruto-sama, how can I be of service?"** – Asked Onmitsu, before Naruto explained the entire situation to the investigator fox. During this event, both Shino and Shikamaru were looking at each other, both remembering the same thing.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_Both Shikamaru and Shino were in front of the Anbu Commander's office, being briefed on what it takes to be an Anbu. _

"_Congratulations both of you for joining the Anbu forces. We work under the orders of our Hokage and help her to better protect this village even it costs our lives to do so. You are now part of this organization that was responsible for protecting the village during all the great shinobi wars and grant victory to the Hidden Village in the Leaves. Now as members of this prestiged organization, both of you will be entitled to some of the village secrets and both I and the Hokage expects that you keep these information secret for as long as you both shall live. As of right now, I'll be telling you two a S ranked secret that I believe is vital for those under my command to know. It revolves around one of our most proud members codename Black Wolf" – Said Yamato, before Shino and Shikamaru looked at each other in surprise. _

_They came to know from others, about Black Wolf's reputation, but few of them knew his real identity since he never take his mask off even inside the HQ. But both Shino and Shikamaru knew who Black Wolf was. However, they didn't know he had a secret that no one knew about. _

"_Both of you were taught that the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko was killed by our Yondaime Hokage but at the cost of his life, right" – Asked Yamato, before seeing both nodding. "However, that was a cover story in order for our member to have a normal life, at least one as less dangerous as possible. The Kyuubi no Yoko was composed of pure energy, its shape was predefined by how much power stored within him, so it was safe to say that no human could ever hope to kill something based purely on energy. So, the Yondaime Hokage used a Fuinjutsu technique that enabled him to seal off the fox inside a human being. An object wouldn't suffice as the fox would simply escape. It couldn't be just any human being, because the fox would kill him from the inside and escape once more. The best possible choice was to seal the fox inside a born infant, simply because its chakra coils wouldn't be developed yet and he or she could hold the fox's chakra and use it in the future" – Explained Yamato, but by the look of pure shock in both Shino and Shikamaru's faces, he didn't need to continue the story. _

_Shikamaru was shocked, since for as long as he knew the blond, never before he could've know that someone like Naruto could hold such a terrible secret for himself. Shikamaru remembered his father telling about the Kyuubi event and that several Nara members were killed because of the fox, but Shikamaru wasn't mad at this predicament, simply because it happened right after he was born, so his memory had no recollection of what happened. Now wondering about his friend, Shikamaru actually began to respect him even more now. Naruto was the first of their generation to join Anbu and he was considered the dead last of the class. One thing for sure was that Shikamaru now understood just who the real Uzumaki Naruto was. _

_Shino, though shocked, couldn't argue with the logic behind the whole manner. Like with the Nara clan, lots of Aburame members were killed by the Kyuubi, but Naruto's situation was similar to his own, so how could he think any ill of Naruto? The Kyuubi was Naruto as his bugs were to him and aid them in battle. Also, it's not like Naruto asked to receive such burden. They were awaken by Yamato who cleared their throat and addressed them. _

"_The reason I'm telling you two this is because from all of us here, you two were present throughout Naruto's life and as such, you two deserve to know the real truth. That doesn't mean, though, that the secret is free to everyone. It's still remains a S ranked secret and if shared with somone who doesn't have the authority to know, will be punished by death. I trust that both of you understand the seriousness of this situation" – Said Yamato, earning a nods of acknowledgement from the new recruits. _

**Flashback off**

* * *

As they saw Naruto telling the fox everything they discovered so far, both Shino and Shikamaru both remembered the silent oath they did to follow the blond in case he ever needed their help.

After a while, Naruto got up and addressed his two teammates.

"I know what you two are thinking and I know that Yamato-taichou told you two about my condition. Now, because of my link, I can summon five ninja foxes that can aid me or my team throughout the mission. Now, Onmitsu here is the detective, one look at the contract place and he can detect even the faintest chakra residue. That will help us finding the ones who stolen the document and see if they are indeed Iwa missing-nins" – Said Naruto, before he went back to the house with his fox in tow, but stopped once Shikamaru called him.

"Taichou, yes we know of your condition and no, we don't think any ill of it. Trust us to see the underneath of the underneath and realize that what you are is not a result of what you'd asked for or really craved for it. This happened without your consent and as such, you shouldn't be condemned for it. We just hope you'll trust us more in the future than you do now" – Said Shikamaru, earning a nod from Shino who was standing with his arms crossed.

Naruto couldn't help but smile behind his mask as he heard his friend's words. Sure, trust wasn't earned so easily these days and Naruto would have half a mind to just place a step back for these two. However, he could not forget that neither Shikamaru nor Shino ever treated him badly in the past nor underestimated his abilities even when people considered him a dead-last. Naruto concluded that amongst those he knew, he could have two new additions to the ones precious to him. Naruto had few, but precious friends, Kakashi, Iruka, Hawk, Yamato, Bear and now Shikamaru and Shino joined the list.

"I don't know what the future holds, but for now I can say for sure, that I can trust you two with my burden. Now, let's proceed with the mission since I want to come home as fast as possible" – Said Naruto, earning nods from Shino and Shikamaru, before entering the house with the fox.

Shortly after arriving at the contract room, Onmitsu's eyes changed and he scanned the room for any different source of chakra than the ones present. His noise surely detected four different scents, but the smells alone couldn't lead the two-tailed fox anywhere, so the fox changed its approach and tried to scan for chakra residues inside the room. It took a while, but Onmitsu's eyes managed to scan the faint chakra residues and managed to tail them outside the house, before looking at said direction.

"**Naruto-sama, I managed to sense four chakra residues going northeast from here. If my senses are correct, they are not so far from here. Shall we follow after them?"** – Asked Onmitsu, before Naruto nodded and turned to his peers.

"If the message is legit, then they would return here to collect the money, I'll leave some Kage Bunshins here just in case, but if Onmitsu managed to track them, we won't need to worry about them coming to collect the money, let's go" – Ordered Naruto, before Shikamaru and Shino nodded and followed both Naruto and the fox towards where the battle would now begin.


	19. A warrior's desire

* * *

**Chapter 19 – A warrior's desire**

**Beta: Dreetje**

* * *

It had been a while since Itachi used the Hachibi excuse to flee from the Akatsuki without having to worry about a possible confrontation. His plan was simple, yet complicated at the same time. Tricking the Akatsuki, let alone someone like Zetsu was nearly impossible. However, the Uchiha knew some aspects of Fuinjutsu linked with the henge technique added with a wide-scale Genjutsu to make it seem that a demon attacked him; so as to make it look like it was Itachi lying on the ground all bloodied, but the truth was that Itachi chose a missing-nin from Kumo for the experiment. It was successful, though, as the body laid on the ground covered in blood was an exact replica of the elder Uchiha.

Being an Anbu before the Uchiha massacre, he got to learn a lot of useful things that aided him in his career, however now he was counting with the useless things that he was taught like how to prepare false scenery using some seals and a henge. After taking care of everything, Itachi walked away from the fake body. Itachi never got to take his Anbu attire off before joining the Akatsuki, so without the black robe, he returned to being a ninja from Konoha, except that with a crossed headband. The man knew he had to change his outfit from fear of being easily recognized by people. The problem of being the one responsible for the Uchiha Massacre was that the minute he escaped the village, the word spread all around the elemental nations. Itachi was never much fan of diverting attention to himself, even before committing the terrible sin of killing everyone of the Uchiha clan, except for his stupid brother. Of course, just like any Uchiha, Itachi was the number one rookie of his academy class and had a mob of fan girls chasing him.

Soon, he arrived at a small village and looked around a bit. His senses for other ninjas were normal, so he was safe. Wandering around for a while, Itachi managed to find a clothes store where he could ditch the Anbu attire in hopes of getting something inconspicuous. Once inside, he saw that the store was divided in normal civilian clothes and shinobi clothes. Itachi thought it was a good idea to mix the two. Of course, he wanted to hide his appearance, but he also wanted some light material for movement in case Akatsuki learned of his treachery. The shop owner was an old man and he was snoring like crazy, so Itachi just walked through the store looking for something he could wear.

He needed first something to hide his face, so he would have to purchase a mask. Also, he needed to find a robe just like the Akatsuki wear, but in a different color. He was wandering around the store, until he found one light blue with black stripes all over. Also, Itachi managed to find some light cargo paints and a gray shirt with a high collar that would cover up to Itachi's nose just like the usual Uchiha blue shirt that both he and Sasuke wore. Gathering everything he needed, Itachi went to the counter and landed his soon to be purchased clothes right in front of the old man with enough noise to wake him. Itachi confessed that he was a bit taken aback when the old man opened his eyes and shouted at him like he was crazy.

"What do you want, you fool? Can't you see that I'm taking a nap?" – Shouted the old geezer. Itachi couldn't help but see the irony in this situation. He an S ranked missing-nin, killer of the fabled Uchiha clan, being shouted at by an old geezer who probably wouldn't give a shit if Itachi was a ninja or not.

"I want to purchase these items from your store, after this I won't bother you and you can go back to your nap" – Said Itachi, not at all focused on teaching the man not to shout at him. It wasn't that the old Uchiha didn't want to, it was rather the fact that one single mistake could lead the Akatsuki right behind him and Itachi knew he couldn't take on all of them together, maybe Zetsu, but both Tobi and Pain were the strongest members of the organization and as such, they shouldn't be taken lightly.

The old man snorted something about young punks these days lacking respect for the elderly, but Itachi ignored it…All in favor of getting the hell out of this store and be able to rid himself of the Anbu clothing and the crossed headband so as to cut all ties with just about any type of organization that exists. Luckily for Itachi, the man was quick and in minutes, Itachi was walking out of the shop with some shopping bags. He needed to go somewhere where he could change and burn his old attire and he saw the perfect place, thus speeding things up a bit. In minutes, Itachi was now wearing his new outfit and burned his Anbu attire. Now, it was time for the next part of the plan and that was finding someone who could heal his eyes for him. The Mangenkyou Sharingan was a remarkable weapon, but with time, the user would lose his ability to see properly, eventually losing his eyesight.

One thing was certain, though, that until Itachi managed to find someone to fix his eyes, the Sharingan would not be used.

As Itachi began to walk towards no certain destination, he noticed a dango restaurant straight ahead, but instead of thinking of the food, Itachi's sight immediately recognized the one seating there having some lunch.

* * *

**===With Jiraiya===**

Jiraiya was travelling around the elemental nations in search for more clues regarding the technique responsible for the bjiuus extraction. The pervert didn't find much information and he didn't like it one bit. Being an information gatherer and one of the best, if something truly annoyed Jiraiya, it was not being able to dig further. Some of his contacts expressed their intelligence saying that they were aware of a technique like the one Jiraiya was looking, but the truth is that none of them managed to give Jiraiya any more material to work with.

Right now, Jiraiya was eating some dango while deep in thought about his investigation. However, he soon stopped cold in his tracks upon looking up only to see one of Konoha's worst enemies staring right at him with that cold look in his eyes. But the weird thing was that he wasn't dressed like last time and also the scratched forehead protector was now gone from his forehead.

"It's been a while Jiraiya" – Said Itachi, of course receiving only snarl in response from the Sannin. Jiraiya was cursing his luck or rather lack of it by meeting one of the Akatsuki right in front of him and even worst, the sole possessor of the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Jiraiya's shinobi mind was confused, though, after seeing the change in wardrobe and also the fact that Itachi was alone rather than with a partner, something wasn't right and Jiraiya wanted to know about it.

"I'm curious Itachi-kun about the change in wardrobe, surely isn't a conscious crisis we're talking about here?" – Asked Jiraiya, while fixing eye contact with Itachi, even though it was highly ill advised to face an Uchiha eye to eye. However, since the Sharingan wasn't active, then Jiraiya had nothing to worry about being casted a Genjutsu out of a sudden. Itachi for his part saw the sarcasm in the sannin's words and snorted.

"A shinobi cannot afford to grief over the past, we have a reduced lifespan as it is and it's ill advised to mourn the past actions. It wasn't in my plan for you to see me like this, but I'm here to ask you something If I may" – Asked Itachi, before seeing Jiraiya nodding his head as in asking what Itachi wanted. "Ever since we lost Kisame to Konoha Anbu, I've thinking about the one wearing black wolf mask and truth be told, he quirked my interest" – Explained Itachi. Jiraiya, though, managed to control his subtle body movements that would come with realization upon hearing Itachi's words, but inside, the man was cursing the genius Uchiha from being too damn smart. But the fact remained that should Itachi still work with Akatsuki, the only ninja from Konoha who would interest him would be Naruto, not the Anbu Black Wolf, even If they are the same person. Jiraiya didn't open his mouth until Itachi proceeded.

"I didn't see the fight that Kisame had since I was busy handling myself against both Kakashi and the Godaime Hokage, but still beating Hoshikage Kisame, one of the strongest members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist require both skills and strength that are peculiar to at least one of Akatsuki's level or even your level. It's my interest to meet this guy and hope to fight him in a duel" – Said Itachi, before seeing Jiraiya quirk his eyebrow in response to Itachi's strange request. A mere desire to fight someone was a warrior's wish and certainly no one could say that Itachi was one.

"I'm more confused now than when I first saw you with this different outfit. I never expected you to be the warrior type" – Said Jiraiya, earning a nod from Itachi.

"The reason for my actions so far was merely to test how far I've gotten with my skills. Joining Akatsuki and facing Jinchuurikis was a way for me to measure my capabilities against much powerful foes, but unfortunately the ones I engaged were either too inexperienced in the shinobi arts or too old to even move accordingly. Now, the black masked Anbu managed to defeat Kisame and he was an S ranked ninja" – Explained Itachi, before ordering some dango to the waiter and seating in the same table as Jiraiya while facing him.

The pervert for his part wondered about a possible alibi on Itachi's side and chose to answer his doubt concerning this whole situation.

"Let me ask you something….considering the level of ninjas that represents Akatsuki, I would imagine that something as treason would be highly frawned upon. Clearly, you can't say that they just let you walk away free of any commitment towards their cause, whatever there is" – Asked Jiraiya, before Itachi nodded.

"You are indeed correct; a member who commits acts of treason will receive a death sentence. However, I don't trust you enough to just tell what happened, just the fact that you will be the only one who knows I'm alive as I expect you to keep secret to anyone is enough" - Said Itachi, before Jiraiya snorted, since Itachi didn't actually give him any reasons not to tell that he escaped and maybe ruin his plans, whatever that might be.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but what would keep me from spreading the word about you leaving Akatsuki. Surely, you'd have to grant me something that I can use for the favor of keeping this information. Unless, you plan to kill me right now, because if that's the case, then you could just forfeit. You're strong kid, but not enough to kill a Sannin and be able to hide your tracks" – Spoke Jiraiya, before seeing Itachi negating the question with his head. He just waited for his dango order to be placed in front of him and for the waiter to leave, before responding.

"I don't plan to kill you, but rather use you if I may. I still plan to engage against the Black masked Anbu, whether you want to or not. But, if you do help me with this, I'll grant you information regarding the organization; however this deal proposal will only come to fruition if you hold your end of the bargain" – Explained Itachi, earning another snort from the elder ninja. Itachi was indeed too damn smart and cunning as well. He knew that Jiraiya was gathering any sort of information about Akatsuki and was spreading information to the other hidden villages. The problem with accepting this deal was that he would have to agree in setting Naruto to fight against Itachi and as such, he could very well capture Naruto and hand him for the Akatsuki. However, if the information that Itachi provides allows Jiraiya to work on a counter jutsu that would nullify the extraction technique.

It was a risk, Jiraiya knew and a big one if Itachi managed to turn the tables on him. Nevertheless, Jiraiya didn't survive thus far by being an amateur.

"Before this deal closes, Itachi, I have one condition….before I agree to settle you on a fight against the Anbu; you must prove that you won't betray me in the end by supplying me with false information. Once I'm satisfied with the information you provides, I'll give you my word that your request will reach the Godaime Hokage, cause after all because of her position, she needs to know about it" – Asked Jiraiya, earning a nod from Itachi who actually accepted the condition.

"I accept the condition, Jiraiya. So, what do you want to know about the Akatsuki? However, your condition should apply to you as well, if I sense that you're not doing your part, I'll call the whole thing off and cease everything" – Said Itachi, earning a nod from Jiraiya, before they both shook hands to settle the deal. However, by the look in their faces, it was clear that none trusted each other, but that would change in time, at least Jiraiya hoped so. Sometimes, the enemy becomes the ally and while said concept wasn't strange to the Sannin, he certainly had reservations about siding with someone as Itachi.

* * *

**===With Naruto===**

Unaware of Jiraiya's deal, Naruto and his peers were currently tailing the demon fox Onmitsu who in turn was tailing the enemy chakra's essence. The fox managed to give the numbers of enemies and much information their chakra could provide to the fox. Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino already knew about their affinities and chakra levels, as well as their numbers. Apparently, there were five of them, with three Jounin level shinobi and two Chuunin level. All of them were earth based, but the last piece of information acted as more confirmation than anything else.

The information would exist in case one of the group possessed an affinity that wasn't peculiar to Earth Country. Also, their chakra levels were considerably high so in the end, the Anbu group would need a vital strategy to be able to reclaim the contract without them destroying it and then engage in battle with the missing-nins, with the odds against them.

"Onmitsu, once we reach their hideout, we'll stop and oversee a plan I've gathered. We'll need both Tsukai (messenger) and Yuurei (spy) for this one" – Said Naruto, earning a nod from the fox in front of him, until Shikamaru and Shino regrouped.

"What do you plan to do?" – Asked Shikamaru, while looking forward to the fox.

"Once we reach the facility, Onmitsu will locate the contract and point it to us. Just like Onmitsu, I have four more foxes at my disposal. Yuurei will be the one entering the place and take the contract and give it to Tsukai who will deliver the contract to our client, thus leaving the fight for us. If all goes well, we'll regroup in order to plan our battle strategy. Don't worry, though, these foxes will get the job done" – Explained Naruto, earning a nod from Shino and Shikamaru, before they created some distance between each other, so as to cover more ground. As the group moved, Shino's bugs would provide cover for them in case of a set-up, so he was the last one and with Onmitsu in front with his heightened nose and chakra sensors, he could spot any chakra related trap more than a mile away.

It took five minutes to reach the place and the team plus the fox was now hidden behind the dark vegetation that seemed to surround the camp. The camp's location was badly picked, the Anbus could tell. Sure, they are well hidden because of the vegetation around the place, but should someone find them, the Iwa's exile wouldn't be able to know where the attack comes from or even prepare in advance. The detective fox, in seconds, closed his eyes and used his abilities to feel all five presences. The facility involved a group of four tents merged together to form a little base of operations and Onmitsu managed to find the most likely place for the contract to be, since it was being guarded by two Jounin level shinobi.

After reporting to Naruto, he made the hand seals once more for the Kuchiyose and this time both Yuurei and Tsukai appeared, before greeting their summoner.

"Greetings, Onmitsu already explained it to me, I'm back in a second" – Said Yuurei, before focusing chakra to his fur and changing to a color more suited for one hundred percent invisibility and disappeared from view, surprising both Shikamaru and Shino. Naruto, both, addressed Tsukai regarding his part of the mission.

"Tsukai, after Yuurei returns with the contract, you'll deliver it to our client, I believe Onmitsu already informed you of his appearance and name" – Asked Naruto, earning a nod from the messenger fox, before turning to see nothing. However, what once was nothing but air now became Yuurei as he switched to a color that the human eye could see, before handling the contract to Naruto to study. After being satisfied, Naruto gave the contract to Tsukai who focused chakra to his feet and vanished towards the client's manor.

After thanking the foxes and dismissing them, Naruto turned to his Anbu peers in order to organize a plan of attack. The enemy was focused on earth Ninjutsu, so apart from Tai and Genjutsu skills, their Ninjutsu revolved exclusively on Doton. That left Shikamaru out of the front line, thus being on the defensive with his shadow jutsus. Shino and Naruto had the upper hand because of their Raiton affinity. The plan was simple, which consisted of testing their abilities with physical fighting first. Shikamaru and Shino understood the plan and nodded, before the group vanished from the hiding place and in seconds, appeared right in front of the tent, immediately getting the enemy's attention.

One of the Jounin, upon seeing the Anbu from Konoha smirked before turning to scream.

"Oi Maruishi, tear the contract to shreds, we warned that imbecile that should he contact anyone, the contract will be destroyed and now he'll suffer the consequences" – Said the man named Ganseki, before hearing Maruishi screaming an okay from the back. Ganseki was still smirking, even though a little suspicious since the ones from Konoha were just standing there, not doing anything to stop them from destroying the contract. It only took two seconds until the man's partner Maruishi appeared screaming that the contract disappeared, before Naruto began speaking.

"Here is the deal, missing-nins, you surrender yourselves to us and will be handled to Iwa for a much lesser penalty, it's your choice" – Said Naruto, earning a snort from the leader Ganseki.

"What a jackass, you damn well know that going back to Iwa means prison for life, I prefer the other way." – Smirked Ganseki, before giving the signal for the others to show up. Naruto, though, stopped crossing his arms and reached for his ninjato.

"When I said a lesser penalty, that meant that you'd at least be able to walk out of here alive, but since you chose not to, I guess you just gave us authorization to kill you folks and just send your heads to the Tsushikage on a silver platter, Anbu team, the plan is set, let's go....**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" – Said Naruto, before two clones appeared next to him, evening the odds. The next thing, Naruto, Shikamaru and Shino attacked the Iwa's Exile with straight out Kenjutsu, in ways of testing their skills. Before one of them started to make hand seals for a jutsu, Naruto was already ahead of the man with his unique Genjutsu style.

The man immediately saw Naruto coming out from the left and he turned to aim the jutsu, however he failed to foresee that he left an opening for the real Naruto to deliver the killing blow to the man's chest. The fight barely started and one of the Chuunin was already killed. The clones were dispatched easily by the two Jounin, but at least Naruto managed to learn that they are Taijutsu experts. Shino and Shikamaru fought in straight Taijutsu against the other Chuunin, but instead of going for the immediate killing like Naruto did, they preferred to play safe. Besides, it seemed that they excelled more in Taijutsu than in other areas.

The team from Konoha did some back flips and landed on a safe distance away from the enemy, before Naruto ushered a new plan.

"Antelope and Beetle, you guys take on the Chuunin, leave the Jounin to me" – Said Naruto to which Shikamaru at first protested, but seeing that Naruto was the leader, his hands were tied in the manner.

Immediately, Shino and Shikamaru vanished and so the two Chuunin as well, thus leaving Naruto to fetch himself against the two Jounin, who were actually Maruishi and Ganseki.

"You'll pay for killing our friend Anbu, you may be fast and extremely proficient in Genjutsu, but while you managed to fool a Chuunin, you can't fool us Jounin" – Said Ganseki, but Naruto only remained in the same fighting pose. In blinding speed, Naruto charged the enemy, once more with the Genjutsu, but this time Maruishi managed to dispel it immediately after being casted, so Genjutsu was out of the picture. Ganseki smiled at his partner before making hand seals for **Doton Doryuu Dango **(Earth Release: Mausoleum Earth Dumpling Jutsu).

Seeing the incoming ball of mud, Naruto focused chakra to his feet and dashed to the left while making hand seals for a extremely useful technique and one that the Jounin wasn't expecting called **Fuuton Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu). After sending the immense gust of wind, both Ganseki and Maruishi were sent out flying, but Naruto wouldn't let this change go by and he threw some shurikens at the enemy, who were focusing on escaping from the wind and didn't saw the incoming projectiles. Most of them caused damage, followed by a snarling coming from Ganseki, who cursed the Anbu ninja from the dirty blow.

Thanking the heavens that the shurikens didn't hit their arms or legs, the two Jounin yanked them out from their chest and then attacked Naruto together in full out Taijutsu. Immediately, upon seeing the attack, Naruto got ready for the assault by focusing chakra to his feet, before dashing straight forward in order to halt the enemy's assault. Naruto's speed surprised the Jounin as they switched to defensive mode in order to defend from Naruto's incoming kicks. After Ganseki managed to defend Naruto's reverse kick from the left, Maruishi tried to aim a strong punch to Naruto's jaw, to which Naruto dodged just in time and jumped for a roundhouse kick aimed for Maruishi's chest, but the kick was stopped by Ganseki who positioned his arm towards defending his partner's open chest.

Maruishi took the lead and moved for a frontal kick towards disabling Naruto's defense, but Naruto managed to grab the man's leg, before landing a low kick to Maruishi's right knee, earning a loud scream from the poor man who couldn't help but fall on the ground and hold his leg in a desperate attempt to stop the pain. Maruishi was done for and wouldn't get back up on the fight; however when Naruto was moving in for the killing blow, Ganseki came for the rescue and landed a straight punch at Naruto's chest, before sending the blond on the ground. Not one to lose track, Naruto used the momentum and placed his hands on the ground, before flipping his body to stand still. The missing-nins from Iwa didn't even see the series of hand seals Naruto was doing, but instead all they could see was what appeared to be a lightning lion opening his mouth, before thousands and thousands of bolts shocked their entire system.

* * *

**===With Shikamaru and Shino===**

After separating from Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru decided to join forces in taking care of the two Chuunin in front of them. In fact, their abilities wasn't what one could say above average. Even though they didn't outright kill one of them like Naruto did, Shino and Shikamaru were merely testing the enemy's skills and to be quite frank, they didn't measure to an Anbu's level of skill. Nevertheless, the first lesson that a ninja must learn once in Anbu is never to underestimate the enemy, be always on guard no matter the circumstances.

"Do you think he's alright? He is fighting against two Jounin level shinobi?" – Asked Shino, while staring at the enemy before hearing Shikamaru snort in disbelief at his teammate worrying about Naruto's welfare.

"Don't worry about him, there isn't a soul in Anbu that don't questions Black Wolf's skills and even spread rumors about him. Plus, he trained with the best, I'm sure he will deal with the Jounin in no time. Now, I believe we should worry about these guys and then go assist our leader" – Explained Shikamaru, earning a nod from Shino, before both vanished and appeared in mid air, throwing shurikens at the opponents. Immediately grabbing kunai, the ones from Iwa managed to defend themselves from the incoming projectiles.

Seeing that the Anbu were still in mid air, the team from Iwa began making hand seals for **Doton Domu **(Earth Release: Earth Spear Jutsu). Instantly, four spears materialized from the ground and landed in their hands, before they threw at Shino and Shikamaru. Acknowledging the attack, Shikamaru approached Shino and the bug user let out his bugs for the Aburame defensive jutsu. The spears hit the bug wall, before vaporizing in thin air. Actually, since Shino's bugs feed themselves on chakra, the spears served as a delicious meal to them.

Seeing that the enemy was focusing their attention on Shino's bugs, Shikamaru used his **Kage Mane no Jutsu **(Shadow Binding Technique) and instantly his shadow began to spread along the open field and managed to get a hold on both of the enemy's shadow, without their knowledge, since Shino's bugs were at first representing the bigger treat. However, when they tried to move their bodies, surprise stuck them as they saw the shadow beam leaving Shikamaru and reaching their shadows.

"You two were focusing so much on my comrade's attack that you forgot about me. Now, you can't move and thus you're open for an attack" – Explained Shikamaru, earning a snarl from the Chuunin.

"Release us this moment, you coward. You Konoha ninjas are all the same with your special bloodlines and stupid tricks" – Mumbled one of the Chuunin, but this time was Shino who spoke.

"A ninja must be prepared for what lies underneath the underneath. It's not because of our bloodlines, that we were able to win this fight, but rather skill and experience to use them effectively. Now, since I believe you know about the Kikaichu bugs and their hunger for chakra, you two will be on their menu. However, both of you could still give up and we will spare your life, it's your choice" – Asked Shino, before hearing the once silent one, screaming obscenities for both Shino and Shikamaru, but he never could since the bugs attacked the Chuunin and sucked them dry of chakra in minutes.

After they left and returned to Shino's body, the chuunin's life force was all but sucked by the bugs and without energy, they would be dead. So, only gravity was necessary to send their bodies to the ground.

"Man, such troublesome waste of chakra. We could, at least, discussed the plan with Naruto beforehand. Beetle, let's head to leader, but first we need to seal these corpses to be latter delivered to the Tsushikage" – Said Shikamaru to which Shino nodded, before both of them grabbed a body sealing scroll for each corpse. Afterwards, they vanished only to appear at the end of Naruto's fight when they saw a huge lightning lion opening his mouth and engulfing both Jounins, before hearing their screams echoing through the open field.

Needless to say, both of them were dead the minute thousands and thousands of bolts raced through their system. Seeing his team returned unscathed, Naruto smiled and turned to address his peers.

"Good job team, let's head back to the client and see what he has to say about this whole mess" – Said Naruto to which Shino and Shikamaru nodded, as they handled their scrolls to Naruto who in turn looked at them. "Maybe next time, we can be set up against a more worthy opponent, let's head back" – Sighed Naruto, once again earning nods of acknowledgement from Shino and Shikamaru as the group began to jump between trees to get back. Shikamaru, though, couldn't help but want to get arise at Naruto.

"Oi Naruto, you could've left at least one Jounin with us you know, the Chuunin went out with only one attack, the Jounin could at least offer a better challenge" – Said Shikamaru, before hearing Naruto laugh at Shikamaru's comment.

"Sorry about that, Shika. I thought that when they managed to break my Genjutsu so quickly, that their skills were worth something, but in the end, they weren't much. The next time, if we are set up once more, it will be you guys who get to fight the strongest of them, deal" – Asked Naruto, before hearing Shikamaru mutter the word troublesome and smiled. Shikamaru knew enough not to underestimate Anbu's level missions. He damn well knew that at any moment, one slip occurs and his life ends.

* * *

**===At Kaito's residence===**

After the ninjas from Anbu returned to the client's house, Naruto was quite surprised to see a much familiar person talking with their client while showing a satisfied look on his face.

"As you can see Tazuna-dono, everything is in order, for our business to flourish" – Said Kaito, until the sight of the Anbus inside his house caught his attention. The man smiled and then turned to Tazuna who in turn also spotted the three shinobis standing there with their arms crossed. For some unknown reason, the Wave Daimyou focused his eyes on the one wearing a black mask. Tazuna could see that the man was blond which in turn resembled the little kid from so long ago, who saved their village and made it prosper.

Kaito only smiled, before adjusting his black suit and began to explain.

"Ah I see you met the team of shinobi I hired for an errand of mine, nothing to worry about, since the mission was accomplished, I presume" – Asked Kaito, earning a nod from Shikamaru, who in turn thanked the heavens for wearing a mask. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at the client's pathetic attempt of hiding what really happened with the contract, but Shikamaru knew better. As a future heir, he knew that when money is involved, sometimes telling something that would endanger the negotiator's reputation would be better off keeping a secret.

Naruto, though, wondered what Tazuna was staring at him for. Of course, he met the old man briefly at the mission towards Wave Country and took care of the Shipping Magnate Gatou and his band of mercenaries. However, Naruto wasn't the only one there, since his sensei at the time managed to beat the most dangerous adversary. Naruto was caught by surprise when Tazuna addressed him, albeit not by his real name.

"Tell me something Black Masked Anbu, a long time a kid of your village managed to help us grow strong; I was wondering if you know about Uzumaki Naruto?" – Asked Tazuna. Naruto for his part, felt tempted to simply let go of the mask and say 'hello there', but he couldn't though. Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and Haku were one of Naruto's precious people when he was young and no matter what changed, Naruto would always remember those who treated him nicely in his life. However, an Anbu just couldn't reveal his or her identity and that was the rule, no exceptions.

"Sorry Daimyou-sama, but said name brings me no recollection whatsoever. Now, Kaito-san, I believe our work here is done, so my team and I will be heading back to our village" – Said Naruto to which Kaito nodded. Immediately, Naruto turned to leave, but saw that Shikamaru and Shino didn't turn at first, but shortly after, they turned and left the house, towards Konoha.

On the way, no words were shared. Naruto chose a strategy position where he could be farther than Shikamaru and Shino, thus managing to cover more angles. That served for two purposes, one professional and one personal. The professional was obviously not falling on a trap. The personal, though, was that Naruto was thinking about the old man once more. Naruto felt the man wanted to say thanks for everything he and Team 7 did for Wave Country, but Naruto was an Anbu and as such, he had to abide by the Anbu code of conduct, which clearly states that no Anbu should reveal his or her identity under penalty of being expelled from the Anbu order and return to the Jounin position.

Shikamaru and Shino remained on the rear, looking at their leader up front. They wondered about what the Daimyou said about Naruto helping the country to stand once more and truth be told, they were curious. Also, they could easily feel at the time, how much Naruto fought to keep his mask on, instead of revealing his identity. But just like Naruto, everyone whoever passed through the Anbu forces had to make an blood oath to never reveal his or her identity under penalty of being stripped of the rank and become a regular Jounin.

"Do you think we should go talk to him?" – Asked Shikamaru, before looking at his partner in crime.

"I'm afraid I'm not the most suitable person for you to ask, my family teaching is purely based on logics, whereas this situation requires someone who's well versed in understanding emotions" – Explained Shino, earning a sigh in dismay from Shikamaru. _How troublesome…_

"You know, you could just say you didn't know, it would be easier" – Said Shikamaru, but Shino didn't bother to offer a reply to Shikamaru's comment.

* * *

**===With Jiraiya===**

After a while of discussions, each set to different paths and Jiraiya was heading back to Konoha. Thanks to Itachi, the info regarding the Fuinjutsu was complete. According to Itachi, the technique consisted of their leader summoning a demon statue who held the bijuu's aura. The members, would, then use chakra simultaneously to initiate the extraction technique. For now, that was okay, Jiraiya considered. He placed a condition for Itachi that he would be placed on suspension until Jiraiya could be certain that Itachi wouldn't backstab Konoha and capture Naruto.

Now this was a subject that interested the Sannin. Naruto was building an interesting reputation and even the mighty Uchiha Itachi is interested in fighting the Black Wolf Anbu. Nevertheless, Jiraiya needed to treat this situation carefully, because the consequences might be gigantic. Also, Jiraiya wouldn't even consider trading Naruto's safety in exchange for some secondary information that will only lead to the need of new clues to unravel more information.

The pervert knew one thing, though, Tsunade would have to know and she could very well kill him this time for associating with a S-ranked missing-nin who in the past only wanted to capture Naruto. Needless to say Jiraiya was already fearing the beating he would be about to receive after he drops the nuclear bomb.

* * *

_**AN: Ok that's it for this chapter. Tell me what you think.**_

_**Up next, what would be Itachi's intentions towards fighting Naruto? Also how pissed will Tsunade be after hearing what Jiraiya have to say? Next chapter, will be a new achievement in Naruto's career.**_

_**Chapter 20 – Anbu Black Ops Division **_


	20. A snake on the move

_AN: Hello there and welcome once more to another chapter of Lone Wolf. Now, first of all, I'd like to thank all my readers not only from this story but all the others. It pleases me greatly to see that the majority of my readers are enjoying the stories and their respective outcomes. Of course, they are a few majority (names kept a secret) that chooses to flame me on the English department, but who in the fanfics world doesn't have to put up with one or two. _

_Now, in regards to the last chapter, I know the most interesting part was the new Uchiha Itachi. Well, I considered changing the Itachi character and his history a bit. I just don't understand why Kishimoto did what he did in canon, but hey it's his anime to do as he pleases. The good thing was that I didn't meet any opposition to changing his attitude towards things and that's a very positive outcome for me; it shows that you readers enjoyed this new Itachi and in later chapters, more and more interaction will happen between him and Naruto. Speaking about Naruto, there is some major event in this chapter that will rock his foundations._

_Now before the chapter, I wanted to show my appreciation for my beta __**Dreetje**_ _who've been helping me become a better fanfic writer by taking his time to review my work. _

_Now on to the chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 20 – A snake on the move**

**Beta: Dreetje**

* * *

It was already morning in Konoha and the sunlight started greeting the Hokage Monument to what could be better described as one of Konoha's postal cards. Normally, just by seeing what a beautiful day it would be, one couldn't help but push all bad thoughts aside and lose himself in the midst of the sight as the sunlight would dance with the trees and lakes of the village. However, there was only one person that didn't feel the need to smile despite the nice day and that was the village's very leader Senju Tsunade.

Reason? Well, despite having to wake up early for a meeting with the council of elders only for it to be cancelled because Homura became sick out of a sudden, that wasn't the reason why Tsunade was angry. In fact, in all her life, there were only a handful of problems that hadn't been caused by the very person in front of her now, to whom the woman blamed pretty much all her problems on (except for her fiancée and brother's death of course). A few minutes ago, her old teammate and one of the Sannin Jiraiya came in with the news of a new ally that would able to help him gather all relevant information about the trapping demon technique in exchange for one simple request. Normally, Tsunade would say yes, without a second thought; the possibility of avoiding the Kyuubi from being captured worth anything in her book. Of course, it would be unless the man that revealed the information wasn't Uchiha Itachi, member of the very organization who's after Naruto for what he carries inside him and of his request to fight Naruto or rather Black Wolf in a duel to see who the strongest shinobi is.

And the worst part of this was that her teammate was a joker at heart and she quite expected this to be just another one of his jokes, but his oddly serious face told her otherwise and she could very well envision herself rubbing her temples because of the future headache she would feel.

"So you're saying that Itachi came to you and bluntly agreed with telling you everything he knows about Akatsuki and he wishes, in exchange for the information, to fight against the Anbu who managed to defeat Hoshikage Kisame is that correct?" – Asked Tsunade, before seeing a nod from the one in front of her. "You can still start laughing at my face and say that you've caught me, I won't mind" – Snorted Tsunade, while already rubbing her temples.

"It isn't a joke Tsunade-hime. Itachi does not know about the Anbu's identity; from what I could tell, he just wants to test himself against skillful opponents. I've given him another condition which acts like a probation clause of sorts. Until either you or I are satisfied with the information he would give, we won't need to reach the end of our bargain, meaning that Naruto won't have to fight him. We have to think of the bigger picture here, Tsunade. I know that we might be handling Kyuubi on a silver platter to the Akatsuki, but that won't happen unless we have vital information to disrupt their organization at once" – Explained Jiraya until he saw Tsunade place both her hands below her chin in thought while absorbing every word of Jiraiya's explanation.

"What if your relation with him backfires and he's just doing this to lure his way into the village and manage to capture Naruto. What would you do then? Plus, we have one in our shinobi force who is dying to shove a Chidori up Itachi's ass a couple of times, what would happen if Sasuke had knowledge of this? He'll go ballistic, that's for sure" – Asked Tsunade to which Jiraiya frowned in dismay, from not counting the minor traitor into consideration. Jiraiya considered Sasuke to be a traitor, cause in his book, if it wasn't for Naruto beating him half to death and brought him by force, the Uchiha would still be serving under the big traitor Orochimaru.

"You could declare an S ranked secret only to be known by us and maybe Naruto, since in the end, he would be fighting Itachi and I guess he deserved to know the real reason, don't you think?" – Asked Jiraiya, earning a nod from Tsunade who in turn began to think. Surely, this opportunity was too much to pass by, since they wouldn't be getting information from suspicious sources, rather one of the organization's members himself. But the problem remained since if she agrees to this then Itachi would have his fight against Naruto, which remains to be her doubt in this manner.

"Jiraiya, would you grade him able to cope against someone as Itachi? I'm sure is Naruto has become a force to be reckoned with, but to face Itachi is a feat not even Kakashi managed and he has ten years more of experience?" – Asked Tsunade, before seeing Jiraiya frown at the question and cross his arms. True, the kid got enormous potential to top Itachi in skills, but indeed experience was something that prevented one from being killed and certainly Itachi has way more experience. Not to mention that Itachi holds a better Sharingan then Sasuke and should he use it on Naruto, the results could be catastrophic.

"You raised a valid point here Tsunade; were it another one of the Akatsuki, Naruto would be able to cope well against, but I'm more worried about his further developed Sharingan. Whereas Sasuke could anticipate the opponent's movements, Itachi could use his to damage one's mind and I don't know how Naruto would take being on the end of a Tsukiyomi. We could talk to Kakashi and see his stand point in this, after all not only he has a Sharingan, but he also spars with Naruto from time to time, he could grant us a better explanation of Naruto's skills so far and his position whether or not Naruto could beat Itachi in a fight" – Advised Jiraiya, before looking at the Hokage who in turn nodded her head in approval.

"I gave his team a day off after the last mission; I'll have to reach him back in his home. Shizune, call Kakashi for me, I need to talk to h…" – Said Tsunade, but was interrupted once she heard a third voice.

"You don't need to call me Tsunade-sama, I'm already here" – Said Kakashi as he was reading his favorite book while in his Jounin attire. "I happen to sometimes be on top of the Hokage's tower to be lazy…I mean to catch up on my reading. Also, I kind of overheard your discussion a bit. You wanted my opinion on Naruto's skills against Itachi, right?" – Asked Kakashi, before looking up for a while with a hand on his chin, not at all bothered to see that Tsunade wasn't so pleased to learn that he was hearing everything. Jiraiya for his part couldn't help but smile at how easily one could piss off his old teammate, until he saw the silver haired shinobi narrow his view towards the Hokage to answer.

"Naruto has exceeded every single expectations of my own to the point that I believe him to be on pair with an Akatsuki member. He managed to overcome every single flaw in his skills and even improved all of them. His Ninjutsu is off the charts, Tai- and Kenjutsu as well, and his Genjutsu aids him a lot. In fact, he even devised a new fighting style that relies heavily on illusions. However, against the Sharingan it wouldn't be effective. Regarding experience, Naruto is constantly testing himself whether on the mission whether inside his mind" – Said Kakashi, before seeing the doubted look on the Sannin's face.

"What do you mean inside his mind, Kakashi?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Kyuubi is a very creative demon, it appears. By using Naruto's memories, he can recreate past enemies and even allies to have a fight against Naruto. For instance, Naruto already fought against Momochi Zabuza and Yamato, for what I heard. The interesting thing is that the enemies each have one tail worth of Kyuubi's power and still Naruto was able to win, meaning he has gained much experience from these fights. I'm pretty sure he already fought against other enemies, but I never thought of asking. Naruto right now borders high A ranked in skills without even relying on Kyuubi's chakra and I'm sure he is S ranked with one tail's worth of the fox's chakra" – Said Kakashi, earning a surprised nod from those present, until he spoke once more. "Nevertheless, Naruto won't use the fox's chakra from fear of the beast escaping, so he's high 'A' ranked".

"Well, Naruto's chakra coils will be in constant expansion because of the Kyuubi inside of him, so if he can improve his skills for his fight against Itachi, then he could have a higher chance of success" – Said Tsunade, earning a nod from Jiraiya, until Kakashi choose to speak.

"Right now, the only aspect left he needs to work is his experience, Tsunade-sama. I doubt that there is much he needs to improve, rather than learning how to use his known techniques in battle with more efficiency. He trains constantly with me and the rest of the team, but that's not enough, he needs to train with tough shinobi constantly to expand his knowledge of fighting." – Said Kakashi with his arms still crossed. Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't help but agree with him.

"Then, I'll agree with Itachi's request, Jiraiya. However I'm afraid Naruto will have to make a huge step in his training. There are a couple S ranked missions stacked; waiting to be assigned and I'll pick one suited for his skills in combat. You're dismissed Kakashi" – Said Tsunade, earning a nod from the Jounin, before he left via Shunshin.

* * *

**===With Naruto===**

Because of his day off, Naruto was found spending time with the one that captured his heart. When Kurenai heard the news of Naruto's vacation, she was ecstatic to the point of planning a great number of activities to do together. She and Naruto already spent a wonderful time inside the shower and in the kitchen, which the woman still had the decency to blush while remembering how she loved feeling him all over the place twice. Now, they were having some lunch at a place that was famous in Konoha for its sushi. Actually, both Kurenai and Naruto decided to change their taste in food, since it was either ramen or dango and the fact that Naruto tasted sushi for the first time and loved it brought a smile on her face seeing as now the couple could choose other types of food.

"So Naruto-kun, tell me…you're about to tell your mission with Shikamaru and Shino, until the waiter interrupted, how was it?" – Asked Kurenai, while remembering the Genjutsu she put the man who didn't want to serve their table because of her boyfriend under. Naruto for his turn nodded.

"It wasn't so bad Kure-chan; it was actually the first mission I went as captain. Shikamaru and Shino are both smarter than me in so many ways that I thought they wouldn't agree with my plans, but to my surprise, they did and even Shikamaru call me taichou. The mission itself went smoothly as well, while Iwa shinobi lean more on numbers then skills, hence why we didn't have such a hard time defeating them. Also, this was the first mission I managed to use the foxes that Kyuubi provided me with" – Explained Naruto, earning a smile from his beloved, in return filling Naruto's heard with warmth as he found that he carved said reaction from the one he loves.

"Shino told me, though, you encountered one friend from your past, is that right? He said that you couldn't review your identity, so you couldn't greet him" Asked Kurenai, earning a sad nod from the blond.

"Yes, his name is Tazuna and now the Feudal Lord of Wave Country. He was part of my first C ranked mission that turned into an A ranked one, because of Zabuza's involvement. At the time, Tazuna hired us for his protection, since he was building a bridge that would link Wave Country with Fire Country, thus freeing his land from the power of a businessman called Gatou. Because of our team, Gatou was killed and Tazuna managed to finish the bridge and from the looks of it, the country is now flourishing with new deals and trades all over the elemental nations. I really wanted to visit his family one day, you know. I've also became good friends with his grandson Inari" – Said Naruto as he smiled upon seeing some memories flashing before his eyes.

"Well, maybe if the Hokage grants you another vacation, we can go there and make a visit. I'm sure that this Tazuna person will enjoy seeing you once more and Inari as well." – Said Kurenai as the waiter arrived not even bothering to look at Naruto before placing their dish with different types of sushi and sashimi. As they ate in comfortable silence while looking at each other, they didn't see a familiar couple arriving at the restaurant, before stopping right in front of their table.

"Naruto, Kurenai-sensei, how's going?" – Asked Shikamaru as he was holding hands with his girlfriend Ino.

"Hi there Shika, I see you got a day off as well, please join us for lunch" – Said Naruto to which the couple nodded and each took a chair, before each duo entered in a conversation. Ino and Kurenai began to talk about a new kimono that Shikamaru's mother gave to her as a present while Naruto and Shikamaru were engrossed in a shinobi type conversation regarding their last mission.

* * *

**===At the Anbu HQ===**

It was already late at night and Yamato was busy inside his office at the Anbu HQ handling with a couple of mission reports that needed to be signed. Of course, just like any bureaucratic assignments, he had to deal with a lot of subjects that weren't related to the shinobi way of life like their division's budget and some disciplinary complaints of two Anbu members that chose to fight over the last set of dango available at the restaurant. He now had a newfound respect for the Hokage since she must've faced worse situations to handle. Yamato could only shiver from the thought of dealing with every single ninja inside Konoha, ranging from Genin to Jounin.

The man was about to finish everything and go home for the day when a person he never thought to see outside the interrogation chambers, walked inside his office.

"Hello there Yamato-sama" – Said Ibiki while bowing in respect for his fellow Anbu commander.

"It's good to see you Ibiki-sama, what can I do for the Anbu Black Ops" – Asked Yamato as he knew of Ibiki's promotion to Commander of a different Anbu division, called the Anbu Black Ops. They were responsible for protecting Konoha from the shadows, with S ranked missions that only the Hokage herself knew and should any shinobi be captured, his or her body would burn because of a seal in order to erase any evidence of Konoha's involvement in the manner. Yamato himself worked a few times for said organization, before retiring from it. He could choose to be a full-fledged Jounin or return to the regular Anbu, so he chose the latter.

"Since my promotion to chief of the Black Ops, I failed to encounter competent shinobi to perform our missions, but I became rather intrigued about a team of yours and I was hoping to grant them the position" – Said Ibiki, though Yamato already suspected which team was the man referring to, but he chose to remain silent as Ibiki said it. "Anbu team 5 has an impressive record of successful missions on their hands and it's composed of highly experienced and skilled shinobi like Hatake Kakashi and the one that surprised me the most, Uzumaki Naruto. I know that they are amongst your division's finest shinobis, but they caught my interest, what you say?" – Asked Ibiki, before seeing Yamato think for a while.

"Black Ops mission are dangerous Ibiki-sama and risking someone as famous as Kakashi-sempai is not something the Hokage would wish for Konoha. Also, Naruto himself has created a name for himself. I have no problem with transferring this team to your division, but the Hokage must have the final word on this manner" – Said Yamato, pointing out his opinion to Ibiki, who in turn nodded and turned to leave, but not before saying goodbye to Yamato and scheduling a meeting with the Hokage in order to discuss this change.

* * *

**===The next day at the Hokage's office===**

After arriving at her office, Tsunade grabbed her stack of S ranked missions to be assigned to her shinobi staff. She was looking for something that could really test Naruto' skills, since he would need the experience for his battle against Itachi. Pausing for a while, she wondered whether or not her decision was the right one, considering the danger of the situation. Itachi is considered an S ranked shinobi for a very good reason and for all the experience Naruto has gathered, she doubted that the blond could win, if Itachi fought seriously.

Not even wanting to dwell on such a thought, she found one from the stack of missions that was suited for what she intended for Naruto. Apparently, a village located near the border between Wind and Fire Country is being terrorized by a Kumo A ranked missing-nin, although his name and abilities were unknown, since the village has no ninjas whatsoever. At first, she wondered if the information was accurate since no one would have knowledge of ninja ranks, but it's better to send someone and be wrong then send a team of Chuunin and then having to inform their families because of her bad judgment. The mayor of the village requested assistance of elite shinobi who could deal with the situation and save the village. Normally, she would've sent a couple of Jounins to deal with the missing-nin, but since this would be a test for Naruto, she will send him alone for the deed. However, she very well knew that sending an Anbu alone is suicide and terribly against the village's policy, no matter if this is a test or not. At the very least, she could send Kakashi in this mission to aid him if possible, but let him fight against the enemy.

Smirking at her ingenuity, Tsunade also created one primal objective and that would be capturing the missing-nin instead of killing him. The reason was that Kumo was getting restless ever since they placed Naruto in their bingo book and from some investigation reports, they've increased the training rhythm of their genins, meaning that they are expecting to building up a sizable army against Konoha. So, by sending one of their missing-nins for them to deal with will be served as an act of good faith by the Leaf Village, thus hoping to avoid a major conflict, or at least that's what she hoped. Kumo was and still remains a wild card that shouldn't be left out of sight…they happen to focus on a intermediate term between numbers like Iwa and abilities like Konoha. Pressing the communication button, she called for Shizune.

"Shizune, create a new S ranked mission for Anbu member Black Wolf and Anbu member Dog. The prospect is on my desk and also call them in here in fifteen minutes for debriefing" – Ordered Tsunade from the intercom, earning an 'okay' in acknowledgement from her assistant, before the Hokage returned to other mission reports that were stacked on the left side of her table. As he read through the reports, she found one from Sasuke's Chuunin team that entailed an infiltration mission next to Iwa territory. Their mission objective was to get in contact with Jiraya that was hiding there and retrieve some information he had about Iwa's activities. According to the report, the team encountered some jounin level shinobi but they were subdued easily and without leaving any traces for the rock village to follow towards Konoha.

_Huh, leave it to Jiraiya to use his toads to vanish with the bodies. Well, at least I don't have to hear the old geezer of a Tsuchikage demanding some form of retribution for the whole thing. Also, the information is not of great importance, apparently, a new Tsuchikage will be nominated in a couple of months and there are two worthy candidates. One from the report has the support of the Jounin, bur the other has the council's back, aka a political asshole in my opinion. I don't believe that either one would want to harm us, but it's nice to keep in touch with these sorts of things – _thought Tsunade, until she heard the noise of her intercom buzzing.

"Tsunade-sama, I've already sent the message to Black Wolf and Dog, they are sure to appear any time now" – Said Shizune, but before Tsunade pressed the button to respond, she saw two different Shunshin techniques in front of her, before Naruto and Kakashi appeared in front of her, however she had the decency to sigh in dismay upon seeing the Dog Masked Anbu reading that pervert's book.

"Kakashi, seriously I thought you'd drop this book once and for all?" – Asked Tsunade, before seeing Kakashi taking his face or rather his mask off the book and close it before placing it inside his kunai pouch.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, I just needed to do some catching up that's all" – Said Kakashi, though Naruto sighing in dismay at his sensei's answer spoke for her as well, so she dismissed and began the briefing.

* * *

**===In Amegakure===**

Sitting on top of the highest building in Amegakure, Pein was downright furious at his predicament. It began with the Sanbi's escape from the Statue and then Zetsu's disappearance. The organization leader tried using the astral-projection technique to call for Zetsu wherever the man was, but for some reason, Pein couldn't feel his presence and he now wondered if the man found the three tailed demon. There is a possibility that Sanbi managed to defeat Zetsu before he had the opportunity to track the monster or a third party came in and defeated him, which to Pein, was highly unlikely.

Zetsu was more of a tracker, then a fighter but even so, he was considered an S ranked missing-nin from Kusa and as such, he wouldn't be finished by just any one without even communicating with his leader. Now, with Zetsu gone, Pein could only count with Itachi and Tobi (Madara in disguise). Itachi was sent to retrieve the Hachibi, but so far, the man didn't send him any information about his whereabouts, which also infuriated Pein to his very core. The technique responsible for capturing the last tailed demons required at least two new sources of chakra aside from the still alive members, meaning that he would have to recruit once more. Also, there is the fact of capturing the tailed demons, since both the Hachibi and the Kyuubi are nowhere in sight. He then concluded in reaching Itachi to see about his whereabouts, so he focused on the ram seal for the inner projection technique and reach Itachi.

However, after consecutive tries, he had nothing just like Zetsu.

Pein was beginning to be suspicious about everything; both Zetsu and Itachi vanished from out of nowhere. Snarling, Pein got up from the statue and set out for a new objective. He would investigate the reasons for Itachi's disappearance and get to the bottom of this mess.

* * *

**===With Orochimaru===**

Looking at Kabuto's corpse, Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh in excitement because of his final achievement. Since Kabuto was dead, Orochimaru didn't need to worry about the after effects of the cursed seal level three. After bringing Kabuto back from the dead with his Edo Tensei jutsu, Orochimaru activated his new cursed seal on his body in order to see the results of the experiment. To his surprise and delight, Kabuto managed to use the third level of the cursed seal perfectly. Whether or not it worked because of his regenerative abilities, the snake Sannin didn't know, but the fact remained that Orochimaru did succeed to create the perfect soldier to do his deeds and for the final kidnapping of Sasuke Uchiha, so that Orochimaru could finally get the Sharingan.

As he looked, he noticed that Kabuto was just opening his eyes and facing his master with that creepy smile on his face.

"Orochimaru-sama, how may I assist you?" – Asked the four eyes zombie, earning a snicker from Orochimaru.

"Your first order Kabuto, will be to eliminate the Kyuubi brat once and for all. If I want Sasuke here, that brat will have to be dealt with at once" – Ordered Orochimaru, earning a nod from Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses, before he heard Orochimaru speak again. "The only problem is that not one of my sources can locate him inside Konoha, which means that you'll have to find him yourself".

"I won't return until I find him and kill him" – Said Kabuto before he left the premises, towards finding his target, while listening to Orochimaru's never ending evil laughter echoing through the hallway.

* * *

**===With Naruto and Kakashi===**

After a day of traveling, Naruto and Kakashi were now hidden behind the dense woodland that happened to protect the very village they were going to. Their mission was simple, yet not at the same time. Kakashi explained to Naruto the difference between subduing an enemy and killing an enemy and to tell the truth, Naruto didn't like it one bit. Subduing the enemy meant that he would have to hold back on his techniques so that he doesn't kill him, but the enemy won't have any problem to go all out on Naruto, which meant the blond was in heavy disadvantage.

Not to mention that Tsunade explained that Kakashi was only here for precautions and that only he would engage the enemy in combat. When being asked if there was a problem, he said nothing. But the fact remained that this was the first time he'd have to hold back against an enemy and any mistake could prove to be fatal.

"This is bullshit" – Snarled Naruto for no one to hear, but apparently, Kakashi sighed in dismay before turning to his now impetuous student.

"Calm down Naruto, this isn't the first time that a ninja is ordered to subdue an enemy. They are times when killing an enemy can lead to dangerous consequences, so it's in our best interest to avoid it. Now, can you sense some heavy chakra on this whereabouts?" – Asked Kakashi, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yes, I can. It's weak, but he's probably far from us right now, considering that the request was legit" – Explained Naruto to which Kakashi nodded and focused on his senses for a while, before drawing the same conclusion as his student.

"Be careful, though. We don't know about his chakra control, he could be disguising it well" – Advised Kakashi, before the two Anbus proceeded with care throughout the foliage. Actually, Kakashi already knew that the guy was waiting for them, while crouched behind a big rock, but he would let Naruto acknowledge the man's presence and engage him in battle.

Naruto for his turn was going straight for the rock basing purely on his instinct. Suddenly, he felt a rise in temperature, before his instincts told him to jump to which he obeyed. He realized, after one second, that his instincts proved to be correct seeing as a huge fireball smashed the rock into tiny pieces and would have hit him head on, if he remained in the same direction.

After the smoke subsided, a sudden shape appeared before his appearance could be seen one hundred percent. The Kumo slashed insignia was evident on the man's forehead and his really spiked blond hair added by the mad smile on his face, gave every indication of a total lunatic, just wanting to torch everything. Still, seeing a Kumo shinobi with the ability of using Katon Ninjutsu like this was new, which proved to be quite troublesome to Naruto since he didn't exactly use his second affinity much, rather adapting his fighting style to Fuuton and Raiton techniques.

"So, it appears that the people of this pitiful village managed to reach Konoha's ears. I'm flattered that those dogs would send a couple of their puppy Anbus after me. Let's make this quick, I have the whole village to burn" – Said the man, before falling on a fighting stance. Naruto followed suit, though he realized that his opponent not once tried to shorten the distance between them, meaning that he plans to attack him with long range attacks.

"I hate to be a spoilsport on your hobby of burning villages, but I'm afraid you must come with us, willingly or unwillingly, it's your choice" – Said Naruto, before focusing chakra to his feet and charging his opponent, who in turn did some hand seals and exhaled a number of medium sized fireballs in hopes of hitting the black masked Anbu, but Naruto saw those and dodged them easily, while shortening the distance between one another. However, as soon as he was inches away from the opponent, he saw the man doing another set of hand seals, before slamming his hands on the ground for **Doton Doryuu Jouheki **(Earth Release: Earth Rampart Jutsu). Just as Naruto did a back flip, the earth in front of him started to lift, thus protecting the missing-nin, surprising Naruto.

"Man, Katon and Doton, wonder if he has also Raiton attacks up his sleeve" – Snorted Naruto while focusing on hidden attacks out of nowhere. He was not disappointed, as a great number of shurikens were sent flying from different directions straight at him. Naruto snorted, because the man didn't pinpoint his location from the attack, but Naruto dodged the incoming shuriken, before jumping up the new terrain that was created, before he saw a stream of fire coming straight at him, before he realized what happened. Doing a sequence of hand seals for **Suiton Suijinheki** (Water Release: Water Barrier Jutsu), Naruto jumped backwards as a water stream protected him, while he verified the man's position, but so far nothing.

Far from the fight, Kakashi was seeing everything with his Sharingan and noticed the position of the enemy, but he knew why Naruto was having a difficult time. From what he could tell, after using a technique, the missing-nin would change his position, while Naruto is defending from his attacks. Right now, he saw Naruto's water barrier protecting him, before the blond fell behind the landscape created by the enemy.

_Smart move Naruto, now let's see if you can use it to your advantage _- Thought Kakashi as he saw Naruto hiding behind it to assess his situation.

Back to Naruto, he assessed the situation and came up with a plan to at least pinpoint the man's location. Moving his hands to form a familiar position and immediately four Narutos appeared to his side. Suddenly, all four of them but the original one vanished, as they moved to attack the enemy. Almost two minutes later, Naruto received memories of the enemy a couple of meters to his right. The third memory showed him the same distance but to the north direction. The last one showed the enemy on the left direction, so if the pardon stays the same than the next attack will be…

**Fuuton Daitoppa **(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu) – Said Naruto as he aimed his attack to the direction where the missing-nin was and smirked when he heard a couple of screams, before the man was propelled a couple of meters away, before adjusting his body so as fall on his feet, nevertheless, the innumerous number of cuts on his body proved that he shouldn't take this Anbu too lightly. However, he didn't count for the Anbu to appear right in front of him.

"You do have a lot of chakra to do a lot of techniques, but I'm not going to lose you out of my sight" – Said Naruto, before he charged straight at the enemy aiming for a punch at the man's jaw, only for it to be dodged, before Naruto saw him disappear inside the ground.

_So, that's how he managed to switch position so quick_ - Thought Naruto as he focused chakra to his feet and increased his speed to impossible heights as he focused on the chakra usage to pinpoint his location. The enemy appeared behind a little tree, but not able to escape Naruto's grasp as he appeared with sparkling hands before landing it on the man's chest, thus sending thousand bolts of lightning into the man's core. The man couldn't even scream from the amount of pain, before he passed out. Seconds later, Kakashi appeared and placed two fingers on his neck to check a pulse and he managed to find one.

"Well Naruto, it appears you made it. Although sending a high charge of electricity is heavily unadvisable. I'm guessing that since he came from Kumo that he was used to being shocked. Now seal the man's body into one of the body storage seals and then we will leave" – Said Kakashi before Naruto nodded and sealed the man, before getting up and looking at Kakashi.

"Sensei, I was wondering about the reason behind this mission" – Said Naruto to which Kakashi nodded, though if the mask wasn't there, he would've smiled at his student. Indeed, Naruto should've realized that he was being tested, but for what reason still remained unidentified. "Why would the Hokage send us here and only place me as the one fighting the enemy? What was your purpose on this mission?" – Asked Naruto. Kakashi for instance, smiled once more, but he could not answer Naruto's question, at least not right now.

"I was sent here as a backup Naruto just in case you couldn't manage to subdue the guy without killing him, now let's go back to the village" – Said Kakashi to which Naruto nodded, before he followed Kakashi towards the village.

Just as the two left a couple of trees, the pair moved fast to evade a great number of incoming shurikens that would impale every inch of their skin. After they landed on the ground, in front of them was the enemy. With the Sharingan, Kakashi was assessing the stranger who attacked them, before he grow paled.

_No way, I killed him personally, how can he be alive? _– Thought Kakashi

"Good to see you Kakashi, It's been a long time since you used that eye on me, hasn't it?" – Asked Kabuto as he showed his face, earning gasps from both Naruto and Kakashi.

* * *

_AN: And that's about it…cliffhanger...actually this is the first time I did it. _

_Kabuto is back from the dead and he's after Naruto, how will the fight end and will the Anbu team manages to overcome the new cursed seal? Also, what will Tsunade say once Ibiki appears before her with his request?_

_Please check up next chapter._


	21. Escaping from death

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21 – Escaping from death**

**Beta: Dreetje**

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi were staring at the man they thought was killed by the very one with the Dog Mask. The silver haired Jounin thought he was hallucinating, but considering the type of experiments Kabuto and Orochimaru performed, he didn't feel the need to be surprised. Nevertheless, even with his experience, Kakashi was kind of unnerved that his danger sense was bothering him so much.

Kabuto couldn't be stronger since the day they fought, now could he? The problem was that whoever apparently brought him back from the dead would have other intentions than simply giving the man a second chance in life. It didn't help that this feeling was familiar to both Kakashi and Naruto as they always felt it upon being close to someone under the influence of the cursed seal. Naruto for his part was watching Kabuto's unnerving and rather sick looking smile with a frown. This was the man that caused a lot of trouble to Konoha.

Even in death, the man can be a pain in the ass.

Watching his partner from the sideline, he was surprised that Kakashi was using sign language to communicate with him. And since Naruto pretty much memorized the signs, he understood what Kakashi wanted to say. According to his partner, Kabuto was still unaware of Naruto's identity, hence why he was addressing exclusively to Kakashi and not both Anbus. That meant that while fighting, the blond couldn't afford to use any skills that would alert Kabuto, so no Kage Bunshin and definitely no Rasengan.

"I saw you die by own hands Kabuto; but it seems Orochimaru had other plans for you" - Commented Kakashi, earning a sinister smile from the snake's second in command.

"Indeed you did Kakashi; however Orochimaru-sama was most displeased with this predicament, hence why he used his technique to bring me from the dead. That means more fun for us, since we could continue from where we stopped and don't think it will be as easy as before, though I was amazed, at the time, that you managed to defeat me in such a brutal manner" - Smiled Kabuto, before he turned to the other Anbu member in deep contemplation.

Kabuto knew never to underestimate a shinobi above the rank of Jounin, mostly because the last time he did so, he was dead from a very powerful Raiton attack Kakashi used. Therefore, if this other shinobi was as good or either as experienced as the copy-nin, Kabuto would have to be wary of his movements. The stance alone was already unnerving, his trained eyes could tell. It showed nothing but confidence that his skills would be able to land the killing blow.

"I've managed to beat you once and I will beat you once more. You should have used this opportunity Orochimaru gave you and live longer; now your mistake will be your downfall, be prepared" - Said Kakashi, before he took out his ninjato and charged against Kabuto with impressive speed while Naruto was just watching from the side line. Another aspect of the message was that he would participate in this battle as backup.

Kabuto saw the attack coming and evaded when the time came, surprising Kakashi because he was relying on the Sharingan to predict the man's movements. The moment he passed Kabuto, Kakashi slipped a couple meters forward, before focusing chakra to his feet for propulsion. He was facing Kabuto's back because of his movement and was about to land the killing blow, when Kabuto vanished from sight for one second, before appearing next to the copy-nin, while aiming his chakra scalpels at Kakashi's chest.

He would have landed the attack, if he didn't have to dodge a couple of apparently elemental shurikens on the verge of slicing him in several pieces. Doing a major back flip, Kabuto, then, looked at Kakashi's partner and saw him holding the snake hand-sign, meaning he was the one behind the attacks. He didn't have much time to ponder the situation, because Kakashi was hot on his tail one second later. The Jounin did some hand signs, before placing his hands in front of his mouth as he exhaled.

_**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_(Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu)

The incoming fireball, although immense, was nothing Kabuto couldn't dodge just by using his plain agility. However, as he was preparing to evade the incoming attack, he sensed a major shift in the wind, before looking, with wide eyes, that the incoming fireball nearly doubled in size. The man had the decency to curse his luck as he had to channel chakra to his feet in order to escape the attack. He managed to evade in the end, but not at the cost of burning his legs because of it. Immediately healing the damage, not because of the pain which by the way he didn't fee, Kabuto landed on the ground and once more looked at Kakashi's partner for a while. The major shift in wind was not naturally caused, but rather it was chakra orientated. This, he wasn't expecting at all. Wind users were dangerous, especially in close to middle range, so if the man was far from the battle, that only meant that he was acting as backup for Kakashi.

Kakashi saw that Kabuto was focusing on Naruto and took the opportunity to land a powerful kick in the man's chest, thus sending him flying straight towards some trees. He, then, turned to Naruto and smiled at the boy. He understood the meaning behind being Kakashi's backup as he managed to save the copy-nin from having his inner organs severed by Kabuto's attack. Also, the occasional power-adding to Kakashi's Katon techniques proved to be valuable against Kabuto.

What troubled him, though, was the fact that Kabuto's different regenerative abilities. He was pretty sure that the improved fireball would turn his legs to crisp, but when he saw it, it was like the attack never happened. Usually, Kakashi would be able to see the damage being healed slowly, but now it was faster. Orochimaru's **Edo Tensei** (Resurrection to the Impure World Technique) was reported by the Black Ops Anbu that witnessed the snake using on the Sandaime Hokage and they very well saw that even though Sarutobi managed to blow the resurrected bodies of the Nidaime and Shodaime Hokage to smithereens, it would heal over and over, just like Kabuto.

It didn't take long for Kabuto to appear in front of Kakashi as he adjusted his glasses so they wouldn't fall off his face.

"Nice Kakashi, just what I expected from someone like you. Although that partner of yours saved your life once already and I have yet to reach my fullest capacity" – Smiled Kabuto, earning a snarl from Kakashi. Not much could piss him off these days; he participated in the war against Iwa and had to endure a lot of deadly situations. However, what he hated most was the opponent's unpredictability. For some reason, the man in front of him just wouldn't leave this plain of existence and Kakashi feared that Orochimaru made some modifications to his body.

"I don't know what your master had in mind when he brought you back from the dead, Kabuto. But from here on out, I guess I'll have to give a hundred percent on this fight" – Said Kakashi as he focused more chakra to his feet and charged Kakashi in a speed unheard of, before landing a powerful kick to Kabuto's sternum, but seeing as the man felt no pain, his only hope was to damage the body to the point that the spirit wouldn't be able to maintain itself any longer. The problem was if he would have enough chakra to last until the end? Using speed, Kakashi was waiting for Kabuto to land near him just so he could land a strong punch to the jaw, but he was surprised when Kabuto used the momentum and flipped his body, thus facing Kakashi. He, then, took a regular scalpel from his holster in order to attack the silver haired Jounin who in turn, already picked up a kunai to parry the blow.

Suddenly, the only sounds that people could hear were the number of shifts in the wind and the peculiar sound of metal clashing against metal. Quickly, after defending from Kabuto's attack, Kakashi managed to deliver a reverse kick right on Kabuto's abdomen, sending him straight towards a big rock, before his body collided heavily. Wasting no time at all, Kakashi made some quick hand signs before focusing lightning chakra on his hand; he, then, charged against Kabuto and managed to hit the assassination move directly on Kabuto's heart. Since he saw his hand crossing all the way to the enemy's back, Kakashi relaxed his stance for a short while, but it was long enough for him to realize that it was a fatal mistake as the enemy's hands began glowing purple, showing the chakra scalpels. Because of the short distance, the Anbu wouldn't have time nor space to evade, hence why he focused on one of the simplest techniques in existence, **Kawarimi no Jutsu. **

Kabuto only watched in morbid fascination as Kakashi appeared a few meters away from him.

"Congrats Kakashi, I really thought you'd die in my arms this time" – Said Kabuto, as he rested his hands on his hip in a mocking stance while Kakashi was positioned and ready to counter-attack anything the enemy throws at him. Suddenly, though, the sky became dark and immediately thousands and thousands of lightning emerged, ready to strike Kabuto at any time. Because of the Sharingan, Kakashi remembered this Genjutsu and smiled at the chance Naruto was giving him. This time, he would make sure to cut off the enemy's head, while he was occupied with Naruto's technique. Kabuto for his part wondered about the sudden change in the weather, before he adjusted his eyes to the enemy. The man was surprised for a moment, because of the fact that the lightning were passing through Kakashi, like they never existed in the first place; but then he realized it was an illusion and he managed to dodge just in time to avoid Kakashi's kunai from severing his head completely.

After jumping back a bit, Kabuto took another look at the other Anbu since he knew Kakashi didn't have the time nor the skills to cast a Genjutsu without Kabuto realizing.

"That little partners of yours is getting on my nerves Kakashi, it seems I can't deal with you alone; so what do you say I get to spice things up a bit" – Said Kabuto, before sudden black markings appeared all over his body, making Kakashi flinch in fear. He, then, vanished and appeared next to Naruto who eyed his partner and sensei with question.

"Naruto, I guess we'll have to pair up against this guy. He just activated a cursed seal; so that's what Orochimaru wanted with Kabuto. Get ready, we're fighting together" – Stated Kakashi, earning a nod from Naruto, before he unleashed his katana.

"For a moment there, I was beginning to think you didn't need my help Kakashi" – Smiled Naruto, even though the fact that were now facing a very powerful enemy. He, then, saw Kabuto emerge from within the bushes now filled with black dots all over his body, showing to the experienced eye that he was using only the first level of the cursed seal.

"Sasuke was only able to reach two levels of cursed seal, but what if he and Orochimaru managed to go beyond it?" – Asked Naruto, while looking at his sensei who in turn never took his eyes off the enemy. But the fact remained that Kakashi was very troubled with Naruto's wonderings; the cursed seal in itself it's already a powerful and deadly weapon and with the second level of the cursed seal, a skilled shinobi would be nearly unstoppable. So, what about the third level?...Kakashi considered his sanity than trying to respond the question; he conserved his brain power to think of valuable strategies to be used against Kabuto.

* * *

**===At the Hokage's office===**

The Hokage was busy going through some reports like usual. Naruto and Kakashi were still due to return from their mission and it kind of got the blonde worried about their safety. The mission they undertook was an assassination mission plain and simple; get in and get out; however it's been two days already and not a word from them. Assigning someone to go after them would be completely against the rules as Anbu level missions worked in a different way. Mostly, because of their identities having to remain a secret, Tsunade couldn't send just anyone after them from fear of the mask simply falling while being attended. She was still working out some loop hole on the mission rules in order to send someone, when she heard someone knocking on the door. After dully authorized, Tsunade was surprised for a moment, before the idea suddenly clicked.

Who else could she sent to retrieve a couple of Anbus, than the very team captain and vice-captain. Hawk and Bear went out on an investigation assignment close to the border with Fire and Rain Country and returned a couple hours ago, searching for both Naruto and Kakashi.

"Hawk, Bear, please come in inside, I have something I wish to talk to you two" – Ordered the Hokage, before seeing the two Anbus kneel on the ground in total servitude.

"What can we do for you Tsunade-sama?" – Asked Hawk.

"A couple days ago, I sent Black Wolf and Dog to a mission to a village near Wind Country Border in order to take care of a missing-nin that was terrorizing a village there. Normally, after the mission completion, either one of them sends a message saying that they are returning; however it's been two days since they left and with the speed they go, I'd estimate only a day of travelling at the most. I fear that something happened with them, but due to regulations, I'm found with no other alternative but to send you two there for assistance. It's highly advisable to leave now, since for all we know, they could be in the middle of a battle going on and are in need of backup" – Reported Tsunade, earning a nod followed by another bowl to the Hokage, before using shunshin to appear at the Administration Building's ceiling.

"What should we do Hawk-taichou?" – Asked Bear as he sent his best to the comrades they are about to rescue.

"According to the Hokage, it's normally a day of travelling in the direction of the Border between Wind and Fire Country, so we must hurry and reduce this time" – Ordered Hawk, earning a nod from Bear as they dashed through the rooftops, until the gate was visible. Once passing the gates, the Anbus used their skills to further increase their speed by channeling chakra to his feet the exact same time the feet lands on the treetop, thus having more propulsion towards the next incoming tree.

* * *

**===Back with the fight===**

Because of the cursed seal level one, Kabuto's speed increased tenfold, which was causing some trouble for both Kakashi and Naruto to keep up. Right now, Naruto managed to land consecutive katana attacks, landing a few cuts to Kabuto's abdomen, before Kakashi came and landed one roundhouse kick straight on the man's head, sending him flying a couple of meters, before he used his legs to force his stop. Immediately, Naruto placed his katana back at the holster and started making some hand signs for **Suiton Hahonryuu **(Water Release: Destruction Current Jutsu). Kabuto was suddenly engulfed by the sudden tidal wave crashing down his head, while wondering about the fact that the man just used a Suiton attack. Suddenly, he sensed a different source of chakra, but it was too late as the sudden electric current courtesy of Kakashi's attack, sent thousand bolts to Kabuto's inner organs, damaging them quite a bit.

"Black Wolf, this is serious. He is only at cursed seal level one and he's already giving us trouble because of his healing abilities. We'll have to step things up a bit" – Said Kakashi, while seeing the results of their coordinated efforts.

"Wouldn't it be better to save our chakra for the further levels of the cursed seal? At level two, he will be stronger, faster but his mind won't be the same. He will begin to attack head on without thinking of the consequences; I don't even want to think that he can reach a third level" – Reasoned Naruto, earning a nod from Kakashi as it surely wouldn't be a nice thing if they were out of chakra and Kabuto could still use another level of the damn seal.

The pair had to cut short their conversation since Kabuto just casted a strong Genjutsu on them, but it didn't take long since both Anbu managed to dispel early enough for them to dodge Kabuto's chakra scalpels. Naruto, now focusing some wind chakra to his blade, did a back flip and sliced the air with as much force as he could handle. By doing this, though, with the additional wind chakra for the technique propulsion, Kabuto looked on in shock to see the huge arc of wind coming right after him, before cutting him in half. Kakashi would be shocked by this level of skill in Kenjutsu, if the situation wasn't so dangerous. However, though, he had the decency to curse Orochimaru for this technique as he saw Kabuto's body pretty much join together. He, then, jumped where Naruto was standing and whispered his plan to the blond.

Then, the two began their respective sequence of hand seals.

_**Katon Karyuudan **(Fire Release: Fire Dragon Projectile Jutsu)_

_**Fuuton Reppushou **(Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm Jutsu)_

Immediately, the two elemental beams joined and with it, not only the beam of fire was bigger, but also it was faster, thus hitting Kabuto dead on his chest, burning him down like a crisp as well as sending the man straight towards a river nearby. The attack was devastating, burning a couple of trees that were closer to Kabuto's position, but once more, the man appeared on top of the river unscathed, although his body was entirely burned. Snarling in frustration, Naruto ran towards the river, much to Kakashi's protest, and made some hand signs, before stepping on the river.

_**Suiton Mizu Kamikiri **(Water Release: Rising Water Cutter Jutsu)._

Suddenly, Naruto sent the attack at Kabuto who barely managed to evade the attack, before looking back to see a tree sliced in half because of the attack. He, then, looked towards the Anbu who by now, was already out of the water side by side with Kakashi. Kabuto frowned in respect of the blond haired guy. Not only he was quite efficient in Futon Ninjutsu and his sword, but he has skills regarding Suiton attacks as well. And the jutsu repertoire was simply breath-taking. Orochimaru would sure appreciate having this fellow under his command for sure; however he needed to kill Kakashi and if the blond stands in the way, he would have to be killed as well.

"Well Kakashi, I was actually hoping to get rid of you with only the first level of the cursed seal, but seeing as I can't land a hit on either of you, how about we spice things a bit?" – Asked Kabuto, as he activated the cursed seal level two. His skin was darker now and two horns appeared on each side of his head. Spikes also appeared on his back, like the extension of his spinal cord. His clothes were ripped to pieces. During this transformation, Naruto and Kakashi were seizing their options right now. Going head on against Kabuto now was ludicrous, since both his speed and strength nearly doubled; however they could perhaps maintain a certain distance from the man, thus forcing him to make a mistake if Naruto's theory about the second level of the cursed seal proved to be right.

Suddenly, Kabuto exploded forwards the two Anbus, but Naruto beat him to it by holding the tiger seal for a Genjutsu called **Kokuangyou no Jutsu **(Journey into Black Darkness Jutsu). In seconds, Kabuto's world turned to darkness and he couldn't see a damn thing. Kakashi, however, seized the opportunity and took his ninjato to slice the man into pieces. Unfortunately, because of the second level of the cursed seal, Kabuto's body was hardened, thus the only damage Kakashi was able to inflict were a couple of bruises on Kabuto's arm.

"Nice try, Kakashi. This is a very strong Genjutsu; but since you can't deliver the killing blow it's kind of useless. KAI!" – Whispered Kabuto, before the daylight suddenly appeared showing the two Anbus in front of him and the blond guy holding the tiger seal. Choosing to attack him instead, Kabuto charged against Naruto who kept waiting until the enemy reached his position before he focused chakra to his feet and legs, increasing his agility, while landing wind charged katana attacks. Naruto managed to slice one of Kabuto's arms, but as usual, the arm would just join with the body once more. Snarling in frustration, Naruto twisted his body and raised his foot up to the enemy's hand, thus landing a reverse kick on the guy's neck with force.

Normally, the sound of a neck breaking meant someone was dead, but in this case, Kabuto wasn't even fazed by the attack. Picking a couple of scalpels from his holster, Kabuto threw all of them at the blond, before smirking in satisfaction as all of them managed to hit the target. Naruto snarled at the pain, but managed to escape from Kabuto's chakra scalpels by focusing some wind chakra around his body and create a vacuum of air not allowing the enemy to make a step further. That gave him the opportunity to jump away from the fight and see Kakashi engaging Kabuto once more with a Raikiri straight on Kabuto's chest, before focusing some lightning chakra to damage the organs severely.

Kakashi, then, aimed a powerful kick on Kabuto's chest sending the enemy flying, before jumping back to see how Naruto was fairing. He was surprised to see the blond ripping the scalpels one by one from his arms and legs, each of them followed by a slight grunt in pain from the blond, but otherwise, he was ready to battle.

"Don't worry, eventually it will heal. Nevertheless, our attacks aren't causing the desired effect; what can we do?" – Asked Naruto, earning a sigh in contemplation from Kakashi. He was asking himself this question over and over again; both he and Naruto managed to deliver some heavy punishment on the enemy that would obliterate any other enemy; however Kabuto's body would just join once more, like nothing happened. Kakashi knew It was the same thing that the Sandaime Hokage faced when the sound tried to invade Konoha and Kakashi just didn't want to use the technique Sarutobi used to take care of the situation.

"I don't know, but we need to replenish our chakra, here take a chakra pill, we need to be on top of our strength and hopefully, we can land one attack that will kill him" – Said Kakashi, earning a nod from Naruto as he ingested the chakra pill, before feeling his chakra being replenished once more. Not that he actually needed it because of the high chakra capacity, but eventually, he would run out of it. They both got up the second Kabuto appeared once more in front of them, but right now, they could see that the man was letting his emotions get the better of him. Kabuto was right now drooling like a mad person, no doubt because of the cursed seal's effect on people.

"You two are starting to become a pain and I'll kill you all as if the last thing I do" – Shouted Kabuto, clearly affected because of the cursed seal running through his system. However, to both Naruto and Kakashi's experience, Kabuto's chakra was flaring uncontrollably and that only meant trouble on the horizon. Suddenly, the horns started to grow up and his canines as well, giving him a beast appearance like no other seen before.

Naruto and Kakashi didn't even see the enemy until they both received a strong punch on the chest, sending them both flying. Using the momentum both flipped their bodies and fixed their feet on the ground, thus stopping. However, even before they could see what happened, Kabuto was right in front of them, landing, this time, a couple of hard punches everywhere on the body. Kakashi was having trouble even to accompany the enemy's movements with his sharingan, but one thing was to see the movements and another was to move accordingly to intercept. This was a new level of cursed seal and it certainly increased speed and power, but like Naruto predicted, Kabuto was transformed from the usually calculating shinobi to a raging maniac.

The only problem was the immeasurable pain both were feeling at the moment. The attacks were brutal and every bone in their bodies was now aching in pain. Looking up, Kakashi noticed that Naruto was struggling to fight Kabuto in his third cursed seal level. Punches, scratches, kicks; the blond was more fitted to be a punching bag. Kabuto was nowhere to be seen until Naruto received a strong kick on the gut, before flying all the way to an incoming tree, before his body slammed hard on the ground. Blood purred out of his mouth and his vision was getting blurred, because of his body hitting the tree hard. Suddenly, Naruto looked up to see Kabuto in front of him, with a smirk on his face as he extended his claws in order to move for the killing blow.

As the arms moved, Naruto snarled in dismay at the idea of dying right now. Ever since he started his career as an Anbu, he never stopped facing death like situations and managing to overcome the obstacles. He trained like hell each day and because of that, his name in Anbu HQ was spoken with respect, at least his codename was. Also, thinking about his angel, he surely wished he could be with her right now, instead of here on the verge of receiving the killing blow. He closed the mental link between the fox inside his body who for his part was screaming for Naruto to use his chakra and deal with Kabuto, but he wouldn't do it. No doubt, he would be able to win the battle by simply using one tail worth of the fox's power. However, by doing so, it would ruin everything he tried dearly to prevent the fox from controlling his urges.

If he was supposed to die, he would die as a shinobi not a demon.

He saw Kabuto moving his arm and closed his eyes as in waiting for the blow. However, it didn't come as he looked up only to see what appeared to be a ninjato going through Kabuto's chest, before Kakashi came in and sent the enemy flying with a chakra oriented kick. He, then, kneeled next to Naruto and made Naruto eat a soldier pill for some energy.

"Are you okay?" – Asked Kakashi, earning a nod from Naruto.

"I'm alright, I actually thought he was going to kill me; thanks for saving me" – Said Naruto, earning a sigh in contemplation from Kakashi.

"I'd never abandon one of my students, even though it won't take long for you to surpass me. We'll need to focus our last source of chakra into one concentrated ninjutsu. His speed is too great for us to follow; any ideas?" – Asked Kakashi, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Prepare your strongest fire technique and I'll handle the rest" – Stated Naruto, earning a nod from Kakashi who in turn considered the fact that Naruto is well-versed on using coordinated ninjutsu.

Standing next to each other, they eyed Kabuto who in turn was displaying a devilish smirk on his face as his teeth were drooling with saliva. He, then, opened his mouth to speak but his voice was different.

"**Prepare to die both of you"** – Shouted Kabuto as he prepared another charge against the two.

Quickly, both Naruto and Kakashi started hand signs in rapid succession, before both ended at the tiger seal.

_**Katon Karyuu Endan **(Fire Release Fire Dragon Missile Projectile Jutsu) – Whispered Kakashi as he gathered air on his chest._

_**Fuuton Kyoumou Shippuu **(Wind Release Fierce Hurricane Jutsu)_ – Whispered Naruto, before both of them whisper the creation of a new coordinated jutsu called _**Hinote Shippuu no Jutsu **(Blazing Hurricane Jutsu)_. The fire dragon technique soon merged with Naruto's hurricane, thus transforming into a fire tornado, engulfing everything in its path. As soon as Kabuto stepped forward to attack the Anbus, he was suddenly engulfed by the technique. He would've screamed in pain because of the unbearable temperature inside the hurricane. His entire body was being consumed by the enhanced fire until his body began melting all the way to his head. Suddenly, the seal used to revive the dead appeared from his head, before it burned because of the technique. And since the seal was the one responsible for fixing his body over and over again, nothing did prevent Kabuto's body to simply dissolve from the unbearable temperature.

Naruto and Kakashi, though, fell to unconsciousness the minute they released the technique, never knowing if it really worked against Kabuto.

**===In Konoha===**

Quickly running through the hospital corridors, Yuhhi Kurenai felt her heart beating like crazy. She received the news from one of her boyfriend's team that he was badly injured and was in treatment for heavy chakra exhaustion. She had to curse her boyfriend's chakra capacity to fail him now of all times. She reached the room where her boyfriend was staying with Hatake Kakashi and she saw Tsunade come out of the room with a heavy sigh on her face, probably meaning the worst.

"Tsunade-sama, how is he? How's my boyfriend?" – Asked Kurenai on the verge of losing her mind because of immeasurable pain she was feeling. Tsunade, for her part, looked at Kurenai before she nodded in the positive, somehow easing Kurenai's pain severely.

"He is fine Kurenai; just some extreme case of chakra exhaustion and couple of broken ribs. Nothing that a full week rest at the Hospital wouldn't cure. Kakashi is slightly worse, but he'll make a full recovery. They gave us quite a scare that's for sure. According to the team I sent that brought them back, the entire area was leveled and Hawk, Naruto's Anbu captain recognized the joint efforts of a Katon and Futon ninjutsu, so it suggests that a full scale battle occurred and our guys were the winner. My guess is that they used ever drop of chakra into one attack, thus managing to kill whoever it is that attacked them, nonetheless we won't know the full extent of what happened until they wake up which could be in a couple of hours or a couple days, who knows?" – Explained Tsunade, before looking at Kurenai. "You can go in if you want to Kurenai. I'll tell the nurse to call you once the visitors hour is over" – Said Tsunade, earning a nod from Kurenai as she, then, walked inside to see her boyfriend lying on the furthest bed from the door.

She, then, walked towards the sleeping blond and began playing with his head before whispering a few comforting words to the blond. Needless to say, her heart wasn't hurting any longer, instead being filled with joy after seeing that he would be alright in a couple days. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but worry about who was the one responsible for doing this to both Naruto and Kakashi. These two were part of Konoha's elite and for them to be in this situation, meant that the attacker was sage level or even Kage level. It didn't help trying to think about it right now, so she just waited for Naruto to wake up so that he could tell everything that happened.

* * *

_AN: Ok that's it for now._

_Next chapter, something major is about to happen to our hero. I won't say much because I don't want to ruin the surprise, all i can say is that everything is related to the one thing Naruto never had an answer for._

_I'll let your imaginations guess what it is. _

_**Chapter 22 - Revelations**_


	22. Revelations

**Chapter 23 – Revelations**

Nothing but darkness consumed our blond hero as he tried to grasp what exactly happened. The last thing he remembered was getting beat by Kabuto like a punching bag before he and Kakashi used a coordinated ninjutsu in hopes of getting rid of the cursed seal menace. The results, though, were a blur to him since he was unconscious soon afterwards.

Was he dead?

Surely, if the technique didn't work, then Kabuto would be free to do with both him and Kakashi whatever he wanted, before delivering the killing blow.

_Beep….beep…beep_

This noise kept playing constantly and Naruto wondered what it was for a second. It didn't take much time for him to realize the source of this peculiar sound, which made him open his eyes like he was just awakening from the worst nightmare of his life. He figured he was in a hospital since his eyes found the white color ceiling and to the right, he could see the IV monitor, producing that steady noise echoing throughout the silent room. Stirring a little bit, he realized a little resistance from his left flank, before he turned to see the source. A smile soon appeared as the angel that filled his heart with warmth was there sleeping peacefully by his side.

He wondered how long he was bedridden s and if Kurenai was by his side this entire time when he heard a distinctive sound of another person grudgingly waking up. He managed to hear the individual rub his head as if nurturing a bump, before the blond recognized the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're here as well, I'm relieved"

The silver haired shinobi, for his instance, sound just as surprised as Naruto was when he woke up. He, then, began to look around and wondered how the hell they arrived at Konoha's Hospital.

"Naruto….what happened with the fight? Last thing I remember is the jutsu we managed and then we were unconscious" - Asked Kakashi

"I don't know, I just awakened as well, wondering if I was dead and saw that we're here and that Kurenai-chan is by my side sleeping"

After hearing Naruto's reply, Kakashi's mind went haywire on trying to remember what happened before they fell to unconsciousness. However, as much as he tried to figure out, nothing came, unfortunately. Suddenly, the door opened and both men could see that it was a nurse checking on them, if the outfit was any indication. The moment, the woman realized that both of them woke up, she ran back towards the door, probably in order to call the responsible doctor in order to verify their condition. Because of the different noise, though, it managed to wake Kurenai up before she looked to see that Naruto was awake once more.

"Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you woke up, you got me so worried that you'd never wake up"

Naruto was just glad in remaining there hugging the woman as he felt warmth within his heart.

"I'm sorry I got you worried Kure-chan, but you could at least explain to us what happened, both I and Kakashi-sensei are at a loss here"

Kurenai nodded, before explaining everything that happened. She began by explaining how Hawk and Bear found the two unconscious on a leveled field during which she explained that the probable cause was a high level ninjutsu usage. After, she explained that they took one day to arrive at Konoha, before both managed to be hospitalized and both treated by Tsunade, who said that apart for some broken ribs and a mild chakra exhaustion, both Naruto and Kakashi would be up in no time. Naruto nodded in appreciation as he now knew the sudden pain that attacked his sideway, but otherwise he was fine now.

It didn't take long for Tsunade to come in with a doctor next to her as she checked their vital signs for a moment. After checking Naruto's, she smiled and landed a friendly pat on his shoulder, ignoring the fact that the blond flinched at the pain because of his broken ribs. Tsunade couldn't care less as this served as punishment for making both her and Kurenai worried this entire time.

"Well, brat you did give us quite a scare back there, you deserve this…Now, you two are short in delivering the report regarding the mission I sent you, so since you Naruto was the leader, let's hear what happened"

The blond grunted once more because of the pain caused by Tsunade's _friendly _slap, but turned to explain, nonetheless. The mission to kill the missing-nin wasn't much and in the end, Naruto managed to capture the man without a problem. He managed to reach the scroll with the captured man before he gave to the Hokage. What troubled the blond Hokage was when Naruto explained that upon coming back to the village, a presumably dead annoyance came from the dead and faced Kakashi in battle. Tsunade was shocked to hear that Orochimaru managed to reach yet another level of the cursed seal and even more shocked when she heard about Naruto and Kakashi's killing blow technique that managed to torch an entire forest to crisps. Because of the report, Tsunade explained that the mission was now labeled S-ranked because of the complication that arouse.

"Well, then, good job on the mission well done. You two have the week off in order to recuperate from your wounds and be present in my office. Naruto you have several broken ribs, but your chakra is right now stabilized, I don't know how, though, because normally chakra exhaustion takes a whole week to cure, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Kakashi, however, since he doesn't have a bijuu stored inside of him, will take longer to recover his chakra to normal standards. If this jutsu you explained to me is any indication, then it's certain that Kakashi overstrained his chakra coils a bit. Get some rest you two and while Naruto is free to go within two days, Kakashi will have to stay during the entire week. Now, I have to check other patients, so excuse me…"

After Tsunade left the room, Naruto then saw that Kurenai gets up as well, explaining that she needed to meet her team for a B-ranked mission she was about to undertake, earning a nod from Naruto, before she was gone from the room, leaving the two injured Anbus alone to think about the events that followed. Kakashi, for sure, wondered about the blond's ability to think clearly in tight situations, which managed to save them for Kabuto in the end.

"I have to say Naruto, I was impressed by the coordinated ninjutsu you just pulled; was it new or one you and Hawk already made?" – Asked Kakashi.

"Entirely new, it was actually more of an experiment than anything Kakashi-sensei. My technique, while a wind type, is too strong to be used for fusing purposes. Normally, in coordinated ninjutsu, my wind techniques serves only to increase the power of Hawk's fire attacks; this is the first time I used an equally potent technique to add; in the end, though, it worked. However, I fear that Kabuto is just one of the dangers that the snake has in mind as of this moment. I'm still puzzled by why Orochimaru would revive Kabuto just for testing his new experiment on?"

Kakashi was having the same line of thought as his student, no teammate. Indeed, Orochimaru would have reached a dead end with his research in order to use Kabuto's body. Kakashi wasn't alien to the knowledge of Kabuto's healing abilities and he considered the possibility that Orochimaru used Kabuto because his body would be able to resist the damage the third level cursed seal would cause to the user. Nevertheless, now wasn't the time to pound much on this subject and get to rest as much as possible.

"Whatever his reasons were, we'd only make assumptions at the moment. For now, though, let's focus on healing our bodies so we can get out of the hospital faster, alright" – Smiled Kakashi as his eyes suddenly closed due to how fatigued he was.

Naruto, after seeing his sensei sleep once more, lied down and looked at the ceiling in contemplation. Several things passed in his mind right now and his head was beginning to show signs of overstrain. He thought about his fight, how he was ill prepared against Kabuto; he thought about how close he has been to death, before Kakashi came and saved him; he remembered his angel staying next to him until he woke up, but most of all, he remembered of his resolve in not using the fox's powers to protect himself against the enemy. It was weird since that power would obliterate Kabuto, cursed seal or not. But yet, Naruto didn't feel compelled to use it at that moment, for the simple reason that he wanted to depend on his own powers.

He closed his eyes as in following his sensei, falling asleep shortly. He was with his eyes closed when he began to hear noise of water drops falling and then the noise reverberating like he was in a tunnel or something. He, then, opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in the hospital any longer. He realized where he was shortly afterwards and began walking towards the place where the bijuu would be waiting for him. He knew enough to realize that when he fell asleep and woke up in here it meant that the fox wanted to say something important to him.

A few steps later, he entered the cage room and walked in the middle of it, before standing in front of the gigantic cage in front of him. For a moment, though, nothing happened and Naruto wondered where the fox was if not inside the cage. He was beyond surprised, though, when he heard the fox's distinguished voice not in front of him, but right next to him instead.

"**Hello Naruto, it took you a while to come here, it was getting bored down here"**

Something was wrong, Naruto was certain about it; not only the fact that the fox never left the cage, but the fact that he wasn't that usually gigantic presence that could smash Naruto with its paw. This Kyuubi was different, barely taller than the blond with all nine tails swirling around its bloody red fur. The fox was seating like a dog waiting for something, while looking at the blond directly through the eyes. This time, though, the blond couldn't feel any malice or ill-intent that he usually could sense in their past...discussions.

"**I'm sure you're having a great number of questions right now, so I'll explain what happened for me to present myself before you in this form. The seal that prevented me from escaping was truly a work of a genius, as much as I wanted nothing but rip the man apart for doing this to the great Kyuubi no Yoko, it did prevented me from destroying the village and furthermore, take over your body and cause havoc throughout the world. One of the seal's power, which I only discovered yesterday, was that it becomes stronger the less you're dependant on my chakra, meaning that it's becomes powered up by your chakra. The minute you stopped using my chakra, the seal became stronger and I couldn't do a thing against it. When I screamed for you to use my chakra against the snake's second in command, I wasn't trying to save you or me for that manner, yet by you using it, the seal would weaken, thus granting me an open escape. But you were stubborn through the end and because of it, you managed what I thought was never possible"**

Naruto was listening though everything and trying to adjust his brain for the information overload, nevertheless, he now knew that a demon shall never be trusted and he ended up doing the right thing, but still he was waiting for the explanation for his answers. The fox sensed his uneasiness and knew that indeed he didn't ask the blond's questions yet.

"**I see that you're still a bit lost regarding what I've explained so far, but I bet one image will speak better than a thousand words, so why don't you take a look at the center of the cage and tell me what do you see"**

The boy did as told, albeit he was wondering about this entire situation. He, then, looked at the cage and went rigid instantly. The seal…was gone.

"How did this happen? What did you do to it you bastard…?"

The fox cleared its throat and stopped Naruto's rambling before he explained.

"**Before you go haywire, trying to attack me and all, let me say to you that for now on, you don't have to worry about me. When I said that the seal was powered by your chakra, I wasn't lying. In fact, by using only your chakra, the seal ended up fusing with it. Now, ****it's not the seal that keeps me imprisoned, but rather your chakra alone. Furthermore, because the seal was now gone, so did the barrier preventing my chakra from leaking through your system, before it merged with your own. You wonder how your chakra exhaustion problem was cured so fast, so there you have it. As of right now, you and I are one being, one huge quantity of chakra. As of right now, all I'm is a part of your consciousness. **

Naruto understood everything if his shocked face was any indication. He didn't know how this happened.

Out of the blue, while the blond was trapped in his own wonders, he heard a third voice behind him, before he turned to be more shocked than he was before. He knew this man like any shinobi in Konohagakure did; Yondaime Hokage in all its glory, flashing his white robe and carrying a smile on his face that was in a way similar to Naruto's old goofy smiles. But why was he here of all places, Naruto questioned.

"The fox is right Naruto, although there's a sentence I never thought I'd say. As to why I'm appearing before you is simple. Before dying, I placed a small fragment of my chakra in the seal so that if something happens because of it, I could materialize in here and try to control the situation. Never would I believe that you would manage to resist the fox's urges like you did and I'm proud of the man you became"

The man kept smiling while the blond was at a loss of what to say. The Yondaime placed a failsafe all this time and no one knew; but then it occurred to Naruto the strange vibe he was getting from this man. It was strange, because Naruto was feeling rather comfortable around his presence, like he relied on him for comfort. Also, he wondered as to why the Yondaime Hokage of all people expressed that he was proud of the man he became.

"Excuse me sir, but why would you be proud of how I became and why do I feel strange around you"

The question alone surprised the Yondaime and Naruto was well aware of that, the face pretty much showed it.

"I see that nobody ever told you about the truth, huh. Well, I figured that Jiraiya-sensei and the old monkey Sarutobi would keep my request to the fullest, since you're not aware of whatever relation you and I share. You see Naruto, you're my son and that's why I said that I was proud, as any father, of the man my son became"

Naruto stopped breathing instantly. All it could be heard was his beating heart pounding heavily inside his chest. The blond never paid much attention to whom his parents were after the Sandaime kept constantly refusing to ever tell him about it, but even if he dismissed it as non-important, the question was always there, carefully hidden for when Naruto was the age, Sandaime considered adequate to hear about his father and mother. Suddenly, though, an immense ire burned within his body as he looked at the man who pretty much ruined his life and left him all alone without anyone to look out for him when he was a kid. Then, with an uncharacteristic speed, he lunged forward and landed a strong kick to Minato's stomach, before seeing as the man doubled in pain on the floor.

"Why did you choose your own son to beat this burden, huh? Have you any idea of the pain I went through every single day since I could remember" - Naruto shouted with uncontrolled anger.

Minato was on the floor holding his stomach from his son's impressive kick, but he guessed he deserved it. He was present through his son's life, even if just watching from the seal placed in Kyuubi's seal. He knew how much hatred the boy had to endure from those who mourned the loss of their loved ones by the Kyuubi, he knew about the unbearable nightmares that plagued his son's mind every time he went to sleep and he knew his son's hardships regarding his shinobi status from lack of proper training when he was at the academy. But at the time, he knew the reason why Naruto was his choice to bear this burden as the pain of the kick subsided enough for him to get up and look at his son in the face.

"Naruto, I know that you're angry at your old man for what I made you go through, but please know that at the time, I didn't have much of a choice in the manner...."

While Minato explained, he was somewhat intrigued by those yellow feral eyes, even though he already knew about them, but he continued nonetheless.

"The fox was ravaging the entire village to pieces and I just couldn't ask for any parent to hand in their son or daughter to handle the burden, so I entrusted it to you my son; I asked everyone to treat you as the hero that saved the village and I know that very few people ended up treating you as one"

As Minato explained with a heavy heart the reasons, Naruto's expression was relaxing somewhat. He remembered when he told to Kakashi that the Yondaime chose him for this burden because he believed Naruto was capable of nurturing the demon. But, Naruto was much of a human to demand explanation for growing up pretty much alone.

"I also asked those loyal to me to keep this information from you in hopes that my enemies wouldn't sick retribution for what I did against Iwa in the last shinobi war. So, don't blame them for not telling you about me before, if you want to blame someone for it, then blame me for it"

"I admit I was pissed when I found out. All that I repressed while growing up, in hopes that it would go away with time, everything was bottling up that when you told me this, I…my control wasn't strong enough to hold me for lunging at you and for that I'm sorry. I ended up accepting the Kyuubi's burden and also accepted the fact that you considered me worthy of handling the fox. I'm sorry for my actions earlier" – Said Naruto with a solemn look on his face for his actions.

His old man, though, only smiled at the blond and his pride was evident.

"If it's someone who needs to apologize for is me, Naruto. Now, I don't have much time here, since you managed to overcome my chakra with yours, but I wanted to talk to you for a moment, get to know my son, what you say?"

Naruto smiled….for the first time in years; he showed a genuine smile at finally meeting the man that gave birth to him. Then, father and son started chatting about Naruto's life, which included his Anbu position, his team and certainly his new girlfriend. Minato was surprised with Naruto's companion, simply because of the fact that the woman was his age when he passed away, but he could see how much love his son have for this Kurenai person, so he didn't pressure the subject. The man smiled from ear to ear when the boy asked about his mother.

"You want to hear about your mother; well her name was Uzumaki Kushina. Boy, I'll tell you. In all my years serving the village, never had i faced such temper before. If one would compare it, it would be as huge as the Hokage Mountain in size. But she had a heart of gold and cared for everyone like they were her own family. When you showed up in her bally, she spent the entire nine months embracing and caressing you..."

Naruto remained there hearing about his mother with a smile on his face as he imagined what life must have been for his parents before the fox appeared. He asked about her position in Konoha and was surprised to hear that she was one of the top Anbu Captains that ever crossed these lands with records only surpassed by Kakashi since he was operating way longer than her. Naruto was amazed to hear that his mother excelled in her kenjutsu abilities and even the Sharingan had difficulties to follow her swift and sudden movements.

"Unfortunately, because of the fox arriving in Konoha, she just couldn't give birth to you properly from fear of what would happen to the village. In the end, she lost a lot of blood and....she died shortly afterward"

The somber look on Minato's face after reminiscing on his wife's death caused the blond to look down in sadness not only from losing his mother because of this, but also about one losing his companion and feeling irritably useless, not able to do anything to prevent such a terrible demise. Shortly, his face improved and a smile was visible.

"In the end, though, I got to meet her up there and together we've been watching you my son. Every step you take every breath you took, every shout you made to the heavens in order to explain why everything was happening to you...your mother and I heard everything with a heavy heart from once again being useless to avoid any of it. However, within time, you became a man far beyond our expectations and you bear the Will of Fire our beloved Sandaime Hokage speaks so fond about it"

Naruto smiled and nodded to his father.

"Otousan, I managed to overcome all those hardships in the end and I've now released all that suppressed frustration on your stomach, hehehe. There have been times when I would gather a lot of curse words to say to the one who put me through all that, but now I don't feel like that anymore. Facing the present and the future is enough trouble as it is, why bother with what happened in the past, right?"

The younger blond smiled after explaining his reasons, which in consequence, caused Minato to smile as well. He was meaning to get to know his son a bit more and seeing that even after everything that happened, he still manages to look forward is nothing short of mature and dignified. Suddenly, it appeared that Minato just remembered something, because of his face.

"Just forgot for a moment, son; both me and your mother believe you have what it takes for a mission that's reserved solely for you and you alone"

"What is it?" - Asked Naruto clearly interested at what Minato was about to say.

"It involves your mother's family's inheritance, since you're the sole heir of the Uzumaki Clan..."

And so, Minato began explaining what would be needed of the blond in order to proceed with the special mission, before the chakra stored in the seal vanished as father and son bid each other farewell.

* * *

**===One week later===**

Choosing to stay at the hospital in order to make Kakashi some company until he was recuperated, Naruto was thinking about his conversation with his long-deceased father and Yondaime Hokage. He ended up explaining everything to Kakashi, but he wasn't surprised that the silver haired shinobi was already aware of Naruto being Yondaime's son. A few curses here and there, but in the end, the blond forgot all about it and explained the mission he would need to undertake in order to receive what was left by his mother.

All that Minato gave to him, though, was a riddle to solve which was created in order to better protect the treasure from those who wanted nothing good for the Uzumaki family. It was a four phrase riddle:

* * *

_In a land surrounded by whirlpools, lies the secret of the Uzumaki Family_

_Hidden within the deepest pits and protected by a fierce creature made of water,_

_Only a true member of the Uzumaki family is allowed to enter,_

_Nevertheless, not only by blood will it be granted passage._

* * *

Minato also gave Naruto a special code that must be given to the Hokage in order to receive the mission specs entrusted by his mother Kushina to the Sandaime Hokage. A part of Naruto felt betrayed that the Sandaime Hokage knew about this all along and didn't tell him, but reason speaks highly in this manner and Naruto had to respect the Third Hokage from honoring his father's wish to the grave. The young blond would need to go alone to whatever place his father and mother just sent him, but he wasn't particularly thrilled, so he thought of maybe dragging his wolf partner Ace with him.

Now, the blond was walking throughout the streets of Konoha, heading for the Inuzuka Residence in hopes of getting his friend's support in this manner. As a matter of fact, Naruto and Ace didn't meet since Ace stayed to take care of his pups and allow them to grow healthy and skilled. Nowadays, though, Naruto believed that the wolf was bored since all his pups were assigned to the new crop of Inuzuka genins.

As soon as he stopped in front of the compound, though, his trained eyes caught what appeared to be wind-induced attack coming his way, before he smirked and proceeded to make a quick series of hand seals to form his **Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba** (Wind Release: Wind Sword Jutsu). The problem was that this one was twice as big as the old one, thus overcoming Ace's **Fuuton Kaze no Kiba **(Wind Release: Wind Claw Jutsu) quite easily. Also, the fact that the wind sword was disoriented, spoke highly of Naruto's sudden increase in chakra. Suddenly, the wolf appeared walking casually together a gray little pup walking alongside him.

"It was about time you showed up to visit me, Naruto. I was here thinking you'd stop thinking about your old friend"

The blond had the decency to look sheepish despite having well reason for not visiting his wolf friend. The fact that he was in the hospital for the duration of the week, not to mention those sack of missions.

"The missions kept me out of my social life, sorry. I thought that by now, your pups would be designated with the Inuzuka genins by now, I didn't know you had another one, how are you little guy?"

AS Naruto knelled down, he started playing with the little wolf, scratching his ears a little bit. The little wolf was enjoying life greatly while the blond continued to scratch the back of his ears.

"This little guy here is different, he'll be designated to Kiba's little cousin, he's at the academy right now" – Said Ace as he began licking his pup for a bit, before he looked at Naruto. "I can see that you didn't come here just to play me a visit and it seems that you finally have answers for all the questions you sought before"

"Yeah, I had a little talk with the fox and a long lost parent of mine, but I guessed you already knew right Ace. No, I didn't just come here for a social visit; I need your help"

The wolf for his part smiled at his blond companion from already knowing what Naruto needed of him.

"When are you supposed to leave?" – Asked Ace.

"I'm on my way to request two weeks to complete the mission my mother left me to complete; if all goes right, then we can meet tomorrow at the west gate, can I count on you my friend?"

The wolf nodded, before grabbing the little wolf on his mouth. Turning, he began to walk inside the Inuzuka Residence, while Naruto smiled and left as well, on his way to the Hokage's office. The blond supposed he should go light on the blonde Hokage, considering that just like the Sandaime, she's holding on to his father's memory. Nevertheless, some questions will be asked regarding how he came into contact with the truth behind Naruto's parents and the reason as to why Kyuubi was sealed inside him, for that manner.

* * *

**===At the Hokage's Office===**

Senju Tsunade could say that she was surprised, no if something, she was downright shocked.

Reason?

Well, Uzumaki Naruto was in front of her, asking to know about the mission codename Whirlpool. Tsunade knew this word from reading her sensei's journals and if Naruto knows about it, then he already knows about the truth…

It couldn't be possible!

No one knew about his parents and those who knew were asked not to tell him until Sarutobi felt it was safe to do so. His face, though, detected no ill-intent towards her and if he knew all about the truth; certainly Naruto would throw a fit over her for hiding such information from the blond.

His face remained impassive as though this was a normal occurrence, which was unsettling for the blonde hokage.

"You don't need to be apprehensive about it Tsunade-sama, I already know the truth and I'm not blaming anyone from keeping it from me, I just ask to perform the mission that it was bestowed to me by my mother".

She would have flinched at his bored tone for such a manner, but she didn't feel any negative response from Naruto, so he was indeed speaking the truth. Pressing a button inside one of the desk's drawers, a blue scroll suddenly materialized within a hidden compartment from the desk and picked up by Tsunade.

"Your mother hoped, beyond hope, that this day would come, but she hoped she would be alive as well to guide you through the path ahead. This mission is reserved to you and you alone Naruto, so I'll send a letter to the Anbu Commander explaining that you received a mission directly from me. I would wish you good luck, but I have a feeling you don't need it"

Tsunade smiled as she gave the scroll to Naruto to read the contents. He would have to go to a place called Whirlpool Country, located between Water and Sea Country.

_In a land surrounded by whirlpools, lies the secret of the Uzumaki Family …_

The blond was beginning to realize the fact that just reaching the island will prove to be troublesome, much less retrieve whatever his mother left him. He bowed to the woman in front of him, before taking his leave at the door, but Tsunade called him.

"Naruto, I want you to know that..." - Said Tsunade

"Once more, you don't need to worry about it, Tsunade-sama. I'm not angry at anyone for upholding this information, I've already unleashed my frustrations on the person who started all this. Have a good day"

Tsunade was, then, left dumbfounded while wondering what Naruto meant by unleashing on the person who started all this...wait...who started all this was the Yondaime. She gave up instantly in trying to understand the blond enigma.

Suddenly, two people Tsunade never thought would approach her, unless it was a question of national security at the very least. Anbu Commander Yamato and Anbu Black Ops Commander Ibiki standing in front of her and for unknown reason, but Tsunade felt inclined to believe that this concerned the blond that just left the premise.

And what would you know?

She was right...

"Okay, let me get this straight; you both are here before me requesting to promote Anbu team 5 to the Black Ops, do explain your reasons for such and I'll consider. This particular team is responsible for many accomplishments within the Anbu ranks and I would find strange for you Yamato to consider dismissing such a fine team under your charge"

Tsunade knew much of the Black Ops department to know that their principal activity is running the intelligence department as well as the village leader's protection at all times. But what intrigued her to no end was why Ibiki took an interest in a full-assault squad like Team 5. Those four belonged to the front lines, not behind some desk, analyzing papers.

Yamato, for his part, almost felt inclined to agree with the Hokage, but his Anbu department wasn't only consisted of one team and as such, his subordinated needed to know that while Team 5 has shown incredible results, they are equally important to the village.

"I'm well aware of their achievements Tsunade-sama, but the Anbu organization consists of more than just Team 5. I also happen to know that this team specializes in open combat, but both Hawk and Dog have experience at the intelligence department. Bear ad Black Wolf are fast learners of what it takes to operate in the shadows" - Said Yamato.

"Also Tsunade-sama, my organization is under-staff right now and I believe Team 5 will be a fine addition. With Dog's sharingan and Hawk's quick wits, certainly the team could provide some interest information that can save us in the future' – Said Ibiki.

Tsunade heard both of them and began to think about it. Surely, it would be a good idea to test this team in different scenarios and indeed Ibiki recently complained about the lack of personnel to assist him in the intelligence department. Nevertheless, she didn't like to take Team 5 away from the field since they were responsible for ridding Konoha of a great number of potentially dangerous enemies.

"I'll allow the promotion, but regarding this particular team, we'll have to compromise the two organizations. Surely, you Ibiki deserve a worthy platoon to lead, but Team 5's presence in the field is too valuable. As such, it will be required of them to be on the front lines when requested by the Hokage, are we in agreement?"

After both nodded, Tsunade approved their joined petition and started rubbing her temples with more paperwork to solve. She just hoped Naruto wouldn't kill her for doing something like this. The boy was one year short on completing his required service for the Anbu forces and one year at the Anbu Black Ops would serve to complete his training to become a full-fledged jounin next year.

* * *

**===At night=== **

As soon as the sun disappeared from view, Konoha was filled with lights all over the place. Naruto chose this moment to wander around the village for a while. People went up and down,left and right, smiling, talking, presumably without a care in the world. The blond was due to find Kurenai to talk to her about his mission to Whirlpool Country and he was a little afraid that she would be angry at him for not wanting her to go with him to this mission.

Suddenly, she heard her voice nearby and turned to see the love of his life in the dango stand talking with her once genin team and apparently Mitarashi Anko was there as well. As he approached the place, unsurprisingly, Kiba and Akamaru picked his scent. Shino got the information from his bugs and Hinata was already aware of his presence. The only one unaware was Kurenai, since Anko was seated facing his direction.

As he approached further, he could hear the topic of discussion as being a mission they just returned from. Kurenai, though, was surprised when someone out of the blue appeared behind her and kissed her on the left cheek. She was instantly surprised for a moment, before she recognized the set of lips that landed the kiss and smiled before looking up to see her boyfriend smiling at her.

"You must improve your senses Kure-chan, I just sneaked past you, hey everyone, how's going"

As Naruto greeted everyone, Kurenai smiled and pointed for Naruto to grab a chair and join them to which Naruto nodded and sit by her side.

"So what's the talk about? I hear it was a mission that failed, what happened?"

Kiba snorted in dismay and kept mumbling 'stupid clients and stupid lies', but Kurenai filled in the blanks.

"We had a B-ranked escort mission towards Marsh Country, the client lied to us saying that only bandits were after him, but apparently a whole team of Iwa Shinobi was after the man. Three of them managed to corner us, while the fourth and the fifth captured the client, thus the mission was a failure"

Naruto nodded and remembered about that old drunk Tazuna doing the same thing.

"Yeah, my Genin Team encountered something like this. It was a C-ranked mission, being labeled A ranked, simply because one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Momochi Zabuza wanted the client's head, if it wasn't for Kakashi-sensei, than the mission would be a complete failure. Safe to say, we were lucky to leave with our heads glued to our necks. I'm just glad none of you got badly hurt, although from the smell of blood, Kiba and Hinata were badly hurt on the knees"

The team would've been surprised for the blond's assessment, but the failure of the mission happened to strike their ego. But Kurenai, Shino and Anko looked at Naruto suspiciously. Naruto could be a tough Anbu member, but his nose isn't similar to the Inuzukas in order to sense the smell of blood and worse, know exactly where the wound was. Nevertheless, the conversation went on and on, until they left the table and Naruto went to Kurenai's house to sleep there.

* * *

**===At Kurenai's house (lemon - you've been warned) ===**

Straight after closing the door, Kurenai went to her room to change her mission clothes. Naruto spotted some blood stenches and wondered if the blood was hers or the enemies. After questioning, she explained that it was the enemies, from trapping a man in a genjutsu, before cutting his jugular. Naruto was at the living room waiting for his girlfriend to get more comfortable.

Within minutes, Naruto was left speechless and drooling at the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend wearing nothing but red lingerie without ushering him inside her room with her finger. Naruto didn't need to think twice as he got up from the couch and followed Kurenai to her room. Once she closed the door, she immediately locked it, since Anko could appear any time, before engaging in a fierce and passionate kissing with her boyfriend.

Her excitement only grew when Naruto, while enveloping her on a hug, took her to the bed before falling on top of her. The room temperature was slowly rising as Kurenai asked the blond to take his clothes off, before she began to message his chest slowly, while licking her lips in anticipation. Also since Naruto was looking at her with a smile on his face spoke highly of his intentions to satisfy her to the fullest and she loved to see it.

"You don't know how much I missed this Kure-chan"

Naruto, then, started to lick the woman's wonderful skin, starting with the neck as he worked with his tongue. At this time, Kurenai forgot every bad thing that happened at the mission and just relaxed while feeling the blond's weight on top of her, as in protecting her from outside threats.

When Naruto went south, to her chest region, her hormones began to kick uncontrollably, ending with her total surrender to the blond's urges. He would lick one of her tits while using his hands to massage them gently, but yet arousing.

"Oh yeah Naru-kun, you know how I love when you do this, please don't stop"

The woman was in total bliss, not at all interested in knowing that Anko was already in her living room, adjusting the couch to sleep. After a few tender moments with her tits, Naruto went south once more, until he reached Kurenai's sensitive area. Immediately upon feeling the blond's tongue down there, Kurenai shivered and she could already feel her inner walls getting tighter in delight. The problem was when Naruto began the ministrations, which earned a squeal in delight, while bending her body losing total control of her urges.

She was a mess in control right now and the only thing she managed to do was to caress his golden hair which proved to be even more arousing as her inner walls was beginning to surrender under the pressure.

Suddenly, she began to lose her breath and all Naruto could hear were murmurs for him to continue. It wasn't long until she began to moan harder and harder and her inner walls ended up succumbing to sheer ecstasy. Afterward, she jerked her head with force to her pillow almost satisfied as Naruto appeared on top of her once more, but this time he was naked with his member showing, wanting some action on his own.

The women, almost unconsciously, widen her legs as in sending an open invite for Naruto to do with her as he so pleased. The blond smiled and then positioned his member, before thrusting inside, earning a delicate moan from Kurenai.

"...I don't know how but everything you do to me completely force me to surrender, Naru-kun. Oh my..."

The blond just smiled and initiated the sequenced movement inside and out of her inner organs, while daring to increase her sensation of pleasure by licking her tits as well. Only Naruto knew that Kurenai's tits were her sensitive spot and the blond was exploring every bit, much to her never-ending delight.

Without a moment's notice, Naruto focused chakra down there, thus increasing the pleasure tenfold. However, as he did so, Kurenai followed as well, enduring her inner walls to receive Naruto's cock full force. Now, his member was getting harder and harder, indicating that he was slowly getting on his limit and Kurenai was feeling it fully.

"Kure-chan, I'm about to...oh my god…this is so good"

The woman mimicked her boyfriend's expression and Naruto could feel her inner organs contort expressing her utter pleasure in all this. Both managed to come the same time and since Naruto was wearing a condom, Kurenai didn't need to worry about getting pregnant as an outcome, not that she minded of course, because right now, she was feeling his member fully inside her and it was a feeling like no other.

After the love making, both rested next to each other, in perfect harmony with one another. They were about to sleep, but Naruto was still due to tell everything he learned so far. Kurenai is his girlfriend, probably going as far as considering her to be his wife some day, so he felt confidence enough in sharing his secret with her.

The woman was flashing a smile on her face while closing her eyes, before Naruto chose this moment to tell her everything that happened while he was at the hospital.

"Kure-chan, I'll be leaving tomorrow for a mission, but not just any mission, this one will be life-altering for me"

It wasn't what Naruto said that spiked her interest, but rather his solemn tone of voice. Kurenai knew that few topic caused him to look like this and it's either Kyuubi related or information about his family, or lack thereof.

"Why is it life-altering Naru-kun? What's the mission about?" - Asked Kurenai, though she was feeling unease at this whole situation, probably because of the fox being mentioned.

"When I was at the hospital, I ended up being dragged to the fox's subconscious one time. When I arrived at the cage, I was terrified to see that the seal preventing the creature was completely removed and that the fox was staring at my side talking to me..."

Kurenai was scared instantly, but since Naruto didn't stop talking about it, she chooses to listen the whole thing instead.

"The Kyuubi explained to me something about one of the seal's ability to sync with my chakra, after some time not depending on the fox's chakra to survive; because of this, his chakra ended up fusing with mine, transforming him into nothing more than my consciousness, a second voice if you will inside my head. I was relieved instantly..."

And so was Kurenai, but she just listened, while at the same time, feeling for the blond as he continued to explain what happened.

"Suddenly, though, the Yondaime Hokage appeared by my side since before his death, he managed to hide some of his chakra on the seal in case something happened. He appeared and confirmed everything the fox said, but not only that...he also told me something that made my blood boil..."

Kurenai's eyes were already widened severely because of what her boyfriend was telling her.

"What did he tell you?" - Asked Kurenai.

"He...told me he was my father and he explained why he chose me for the fox sealing procedure..."

Naruto had to stop for a moment, in order for Kurenai to slowly process everything that was now told. The woman, for instance, looked at her boyfriend and thought about punching herself multiple times from not realizing the uncanny resemblance.

"After he told me this, I swore...I just lost control and attacked him. I don't know why because I don't lose my temper easily, but something must have triggered this reaction; he took it all though asking me not to blame those who knew about it, because he asked them not to"

"Of course you attacked him Naruto-kun, after all you've been through and suddenly looking at the person who started all this, it just wasn't possible to hold back, after all you're a human being. And this mission you're going tomorrow, is it related to the Yondaime?"

The woman was surprised when Naruto nodded in the negative, because she thought Naruto was considering it life-altering.

"The mission has to do with finding what my mother left behind for me, her name was Uzumaki Kushina and she was one of the top Kenjutsu users in Konoha. She entrusted this mission to be handed to me by the Sandaime Hokage a week before her death after giving birth to me. The mission specs told that I was to go alone as the place is only reachable by someone who possesses the Uzumaki blood. I don't know what I will find there..."

Kurenai now understood why Naruto was referring to this as life-altering and she respected the necessity of going alone. What was important right now and pretty much demanded of her to repay for Naruto's complete trust on her was for the woman to support him and believe in him.

"Naruto-kun, I know it was difficult for you to share this secret with me and I appreciate it. Ever since you're kid, you wanted to know about the mysteries surrounding your father and mother and if they ever existed. Please know that as your girlfriend and lover, I'll support you in everything you need of me, including, of course, maintaining secrecy since I believe that we're talking about an S-ranked secret here"

Naruto nodded and kissed her on the lips once, before caressing her beautiful face.

"I love you so much Kurenai-chan and I really wanted to show you a picture of my mother some time, she was very beautiful; my father showed me..."

Kurenai just nodded, before both went to sleep soon afterward. She smiled upon getting her lover's trust for such an important topic and she couldn't be more in love with the blond that she is now.

* * *

**===At the west gate===**

After saying his goodbye to Kurenai, Naruto dressed up his Anbu gear and left the premises towards the gate where he would meet with his partner Ace. The blond knew about going alone on this mission, but Ace was his best friend as Naruto was his. They helped each other and Naruto was now in need of some help.

After checking out with the Chunnin Gate Keepers, Naruto met with his wolf partner and began his journey unaware of what he will see once he arrived at his mother's family's sanctuary. One thing he was certain, though, this mission would surely change his life for good as the presumably never-ending mystery will finally met its closure.

* * *

_**AN: A new arc has begun...Naruto was told of whom his parents were and why was Kyuubi imprisoned inside him. Now what did Kushina left for him in Whirlpool Country and how the blond will react once he discovers what it is? However, danger lies ahead of our hero's path and blood alone won't get him very far. **_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter**_

_**Chapter 23 – Whirlpool Country**_


	23. Whirlpool Country

**Chapter 23 – Whirlpool Country**

**Beta: Dreetje**

* * *

Blurs were the only objects that crossed Naruto's sight as he traveled along with his wolf friend towards the place where his mother used to live, before coming to Konoha. His mind was running a thousand miles a minute as he kept remembering every second of what his life has been both as an orphan as well as the jailor to the strongest tailed demon in existence, even if he wasn't aware of the last fact, until he was twelve years old.

The constant beating, hateful glares, mistreats; all of these could have been avoided if even one of his parents were alive to proper guide him throughout his life.

He knew it was a selfish thought, as both parents were killed fighting the fox that now is nothing but a conscious in Naruto's life. Still, ever since he heard the story of his mother passing, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss in the whole thing. His father explained that due to her fear, she lost control of her body during birth, which resulted in her losing a lot of blood, meeting her demise in the end. For a civilian, this was rather expected. They don't go through the harsh life of a shinobi and certainly, not the training ninjas do. Certainly, a civilian would be blinded by fear when facing such a strong entity as a tailed beast. And this happens to be the reason why Naruto was conflicted about it.

According to everyone, Uzumaki Kushina was one of Konoha's top kenjutsu masters and a seasoned Anbu operative. So for her to suddenly lose control like this...something was amiss in this ordeal and Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that someone might have something to do with her demise. Right now, though, all he could do was run through hypothesis and alternative scenarios in his mind, because truly, no one in Konoha would dare to touch the Hokage's wife who happened to be an Anbu Captain at the time as well. Her room would be guarded, at all times, by Anbu personnel ordered by the Hokage, AKA, his father.

As an Anbu, it was hard not to hear comments here and there about a different faction, apart from the Anbu and even the Anbu Black Ops Division. The Root division, as the blond heard about, was secretly commanded by Danzou; an old war hawk who happens to hold great political leverage at the village council. Although, no one managed to link Root to him, it was no doubt that he was behind the entire organization, much to Tsunade's chagrin, since nailing the man happens to be one of her big priorities as Hokage. Just as Naruto was about to think about the possibility of his mother being murdered, Ace's voice reached his ears and awoke him from his day-dreaming.

"Naruto, let's take a break by the sea a couple miles from here. In a few miles, our path will be surrounded by water, so we have to conserve our chakra"

The blond nodded as they dropped on the ground for some jogging, before the beach became visible. According to the mission scroll, in order to reach the Whirlpool Country, Naruto would have to cross a good ten miles on top of the ocean until they arrived at the island which happens to be surrounded by whirlpools. Thing was that across the path indicated in the map, Naruto managed to pass undetected by some patrols from Kirigakure, since he happened to be located between Water and Sea Country. What was strange was that the mission specs never mentioned that he would be entering in either Water or Sea Country's territory, which means that he would need to pay even more attention to his surroundings, until he reaches the ocean.

In no time, man and wolf stepped on the beach as they stared at the horizon in hopes of seeing their target, but to no avail. The weather was humid and a heavy fog prevented their vision. Nevertheless, both relaxed a bit, allowing their chakra flux to return to normal standards, seeing as walking on top of the ocean would demand a level of chakra control that only Chuunin and higher could attain.

Suddenly, both Naruto and Ace sniffed other presences, before scowling at their situation. Chakra waste was a liability they couldn't afford right now, but they just couldn't avoid the confrontation.

"It appears we have a confrontation on our hands, right now. Let's avoid the killing part, okay. There is no need for a diplomatic incident right now" - Naruto said.

"I can't promise you know...I don't believe we'll have much of a problem. I don't sense a threatening level of chakra, so they're either Genin or Chuunin doing the patrol"

Naruto and Ace could see as the shadows entered the fog, before appearing right behind the blond and his companion. The Mist Chuunin were startled to see an Anbu from Konoha standing in front of the Sea with his arms crossed, before Naruto turned to see them, which ended up triggering fearful looks on the enemy's faces. Black wolf mask, blond hair, fearful posture, it was the....

"Oroi-taichou, this is the Shippu Ookami from Konoha, what do we do now, we can't fight him!"

Naruto could see the apprehension in all three Chuunin as well as the man the first one had addressed, named Oroi. Naruto could guess him to be a low level Jounin, but he could be wrong. The blond cursed the Hokage, upon hearing how he was addressed by the Chuunin. Anbus can't stand in the middle of the crowd; there wasn't only one strong shinobi, but rather the entire group. So, placing him in the bingo book was a bad idea in the past and still, in Naruto's opinion, it remained a bad idea. Ace, though, could feel the blond's discomfort and decided to throw some humor to the mix.

"Well, for someone who enjoys the success behind the curtains, you sure have a funny way to show it. I step away for a while and people start calling you names, not that I complain, though, because it rather suited you"

Naruto snorted at his wolf friend as he observed his opponents' stances with great care. The man that supposed to be responsible for the patrol team, that could be the most threatening of the group, didn't look like much to Naruto; standard Jounin attire with gray flak jacket and kunai holsters strapped on each of his thighs and the fact that Naruto's new senses could perceive his muscles tensing every now and then, showed that he was hesitant to both attack or flee, meaning that a confrontation was unavoidable. Suddenly, the man gathered enough courage and grabbed a kunai from one of the holsters, before ordering the entire group to attack Naruto and Ace.

The blond, on his part, sighed in dismay, before he began a fast sequence of hand seals. He never tested this particular jutsu in the field, but the blond managed to cover quite a lot of the theory regarding pure lightning manipulation and how a Raiton master manages to diffuse electromagnetic fields throughout the air. This ability wasn't a new jutsu per se, just pure lightning manipulation, according to what Naruto read it at the Anbu extensive library. Nevertheless, he has yet to encounter a phrase in the book that says that was impossible to use it for offensive purposes.

Ace, for his part, just stood still while the enemy was coming closer to them. He could feel lightning chakra being molded right next to him and he also understood the blond's plans.

_**Raiton Shingaishouha**__ (Lightning Release: Shockwave Jutsu)_

After the monkey hand seal, Naruto focused all the molded lightning chakra to his right hand, before he waved it from right to left, sending the shockwave towards the team from Mist, who kept charging the blond, unaware of the wave of electricity until the near end. As a result, their bodies were filled with electric chakra instantly, before screams were the only thing Naruto and Ace heard it. The blond's theory was simple, yet effective. Mist shinobis are, for the majority at least, Suiton users and although water itself isn't weak against lightning, the element happens to be the most efficient electricity conduit out there, hence why just one bit of exposure was enough to spread the entire body and make quite the damage. In the end, all three Chuunin fell on the ground, unconscious, while the Jounin remained standing, albeit paralyzed from the shock in his system. Ace took that time and knocked the man's neck with the sole purpose of knocking him down.

That was problem solved, in Naruto's opinion, but another one soon followed as the team would surely report his presence inside their territory, which could cause a big headache for Konoha, not to mention the fact that he would have to explain, not only to his Anbu personnel, but to the high officials that composed the village council, what the hell was he doing here of all places. Fishing deep within his jutsu arsenal, Naruto remembered of a jutsu that every Anbu must learn for interrogation purposes. Sometimes, the enemy manages to block some information from his mind, not allowing anyone to know about it, the technique named **Jigyakkou no Jutsu** (Time Regression Jutsu) allowed the Anbu to retrieve this information, by forcing the enemy to relieve it. Although, this certain skill is useless right now, he remembered his girlfriend explaining that this technique has other uses besides forcing someone to remember deeply buried information. According to her, the focus of the technique is the mind itself and while it can force someone to remember, it also can force someone to forget what happened.

So, the blond set to perform the technique in each of the Mist team, while Ace was watching the entire procedure with a smile on his face. Indeed, it wouldn't matter not killing them, if they would report to the Mizukage, once awakening. After finishing the procedure, Naruto then proceeded with the next necessary requirement which was to move them from this position, by summoning four Kage Bunshin whom were responsible for taking each member and leaving everyone in different places within the forest behind him, so that no one manages to come to conclusions.

"Ace, let's go, we have a lot of water to cover and I have a feeling that those whirlpools won't be easy to pass by"

The wolf nodded, before both man and wolf began their path on top of the ocean. Unlike rivers and lagoon, where the water current isn't enough to take a shinobi's off balance, walking on top of the sea is quite dangerous. The theory behind water walking is to maintain a constant flow of chakra out the soles of the feet, aiming for balance on the water surface, but on top of the sea there are a great number of variables that have to be taken into account such as the water currents, the waves that messes with the water level, the strong winds, etc. The blond, though, kept walking like nothing happened which showed how much his chakra control improved over the years, even with the sudden increase of chakra capacity thanks for the fox's chakra mingling with his own.

"While we walk, Naruto, I'd like to talk to you about the whirlpools. While similar to water walking, you have other variable to worry about and I suggest you pay attention, otherwise you'll be sucked in and certainly you wouldn't want that" – Ace began the conversation as Naruto paid close attention. Indeed, he would have to figure out a way to cross the whirlpools that surround the island. "Now, the principle is the same; you keep an even flow of chakra out of the sole of your feet, but even by doing this, with how the water moves, it will eventually drag you to the center and you'll be royally screwed. The secret is to increase the amount of chakra, while still maintaining the level of control, as you proceed on your path"

To the blond, it sounded easier than he expected and certainly easier than his partner made it out to be, but what he learned from hanging with Ace was that he didn't need to voice his thoughts.

"I know it sounds easy in theory, but you'll see soon enough how hard it is to increase the usage of chakra and maintain the same level of control"

Naruto snorted at his friend, but he couldn't help but nod at the wolf's assessment. Increasing chakra and on the same time, maintaining the same level of chakra control is exhausting to say the least and since they will be winded from the path before they arrive at the whirlpools. For now, though, all they could do was walk on the water, since everywhere he looked was water and only water. Eventually, the blond passed through some small islands, which happened to be a blessing, since the blond could recover from the fatigue in his chakra coils.

It was one island in specific that called his attention as he heard a strange noise, followed by explosions. The specific island was wide enough for a small beach to form as Naruto stood on top of the highest peak. Looking down, he could see what appeared to be wooden made boats with sails strapped everywhere and he noticed the black objects that were responsible for the noise he heard.

"Pirates..."

Naruto suddenly turned to his wolf partner in question, before he explained it further.

"Being located near the ocean, both Water and Sea Country have one major enemy and yet no one was able to get rid of those imbeciles called Pirates. As you can see, both Kirigakure shinobis and Sea Country's samurai force are down there, trying to sink that ship, but with no avail, since those ships are reinforced with protective seals, which strength the wood's resilience to damage"

The blond watched as an impressive display of Suiton jutsus being thrown against the boat, but still the boat's exterior didn't suffer much damage. Both Naruto and Ace were so engrossed in what they saw, that none of the two paid attention to their senses, enabling an enemy to appear behind them, before addressing the dual.

"May I ask what Konoha is doing in this region, because I'm fairly sure your territory ended near Wave Country?"

The voice indicated it was female, but it was enough to shock the Anbu and the wolf as they jerked their neck to spot the menace behind them. It was after doing this that Naruto thought otherwise. It was a woman for sure and very beautiful one as well; green eyes looking at the blond as in looking at the back of his head with brown hair that went all the way down to her ankles. Her clothes were strange, since no one would say it was fit for battle. She wore a over-sized black dress with fishnet shirt beneath it, which, in Naruto's opinion, wouldn't allow free movement. However, the blond wasn't thinking much about the woman's fine curves and her looks, but rather the fact that yet another Kiri-nin appeared before him and he had the feeling that this person was someone important within Kiri's ranks.

"I happen to be on my way to a mission of mine handed by Hokage-sama and stopped here to recover from the trip"

The woman eyed the black wolf mask and immediately drew the same conclusions as the other Nins that confronted him at the beach.

"You're Konoha no Shippu Ookami, aren't you?"

The blond once more cursed his Hokage for the god forsaken name, before he nodded at the woman, while at the same time, studying her movements, in order to understand any possible attack intent.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry but I don't know who you are. I don't keep much track of the Bingo Book" - Naruto asked, but he now had a feeling of impending doom, but he couldn't quite place It, until now.

"My name is not important, but rather the position I uphold in Kirigakure as the village leader"

The sudden stiff in his muscles was enough for the woman to smirk at the man's misfortune. Naruto, for his part, now seriously considered performing a U-turn and return to Konoha, but right now if he did that, she would think it was a trap and attack him, hence created the diplomatic incident. However, she beat him to it and changed the subject off the bat.

"You said, you're on your way to a mission, right?" – Naruto nodded as she continued. "There aren't many lands on this part of the map; I wonder where your mission would take place?"

The blond considered luring her away from his mission, but then considered that indeed in this path, there are only small islands and water.

"I'm heading to a place five miles from here, called Whirlpool Country…" – Naruto took the Mizukage's sudden shock as she heard of the place before, but continued talking nonetheless. "We are looking, or rather I'm looking for an object that was left there for retrieval and the Hokage sent me to do the job.

"Well, then you can just change your mind and head back to Konoha, because there is no way you will be able to reach that hunted place" – Spoke the Mizukage, earning a look of suspicion from both the blond and Ace.

"Why do you say, hunted place?"

"I'm sure you already aware of the whirlpools surrounding the entire island, but what you don't know are that once you manage to get into the island, strange things start to appear. I happen to know this, because one of my subordinates managed to escape that god forsaken island. He was sent there as a reconnaissance mission and to this day, he still has nightmares of what he saw. I'm sure you won't take my words for granted, and since you're a strong shinobi, you could have more luck than he did. But take a word of advice from a stranger…don't go there and return to Konoha"

The blond and Ace were staring at the gorgeous woman as they assessed their situation. True, Naruto already knew it would be tough to enter the place where his mother left his heirloom, as the riddle his father gave him kept playing in his mind with a low whisper.

* * *

_**In a land surrounded by whirlpools**__, lies the secret of the Uzumaki Family_

_Hidden within the deepest pits and protected by a__** fierce creature made of water,**_

_Only a true member of the Uzumaki family is allowed to enter,_

_**Nevertheless, not only by blood will it be granted passage.**_

* * *

He was already expecting the island to be well-protected against those who seek Uzumaki Kushina's most prized possession, is this happens to be one of the reasons he called Ace to help him, that and the fact that Ace is his best friend and he wouldn't trust any other with this responsibility. Right now, looking at the Mizukage, his resolve was absolute as he addressed the woman with utmost conviction.

"Regardless what happens there, Mizukage-sama, this isn't something I can back out from" – Naruto said, as he turned his back ready to leave the vicinity.

"Then, you'll be just digging your grave. It's a pity, though, such a fierce and respected shinobi dead because of his stubbornness. You've been warned, Shippu Ookami, now I have some pirates' lords to deal with, so good luck on your quest and oh don't worry, your presence here will remain a secret with me. After all, there is no need to cause any further mishaps between inner villages relationship, right." – Said the woman, before she jumped off the cliff probably to meet with her peers at the beach.

Naruto and Ace soon started their path on top of the ocean as they passed through a great deal of islands, before they looked forward. There, a considerably large island with a volcano in the middle stood at the horizon and both the blond and Ace could already see the water precipitation a few miles ahead, meaning the whirlpools are getting closer as they walked. In no time at all, Naruto and Ace stopped still a few meters apart from the deadly water traps that lay in front of them now. Each whirlpool was easily fifty meters in diameter as a lone tree log that dared reach the island beach was immediately pushed to the center of the whirlpool before it sank, showing Naruto what lay ahead of him if the whirlpool walking exercise fails. Unlike any other chakra control exercise, the blond feared that once he stepped inside one of these gigantic water hurricanes, he would have only one chance to escape out of this alive.

Ace for his part, smirked when he saw Naruto's hesitation. Indeed, this is not a walk in the park, you can't pass the whirlpools by trial and error, because one single flaw could send you a hundred feet below water and you'd drawn without even realizing it.

"Remember what I taught you Naruto. You always have to maintain the chakra control as you increase your chakra, don't ever let go or else you'll meet that tree log's fate"

The blond nodded while taking short consecutive breaths. He needed all the concentration he could get in order to pass the whirlpools alive. Then, he opened his eyes and set his right foot on the first and larger rims of the water typhoon, before its force started acting full force in driving him towards the center. However, the blond was prepared for this as he used chakra to stop being controlled, while walking step by step on top of the whirlpool. A few steps afterwards, the blond was feeling the strain of maintaining this level of chakra control as sweats started to fall down his face from the concentration. He felt his urges to simply stop the flow of chakra, but he just couldn't do that from fear of dying right here, so he continued with the objective of perseverance in his mind. The hardest part was already over as Naruto approached the closest area to the whirlpool's center, before he started to walk away from it.

Now, just as he was about to lose control of the entire thing, his left foot managed to get out of the whirlpool, enabling him to relax his chakra coils as he now just needed to maintain a small amount of chakra to stay on top of the water.

It was finished…at least the first part there is…

The blond looked back to see that Ace was still due to cross the whirlpool as well, before the wolf started its path. Upon seeing the ease in which Ace managed to pass through the whirlpool, Naruto somehow wanted to get at the damn furball for his improved chakra control. The blond could easily get killed at each step he took, but seeing Ace was like he was having a easier time then simply walking on water.

As if reading Naruto's thoughts, Ace stepped out of the last rim of the whirlpool showing a full grin on his face as he looked to his blond friend who happens to be glaring daggers at the wolf for doing this so easily.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm thinking right now, so spare me with the whole 'I'm better than you crap', okay. You had more practice than I did"

Naruto snarled at his rival of a friend, much to the wolf's enjoyment, since this happens to be the first time since their Anbu days that they found something to compete about. Truth was that Ace won most of the time, but those few times when Naruto won, he made sure to enjoy when he could, not this time though.

"Yeah, when you win, you have every right to shove it on my face, but when I win, you get angry…you need to be more humble in this my dear friend"

Ace couldn't help but smile as he was enjoying this more than anything, much to Naruto's chagrin.

"Yeah…yeah…you have two hundred year ahead of me, Ace, you have me at a slight disadvantage here. Now, let's go towards…"

As Naruto was about to finish his train of thought, a huge roar echoed through the clearing, forcing a shiver up his spine. The roar came from the top of the island and simply because Naruto couldn't see it, that didn't mean that it was less frightening. Nevertheless, he was determined to go through with it, no matter what. A rational way of thinking would be to just turn and walk away because of how much danger he was feeling right now, but seeing as this was a test given to him by his mother, he couldn't back out of this; to the blond, this wasn't any ordinary mission, but his life. Sure he had his girlfriend Kurenai, his friends Kakashi, Ace, Hawk, Bear, Shikamaru, Shino; but right now, all he could care about was knowing about his mother and nothing that the creature throw at him will deter his path.

Ace looked at Naruto's resolve and smiled showing his full set of deadly sharp teeth. He knew that Naruto was scared of what's to come, hell that roar managed to rock even his steady resolve, but he also knew that family to Naruto was something sacred in his mind, especially given the fact that he never had any to begin with. So, no matter what appeared right now to defy the blond's path, Ace knew that nothing would stop them.

A few steps on the water later and they stepped on the beach, before resting a bit in order to recover the control of their chakra. Using for such a long time, could over-strain their chakra coils and if further opposition were to be dealt with, both of them needed their full strength. It was because of this that Naruto prepared back at Konoha. He acquired from the Anbu HQ, some soldier pills to replenish the strain in their chakra and revitalize the quantity to be further used when needed.

"Ace, take one of these soldier pills. It will replenish our chakra reserves. I managed to feel…the whirlpools…they were chakra created" – Naruto said, confusing his wolf partner, before he explained. "At first, I thought it was naturally created by nature and the island just happened to be surrounded by them. Being a Suiton user myself, I can attest to that. Whoever emanated that terrifying sound must be using chakra to maintain the whirlpools around the island, in order to protect the secret left by my mother. So, if this creature is doing this, then, we must be prepared for other tricks to deter our path".

The wolf was considering this while feeling the soldier pill doing its work on his chakra.

"If you what said is true, than the creature would be limited to a source of water; after all any water based attacks needed a nearby source to be manipulated, hence why the ocean was used. So, if the island has no river, then we won't find any opposition from here on out" – Ace theorized, but Naruto negated with his head, though he wanted to believe in his friend's theory.

"If were in main land, your theory would be correct my friend, but look around you…we're surrounded by water. The island is not big enough for someone or rather something to show a limited amount of control over its element. We must assume that everything that we face was previously planned, sorted out from the very beginning…let's move, then. We don't know what this creature is conjuring right now and in here, we are sitting ducks waiting for an attack"

Ace nodded with his head, before the two got up once more and started exploring the island. A few meters in front of them laid a deep forest with wide vegetation, but no visible species that could pose any threat to Naruto or his partner. That didn't necessarily mean they were out of danger since the creature was still out there and could probably attack at any moment. Taking off his ninjato, Naruto and Ace entered the thick forest, before walking around for a while.

Their senses were tingling like crazy and both could feel eyes at the back of their heads. Both of them felt like some weak pray just moments away from being hunted by the fierce creature. Little did they know, though, that inside a cave located in the middle of the volcano, two large yellow set of eyes watched the new intruders with a smirk on his face. Although, one of them wore a mask, the creature wasn't a stranger to how some shinobis used it in order to hide their identity. However, while other humans wouldn't be able to identify the blond man, the creature didn't need his eyes, but just his senses to see the dying resemblance between this new being and the one who summoned almost twenty years ago in order to protect her treasure.

Nevertheless, even though the resemblance was uncanny, the new presence needed to be tested and then, only then, will he prove capable of wielding the creature's summoner's treasure.

Back to Naruto, he was slicing through some heavy foliage, before reaching a small clearing surrounded by trees and a small river, sending shivers down Naruto's spine, since this happens to be the creature's territory. True to his fear, water suddenly erupted from the river up to the sky, before a creature made of water suddenly materialized, before showing its sharp elongated teeth and menacing yellow pupils.

"**He so approaches this holy place must be aware that your life is now at my whim, human. You'll see that just like others who dared steal the treasure I protect, were meet with instant death from my claws. **

Naruto averted his gaze at the monstrosity that appeared before him as the dragon appearance was easily fifty feet high and every appearance described bloody murder to the blond. However, he felt that he could get some answers from the creature as it stood in front of him with all its might.

"I'm sorry for disturbing your home, but whereas those before me came seeking the treasure for their own egoistical ideas, my reasons are totally different. I'm here to retrieve what's rightfully mine, left by my mother, Uzumaki Kushina and I won't leave this place until I find it. Now, could you perhaps…" – Naruto was about to ask something, but was instantly silenced as the monster found in his right mind to roar at the blond and his wolf partner once more, only this time the distance were mere inches away, obliging Naruto to feel the killing intent dead on.

"**Silence human! You're in no position of asking questions, nor am I in any mood to answer them…"**

While the killing intent was enough to parry Kyuubi's in his prime, Naruto didn't feel frightened probably from being accustomed to such feelings by the fox, but he could feel that the creature's eyes were seizing him up from head to toe, which meant that its intentions were not to get rid of him, but rather test him to see his resolve.

"**Indeed you do possess Uzumaki Kushina's chakra, but that alone won't take you very far in this island. The Uzumaki Clan was never one for names and blood inheritance. All of them were mighty warriors who didn't back off from anything or anyone. What describes an Uzumaki; it's not the blood that's pulsing through your veins, but rather your resolve and display of will power to face the enemy without fear. I can see great strength in you; however I have yet to see your skills. So, in order for me to give you Kushina's heirloom, you'll have to prove yourself worthy"**

The blond kept listening what the creature was saying and he considered a few things. He was sure that the creature before him was the one mentioned on the scroll. It knew, just by looking at him, that he was his mother's offspring and also, as listed on the scroll, blood alone wouldn't get him very far, meaning that he was about to pass through a test of valor in order to determine him worthy of carrying whatever his mother left for him. That didn't matter to him, though, as constant challenges were what made his experience at Anbu and he never once backed away from a challenge, no matter what.

* * *

**===On main land===**

After dealing with the pirates, the Mizukage and her peers appeared at the beach Naruto encountered the Chuunin team. They were to take another route towards Kirigakure, but one of the sensor type ninja in her group detected a strange usage of Raiton chakra at the beach, so they sought to investigate if Kumo shinobi were inside their territory. What they saw, though, startled them as they could see a great number of footsteps on the beach that would lead towards the forest in front of them. It only took an order from the Mizukage, before the ninjas under her command followed the footsteps' direction, before they managed to find the Chuunin team unconscious.

It took a little bit of examining, before they realized that someone tampered with their minds, seeing as none of them remembered what happened prior to their scouting mission's beginning. Upon hearing this, the Mizukage frowned while considering the possible attacker. She was aware of a Genjutsu that could do something like this and she knew that those who use it are either hunter-nins or Anbu level shinobi. The problem, though, was that she had very little to work with as little to no proof to backup her thoughts.

"Ao, there is nothing we can do here, whoever did this, didn't leave any hints. Let's just scout these to Kirigakure's custody"

Ao was wearing a black kimono with fishnet shirt beneath it. He had spiky blue hair and earrings carrying one seal in each ear. He happens to be one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist just like the Mizukage. The man nodded and carried one of the Chuunin while the others carried the rest, before vanishing towards Kirigakure.

* * *

_Author Note: Here's the end of the chapter. Tell me what you think._

_I didn't describe the test that Naruto is about to undertake, because I wanted to focus the entire chapter on it. _

_Until next chapter._

_**Chapter 24 – Test of Valor**_


	24. Test of Valor

Author Note

_Usually, I like to spend some time talking about the recent manga issues, but now I'll say something about the creator's mentality. From those who follows the anime, you noticed that Kishimoto developed a small three episode filler arc where Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato gets a guarding mission and the six-tailed jinchuuriki named Utakata is involved. Now those, who saw the last episode, will agree with me that the creator is insane and sees pleasure out of other's misery. _

_One of the episode's last scenes (spoiler for someone who has yet to watch, so just skip it and go for the chapter instead) involves the team from Konoha returning towards the hidden village in the leaves when Naruto ends up saying that having a master is nice and that he misses Jiraiya greatly. Now, everyone know what will happen next episode, right? (Course, you all read the manga and therefore, know what will happen once Naruto sets foot in Konoha)_

_The man takes great pleasure of not only demeaning his skills, but also making him face the worst odds possible. _

_One word…just one word…he's sick, that's all I'm saying._

_Now on to the chapter…_

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Test of Valor**

**Beta: Kyuubi123**

* * *

When Naruto heard the Mizukage explaining about this island, he was sure it was just an exaggeration. Even if the scroll said so, he figured that one creature alone wouldn't be much of a hassle.

However, as soon as the test started, the entire area was suddenly surrounded by a heavy fog, making it impossible for any human being to see the palm of his hand unless it was placed directly in front of his face. Even Ace was having trouble as he tried positioning one paw after another with great difficulty, sometimes he relied on his sense of smell rather than his vision. Naruto's case wasn't any different as he even stumbled onto a steady rock and almost fell on the floor.

Letting go of the mask for a while, Naruto tried focusing chakra to his eyes, but it was just a waste of energy, which he could better use for tougher situations. Together, the two tried finding their path completely blinded, until Naruto had an idea. Going through a series of hand seals, he molded the necessary charka.

_**Fuuton Daitoppa **__(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Jutsu)_

The wind suddenly increased close to their position, before Naruto ushered the gathered wind forward in order to at least clear this damn fog. However and quite to their surprise, the mist had yet to show any signs of being dispelled. Right now, none of them knew what was going on. It was as if both of them had died and were now walking towards the white fields located above the clouds. Suddenly, as the blond perceived one more step, he realized that the terrain had changed dramatically. It was plain and much different from the place they were before.

Suddenly, the same deep voice echoed on the clearing.

"**As of right now, Uzumaki Naruto, you're being tested. It was your mother's wish that she handed you her heirloom, but the fact remains that the Uzumaki Clan was once a name of warriors, born with the will never to surrender even in the utmost dangerous situations. As an Uzumaki, you first must prove to me that you're worthy of receiving Kushina-san's heirloom" **

As it stood, Naruto and Ace couldn't see the creature, but its voice echoed throughout the clearing, gathering their entire attention. Naruto, however, was getting irritated at the vague response to his answers. Not one time did the creature give him any hint as to what it meant, instead it kept saying he would be tested. And the irritation was quite evident as Naruto was tapping his finger continuously while crossing his arms in clear annoyance, much to Ace's amusement, since he could read his friend like an open book.

"Okay, whoever you are, I'm done with waiting here. I came here to find a part of my life that I always missed and instead here you are testing my patience." Shouted Naruto to no one, since he couldn't see the damn creature, but he had to vent out his frustrations somehow.

And much to the man's irritation, the only response he got was a mocking laughter that he heard from the damn fox inside his stomach. The worst thing was that Kyuubi's conscience was laughing at him as well, further infuriating the Anbu member as he stopped crossing his arms. However the mocking laughter ceased, before a strong jet of water appeared from the northeast direction. The dragon head materialized out of nowhere and its menacing yellow eyes focused on Naruto. Its elongated teeth were visible as it appeared that the dragon was…amused at this situation.

"**You're more like Kushina than I thought. Impatient to the very last breath. As to my name it's irrelevant for the moment. You have yet to pass this test and any information regarding my identity won't really matter if you're six feet under. This test could very well be the end of your life, should you fail to pass it. Now, you noticed that in here your chakra doesn't work. In my world, the only thing you'll be able to depend upon is your skills and your sword. The Uzumaki Clan was feared not because of their chakra techniques, but rather their taijutsu and kenjutsu skills in battle. In order to pass this test, you'll face three opponents from past generations. Members of your now deceased clan that ruled these lands."**

Just as the dragon stopped talking, three whirlpools appeared in front of Naruto, before three individuals appeared. The first one from the right was wearing blue armor and his much elegant sword was resting on his waist. Naruto couldn't see their faces because of a presumably black mask that covered the entire face, leaving the sparkling yellow eyes which were fixated on Naruto and Ace the entire time. The one in the middle had a green armor and instead of one, two swords rested on his waist, but one was a clear Katana while other was a small tanto, nothing very threatening to the blond as he now assessed the last one.

That one was different from the other two. The long black hair wasn't what picked Naruto's interest, but it showed that this one definitely was a female. The main difference, though, was that she didn't wear a samurai outfit, just fishnet clothes, a t-shirt and Anbu style pants and a jounin vest. She had two kodashis strapped on her back and a strange headband on her forehead. At least strange in Naruto's eyes, because he had yet to see the old whirlpool head band which was actually the symbol on the back of his orange jacket when he was little. At least the design was similar, as he crossed his arms once more, waiting for the creature to speak again.

"**These three before you represent three generations of the Uzumaki Clan. Uzumaki Tenka, founder of the clan that initiated its rule amongst these waters; Uzumaki Tsurugi, Tenka's grandchild and creator of the Two-sword style of fighting. Last but not least, Uzumaki Sango, first leader of the Whirlpool Country in the ninja era. You'll engage them in battle and defeat them or perish under their swords."**

Naruto understood perfectly and studied his opponents. These three were his ancestors, he realized. This was the first interaction with his family he had ever had, even if one was trying to kill the other. Looking a bit more closely, Naruto realized who he had to watch out for. Uzumaki Sango was a ninja and apart from the other two, had a different approach in battle. Samurais and ninjas were very similar and only one who knew both of them could spot the differences. Samurais prefer strength where ninjas go for speed and efficiency. The katana is a strong sword and is hard to parry, but its maneuver capabilities are inefficient when compared to a ninja's kodashi.

Plus, a ninja sometimes revert to other forms of attack like poison, illusions and element control. However in this plain, Naruto couldn't use his techniques to their desired effects meaning he can't depend on his chakra. However, Naruto was considering the possibility that Sango could use her chakra to its utmost potential. In other words, Naruto was screwed and that much he knew. He was just hoping that the creature would send only one at a time, but when the three enemies drew their swords at the same time, he knew that was too much to ask for.

Their movements were similar, yet as Naruto predicted, Sango was way more agile hence why she arrived first to deliver a solid swipe from one of the kodashi.

However, Naruto couldn't just use his sword from fear of the other four enemy swords impaling him while he was busy. So, he dodged the attack by rolling on the ground and assuming a taijutsu position in the mean time. Quickly assessing their capabilities was the Anbu style of thinking and he'd learned it very well. Attacking Sango first with a sequence of punches, Naruto was surprised she blocked them all with her wrists. The blond didn't have time to assess her mental wrist plates, before Tenka appeared with a strong vertical assault from behind, forcing Naruto to perform some back flips to avoid the strike. Looking to the right, he saw Tsurugi coming in fast.

Naruto let the attack reach a short distance to his face, before he flipped his body with extreme efficiency and landed a reverse kick to Tsurugi's stomach. He hoped the man would fly a safe distance, but Tsurugi managed to flip his body in mid-air, before landing on the ground and taking his tanto at the same time before attacking Naruto with both swords. The blond was having trouble dodging the attacks. They were both fast and precise. If Naruto had to gauge them, their skills relied on aiming for vital points on the body.

Dodging one swipe from Tsurugi's katana, Naruto jumped high into the air as Senka attacked him with a horizontal slash. At the same time, Sango threw a barrage of senbons at the blond. Feeling the necessity of using his sword, Naruto grabbed it fast and parried Senka's attack, before landing a kick on his face. The senbons were hard to dodge, given his lack of movements in mid-air, but none of them managed to find its mark. When the blond reached the ground, he saw his three opponents closing in on him, as if trying to corner the Anbu member.

Joining his hands in a familiar hand seal, Naruto summoned three kage bunshins to attack them, but soon after being casted, they vanished, quite to Naruto's disappointment.

_Crap, chakra can't be used for techniques._ _I have to think of something else to use against these three..._

Thought Naruto as he dodged Sango's incoming kick from hitting his chest, however when he saw the woman making hand seals he cursed his lack of chakra as a sudden lake appeared out of nowhere. A strong jet of water rose up in the air and the blond realized a water attack was on his way. Naruto could hear the woman's voice and it was firm, although gentle at the same time. She was his kind of woman, as he remembered the times where Kurenai kicked his butt with her genjutsu techniques.

_**Suiton Kyoumou Uzumaki **__(Water Release: Fierce Whirlpool Jutsu)_

The water suddenly transformed into a strong typhoon before it charged against Naruto with all its might. If the blond hadn't needed to dodge the strong technique, he would want to learn it. As the typhoon approached, Naruto tried evading to the right, but he wasn't fast enough hence why he was enveloped. The technique dragged him a couple meters, but as he was spinning like a mad man, he could feel some minor cuts being delivered to his body. He realized with a dread that his damn ninja ancestor also possessed a wind affinity. Landing on the ground hard, he spit blood from his mouth, before getting up and looking at the three opponents with a firm resolve in his mind to cause as much pain as possible to these three.

Testing a theory, Naruto used his chakra just for limb reinforcement. He figured that any technique would be useless outside his body, but inside was a different issue entirely. Plus, the fact that his chakra fused with the Kyuubi made it so that no creature would be able to stop him from using it inside his own body. Suddenly, his speed increased tenfold and a smile appeared on his face. He surprised his opponents then as he appeared on Senka's front and landed a profound slash on his chest, killing the man instantly.

However, whereas blood would normally spill, Senka's body simply vanished.

Naruto stopped a little bit to think about what just happened, when Tsurugi landed a fierce punch on his jaw. When he was about to strike the man back, though, he saw Sango making another series of hand seals.

_**Suiton Mizu Shuriken **__(Water Release: Water Shuriken Jutsu)_

The attack managed to scratch his arm a bit, but Naruto managed to dodge the barrage of flying weapons. The truth was, though, that Sango was his immediate enemy right now. The woman was a true ninja, in his opinion. Strong, agile, skilled and just like a shinobi, knew to attack the enemy when he was busy with another opponent. Focusing chakra to his limbs, Naruto managed to dodge Tsurugi's sword strike and landed a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him flying as he went to deal with Sango. The woman needed to be dealt with first, that much was obvious.

Ace, for his part, was watching the entire ordeal with a smile on his face. At first, he considered helping his friend because of chakra handicap. But he could see that Naruto had evolved greatly in his absence. Because of his abundance in chakra, Naruto was more suited to chakra related techniques like genjutsu and ninjutsu with taijutsu being his backup call. Now, as he saw Naruto engaging the woman in fierce kenjutsu, Ace realized that Naruto was the best over-all shinobi he ever had the privilege to work with. Suddenly, a kind of telepathic link initiated as the same voice echoed inside his head.

"_**You seem very attached to him wolf. He does seem strong, but I can sense darkness in his heart"**_

Animals do know how to read a person just by looking at them and both Ace and the dragon knew about the blonde's constant battle against evil and how sometimes in the past, Naruto wanted revenge on everyone. But, it was his own conscious that prevented the blond from killing everyone with the fox's power. Surely, Naruto had to deal with a lot when growing up.

"_Indeed he has a lot of darkness in his heart. But from the things he told me, he's changing little by little, I can feel it. He grew up alone, while at the same time carrying the burden of the Kyuubi no Yoko that now lives inside his body. People ostracized him when he was little and some even dared to attack him without mercy. The village didn't lift as much as a finger to protect him from harm and yet he manages to restrain himself. I know what you will do, though"_

The dragon's mocking laughter appeared in Ace's mind.

"_**Do you now? Please tell me then."**_

"_You intend to make him confront his past by showing the images you can retrieve from his brain. I happen to know about the Uzumaki's Test of Valor from meeting one a hundred years ago. A true warrior has no weaknesses, neither physical nor in mentality. You want to see if by pressing the right buttons, that Naruto will carve to his darkness. However, I can tell you right now that no image will be able to drive him away from his conscious."_

"_**Oh really and why is that? The human mind is fragile by nature. Even in the Uzumaki Clan, there were some bad apples. If what you said is true, then Naruto must be the worst of them all. His mother Uzumaki Kushina was like him, both fierce and impatient. She asked of me to guard her heirloom and give this test to her son, before seeing him worthy of receiving the Ryuu no Heki (**__dragon's tear)__**. She didn't pass on this test, hence why she left Whirlpool Country and joined Konoha. But in the end, upon passing, she asked of me to perform this test to her son. In my eyes, only Sango was worthy of being a true warrior. Fierce to her enemies and caring to her family, she was the first and only summoner of my clan." **_Said the creature inside Ace's mind as he watched Naruto receive a deep slash from Sango's swords.

"_He will surely pass this test Dragon. And am I to assume that Naruto will be the next summoner of the Dragon Clan?"_

"_**For a wolf, you're quite perceptive. Indeed he will be, granted he pass the test of course…"**_

When the link was over, Ace saw that Naruto managed to strike Tsurugi once more before taking his sword and impaling him in the chest, killing the man instantly. Now it was ninja against ninja as Naruto and Sango watched each other's movements. Naruto's bruises and cuts were slowly healing because of the fox's chakra as he positioned his sword near his shoulder, while holding it with two hands. His right foot was affront and the left was behind. All in all, it indicated a samurai fighting position. Forcing chakra to his feet, he charged at Sango aiming a strong and precise swipe from his katana, but the woman dodged. Naruto didn't stop the attacks but Sango's evasive capabilities eluded the blond.

Naruto respected women more than men in the field. They were more cunning, faster and in some cases like Tsunade for example, stronger. Hence why he was enjoying this fight immensely. Fighting against his ancestors was something else in his opinion as he understood his clan's history better than most. Both Senga and Tsurugi were respected adversaries. Just by observing their skills, Naruto understood the lives lead by them in the past, a life of honor and commitment to justice. Naruto now saw himself being compared to his ancestors as he always tried to do the right things, despite his life's mishaps and turbulent times.

He remembered how many times he loathed the villagers for how they looked at him…how they wanted him dead like his existence was a curse that needed to be exterminated. Even the times where Kyuubi would send images of humans killing others for petty reasons, he still held his ground controlling his urges to create a blood bath in Konoha. Now, as he had the chance to fight against Senka and Tsurugi, he was feeling the sense of honor and pride that every member of the Uzumaki Clan must have felt. As Sango attacked Naruto, the blond positioned his sword to parry her twin kodashis.

She twisted her body and tried to land a powerful kick to his face, but Naruto was prepared to defend by grabbing her foot with his hand.

Giving it a light push, Naruto tried to take away her balance, but Sango just skidded a bit, before her feet adjusted to the ground. Quickly, she started a long sequence of hand seals as Naruto realized it was similar to a very strong water technique he knew, but some seals were different and he feared the worst.

_**Fuuton Kazeryuudan no Jutsu **__(Wind Release: Wind Dragon Projectile Jutsu)_

With the gathered wind, Naruto suddenly gasped at the image of a dragon taking shape as it roared towards the blond with great speed. Until now, Naruto wasn't even aware of the possibility of molding wind chakra to different shapes and form. But his ancestor proved him wrong, by doing a technique not even Suna knew existed. Either that or they declared it a kenjutsu, in Naruto's opinion.

Focusing chakra to his limbs, Naruto started running away from the fierce creature that bit by bit, was reaching his position. Looking behind, Naruto realized with a snarl that the dragon would soon strike him and he knew the damn technique would hurt a lot. Suddenly, turning to meet the dragon, Naruto focused as much chakra as he could on his sword to parry the attack, before the dragon opened his mouth to eat him whole.

The impact was enough to drag Naruto a couple meters back, but because of the quantity of chakra being used both for the sword and his legs, he stood his ground. His muscles though, were starting to ache and he knew he couldn't stand the force of the technique for much longer. Therefore, he decided on a rather suicidal attempt by focusing as much chakra as he could muster to stop the dragon's advancement. Because of the energy gathered, it became too volatile, causing a big explosion that sent Naruto flying until he hit what appeared to be the end of this god damn place.

More blood was spilled from his mouth as a couple ribs were broken.

He got up and saw Sango approaching his position fast, carrying both swords. He knew she was about to aim for the kill. Focusing wind chakra on his sword, he saw the sword glowing white as he parried the two swords by positioning it in between the woman's kodashi. Snarling a bit, Naruto used brute force to overcome the woman's surge before landing a fierce kick on her chest which sent her flying. The blond took this opportunity and charged at the flying woman, before landing a fierce vertical slash going from her head to her legs, slicing her in two.

As her body vanished, Naruto landed on the ground panting in exhaustion and pain all over his body.

His body couldn't move much, but it found some energy to flip and let the gravity run its course as he fell on the ground facing the sky. He was having difficulty breathing, because of the broken ribs and the fact that his lungs were filled with blood. Granted that his chakra was working on healing him, but unlike before, it was taking much longer. If Naruto were to be honest he'd never felt this tired and he could easily use a little break. Of course there was a possibility that this damn test wasn't yet over.

Suddenly, the dragon's voice echoed once more and it was clear he was impressed with Naruto's performance.

"**Indeed, you have your clan's strength and ability, young Uzumaki. But what remains now is to see whether or not you possess the necessary mentality of a warrior. That, little one will be your second and last test to see if you are worthy of receiving Kushina's heirloom." **Said the creature as Naruto grunted a bit, before kneeling on the ground.

He was trying to get up, but failing miserably. He was content with taking a seat for a moment. However, Naruto took his moment to pounder on the second part of test. What could it possibly mean to test someone's mentality he wondered. Surely, every shinobi he knew was either a lunatic or, as his friend Anko said, pure nuts. Well, Anko for one was a maniac, addicted to torturing others. Kakashi was fixed on reading porn in front of others and Naruto focused very hard not to picture the type of things his sensei liked to do with a female partner. A few Anbu members were more sadist than even Orochimaru. Surely, this creature wouldn't consider him like the others, so why the need to test his mentality?

As Ace arrived near Naruto, he looked at the blond and started laughing at the blonde's train of thought.

"I don't think you understand exactly what you're going to be tested in. It's not your mind per se, but how your mind and heart work in stressed situations." said Ace as Naruto nodded dumbly. Surely, it would be comical if Naruto was right. Suddenly, as the blond lifted his body, the sudden appearance of the water dragon surprised the blond. The creature opened its mouth and before he realized it, nothing but blackness consumed his sight as he fell on the ground.

When he opened his eyes, Naruto was shocked to see the very village he grew up. In fact, he was at his apartment's porch as he looked at the village receiving the first rays of sunlight. Looking around a bit, Naruto suddenly gasped upon seeing the Hokage Monument. He saw the Shodaime's face next to his brother the Nidaime Hokage. He also saw the Sandaime's face next to his successor Yondaime.

But where was Tsunade's face?

Naruto had yet to realize that whereas the last time he stood a good one feet taller than the porch height, now he barely passed the grid. What the hell was happening here? The only thing he remembered was the water creature enveloping him with its mouth and he was unconscious the next minute only to awaken at Konoha presumably five years in the past, seeing that Tsunade's head wasn't even placed on the Hokage Monument.

Reaching back to his apartment, he stopped in front of a mirror and took a moment to witness his height. Granted he had the knowledge that somehow he went back in time, but seeing his twelve year old physique was staggering to say the least.

Suddenly, thoughts ran to his mind like was it all a dream? Was everything that happened in his life nothing more than a dream? Ace, Kurenai, his Anbu position…his parents. Taking a look at his closet, Naruto saw the same orange jumpsuit he remembered burning a long time ago. Putting it on, Naruto saw his old headband resting on the kitchen table and strapped on his forehead, before once more taking a look in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw…he didn't like it at all.

In his right mind, having to face the constant stares over and over again was pure torture and worst of all, was that he would be facing them all over again. He didn't know what happened nor did he know if anything he remembered was even real. Looking at the clock on his wall, he started thinking about what really happened and what was about to happen, seeing that his mind was screwed up real bad.

As he left his apartment, he started walking at the empty streets of Konoha. And quite to his sadness, he could feel them once again. There were a few dozen people roaming throughout the streets and, not surprisingly, everyone shot glares of hatred towards him. However, this time he wasn't wearing the Anbu mask, meaning he was once more exposed to the world. Everyone knew Uzumaki Naruto, the loud idiot knucklehead who wore bright orange clothes and shouted to the heavens that he would take the Hokage's hat in no time at all.

Suddenly, a little girl holding a teddy bear appeared in front of Naruto as she looked at his eyes for a moment. The blond tried smiling at her, but the girl suddenly pointed to his face, screaming the word demon repeated times as if Naruto had done something to make her life a living hell. As he tried to calm the girl, Naruto sensed someone charging against him, before he dodged the incoming kick. He saw his attacker skidding a few meters on the ground, before turning to face him. To the blond's shock, it was his old school sensei Umino Iruka and he was looking at Naruto the same way as the others did.

The blond looked at his sensei and wondered what the hell was going on here? He didn't know why he was back, but he sure knew that Iruka didn't look at him like this, at least in front of him.

"You'll pay demon" Iruka said. "You'll pay for every life you took, including what you did to this little girl."

Before Naruto could even reason with his sensei, Iruka charged at Naruto with a kunai in his right hand. The blond managed to evade the attack, even though he kept wondering why Iruka was behaving like this. As far as he knew, they got along fine when Naruto was a genin. The crowd suddenly formed as Iruka charged the little genin with the same kunai attack over and over again. Naruto, however, just kept dodging with ease. Reverting to the past was one thing, but suddenly forgetting his training was totally different.

When Iruka missed the last kunai attack, Naruto landed a quick attack on the man's neck, sending him to unconsciousness instantly. Such an act was immediately frowned upon by the gathering crowd as they started calling him monster and demon, before shouting that he needed to be exterminated because of what he did to Iruka. Naruto knew, though, that with the villagers it wouldn't bode well to reason with them, but when two Anbus appeared within a swirl of leaves, the blond knew that they would vouch for him. How surprised he was when one of them placed a chakra suppressor handcuff on him, before dragging his petite body towards the Anbu HQ.

"Hey, what you're dragging me for? I was attacked, I just defended myself" Shouted Naruto, but the Anbu paid him no mind.

"As far as I'm concerned it was you who initiated the fight and Iruka-san tried to stop you demon. Finally the Sandaime Hokage has enough evidence to place you behind bars you demon"

Frowning in worry, Naruto was wondering what the man said. Surely, Iruka attacking him out of nowhere was a low blow to his conscious, but to imagine the man he respected more than anything doing the same thing was too much. It couldn't be possible that a kind soul like the Sandaime wanted to imprison Naruto like he was the demon himself. Upon getting inside the Anbu HQ, Naruto was hearing the constant screams of thrills by the other Anbu members as he was being taken to the prison yard. Some of them the blond recognized from training together and even spending some time with.

As the cage cells opened, Naruto's body was thrown with force towards the wall, before his back collided. The blond felt an excruciating pain on his already broken ribs.

But how could his ribs hurt, even if what happened in Whirlpool Country never existed? Thinking about it, Naruto remembered how easily he dealt with Iruka and wondered about his skills in the past. Needless to say, he wasn't able to deal with even a genin, let alone a chunnin academy teacher. Something was terribly wrong in this equation and Naruto was about to find out. Genjutsu just wasn't possible, because he would know it even before being caste, no it was something else.

The blond didn't have time to wonder about his current predicament, as the cage bars opened one more time, before Naruto saw the Sandaime Hokage entering the cage followed by two Anbu shinobi. The one on the right had long purple hair and was using a cat like mask. The other one had the lion mask. Naruto knew this two, of course; his Anbu Commander Tenzou and former Anbu comrade Uzuki Yuugao.

"Rise demon…" Ordered the Sandaime, shocking Naruto not because of the words spoken, but rather the source of the voice. The Sandaime Hokage was for a long period of time, the only one who believed that Naruto and Kyuubi were two separate beings and thus, the kind old man did everything he could to guarantee Naruto's safety. Needless to say, those words hurt more than anything else in Naruto's opinion.

Naruto complied with the order without question as he closed his eyes in contemplation. Quite different from this timeline, Naruto is a rather collected individual, hence why he was simply awaiting his orders from the Hokage, like any Anbu is supposed to. After all, he did the binding oath and nothing or no one would convince him otherwise. Sandaime's face, though, was different than Naruto recalled. Hiruzen now was looking at him as if he was looking at a deadly enemy, full of killing intent and also desire to cleanse the village from the almighty Kyuubi no Yoko.

"According to the reports, you assaulted chunnin shinobi Umino Iruka with no reason whatsoever. The man even tried to stop you from committing a deadly mistake, but you didn't hear him, did you? But I don't blame you Naruto…" Said Sarutobi as Naruto lifted his head and watched a somewhat neutral face staring at him, before it transformed once more. "I blame myself from ever believing you could be a shinobi. It was my mistake to let you graduate and for what happened now, it was my mistake to even let you live when everyone voted otherwise."

Naruto, somehow, knew this wasn't real but the emotional pain he was feeling right now was immense. He owed his life to the old Sandaime and to hear these words from him was devastating. He wouldn't budge, though. Whatever he did in the past, must have trigged this feeling from everyone. What if he deserved to be called a demon?

"For your crimes committed, you'll be sentenced to the death penalty Naruto. I just pray that Kami gets lenient on you, because I sure won't. Neko, proceed with the necessary arrangements"

With that, the Hokage left the jail cell with both his hands behind his back. He stopped once more and took a look at Naruto from afar. They looked at each other and Naruto resumed a look of apathy, as if he accepted his current fate. If this was what the Hokage commanded, then it shall happen.

Both Anbu shinobi grabbed Naruto by the arms and dragged him to a secret chamber he knew perfectly about. It was reserved for the death penalties as the prisoner takes position in front of an Anbu, before he or she gets decapitated as a criminal. Just as Naruto was positioned in front of Neko, she unsheathed her kodashi and fell into striking position. The rule states that it has to be a clean cut, a quick death in order to avoid pain as much as possible. A sudden window opened inside the dark room and Naruto could see the Sandaime looking at him with a sick smile on his face. In his eyes, he would be ridding Konoha from the evil there is Kyuubi no Yoko.

Lifting his head to look at the Anbu, Naruto wasn't scared. His heart beat was as normal as it could have been as he saw Yuugao approaching his position while positioning her sword for the strike. For Naruto, the mere seconds for Yuugao to reach his position, felt like minutes. Suddenly, a strong voice echoed inside his mind.

"**What are you doing boy? Do you not wish to live? Do you not wish to be acknowledged by everyone?"**

Kyuubi's voice reached his subconscious and Naruto just closed his eyes in retrospective. Sure, he wanted to live; sure he wanted nothing more than acknowledgment in his life. Kyuubi must have heard his train of thought, considering he was smiling from ear to ear.

"**Then use my chakra boy. Use it and kill everyone that ever dared confront us. Kill everyone that even dares looking at us the wrong way. No one could stand up to us when you use my chakra"**

Kyuubi was already laughing in anticipation at the high possibility of Naruto asking his chakra and annihilate the entire village. However, the creature seemed to forget his resolve.

"No…." Naruto said loud enough for both Kyuubi and the shinobis present to hear.

"I made an oath to never go against the Hokage's orders and also I made an oath never to carve to your urges you damn furball"

By this time, Yuugao's sword was only inches from his neck and, then, only light he was able to see was the room light's reflection on his executioner's blade.

Darkness consumed him once more.

When he opened his eyes, he was once more back at the place he remembered. However, it wasn't white like he was dead. No, he could hear the river, he could feel the ground he was seating on and above all, he recognized his fellow comrade Ace and the water dragon looking at him from afar.

"**Uzumaki Naruto…" **The dragon said getting his attention. "**You were tested in both body and mind and you've proven your valor. Your mother asked of me to give you this specific test in order to test your resolve to change this world and revive the Uzumaki Clan, a feat she initiated and left for you to carry out. Now, you proved to me that you are worthy of receiving your heirloom. Proceed to the cave entrance up there and collect what's rightfully yours"**

Getting up, albeit barely, Naruto started walking slowly towards the cave where he would find a memory of his long deceased mother. As he entered, he could see a stone surrounded by water. Passing through the water, Naruto saw that there were markings written on the stone. Passing his hand on the kanji, he started reading out loud.

_If you're reading this my son then it means my mission is complete. For years, Kirigakure wanted their hands on the Ryuu no Heki (dragon's tear) because of its unprecedented powers. Only a true Uzumaki would be able to wield the sword and I'm glad you'll be the one who carries it. It's my only regret, my son, that I couldn't be here with you, but know that both I and your father will always watch out for you from up there. Take care of the sword Naruto and wield it like a true warrior of the Uzumaki Family. _

As Naruto read, a few tears fell from his face. Suddenly, the rock started glowing green illuminating the entire cave as the sword appeared. It was simply a work of beauty. The scabbard was made out of solid steel and it was cerulean blue with a dragon similar to the creature Naruto found crafted to fill the entire surface. The hilt felt comfortable in Naruto's hands as he saw the head of the dragon below the hilt. Quickly strapping on his back next to his Anbu ninjato, Naruto saw that the water was becoming agitated.

Suddenly, the dragon appeared inside and with its long body, filled the entire cave leaving no escape route for the blond Anbu.

"**Naruto, as of right now, you're the new wielder of the Ryuu no Heki. Its powers will be revealed to you as you wield it. Also, seeing that you passed the Test of Valor, you will become the summoner of the dragon clan"**

The news surprised Naruto as the dragon summoned a big scroll out of nowhere. The blond opened the big scroll and was surprised to see that only one name was written.

_Uzumaki Sango_

"**Please sign your name next to Sango's and you'll be the second summoner of the Dragon Clan"**

Who's to say Naruto would think twice before he signed the scroll.

* * *

_AN: And…cut._

_Okay, the Test of Valor was finished and Naruto received two new powers against his enemies. _

_Tell me what you think_


	25. Old Enemy

**Author Note**

Hello there and welcome to another chapter of Lone Wolf.

First of all, I would like to apologize for the latest updates. I didn't have the time to properly update them because of heavy work and the beginning of my Post-Graduation course. I'm trying to overcome these obstacles, but I can't promise anything for the time being. Perhaps, if I told my boss to screw himself, I might have more time for the updates. I'm telling you, though; it's getting close. Tons of work on my desk and tons more only waiting to arrive…it's endless!

Anyway, here is the next chapter of Lone Wolf, enjoy and tell me what you guys think afterwards.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Old Enemy**

**Beta: Kyuubi123**

* * *

After leaving the cave, Naruto was surprised to see the island in all its majesty once more. The unbelievably dense fog was now gone and he could see that he was on the island's highest location. A heavy scroll was strapped on his back as well as the Ryuu no Heki (Dragon's Tear), as Naruto began walking down the hill where Aoi was waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"Now that you have the contract for dragons, I trust you won't need me anymore, right?" Ace said, much to Naruto's surprise, before he noticed that Ace was looking at the dragon summoning scroll. He knew the consequences of signing a second summoning scroll, but he signed regardless, knowing for sure just how much he considered his four legged friend as not merely a summon for him to rely on.

"A summon is but an ace up the shinobi's sleeve in a case of dire need. You are my friend and partner, the closest one I ever had in my life. I want to fight alongside you all the time, not just when I can't beat my opponent." The smile never left the wolf's face as he already knew Naruto's answer, but while he could read one's thoughts, it didn't mean he didn't want to hear the blond verbalizing it every once in a while. Getting up, the wolf started descending the mountain a bit, while Naruto was following with his eyes, wondering if perhaps his friend was hurt by him signing another contract.

However, that thought proved meaningless as Ace turned to face his Anbu companion.

"Let's go Naruto, don't worry about the scroll thing. Besides, it would be quite selfish of me to deny you what's rightfully left to you by your mother. Now, Konoha is quite a long trip from here, so we better hurry and finish the ocean trip before nightfall."

With that, the wolf started running towards the bottom of the mountain with the blond in tow.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the island beach and they started running on top of the ocean towards Water Country's Islands, where they would proceed to Fire Country and finally Konoha. Along the way, Naruto and the wolf partner discussed many things, mainly about the Ryuu no Heki strapped on his back and its supposed abilities. According to the Dragon, the weapon's powers would be revealed as soon as Naruto wielded it, but other than that, the sword was just like any other he wielded before, except with dragon crafted symbols. Ace pledged ignorance to this specific weapon's abilities as the two now reached the same island they stopped before completing the journey towards Whirlpool Country.

Focusing chakra to their limbs, Ace and Naruto started running on top of the water in order to reach seashore before noon.

Time wasn't of the essence to them, but in a few hours, it would be dark and both Naruto and Ace wanted to arrive in Water Country before sunset. While running and paying attention to the sun's reflection on the water, Naruto pondered about the recent turn of events. Apparently, both his parents managed to decide his fate even before he was born. The Kyuubi sealing actually had two reasons and saving Konoha was one of them. The other was for Naruto to use the fox's power for Konoha's benefit. Now, his mother planned this little adventure in Whirlpool Country in detail so that when he was ready, he would receive her heirloom.

A month ago, he didn't even know who his parents were and now he was trying to meet their expectations.

It surprised Naruto how far ahead they managed to plan this. What if no one could control the Kyuubi and it escaped once more? What if Naruto's body wasn't fit to house the demon?

Naruto learned in the Anbu forces that even the tiniest detail could cause a catastrophe, if left unchecked. If so, then Minato Namikaze was a genius. How was he able to know that after all this time, the seal holding the fox would still be effective? As far as Naruto knew, any kind of emotional distress on his part would cause the Kyuubi's chakra to leak uncontrollably and take control of his mind for a while. He still remembered the time when he thought Haku had killed Sasuke. The desire for blood…no, the desire to kill was so strong he pretty much craved for it.

It was only because of his strong will that he didn't do anything he would certainly regret immensely.

Certainly, his father wasn't counting on Naruto's strong will to surpass the demon's urge.

"**Hey Blondie could you please stop with the whining, I'm trying to sleep over here…" **Kyuubi screamed, much to Naruto's annoyance. Now just a part of his conscience, the fox sometimes complained about Naruto's wonderings. It somewhat pissed Naruto off. It felt like a breach of his privacy. However, he supposed that like all Jinchuuriki, the demon's voice and presence would never leave his head.

'_I didn't know you even needed sleep fur ball. After all, you are but a part of my conscience. I was just wondering how much my life was planned, okay just leave me to my thoughts.' _Naruto thought, before continuing on with his thoughts. However, the fox saw this as an opportunity to start a conversation.

"**It's nice to have a nap ever once in a while kid. About your parent thing, I wouldn't pounder too much. Namikaze Minato may have been a human, but his knowledge in seals far extended his experience. You think that you were responsible for keeping me from controlling your thoughts? Well, you're one hundred percent wrong…" **Seeing that Naruto didn't reply, Kyuubi continued. **"Your father's fuuinjutsu prevented me from fully influencing your will. Every time I tried adding more chakra, the seal would prevent it, giving you the chance needed to overcome my influence and take control once more."**

As soon as the sun set, Naruto and Ace reached the shore to Water Country. From that point, it was a straight line towards Konoha. Still, the thoughts of his father's work plus Kyuubi's words still plagued his mind. How much of a genius was his father? In a way, he was comparing his skills against his father's and he knew the truth… he was nowhere near Minato's level. He might possess the chakra of a demon and jutsus that could level an entire forest, but a ninja's finesse and skills aren't measured by such standards alone. A cunning mind to solve mysteries and the finesse are important skills to possess, but whereas his father was able to trap the strongest demon in existence using seals alone, Naruto's accomplishments were all related to his huge mass of chakra.

Little by little, Naruto was feeling something he never felt before…not even with the Sandaime Hokage, a shinobi that was rumored to have mastered every jutsu in existence.

He was seeing the huge frame of his father like an impossible force to face up against…to overcome.

* * *

**===In Konoha===**

That self-underestimation thought accompanied Naruto all the way towards the hidden village in the leaves as both he and Ace passed through the humongous gates that protected the village every day. The wolf looked at his partner's back with a serious frown on his visage. He knew what Naruto was thinking and he understood it quite well actually. The way Naruto compared himself with the Yondaime Hokage, a man who was once considered the strongest shinobi ever to grace the elemental nations made Ace remembering how he used to compare his skills with the Leader of the Wolf Clan.

But what Naruto failed to comprehend is that time and experience was the key factor to solving his problem. When Minato died, he was at least twice Naruto's age now. As such, the Yondaime had more time to gain experience in the battle field. More time to practice the jutsus and certainly more time to create his two masterpieces, namely the Rasengan and the Hiraishin techniques.

Suddenly, the blond stopped and turned to his four-legged .

"Thanks for accompanying me my friend, I really appreciate it" Naruto said, earning a smile from the wolf as he nodded.

"Any time…now I believe it's appropriate for me to return home. Without me, my pups cause quite a mess and I have a feeling that Tsume-chan will be quite pissed."

"Well, I don't want to be in your shoes…uh paws right now. An angry Inuzuka is not to be messed with." Not that he would say it anywhere near the clan's compound, from fear of running for his life if he were to be discovered. Ace smiled and bid Naruto fair well. However, just as the blond was about to jump to nearest building rooftop, Ace added a last comment.

"You know, Yondaime may have been the best shinobi ever to grace these lands, but whereas he couldn't complete his technique, you did. Think about that…"

With that, a small tornado enveloped Ace and he was gone, leaving Naruto staring at the place his friend was before he vanished. Certainly, Naruto wasn't expecting to keep his thoughts a surprise from someone who could hear thoughts. Still, his friend had a point…The Rasengan was, after all, an incomplete technique and whereas his dad wasn't able to finish it, Naruto managed to, by adding the wind nature to the spiraling ball technique.

The inferiority complex was still present, though.

Looking up, Naruto quickly jumped towards the fist rooftop and from there, followed the path that would lead to the Anbu Headquarters as it was expected of him, upon returning from a mission. He could go home or see where his girlfriend was right now, maybe even report personally to the Hokage. But, everything could be done afterwards, well considering that his team wasn't drafted for a mission, that is.

* * *

**===At the Anbu HQ===**

As soon as he handled the written report, the blond was about to leave, confident that no mission would be assigned for his Anbu Team. He was still due to see any of his partners in crime and this spiked his confidence that he would be able to go home and take some much deserved rest. As he passed by a specific black board, he decided to stop and take a look at the ones who were drafted for missions throughout the night.

With his finger, he followed the chart and saw the team responsible for tonight's mission. He didn't like what he saw…

_Team 5_

To him, it felt like someone played a nasty prank and was just hiding behind the corridor laughing his ass off. He just returned from a gruesome trip where he pretty much crossed the damn ocean two times and now this. It wasn't fair, that's for sure. This specific routine mission involved making a perimeter check close to the Uchiha and Hyuuga Compound. His team was supposed to report at 0300 hours, which meant that Naruto wouldn't be able to pay a visit to his girlfriend until the mission was over.

As Naruto sighed in dismay, he heard two familiar voices and he saw Bear and Hawk appear at the hallway, before spotting the team's third member in front of the board.

"Hey there Naruto, cool sword you have there, how was the mission?" Bear asked as Naruto started walking next to them, towards nowhere specifically.

"It was interesting to say the least…found a lot of the answers I was seeking for."

Naruto knew he was being vague regarding his answers, but as far as his team was concerned, the truth of his father, mother and the Kyuubi's chakra being fully released was his problem alone and perhaps Jiraiya's, Tsunade's and Kurenai's due to their relationship with Naruto. Hawk and Bear weren't really interested in digging for information and Bear's question was only to start a conversation with their teammate.

Remembering about the big news, Hawk stopped and turned to face Naruto.

"I almost forgot Naruto…during your absence, Tsunade-sama called us in her office. Apparently, someone is putting in a good word for Team 5, since Ibiki-sama personally requested our team to become a part of the Anbu Black Ops division. As of right now, we are a part of a special branch of the Anbu forces, focused on uncovering threats to the village by espionage and counter-intelligence."

Naruto was interested in the news, but he let Hawk speak while making a left turn and following through a rather dark hallway.

"However, according to Yamato-sama, our team will fall into a special program, created by both branches of the Anbu forces."

"I'm lost here Hawk-taichou…please explain."

"As it states, our team is highly specialized in the front-lines, where the battles take place. We were formed to be a full-battle squad more than anything and since Ibiki-sama's department is short on staff right now, we will be a part of the Anbu Black Ops Team, but also a part of the Anbu Forces out there."

As Hawk explained, Naruto was sinking even lower in dismay. He could be wrong…actually he prayed that he was wrong, but if he was right, then this meant double the work for him and his team.

'_Great, I wonder if they'll give us at least an hour or two between missions to rest. This is getting a little out of hand and I bet the Hokage was the one that issued our team for both Anbu branches. Damn that old hag!' _Naruto thought as the team walked outside the building.

"It was hard enough handling the Anbu time schedule, now we'll have to perform Anbu Black Ops level missions as well. It's inhuman, I tell you. There are other teams registered in Anbu, aren't there? Surely, Ibiki-sama could ask for any of them to fill in for his department." Naruto was trying to figure out a way to negotiate the terms of this agreement, but he was too late for that.

"I'm afraid the decision was already made Naruto…don't worry about the double work load, though. Our first focus will shift to the Anbu Black Ops division. It will be Tsunade-sama's call now if she wants us to fight or not. Yamato-sama could too, but he would need an express authorization from Ibiki-sama." Hawk said, before hearing Naruto's sigh in dismay at the matter already being decided. In actuality, Hawk was against the promotion, just as Bear was. Anbu missions were tough, no denying about it. But the thrill was what motivated them every day, the energy in fighting enemies that could easily kill you after one single mistake. That's why after a long time of service behind the Anbu mask, neither Hawk nor Bear would ever consider returning to a normal Jounin duty and proceed with _different _assignments.

Bear considered them easy as did Hawk, but he had friends in the regular jounin department. He wouldn't say that aloud to them about the missions they undertook.

"Okay then, Team 5 let's proceed with the mission. As you two know, we will be responsible for monitoring the Uchiha and Hyuuga Compound areas for any intrusions or eventual breach in security, let's go…"

"Wait…" Called Naruto, before Bear and Hawk turned to hear what he was about to say. "Where is Kakashi-sensei? Isn't he coming with us?"

"Sempai is still resting a bit after the altercation with Yakushi Kabuto. Actually, he said he was feeling fine already, but Tsunade-sama urged him to relax his chakra coils a bit longer. Personally, I couldn't stand being bedridden as long as he was. It irks me not being able to move at all."

Yeah, Naruto wouldn't be able stand it either, but he had a feeling Kakashi wasn't minding the little vacation right now.

Last thing he heard, Jiraiya released a new book called Icha Icha Illusion. Kakashi must have received the first issue by the pervert himself.

"I bet Sensei is enjoying himself immensely right now. Okay then, let's begin the mission. I want to see if I can get some rest afterwards."

The team nodded and vanished towards the next set of rooftops. The area they were heading was a peaceful one. The Hyuugas keeps two or three Byakugan scanning the compound's perimeter for any intrusions and the Uchiha Compound was deserted, except for Sasuke but he was on a mission outside the village. Surely, it would be one of those routine assignments once more.

In no time, the team arrived at the specific area and alerted the Hyuuga guards of their presence so as not to set off false alarms. Naruto was responsible for keeping his eye on the Uchiha Compound for a while, before meeting the team behind the Hyuuga Compound to end the routine mission. As he landed on the compound gate, he took a quick look at the compound's main patio. To Naruto, this place was like a ghost town. It was the only place in Konoha with the lights off and in his modest opinion, in dire need of a reconstruction. Buildings slowly decaying due to the lack of maintenance, the constant musky smell were some of the reasons.

Not to mention the feeling of dread upon walking inside the dark and hollow compound where almost seventeen years ago, one Uchiha Itachi covered the floors and walls with blood.

It took close to half an hour for Naruto to inspect the compound. Sasuke, according to the Anbu file, was away on a mission, so the compound was empty. He then jumped towards the back wall to meet his comrades.

Suddenly, he sensed a strange shadow lingering close to Uchiha Sasuke's house. He went to check and even opened the front door, but as he looked inside there was no one there. He reasoned that he was mistaken. After closing the door, Naruto left the Uchiha Compound, in order to meet with Hawk and Bear. As soon as he did though a person suddenly materialized inside the house. Because of the lack of light inside, only one thing was visible.

Two Sharingan eyes blazing with all their might as Uchiha Itachi kept looking at Naruto's last position or at least the Anbu with the black wolf mask. Suddenly, Itachi quirked a smile as he realized something interesting.

"I always suspected it was you Naruto-kun…I want to see how strong you've become since last time"

* * *

**===With Naruto===**

Unaware of Itachi's presence inside the Uchiha Compound, Naruto followed his team to the Anbu HQ before delivering the report. He was in desperate need of a shower and a bed. His feet were dragging him towards the place, as he started climbing the few set of stairs. He could've jumped all the way towards the apartment, but like Shikamaru constantly said, it would be very troublesome right now. Plus, his feet were killing him both from the travel back from Whirlpool Country and the routine mission.

It was a blessing that nothing occurred on the mission or else he would have passed out from fatigue.

Finally reaching the front door, Naruto opened it and stepped inside. He gave a little sigh in relaxation while taking off his Anbu armor and mask. Stepping inside his room, Naruto suddenly had the urge to smile at the sight he had of his bed. Kurenai was sleeping so peacefully under his sheets, that he considered just letting her sleep and take a quick shower.

It didn't take too long, before he got into bed next to his girlfriend. He positioned himself inches from her body, before gently placing his arms around her head.

He knew that she, even asleep, would want her favorite pillow, so he just waited a couple of seconds. Much to Naruto's joy, Kurenai inclined her head towards Naruto's chest with a smile on her face as she emerged slightly from a blissful sleep. He then took some time caressing her soft hair, which was something she enjoyed as well. It was his method of not waking her, but telling that he was home.

In a short while, Naruto closed his eyes and feel asleep as well, never noticing his girlfriend's whisper.

'I'm glad you returned safe Naruto…'

* * *

**===The next day===**

Opening his eyes, he saw the first rays of sunlight invading his room. However, the normal weight on his chest was gone and he wondered if Kurenai had gone to a mission. He suddenly heard a noise in the kitchen and smiled. No doubt, Kurenai was fixing breakfast for them. Once up, he left the room and found the woman of his dreams wearing a red apron filled with white flowers. While certainly amusing, it was also arousing to the blond.

Slowly, he reached her, before enveloping her belly in a soft hug. The woman couldn't continue what she was doing, so she let go of the kitchen utensils and caressed Naruto's arms while turning her head to see the face of her beloved boyfriend, looking at her with those deep ocean eyes. It always mesmerized her just to look at them.

"Good morning Kure-chan…" Naruto greeted, before giving her one hell of a good morning kiss.

"Good morning Naruto-kun…breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes, so why don't you take a seat. There is a note sent by Tsunade-sama for you."

Naruto nodded and took a seat by the table, before seeing the scroll with Tsunade's orders for today.

_Naruto, please meet me in my office at ten. Jiraiya and I want to discuss your mission and also something else. It's of utmost importance and it must be discussed personally. Don't be late._

_Tsunade._

The blond wondered what could be so important, but he just shrugged it off, before seeing that breakfast was being served. Kurenai then took a seat next to him and smiled at her boyfriend.

"So, seeing as you're not in a rush to get to work, I assume you have time. So tell me, how was the mission to Whirlpool Country?" Naruto smiled, while serving some coffee and milk inside his cup.

"Life-altering Kure-chan, that's how it was. Everything was planned from the beginning. My mother planned this even before I was born. Once I reached the island, a kind of water dragon appeared out of nowhere and set me on a two-part test. The goal was for me to receive my mother's heirloom. It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. The damn creature had me facing my ancestors from the Uzumaki Family. Three of them against me and the worst part was that I was prohibited to use chakra."

As Naruto started talking about the fights, in vivid details as the man loved his battles, Kurenai was comfortable just sipping her tea while listening to her boyfriend talking.

"And then after winning the battle, the dragon caste an illusion on me." Now this spiked Kurenai's curiosity as she was fond of the field.

"I suddenly woke up to a world where everyone considered me the demon reincarnated. Even the Sandaime Hokage and Iruka loathed me for something I didn't have any control over. At first, I was hurt and confused as the illusion part was alien to me. The Sandaime called in for my execution and I could see Kurenai-chan, his eyes were one of pure hatred and malice towards ending my existence. I could've attacked them, I could have used the fox's chakra and escaped…but I didn't. Even when Yuugao was set to decapitate me in front of everyone, I just stood there, refusing to accept the fox's chakra, who was screaming inside my head to do so. My fate was clear Kurenai-chan, but I didn't fight back."

"Why didn't you? Considering it was an illusion, you could just break the connection by forcing your chakra to stop the outside source. Genjutsu breaking 101 Naruto, you know that."

As a genjutsu specialist, Kurenai felt insulted at her boyfriend's actions. For a moment there, she forgot this was a mission created by Naruto's mother in order to give his heirloom. Naruto, for his part, had a perfect explanation for his actions and although he wondered why Kurenai acted the way she did, he explained.

"You do remember when I said that I wouldn't use the fox's chakra ever again, right?" To Kurenai's nod, he continued. "Although it was the dragon who played the fox in my head, my resolve was firm in not using the fox's chakra. Plus the fact that I didn't know it was an illusion. At first I was fighting against three generations of the Uzumaki Family; then the dragon attacks me and when I wake up, I see myself in a different Konoha with everyone blaming me from Kyuubi's actions."

The frown on her face was less evident, but her boyfriend did swear never to rely on the fox's chakra, so his decision had merit. Plus, Kurenai couldn't say no one had ever beaten her in the illusion department. She considered herself one of the best in the field, but Uchiha Itachi wasn't of this world with that Sharingan of his.

"Sorry about lashing out at you Naruto, it's just that I always expect you to act as I do when it comes to the genjutsu department. Now, what happened later?" Naruto looked at her for a while, before continuing on, although he was aware of Kurenai's expectations of his genjutsu skills. Though they are boyfriend and girlfriend, Kurenai acted more as a sensei to Naruto, during his illusion training.

"After Yuugao decapitated me, the world went blank once more and I passed the test. According to the dragon, I passed because I didn't succumb to darkness, even in such a dire situation. I then reached a specific cave where a letter from my mother was engraved on a stone in the middle of a small lake. Next to the stone, was the sword you see behind you and the scroll with the dragon clan summon. The letter was short really, but…" Naruto paused a little, as the picture of his mother appeared inside his mind once more, while she recited the words written on the stone. Kurenai could see he was smiling and she smiled in response. "I could feel her there with me, like she was handling me my heirloom. It was by far the best memory I could have of her…"

Kurenai didn't know how it was to be born an orphan. She had memories of her parents and her family, while growing up. But one thing she knew was that she never saw her boyfriend in such a state. Just by looking at him, she could exclude every problem that occurred in her life, it was like the only sight that mattered was his smile and she thanked Naruto's parents for going out of their way to show him who they were.

"I really wanted to meet her Naruto." Kurenai said, earning another smile from the blond.

"Yeah, me too"

After that, the couple shared a delicious silenced breakfast, while throwing a bit of conversation here and there. Kurenai's team was doing great in their rather considerable number of missions lately. Naruto learned that Tsunade issued a great number of new reconnaissance missions towards areas that could be tainted with Otogakure, hence Orochimaru's goons. So far, nothing was found of course, but the number of missions didn't diminish.

"You know that Kiba is thinking of joining the hunter-nin division…" Said Kurenai, as she grabbed her cup of coffee and took a rather large zip.

"That's good; it's rather tough out there. I know some aspects of the job from talking to one a few months ago, but I don't know how it is exactly. What will happen to your team, then?"

"Well, it's only fair that they would go on with their lives eventually, I mean…Hinata and Shino will take on the mantle of their respective clans, so both will be swamped in council meetings and such. I'll be all alone once more, I'm afraid." Naruto knew how attached his girlfriend was to Team 8 and it pained him to see her like this. Surely, Hinata, Kiba and Shino's paths were unavoidable. Everyone from the Rookie 9 were evolving to take the place of the previous generations. Some joined the Anbu, others maintained the old unit as a jounin team and the rest were taking on genins as jounin-senseis.

Looking at Kurenai once more, Naruto hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek, before seeing a smile on her face.

"Surely, they are growing up Kure-chan, but I'm sure it will take an eternity before even one of them could forget their sensei. You do well to remember that episode with Yakumo, right? How, even though you said to them that you weren't their sensei anymore, they came and aided in saving Yakumo from her inner demon. You are in their hearts forever, I'm sure of that. Also, there is nothing in this world that will take you away from my heart, my love."

Kurenai grabbed Naruto's hands and caressed them gently. The blond always had a way with words, Kurenai thought.

"Arigato Naruto, you are always in my heart as well. I love you…"

Their lips met and passion overcame their reasons. Suddenly, they got up and, without breaking the kiss, started to caress each other's body sexually. After they broke the kiss, he looked at her with that face that would make her melt inside. She knew what he wanted, just based on that face of his. She knew she wanted it as well and looking at the clock, she knew they had time to consummate their relationship.

The breakfast was left on the kitchen table, while the couple went to the bedroom, before they fell on the bed with force. Kurenai immediately moved on top of him and took off her clothes with such speed that disoriented Naruto a bit, but he followed suit and before long, they were naked while making out on the bed. Naruto used his hands to massage her tits, earning a moan in response from the gorgeous woman. Also, he started to suck her neck gently, just like she enjoyed, earning ever more moans from her mouth.

"You know Naruto…you sure know how to tease a woman…oh my god."

This peculiar movement continued until Naruto's target changed. He descended down her body, until he was face to face with Kurenai's pussy. Immediately, Kurenai jerked her head back a bit, as Naruto started working with his tongue. She grabbed his golden locks and grabbed with such force that indicated how out of control she was. Naruto didn't mind, though, as he continued the tongue thrust. It went on until he could hear Kurenai's breathings become more erratic.

"Oh my god, I love you Naruto….I'm gonna…"

While Kurenai was having her orgasm, Naruto was now massaging her inner walls, in order to stimulate them for future actions. However, it only served to increase the orgasm and his hands were covered with her hot liquid. Looking at his wet hand for a while, Naruto smiled and looked at Kurenai's face. He knew that face of hers, he knew she wanted more. Spreading her legs wide a bit, Naruto positioned his member on a collision course with the target. Upon positioning it inside, he could feel her walls accommodating his member and heard a loud first moan from the woman he loved. Once inside, the blond started moving back and forth at a considerable pace…not very fast, but not slow either. Kurenai was feeling every inch of her inner walls expanding and it felt wonderful to feel her boyfriend like this.

In time, the couple tried a new position, so Naruto was the one lying on the bed, while Kurenai did all the work, riding his member like a cowgirl. It was fantastic in his opinion. Kurenai's body was perfect; she was like a Greek goddess with her beautiful hair, ruby red eyes and perfect breasts following her movements up and down. Naruto could look at his muse forever.

The movement went on for a while, before Naruto began having trouble controlling his urges. He was on the verge of exploding inside of her. However, he wanted more and he could see she wanted more as well. Kurenai for her part wasn't much better off than Naruto. She could feel her inner walls craving more and more for Naruto's member, but she knew another orgasm was on the way. It didn't matter, she wanted him and he wanted her.

They would go to the end together, as a couple.

* * *

**===At Tsunade's office===**

After saying goodbye to his girlfriend, Naruto put on his Anbu armor and left towards the Hokage's office. His mind now was divided by the Hokage's letter and his moment with Kurenai. He loved her more than anything, there's nothing in the world that would manage to convince him otherwise. He wanted to be with her forever. With a smile, he started thinking about possibilities in life. He was so lost with his thoughts, that he didn't realize that the administrative building was already in front of him.

Once he knocked he heard Tsunade's voice allowing him entrance. Inside he saw Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune looking at him. Jiraiya was the first one to greet him, before he landed eyes on Naruto's sword. It was the same as Kushina's, so the boy managed to pass the test after all.

Naruto immediately kneeled on the ground like expected of every Anbu soldier in front of the Hokage, which surprised the ones inside the room. It was hard to see Naruto so attached to formalities.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade could tell him that he didn't need to do all this, but it wouldn't do any good.

"Yes Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about two things. First, the mission you did. I can see from the sword on your back that you managed to receive what Kushina-san left behind for you."

Naruto just nodded, before explaining everything just like he did with Kurenai. He started telling about the hard trip towards the island and the unexpected meeting with the Mizukage. Afterwards, he explained about the meeting with the creature that was protecting his heirloom as well as the fight against three generations of the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto was surprised that both Tsunade and Jiraiya remembered the name of Uzumaki Sango. The first shinobi that became chief of the clan.

The blond then explained the Dragon's final test in order to acquire Kushina's heirloom. Shizune gasped a bit, but the rest maintained the serious visage while at the same wondering how things would have been if the Sandaime Hokage hadn't protected Naruto in the past. In the end, Naruto managed to pass and he returned to Konoha, before doing a routine mission for the Anbu corps.

Tsunade nodded before giving a sigh.

"Well, I'm glad you were successful Naruto. Now, the other thing I was meaning to tell you is about a known enemy, Uchiha Itachi."

The name itself was enough to raise Naruto's head and look directly at Tsunade's eyes.

"What about Itachi?" Naruto asked, before Jiraiya started explaining.

"Few weeks ago, Itachi approached me with a proposition. Apparently, he wanted out of Akatsuki and was happy to supply all information he had regarding the organization. However, he stipulated a condition. A condition, Naruto, that involves you I'm afraid. He wanted to engage the Anbu Black Wolf in combat." After Jiraiya explained, silence met the room.

Naruto was busy digesting what Itachi's intentions were. Surely, Naruto was stronger now than the time he last stood against the Uchiha, but Naruto never saw the real Itachi, his full potential.

"Why does he want me?" Naruto asked, before Jiraiya quickly explained.

"He saw how you beat Kisame and until that time, that was a feat no one managed to accomplish."

"Does he know who's behind the mask?"

"We are not sure yet. Itachi is full of resources and he had Anbu level training. It's not hard to recognize chakra signatures for someone like him. He already supplied us with sensitive information of the Organization. It will soon come the time for us to keep our end of the bargain." This time it was Tsunade who spoke, before she looked at Naruto's mask. "What are your thoughts on this, Naruto?"

The blond was considering every skill he remembered as being Itachi's. Genjutsu was the man's forte and while Naruto's skill was considerable, he certainly wasn't on par with the Mangenkyou Sharingan's capabilities. Besides that, Naruto guessed he was stronger in the ninjutsu department and the kenjutsu department as well. Plus, the fact that Naruto now had more chakra to rely on was a huge plus for him.

However, this was Itachi, an S-ranked missing-nin that no one ever managed to beat.

Out of the blue, Minato appeared in front of him. Naruto still saw the man's back like a giant standing with all its glory as if nothing or no one could harm or even land a finger on him. In order for Naruto to compare his skills to Minato's, it would be required of him to face opponents that would be on par with the Yondaime Hokage. Orochimaru was certainly one of them, even Jiraiya as well, if he was the enemy.

Itachi would be the test for him to see if he could match his father in skills.

"I have no qualms against facing him Tsunade-sama, just tell me when and where and I'll be there."

The sudden resolve surprised all three instantly. Sure, they expected Naruto to boost his strength against a powerful opponent, but he didn't do that. He took a moment to consider the odds of victory in a full out battle against the Uchiha and considered them favorable.

"Okay, then Naruto. Itachi will meet you in three days at the same place you fought against Sasuke at the Valley of the End. Should this be a trick to capture you, we'll be ready. Jiraiya here and your Anbu Team will be close to the location just in case…"

Naruto nodded, before vanishing in a shunshin after being dismissed by Tsunade. She, then, looked at Jiraiya who was showing that goofy smile on his face like the situation didn't demand any concern on her part. The worst part of this was that Tsunade agreed with her perverted teammate. Naruto had grown so much, not only in skills but in maturity. Surely, Itachi would have a run for his money.

* * *

**===Three days later===**

The last three days were strange to Naruto. Contrary to other's beliefs, he didn't back down from missions or stopped to meditate on his first trail in order to beat his father. Kurenai tried to convince him against facing the man and so did Kakashi whom Naruto visited at the hospital. They all said that Itachi's Sharingan eyes were unmatched and that Naruto would be in danger by facing a man of Itachi's caliber alone.

Hawk and Bear were the ones who gave Naruto strength, though, backing him up against the powerful ex-Anbu captain Uchiha Itachi. Bear stated that Naruto could beat anyone, but Hawk was more level headed. Of course, he didn't need to warn Naruto, because surely, everyone already tried to. He, instead, set Naruto straight on correcting some assumptions, when facing someone like Itachi.

"Naruto, you cannot see him as the man who killed the entire Uchiha Clan. He's one of the strongest shinobi I ever met and no doubt, he can capitalize on anything…any emotion, any ambition the opponent might have. Another thing….don't assume he'll depend on his eyes the entire time. Itachi, if I remembered correctly, never used his Sharingan like the rest of his clan. To him, the Sharingan isn't the only ace up his sleeve and he'll capitalize on said failed assumption. Don't assume anything with him; face him like you're facing any other S-ranked criminal. Study his movements, don't show much of your skills at first and focus on his openings."

Now, facing the gate leading to the Valley of the Dead, Naruto wondered if someone like Itachi even had any openings. No matter, though, he would fight Itachi and win. With it, he'll be one step further in matching his father's abilities.

* * *

**Author Note**

Next chapter will be entirely dedicated to the fight between Itachi and Naruto. Revelations will certainly occur and, obviously, action…lots and lots of action. Who will emerge victorious, though, in the end? Will Naruto be one step closer to meeting the Yondaime Hokage in terms of skills or will he succumb to Itachi's Mangenkyou Sharingan?

Tell me what you think.


	26. Letting go of the mask

**Author Note**

Hey there and welcome to this next chapter of Lone Wolf...yeah actually the last chapter. Well, anyone who had access to the poll already knew that after Tired, this story would be next.

Anyway, last chapter Naruto left the village towards his fateful encounter against one Uchiha Itachi. I went back and forth regarding what to do about this new Uchiha Itachi and his encounter with Anbu shinobi Uzumaki Naruto. Somehow, both ninjas would be able to understand each other, you know for being through life altering situations. Both were on Anbu, although Itachi was nominated Anbu captain.

Would Naruto be the one to finally understand the most mysterious character of all, one Uchiha Itachi?

We'll see…

* * *

**Chapter 26 – Letting go of the mask**

**Beta: Kyuubi123**

* * *

Contrary to the belief of many, Uzumaki Naruto wasn't scared of his encounter against possibly the toughest enemy out there, one Uchiha Itachi. Sure, he earned his S-ranked status at the age of thirteen and had only improved since then, but the blond was no pushover, that much he realized after many A and S-ranked Anbu level missions completed. Right now, he was approximately an hour away from the Valley of the End as he walked peacefully through the foliage that surrounded Konohagakure.

He wasn't in any rush to confront Sasuke's older brother.

Thinking of the young Uchiha, Naruto couldn't help but wonder about the sudden change of heart. A long time ago, the boy was adamant about killing his brother and would never go back to Konoha, granted that Sasuke only returned because Naruto almost killed him and carried his battered body back. Still, after being healed, Sasuke could have very well escape once more and hunt his big brother. Instead, he accepted the Chunnin position under Yamashiro Aoba's command. Last he'd heard, Sasuke had managed to become a jounin and he was on his own, doing solo B and A-ranked missions for Tsunade.

Naruto was surprised when Sasuke said no to Yamato-taichou's offering to join the ranks.

_The idea of hiding behind a mask doesn't sound appealing to me, so I'll decline…_

That was the excuse Sasuke gave at the time.

Though to Naruto, it was the aspect of the mask that convinced him at the time. Uchiha Sasuke's situation was different than his that was for sure. Sure, Sasuke betrayed Konoha and joined Orochimaru, one of Konoha's most vile enemies but Naruto had the Kyuubi inside of him…well, considering the amount of damage and carnage caused by the fox, just its mention would be enough to cause tough men to stir and others to flee scared for their lives. Sasuke didn't need a mask, Naruto did.

Or so he thought. Today, every time Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, he saw the mask.

The noise of waterfall reached his ears and Naruto realized that he was only a few minutes away from the location. As he walked, the dense forest was slowly opening up to a clearing and Naruto could see the gigantic waterfall in front of him and the statues of Uchiha Madara and the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama. Whether it was coincidence or not, every time Naruto faced an Uchiha was here at the Valley of the End.

"I was wondering if you'd even come…"

The familiar voice alerted Naruto to Itachi's presence standing close to the river margin, while staring at the waterfall in front of him. It was somewhat unnerving to see the older Uchiha without the Akatsuki black robes with red clouds. He remembered Jiraiya saying to him that Itachi went rogue on them. Now he looked more like a mercenary then either a shinobi of Konohagakure or a proud member of the powerful organization.

"My apologies for not arriving sooner, I was busy contemplating about this entire ordeal. Who would believe that Uchiha Itachi of all people would want to fight little old me."

Itachi turned and saw the appearance of his enemy. Anbu level missions tend to create confidence in shinobi, he realized. The Anbu was crossing his arms like this entire event was beneath his time. The older Uchiha saw a bit of himself once wearing the weasel Anbu mask and performing tough S-ranked missions both as a regular Anbu and as captain of a squad for Konohagakure without even blinking.

"Anyone who could defeat the strongest member of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu_ (Seven Swordsmen of the Mist) is worthy of attention. If my desire is to test my skills, then my opponent should be at least my equal if not better than me. However, up to now, it's been hard to find such an opponent, I'm afraid."

One word that Naruto couldn't find better to describe an Uchiha was arrogance. Sasuke had it in spades, but the blond always wondered who was responsible for him having such a superiority complex.

"Are you saying you were better than Hoshigaki Kisame, then? I at least was humble enough to admit that I had help in defeating him, but apparently the Uchiha's arrogance knows no bounds0. Now, I see why Sasuke behaves like he's stronger than Kami himself. He picked it up from his big brother. Tell me something Uchiha Itachi…"

"If your desire is to ask why I committed such a vile act, considering it was my family and all, then you could stop wasting my time" Said Itachi. "As an Anbu shinobi, you have access to all of the village's classified information. Everything that both the 'regular' Anbu did in order to secure peace amongst the villagers is filed and open to any Anbu who wishes to dig up the past."

Naruto, though, snorted once more at the Uchiha's arrogance, in thinking that the blond wanted to know the real reason behind the Uchiha Massacre. Itachi was right. Naruto did have access to the report of that night. How Itachi was labeled a traitor to the village, even though he did nothing more than rid Konoha of a potential civil war threatened by the Uchiha Clan if things didn't go their way. How the Sandaime Hokage, despite wanting to push more dialogue between the parties, went along with the Uchiha slaughter.

No, Naruto didn't want to know about Itachi's reasons for killing his entire family. The blond didn't care about that at all.

"You should consider letting people talk first instead of interrupting. Indeed, I know what happened that night and I have no desire whatsoever to inquiry your reasons. Quite frankly, when the Uchiha massacre happened, I was but a kid in the academy trying very hard to listen to all the lectures of history and chakra introduction. What I want to know is quite simple, and yet it's being bugging me since I read the file of the Uchiha Massacre…"

This time, Itachi didn't interrupt Naruto as he continued talking.

"Why, despite doing probably the most dangerous missions of all time in favor of the village, did you consider joining an organization such as Akatsuki? Why even flee Konoha at all, knowing that you could create a hidden alias inside the Anbu forces. You went rogue for reasons I just can't fathom." Naruto asked, before silence reached the area. The wind suddenly peaked up and the noise of the waterfall seemed to increase.

Itachi's pose, though, revealed nothing.

He was trained this way, after all. However, inside, he was in turmoil. To this point, he was considered a traitor for his vile actions against his own family. However, no one ever considered him a traitor because he abandoned the village of Konohagakure. Indeed, fleeing from the village wasn't a good idea and he knew that much. A truly intriguing question that until this point, no one ever bothered to look at the situation from this specific point of view.

However, the answer in Itachi's mind was evident.

"It's surprising to see someone wanting to know my reasons for what I did back then, instead of just crucifying me. However, it's more surprising when you come here and make little of what happened. You want to know why, despite never betraying the village's trus, I choose to flee instead of hiding inside the village. The answer is quite simple. I was the scapegoat used by the village. They used me to deal with a bloodthirsty clan once and for all. It's easier to blame an S-ranked criminal than openly say that the Hokage itself ordered the execution. Less political damage for them, compared to other villages and they manage to kill the Uchiha clan. However, I'm not here saying I was forced into this situation. I willingly accepted. Now, saying that I should have remained inside the village walls would be the same as stating that the destiny of my family was to vanish. The Uchiha were responsible for founding the village, we were worshipped beyond necessity. If someone killed the Uchiha Clan, then it would be expected that he or she would be considered a vile criminal and chased."

Naruto nodded as he knew all of this. Despite wondering why Itachi was so open about this manner with him, he knew that the Sandaime Hokage just couldn't allow such an atrocity to be considered for the good of the village. Sarutobi Hiruzen was considered the most powerful ninja of his time, but he was equally recognized for his kindness and desire to protect everyone that stood inside the village's huge walls.

Nonetheless, Itachi was still due to respond to all of Naruto's questions.

"You still haven't answered the question, Itachi. Ok, fleeing was your choice, but joining Akatsuki, still remains a mystery to me. It eludes me why you'd even think of joining an organization whose sole intention was to collect the power of the tailed beasts." Naruto spoke, with his arms crossed as if he hoped to get a real reason out of the ex-Anbu captain. The most mysterious individual Naruto ever met.

He could see Itachi's lips curving into a smile at the question, which kind of unnerved him a bit.

"Your desire is to understand why I chose to join the most powerful criminal organization ever to roam these lands if all I did in my life was follow the Hokage's command?" Itachi's eyes were closed as he spoke, but Naruto knew to watch out when they opened. And true to his wonders, as soon as Itachi opened his eyes, Naruto could see the terrible visage of the Mangenkyou Sharingan staring at him.

It didn't take two seconds before the sky color turned to blood red and Naruto was captured in a genjutsu.

Nonetheless, Naruto didn't sense any killing intent coming from Itachi, which was weird seeing as Itachi was an illusion master.

"I came to the conclusion that instead of telling you my story, it'd best to show it to you…" Itachi's voice echoed, but Naruto couldn't pinpoint his location. Suddenly, he saw what appeared to be Konohagakure at night. He could spot a single Anbu shinobi holding a bloodied ninjato as he started to jump towards the tree nearby, towards one of the big gates that protected Konohagakure. Naruto could see how skilled Itachi was in order to avoid the jounin patrols located near the gates, before he was out of the village.

It didn't take long before Itachi stopped in front of two thick trees.

* * *

"_The Uchiha Clan is no more…" Itachi said to no one at first. However, a shadow soon merged from behind the tree on the left. _

"_Ah so the Senju's dream came to reality. That fool Hashirama always talked of peace, but inside I always knew he would be glad to get rid of our kind" The shadow spoke, before the moon light helped dim the situation a bit, showing an orange mask with a spiraling design. _

Naruto had no idea who the man was, but all indications pointed that he had something to do with the Uchiha massacre. And why would he say 'our kind'? Was he an Uchiha as well?

"_I did your bidding Madara. Now, you must uphold your end of the bargain."_

_His laughter soon followed and Naruto wondered__ what the bargain was. _

"_You have my word that no ill will befalls that pathetic village…for now, you must uphold the rest of our bargain…meet my associate at the border of Amegakure and Fire Country. He'll give you instructions regarding your next assignment" The shadow said, before vanishing from sight. Itachi, then, took his time in going to Amegakure. He turned towards the village's direction. Remorse for what he did to his family? Itachi didn't know. He wasn't against the notion of protecting the village against his family, but having to kill his family was something no one has ever done before. _

_No matter now…Itachi reasoned. There was no turning back. _

_The Sandaime Hokage did warn him of the consequences behind going through with this S-ranked assignment. He was now considered a criminal for his actions against the Uchiha Clan and as such, __people would start to fear him for it. There was no sense in going back now. Narrowing his eyes at the path ahead, Itachi closed his eyes for one minute and took deep breaths, in order to get accustomed to his new life. _

* * *

The last scene that Naruto saw was Itachi running towards Amegakure, before Itachi appeared in front of him. The pair was in silence for a while, but Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He now saw why Itachi did what he did. At first, he suspected that the man that appeared in front of him was an Uchiha, but as soon as Itachi said his name, Naruto flinched. Uchiha Madara…the Uchiha Madara, co-founder of the village he swore to protect and the man who was presumed dead after the fight against the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama.

"You joined Akatsuki so to save Konoha from Madara, didn't you?" Naruto said and Itachi nodded, though it was a rather obvious conclusion.

"That was only half of the bargain that we agreed upon, actually. The other half was to leave Sasuke alone, in exchange for me joining his organization Akatsuki"

Suddenly, the sky turned back to normal and the opponents were facing each other once more in front of the Valley of the End.

"You may be wondering why I showed you the truth of what happened" Itachi asked, while seeing Naruto's eyes through the mask. "You could say that I sympathize with you. In our line of work, we are constantly subjected to pain and life altering decisions. I know that given the right circumstances, if you were in my shoes, you would do the same thing, as I trust your desire to protect the village of Konohagakure and its citizens."

"You talk like you know who I am behind the mask, Itachi…but true I would do the same thing…"

What Naruto said, came as an insult to the once Anbu Captain Uchiha Itachi, but at least Naruto had the decency to divert the situation a bit.

"You might as well take off your mask now, Naruto-kun…there is no need in fighting with it, once your identity is revealed to the enemy." Itachi said, pretty much expecting that Naruto would freak out, or snarl at being discovered. But, instead the blond just laughed. For Itachi it was a strange situation indeed. There in front of him was the very kid who he considered a waste of time in the past.

Naruto immediately removed the mask from his face and looked at it for a while in contemplation. This was perhaps the first time he ever took it off in the midst of combat.

"I was hoping to ask you another question, Itachi if I may. I know for a fact that just like me, you enjoyed wearing the Anbu mask, right? You saw reason in hiding behind it. People wouldn't recognize you, therefore they wouldn't need to fear you or curse your very existence for things out of your control. Was it hard to let the mask go? Was it hard to think that you'd be showing your face to the world?"

Itachi nodded, though he stood in contemplation at Naruto's words. The problem with Anbu was that if you stuck with it too long, there was a high possibility that you could ever go back. Like Itachi and Naruto, a lot of the Anbu shinobi enjoyed using the mask in order to hide from everyone. The mask was a part of them and even after taking it off, they feel as if it's still covering their true face somehow. For the first time, in Itachi's life, he found someone worth sharing his pain with. Even Shisui, his old best friend, didn't cause him this feeling. Itachi now knew he'd made the right decision in challenging Naruto for this fight.

Uzumaki Naruto would be the one to finally end his life of misery…

"Whoever said you could just let go of the mask? Your face may be visible without it, but the mask is never truly off, isn't it?" Itachi concluded, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Very true; okay, now that the pleasantries are over, why don't we get down to business…Uchiha Itachi? Let's just see who the best shinobi is."

**

* * *

**

**===At Konoha===**

Tsunade was busy in her office doing the usual paperwork. However, her mind was obviously elsewhere.

This exact moment, Naruto could be in danger against Uchiha Itachi, but he was an Anbu now, one of the strongest because of the Kyuubi inside of him. She knew that the boy would manage to hold his own against Itachi. However, her conscious was tormenting her. In a motherly sense, she was worried about him. In fact, ever since the blond joined the Anbu forces, Tsunade felt this way for him.

Deciding that a break was needed, she got up from her chair and looked at the village from the window behind her desk. It was somewhat comforting to see the villagers roaming free without a care in the world, smiling and chatting with their friends and family. Suddenly, though, an image appeared from the corner of her left eye and she turned to see a beautiful woman sitting on a bench as she looked down in sadness. Tsunade's heart sank as she saw Kurenai worried about Naruto's wellbeing. It still eluded Tsunade how Naruto and Kurenai managed to be together, in spite if the age difference.

Perhaps it would be nice to take a walk and comfort her, Tsunade reasoned. It was, indeed, a better course of action than spending one more time inside this kami forsaken office taking care of the never ending pile of paperwork.

It didn't take long before Tsunade was out of the building. Slowly, she walked towards Kurenai's location while at the same time waving at the villagers with a fake smile on her face. Tsunade wasn't such a friendly person as everyone thought. However, as Hokage, she took an oath to protect them with her live. As she walked, she could see her personal Anbu team following her every move from the shadows.

"That's a sight I never believed I would see coming from you, Kurenai-san" Tsunade said, surprising the downed kunoichi as she looked at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama….I'm sorry, I…"

"Nah, no need to be sorry. It's not every day our blond knucklehead goes to fight a S-ranked criminal…" Tsunade said as she took a seat next to the brunette jounin. "Wait…no that's not accurate. He picks a fight with one every day, it seems" The joke attempt actually was helpful as Kurenai let out a small laugh at the memory of her boyfriend's adventures against A to S-ranked shinobi. Orochimaru, Kisame, Itachi…and surprisingly, no one ever managed to defeat him.

However, this time was different. There was no one to help him. Naruto was alone, this time, against a man who could use genjutsu with greater expertise than she ever thought possible.

"Naruto isn't the best opponent against Uchiha Itachi. His genjutsu prowess surpass even the Kurama Clan and Naruto has only now acquired the title of genjutsu master"

Tsunade could see that the woman was thinking professionally, in order to avoid thinking of Naruto like her boyfriend. Tsunade smiled at that, seeing as she did the same thing back at the Ninja War Time. At the time, her boyfriend Dan was sent to a great many missions that her sensei judged almost impossible to return alive…and surprisingly enough, Dan managed to return to her alive. The one time when he didn't…she broke into tears over her indestructible boyfriend's death at the hands of a group of Iwagakure ninjas.

"I know what you're doing Kurenai…you're trying to think like Naruto is just a fellow shinobi…"

Tsunade said, surprising Kurenai as she looked at the Hokage and how the woman's eyes lost its color all of a sudden. The genjutsu mistress wasn't a stranger to the Sannin's history, mostly because Naruto happened to share it with her on one occasion. Tsunade lost both her little brother and her lover because of the war. In truth, she was really scared of thinking of Naruto like her boyfriend. That would mean that the love of her life was fighting against one of toughest criminal out there.

"You know…genjutsu isn't Naruto's best skill. When it comes to taijutsu, kenjutsu and ninjutsu, Naruto's skills have no equal. Plus, he has the fox's power at his disposal, Kurenai. You know all this, right? Itachi may possess the evolved version of the Sharingan, but that's not enough to beat Naruto. Remember that even before he joined the Anbu, he was able to beat Itachi's little brother Sasuke with the cursed seal level two. Besides, simply giving up is not his forte, believe me, I know."

Kurenai nodded, before lifting her head and smiling at the blonde Hokage.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I appreciate it. I should have more faith that my boyfriend will win the battle and return to m…" Kurenai said, before she started feeling dizzy out of a sudden.

Tsunade noticed immediately and grabbed the falling kunoichi. Quickly feeling her forehead, Tsunade was shocked. Kurenai was having a strong fever.

"Anbu…" The Hokage shouted, before two operative appeared in front of them. "Please take Kurenai here to the Hospital and reach Shizune. Tell her that I need her at the hospital"

Quickly and effectively, the Anbu proceeded as ordered. The Hokage was following right behind the Anbu with the howl mask who was carrying Kurenai on his back. On the way, though, she was getting worried over Kurenai's condition. Tsunade knew the file of pretty much every one of her shinobi and she knew that the woman in front of her never presented such symptoms. She wondered if the sudden increase in temperature was because of her boyfriend's fight…however Kurenai was known for keeping her cool in tougher situations before.

The Hokage couldn't know for sure without the proper testing.

Nevertheless, her instincts always proved to be correct.

A part of her smiled at the possible outcome; however another part of her feared that if worse came to happen, Naruto would possibly lose the greatest joy of his life and Kurenai would be alone.

_Brat, you better return to her safe and sound or else I'll drag you back from heaven and beat the crap out of you…_

**

* * *

**

**===With Naruto===**

After the pleasantries were exchanged, Naruto and Itachi just settled to watch each other and possibly study even the slightest change in behavior. Uchiha Itachi was at a disadvantage in this fight. Being with Akatsuki granted him tons of information regarding the Jinchuuriki's skills and weaknesses. Zetsu took great care in taking care of this part. However, the man in front of him wasn't the Uzumaki Naruto that he had intel on.

This man was different.

Naruto, however, knew Itachi's skills and quite possibly his weakness. The blond took his time in order to avoid making the fatal mistake of attacking first. He knew that with Itachi being your opponent, extreme caution was advised. The man's prowess in the illusion department was, simply to say, uncanny. He could very well trap Naruto inside a genjutsu, before the blond realized his chakra was even tampered. Alll of a sudden, Naruto felt the unusual feeling inside his body and cursed his sloppiness.

Quickly overcoming the minor genjutsu, Naruto was surprised to see Itachi just mere inches in front of him, with a kunai near his jugular. Quickly evading the attack, Naruto focused on avoiding eye contact so that Itachi couldn't read his movements. The blond Anbu quickly blocked Itachi's punch with his right arm, before aiming a powerful upper knee to Itachi's stomach. Itachi, though, blocked with both hands, but Naruto was not done and, seeing that Itachi's hands were occupied, managed to land a powerful punch to Itachi's face. The elder Uchiha was surprised at the speed while taking his distance from Naruto.

Summoning two windmill shuriken from within the tattoo on his wrists, Itachi threw them at Naruto who at first only saw one. He soon managed to see the second one from the shadow on the ground. Bending his body, he was able to pass in between the shuriken. However, Itachi was capitalizing on that and simply pulled the strings attached to the shurikens, instantly trapping Naruto, who wasn't able to escape when the shuriken returned.

His body was sliced in two.

However, Itachi had his Sharingan activated just in time to see that the blond managed to escape by replacing his body with a tree log. Sensing heavy usage of chakra to his right, Itachi turned to see the blond on the last hand seal, before the wind around the two increased.

_**Fuuton Kaze no Yaiba **__(Wind Release: Wind Sword Technique)_

Even though the Uchiha had his Sharingan active, it was tough to dodge the rapidly approaching technique. Itachi managed to evade the technique, but he was surprised when a large number of shurikens flew at him, piercing every inch of his chest and arms. His look of surprise didn't faze Naruto as he already suspected Itachi's movement. Itachi was suddenly replaced with a bunch of crows and Naruto knew once more that he was trapped inside a genjutsu…only this time, it wasn't a minor illusion.

The problem with genjutsu was that in order to dispel it, you need to overcome the invading chakra with your own. Itachi was aware of Naruto's insane chakra capacity, therefore he managed to add layers to the genjutsus. Naruto managed to dispel the first layer, but he wasn't counting on the possibility of more than one layer of genjutsu, in the midst of the battlefield. Such a thing takes time and great focus to elaborate. Suddenly, Naruto was seeing his legs catching on fire. He could feel his leg burning as Itachi was tampering with his mind. Not able to dispel the technique in time, Naruto did the next best thing to do in order to escape.

Grabbing a kunai, he sliced his arm a bit enough for a shallow cut. The illusion was immediately dispelled. Seeing this, Itachi quickly started a sequence of hand seals, before gathering as much air as he could inside his lungs.

_**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**_

The immense projectile caught the blonde by surprise as he focused some chakra to his legs, before jumping towards the river. He could feel the deadly technique approaching fast. Focusing on a single hand seal and with a simple water manipulation, the blond managed to create a small barrier in front of him, stopping Itachi's technique. Because of it, a great deal of white smoke was created between the two, allowing Naruto to use the same medicine on Itachi.

Quickly going through a sequence of hand seals, Naruto started using his own trademark genjutsu on the illusionist.

_**Maken Nakaru Arashi**_ (Demonic Illusion: Hell Storm Technique)

It didn't take long for the smoke to clear, before Itachi was suddenly overwhelmed by torrential lightning that fell from the suddenly dark sky. Itachi knew a ninjutsu such as this existed since he managed to copy it with his Sharingan against a Kumogakure Jounin. However, the elder Uchiha realized too late that this technique wasn't a ninjutsu, but, much to his surprise, genjutsu. He dispelled Naruto's storm, before widening his eyes at the horizontal hurricane that hit him dead on, sending him flying towards Hashirama's statue.

_**Fuuton Suidou no Tatsumaki**__ (Wind Release: Tornado Tunnel Technique)_

The technique went all the way to Hashirama's feet as it carved a deep hole inside the cave. Itachi, though, managed to escape the impact by replacing himself with a small stone nearby. However, the man knew it was a close call. As he got up from his position, he looked at Naruto from a distance and took his time a bit. The simple fact that Naruto was able to perform illusions such as that one was impressive, but to think that far ahead wasn't something Itachi would expect from the blond jinchuuriki. He had mere seconds to think of a strategy as he was busy dealing with the great fireball technique. Naruto used the smoke to his advantage and managed to cast a demonic illusion, without the Sharingan's awareness.

However, something else was wrong about Naruto's chakra, Itachi reasoned. When in Akatsuki, Itachi learned how to feel the usage of demonic chakra. He learned that despite not using the beast's power, he could feel at least a small part of demonic chakra in the Jinchuuriki's attacks. He couldn't feel any trace of the fox's chakra in Naruto's attack.

The Anbu just stood, waiting for Itachi to come.

And as expected, the elder Uchiha got up from the debris, presumably unscathed, and started walking calmly on the water towards Naruto's direction. Naruto knew, though, that his attack caused significant damage on Itachi. That specific attack, besides sending the enemy flying, manages to deliver heavy cuts on the opponent's skin. However, whatever damage was inflicted on Itachi, Naruto knew it wasn't nearly enough to give him the victory in this fight. Itachi was still due to activating his Mangenkyou Sharingan and once he did, Naruto would have to find some strategy to use against his two deadly techniques.

As soon as Itachi stood within striking distance of Naruto, instead of charging at the Anbu, start doing hand signs for a ninjutsu, activate his Mangenkyou, he opted to talk…

"I see you managed to cover a lot of bases after our last encounter, Naruto-kun…I do wonder something, though. Why couldn't I sense any lingering demonic chakra in you?"

Despite the situation at hand, Naruto smiled at the fact that Itachi discovered his little secret. Also, the echoing laugher that appeared in Naruto's mind showed that the fox was amused as well at the question. However, that doesn't mean Naruto had to give him the true version of what happened. The blond wouldn't even think in letting Itachi know that his status as Jinchuuriki was long gone by now.

"Let's just say, Itachi that I practiced a lot in controlling the fox's chakra up to the point of being able to set it aside for usage if the need arises." Naruto lied, but his eyes portrayed nothing of the sort. "Not that the fox is any happy about it, let me tell you. It wanted so bad to control my urges…right now, I can hear him hitting the bars of his cage, urging me to rip you apart, using his foul chakra. It's just amusing to hear his screams…don't you think?"

Instead of waiting for a response, Naruto focused a bit of water manipulation and caused a minor jet of water to charge at Itachi, thus taking his focus away from the real attack. Itachi, managed to dodge the jet of water, but not the sudden punch on his gut. The power behind the punch took a bit of air from Itachi's lungs, but he was able to move aside from the following kick to his face, thanks to his Sharingan. Doing a few back flips, while performing hidden hand seals, Itachi finished with the tiger seal just as Naruto was charging at him, which proved to be quite a mistake.

_**Katon Karyuu Endan**__ (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Missile Projectile Technique)_

Naruto was surprised with the speed behind the jutsu and he cursed his lack of judgment in charging head on. The fire dragon practically opened his mouth to engulf Naruto whole. The blond had only one choice to get out of this situation and he wasn't going to think twice about it….

Itachi saw the attack engulfing Naruto whole. Because of Naruto's wind nature, fire attacks cause much more damage on his body. He knew that such an attack wouldn't be enough, but at least it would hinder his opponent for the killing blow. After the attack was finished, Itachi could see, with some surprise that Naruto was convulsing on top of the water. His body was entirely burned. Perhaps, he underestimated the Jinchuuriki.

_**Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**__ (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique)_

The sudden surge of chakra alerted Itachi, allowing him time to avoid the massive dragon technique. He jumped high enough to avoid it as he watched the dragon charge at the huge waterfall. Itachi landed on the water, before he faced Naruto once more. This would be the second time Naruto managed to deceive him. Itachi was truly impressed with the blond so far. However, the time for pleasantries was now over.

It was time to get serious…Mangenkyou Sharingan

Naruto sensed it immediately as he looked at Itachi's now changed eyes. Suddenly, his opponent crossed their distance faster than Naruto could even see, before Itachi landed a fierce kick on Naruto's stomach, sending him flying. At the same time, Itachi activated his Amaterasu technique, sending torrents of black fire in Naruto's direction. The blond, for his part, looked at the incoming attack and knew he had to do something and fast. Those black flames wouldn't stop coming until Itachi said so. However, Naruto could at least stall their advance long enough for him to get out of the flame's path.

_**Suiton Dai Suijinheki (**__Water Release: Great Water Barrier Technique)_

As soon as he managed to land on the water, a huge wave appeared in front of him, stalling the black fire a bit. Naruto could see the fire actually winning the battle against Naruto's barrier, but he wasn't going to stick around waiting for the black fames to burn him and send him to hell. He quickly jumped to the Madara's head as he looked at the precipice of fire created by Uchiha Itachi. However, the Uchiha was nowhere in sight which frightened Naruto a bit.

Because of the Mangenkyou Sharingan, Itachi's speed pretty much doubled, making it almost impossible for Naruto's trained eyes to follow.

Suddenly, Itachi appeared on the Hashirama's statue, looking at Naruto with apparent boredom, which kind of infuriated the Anbu. Focusing chakra to his legs, Naruto threw smoke bombs, in order to hide his path. As soon as the smoking bombs went off just inches from Itachi's position, Naruto vanished from his position and reached the Hashirama's statue. Immediately, he went behind Itachi, but was surprised to see that he hadn't moved from his position at all. What was weirder was that he was facing the Madara's statue like he was facing his enemy.

Something was off…

As soon as Naruto tried to move, though, he felt something hold his arms and legs, binding him in place. What the hell was going on? Itachi, then, turned from his usual position, just when the sky turned from the already darker shade of blue to the blood red from the first genjutsu Itachi used in order to show Naruto his story. Looking around, the Anbu realized he was tied to a cross and instead of one Itachi, several appeared holding katanas.

"I confess you surprised me Naruto with your skills as a shinobi. However, this is where your life will end. This is my world and I control every aspect of it. That's why you'll be tortured for seventy two hours. Trust me Naruto-kun; even Kakashi sempai wasn't able to withstand this type of torture"

With that said, all the Itachis started thrusting their swords into Naruto's flesh, followed by a deafening scream of pain by the Anbu. The blond was being punctured like hell and, even though he knew it an illusion, the pain was just too great to even focus. The blond was having trouble thinking clearly as each second he was pierced by Itachi's swords relentlessly. The pain was unbelievable and the fact that he had to withstand for seventy two hours was unbelievable.

"Seventy hours, fifty nine minutes and fifty nine seconds to go…Naruto-kun"

If the blond had enough air inside his lungs, he would have screamed further in pain, but right now, all he could do was flinch as fifty or more swords kept impaling his flesh. Naruto lost count of how much time passed since the illusion started. One thing he knew was that if he didn't stop this, his mind would shatter. Itachi, for his part, was admiring Naruto as each second passed inside his illusion. Kakashi's mind perished in little over ten seconds of torture and Naruto was going for two entire minutes already and he could hold on for more. However, something was off about his technique.

He could feel someone tempering with his control, but who could it be? With the level of torture Naruto was undergoing, he couldn't possibly focus on something other than withstanding the pain.

"**This is truly an admirable technique, Uchiha. But I'm afraid I can't let it continue"** The strong voice filled Itachi's illusion as the Itachis stopped piercing the blond, who for his part, began panting from the excruciating pain. Nevertheless, his breath was slowly returning as he managed to speak, albeit barely.

"I never…thought I'd be so happy…to hear your voice, fur ball…"

"Kyuubi…?" Itachi asked as the sudden red eyes appeared behind Naruto as if he was his protector. This was perhaps the first time Itachi encountered the beast face to face. Its menacing eyes looked even more terrifying than Madara's Eternal Mangenkyou Sharingan Eyes. Immediately, Itachi remembered the tales of some of his Anbu coworkers about the Kyuubi event on that fateful event that pretty much changed Konoha's history. He was told of how with just its majestic roar, made the majority of the village scared shitless. Imagine what the fox's killing intent would do to a person.

Itachi now knew he was treading a dangerous course in maintaining the technique. Under Akatsuki, he was trained to defeat the jailors, not the actual demon.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(AN: I little note on this particular thought. Yeah, Deidara did capture the Sanbi using only one attack. Wasn't it odd that with a mere exploding fish, he was able to defeat the three tailed demon while he couldn't defeat the almighty Uchiha Sasuke with his strongest technique, just a thought for all the Uchiha Sasuke haters out there like me)**_

* * *

Preferring to be safe than sorry, Itachi proceeded to disrupt his illusion. However, something was wrong, he feared. He wasn't in control of the Tsukyomi any longer. Looking at the menacing blood red eyes in front of him, Itachi tried every bit of his usual stoic personality not to cower in front of the most powerful demon's sight. The Uchiha made a terrible mistake in underestimating the level of the bond shared between tailed beast and its jailor. He was now under the command of the fox and he was cursing every second of it. The Kyuubi, for his part, secretly grinned at his job well done in deceiving the elder Uchiha. He may not be as powerful as before, because of the seal being released. Nevertheless, being inside Naruto's mindscape, Kyuubi could protect his host's mind against powerful genjutsus such as the Tsukyomi technique.

"**As you probably realized by now Itachi, I'm now in control over this world. Therefore, your mind is at my whim…." **The fox was having a hoot upon feeling this kind of fear for the first time in almost seventeen years. He always regarded the Uchiha as stoic individuals. However, Itachi was smart enough to realize the possible implications of what the fox made it out to be. The fox could even hear the man's heart pulsing faster and faster. It was a breath taking and Kyuubi wanted to enjoy every minute of such sweet delight. However, he couldn't allow more time to pass by and he still needed to save his pathetic host from this genjutsu.

Quickly relinquishing the technique, with a frightening warning, Itachi and Naruto now stood outside once more, both panting for breath. Itachi's eyes were burning like hell and blood was pouring out of them. The confrontation with the fox weighed heavily on his disease and he realized with a curse that he could no longer use any mangenkyou related techniques, or else he would lose his eyes for good. Holding his bleeding eyes, he found that at least he managed to maintain the evolved sharingan active, which meant he had the advantage in speed and in predicting Naruto's movements. He hoped it was enough to defeat the blond jinchuuriki. Naruto, for his part, wondered what the hell happened and how the fox had managed to trick Itachi into believing that it had any sort of control over the illusion. Still, he figured that some appreciation for the fox's help was in order.

'_Not that I'll openly say it you damn fur ball…you ruined my life' _

"**Insignificant brat…if it weren't for the Yondaime, I'd be eating your soul right now. Just deal with this piece of meat, or else I'll spend my time torturing your soul in hell. **

Inside, Naruto smiled as he kind of enjoyed pissing the fox off. It was his form of retribution for everyday he suffered while under the fox's dark influence. Getting up, he eyed his opponent with a new resolve. It was time to deal with Itachi for good, this time. However, the man's speed was still the blond's concern. Without the Mangenkyou, Naruto was toe to toe with the damn Uchiha. Now, though, Naruto was clearly outmatched. Suddenly, a memory just clicked in Naruto's brain as he looked at the sword strapped on his back, which was left by his mother. He remembered what the dragon said at the time.

'_Naruto, as of right now, you're the new wielder of the Ryuu no Heki. Its powers will be revealed to you as you wield it…" _

Closing his eyes in contemplation, Naruto simply grabbed the sword hilt, until his heart skipped a beat.

**

* * *

**

**===At Konoha===**

Tsunade was by Kurenai's side as she watched the woman resting on a hospital bed. The genjutsu mistress's sudden fainting scared the leaf hokage a bit, but when she looked at the test results, it was almost impossible not to smile at the situation. The very reason why Kurenai was ill was because the woman was pregnant with Naruto's child. Actually, the woman would be having twins, a boy and a girl. The tests didn't point the cause of all this, but Tsunade theorized it was because of worrying too much about Naruto.

It was a fear that she shared with Kurenai, even more now with the news of Naruto being a parent. She just now dispatched Naruto's team to go check on him, but it would take at least two hours for them to arrive at full speed. She just hoped that either Naruto wouldn't need their assistance and manage to dispatch Itachi or be saved at the nick of time by his team. She just wanted him back to hear the good news.

**

* * *

**

**===Back at the fight===**

Back at the fight, Itachi managed to get on his feet, before he narrowed his eyes at the sword on Naruto's hand. To the naked eye, it appeared that Naruto was only holding the sword. However, to the Sharingan eyes, it was quite different. Itachi could feel chakra pulsing inside Naruto's tenketsus, flowing towards his limbs. Also, the energy was coming from the sword to which, after further inspection, Itachi widened his eyes in surprise. As an Anbu captain, he was privy to a great many secrets. One of them included the legend of one Anbu operative in the past that possessed that very same sword.

Although its abilities were kept a secret by decree of the Yondaime Hokage, Itachi carved it for its possible power.

"Skilled you may be, Naruto-kun. However, as proven before, my speed in unmatched….it's time to meet your end, I'm afraid…"

Right after Itachi finished talking, he vanished using his speed to get behind Naruto. Quickly taking a kunai and getting into position, Itachi aimed the kunai at Naruto's lung. However, the Uchiha was surprised when out of the blue the blond turned and blocked the attack. Vanishing once more, Itachi wandered where the blond go, before his sharingan alerted to a surprise attack on his left blind side. It was only because of this that he managed to dodge Naruto's precise stab, otherwise he would be dead right now. Just how the hell did he increase his speed like this? Itachi thought as he saw Naruto doing hand seals faster than before.

_**Raiton Myakuhou **__(Lightning Release: Pulse Cannon Technique)_

Shortly after finishing the hand seals, Naruto positioned his hand forward, slightly touching the thumb and pointing finger of both hands together. Focusing a lot of chakra, Naruto released a considerable lightning ball, which started flying towards Itachi in speed that frightened the Uchiha. However, he managed to evade in time, before the technique collided with a giant stone. The result of the clash caused a giant flash to overcome the area, blinding the Uchiha because his sharingan eyes were active at the time. Not to mention the fact that the stone was utterly disintegrated. Naruto took his opportunity and moved to the final blow, ready to kill Itachi for good. However, he had to dodge due to an act of desperation by the Uchiha, who used his family's signature technique on the direction he last saw Naruto. The little time allowed Itachi to recover his sight, before charging at Naruto once more.

This fight would be decided by the fastest opponent.

Naruto figured this out as well and the two charged at each other, before meeting half way at the center of the lake. Itachi's Sharingan was having trouble predicting Naruto's increasing speed, but he was able to see his movements quite clearly. When they stopped in front of each other, both realized that this was the final movement. Right now, one will live and other will perish. Positioning his kunai towards Naruto's heart, Itachi focused every bit of chakra on his limbs and managed to overcome the blond. However, when he was about to pierce the blond's heart, Itachi was surprised that the Naruto in front of him was nothing but a bunshin.

It was his last mistake as Naruto appeared on his back, piercing Itachi's back with his sword, going all the way to his chest.

**

* * *

**

**Author Note**

Hehehe…got you all didn't I?

No, this won't be the end of the story. Actually, I was meaning to finish the story with this chapter, however in the end I voted against it. Next one will be called 'epilogue' and will contain the final scenes of the fight as long as a little extra…that I obviously won't reveal right now. Now, I want to know what were your opinion of the fight and the news of Kurenai's pregnancy.

Please submit a review or send me a PM, whatever you feel like it.

Plus, I placed a challenge in my profile page. I was meaning to create a new story, but hey who I'm kidding! I don't have the time to properly update the already existing stories, let one throw another one into the mess. It's an idea I had after seeing the last Shippuuden Movie. It involves one of the bloodlines mentioned at the last Naruto Shippuuden Movie called **Jintou** (Swift Release). If anyone is interested, please check it out and let me know.

Furthermore, I placed a poll on my profile page, so please take a look as well. I decided that I'll pick one story to focus on after this one.

Check it out and place your vote.

See ya.


	27. Once an Anbu always an Anbu

_**Author Note**_

Hello there and welcome to final chapter of Lone Wolf.

It's been a long way, but finally the story will meets its end right here. Actually, I've been back and forth, thinking of a rather outstanding finish to, in my humble opinion, outstanding story. And before any of you believe that I'm arrogant as to believe my story is outstanding, it's just my fair belief, that's all. I trust that everyone will enjoy this last chapter. I'll warn everyone right now…it will blow your mind, that I can assure all of you.

With the way I written all my stories, none of my readers would believe that I'd end the story this way.

Also, to those who believed I'd focus all my attention on my hunter-nin story, think again. I won't abandon the others, simply because I enjoy writing them all the same. The best, though, are Cursed Eyes and Regret. In case you haven't read it yet, please take a look. Now, last chapter of Lone Wolf, Naruto and Itachi clashed their skills against one another. A vicious display of all forms of ninja arts (Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, kenjutsu and Genjutsu). Also, as I'm devious this way, the end of the chapter didn't really reveal who the winner was. It only showed Naruto thrusting his sword at Itachi. Wonder what will happen now, huh? Was it another illusion on Itachi's part or it was a killing blow?

Only one person knows…me.

Also, the Hokage was surprised with the news of Kurenai's sudden pregnancy and the fact that she would have twins in nine months. What will happen now, you may wonder...Well…read it and find out.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – Once an Anbu always an Anbu**

**Beta: Kyuubi123**

**

* * *

**

_**(…last chapter)**_

_This fight would be decided by the fastest opponent._

_Naruto figured this out as well and the two charged at each other, before meeting half way at the center of the lake. Itachi's Sharingan was having trouble predicting Naruto's increasing speed, but he was able to see his movements quite clearly. When they stopped in front of each other, both realized that this was the final movement. Right then, one would live and other would perish. Positioning his kunai towards Naruto's heart, Itachi focused every bit of chakra on his limbs and managed to overcome the blond. However, when he was about to pierce his heart, Itachi was surprised that the Naruto in front of him was nothing but a bunshin._

_It was his last mistake as Naruto appeared on his back, piercing Itachi's back with his sword, going all the way to his chest. _

_

* * *

_

_**(…now)**_

Itachi's eyes soon lost color for an instant as his entire body convulsed because of Naruto's sword piercing his most vital organs. In less than a minute, every day of his life flashed in front of him, as he remembered everything he did up to this point. The way he was raised by his family, his first mission as a shinobi, his first kill…all the way to his days at the Akatsuki organization and how he managed to defeat powerful enemies, like they were nothing.

Uchiha Itachi was always considered a prodigy, a genius by his peers back in Konohagakure. However, that managed to inflate the man's ego up to the point where he considered himself invulnerable.

The disease caused by the Mangenkyou Sharingan was the only thing he knew could kill him. This was his thought until now, as he looked down at Naruto's sword piercing his lungs. It was kind of ironic how he would meet his death, considering the situations he has been through in his life. He managed to kill the Uchiha Clan almost by himself. He was able to go against S-ranked ninjas while in Anbu. He was one of the most ruthless members of the Akatsuki organization. And yet, a single sword managed to end his life. It was kind of a humble feeling prior to his death as Naruto pulled the sword out, before blood started licking away from the death wound.

Itachi was slowly sinking, but Naruto grabbed his body.

"….Akatsuki's intel didn't…do you justice Naruto-kun. You've grown powerful…and skilled in all of the ninja…arts. I chose my…rival well in the end."

Naruto was silent, though, just focused on Itachi's words, as they would be his last.

"I always hoped that…Sasuke would be my executioner, so that…I could reveal some truths to him about my actions…he deserves to know the truth..." Itachi stopped talking as he coughed a lot of blood on Naruto's Anbu vest. His death was already imminent. Naruto saw Itachi's hand going inside a hidden pocket on his pants, before he pulled a small scroll. Coughing once more, his sight was now just a blur as he looked at the clouds passing by.

"Please give…this to Sasuke. I know it won't be enough for him to forgive me, but…at least he'll know the truth." Immediately, Naruto took it before placing it inside one of his kunai holders. By this time, Itachi was almost closing his eyes as he already saw a different plain of reality. In front of him, wasn't Naruto and he wasn't at the Valley of the End. What surprised him the most, for a moment, was that in front of him was a small house located in the middle of a leafy field. Was this heaven or hell, he couldn't figure it out.

"**Black Wolf…"** Shouted Kakashi before Naruto's team landed next to him, but not once did he take his eyes away from the dying Uchiha.

"I have…only one request for…you Naruto-kun. I know how my brother feels…I know his thoughts…with the truth soon to be unveiled, he'll want revenge… for what I did was for the village's welfare. Please don't let him…" Naruto and his Anbu team knew what Itachi was talking about, since they were privy to Konoha's darkest secrets. They also knew that if Sasuke were to know the truth, chances are that he'll forget the oath he took as one of the village's Jounin and kill the ones responsible for planning the death of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi closed his eyes, not even waiting for an answer from the black masked Anbu.

Not only his disease, but the wounds inflicted by Naruto's sword were too much even for a shinobi of Itachi's status. He didn't need to worry, though. Naruto wasn't sure he'd deliver the letter to Sasuke. The oath he took prevented him from doing anything against the village's best interests. He would have to deliver the letter to the Hokage, who would decide whether or not to handle to Sasuke. However, should she decide in favor of it or if Sasuke ends up discovering the truth, he would stop him even if it meant killing him.

"I can't promise I'll handle him the letter, Itachi. But if he eventually learns the truth and decides to take vengeance, I'll stop him…" Naruto said, before he took a storage scroll and sealed Itachi's body. "We better leave the premise, immediately" None of the members questioned what happened before they arrived. They just took Naruto's word for it and turned towards Konoha. However, all four of them paled instantly at the feeling of a new presence.

They all looked up and narrowed their eyes as two Akatsuki agents stood on top of Uchiha Madara's head, looking down at them. Neither of them looked familiar, but their chakra levels were off the charts. There were two of them against four Anbu shinobi. However, engaging in battle against more than one Akatsuki member was suicide and their mission was to secure Naruto for now, at least.

"It seems that Itachi did betray us after all…too bad we weren't the ones to finish him off for his treason…" One of the members said, with the strange set of eyes and spiky orange hair.

Naruto did the only thing he could think of, in order to escape. Biting his thumb, he did the necessary hand seals.

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **__(Summoning Technique)_

Suddenly, the lake where they were standing began to rise, surprising the Akatsuki agents and his Anbu team, before a giant blue dragon appeared. It was huge in size and it was smiling towards Naruto, its summoner. **(AN: Just think of a blue shen-long from DBZ)**

"**I was wondering when you'd call for my assistance…what is it that you require?"**

"Suiryuu-san, we are in need of an escape quickly." The dragon frowned at the strange request coming from an Uzumaki. His previous summoner would never think of the strategic retreat. The dragon soon looked at its summoner's enemies, before showing his full toothed grin. The dragon recognized the purple eyes as this land's powerful doujutsu, the Rinnegan. No doubt, Naruto wouldn't be able to deal with the man, seeing as he was bearing on fatigue.

"**Your request requires no effort whatsoever…"** The dragon's menacing yellow eyes glowed just as a heavy mist surrounded the area, blinding the Akatsuki agents. Pein just snorted at the attempt of escape, before he extended his eyes in an attempt to blow the mist away, using his special technique. However and much to his surprise, his technique didn't work. A few minutes passed but the mist was still strong, covering the entire field. Not wanting to lose the Jinchuuriki, Pein and Madara jumped down the river. As soon as they landed, though, the area was cleared with no sight of either the Anbu shinobi or the creature that summoned this heaven forsaken mist.

* * *

_**===With Naruto===**_

After escaping from Akatsuki's grasp, the Anbu team decided to catch their breath, also allowing Naruto some recovery time. Prevailing against Uchiha Itachi was almost impossible, let alone not suffering both physical and mental fatigue. Kakashi could only ponder if Itachi used the same genjutsu on Naruto. The feeling of being pierced by multiple swords over and over again traumatized him somewhat. However, Naruto didn't appear to be suffering from the same symptoms, meaning that he managed to overcome Itachi's Mangenkyou Sharingan somehow.

"Naruto, we need to get back to the village. What's your status?" Hawk asked as he laid his right hand on Naruto's shoulder. Hawk's answer, though, came from seeing his partner's state. The blond could barely stand, let alone run to the hidden village in the leaves.

"My head is hurting like a bitch, my body is aching all over the place and I can barely stand...besides that, I'm okay. Unfortunately, that's no excuse…but I could really use some incentive like perhaps a soldier bill" His tone was humorous, but the situation wasn't. Bear supplied Naruto with a special blend of his own making; before he saw the blond's body trembling at the sudden surge of energy flowing through his tenketsus. It wasn't enough to fill a chakra powerhouse like Naruto, but it was enough for him to travel towards Konohagakure at the desirable pace. Naruto did, however, curse Bear from not warning him about taking his special pills, instead of the regular soldier ones, which caused a snort from the big Anbu at the lack of gratitude, seeing as said pill was his last and he had to make more.

The blond smiled and apologized for the kind gigantic man and partner.

"I'm sorry Bear; it's just that my body is really aching right now. I'll help you make new ones when we reach the village" Naruto smiled, which got a nod from Bear.

After that, the team vanished towards the trees as they managed to reach the forests that surrounded the hidden village in the leaves. With each step taken, though, Naruto could feel his muscles suffering from the fatigue. However, he just couldn't waste time crying in pain right now. As soon as he reached Konoha, he would be hospitalized and taken care of. Kakashi, for his chance, looked back at Naruto and smiled at his ex-student's high tolerance for pain. The pill he took from Bear worked differently than the regular ones. Instead of supplying the ninja with a good portion of chakra, it gave strength to the body and limbs. Problem was that Naruto's muscles were already strained from the fight against Itachi, so the pill only managed to increase the pain, allowing a few more minute of endurance.

Nevertheless, their worries were put to rest as the village's gate was visible.

* * *

_**===In the Hokage's Office===**_

After dealing with Kurenai's pregnancy for a while, Tsunade was back at her office.

The amount of paperwork had accumulated since this morning and the woman wondered if Shizune was nuts or just a workaholic. The sudden feeling of chakra invading the room alerted the Hokage, before Naruto's Anbu team shunshined inside, much to the woman's joy, upon seeing the blond alive. However, seeing that he was being carried by Kakashi, she immediately went by his side, as the team placed him on the ground for immediate treatment.

After Kakashi gave her the report on his status, Shizune joined in and assisted Tsunade in treating Naruto's injuries. The blond woman struggled to concentrate as she heard the report from Kakashi.

She wondered how Naruto even managed to survive against Itachi's supreme genjutsu technique, but her thoughts drifted aside for now. No doubt, she would receive Naruto's report on the fight later on. Her focus was on healing his body and mind to at least normal levels, so that he could have some proper rest afterwards. She shot a glare at the Bear masked Anbu, after he told her that Naruto ingested one of his secret pills. As a proud medic-nin and life researcher of new medicine to better heal her shinobi, Tsunade knew that Bear conducted similar experiments and she even allowed the gigantic man access to the Akimichi Clan books, of course asking for the clan head's consent as well. Chouza was a friend of Tsunade's therefore he was okay with lending the book to the Anbu.

As she eased Naruto's muscles a bit, she wondered if given a minute or a mile more, if they wouldn't torn under the pressure, crippling the blond for life.

It took nearly ten minutes of medic chakra, before Naruto's condition was stable and by now, his chakra began to freely pass through his chakra pathways. He was awake and got up from the ground as he looked at his surroundings for a bit. He knew this place quite well, seeing as his team was assigned to the protection of the Hokage on several occasions in the past. His eyes could see his team, the Hokage and Shizune looking at him to see that he was okay. Behind his mask, he smiled a bit, while caressing his hair to stop his imaginary headache. Kakashi could relate to that, as the pain was gone, but the images remained. Itachi was truly vicious in his illusions.

"I'm glad I could heal you in time Naruto…you gave me quite a scare" Tsunade smiled as she helped him get up.

"Thank you for healing me Tsunade-sama. I guess that with the fox's chakra being mixed with my own, it takes longer to heal than before. Nevertheless, my being here shows the success of the mission" The woman nodded with a smile on her face, as anyone who lost in a battle against Itachi either was killed or captured. He certainly deserved the reputation. Naruto, then, handed two scrolls to the Hokage, who suddenly became serious.

Quickly going to her desk, she unrolled the two scrolls, in order to analyze their contents.

"The big one is Itachi's body I captured after he was killed. The Hunter-nin Division will glare daggers at me for doing their job, but at least it's one less S-ranked ninja to worry about. The smaller one is a letter Itachi asked me to give to his brother. It contains everything that was kept hidden from everyone, especially Sasuke. He specifically asked me to keep Sasuke from doing anything stupid towards the ones who ordered the assault on the Uchiha Clan. However, he first assumed I would give the letter to Sasuke, without even consulting it with you. I'll be handling the report of the fight shortly, Hokage-sama…"

After a brief read, Tsunade could see that Itachi really wanted Sasuke to know everything, including the fact that the elder Uchiha wasn't forced into murdering his entire clan by the Sandaime Hokage. However, despite the respect the man deserved for his service, Tsunade just couldn't show this to Sasuke, even though the boy managed to prove his loyalty to Konoha a long time ago, after earning the Chunnin promotion. His trauma was enough to compare it to her own, after she lost Dan and Nawaki and if she learned at the time that one man did both killings, she wouldn't know how to control her rage.

Looking at Naruto, she could see he approved of her fear. If not, then he wouldn't waste time and would have given it directly to Sasuke as a sign of respect for Itachi. However, she would need to tell him that Itachi was dead and that would raise unwanted questions. As much as she would like to admit, Sasuke was no fool as no Uchiha ever was. Besides, Itachi's body belonged to the Uchiha Clan, even if now the entire clan was composed of one person.

"I'll await the report, then. Team dismissed, except for you Naruto. I want to talk to you about something important that happened while you were busy fighting against Itachi"

The blond nodded, a little bit hesitant to think that something bad happened to Kurenai and Tsunade was to be the bearer of bad news. However, he steeled his resolve as his team left the premise. A sudden smile appeared on Tsunade's lips as she happily gave him congratulations. For what, though, the blond wasn't sure. Was it from defeating an S-ranked missing-nin? Something in his mind told him it wasn't for this reason.

"Uh...what for Tsunade-sama?

"You'll be a father Naruto…Kurenai is pregnant with twins…" The blond though registered only the first words; before he did what any man would do at the news.

He fainted.

Shizune immediately went to his assistance, wondering if something was wrong with his health, while Tsunade started laughing…she couldn't just stop it. Here was the man that faced all kinds of battles…all kinds of monsters out there. He was the one who defeated Itachi, a foe that Tsunade thought was indestructible and he chooses to faint upon the news that he will be a father. She guessed that every man did such a thing, upon the news. She remembered the Sandaime Hokage doing just that when his wife told him the news. Even the Yondaime, when he heard of Naruto's birth.

"Don't worry Shizune his injuries weren't the cause of this. He'll get up in no time and then we'll take him to the Hospital room where Kurenai is resting".

* * *

_**===At the Hospital===**_

As soon as Naruto awakened, he placed his mask back and vanished towards the hospital where his girlfriend was resting, leaving a bewildered Hokage and Shizune, who wondered where he went all of a sudden. On the way, Naruto smiled at the thought that, in about a few months, he would be a father. Even though his mind was fixed on training and missions all the time, there were occasions when he would stop and consider the path his life was taking.

Even before knowing about Kurenai's pregnancy, he already knew that she was the one. It sucked somewhat that he didn't have the time to do what he wanted. The news about being a father was great, but the blond didn't want it to happen before he could properly propose to the woman. The reason being that doing this after the news would sound as if he was doing just because of the pregnancy and he was sure Kurenai would think this way. Quickly reaching inside his kunai holster, Naruto sighed in relief as he located a certain scroll. Inside was something of great value that he acquired from a store located in Earth Country, a few weeks ago. The store specialized in rare stones and the store owner even engraved a special message on the stone, which would be activated upon channeling a small amount of chakra. Since Kurenai was an expert on genjutsu, she was used to focusing small amounts of chakra non-stop.

Naruto took the advantage of a long term mission once and acquired the stone.

As soon as he entered the hospital, he asked the attending nurse for Kurenai's room. Naruto recognized the woman in front of him as one of the "Chase the Demon" fan club and frowned at the prospect of having to deal with her, without the black mask on. Right now, though, engaging in heated discussions wasn't his priority. Although, it would be nice to put the damn woman in her place for some unbiased hatred that happened quite a long time ago. After receiving the room number, Naruto turned his back on the woman, without even showing his appreciation for the fact that she was just doing his job.

Upon reaching Kurenai's room, Naruto opened the door only to be astonished at the sight before him. Kurenai was fast asleep on her bed, while illuminated by some rays of sunlight that managed to pass through the room curtains.

As he approached his girlfriend, he could see the smile on her face as if nothing was able to bother her at all. Kurenai, for her part, stirred a bit as she started missing the warm feeling of the sun while sleeping. As her eyes slowly opened, she could see a shadow of a person standing next to her. When the image fully appeared, Kurenai threw herself at Naruto, hugging him for all he was worth. She was worried about his fight against Itachi, but seeing that he was here with her, proved that he was fine.

Even before she could ask what happened, Naruto placed both hands on her stomach, in an attempt to feel the baby kicking.

She allowed him time to swallow the news as he rubbed her belly without his battle gloves. She could see his eyes behind the mask and just knew he was smiling. She was slightly worried that Naruto wouldn't handle the pressure of being a father so soon in his life. A lot has happened since he returned from his trip with Jiraiya. But she could see plain happiness by looking at his eyes and she knew that he would be an excellent father.

"Tsunade-sama told me the news, Kurenai-chan. I'm really happy for us." The woman smiled as she caressed his golden locks.

"It was lucky that she was near me, though. She told me that I was suffering from a high fever, that's why she took me here. The only thing I remembered was talking to her on a bench near her building" The news that Kurenai was ill, worried Naruto, but Kurenai waved it off, saying that she was much better now.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I was just worried about your fight. She told me that both facts lowered my pressure and my body couldn't handle the strain. She told me I'll be free to go by tomorrow…"

"That's good to know Kurenai-chan. Good to know…"

Afterwards, Naruto started telling everything that happened at the fight, including the supreme genjutsu. Naruto knew that Kurenai was hooked at the mention of powerful genjutsus and even the possibility that an unstoppable genjutsu was dispelled by a ninja. Kurenai, for her part, remembered Kakashi's state after receiving Itachi's Mangenkyou Sharingan Genjutsu, the Tsukyomi. It was a blessing that Kyuubi resided in Naruto's body.

"After Kyuubi broke the genjutsu, Itachi's eyes started bleeding profusely, forbidding him from using more of his powerful techniques. With my mother's sword, I was able to top his speed and delivered the killing blow. It was strange, Kurenai-chan, the moment I started using the sword. I could feel my chakra flow speeding up through my tenketsu and the amount of chakra I was able to flow through my legs was unbelievable. Itachi couldn't even track my movements with the Sharingan"

"I heard something about said ability, but never would I have guessed that it was your heirloom."

After the report was over, Naruto flinched as his mind started processing how he would go about doing what he wanted to. He guessed that it was like a Band-Aid, just rip it off. However, his mind went through every possible scenario and he cursed his Anbu training for interfering with his personal life. Just the thought of Kurenai taking it the wrong way would be enough for his heart to crumble. However, it was one of those things in life when you can't control it, not matter how you wished to. Reaching inside his kunai holster for the scroll, he unsealed his gift and got on his knees for a split second. She saw everything.

"Kurenai-chan…" Naruto said, as he opened the small black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

The woman's eyes were immediately hypnotized by its beauty. It wasn't exaggeratedly detailed or overly shiny. It was perfect. The ring was made of yellow gold and in the middle of it, she could see a small diamond stone, similar to those found in caves scattered around Earth Country territory. She remembered going once to one of those caves, while on a genin mission a long time ago. However, despite being mesmerized at the sight of the gift, she also realized her boyfriend's intention.

"Naruto-kun, are you…"

"Ever since you came back into my life, my feelings for you only rose and now, they are up to the point that I cannot imagine my life without you" Kurenai's heart was pounding as Naruto confessed his feelings to her. "I want you to be with me for life Kurenai-chan…"

He took off his mask all of a sudden and stared at her loving red eyes, with all the courage he could muster.

"Will you marry me?"

By the time he proposed to her, Kurenai's eyes softened. Half of her mind, the analytical one, believed his actions to be justified given the fact that they would be father and mother in less than nine months. Normally, in this type of situations, the man would take the responsibility of being a father and extending it to being a husband as well. Not for the sake of his or her happiness, but for their offspring. However, the woman knew better than think this about her lover. Naruto may be young in age, but he was more mature than others twice his age.

He knew what he wanted and it was her.

Also the fact that she knew that Naruto wouldn't find this type of diamond in Konoha was a plus in her book. For him to acquire it, would have happened a few weeks or even months ago, meaning that he was already thinking of proposing, even before the pregnancy news.

"Naruto…" She smiled with as much affection as the first time they'd been together. "Just like you, I want us to be with together. Looking one year back, I thought we weren't meant to be, but I was delusional. One look in your eyes was enough for my heart to race. And I trust my heart with utmost confidence. Yes, I will marry you my darling…and raise our children together" As soon as the words left her mouth, she saw the big smile on his face and the bright blue eyes, that she always enjoyed getting lost in, facing her. The man in front of her was one of the strongest shinobi in the village, hardened by the missions he went through. Still, she smiled at how happy he was right now because of her acceptance.

Naruto and Kurenai immediately shared a hug together, before the blond asked for her hand so that he could give her the ring.

"I asked the man for something special just for you, Kurenai-chan. Please channel a bit of chakra into the ring…" She wondered what could possibly happen, but did exactly what Naruto asked her to do.

The surprise manifested in front of her like a show of magic. Slowly, as she focused a thin line of chakra, a message was being written on the diamond's sides. On the right side, the word "RED" was soon finished, before the word "ROSE" was written on the left side of the diamond. Kurenai had to put her hand in front of her mouth so that Naruto wouldn't see her gawk at the surprise. She remembered hearing these two words two times in the past and she wished the blond said it more often, although she never complained about the lack of romance between the two.

At least once a week, Naruto would whisper something romantic to her ear, whether they were on the street or cuddled up inside either his or her apartment.

"Naruto-kun, this is wonderful. I've never seen it before. It must have cost a fortune…"

"I'm glad you liked it. I…" Naruto was interrupted by someone clearing her throat and looked towards the door to see Tsunade there with a huge grin as she looked at the couple. The blond immediately bowed in respect to the Hokage, while Kurenai, since bedridden, bowed her head slightly for appraisal. Tsunade dismissed the formalities, before approaching the other side of Kurenai's bed. She could see the ring on Kurenai's right hand and smiled at remembering the scene of Naruto proposing to the older woman, as soon as she opened the door. They were so engrossed, that neither of them felt her arrival.

She couldn't be happier that they hadn't turned to meet her.

"Congratulations you two once more, it seems that not only you'll be mother and father, but husband and wife as well. Now Naruto, I came here for us to discuss your future and Kurenai's. She will be off duty of course as I expect that she will come to the hospital at least once a week for a check-up. I'll be here personally checking you or Shizune, in case I'm too busy. As for you Naruto, seeing as you'll be a father in nine months, I'm giving you a choice. You're one of the best Anbu in this village; as such you could hold your position along your team. Or, given your service to the village, you have enough points to be an elite jounin. You don't have to choose right away, think it through and tell me tomorrow. Now, a nurse will soon arrive and give you one final check, Kurenai. After that, you're free to go. I'd advise, though, that you two start making arrangements for the future"Naruto seemed to contemplate Tsunade's offer, leaving Kurenai to thank the Hokage.

She knew what her fiancée was thinking about. After Tsunade left, it didn't take five minutes before the nurse came and analyzed Kurenai's condition. Another ten minutes and the couple was now leaving Kurenai's room. They couldn't leave the hospital together; otherwise Naruto's cover would be blown. Therefore, she turned to Naruto, now with his mask on, and laid a kiss on it.

"I'll be at home Naruto. Bring dinner at eight, so we can talk about everything, including your career." The blond in turn just smiled, before giving her one last hug and left in a shunshin.

* * *

_**===At the Anbu HQ===**_

Quickly summoning a couple kage bunshins, Naruto immediately attacked them with particular finesse as he dashed through them. In less than a few minutes, he managed to beat ten of them. He had a lot in his mind to grasp. Ever since he came back from rescuing Sasuke, the Anbu mask was his companion. He felt complete wearing it, it felt right…he reasoned. By all means, he wanted to march to Tsunade's office and say that he wanted to remain as an Anbu. However, thinking about the type of missions he undertook on a regular basis, the enemies he faced, his current job was dangerous.

Before, he shrugged it off, saying that aside from Kurenai, it was worth it. Now, though, two new members would arrive in nine months and they would depend on him for proper care and such.

A ghost replica of himself soon appeared in front of him as they danced in the middle of the training ground, each one pairing the other's blows. Naruto knew from other members, that the fear of dying in battle wasn't for the Anbu, but their respective families. Some were afraid to die and leave them alone, without a father or a mother. He now knew what they were talking about. The replica began a few hand signs, before a water dragon charged at Naruto. Quickly evading the technique by jumping to the left, Naruto focused chakra on his limbs as he took his ninjato. The replica was surprised and didn't move in time, before he was impaled by Naruto's sword.

"I figured you'd be here…Naruto" The voice of Kakashi awakened him from his daily slumber.

"I was just sorting some stuff that's all" Naruto said, as he placed the sword inside the scabbard and approached Kakashi's position. He could see the smile on Kakashi's face, which meant that the man already heard the news. Kakashi, for his part, knew it from the Hokage who trusted him enough to share Naruto's life with. However, he also knew that Naruto would have to make a choice just like every Anbu who was about to have a family. Thus, he came in order to help his student through this life bifurcation. He already spoke with Hawk and Bear and both of them were okay with whatever Naruto chose. Kakashi smiled at that…these three made a nice unit…one of Konoha's best actually.

"First of all, congratulations on both accords Naruto. Kurenai is a nice and beautiful kunoichi. No doubt, you both were meant for each other"

"Thanks sensei, but that wasn't the reason you came here, isn't it?" Kakashi faked being saddened by his student's words, but Naruto let out some laughs at his expense.

"Indeed, it wasn't. Tsunade-sama told me of your choices now. And I was hoping to help you, since I know more than most, what it means to let go of the mask and step out of the shadows" In truth, besides Itachi, Kakashi was the only man Naruto knew was an ex-Anbu. However, even as a Jounin, Kakashi was always the mysterious type…just like Itachi. Both of them held so many similarities now that actually scared Naruto. Aside from Itachi going rogue and joining Akatsuki, his and Kakashi's records were the same. Even the skills matched, because of Kakashi's Sharingan.

"This mask has been with me for almost two years now. I look at my reflection in the mirror and it's there, even though I'm not wearing it. How could I just let that go? Also, with the babies coming, I can't just go on Anbu level missions anymore and risk being killed. They would need me…Kurenai would need me at home. I…just don't know what to do Kakashi-sensei" The scarecrow Anbu nodded and placed his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto was growing up faster and now, his life came to one of those decisions which no right answer would ever be found.

It was just a matter of listening your heart and mind.

"Believe me Naruto I understand what you're going through. Right now, there are two doors in front of you, which will lead you through different paths. The point is no matter how much you think about it, you won't be able to choose the right one. Not even using your Kage Bunshin. It's one of those times when you must let your heart do the choosing. Your ninja side will no doubt point out the pros and cons of both situations, as expected of a high caliber shinobi. But right now, you must choose as a normal human being. This isn't a mission, it's your life"

Naruto remained in silence after Kakashi's words. However, Kakashi knew that the blond's choice by now.

"Once an Anbu, always an Anbu Naruto…" A familiar voice startled Naruto and Kakashi, before they turned to the door, only to see their comrades Hawk and Bear. "We are family the minute you join the ranks, even if you leave afterwards. You have something to protect now, besides yourself and your teammates. None of us would expect you to continue to wear the mask you so proudly carried through the last two years. We can have our daily spars outside the Anbu corps, you know, there are lots of hidden training grounds out there that no one thinks of exploring"

Naruto laughed at his friend's words and appreciated the advice.

"It won't be as fun without you around that's for sure. I just wonder whom Yamato will place in our team as your replacement" Naruto smiled at that as well.

He made a family here in the Anbu corps and Hawk was right…once an Anbu, always an Anbu.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the scene of these three. He once hoped that the same feeling was shared by his genin team, but now that he thought about it, back then, it was the worst possible choice for a team. He smiled once more, before reaching for a small scroll hidden inside one of his pant pockets and released a hidden item, which surprised the three Anbu a bit.

"Since you've already made your choice, I'd like to give you a small gift that will certainly come in handy while being an elite jounin"

Kakashi threw the item for Naruto to catch, before the blond analyzed it. It was a black face mask, similar to Kakashi's blue one. Looking at his sensei, he could see the proud smile on his face, which wouldn't leave for a while and he smiled in retribution for what Kakashi did for the blond.

"At least, you won't have to show your whisker marks to people, meaning that those who don't know you, won't recognize you"

"Thanks a lot Kakashi-sensei, you've been with me through every step in my life and career and I appreciate it…more than I can explain" A lone tear escaped his eyes as he looked at his sensei and friend.

"It was a pleasure Naruto. At first, you were my genin student, quite obnoxious and hyperactive beyond normality. Now, though, you became a friend. No matter what happens to you, you can always come to me…" Afterwards, the both shook hands together, sealing forever their friendship. It didn't take long for Hawk and Bear's hands to join theirs as well.

…_Once an Anbu always an Anbu…_

__

_

* * *

_

_**===At Kurenai's apartment===**_

At precisely eight, Naruto arrived with some sushi for her and his fiancée. Kurenai smiled at his presence, while wondering what changed his mood for the better. She knew about Naruto's interaction with his black mask, and simply taking it away, couldn't be easy. Despite it all, she knew he would be able to overcome this obstacle and grow up both in skill and humanity. Her soon to be husband was strong and won't be deterred by it.

"Good evening Kurenai-chan, I brought some sushi for us…where can I put it?"

"Wow Naruto, you brought too much, even you couldn't eat it all" Kurenai smiled as she set the table for two plates, wondering why Naruto bought more sushi than they could eat.

"I just thought that with the twins on their way, you'd be eating for three now" Naruto smiled as he took his mask off and helped Kurenai with setting the table. The woman, for her part, smiled at the blond's idea. Surely, with the pregnancy, a woman is expected to eat more for the baby. In this case, two babies. After setting the table, the couple happily ate it and Naruto found that he was right. Kurenai couldn't stop eating the delicious sushi and sashimi that stood before her. Even the small _temakis_ didn't stand a chance against a pregnant woman. Naruto was beginning to wonder if he needed to buy more, when Kurenai finished eating.

"Well, that was delicious Naruto-kun, but it's still too much food left"

"Give it to me, then. I'm still hungry…"

After dinner, Naruto and Kurenai began discussing plans together, seeing as in nine months, their new family would grow. The blond told her about his conversation with Kakashi and she was happy that he managed to choose. She was okay with the possibility that Naruto remained in Anbu, but some part of her figured that it would be nicer if he could spend more time with her and the kids. While in Anbu, she only saw him at night and when she woke up, he was already gone for another Anbu level mission. Now, with being an elite jounin, he would have more time between missions, thus more time to spend by her side.

"I'm happy for you Naruto-kun. I could see at the hospital that you're in doubt after the offer. So, I didn't want to pressure you"

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I was a regular shinobi. It will take some time getting used to, being exposed and all…"

With that out the way, Naruto and Kurenai started discussing their life arrangements, hence, their place to live, once the kids arrive. Naruto's apartment wasn't even enough for the couple to live and Kurenai's was average at best. None of the apartments were fitted for a family to live. Kurenai told Naruto that she knew of a nice neighborhood where a few houses were for sale. In their right mind, there wouldn't be a need for anything big, just a two story house, with two or three bedrooms, a nice living room for starters.

Also, a regular sized garden for the kids to play.

With both their incomes, they figured that buying a house wouldn't be so hard. Plus, with Naruto's position as elite jounin, his income would practically double and thus, he would have a steady income. Not to mention the fact that Naruto would receive his inheritance. Minato's will was firm on the belief that Naruto became a jounin before receiving it. Of course, the man hoped that Naruto wouldn't need the money before that. But Naruto managed in the end, with his job.

Naruto, then, began to study the available houses and smiled at Kurenai's most devious plan. Most of them were located near Anko and Yuugao's clan houses. However, it was indeed better since she would have help from them in taking care of the twins, while he was on a mission. Also the blond knew that Anko would never…ever…let any harm come to Kurenai or their kids, so It was all for the better. After some deliberations from both, they managed to decide their ideal house. This one had three floors, one being below the ground, which was perfect for maybe a library or a hidden training ground. Three bedrooms and two bathrooms, all of them located at the last floor. Add to the fact that the living room was rather spacious and the garden, while not to so big, was adequate for two children.

Kurenai asked Naruto if she could negotiate the deal herself, to which Naruto accepted. He will need to deal with Tsunade in the morning anyway, about his decision.

* * *

_**===At Hokage's office===**_

Two days later, two jounins stood in front of the Hokage, waiting for their next assignment. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, despite protests from the Uchiha in particular, became what Tsunade hoped it would be a team later on. Sasuke grew up a lot, now mimicking his father Fugaku in choice of clothes. He also had his Kusanagi strapped on his back, just like when he was a ninja from Sound. Sakura, for her part, abandoned her tight black shorts and settled for a nice Anbu style pants, same color. She wore her jounin vest, on top of her usual red shirt.

According to Tsunade, the last member of the team was still due to be selected. So, while they waited, Sasuke and Sakura performed missions wish different jounins, even a seasoned Chunnin on occasions.

"Reporting for mission, Tsunade-sama…." Sakura said, with such a cheerful demeanor that contradicted with Sasuke's normal broody one.

"Ah, I have the perfect mission for you two…now where it is. Ah I found it…"

"Tsunade-sama, any news about our third member?" After hearing the question, Tsunade smiled at the memory.

* * *

_**Flashback on**_

_Tsunade was busy sorting out the mission pile, when she sensed someone teleporting inside her office. Said chakra was familiar, she reasoned. When the small tornado ceased, Black Wolf Anbu stood with his arms crossed. Today was the day Naruto came to tell her his choice. His Anbu armor was pretty damaged and a few cuts could be seen on his left arm from a scouting mission his team performed last night, which turned to engaging an A-ranked missing-nin from Kirigakure, who was trying to infiltrate the village. _

"_I guess you already made your choice, Naruto?"_

_As much as it pains me to take off this mask, I now must make the best choice for my family" Tsunade smiled at his proclamation. _

"_It was a wise choice, Naruto. I'd like to extend once more my congratulations for your new family. Also, congratulations on your new status as Elite Jounin of this village. You may take your mask off now" Naruto nodded, before slowly holding his mask and removing it from his face, revealing to Tsunade, his black mask that covered half of his face, including his birth whisker marks. _

"_As it turns out, I have an opening spot for a special jounin team I've assembled. I believe you'll fit nicely. Report here tomorrow, same time…dismissed"_

__

_

* * *

_

_**Flashback off**_

"As a matter of fact, Sakura, yes I believe I found your third member and he's due to arrive in approximately two minutes" The statement surprised Sakura and Sasuke.

To think that said man had such sense of punctuality was unheard of. However, the knock on the door showed proof of what Tsunade said.

After the permission from the Hokage, the door opened to reveal a jounin, from the looks of it. However, it didn't take two seconds, before they recognized the third member's identity. Of course, the blue eyes and blond hair was a dead giveaway, but the mask that covered his face was new. Naruto, for his part, pretended not to be surprised, upon seeing his old teammates waiting for him at the Hokage's office. However, by the looks of it, it seemed that these two were part of the team Tsunade spoke about and he was the third member.

"Uzumaki Naruto, reporting for mission Tsunade-sama"

His tone was neutral, which surprised both Sasuke and Sakura. What surprised them more was the lack of intimacy that one would expect from being on the same genin team a couple of years back. Sasuke remembered his fight with Naruto, and how fiercely he fought to bring him back to the village. Looking at his back, now, Sasuke couldn't recognize him. He half expected the blond to simply turn and give him thumbs up or his goofy smile, but nothing happened.

Sakura, for her part, looked at his back and could sense the power he emanated. She remembered the time he passed the Anbu jounin exam and wondered if Team 7 would reunite once more.

"Good, now that the team is assembled, there is a B-ranked mission for you to perform. Sakura here will be the leader, as said mission involves Konoha Hospital. There is a village near Amegakure's borders that more often than not, sells powerful medicine to us. Your mission is to go there and acquire the medicines. Be careful, though, Amegakure is a mess right now, probably some missing ninjas around the area. I expect great things from this team…dismissed"

Afterwards, the three vanished in a shunshin, before Naruto appeared once more, like Tsunade expected him to.

"What you think?" The Hokage asked, before she saw Naruto's smile behind his black mask.

"I think it's going to be a disaster…however, you won't be hearing any objections on my part" Upon hearing this, Tsunade couldn't help but smile as well. "You didn't tell him yet, did you? About Itachi's letter"

"I haven't decided yet. I'll have to run it with my advisors, seeing as they are involved in this as well" Naruto nodded and was about to leave once more, before he turned to the Hokage.

"In case he doesn't take this well and decides to retaliate, I won't think twice in dealing with the situation appropriately" Tsunade could sense the seriousness behind his statement and nodded.

"When a jounin rebels against his Hokage, I won't expect anything less of you, Naruto"

With that, Naruto vanished once more towards the gate where Sasuke and Sakura would be waiting for him. The path ahead was clouded for now. Akatsuki received a huge blow from Itachi's betrayal and their lack of numbers. However, Naruto couldn't put it past him that the threat still remained. Also, seeing as he had a family now, he couldn't allow the possibility of that damned organization going after Kurenai or his children. Another thing was this new team of his.

_I only hope that history doesn't repeat itself. _

_

* * *

_

_**Author Note**_

Ok and that was the end of the story.

In the end, Naruto did end up with Sakura and Sasuke just like before. Tell me what you think. (Reviews…lots of reviews and PMs if you wish).

I haven't decided yet if I'm going to write a sequel.

Plus, I placed a challenge in my profile page. I was meaning to create a new story, but hey who I'm kidding! I don't have the time to properly update the already existing stories, let one throw another one into the mess. It's an idea I had after seeing the last Shippuuden Movie. It involves one of the bloodlines mentioned at the last Naruto Shippuuden Movie called **Jintou** (Swift Release). If anyone is interested, please check it out and let me know.

Last, seeing as this is going to be my last update in 2010, I want to wish everyone Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
